A infiltrada
by buffyacacavampiros
Summary: Ele era o general responsável pela turma de novatos. Frio, rude, impassível, com o rosto sem um teor de sorriso e provavelmente com uma pedra no lugar do coração. Quando Isabella Swan, membro da máfia Volturi, assume identidades falsas e se infiltra em um órgão de inteligência dos EUA, ela não esperava encontrar o general Cullen como uma pedra em seu caminho. Um ódio mortal pare


A Infiltrada - Prólogo

A Infiltrada,Fanfics,Prólogo

Ele era o general responsável pela turma de novatos.  
Frio, rude, impassível, com o rosto sem um teor de sorriso e provavelmente com uma pedra no lugar do coração.  
Quando Isabella Swan, membro da máfia Volturi, assume identidades falsas e se infiltra em um órgão de inteligência dos EUA, ela não esperava encontrar o general Cullen como uma pedra em seu caminho.  
Um ódio mortal parece movimentá-los, e Bella então descobre que a única maneira de concluir sua missão, e assim tornar dos Volturi á máfia mais poderosa e magnânima do mundo, será se infiltrando em outro lugar:  
No coração do temível e impenetrável General Edward Cullen.

"Ninguém poderia dizer que ela não conhecia o inferno, pois o demônio estava bem em sua frente vestido de farda." Bella S.

COISAS QUE VOCÊ PRECISA SABER ANTES:

NSA: NSA ou National Security Agency (Agência de Segurança Nacional) é supostamente a maior agência de segurança dos Estados Unidos da América e do mundo. É responsável por interceptar e analisar ligações externas para garantir a segurança do país e dos seus aliados. A sede da agência está localizada no Fort George G. Meade, em Maryland.

Generalíssimo: Generalíssimo é uma patente militar bastante exclusiva. O termo é utilizado para descrever generais do exército cujos cargos foram além do normalmente permitido pelas patentes militares. Na NSA recebe as três estrelas no peito.

Treinamento Militar na NSA: Não existe na vida real. Somente nessa história há o treinamento militar. Uma modificação necessária para a história.

Volturi: São todos iguais ao filme, exceto Marcus Volturi. Que é um pedaço de mau caminho, diga-se de passagem, e considerado um dos mais bonitos italianos.

PRÓLOGO

"... Ser membro de uma máfia era interessante, mas ela não tinha tempo para a vida amorosa. O que ela sabia sobre o amor? Nada." 

Bella bufou e chutou o livro longe de suas vistas. Aquela história idiota "A vida de uma mafiosa" poderia ser um dos seus livros prediletos, mas não era.

Por que a autora sempre tinha que dizer que se arrependia de não ter amado. Quem quer amar e depois sofrer as ilusões? Bella não.

Vinte e quatro anos.

Para quê envelhecemos? Era o que sempre pensava. Todavia nunca achava uma resposta que a satisfizesse.

O vento açoitava seus cabelos, mas ela não gostava deles assim. Em sua mente problemática era sinal de fraqueza e desconforto.

Seu maior desejo no momento era poder ter uma boa missão, algo para distrair a mente e simplesmente não pensar na idade se aproximando.

Para muitos era doentio, (afinal ela tinha apenas 24 anos!), mas para ela era simplesmente... Aceitável se sentir mal depois dos vinte. Não quando se tinha uma vida como a dela, e nenhum sinal ao longe de estabilidade ou talvez... Um lugar para pendurar seu chapéu.

Não queria tempo para pensar na vida, ou se deixar levar por sonhos e memórias há tanto já esquecidos.

Precisava reconhecer e sentir de novo a maravilhosa sensação da adrenalina tomando seu corpo. Do coração batendo forte contra ao peito, do milésimo de segundo no qual o mundo parava ao seu redor.

Era essa sua necessidade no momento. Somente aquilo. Talvez fosse a única coisa em sua existência que realmente valia à pena, e poderia continuar sendo a única.

"Bella?" A voz de Alec chegou aos seus ouvidos a retirando de qualquer pensamento incoerente a mais que pudesse ter. "Caius lhe chama." 

"Estou indo." Disse sem se virar, mantendo a voz mais firme que podia, e piscando os olhos várias vezes para eliminar qualquer sinal de lágrima que pudesse ter. Fraqueza era definitivamente o que menos precisava no momento.

Seus pais eram fortes. Como sua filha, também teria que ser.

Pela memória deles.

Depois do que achou ser tempo suficiente, se levantou e seguiu o homem até o interior do prédio velho e encardido, agora sede temporária da máfia. Um rato passou bem ao seu lado, e ela fez uma careta de desgosto, achando que todo o dinheiro que eles conseguiam poderia servir para prédios melhores.

Apesar de íngreme, o prédio era o esconderijo perfeito, embora o mais clichê possível para um refúgio mafioso. Ela sabia que qualquer pessoa inteligente imaginaria exatamente o contrário, e nunca os procuraria em um lugar-comum, o que as tornava não tão espertas assim.

A série de corredores perfurados por velas já bem usadas e o alto homem moreno ao seu lado foi sua companhia nos próximos cinco minutos.

Vozes começaram a ser ouvidas e ela sabia pelas borboletas em seu estômago, que algo importante estava acontecendo com os Volturi hoje.

A grande porta da masmorra fora aberta e um alto homem vestindo um terno risca de giz sorriu para ela, com a sempre mesma expressão de superioridade e desejo que tinha pela pequena e linda Bella.

Bella passou reto com a expressão séria, e engoliu o asco ao notar os olhares de cada homem presente ali.

Ao contrário da maioria das máfias italianas e de todo mundo, os Volturi tinham três líderes. O parentesco entre eles ninguém sabia.

E outros subordinados como ela também estavam presentes. Jane era a outra mulher, seus cabelos sempre presos em um severo coque no alto da cabeça, deixando de lado a beleza que seu cabelo loiro platinado poderia ter.

Bella e Jane não eram amigas, nem colegas, simplesmente trabalhavam para a mesma organização.

Alec era irmão de Jane, e estava ao seu lado agora.

Uma mesa de sinuca se encontrava em um canto afastado da 'sala-quartel' como eles ironizavam, e nela se encontravam Aro e Marcus empunhando seus tacos com precisão, e riam escandalosamente quando conseguiam uma bola dentro.

No outro canto da sala-quartel havia um pôster grotesco de uma máfia russa concorrente dos Volturi. Havia vários rabiscos e desenhos caricaturados, além de cenas obscenas. 

Os Volturi se alto designavam "russicidas" e foram eles mesmos que inventaram o termo. Sempre que conseguiam levar a maior sobre algum russo, comemoravam. E nunca, realmente nunca um russo poderia se meter no caminho de um volturiano, pois encontraria a morte certa.

Poderia ser algo comparado aos alemães perseguindo os judeus, contudo no caso da concorrência entre as máfias, o acossamento era recíproco.

"Acha que ela conseguirá...?" Ouviu um dos subordinados sussurrar, mas não baixo o bastante para ela não ouvir.

"Não sei... Não depois dos carregamentos."

Ouviu uma risada debochada.

"Foi um fracasso! Agora será que ela é também um na cama?"

Bella cerrou as mãos em um punho e teria agido contra os dois insolentes se não fosse Caius, com o cachorro Argos, seu animal predileto vindo em sua direção.

Caius era maníaco por animais. Argos era seu fiel escudeiro. Um grande rotweiller com dente afiadíssimo e mal encarado, que tinha a fama de morder qualquer pessoa que mexesse com o dono.

Bella não ousava se aproximar do cão nem muito menos do crocodilo, da onça e dos outros animais que "colecionava."

"Hoje temos uma missão muito importante." Caius disse com o tom de excitação que logo denunciava uma nova incumbência. Geralmente incluindo sangue, mortes e destruição.

O olhar de Bella se voltou para ele com intensidade, e as borboletas em seu estômago aumentaram gradativamente. Argos rosnou, entretanto o ignorou.

"Algum carregamento ilícito via mar?" Bella perguntou já entendendo não ser sobre aquilo, e se fosse nunca a chamariam. Não depois da cena catastrófica da última vez.

Percebeu a risada de várias pessoas. Marcus e Aro pararam de jogar a sinuca caçoando um do outro por suas jogadas e se aproximaram do outro líder que gargalhava estrondosamente com a cabeça inclinada para trás.

Marcus escondeu uma risadinha de deboche enquanto se posicionava, propositalmente, atrás de Bella.

"Algo que você poderá fazer Bella." Sussurrou no pé do ouvido.

"Eu posso fazer muitas coisas." Retrucou controlando a raiva e travando o maxilar no processo.

"Nós sabemos." Caius abanou as mãos em sinal de 'deixe isso para lá'. Jane estava com a expressão severa, o que Bella achou estranho, afinal, um sorriso de deboche seria o esperado da mulher.

As borboletas de Bella se agitaram mais ainda, premunindo talvez algo não tão bom para ela.

O sol se punha no horizonte, deixando a sala em que se encontravam um tanto quanto sombria. Mas o suficiente para revelar um papel estendido na frente de Caius não notado antes.

"Um mapa?" Perguntou, se aproximando.

"Sim. Dos EUA."

"E não queremos nem saber onde é a Califórnia, meu bem." Marcus brincou atrás dela, notando o pequeno rebolar que seu quadril fez com seu movimento.

"Não é melhor mandar um homem? Afinal é treinamento militar." Alec interferiu com os braços cruzados no peito e o pé apoiado na parede.

Marcus abanou as mãos em descaso. "Mulheres conseguem tudo o que querem meu amigo..."

"Menos você, meu irmão." Aro alfinetou.

Seu irmão o olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso irônico.

"Todas querem Marcus!" Jogou as mãos para o ar imitando bizarramente uma jovem em dia de compras com o cartão sem limites. "Oras, não sou de ninguém, sou de todo mundo!" 

"É capaz de nem haver todo mundo, Marcus." Jane riu ironicamente de seu canto. Os olhares se voltaram para ela. Raramente ela conversava ou se metia em algum questionamento, contudo quando o fazia todos as respeitavam até mesmo os três grandes líderes.

Caius riu estrondosamente, sendo acompanhado do latido furioso de Argos.

"Concordo com Jane. Você mata todas!"

"E isso é muito insensível de sua parte." Aro comentou como se a dor fosse dele. Ou se alguma parenta sua já tivesse caído nas garras do conquistador.

Marcus encolheu os ombros enquanto girava com uma mão o taco de sinuca. "Que fazer quando todas querem Marcus?"

"Não estou entendendo nada ainda..." Bella se permitiu dizer, apesar de se odiar por isso. Então todas voltaram suas atenções para o que realmente importava.

"É simples, querida." Caius disse apontando para o mapa. "Você simplesmente vai se alistar ao grupo de treinamento da NSA em Fort George G. Meade, em Maryland." 

Caius estalou os dedos e segundos depois em sua mão havia um papel. Levantou a foto de um homem com a expressão totalmente fechada, a postura reta e o uniforme de soldado. Uma insígnia com uma águia no centro indicava que era membro do NSA, e as três estrelas que era generalíssimo.

O que chamou a atenção de Bella foi à intensidade de seus olhos verdes.

"Eu tenho certeza que você conseguirá adotar a melhor estratégia para conseguir as três coisas, Bella." Caius disse com um sorriso zombeteiro. "E se não conseguir no prazo estipulado... Bem... Você sabe as conseqüências." Informou com as mãos acariciando a cabeça de Argos gentilmente.

Morte. Era claro que sabia. Era a principal regra da máfia Volturi.

Estendeu a mão e pegou todos os itens que Caius lhe dava. A última coisa foi à foto do homem americano que conheceria em breve.

Ela levantou os olhos e despojou um sorriso para todos ali presentes.

"Tenho certeza que irei superar suas expectativas."

Uma missão. Difícil. Inovadora. Em outro país.

Era tudo o que ela precisava.

A Infiltrada - Doce General Cullen

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 01,Fanfics

Os passos do chefe de estado militar ecoavam ao longo do corredor que dividia o ostentoso prédio do NSA em dois.

Seus passos eram firmes e seguros, acompanhando o corpo totalmente esguio, bem formado, e a expressão dura e irreversivelmente superior.

O corredor se encontrava vazio e quase na penumbra. Todos deveriam já estar nos pátios exteriores se preparando para o grande momento, que talvez decidisse a vida deles dali para frente.

O general Edward Cullen dobrou o braço e no relógio viu que já eram oito horas da manhã. Geralmente um encontro daquele não aconteceria tão tarde, mas a direção do órgão decidira que já que os novatos eram acompanhados por seus pais na cerimônia de apresentação e eles não entrariam em treinamento militar, aquele pequeno atraso poderia ser concedido.

Ajustou a insígnia NSA em seu peito, e as três estrelas que somente ele tinha em toda a organização.

Subiu as escadas que separavam o corredor da porta principal e com um aceno para o coronel-general Emmet McCarthy, posicionou-se atrás do palanque que haviam construído e que sempre usava em momentos como aquele.

Edward observou todo o total de cinqüenta voluntários para o ano, dentre homens e mulheres, com o mesmo olhar de gavião que diziam que enxergava um terrorista á quilômetros. Os pais dos jovens se acomodavam perto do pequeno jardim, parecendo ansiosos e terrivelmente orgulhos pela "conquista" de seus filhos.

Ele não podia deixar de passar a imagem que sempre tivera. A imagem que ostentava desde o primeiro dia que se alistara e entrara pelos mesmos portões. Ele era o rude, o terror de todos os criminosos e, claro, de todos aqueles que queriam servir decentemente o país, a quem ele tanto idolatrava.

"Eu sou o chefe de estado militar do NSA. Mas vocês simplesmente irão me conhecer como General Cullen." Ele começou ainda adentrando a alma de cada homem e mulher ali presentes, em suas fardas recém adquiridos, ou recém lavadas. Uns logo iriam deixá-las no armário para futuros fetiches sexual das mulheres, ou simplesmente não teriam elas tão limpas assim. Disso Edward tinha muita consciência.

"Vocês terão um longo tempo de treinamento e espero que vocês continuem firmes para proteger o país." Edward controlou o ímpeto de gritar para todos eles que não passavam de um bando de frangos e crianças prematuras. Não sabiam o que ali faziam, ou pelo menos achavam ainda que aquilo fosse mais uma fase de algum jogo idiota de vídeo game. "Nosso lema é: Integridade. Transparência. E respeito á lei. Todos estão cientes disso?"

Houve um murmúrio da parte das pessoas, e Edward ouviu Emmet murmurar alguma coisa sobre 'como que eles iriam sofrer até conseguir dar uma resposta decente'.

"Nós vamos proteger os interesses de segurança nacional, aderindo aos mais elevados padrões de comportamento. Legalidade. Honestidade. Integridade. Equidade. Lealdade. Colaboração. Inovação e Aprendizado."

Edward percebeu que alguém entre as fileiras de recrutas estava controlando a risada. Isso devido ao movimento que seus ombros faziam diferente dos demais, e também da grande percepção que Edward garantira em tantos anos de experiência.

Ele controlou a ira, e continuou o discurso:

"Todos os americanos devem ter confiança. Como fazemos em nossa observação que as fileiras da NSA estão cheias de pessoas dedicadas e honradas que se comprometeram a proteger este país, enquanto a seguir escrupulosamente as leis e procedimentos destinados a proteger os direitos e liberdades dos americanos".

O movimento continuava e ele terminou o discurso com pressa, dizendo as palavras mais 'divertidas' para ele. Era a hora que todos colocavam a mão no peito e olhavam para o céu escondendo as lágrimas patrióticas extremamente falsas que tinham.

"O trabalho que vocês vão fazer é importante não só para os políticos e líderes militares, é fundamental para ajudar a manter o mundo seguro."

E assim como achara que aconteceria, aconteceu. E junto com todo aquele pacote de cinqüenta alunos, os pais também se emocionaram e se preparam mentalmente para o discurso que fariam em suas casas dizendo o quanto o filho mudaria o mundo.

Edward continuou com a expressão severa, enquanto saía do palanque crente que aquele seria mais um ano infrutífero.

"Ordem!" Emmet empurrou sua cadeira de rodas até a frente das fileiras e gritou. Há alguns meses Emmet se submetera á uma missão que o fizera perder o movimento das pernas. Ninguém sabia se era temporário ou não, mas Emmet conseguia esbanjar toda sua impotência somente com as palavras, e ainda assim continuava um dos mais temidos pelos novatos, exceto pelo próprio Edward.

Todos os novatos se enfileiraram desajeitados enquanto Edward abria caminho entre eles com as mãos atrás das costas e a expressão dura e inflexível de sempre.

O silêncio que se reinou, somente marcado pelo som de seus passos, foi gutural.

Exatamente na penúltima fileira, Edward parou e se prostrou á frente de um rapaz de rosto espinhento e olhar tímido.

"Qual é o seu nome, novato?" Edward berrou. Edward ouviu um murmúrio abafado de perto dos jardins. Provavelmente os responsáveis pelo jovem.

O garoto engoliu em seco e abaixou o olhar. Suas pernas tremiam nas bases, e a presença do general, ali tão perto, o fazia querer sair correndo.

"Não me faça repetir, novato. Qual é o seu nome?"

"M-Mike..."

"M-Mike? Nunca ouvi esse nome, novato. McCarthy já ouviu esse nome?" Edward gritou para Emmet sem se virar.

"Nunca." Emmet respondeu se divertindo. Para ele sempre era divertido ver o medo que tudo aquilo, principalmente Edward causavam em todos.

"Newton, senhor... Mike Newton..."

"Senhor? Aqui sou general, novato." Edward retrucou com a mesma voz severa e que excediam nas pessoas ali presentes como navalhas. "Diga-me. Sem rodeios. Por que estava rindo durante o meu discurso? Por acaso não sabe que aqui é o NSA, e não um circo?"

"Des—Desc..." Mike começou com os joelhos ligeiramente enfraquecidos, enquanto engolia em seco repetidas vezes. "Eu..." Ele olhou ao redor procurando por alguém. Sua mãe, talvez, Edward pensou com ironia. "Fizeram... Graça..."

Edward arqueou a sobrancelha para o garoto.

"Novato. Você sabe o que é ser americano?"

"Sim, se... Quer dizer, general."

"Você sabe que devemos ter respeito pelo nosso país?"

"Sim, general..."

"E você, novato, sabia que esse é o departamento de inteligência mais importante de coleta de dados dos EUA?"

"Sim..." O garoto lambeu os lábios secos e arriscou um olhar para o temente general Cullen, tão alto para os parâmetros normais.

"E posso saber quem fez "graça"?" Edward tentava manter um tom controlado, embora esse já fosse severo o bastante.

Os olhos do garoto pareciam que iriam deslocar a qualquer momento, e o general ficou impaciente. Tempo perdido com crianças, não era seu forte, mas o treinamento deles começava a partir do momento que assinavam a bendita ficha de inscrição.

Seus pais ali no jardim não mudavam nada. Ele era responsável por aquela turma de bebês, e seu trabalho era eliminar os que nunca ajudariam o país, somente atrapalhariam.

"Ela..." Ele apontou para a fila ao lado á uma figura totalmente ereta, com os braços para trás em sinal de respeito e quase a cabeça inteira coberta pelo chapéu de farda.

Edward virou seu olhar para o dedo indicador do menino e para o próprio que agora acreditava que estava a salvo de qualquer coisa que o general pudesse fazer.

"Acho que você não ouviu meu discurso, novato. São grandes inflações." Edward começou para o extremo espanto do menino. "Primeiro. Nenhum soldado, nem que fosse aspirante, pode tremer nas pernas como você faz. Se é isso em minha frente, quem dirá de algum criminoso."

O garoto tinha certeza de que se sentiria mais confortável ao lado de um criminoso, do que ao lado do general Cullen.

"Segundo. Lealdade. Você deveria ter preferido á morte a contar qualquer coisa, seja sobre seus colegas, seja até pela porcaria de uma planta que fala. Essas são grandes inflações."

O garoto tremia cada vez mais enquanto Edward se tornava impaciente. Com um movimento de dedos acenou para um dos subordinados e esses levaram o garoto totalmente abobado dali.

Edward não acompanhou a transição, somente virou os pés elegantemente e com as mãos para trás se encaminhou até a figura ereta que o rapaz tinha apontado.

Ela não o olhou nem uma vez, nem seu olhar se desviou para o lado. Edward percebia os olhares de todos sobre ele.

Para a figura, Edward era extremamente alto, e assim que se prostrou em sua frente, disse em voz firme:

"Olhe para mim, novato."

Lentamente, a cabeça do novato se levantou revelando um rosto delicado e incríveis olhos castanhos. Era uma linda mulher, com traços gentis e bem feitos. Mas Edward não notara nada disso, ele só via uma aposta com Emmet. Quem desistiria primeiro.

Ele apostaria nela.

"Oh, um garoto." Edward disse. "Acho que já quebrou regras suficientes por hoje." Viu a mulher trancar o maxilar com raiva. Edward sabia que mulheres odiavam ser confundida com alguém do outro sexo, mesmo uma mulher que se alistava á NSA.

Estava na hora de eliminar algumas pessoas, e várias delas iam ao primeiro dia, ou simplesmente nos primeiros vinte minutos.

"Vai me expulsar, general?" A voz dela ressoou em seus ouvidos. Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha com a petulância da moça. Ela definitivamente não era que nem o garoto das pernas bambas.

Edward estudou a moça por um tempo, talvez querendo transpassar sua alma com um olhar. Simplesmente com a mesma expressão severa, acenou com a cabeça e disse firme:

"Ainda não, novato." E saiu dali com passos firmes até onde McCarthy estava, "Cuide deles." Foi à ordem que deu antes de continuar o caminho pelos corredores e se retirar.

Bella observou o homem de intenso olhos verdes se afastar com todo aquele tamanho e impotência que ostentava.

O pequeno momento quando os olhos dele se encontraram para Bella foi como se ele lesse sua alma e sua mente e soubesse exatamente o que ela estava fazendo ali.

Talvez a idéia de distrair o menino não tivesse sido boa. Por um lado diminuiu a concorrência e lotação que ela não queria, mas chamou a atenção do general para ela.

A vítima não precisava conhecê-la, embora fosse quase inevitável.

"Merda." Ela pensou ainda com as mãos para trás e mostrando toda a rigidez que pediam. Ela já estava começando as coisas de uma maneira ruim, e ela não podia continuar naquele ritmo.

Ela se lembrou da forma como o general chocalhou o menino e com extrema frieza o expulsou dali.

Talvez a vítima não fosse tão fácil assim, ela pensou.

Péssima primeira impressão.

A Infiltrada - Cordas de Raiva

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 02,Fanfics

O som do farfalhar das canetas nos papéis era insistente. Parecia que a maioria dos olhares se concentrava em exatamente três coisas.

A primeira era o relógio que fazia o som típico tic-tac mais sombrio que todos os dias.

A segunda era o movimento da cadeira de rodas do coronel McCarthy, e o barulho ensurdecedor das rodas contra o chão, tirando qualquer concentração que o novato ainda poderia ter.

E a terceira era a prova cheia de alternativas e escritas que tinham em sua frente.

"Tempo." McCarthy disse, fazendo sinal assim para um subordinado recolher todas as provas. "Espero que tenham ido bem, novatos." Disse com ironia enquanto movia sua cadeira até atrás da mesa e procurava por alguma coisa bem enjoativa para comer.

Bella terminou de escrever a última frase á tempo, e entregou com um sorriso vitorioso para o subordinado que recolhia as provas. Este simplesmente se limitou a balançar a cabeça e recolher a prova da pessoa ao lado.

Bella colocou a mochila em suas costas e seguiu junto com os outros novatos pelos corredores do quartel-general.

O quartel-general do NSA era simplesmente tão grande e gigantesco que ela não fazia idéia de onde começar e onde ficava o lugar que ela precisava encontrar.

"Claro." Ela pensou enquanto fincava os pés com firmeza no solo. "Com certeza do lado bem oposto aos alojamentos."

Bella não sabia do por que tinha que morar no lugar agora. Seria bem mais fácil manter contato com a máfia se não estivesse presa justamente no território inimigo.

Mas Caius havia sido bem taciturno. Nada de comunicações. E também seria uma grande ironia. Sendo que o prédio do NSA servia diretamente para rastrear ligações, principalmente estrangeiras.

Felizmente Bella recebera uma educação logo depois que seus pais morreram que permitiu que resolvesse os testes da prova. Fácil, ela pensou.

Era lógico que sabia quem foram os dez últimos e dez primeiros presidentes EUA. E o que cada um fez? Lógico que sabe. É como se fosse ela mesma que tivesse feito tudo.

Mas ela sabia que o pior ainda estava por vir. O treinamento militar.

O NSA, não era um lugar cheio de soldados, ou mesmo o exército americano. Era um lugar de inteligência, que era responsável por captar todas as imagens, ondas radiotransmissoras, e todas, exatamente todas as ligações do mundo.

Mas a organização queria que os agentes antes de entrar tivessem experiências militares.

Americanos eram totalmente fadados ao 'perfeccionismo', onde existiam 'ursos' técnicos de informática, e cientistas nerds musculosos.

"Olá." Um rapaz totalmente sorridente veio em direção de Bella. Tinha um cabelo encaracolado e olhos azuis, e era somente um pouco mais alto que a garota.

"Oi." Ela se limitou a responder.

"Meu nome é Jasper... Prazer."

"Claire." Ele queria fazer algum tipo de amizade com ela? Era melhor não...

"Sabe eu estou feliz que finalmente eles me aceitaram! E olha esse lugar é um tremendo de um filho de um pai, é enorme e..."

"Legal. É. Mas agora eu tenho que ir." Bella desviou dele antes que o tal de Jasper continuasse tentando puxar algum assunto. Eles não estavam mais no colegial, será que era tão difícil das pessoas digerirem isso?

Ela passou por entre os corredores e analisou o lugar calmamente, absorvendo cada coluna, cada parede, entrada, saída, portas, salas e etc. Só que foi limitada somente as áreas que era permitida à entrada deles.

Ela sabia que teria que andar rápido. O primeiro de tudo era descobrir onde era a sala de controle marítimo. Pelo menos a ala do infeliz, ela pensou vendo pela primeira vez os contras daquela missão infiltradora.

"Senhorita..." Ela ouviu o farfalhar da cadeira de rodas de McCarthy antes que ele se pronunciasse. Ela se voltou e bateu continência para o general.

"Evans, general." Ela respondeu prontamente. O novo nome fora Aro que escolhera já que estava empolgadíssimo com a tarefa. Claire Evans fora a decisão final.

"Muito bem novata Evans. Posso saber o que faz nesses corredores?"

"É..." Ela coçou atrás da cabeça em um ato proposital. "Eu estava procurando o... Treino..." Ela brincou com a alça da mochila. "Aqui é grande, né?"

Emmet sorriu sem aparecer os dentes e virou sua cadeira de rodas. "Vou levá-la até lá, novata. E que não se repita."

Bella fechou as mãos em punho, e respirou fundo.

"Idiota, idiota." Seguiu calmamente o general McCarthy até as áreas externas.

Lá o sol despontava no céu, e ela queria tirar aquele chapéu de farda que agora tinha que usar. Está certo que ver pessoas andando de fardas em todos os lados eram no mínimo enjoativos demais.

"Claro..." Pensou com amargura. "Se eu fosse uma colegial, poderia estar achando isso o paraíso."

Para o alívio de Bella outros novatos estavam atrasados, então ela não teria que sofrer nenhuma espécie de humilhação ou bronca.

Porém ao sorrateiramente entrar em seu lugar na fila, viu a figura impotente e totalmente ereta do general Cullen, e apesar de seus olhos não a acompanharem, ela sabia que ele a observava.

"Ele é bom," Ela concluiu com amargura. "E isso só torna as coisas difíceis para mim."

Ela não podia deixar de se sentir desconfortável. Afinal, parecia que o general de alguma forma conseguia ler sua alma, e saber o que exatamente ela estava fazendo ali.

Ao lado de Bella, estava Jasper extremamente excitado com o que quer que ele fosse fazer dali em diante. Bella reprimiu a vontade de rolar os olhos, e colocou as mãos para trás, ao mesmo tempo em que a mantinhas as pernas espaçadas e o olhar fixo no general McCarthy.

"Bom, novatos..." Ele começou parando sua cadeira de rodas. "Vocês há dois dias ingressaram no treinamento. Hoje tiveram o teste escrito, que servirá para provar o quanto de nosso país vocês conhecem. Devo admitir... Que acho que muitos terão que ter reforços de História."

Houve um murmúrio de risadas nervosas, mas Bella continuou passiva.

"Mas... Como reforço dessa matéria vocês já deveriam ter tido, vocês tem consciência de que quem não conseguir a média estipulada pela NSA, irá para casa."

Silêncio total entre as pessoas. Bella pela visão periférica viu Jasper sorrir com o canto da boca, provavelmente pensando que foi o 'melhor da sala' e que levaria vantagens e a admiração dos generais para o resto da vida.

Bella tentou controlar a risada, mas acabou sorrindo ligeiramente. A idiotice de alguns a faziam rir.

Ao levantar os olhos de volta para o general McCarthy percebeu que o general Cullen a observava, e controlando as borboletas em seu estômago, encarou-o firmemente, e mais uma vez sentiu que ele sabia de tudo.

"Não... É exatamente isso o que ele faz com as pessoas. Não se deixe enganar Bella. Você não é mais nenhuma jovenzinha agora."

Sim. Ela tinha vinte e quatro anos. E graças á alguma política de 'não descarte de voluntários' ela fora aceita na organização. Sorte, porque isso pelo menos, os Volturi não tiveram que burlar. Apesar de poder mostrar entre vinte e vinte dois anos, achara melhor não mentir a idade.

O general McCarthy continuou falando e explicando em palavras severas os treinos que teriam que se submeter dali em diante.

"Quem se interessar. Temos nosso campeonato de boxe no meio da estação. Homens e mulheres podem jogar contra sargentos. E devemos informar que o general Cullen é o vencedor notório em seis anos consecutivos em sua categoria."

Houve uma série de assovios de admiração, e para total desafogo de Bella, o general Cullen continuou com a mesma expressão dura e inflexível de sempre. Nem um sorriso, nem um aceno, nem ao menos um gesto de que tinha ouvido o que eles estavam falando e sobre quem.

Mas Bella sabia que ele era o mais atento de todos.

"Por Deus," Ela pensou assombrada. "Ele será um grande problema aqui dentro."

Bella se submeteu a uma série de treinamentos regulares. Como pular intermináveis cordas, atravessar um caminho de pneus, outro somente com o apoio dos braços, se arrastar no chão, pular sobre um rio, nadar quinhentos metros, e tudo isso sobre a vistoria de subordinados que controlavam o tempo e anotavam o desempenho.

Os dois generais, Cullen e McCarthy estavam afastados tomando um café e observando o desempenho dos novatos.

"Em quem você aposta esse ano, Cullen?" McCarthy perguntou descascando uma banana e comendo.

Edward ficou pensativo por um longo tempo, até responder: "Na novata Evans."

"Oh, bom chute." McCarthy completou pegando ela com o olhar. "Se bem que ela está com um bom desempenho. Até melhor do que alguns dos novatos."

Edward nada respondeu. McCarthy suspirou.

"Eu apostaria no novato Newton, mas infelizmente você já o despachou."

"Acho que eu também terei que arranjar outra aposta, McCarthy." Edward respondeu taciturno enquanto pegava o bastão preto que sempre carregava consigo e se levantava. "Acho que Evans não passa nem na prova escrita."

Colocou óculos escuros para proteger os olhos do sol, e caminhou a passos firmes até onde ocorriam os treinos.

Os iniciantes tentavam dar o melhor de si no primeiro dia de treino, sendo que aquilo era somente o aquecimento. Acabariam exaustos, cansados e não agüentariam os primeiros dez minutos do dia do acampamento ou do treinamento na selva.

Bella não pôde deixar de sentir as borboletas se revirarem em seu estômago mais uma vez, ao ver que o general Cullen se aproximava.

Talvez fosse para desmascará-la, expulsá-la, humilhá-la ou prendê-la. Ela não tinha idéia do que faria, e se sentia uma ridícula estando ali totalmente a mercê do inimigo.

Ela se apressou á diminuir o tempo entre uma passada de corda e outra. O suor já se formava ao redor de sua nuca, e um subordinado ao seu lado contava quantos pulos ela conseguia dar por minuto.

O general Cullen se prostrou em frente á ela com a sempre mesma expressão e ela se perguntou mais uma vez se alguma vez na vida ele sorrira.

"Está devagar." Foi o que falou. Bella não pôde deixar de esconder a indignação perante á fala do general. Ela estava mais rápida do que qualquer outro ali presente, e Deus, ou o subordinado sabia quantos pulos ela já tinha dado.

Bella de repente sentiu ódio do homem alto e impotente que com as pernas espaçadas e os braços cruzados de encontro ao peito, a encarava como se ela fosse... Lixo.

"Sim, general." Ela retrucou tentando não manter a voz ofegante. Aumentou o ritmo da corda e logo sentiu a região da batata da perna apontar um pouco.

"É assim que pretende defender o nosso país? Você continuaria nesse ritmo se fosse para defender sua vida?" O general ponderou com a voz severa.

Bella somente o olhou, e com determinação, aumentou ainda mais o ritmo.

"Pelo que eu vejo sua vida não vale muita coisa para você." Ele continuou.

Bella aumentou mais ainda o ritmo, o suor escorria por sua face, e as pernas já começavam a protestar arduamente. Ela não podia mostrar fraqueza diante daquele homem. Ela sabia que era exatamente o que pretendia, e logo depois a expulsaria do treinamento e indiretamente da missão.

Bella se encontrava rezando internamente para que o general saísse dali e ela pudesse parar o treino sem sua visão. Ela estava usando todo o resto de suas forças para permanecer no ritmo alucinante em que se encontrava, e apesar de seu preparo físico, até aquilo era demais.

"Talvez você seja velha demais para isso. Talvez seja hora de deixar pessoas que realmente querem e consigam entrar, entrarem."

Os dentes de Bella trincaram em raiva e ela praticamente forçou as pernas a continuarem pulando e as mãos a continuaram girando a corda ao seu redor.

Mas parecia que seu próprio corpo não estava ao seu lado, e estava a desobedecendo. "Não... Não..." Ela tentou até aumentar o ritmo, mas quando ela se deu por si, estava no chão de quatro, com a corda do lado e o suor escorrendo de sua face.

Ela só via os sapatos do general, e sabia que nesse momento ele deveria estar vitorioso com sua vitória sobre ela. Mas ela não deixaria barato... Se tudo iria se perder, tudo bem, mas ela não ficaria naquela humilhação e nem mesmo com esse nível tão baixo de dignidade.

Virou seu olhar para encarar o general, esperando encontrar um sorriso malicioso e uma expressão vitoriosa, mas tudo que encontrou, foi à mesma maldita expressão severa de sempre.

Ele nem ao mesmo pareceu surpreso com seu olhar determinador.

"Se sou tão velha, general, e não tenho tanta força física, posso saber o segredo para alguém mais velho do que eu conseguir um bom desempenho?" Ela provocou.

Ela sabia que o general estava beirando os trinta anos.

Ela pensou ter visto uma fagulha de ira iluminar os olhos do general, mas logo ele respondeu com a mesma voz severa.

"Não sou de demonstrações, sou de ações, novato." Bella sentiu o sangue borbulhar nas veias. Por que ele tinha que ser tão sério o tempo todo? Por que diabos ele não poderia dar nem um sorriso vitorioso? Ou mostrar QUALQUER outra expressão?

Qualquer outra?

A vontade que Bella tinha era de aborrecê-lo. Fazê-lo perder os limites da razão, fazer algo incoerente, algo que não estivesse incluído em alguma maldita regra ou um maldito modo de comportamento.

Era o que Bella mais desejava no momento.

"Acho que devemos ter alguma inspiração, aliás, como conseguiremos ultrapassar nossos limites, se não sabemos até onde eles vão?"

Ela pensou que finalmente tinha conseguido. Que finalmente ele gritaria com ela, iria expulsá-la da NSA. Mas tudo o que ele fez foi observá-la como se visse sua alma, daquele modo que a deixava tão vulnerável e que odiava.

"Duzentos abdominais, novata." Ele disse simplesmente antes de girar os pés e sair caminhando em direção ao general McCarthy.

"É com abdominais que chegamos ao nosso limite?" Ela gritou extasiada e totalmente frustrada atrás dele.

Ele não se virou, somente disse:

"Agora são quinhentos."

Bella observou a figura impotente do general se afastar, e com um largo suspiro deitou na grama e começou os abdominais, ignorando a dor que estava vindo de seus braços e pernas.

Ela não podia mostrar mais fraqueza. Não. Nunca mais. 

O general Cullen a estava fazendo se desviar de sua missão, desviar do que ela deveria fazer, e ela não queria isso.

Mas por outro lado, ela queria provocá-lo, brigar com ele, tirar pelo menos outra expressão que não fosse à dura, severa e patriótica que existia no rosto daquele homem.  
Nem que fosse um grito de ira, ela tiraria alguma coisa do general Edward Cullen. Nem que fossem aquelas malditas três estrelas do peito.

"Céus!" Ela pensou enquanto mordia os lábios para não gritar, na qüinquagésima contração.

Ela odiava o general Cullen.

A Infiltrada - Dispensando Enfermaria

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 03,Fanfics

A semana no 'quartel', o modo como Bella se referia ao prédio da NSA, passara lentamente. Ou melhor, dolorida.

Bella sempre tivera um bom treinamento, quase se comparando ao militar, mas mesmo assim ela podia sentir os efeitos intensos aparecendo em suas pernas e braços.

Pelo menos ela sairia dali sem precisar ir á academia por um ano.

A maldita sirene ecoou em seus ouvidos naquele dia de manhã. "Por Deus, era domingo!", esperneou com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro.

Sua colega de quarto resmungou alguma coisa enquanto se levantava mais sonolenta do que desperta.

"Que horas são, hein?" Ela murmurou com a voz embargada enquanto esfregava os olhos.

"Hora de dormir." Resmungou ainda com a cabeça no travesseiro.

Bella estava exausta. Não pelo tratamento ser muito intenso para ela, mas por querer mostrar ao General Cullen que ela podia, sim, obrigada fazer um bom trabalho. Na verdade um ótimo trabalho.

E olha as conseqüências, Bella! Perfeito. Ela ainda continuava resmungando.

Ela já havia ganhado uma ao passar em primeiro lugar no teste teórico, e não podia deixar de se sentir exultante com o feito.

Logo as murmurações de sua colega de quarto, Ângela, acabaram e Bella se perguntou se a garota havia ido á qualquer lugar onde os loucos dos generais e treinadores estavam.

Ela não deixaria Bella ali, deixaria?

Céus! Bella resmungou sentindo algo estranho. Estou parecendo um comum adolescente.

-

O general Cullen andava á passos firmes por entre os corredores, vistoriando os aspirantes que se prostravam respeitosamente e com continência na porta de seus quartos. Uns tentavam esconder a sonolência, outros nem sequer o conseguiam, e Cullen sentiu desprezo por cada um deles.

Se dois da turma de cinqüenta sobrevivesse, seria muito.

Porém, ao fim do corredor, faltava uma pessoa. Ele girou o calcanhar, retomando a olhada no rosto de cada um e não achou o novato.

Formando uma linha fina na boca e enrijecendo o maxilar, ele se encaminhou até o dormitório no centro do corredor.

Ela nem sentiu a sua aproximação. Só ouviu sua respiração quando sua voz cortou o ar como adagas:

"Desrespeitando o toque de levantar, novato?"

Relutantemente, e achando ser aquilo uma alucinação, Bella levantou a cabeça em direção á voz.

Má pedida, o General Cullen estava realmente ali. E com sua maldita mania de chamá-la de homem.

Com a mesma fachada, rude e fria expressão.

"Então, novato?"

"Eu não sou novato."

"É o que então?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Um super tendente, um tenente, major?" Ele estreitou os olhos. "Ou um general?"

"Eu não quis dizer isso." Ela retrucou sentindo a raiva borbulhar em suas veias como todas às vezes ao encontrar o general. E também sentindo o mau humor matinal assolar sua voz e corpo.

Ultimamente ela teve os exercícios diários para desafogar todo o humor, mas agora...

"Não? Ou você acha que é um novato melhor do que os outros? Só por que mostrou que sabe quem foram os presidentes dos EUA, acha que pode ganhar direitos, criança?"

Ele fazia a situação se tornar tão... Fraca. Como se a boa colocação no teste não significasse nada.

Então por que vocês insistem em colocar isso então? Foi o que ela teve vontade de perguntar. E fez.

O general nada respondeu. Somente se distanciou um passo. Bella pensou ter conseguido a vitória, mas o que se resultou não foi o que esperava.

O general pegou o bastão preto que sempre carregava consigo e com um movimento só, sem tempo de reação, desferiu um golpe no estômago de Bella.

Ela não pode conter a surpresa. Eles podiam dar castigos físicos?

Ela nunca se sentira tão humilhada e revoltada, mas depois do primeiro reflexo para se defender, ela simplesmente parou no lugar recebendo os golpes bem dados do general.

Afinal, apesar de ainda estar sonolenta, ela entendia que se revidasse só pioraria sua situação, e mesmo poderia colocar toda a missão a perder.

O general Cullen era uma das maiores influências do local, para quem ela o denunciaria?

E se o fizesse, ela não poderia deixar de sentir humilhada. Como se ela não pudesse se defender... Não, ela não o deixaria ter esse gostinho sobre ela.

Então... Tudo parou, e ela sentiu uma dor lacerante na região do diafragma. Quando ela voltou a abrir os olhos – que ela sequer sabia que os havia fechado – não encontrou o general ali.

Ele já estava saindo do quarto, e disse com sua voz dura e insensível:

"Dois minutos, ou fora."

Bella suspirou e jogou a cabeça para trás, em uma expressão de exasperação. Ela preferia mil vezes mais estar em um carregamento de narcóticos pelo oceano atlântico, do que estar ali sujeita á um general impessoal, insensível, e frígido como o Cullen.

Com um esforço, ela conseguiu sair da cama e levantando a blusa examinou sua imagem no pequeno espelho.

Um tom verde se alastrava pela sua barriga, e ela sabia que um roxo horrível surgiria depois.

Tinha dor, porém não era muita. E ela poderia lidar com aquilo, afinal, ela fora treinada para agüentar pressão e dor.

Trancou a respiração e abaixou a blusa, ouvindo o "Trinta segundos" na voz impessoal do general. Desembaraçou o cabelo, lavou o rosto rapidamente, e á passos firmes e tentando esconder uma careta devida á fisgada, saiu à porta, prestando continência.

O general se encontrava do outro lado do corredor, e nem sequer olhou para ela; junto dele estava o general McCarthy, que sorria em sua cadeira de rodas.

"Novatos, hoje teremos um treinamento especial!" McCarthy gritou. "Mas por que domingo, e por que tão cedo?" Ele deu um riso desdenhoso. "Por que simplesmente os inimigos não vão escolher a melhor hora para você para atacar. E vocês precisam estar preparados."

Bella revirou os olhos internamente. Ali era um centro de inteligência e não um treinamento militar, mas os americanos e sua mania chata de perfeccionismo.

"Vocês ficarão em grupos de três, e receberão um mapa e uma mochila com alguns utensílios necessários. E receberão um pedaço de papel, com uma frase desconexa, mas através dela vocês terão que descobrir que local que vocês precisam chegar."

Bella não pode deixar de ficar excitada. Ela estava precisando de adrenalina mesmo, e a 'missão' seria algo excitante, se bem que ela preferia fazer sozinha.

Acabou que o grupo dela foi formado por sua companheira de quarto, Ângela e Jasper, que estava tão excitado quanto à infiltrada, mas ao contrário dela, não conseguia disfarçar.

Alguns subordinados deram as mochilas, o mapa e o papel surrado, e ela logo começou a analisar o papel.

As palavras eram desconexas, mas tinha algo haver com a Itália – quase imperceptível, porém ela vivera a maior parte da vida dela lá -, e olhando no mapa ela logo descobriu um local que fazia um jogo de palavras com o nome do país.

Ela sorriu presunçosa, mas logo seu sorriso desapareceu quando percebeu o general Cullen observando todos com seu olhar impotente.

"Ele não expressa nenhuma emoção!", ela gritou em sua mente, chocada.

E também não pôde evitar sentir as borboletas em seu estômago. Bella não conseguia se livrar da sensação que o general sabia tudo sobre ela.  
Quando ela estava quase saindo com o grupo, o general McCarthy dirigiu-se até ela:

"Senhorita Evans."

"Olá, general." Ela bateu continência se prostrando reta.

"Você pode pegar o corredor á direita e ir até a enfermaria, a enfermeira é..."

"Desculpe general." Ela o encarou. Confusa. "Mas eu não preciso de enfermaria."

"Não?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela. 

"Não." Ela respondeu firme. "Estou bem." Bateu continência de novo e saiu com seu grupo, não sem antes lançar um olhar presunçoso para o general Cullen que a examinava com os braços cruzados e o corpo encostado na parede, impassível, como sempre.

A Infiltrada - O Rei do Boxe

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 04,Fanfics

Itália

"Caius se você não tirar esse cane horroroso daqui, pode ter certeza que é no corpo dele que os novos carregamentos de narcóticos acontecerão."

Marcus berrou saindo da porta de sua grande suíte com o terno mais novo e chique que havia adquirido alguns dias antes e que agora se encontrava arruinado pelas dentadas do furioso cão.

Encarou Argos mordendo um grande pedaço de osso na sala e esfregou o terno em sua cara.

"Sabe como se chamava o cachorro de Ulisses? ARGOS! E sabe como ele morreu?"

O cachorro rosnou para ele, mas um assovio vindo de longe o acalmou, e logo sua atenção foi para o dono que se aproximava com sua cobra no pescoço, e o olhar despreocupado.

"Na verdade... O cachorro de Ulisses morreu pacificamente de velhice depois que o dono voltou vinte anos depois."

Marcus o encarou com cólera.

"Você vai pagar." Murmurou entre dentes.

"Ah qual é, grande sócio. Você tem inúmeros ternos risca de giz. E outra... Sabe como as pessoas vão fantasiadas de mafiosos nas festas á fantasia? COM TERNO RISCA DE GIZ! O problema é que você é um, panaca."

Bufou. "Simplesmente mantenha esse cachorro," Gesticulou violentamente para o saco de pulgas dentuças. "Longe do meu quarto e dos meus ternos."

Caius deu de ombros e cruzou os braços de encontro ao peito.

"E aonde vai posso saber?"

Marcus bufou enquanto entrava novamente em sua suíte, contudo sabia que não se livraria tão cedo da presença do criador de animais.

"Á um encontro."

"Encontro?" Aro enfiou a cabeça na porta intrometido como sempre.

"E vocês me deixam em paz..." Resmungou Marcus.

Então Aro entrou no quarto e revelou o grande tabuleiro de xadrez que trazia nas mãos.

"Nem pensar..." Marcus grunhiu.

"Vamos, Marcus... Só uma partida..."

"Espera! Você disse que iria me ajudar com aquele coala quase extinto da Austrália!" Caius lembrou.

"CHEGA! Por Dio!" Se olhou no vasto espelho e admirou sua figura. Piscou para si mesmo e sorrindo levantou as mãos e exclamou seu slogan. "Todas querem Marcus."

Aro bufou. "Já não chega de mulheres mortas? Já falta população, imagina com você exterminando-as..."

"Vocês não entendem, gafanhotos." Ajustou o colarinho e abriu passagem por entre os sócios. Na porta girou teatralmente e piscou. "Somente deuses da sedução conseguem minhas façanhas. Vocês... São pequenos aprendizes. Qualquer hora, se um dia eu for capaz de sentir tédio, ensinarei á vocês."

E saiu teatralmente cantarolando alguma música da Laura Pausini.

Caius assoviou, e erguendo a mão direita começou a contar nos dedos junto com o irmão.

"3... 2...1..."

"POR DIO! TIREM ESSE SACO DE PULGAS DAQUI!"

Os dois homens riram horrores, e só pararam quando ouviram a grande porta de madeira bater com um estrondo.

Marcus estava furioso!

"Agora quem está com tédio sou eu..." Resmungou Aro com o tabuleiro de xadrez nas mãos. Começou a mexer a peça nos dois lados, jogando sozinho.

"Até te emprestaria meu cavalo, porém ele está no Chile, mi amigo."

"Seu senso de humor é incrível..." Aro resmungou continuando seu jogo solitário na cama do almofadinhas.

Se havia alguém naquela máfia que se dava bem. Era Marcus!

Como ele mesmo dizia.

TODAS QUEREM MARCUS!

UGH! Vá para o inferno! Mas na verdade... Querer Marcus era como uma passagem para o inferno.

"Na verdade..." Caius murmurou acariciando sua enorme cobra que deslizava pelos seus braços. "Temos algo para fazer."

"Oh, perfeito." Aro fez cheque mate em si mesmo e levantou os olhos para seu sócio com interesse.

Caius sumiu por alguns minutos e logo voltou com um notebook.

"E o que é isso?" Perguntou Aro, idiotamente.

"Um... Notebook?" Caius revidou rolando os olhos.

Eles sentaram lado a lado e Aro o mais longe possível da cobra que olhava fixamente para ele, e ainda com aquela língua nojenta.

"E... Voilá."

Logo o pequeno visor do aparelho foi substituído pela imagem de um corredor vazio.

Aro bateu palmas, admirado. "Perfeito Caius! Perfeito! Vamos ver um corredor vazio o dia inteiro! Ótima forma de se distrair!"

"Cala a boca. É só... Isso!" Com o movimento de uma espécie de controle remoto mudou a posição da câmera.

Agora podiam ver um gramado onde jovens militares treinavam e...

"É o prédio do NSA!" Aro exclamou agora surpreso.

"E o que acha de espionarmos nossa querida infiltrada?"

Aro bateu palmas excitadas e procuraram Bella no treinamento.

"Oh, ela andou malhando..."

"É treinamento militar, idiota! O que esperava? Que ela engordasse?"

Então avistaram o general Cullen gritando coisas para ela.

Os dois homens rugiram em uníssono.

"Ele." Falaram com asco.

"Ei, isso ficou estranho..." Aro comentou.

"Por quê?"

"Marcus não está aqui para completar o coro."

Caius revirou os olhos, e viu pelo canto do olho Argos entrar com um pedaço de pano na boca.

"O que é isso amigão? Novas conquistas?"

"Da bunda de quem?"

Então antes que pudessem entrevistar o cachorro e saber de que bunda era o pano, ouviram o baque estrondoso da porta de madeira, e o grito que se seguiu:

"CAIUS, EU VOU MATAR ESSE CACHORRO, E É AGORA!"

Maryland. EUA.

Bella limpou o rosto no banheiro e observou seu rosto manchado de terra. Com um suspiro, retirou as folhas secas que se prenderam ao seu cabelo, e jogou com desprezo no lixo ao lado da pia.

Com os dedos indicadores, começou a massagear as têmporas, enquanto virava o rosto a fim de observar cada uma das faces, e perceber qualquer nova mudança que ocorria pela idade.

Outra mulher entrou no banheiro, e ela logo endireitou a coluna e limpou as mãos, saindo do local.

Mais uma semana havia se passado, e nem um problema muito grave ela havia conseguido desde então.

Ela não vira o general mais, e ela cruzava os dedos internamente para que ele tivesse morrido, ou transferido para outro órgão estadual.

O roxo em sua barriga ainda continuava, e ela sabia que traria marcas, o que a faria sempre se lembrar daquela maldita missão e diretamente do general Cullen.

Foi quando ela estava rondando o prédio, a fim de descobrir mais sobre sua estrutura que ela o viu, conversando com uma mulher de cabelos espetados.

Nem com a mulher ele parecia demonstrar alguma emoção. Suas mãos ficavam sempre apoiadas no bastão preto que ficava preso em sua cintura, e sua postura extremamente ereta e expressões rígidas, era sua marca registrada.

Bella girou nos calcanhares para sair dali, mas a mulher a viu e examinou-a dos pés a cabeça. Logo a chamou.

"Senhorita Evans?" Bella se virou e prestou continência, embora não soubesse se ela fosse do treinamento militar ou não. Julgando por suas roupas, e por sua cara, ela não deveria.

A mulher fez um sinal para que ela se aproximasse, e ela tentou ao máximo não olhar para o general, que sabia estar encarando-a até a alma.

"Sim?"

"Sou Alice." Ela sorriu. "Estávamos falando de você até agora, Claire." Bella ainda não se acostumara ao nome fictício, e por questão de segundos ela não abrira a boca e a corrigira. "Vi suas excelentes notas no teste teórico, e eu preciso de uma ajudante... Afinal, eu sou enfermeira do NSA, e não posso cuidar de tudo sozinha."

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, confusa.

"E o que isso tem haver comigo?"

"Bem..." Ela deu um sorrisinho. "Se você aceitar, você pode ser minha assistente."

"Na verdade..." O general Cullen interferiu. "Você deve aceitar. Não há escapatória."

Ela o encarou pela primeira vez, e viu como seus olhos eram intensamente verdes, como na foto que Caius lhe mostrara á alguns meses no prédio mal cheiroso que os Volturi se encontravam.

A vontade dela era argumentar, arranjar alguma briga, ou mesmo tirar aquela expressão tão chata da cara dele, porém ela se controlou internamente, e pensou na cara de Jane se voltasse para Itália com um fracasso nas costas, na zombaria de Caius, e até de Marcus dizendo 'como ela era igual aos pais. '

Ela respirou fundo, e bateu continência novamente para Alice.

"Com prazer."

Como se ela tivesse outra opção...

Mas acabou que o trabalho foi bom para ela. Não pelo sentido físico, pois o pouco tempo livre que ela tinha gastava na enfermaria, cuidando de novatos que tropeçavam em pedras, e eram cortados por papel.

O bom lado era que ela estava mais perto da área inteligente do prédio do NSA, e ela poderia justificar os trabalhos da enfermaria como forma de entrar no local, e começar a bolar um plano ou uma maneira de entrar no controle marítimo do prédio.

Os treinos continuavam mais rígidos do que nunca, mas ela continuava indo bem. Ela alcançava seu limite diversas vezes, pois sabia que o general estava por lá, e não queria ser chamada de fraca só por ser mulher.

Da turma de cinqüenta, somente trinta e cinco restavam, sendo cinco destes 'punidos fisicamente' pelos generais, e que ela própria cuidara na enfermaria.

Foi depois de duas semanas ajudando Alice que se aventurou a ir mais longe. Ela precisava pegar alguns papéis com as fichas dos novatos para Alice organizar no armário da enfermaria, e usando isso de pressuposto ouviu uma conversa de dois funcionários da NSA.

Eles diziam que a sala de controle marítimo precisava ser reformada, pois os radares estavam dando problemas, indicando navios e submarinos, onde não os tinham.

Ela sorriu, pois fora a primeira notícia que os Volturi estavam trabalhando.

Ela sabia que através de um sistema inventado por Jane, eles conseguiam enlouquecer esses radares com falsos submarinos, e assim achar que eles estavam com defeito ou confusos, quando na verdade não estavam.

Mas ela também sabia que era um sinal para andar mais rápido. Afinal já estava ali há um mês, e não conseguira muitas informações.

Ela começara a gostar de Alice. Ela era muito atenciosa com os novatos, muito simpática, e Bella pausou se ela poderia saber de alguma coisa sobre o prédio.

Porém, as indiretas que ela de vez em quando lançava, não conseguiam se desenrolar para o rumo que ela queria, portanto Alice não teve muito serventia.

Um dia quando estava voltando da enfermaria, com a mochila pesada nas costas, e os passos vagos, ela pensou em seus pais.

Eles a tinham ensinado tanto... E morrido de uma forma tão drástica.

Será que ela estaria ali naquela missão criminosa para uma máfia, se eles estivessem vivos?

Ela não sabia a resposta, e nunca saberia.

Foi no meio desses pensamentos que ela ouviu o primeiro nocaute.

Depois seguido de vários uivos humanos, e aplausos bem humorados.

Ela franziu o cenho e seguiu o som, parando de frente para uma porta que ela sabia dar para a sala de treinamentos dos generais e subordinados.

Outro barulho de um forte soco praticamente balançou as estruturas, e ela espiou por entre a fresta da porta.

O que ela viu a fez perder o um grande ringue de boxe no meio da sala, onde estavam dois homens vestindo apenas calções e luvas de boxe, lutando.

O suor escorria de cada um deles, e eles andavam em movimentos circulares pelo ringue, se encarando e com os punhos preparados dentro das luvas vermelhas. 

Outros homens vestindo brancas regatas e ainda com a calça militar estavam de pé assistindo a luta, e outros estavam dando socos em bonecos de plástico, ou em sacos pendurados no teto.  
O general McCarthy segurava um bloco de plástico nas mãos, enquanto outro homem que ela reconheceu como sendo um dos subordinados, dava socos nele.

Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção dela foi à luta do ringue.

De repente um dos homens começou uma série de socos violentos repetitivos no outro homem. Era um tipo de movimento em que o agredido não tinha muita chance de ataque, já que sua atenção se voltava toda para sua defesa.

O agredido se protegia com a luva cobrindo seu rosto formando uma espécie de cortina impenetrável. Os socos eram fortes e seus estalos eram ouvidos claramente por todo o salão.

Bella franziu os lábios sabendo que logo a luta acabaria e o juiz marcaria derrota.

Mas surpreendentemente o homem que se protegia, com um movimento ligeiro de mãos que ela quase não conseguiu acompanhar por tão rápido que foi, desequilibrou o outro, e deu um soco forte no rosto do homem, que caiu.

Ele ainda tentou se levantar, mas o homem ficou por cima dele imobilizando seu corpo e esperando os segundos necessários para o fim da partida. O homem tentou escapar daquele aperto, mas era inútil. O outro era mais forte.

Nocaute.

O juiz contou os segundos enquanto batia o compasso no chão com a mão direita, e quando os dez segundos se foram, o juiz levantou os braços do homem, indicando o vencedor.

Houve uma salva de palmas e assovios, porém, para a extrema raiva de Bella, o general Cullen não demonstrou expressão alguma.

A Infiltrada - Boxe Com o General C.

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 05,Fanfics

Itália

"Bon Giorno!" Marcus exclamou lançando um olhar sedutor para a bela ninfa que passava em seu vestido de verão ao seu lado no café mais badalado da cidade.

A moça tentava ignorá-lo, mas em um olhar de relance, sua boca se abriu, e qualquer resposta que criara em sua boca sumira de sua mente.

"É... Io..."

"Uma ragazza formosa como a senhorita não deveria andar sozinha por aí." Marcus piscou, estirando o belo corpo para frente da mesa.

A moça o observou sentado naquela mesa de espaldar no café, e notou que ele certamente era o homem mais bonito que já havia visto.

Ela não tinha palavras, e se encontrava muito envergonhada para prosseguir dizendo alguma coisa.

Marcus então se levantou elegantemente da mesa, com seu sempre elegante terno risco de giz, e galantemente estendeu a mão na direção da bela moça.

"Aceita mi companhia, tesoro?"

"É... C-claro..." Respondeu incerta, aceitando a mão do mafioso que sorriu mostrando toda a fileira de belos dentes brancos e bem esculpidos. A mão dele era forte e vigorosa e logo a encaminhou a se sentar na cadeira, contornando a mesa e se sentando no próprio assento.

"Sabe..." Começou Marcus perfurando a mulher com seu olhar, e brincando com os óculos de sol. A moça se perdeu um pouco em seus olhos azul piscina. "Vejo moças lindas todos os dias... Lindas não, estupendas... Mas você... Oh, me lembra as deusas do Olímpio da Grécia Antiga, ah não, melhor! As nossas belas deusas romanas! Como és linda!"

A moça corou e abaixou os olhos torcendo a alça da bolsa com as mãos, nervosamente.

Marcus então se aproximou lentamente dela e tocou o seu queixo com a ponta do dedo.

"És as mais belas das italianas..." E realmente ela era bem... Uma típica italiana. Se Marcus estivesse usando mais a cabeça de cima do que a de baixo, desconfiaria desse fator.

"Por favor..." Ela disse encabulada ensaiando um sorrisinho constrangido, mas ao mesmo tempo confiante.

Está no papo, Marcus pensou sorridente.

"Qual é o seu nome?"

"Laura..."

"Lindo." Sorriu galanteador.

"E o seu?"

"Meu nome só é dito..." Ele murmurou contra o lóbulo da orelha da moça, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. "No calar da noite... Quando os gemidos... São leves sons de violinos na mais bela orquestra..."

Ele sorriu. E a moça retribuiu.

Dentro de uma hora estavam os dois se entregando aos prazeres em uma casa no meio do campo. Era um casebre bem antigo, mas Marcus reformara com orgulho, e fizera de lá um lugar aconchegante.

"E qual é o seu nome?" Ela perguntou arranhando as costas dele, em meio á um gemido.

O mafioso sorriu.

"Volturi. Marcus Volturi."

Então os olhos da moça se arregalaram em choque, e ela afastou as mãos do homem de si. Cobriu com as mãos os seios e tentou puxar o lençol para cobrir o corpo.

"Você deve estar brincando..."

"Não, minha cara." Sorriu, se deitando na cama com os braços apoiando a cabeça, e observando a moça como se em um cinema.

"Você... Por Dio!" Então ela se levantou rapidamente e começou a recolher suas roupas com pressa, com o suor escorrendo por sua face.

Ela correu até a porta, mas notou que ela estava trancada e nem sinal da chave por lá.

Então Marcus gargalhou. Aquela risada forte e viril, porém agora horripilante aos ouvidos da pobre moça.

"Aonde pensa que vai, tesoro? O prazer mal começou. Você não pode perder." Então ele pegou um canivete e um isqueiro dentro da mesa de cabeceira, e como um felino e um olhar maníaco nos olhos, se aproximou de mulher, que gritava.

Maryland - EUA.

Bella apareceu na sala de treinamento outras vezes sempre depois da enfermaria, espreitando atrás da porta e observando o General Cullen lutar.

Ela tinha que admitir que não fosse à toa que ele era conhecido como deus da luta, porque ele realmente era bom.

Bella sempre gostara de boxe, tanto de lutar tanto de assistir pela TV.

E agora, observando na NSA, a adrenalina rolava em seu corpo só de assistir a luta magnífica das pessoas que já sabiam antes mesmo do fim da partida que iriam perder para o general.

Porém um dia, fazendo uma semana que observava ás escondidas, já que todos estavam concentrados demais em seus muques e socos, ela não viu o general na sala de treinamento.

Ela achou estranho, afinal, parecia que ele realmente gostava de lutar, e ia pontualmente todos os dias.

Será que ele morreu? Ou fora transferido?

As esperanças de Bella murcharam, quando idealizou que se fosse esse o caso, o prédio inteiro saberia.

Quando já estava quase pronta para ir ao seu dormitório, levou um tremendo susto ao notar o próprio general atrás de si.

Ela logo controlou a expressão e a respiração, e bateu continência para ele, ainda atordoada por ser pega no flagra.

"Observando escondido, novato?" Os lábios de Bella se cerraram com suas palavras. Ele e aquela maldita mania de chamá-la de homem!

"Sou, eu... Eu só estava... Andando. É andando." Ela se chutou mentalmente por estar sendo tão patética.

O general arqueou uma sobrancelha, em tom de zombaria.

"Sim, andando, portanto sem mover os pés. Que nova forma interessante de se andar."

Bella endureceu. "Desculpe general. Eu realmente estava espiando as lutas..."

"E fazer isso durante uma semana inteira não foi o suficiente?"

"Como que...?" Ela começou, mas ela logo se calou, achando inútil continuar a frase.

"Gosta de boxe então, novato?" Ele perguntou.

"Gosto." Bella respondeu com o máximo de dignidade que conseguira achar.

"Pois então assista, pois lutar é impossível para você." E assim ele entrou na sala, deixando uma Bella perplexa e de boca aberta no umbral da porta.

Ele achava que ela não era capaz? Mas ele iria ver...

Só de raiva, ela bufou, e a passos firmes, voltou ao dormitório, sem assistir á luta dessa vez.

Somente no dia seguinte enquanto conversava com Alice, já que não tinham pacientes no dia, que ela descobriu o porquê do general chegar atrasado ao treino.

Alice tocou no assunto por cima e provavelmente nem percebendo as antenas ligadas de Bella.

"Ele tem essa expressão dura e fria, mas é um bom homem..." Ela começara, depois de falar um pouco de cada subordinado de lá. "Mas ele tem sentimentos, não é qualquer um que manda celebrar uma missa em ação de graças aos pais cada ano depois da morte deles..." Ela abanou as cabeças em exasperação. "Faz vinte anos que ele faz o mesmo ritual... Todos os anos... Por isso," Ela deu um sorrisinho enigmático. "Ele tem sentimentos, embora não demonstre."

Bella tentou descobrir mais sobre o general, querendo achar o porquê de sua sempre frígida expressão, ou pelo menos descobrir um ponto fraco que ela pudesse usar a seu favor na missão.

Porém ela só descobrira que ele ficara órfão ainda muito novo, e todos os anos desde então, no aniversário da morte de seus pais ele mandava rezar uma missa para a alma deles.

Bella não pôde deixar de se surpreender com o ato. Mas mesmo assim a morte de seus pais não justificava o comportamento do general. Disso ela tinha absoluta certeza.

Ela também perdera os pais muito cedo, e nem por isso trazia uma máscara de rancor na face.

-

Alguns dias depois ela não resistiu e voltou à sala de treinamento. Porém dessa vez ela entrou. Para sua surpresa Jasper estava lá treinando, e sorriu quando a viu entrar.

Alguns a encaravam, mas ela simplesmente espaçou as pernas, cruzou os braços e ficou em um canto observando cada movimento de cada pessoa presente.

O general Cullen estava segurando um saco pendurado no teto para um novato, e não a viu chegar. E Bella aproveitando isso, tentou ver nele algo do menino órfão perdido no mundo, e o jovem homem criando uma cara de misto e amargura que ficaria no rosto para sempre.

Bella não conseguiu achar esse menino, por mais que ela tentasse. Para Bella ele nascera já dando ordens para a mãe.

Até que o general McCarthy veio falar com ela.

"Senhorita Evans."

"General." Ela bateu continência.

"Algum problema?" Ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Não..." Ela disse confusa. "Eu pensei que... Eu poderia praticar."

"Você luta boxe?"

Ela assentiu.

Ele colocou a mão no queixo em uma atitude pensativa, depois encolheu os ombros.

"Não sei se será possível, acho melhor perguntar ao general Cullen."

O queixo dela caiu.

"Por quê?" Logo emendou. "Desculpe general, mas não vejo o porquê do senhor não poder me dar à permissão."

"Ele controla aqui e vê o rendimento e o potencial de cada um, ele é a melhor opção."  
E assim ele saiu dali, deixando Bella com raiva.

Ela realmente teria que pedir permissão ao imparcial do general Cullen?

Ela respirou fundo, tentou controlar ao máximo sua expressão, e encaminhou até onde ele estava. Queria parecer indiferente, como ele, mas sabia que não conseguiria. Ele era o rei da não-expressão.

O subordinado suava horrores, e Edward o pressionava, gritando que ele era fraco, que ele era impotente, que ele não merecia estar ali, e o garoto lutava... Lutava...

Edward não olhou para ela quando ela se aproximou, porém ela sabia que ele já a tinha visto e percebera sua presença.

Depois de dez minutos esperando, finalmente ele perguntou:

"Sim, novato?"

"Eu queria lutar." Ela falou rapidamente.

O general continuou com a atenção no saco e no garoto que fazia caretas horríveis.

"Impossível."

"Por quê?" Ela pressionou. Ele desviou um rápido olhar para ela.

"Por que você não conseguiria lutar."

"Só por que sou mulher?" Ela estava perdendo as paciências. "Existem outras mulheres aqui."

"Porém mais fortes e mais capacitadas... E jovens." Ele disse a última palavra com um olhar de esguelha para ela e um tom de ironia na voz.

Bella respirou fundo e fechou as mãos em punho.

"Eu consigo."

"Não acredito." Falou peremptório.

"Pois me deixa provar."

Ele parou de segurar o saco e o garoto não previamente avisado, desviou um soco no ombro de Edward. Este somente colocou a mão ali como se espantasse uma mosca, e encarou Bella.

"Não." E assim ele saiu andando. Bella fechou os olhos, e foi atrás dele.

"Eu preciso de treinamento."

"Você já tem o treinamento necessário nos campos, novato."

"Mas eu posso lutar. Eu sei lutar. E eu quero."

O general parou e se virou nos calcanhares para observá-la.

"Certo, então prove."

Ela ficou confusa.

"Como?"

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e Bella poderia jurar que vira um breve sorriso se formando em seus lábios. Mas fora tão rápido que ela começou a acusar sua mente de lhe pregar peças.

"Lute comigo."

Bella ficou sem ar.

"Lutar... Com você?"

"Claro." Ele então se agachou e passou pelos fios do ringue. "Ou você tem medo?"

Bella deixou toda a preocupação de lado e entrou logo atrás dele.

Edward jogou luvas para ela enquanto não se preocupava em colocar nenhuma.

"Por que você não vai colocá-las?" Ela perguntou.

"Não preciso." Ele encolheu os ombros, parando ereto no meio do ringue com as mãos para trás e só faltavam os braços abertos e dizendo "me bata".

As veias de Bella começaram a saltar de raiva, e o coração dela batia descompassado.

O sangue dela fervia diante a humilhação daquele homem que se achava o topo do mundo.

Ela flexionou os braços, sentindo as luvas um pouco mais largas do que sua mão, e cerrou os punhos.

Ela não precisava de um lembrete sobre a habilidade de Edward na luta, por isso tentou em milésimos de segundo pensar em alguma estratégia para conseguir combatê-lo, embora achasse um tanto impossível.

Ela canalizou toda sua raiva que nutria pelo homem em sua frente e partiu para cima dele, com um movimento que para ela fora rápido o bastante para pegá-lo de surpresa.

Porém ele simplesmente desviou dela, fazendo com que encontrasse o ar. Os braços do general seguraram em sua cintura e a precipitaram em direção ao chão onde ela caiu com um baque surdo.

Bella respirava com dificuldade tentando controlar as lágrimas de humilhação que ousavam em saltar de seus olhos, e encarou Edward. Com um grito de fúria, e não aceitando ser descartada tão rapidamente, ela se levantou e atacou de novo cerrando os punhos, acertando dessa vez o abdômen despido dele.

Porém ele novamente conseguiu derrubá-la. O suor escorria pela face de Bella, e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar de fúria enquanto ela continuava estendida no chão do ringue com os braços mortos em cada lado do seu corpo.

"Chorando?" Ele perguntou zombeteiro. Bella trincou o maxilar, e levantou a perna conseguindo assim desferir outro chute na barriga do general. Rapidamente se levantou e começou uma série de socos em seu rosto, enquanto gritava com extrema fúria.

Ele se defendeu com as mãos, e minutos depois a segurou pela cintura e a derrubou novamente. Parecia tão... Fácil para ele. Como se ela fosse uma pena e que ele pudesse pega-la com uma mão.

Fazia tempo que ela não lutava por isso a falta de forma, porém a raiva a impedia de pensar com coerência, e usar o cérebro ao invés da força física.  
Acabou que nem um olho roxo ela conseguiu dar no homem.

Ela estava acabada e com sensação de nocaute no chão do ringue, enquanto o general Cullen estava de pé, com os cabelos esvoaçando, observando-a respirar com dificuldade. No olhar que eles dividiram naquele momento, Bella desejou matá-lo, da forma mais terrível e cruciante o possível.

A Infiltrada - Nunca Deixe Um General Odiar Você

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 06,Fanfics

O barulho do relógio ecoava no recinto, e além do barulho do ventilador, a sala se encontrava em silêncio com os dois homens ali presentes inclinados sob uma série de infindáveis papéis oficiais.

Coçavam o queixo, inclinavam a cabeça e se moviam desconfortáveis na cadeira.

"Devemos informar ao presidente?" O Sr. Fields perguntou ao companheiro. O outro deu de ombros.

"Acho que a NSA consegue suportar isso. O presidente já tem problemas demais."

Então a atenção dos dois oficiais foi desviada pelo barulho da porta sendo aberta e por ela passar um general com a expressão rígida e os passos firmes.

"Qual é o problema?" Cruzou os braços de encontro ao peito.

Atrás dele a assistente discretamente fechava a porta, e os dois homens olharam com vergonha para o general.

Este sempre os deixava envergonhados, afinal o homem metia medo em todos.

"Bem," Limpou a garganta o Sr. Fields ajustando os papéis em uma pilha e rodando a caneta no ar. "Temos alguns pequenos problemas..."

O general arqueou uma sobrancelha impaciente. Ele estava muito ocupado, e não gostava de pessoas que enrolavam as coisas.

"Recebemos isso ontem do departamento de ligações internacionais..."

Estendeu um papel manuscrito para o general Cullen e este sem olhá-lo, perguntou objetivo.  
"O que significa?"

"Foi capturado uma conversa entre a máfia Volturi e a máfia Russa ontem ás onze e cinqüenta e cinco. Se for verdadeira a conversa... Temos um infiltrado na organização."

O general fechou os olhos com força e voltou a abri-los.

"E então...?" Um homem pressionou.

"Acho que o general Cullen deve concordar em lidar com ele..."

"Ou ela." Corrigiu frio.

"Desculpe?" O Sr. Fields ajustou os óculos. "Acho que podemos eliminar as mulheres da lista... Afinal, uma infiltrada? Em um lugar próprio para homens?"

"O que estou em dúvida é se essa pessoa é antiga aqui... Ou novata." Os homens começaram a trocar idéias, enquanto o general Cullen permanecia impaciente.

Contudo algo estava errado. Muito errado naquelas informações.

"Qual foi a dificuldade para captar essa conversa?"

Os homens ficaram abismados com a pergunta para eles incompreensível.

"Bem... Segundo os dados... Estava em um código, e ambos os participantes acreditavam estar em uma linha segura..."

O outro homem deu um risinho irônico. "Eles estão subestimando o poder da NSA!

Qual é... Somos a maior organização de inteligência do mais rico país do mundo, o que eles esperavam? Algumas séries de procedimento que iriam nos deter?"

"Concordo com você, meu amigo. Ninguém é páreo para a NSA!"

Tanto que tem um infiltrado aqui, pensou com amargura o general.

"Vocês tem certeza que a conversa foi entre a máfia russa e a Volturi?" O general quase cuspiu o nome.

"Sim... O codinome do homem do outro lado era Lênin. E Lênin não é um dos líderes da de Moscou?"

Cullen se encontrava confuso e furioso consigo mesmo por não conseguir saber o que estava errado ali.

Odiava essas sensações, porque nenhuma delas lhe dizia o QUE era, ou QUEM era.

Mas pelo menos tinha que admitir que fosse útil de vez em quando.

Virou-se e saiu da sala sem falar com os dois homens.

Ao andar a passo firme pelos corredores, já sabia a incógnita de toda a história.

Os Volturi não eram idiotas e nem subestimavam a NSA.

-

Bella então se deixou domar por um sentimento maior que determinação, mas algo misturado com vingança, e sede que a fazia se tornar imponente, pelo menos aos seus olhos.

Começou a treinar com o BOB no horário que a sala de treinamento se encontrava extremamente vazia.

Depois, quando foi surpreendida por Jasper e este se ofereceu para ajudá-la, ela começou a praticar com ele.

Ela usava toda sua fúria no saco, e já conseguia ver que ganhava a antiga força que ela sempre tivera.

O rendimento dela nos exercícios obrigatórios havia sido maior, e ela se sentia mais confiante.

Ela já descobrira onde era a sala de controle marítimo, e isso era um avanço.

Faria dois meses que ela já estava no quartel-general e ela não via à hora de terminar com tudo, e simplesmente poder voltar para a Itália e viver no sossego.

Ela não vira mais o general Cullen, porém tinha feito uma pesquisa na internet sobre sua família e descobrira que há vinte e quatro anos, houve um ataque terrorista á uma casa, nos subúrbios de Washington, e nesta casa morava os pais do general.

Logo depois eles deixaram um menino de cinco anos órfão, aos cuidados de um orfanato.

Aos 18, ele se alistara ao exercito e aos 24 entrara na NSA, e aos 28, um ano atrás, fora "promovido" a general.

Isso era surpreendente, pois havia muitos generais que só subiam para lá depois de muito tempo servindo o país.

Ela tinha que admitir que o general não era fraco. E agora ela tinha que provar á ele que não era também.

"Você está uma tremenda de uma filha de um pai de forte." Jasper comentou um dia, fazendo um mês que ela treinava em seus horários livres.

Ela até deu um sorriso em meio à seqüência de socos no pedaço de borracha que Jasper segurava.

"Você poderia entrar no campeonato."

Ela parou rapidamente a seqüência. Encarou Jasper por alguns segundos e logo depois se virou, tomando um gole de água.

"O que foi? É para isso que você está treinando não é?"

"Olha Jasper... Você tem sido legal e tudo, mas... Não pergunte."

"Ok..." Ele mordeu os lábios. Jogou a borracha para o lado e se sentou na balaustrada do ringue, onde ela se acomodava. "Eu queria lutar também."

Ela tentou ignorá-lo, mas pelo visto o homem estava disposto a conversar.

"E por que não luta?"

"Não sou tão bom. O general Cullen ganha todos os anos."

Bella bufou ante a pronúncia daquele nome.

"Ele parece um deus... Ninguém nunca ganhou dele."

"Impossível." Argumentou irritada.

"Mas é a verdade filha de um pai."

"Ninguém nunca ganhou sempre..." Ela se levantou de um pulo, levando a garrafa de água consigo. Caminhou até a porta de saída, mas logo se voltou, mudando de idéia. "Você deveria treinar, Jasper."

Ele encolheu os ombros dando soquinhos no ringue. "Talvez..."

Bella então se virou de novo para ir embora.

Ela estava fatigada pelo treino, e ainda mais quando teve que correr até seu "expediente" na enfermaria.

"Oi Claire!" Alice cumprimentou assim que colocou o pé lá dentro. "Temos muito trabalho."

Elas ficaram a tarde inteira trabalhando na limpeza da pequena enfermaria.

Até Jasper vir fatigado em sua direção.

"Evans!"

"O quê?" Ele corou com o olhar de Alice nele, mas logo sua atenção voltou-se para uma Bella confusa.

"É melhor vir comigo."

"Mas..."

"Rápido!"

Então Bella correu atrás de Jasper. Um sentimento estranho se apossava de seu corpo, porém ela não entendia por que.

Eles foram até a ala de dormitórios, e a cena que viu a chocou.

"Pode colocar as coisas lá dentro..." O general Cullen dizia com a mão no bastão preto em sua cintura. "E chame o novato para pegar as coisas!"

"Mas... O quê?" Começou totalmente confusa.

"Novato." O general virou-se para ela, impassível como sempre. "Pegue suas coisas."

"Mas esse é meu quarto!" Protestou.

O general Cullen a olhou firmemente. "Quem é o general aqui?"

"Mas..." Jasper então a cutucou e ela respirou fundo. Aquela missão estava a destruindo! Ela não agüentava mais!

"Precisamos de uma cama... E como o senhor é uma ótima pessoa, tenho certeza de que não irá discordar." O general disse sempre indiferente.

Então com o máximo de dignidade que conseguia, pegou suas coisas que já estavam amontoadas no chão do corredor.

"Aonde vou dormir?" Perguntou encarando firmemente o general. Não queria demonstrar medo, nem nada.

O general não a faria menosprezada de novo. Não dessa vez.

"No último alojamento."

Então o queixo dela caiu outra vez.

"Mas... Lá... É o pior quarto e... Só tem homens."

"Quer dormir lá fora, novato?" Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Não, general." Então bateu continência e á passos firmes se dirigiu até lá. O quarto era uma bagunça e cheirava qualquer coisa menos flores.

Ela jogou suas coisas em um canto do recinto, e controlando um grito de raiva retirou todas as coisas que se encontravam em cima do beliche de cima. Enfiou-se por baixo das cobertas, e agradeceu mentalmente por nenhum membro ainda estar presente, pois só assim, Bella pôde enterrar a cabeça no travesseiro, socá-lo com força e chorar sem ninguém presenciando aquele momento.

De uma coisa ela tinha plena certeza. Nunca deixe um general odiar você.

A Infiltrada - Treinando o Orgulho

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 07,Fanfics

Itália

"Mexa seu cavalo, Aro." Aro moveu-o.

"Agora mexa sua torre, Aro. Não... É melhor mexer o bispo, a rainha pode comer aquele bispo filho da mãe..." Aro então mexeu a rainha.

"Agora... Hm... Se o pião sair dali, o espaço fica livre para a torre, Aro." Então Aro mexeu o pião, deixando assim a torre livre para uma próxima jogada que logo causaria em um cheque.

"Hm... E agora, vamos..."

"ARO, PARE DE JOGAR XADREZ SOZINHO!" Brandiu Caius com impaciência, de outro cômodo.

Aro bufou jogando as peças longes.

Aquela máfia era um tédio!

Ele já tinha uns mil desenhos obscenos da máfia russa. E até aquilo o cansara!

Cadê a adrenalina, as missões, os atos ilícitos?

Tudo agora girava em torno daquele maldito carregamento de narcóticos para os EUA, e a infiltração de Isabella!

"Venha aqui!" Caius berrou.

Então Aro foi até o cômodo onde Caius estava acariciando seu iguana.

"Dio mio, Caius." Brandiu Aro. "Se tu queres ter esses bichos, tenha, mas não coloque nos sofás."

Caius revirou os olhos. "Você sabe o que Marcus fez dessa vez?"

Aro bufou de tédio enquanto se estirava no sofá, bem longe do bicho nojento. "Matou mais algumas belas italianas?"

"No!" Caius torceu um papel nas mãos e não tendo muito resultado o jogou longe. "Uma russa! Russa!"

"Como assim ele matou uma russa? Se eu ouvi bem, isso é bom e..."

"Não, idiota. Ele pensou que fosse uma italiana, e estava se relacionando com ela do jeito dele e acabou que era russa..."

"Por Dio."

"E agora... A máfia russa está no meio disso tudo!"

"Mas como eles descobriram?"

"Isso que é o que mais me dá raiva." Bufou, se erguendo em um salto e chamando Argos, que carregava um grande osso na boca. "Parece que eles contrataram a moça para se fingir ser italiana... Uma bela atriz russa... A máfia estava o seguindo esperando que ele indicasse nosso esconderijo... Quando ele iria matá-la para ter o "prazer", eles entraram e o pegaram."

"PEGARAM MARCUS?" Aro gritou, desconcertado.

"Senhor..." Jane apareceu com as mãos nos bolsos, e com o olhar sério. "Os russos estão no telefone."

"Como assim 'os russos estão no telefone'?"

"Marcus deu o telefone seguro da sede temporária. Eles não conseguiram descobrir onde estamos."

"Maldito!" Caius brandiu, largando seu iguana e indo em direção ao telefone. Aro o seguiu, aturdido.

Nunca um membro dos Volturi havia sido pego! E agora... Marcus? Isso era um sinal que as coisas andavam de mau jeito.

"O que é?" Caius latiu no telefone. Argos estava abanando o rabo ao seu lado. Mas parecia uma cobra se movendo, e Aro se distanciou o máximo que pode.

"Ora, ora... Senão é Caius Volturi." Lênin, como era conhecido o líder da máfia russa, disse do outro lado da linha, em inglês.

"O que você quer agora, Lênin?"

"Vocês sabem que eu estou com... Hm... Deixa-me ver Marcus não é? Foi pego com a mão na massa... Se ele fosse qualquer outro homem, teria ficado envergonhado."

"Mas Marcus não é assim..." Caius bufou.

"Não mesmo. E, ah, falamos em nossa última conversa sobre sua infiltrada... E você se recusou a dividir conosco o prêmio do carregamento..."

"Nem morto!"

"Pois agora... Se não participarmos... Não terá seu sócio de volta."

Caius riu estrondosamente. "Pois então fique com ele! Não faz nenhuma falta por aqui!"

"Como? Volturi, você sabe que nossa última conversa foi interceptada não? A NSA provavelmente descobriu do infiltrado... Você não tem como escondê-lo por muito tempo."

"Você quem pensa. E ah, mande um beijo na bunda de Marcus e... Um... Adios!"

E bateu o telefone com força.

"O que aconteceu?" Aro perguntou.

"Lênin é um idiota." Foi tudo o que Caius disse antes de se virar para Jane. "Alec já chegou aos EUA?"

"Já. Ele só espera o momento propício."

"Ótimo." Suspirou Caius chamando Argos ao seu encontro. "Nós temos que apressar a missão. Lênin é um idiota, mas provavelmente vai ser uma pedra no caminho."

"E quanto á Marcus?" Aro perguntou, querendo distância do cachorro enorme.

Caius sorriu então com o canto da boca. "Ele vai se dar bem. Eles não conhecem Marcus. Vão se surpreender." 

Maryland. EUA

Bella odiava muitas coisas em sua vida.

Ela odiava aquela situação. Aquela missão. Odiava os Volturi. Odiava os EUA. Odiava a NSA. E acima de tudo, odiava o general Cullen.

Ela só queria voltar para a Itália. Ela toparia qualquer coisa, até mesmo participar de alguma guerra no Oriente Médio, mas não permanecer ali, com o general Cullen fazendo de tudo para transformar sua vida em um inferno.

Ela descarregava toda sua ira no saco de boxe. Treinava mais tempo do que antes, e até Jasper achava que ela estava exagerando um pouco.

Ela não se importava.

O treinamento militar também estava mais intenso. Eles tinham aulas teóricas sobre os EUA, sobre o exercito e sobre ser americano.

Bella não se sentia americana, apesar de o ser. Sua casa era a Itália. E lá seria... Para sempre.

Ela estava se dando bem, apesar de ter sempre a mesma sensação de que o general sabia algo sobre ela. Aquela sensação de que ele poderia ler sua alma, e soubesse o verdadeiro motivo para ela estar ali.

Ela o evitava com todas as forças. Ela não queria vê-lo. Com a mesma cara impassível... Nunca demonstrando uma emoção.

Como alguém poderia ser tão monstro á esse ponto?

"Por que você não treina com os outros, Claire?" Jasper perguntou um dia.

Ela bufou, e continuou socando o saco que ele segurava.

"Por quê?" Insistiu.

"Eu fui uma vez, e o general Cullen disse que eu não poderia lutar."

"Filho de um pai..." Ele bufou. Ela revirou os olhos. Ele sempre dizia aquela expressão idiota. "Mas você é boa... Digo verdadeiramente boa." Completou com surpresa.

Ela bufou de novo e com a imagem do general em sua mente, começou a socar o saco com força.

"Talvez outra pessoa pudesse te ajudar. Dar-te dicas. Alguém que conheça o campeonato, e seja realmente bom." Jasper continuou tagarelando.

"Eu posso me virar sozinha..." Bufou, dando um último e forte golpe no saco.

Jasper se retirou quando já ia anoitecendo. Bella logo teria que sair, pois o treinamento dos generais, coronéis, sargentos e subordinados aconteceria em uma hora.

E ela não queria deixar resquícios de sua presença.

Alice perguntava por ela quando ela sumia, mas até aquele momento, Bella conseguia arranjar algumas desculpas.

Suspirou, passando a mão encoberta por uma atadura pelos cabelos. Olhou para a luva que usava. Era uma da Everest, mas velha e surrada que encontrara nos velhos armários da sala de treinamento.

Se ela queria participar do campeonato, ela precisaria de algo melhor.

Então ela viu o "BOB" afastado em um canto da sala. Olhando para o relógio no canto superior da parede notou que poderia ainda dispor de poucos minutos.

E todo treinamento seria bem vindo.

Calçou as luvas novamente, e flexionou as mãos para ela melhor se adaptar á seu tamanho.

"Lá vamos nós..." Suspirou, e pegou o BOB depositando-o bem ao lado do saco. Ela nunca tentara aquilo, e nem sabia se daria certo, mas parecia ser uma boa idéia.

Na luta normal do ringue você só tinha um oponente, mas quem garantia que na vida real você tivesse somente um?

Então ela começou uma série de movimentos seguidos. Socava o saco e logo, em um movimento único, com o pé socava o boneco, e assim sucessivamente.

O suor já escorria de seu rosto, e a calça de moletom que usava já se encobria de suor, junto com a camiseta regata que usava.

"Nunca conseguirá ganhar o campeonato desse jeito."

O corpo dela paralisou ao ouvir a voz da última pessoa que esperava.

Ela fechou os olhos com força, querendo que aquilo fosse uma alucinação.

Por que justo ele teria que vê-la treinando? Por que justo a última pessoa a quem ela queria ver?

Ela se virou lentamente na direção do general.

"General." Fez uma continência forçada, enquanto tentava respirar calmamente. A vontade que ela tinha era de socar o homem até arrancar algo dele. Algo que não fosse aquela sempre expressão de indiferença!

O homem olhava para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada e com as mãos apoiadas no bastão preto na cintura.

"Eu já iria sair..." Começou Bella.

"O que a fez pensar..." Ignorou o comentário dela, enquanto caminhava em sua direção analisando a sala, como se nunca houvesse a visto. Aqueles passos falsos, mas ao mesmo tempo firmes, lhe causavam calafrios. "Que poderá se tornar boa o suficiente para entrar em um campeonato com profissionais, treinando sozinha?"

"Eu não estou treinando sozinha." Respondeu.

"Ah claro." Quase que ela distinguiu um tom de ironia na voz do general. "E o novato Whitlock é um ótimo treinador."

Ela abriu a boca em surpresa. Como ele sabia sobre Jasper?

"É difícil esconder as coisas de mim, novato." Respondeu como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos. "Sei dessas suas fugidas desde primeiro dia. Há alguns meses."

"Então por que só apareceu agora?" Respondeu Bella cruzando os braços de encontro ao peito e pronta para encarar o General se fosse necessário.

Que se dane a missão! Que se danem os VOLTURI!

Ele se aproximou mais dela e a encarou firmemente, daquele jeito que a deixava incomodada.

"Por que você tem trabalho na enfermaria. E como parece disposta a ficar aqui até o campeonato, devo interferir."

"Mas eu não estou fazendo nada errado! E Alice nem está tendo tanto trabalho!"

"Novato, não eleve o tom de voz." Cortou. "Primeiro..." Cutucou o saco e depois retirou a mão, analisando-a. "Não é o quanto você treina que importa, é como você treina."

Bella queria sair dali o mais rápido que podia. Não agüentava mais aquele homem!

Aquele monstro vestido de farda e com três estrelas de general em sua frente!

"Desculpa, mas esse é o único jeito que eu sei treinar..." Respondeu com ironia.

"Péssimo por sinal."

"Senhor..." Começou, respirando fundo. "Se é contra as regras, eu simplesmente irei parar de treinar e..."

"E desistirá do campeonato?"

"S-sim..."

Ele fez um "tsc, tsc" com a boca, seguido de um sinal de desaprovação.

"Parece que alguém não ouviu o meu discurso no primeiro dia."

"Eu não estou entendendo..."

"Simples." Ele a perfurou com o olhar. Os dois agora estavam separados por meio metro, e suas cabeças se inclinavam na direção do outro, desafiando-se mutuamente, provocando-se. " Eu a treinarei."

"O quê?" Bella deixou sair em seu extremo estado de surpresa. Como assim? O general estava se desluzindo á treiná-la?

Por quê?

Depois de como falou que ela era ruim? Depois de humilhá-la? Criticá-la?

"Está falando sério?" Ele simplesmente continuou a olhando, em uma expressão muda de "eu tenho cara de brincadeiras?"

E ele realmente não tinha.

Bella tinha que confessar que ficou tentada a aceitar. Afinal, lembrava-se muito bem de como o general lutava. Ele parecia um deus da luta! Ele era extraordinariamente bom, e Bella nunca havia visto alguém lutar como ele.

Seria um ótimo treinador, e talvez ela pegasse algumas técnicas dele, e...

Não! O que ela estava pensando?

Ele não seria um ótimo treinador, porque a humilharia e a desafiaria o tempo todo!

Falaria o quanto ela é fraca e impotente, e talvez o único motivo pela "boa vontade" dele, fosse continuar transformando sua vida em um inferno.

O general esperava impassível alguma reação de sua parte.

"Começaremos na segunda."

"Não!" 

"Não?" Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Bella então se aproximou dele o bastante para seus olhos se encontrarem em uma mesma linha, e ela praticamente soltar adagas pelos olhos.

"Eu prefiro não participar do campeonato á treinar com você, senhor."

Encararam-se por um longo tempo, então, Bella fez uma continência, e saiu da sala de treinamento, deixando o general Cullen para trás.

Cullen a observou sair e franziu o cenho. Era a primeira vez em toda sua vida que alguém lhe dava as costas.

A Infiltrada - Generais São Bons Motoristas?

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 08,Fanfics

Itália

"Você parece muito suscetível." O homem falou desgostoso para Marcus que jogava paciência Spider enquanto cantarolava "Like a Virgin" da Madonna.

"Io só vejo a vida com novos horizontes." Sorriu demonstrando todos os dentes. "Vocês russos só sabem pensar, pensar, pensar... Eu só penso em viver. Simples."

O homem bufou e fechou a porta com raiva. Marcus riu, mas logo seu sorriso morreu ao se encontrar sozinho.

Jogou o baralho longe, e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

"Maldita ragazza russa!"

Depois de soltar algumas maldições para a infeliz, começou a se mover de um lado para outro do pequeno quarto em que se encontrava.

Lênin, com o rosto devidamente tampado, informara que seus sócios não o queriam de volta e que ainda Caius mandou um "beijo na bunda e um Adios!"

Marcus sabia do que se tratava.

Eles não fariam nada. Ele teria que fazer.

E ele não queria ficar pensando em um plano, ou perdendo algum tempo precioso tentando escapar dali.

O que havia acontecido com a liberdade afinal?

Agora ele tinha que gastar seus preciosos neurônios com um maldito plano.

Se pelo menos envolvesse uma ragazza... Na arte da conquista ele praticamente funcionava em modo automático. O que aconteceria quando ele realmente se empenhasse nisso?

UGH! Ele berrou e socou uma mesa que não poderia ser usada como arma. Olhando ao seu redor, nada poderia ser usado como arma! Tudo devidamente pensado!

Ele não conseguia parar de jogar maldições para aquela russa que parecia tremendamente uma italiana. Nem sequer sotaque havia!

Ela havia conseguido enganar Marcus Volturi! O grande conquistador!

Bufou e se jogou no colchão flácido que lá tinha, com as mãos tampando a cara.

Depois de alguns minutos, ouviu a maçaneta da porta se mexer, e a porta ranger.

Passos de salto eclodiu no recinto, e logo a porta rangeu de novo.

Marcus não tinha a mínima vontade de ver quem era.

"Вам удобно, Марк?"

Aquela voz... O corpo dele se encheu de raiva ao distingui-la.

"Cagna!*" Bufou internamente.

*Cadela em italiano.

Ele ergueu os olhos e olhou então para a linda moça que se encontrava em sua frente. Ela vestia um grosso sobretudo de pele de carneiro e seus cabelos de um tom intensamente loiro caía por seus ombros em cascatas grossas de fios.

Ela o olhava com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

Então Marcus naquele momento percebeu o que ele poderia fazer para escapar dali.

Unir o que sabia de melhor fazer, com o que ele precisava fazer.

Fugir dali.

Aquela moça parecia inteligente, uma boa atriz, afinal enganara-o com um belo ardil!

Mas Marcus sabia que a partir do momento que se empenhasse na arte de conquistar, nenhuma mulher seria vacinada contra ele!

Nem aquela cadela russa!

Ele sorriu sedutor, e seus olhos semicerraram, sedutoramente.

"Io sei russo, tesoro. E si, estou bem confortável. Agora... Mais do que nunca."

-

EUA. Maryland. NSA.

"Esse caiu feio." Alice respondeu torcendo o nariz enquanto pegava um ungüento no armário de vidro.

O pobre homem gemeu de dor, e se encolheu na cama hospitalar da enfermaria da sede do NSA.

"Não posso... Sair..." O homem choramingava.

"Ei, não precise entrar em pânico. Só se acalme. Todos se machucam." Alice tranqüilizou-o.

"Aquele homem... É um monstro..." Gemeu.

"Concordo." Bella resmungou baixinho do canto de onde estava na enfermaria. Ela sabia bem de quem o novato falava. Quem mais poderia ser um monstro por ali?

"Disse algo, Claire?"

"Não." Bufou, checando uma grande lista de medicamentos que faltava na enfermaria. "Mas acho que precisa de compras aqui..."

"Faz algum tempo que estou para pedir recursos mesmo..." Alice disse concentrada no curativo. "Claire, pode vir aqui terminar?"

"Claro." Respondeu indo em direção ao novato, sentindo pena dele no mesmo instante. Não que ela fosse de sentir aquele sentimento pelas pessoas, simplesmente pelo homem ter visto o monstro que o general Cullen era. Merecia pena. Isso era óbvio.

Ela começou a terminar o curativo. Pelos meses que estava ali infiltrada, ela aprendera várias coisas com Alice na enfermaria.

"Você tem boas mãos..." O novato disse observando-a com os olhos semicerrados.

Bella não respondeu, somente continuou fazendo o curativo.

Alice saíra da sala por um instante para resolver algo sobre os medicamentos restantes, e Bella tentava parar de pensar na noite a uma semana em que o general disse que a treinaria.

Por que ele faria aquilo afinal?

Será que a humilhação habitual não era suficiente para ele?

Então Alice retornou e depois que ela terminou o curativo e o novato agradeceu com um resmungo, Alice falou:

"Você poderia ir buscar os medicamentos na cidade?"

Bella quase suspirou de alívio e pulou de contentamento. Era tudo o que precisava!

A semana anterior havia sido um inferno. Ok. Mais ainda do que antes.

O seu novo quarto era um horror. Dividia com mais três homens, e estes a olhavam como se ela fosse comestível.

Ela sentia horror por aquilo, e fazia uma careta de descontentamento toda vez que os encontrava.

Indo a cidade, poderia colocar a cabeça em ordem, e retornar a calma e autodomínio que sempre tivera. E assim quem sabe... Ter alguns minutos longe daquela sede.

"Claro." Respondeu com um sorriso.

"Ótimo. Vá até o pátio principal, perto dos portões ás duas. Eu vou te dispensar do trabalho aqui por esse tempo."

"Certo."

O general McCarthy comia suas habituais rosquinhas da manhã, enquanto observava um Edward pensativo estirado retamente no sofá.

"O que foi hein?"

Edward nem sequer olhou para ele.

"Edward! Acorda!" Gritou o general McCarthy.

Com um sobressalto, o general olhou para McCarthy.

"Onde você estava? Lua?"

O general fez uma careta e esfregou as mãos no rosto.

"Estou cansado, só isso."

"Olha... O generalíssimo Cullen, cansado? Isso é novidade. E olha que te conheço há um bom tempo."

"Cala a boca, Emmet." Grunhiu.

"O povo do departamento falou das suspeitas sobre..."

"Melhor não falar sobre isso." Cortou. "Quanto mais discrição, melhor."

"Certo... Certo..." Emmet levantou as mãos em rendição. "Você acha que está entre os novatos? Ou os funcionários?"

"Eu não sei..." Murmurou. "Mas tenho suspeitas. E seja quem for o infeliz, eu vou achá-lo."

Ele se levantou em um pulo, pronto para sair da sala. Mas Emmet empurrou sua cadeira de rodas em sua direção e o puxou pelo braço."Ei... Você pode ter essa fachada na cara, mas eu sei o que está se passando dentro de você. Eu te conheço, Edward. E esquece o passado! Esqueça os Volturi! Já passou! São mais de vinte anos!"

"Chega Emmet." Edward se desvencilhou. "Eu sei o que faço e devo fazer."

"Eu sei o que você acha que deve fazer Cullen." Suspirou McCarthy. "Não vou falar mais nada... Mas se eu fosse você começava a viver, antes que fosse tarde demais."

O general nada disse, somente girou os pés, pegou as luvas de boxe em cima de uma mesa e saiu da sala.

Ás duas horas, Bella estava no pátio principal da sede se achando uma burra.

Como que ela iria para a cidade? Não tinha carros á sua disposição, nem muito menos sabia quem poderia levá-la.

Estava pronta para voltar á enfermaria e pedir explicações á Alice, quando um carro preto passou por sua frente, parou e buzinou.

Ela encarou o vidro preto, que logo se abaixou revelando um homem fardado lá dentro.

"Você é Claire Evans?"

Assentiu. Ele então pediu para que entrasse no carro. Ela o fez.

Mas logo quando o carro saiu dos portões, o motorista parou e saiu do carro.

E dentro de alguns segundos, ela viu somente os pés de um homem vindo em sua direção. 

Usava sapatos pretos, e a calça preta social...

Então o coração de Bella falhou uma batida ao reconhecer os passos firmes e seguros, quase arrogantes. Se passos poderiam ser arrogantes, eram aqueles!

À medida que se aproximava ela avistava as pernas, o paletó preto por cima da blusa branca de botões, sem gravata.

Então... O queixo quadrado, com o pomo de adão levemente saltado. A boca em linha fina, o nariz reto, os olhos verdes perfurantes e os cabelos desorganizados naquele tom estranho de cobre.

"Mer-da."

Então o general Edward Cullen abriu a porta do carro e entrou daquele jeito firme, mas ao mesmo tempo elegante.

Nem sequer olhou para Bella. Girou a chave na ignição, e arrancou pneus deixando para trás a sede da NSA.

Agora Bella se chutava mentalmente por ter achado que qualquer lugar seria melhor que aquele prédio, pois agora, ele parecia infinitamente à melhor opção para ela.

A Infiltrada - Visitinha

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 09,Fanfics

Itália

Marcus se sentia extremamente frustrado!

Ele estava com todo o plano arquitetado em sua mente, mas não tinha como realizá-lo.

Tudo por que aquela cadela loira não aparecia mais!

E nem outra mulher.

Parecia que sua fama era bem conhecida, e só marmanjos russos barbudos apareciam por ali.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo ainda permaneceria na Itália. Não sabiam se o levariam para a Rússia. Não sabia nada.

Afinal, o que eles fariam com ele se ele não tinha nada para dar?

Por que ele continuava ali naquele maldito cativeiro?

Ele sabia que tinha algo a mais que precisava saber. Mas não sabia o quê.

Então houve um descuido, e ele acabou ouvindo uma conversa em russo. Ele entendia poucas coisas, mas foi o suficiente para ele descobrir.

A mulher se chamava Roza*, e havia viajado para os EUA para falar com um contratante.

Maryland. EUA.

A pequena viagem inteira eles ficaram em silêncio. Bella se encontrava estranhamente nervosa, torcendo as mãos no colo e torcendo para que o general não pudesse notar.

Parecia perseguição! Um carma do destino!

Olhou pelo canto do olho para o general. Ele estava de terno, e parecia um político ou um homem de negócios. Enquanto ela estava com roupas normais.

A regra dizia que quando não estivessem de serviço, que os membros do órgão não andassem com os uniformes, então lá estavam os dois, indo para a cidade, juntos, sem que ninguém pudesse identificá-los.

E se o general resolvesse matá-la? E se o general realmente houvesse descoberto tudo e estivesse pronto a tirá-la de cena ou tentar arrancar informações?

Está certo que ela já estava parcialmente desconfiada, mas lidar com o fato cara a cara parecia demais aterrorizador.

Mas e se fosse, ela não podia se deixar levar! Não! Definitivamente! Ela tinha os pais como exemplo. Morreram como heróis. Morreram com dignidade, ou o máximo de dignidade que poderiam conseguir.

Ela os teria como exemplo, e isso seria o bastante para mostrar para aquele general com as três estrelas no peito, de que Claire Evans, não existia. Ali era a pele de Isabella Swan.

Swan... Ele se lembraria desse nome e temeria.

Finalmente a cidade se aproximava, e Bella respirou mais calmamente. Aquela viagem em silêncio estava a mortificando.

Não que ela fosse tremendamente fã da conversação. Não era um Jasper da vida, mas simplesmente silêncio demais era desconcertante.

"É o seguinte, Evans..." O general disse quebrando o silêncio o que foi quase um baque para ela. "Eu verei algumas coisas, e você vá com sua lista até a Clinical's Medical, compre tudo e em uma hora me encontre na estátua do centro da cidade." Ele dizia tudo automaticamente como se dissesse ordens á uma tropa.

Bella bufou internamente, enquanto o general abria a porta do carro o que logo foi seguido por ela.

Ele apertou o botão automático do alarme e saiu andando autorizadamente até pelas ruas da cidade!

Bella imaginou o que o prefeito faria se o visse andando assim pelas ruas, como se ele fosse o dono de tudo, e todos sucumbissem á suas ordens.

Ela continuou parada ali o encarando, até que ele se voltou:

"Uma hora, novato." E virou uma esquina, desaparecendo, então.

Bella abanou a cabeça, e tentou manter certa coerência e calma.

Era claro que o general sabia que ela não conhecia a cidade! Segundo seu registro de documentos ela viera de uma cidadezinha qualquer em Washington, chamada Forks!

Era claro que a opção por uma cidade pequena foi proposital para os Volturi. Seria mais fácil colocar algum documento dela ali dentro, junto com alguma assinação barata de certidão de nascimento do que em uma cidade grande.

"Clinical's Medical" Suspirou. "É lógico que eu sei onde é." Ironizou andando em direção aonde tinha mais movimento.

Ela pediu várias informações até conseguir achar a bendita loja. Olhando no relógio constatou que perdera preciosos quinze minutos!

Pegou a lista que Alice preparara e lhe dera naquela manhã e deu para a atendente que prometeu trazer todo o pedido. Bella somente teria que sentar e esperar, se entupindo de cafeína no processo.

A loja era toda branca e verde musgo, provavelmente quem a havia projetado esperava que lembrasse realmente um hospital.

Um vidro separava o interior da calçada movimentada e apinhada de pessoas emaranhas em casacos de outono.

Ela andou naquela direção, e suspirando, observou o ar que saia de sua boca embaçar o vidro.

Ela achou uma boa distração nisso por dois minutos, e logo uma grande parte do vidro estava embaçada.

Olhou encabulada para o interior da loja para qualquer atendente que estivesse vendo, porém parecia que a única que havia estava se encarregando de providenciar sua compra.

Então, bufando descontente e esperando estar em qualquer outro local, limpou rapidamente o embaço do vidro, revelando então, a figura, alta, magra e esguia, os cabelos pretos caindo pelos olhos, os olhos pretos semicerrados, e a pele branca lisa endurecida pela maxilar e a boca rígida, encarando-a do outro lado do vidro.

"ALEC?"

A Infiltrada - Outra Abordagem

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 10,Fanfics

NSA.

"Será que não é o caso de mantê-lo afastado por algum tempo?" Emmet perguntou preocupado para Alice.

Eles sempre foram amigos, e agora, dividiam a mesma preocupação. O general Cullen.  
Alice suspirou e girou a caneta nas mãos, pensativa.

"Ele tem que parar com essa obsessão... Ele estava bem. Ok. Ele é sempre daquele jeito, mas desde que descobriu que tem um infiltrado dos Volturi aqui, ele não irá sossegar até descobrir quem é."

"Nós temos procedimentos quando há suspeitas, Alice." Emmet suspirou encostada a cabeça nas mãos. "Mas ele insiste que quer cuidar de tudo sozinho, e isso me preocupa."

"Quando se tem um infiltrado não é o caso de ter uma inspeção na ficha de todos? Vigiar todos? E fazer uma rigorosa inspeção?"

"Sim. Mas ele não quer saber... O diretor geral nem sabe que tem um infiltrado. Edward pediu para o departamento manter segredo."

"E se algo der errado? Tem tudo para dar errado, Emmet! E ele não consegue ver isso por que está cego!"

"Eu sei..." Suspirou McCarthy. "Eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes já lhe falei, mas se as coisas não melhorarem, eu vou ter que agir sem ele, e achar esse infiltrado custe o que custar." 

Maryland. EUA.

O susto que Bella levou foi tremendo, mas ela logo se recuperou quando Alec fez sinal para que o seguisse.

Bella ainda estava chocada.

O que Alec fazia ali?

A atendente ainda não voltara então á passos rápidos seguiu Alec olhando para trás a todo o momento para ver se o general estava por ali ou não.

Ela ainda tinha alguns minutos.

Ele parou em uma ruela deserta, e Bella irada foi até ele.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Dirigiu-se em italiano. "Está louco?"

Ele pegou um aparelho metálico da bolsa e passou por todo o corpo de Bella.

Constatando que não havia nenhuma escuta, guardou o aparelho.

Ele cruzou os braços de encontro ao peito, e sorriu irônico.

"Eu sabia que você não seria a pessoa certa para a missão."

Bella corou de raiva. Ele não falara, mas sabia de que se referia ao fracasso do navio com o carregamento de ecstasy!

"Você sabia que o general Cullen está andando por aqui? Ele pode nos pegar!"  
Retrucou com raiva.

"Eu vim dar um recado dos Volturi."

"Fale logo!" Bella se encontrava tremendamente nervosa, olhando para o fim da ruela a todo o momento imaginando ver um general a olhando vitorioso e descobrindo tudo.

"Eles acham que você está demorando demais. Você precisa se apressar."

Ela bufou. "Vocês sabiam que eu estou infiltrada na NSA? É um dos órgãos de inteligência mais importante dos EUA! O que você espera? Que seja algo extremamente fácil?"

"Você já está a quatro meses na organização!"

"E eu já descobri algumas coisas! Sei onde é a sala de controle marítimo, quem é o responsável, sei também..."

"Bella..." Ele falou com raiva. "Você tem a data. Nessa data você precisa conseguir. Não tem adiantamentos. Não tem como nós nos comunicarmos com você. Essa é uma exceção."

"Ótimo." Bufou. "Já deu o seu recado? Tenho que me apressar! Como se eu não soubesse!"

"Não..." Ele a segurou pelo braço a forçando a se voltar para ele. Ele a encarou com firmeza. "Tem uma coisa importante que precisa saber."

"O que é?" Pelas borboletas em seu estômago, Bella pressentia que algo ruim estava vindo.

"A NSA descobriu que tem um infiltrado."

A boca de Bella se abriu em um "O".

"Como...?"

"Não importa. Mas descobriu." Alec desconversou. "Você tem que tomar cuidado. E também... Os Volturi tiveram uma idéia para você conseguir o prazo."

"Idéia?"

"Preste atenção. Eu só vou falar uma vez." Ele olhou para algum ponto atrás de Bella, e começou. "O general Cullen é uma das pessoas mais importantes do NSA. Ele exerce influência em tudo."

"Como se eu não soubesse..." Bufou, contrariada.

"Os Volturi acham então que você deve se aproximar dele."

"Como assim 'me aproximar'?"

"Seja melhor amiga dele! Seja a melhor aluna! Tanto faz. Faça-o se apaixonar, qualquer coisa! Mas se aproxime dele. Ele é valioso, e poderá te levar exatamente para onde nós queremos."

"Ele nunca vai fazer isso..." Bufou Bella revirando os olhos. "Você não conhece o general."

"Bella..." Ele disse sério, mas logo assumindo um tom de ironia. "Você não tem muitas escolhas. Se você falhar nessa missão... Não terão outras... Você sabe o porquê."

"Sei... Eu vou com essa missão até o fim Alec. Não vou fracassar! Custe-me o que custar!"

"Ótimo." Ele foi caminhando, para ir embora, mas antes de sair, virou a cabeça por cima do ombro. "E vê se ganha aquele campeonato, Bella. Estamos torcendo por você."

E saiu.

Aquele pequeno encontro foi o bastante para Bella perceber diversas coisas.

A primeira: Os Volturi a vigiavam e eles queriam que ela soubesse disso.  
A segunda: Eles estavam achando mais uma vez que falharia.  
A terceira: Ela nunca, realmente nunca, conseguiria arrancar algo do general Cullen.  
A quarta: Ela teria muitos, mais muitos problemas pela frente.

Bella voltou correndo para a loja e a atendente estava olhando para todos os lados, com confusão estampada em seu rosto.

"Olá." Bella se aproximou do balcão. "Tive que dar uma saída."

Ela sorriu. "Ah, claro. Bem, um homem veio aqui pegar as coisas levando para o carro."  
Bella gelou.

"Que homem?"

"Ah..." A atendente deu um sorrisinho envergonhado. "Um alto... Bom de corpo... Extremamente bem afeiçoado..."

"Ok. Ok. Não precisa continuar." Fez um gesto displicente com as mãos. "Ele não tinha nem um sorriso no rosto?"

Ela pensou. "É... Ele não estava com nenhuma expressão... Mas eu acho que ele deu uma piscada para mim!"

Aquilo era demais para Bella. Revirou os olhos, agradeceu e saiu da loja.

Só quando sentiu uma forte lufada de vento em seu rosto do lado de fora que percebeu a seriedade da situação.

O general. Pegou. Compras. Ela. Não. Estava!

Perguntas.

Sim, perguntas. O que ela falaria?

Ela paralisou na rua e começou a formular várias desculpas em sua mente, mas sabia que o general era esperto o suficiente para perceber.

Andou em direção ao carro e então com o canto do olho distinguiu a figura alta do Cullen lendo um jornal em uma banca.

Bella tremeu. UGH! Respondeu internamente.

Ela nunca fora de tremer ou temer alguém. Mas aquele general Cullen...

Caminhou na direção dele, com a boca formulando qualquer desculpa, mas antes mesmo que ela formulasse alguma palavra, o general já estava dizendo:

"Você já sentiu ódio alguma vez?" A pergunta de Edward a pegou desprevenida. Ela fechou a boca e engoliu em seco.  
Ele nem sequer olhara para ela. 

"É... Todos sentem ódio. É humano."

Embora ela achasse que fosse inumano também, já que o general não demonstrava sinais de ser "humano".

Ele então torceu o jornal que segurava, e o transformou em uma bola de papel. O balconista o olhou com os olhos arregalados.

"S-senhor..." Começou gaguejando, provavelmente com medo do general. "É..."

Então Edward jogou algumas moedas para o homem, virou as costas e saiu andando em direção ao carro.

Bella aturdida observou o balconista pegar o jornal que ficara no chão, desdobrá-lo, e relevar então, uma grande manchete que dizia:

"GOVERNO ACHA QUE OS VOLTURI FORAM RESPONSÁVEIS PELO CARREGAMENTO DE NARCÓTICOS QUE ATRAVESSOU O TRANSATLÂNTICO HÁ UM ANO."

A Infiltrada - Como Generais Tratam Damas

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 11,Fanfics

"Você está bem?" Jasper perguntou pela enésima vez á Bella.

"Merda, Jasper. Já disse que sim." Respondeu irada.

Mentira! Nada estava bem! Nada.

As coisas para Bella só estavam piorando.

Para começar, o general. Depois a NSA sabendo ter um infiltrado. E a necessidade de se aproximar do homem que ela mais queria distância.

Uma semana depois do ocorrido na cidade, e depois da viagem de volta até o quartel-general, Bella tentou progredir em sua missão.

Mas os resultados não foram muitos. Ela precisava de mais informações, mas ninguém estava disposto á dar, e ela não queria colocar um letreiro luminoso em seu pescoço dizendo "EI, eu sou a infiltrada! Me dêem informações!"

Ela estava tentando se convencer de algum modo que ela poderia progredir na missão e respeitar o prazo estabelecido pela máfia, mas ela sabia que as coisas não eram fáceis.

Ela tinha que encarar a realidade. Era a vida dela. Era sua reputação.

Ela era filha de Renne e Charlie Swan. Precisava honrá-los!

Mas se aproximar do general por outro lado se tornava penoso...

Ela não suportava permanecer um minuto em sua presença. Sempre a analisando, humilhando-a, testando-a, perfurando-a. Fazendo-a tremer e temer o seu futuro na organização.

E outra coisa que lhe chamava a atenção era que se a NSA sabia do infiltrado deveria estar tomando providências.

E se eles ainda não a tomaram, poderia ser que soubessem que era ela, e esperavam que...

UGH! CHEGA BELLA!

"Ei, o que está fazendo?" Bella berrou notando que Jasper a empurrava em direção a enfermaria.

Quando o menino garantira tanta intimidade assim?

"Estou te levando para a enfermaria! Claire você está doente! Pálida, suando. Está horrível."

Ela deu um safanão no menino e se livrou esfregando o rosto com as mãos, cansada.  
"Só estou estressada com o meu quarto. Aqueles homens lá..."

"Você poderia pedir uma transferência. Qual é, deve ter em algum lugar, algum direito, alguma lei filha de um pai que te diga que pode mudar para um quarto com mulheres."

Ela bufou, e respondeu com amarga ironia. "Em que mundo vive Jasper? Aqui, quem é a lei, se você não percebeu, é o general."

Ele não respondeu. Bella tomando isso como deixa, virou-se e saiu andando por entre os corredores.

Andou pelos jardins bem cuidados da NSA, sentindo que o cerco estava se fechando cada vez mais.

Ignorou o aviso "Não sente na grama", e se espreguiçou na grama bem cuidada.

Quebrar regras de vez em quando é bom, em um lugar que é sempre continências, postura, rigidez... E infiltração.

Olhou para a lua no céu, e suspirou.

Onde ela estava com a cabeça ao aceitar aquela missão?

Para provar aos seus pais, aos Volturi, e a si mesma que era capaz de fazer algo ilícito?

Pegou um pouco das folhinhas e ficou esfarelando na mão, até ouvir um barulho característico. A cadeira de rodas do general McCarthy.

"Está tudo bem, Evans?" Perguntou polidamente.

Bella se levantou rapidamente, fez uma continência e se prostrou na posição de sentido.

O general – bem mais amigável que outros generais por aí – apenas sorriu, e com um abano de mãos, pediu para que ela se sentasse novamente.

Ela o obedeceu.

"Está sim, general." Respondeu polidamente.

"Saudades de casa?"

Ela bufou. "Algo assim..."

O general brincou com o espaldar da cadeira, e sorriu para a lua.

"Você tem bastante potencial, Evans... Quando o treinamento terminar, espero-te ver caminhando ainda por esses corredores."

"Acho difícil..." Suspirou, sem pensar, mas logo se arrependeu.

"Por quê?" Emmet a examinou.

Ela logo conseguiu se recuperar. Emmet não era como Edward. Com McCarthy ela agia naturalmente, com sua avidez natural. O general Edward Cullen era o único homem que a fazia temer.

E odiaria que um dia ele soubesse disso.

"Por que meus pais queriam que eu entrasse. Meu sonho sempre foi ser psicóloga!"

Ele riu, envergando a cabeça para trás.

"Psicóloga? Sério?"

"Sim." Sorriu. "Entender a mente das pessoas e tudo, acho interessante..."

Emmet sorriu, e Bella sabia que algo a mais se passava pela mente dele, mas pela sua percepção nada contra ela.

Então ele logo se despediu e ela continuou sozinha.

Durante minutos ela pensou e chegou a uma forte conclusão.

Ela tinha que fazer escolhas. E as piores escolhas para ela, poderiam ser a única chance de preservar sua vida.

Estava resolvido, então!

Ela se levantou pronta para voltar ao seu dormitório e dormir, mas um movimento do outro lado do pátio chamou sua atenção.

Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido, e dotada de uma curiosidade instantânea, se escondeu atrás de uns arbustos e espiou.

Pertos dos portões da ala leste do NSA, caminhando por entre o caminho de pedras que levava ás salas de monitoramento do quartel-geral haviam duas figuras parcialmente encobertas pela escuridão da noite.

Bella estreitou os olhos para conseguir ver melhor, mas as figuras se aproximaram de uma área mais iluminada pela ão o coração dela gelou ao distinguir uma das pessoas. 

Aquela figura ela reconheceria até no inferno. Isso se o inferno não fosse ali mesmo.

Então eles passaram bem ao lado dela, e ela se encolheu ligeiramente.

Então, conseguiu claramente ver a alta mulher, vestida de um terninho azul petróleo extremamente justo ao corpo.

O corpo dela era divino, e seu rosto era muito bem feito perfeitamente moldurado pela cascata de cabelos loiros platinados.

Bella arregalou os olhos ao ver o general Edward Cullen segurando a cintura da mulher delicadamente, e ajudando-a a subir as escadas do quartel.

De um jeito delicado, cavalheiro, e totalmente diferente do general Cullen que conhecia.

A Infiltrada - Ensina-me a Lutar

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 12,Fanfics,Soundtrack

Itália

"Qual é o problema dela?" Marcus vociferou frustrado na cama.

Já fazia uma semana que ele estava preso naquele lugar imundo, deixado a sua própria mercê, afinal Aro e Caius não se dariam ao trabalho de tirar o sócio DELES de um seqüestro pela máfia russa.

Seu plano de conquistar a bela loira russa fora água abaixo, porque ela sumira para alguma viagem, e nenhuma outra mulher influente o visitava. Talvez informadas do grande poder de sedução dele.

Talvez nenhuma ínfima mulher rondasse aqueles corredores!

Mas mesmo quando ela estivera ali por uma ou duas vezes, a formosa Roza nunca mostrara algum fascínio por ele, muito pelo contrário.

Mas Marcus a domaria! Ah se iria! Afinal, todas querem Marcus!

Aquele bordão idiota tinha um motivo para existir afinal.

Do outro lado do esconderijo, Roza acabava de chegar ainda com a mala na mão.

"Que calor..." Ela gemeu retirando o lenço de seda de volta do pescoço. Verão na Itália seria bom, se ela estivesse ali para turismo, claro. Até as noites eram quentes!

Quando se tinha que ficar andando de um lado para o outro, cuidando de assuntos chatos, o calor era bem dispensável, obrigada.

Afinal, ela gostava de calor, e a Rússia não era um país tropical nem temperado. Frio e temperaturas amenas quase o tempo todo. E ela não era o tipo de mulher que gostava de rotina.

Mas também tinha que cuidar de seus negócios, incluindo viagens internacionais, o que esgotava todo seu tempo, e pelo menos cuidava da parte "mudando de paisagens."

Na cozinha ao lado da sala, Dimitri, um dos membros da máfia, mexia a bunda de um lado para o outro ao som Mc Hammer.

Música: MC Hammer - U Can't Touch This

watch?v=otCpCn0l4Wo&feature=related

Sua mão deslizava por entre as embalagens de vinho, procurando por um bom adequado.

Ele queria levar talvez algo mais interessante ao gatinho italiano, embora este fosse muito idiota, ele tinha que admitir.

Homens idiotas não faziam seu feitio, mas ali no meio do nada...

Foi quando com um "A-HÁ!" escolheu um bom vinho (ironia: italiano) e o pegou, na esperança que ele pelo menos amaciasse o coração do prendido.

Foi quando ouviu a porta se abrir, e Roza chegar da viagem.

"Roza!" Dimitri disse surgindo em uma porta com toda a potência de seus quase dois metros, sua longa cabeleira loira, calça apertadíssima, segurando uma garrafa de vinho.

"Bom Giorno!" Ela disse ironicamente abraçando-o. Desde que conhecera Dimitri, ela tivera uma pequena queda por ele... Mas não valia a pena. Negócios primeiro.

Além do que a fruta do brutamonte não fosse bem... "Elas." Na verdade, a história era bem mais complexa. E não conseguia pensar como tudo se transcorrera... E nem onde conseguira uma calça feminina apertadinha que cobrisse todos os 1,50m de pernas.

Ele se afastou dela olhando-a de corpo inteiro, fazendo um estalo com a boca.

"Como estão nossos amigos americanos?"

Ela rolou os olhos. "Consumistas e perfeccionistas como sempre." Ela disse naturalmente. "Onde está Lênin?"

"Voltou para Moscou." Dimitri achava que ele não queria ficar muito em sua presença, não depois que ele deu aquela piscada infalível para o "chefinho".

Ele suspirou sonhadoramente. Seria tão bom namorar um mafioso... Mas por todo o caso tinha um belo italiano idiota preso ao lado do seu quarto.

"E como está nosso amiguinho?" Perguntou deixando sua mala no canto.

"Está lá... Mal-humorado." Rolou os olhos. E então se lembrou do vinho em sua mão.

"Ótimo." Ela riu.

Dirigiu-se então ao outro lado da casa e abriu a porta, onde se encontrava o mafioso.

Ele estava deitado com as mãos cobrindo o rosto e parecendo estressado e tenso.

Ela sorriu.

Ia fechando a porta, quando o homem tirou as mãos dos olhos e a olhou.

Mas ela já fechara a porta.

Então ele começou a bater na porta, chamando-a.

"Ei! Ei! Tesoro!"

Ela sorriu torto enquanto se distanciava. Era só para ele saber que ela estava ali.

Maryland. EUA.

Bella não queria acreditar. Não que ela não queria... Tecnicamente, ela não podia.

Como alguém como o general: monstro, rude, insensível, desprezível, arrogante, estúpido, provocador poderia ter... Alguém?

Por que estava na cara que aquela linda mulher era algo dele.

Namorada? Noiva? Esposa?

Bella gelou.

Será que o general tinha esposa?

Não... Ele morava no quartel como general responsável pelos novatos. Que mulher aturaria um marido ausente o tempo todo?

Mas a idéia era quase... Incrédula.

Ela nunca imaginara o general com alguém. Amando. Presenteando. Sendo gentil. Educado. Atencioso... Sorrindo.

Bella tinha certeza que a mulher que conseguisse arrancar um sorriso daquele homem, seria a mulher que conquistaria verdadeiramente o seu coração.

Rindo consigo mesma, Bella percebeu que aquele momento era impossível de acontecer.

Os treinamentos de exército estavam cada vez mais rigorosos. Bella se surpreendia com o aumento de sua capacidade nos exercícios.

Estava mais hábil, mais forte e mais voraz.

Nem mesmo o general poderia criticar seu desempenho, se bem que durante os últimos dias ele nem sequer a havia olhado, e nem humilhado ou feito nada.

Depois da cena do carro, ela nunca mais ficara a um espaço pequeno dele.

E isso era bom. Para sua integridade, mas péssimo para o que pretendia.

"Está muito bem, Evans." McCarthy aplaudiu, logo quando Bella terminou a seqüência de exercícios em um ótimo tempo.

Ela sorriu e procurou o general Cullen com o olhar.

Para jogar um olhar superior e dizer que ela era boa, sim, obrigada.

Mas não o achou em nenhum lugar a vista. Abaixou a cabeça e continuou a seqüência.

Só o viu na hora do almoço, quando todos os novatos se posicionaram no pátio central para um pronunciamento.

Todos estavam em posição de sentido, e logo os generais Cullen acompanhado de McCarthy se aproximaram de todos.

"Boa tarde." Cumprimentou Cullen automaticamente, nem sequer esperando por uma resposta. "Como vocês bem notaram. De cinqüenta, somente quinze restaram. E daqui para frente muitos outros."

O ar ficou tenso.

Então McCarthy pediu a palavra:

"Como foi dito no começo do ano, todos os anos temos o campeonato de boxe entre os novatos, subordinados, coronéis, generais, e até alguns funcionários da NSA."

Ouvi um burburinho de contentamento.

"A sala de treinamento está aberta para quem quiser... O campeonato ocorrerá em Julho. Daqui três meses. Preparem-se. SENTIDO!"

Todos obedeceram à ordem e logo foram dispensados.

Naquele dia Bella ajudou Alice na enfermaria em seu horário habitual.

"Com os treinamentos para o campeonato isso aqui vai lotar!" Alice riu.

Bella sorriu nervosa.

Pelo jeito ela faria parte das pessoas que lotariam a enfermaria.

Caminhando depois do seu expediente pelos corredores, não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem de vários dias da mulher linda e o general entrando no quartel.

Mas logo abanou a cabeça tentando eliminar aqueles pensamentos. Ela já tinha demais com o que se preocupar.

Então ouviu os passos agitados de Jasper atrás de si.

"Claire! Claire!"

"Que foi?" Suspirou.

"É melhor você não ir treinar agora." Ele disse parecendo alarmado. Há algum tempo Jasper percebera que Bella não se bicava com o general Cullen. Finalmente!

"Eu sei Jasper." Continuou andando, ignorando.

Ele persistiu.

"Não, você não sabe quem está lá..."

"Eu sei Jasper." Repetiu cansadamente enquanto continuava andando.

"Sabe?" Perguntou confuso, franzindo a testa. "E você vai lá do mesmo jeito?"

"Deixa-me em paz, ok?" Respondeu bruscamente.

O menino se encolheu.

"Ok, certo..."

Bella então foi dominada por um sentimento de... Culpa?

INFERNO! Ela não costumava ser sempre tão sentimental assim.

"Desculpe Jasper... Eu só... Estou com problemas demais na cabeça, tá?"

"Ok, não se preocupe com um filho de um pai como eu..." Ele olhou para os pés, mordeu os lábios, e saiu.

"JASPER!" Chamou, mas ele já havia dobrado o corredor.

SACO! Bella fungou internamente.

Só essa lhe faltava agora.

Continuou caminhando pelo corredor e cada pensamento que teve seria um motivo para ela parar, dar meia volta e partir, mas mesmo assim, continuou:

"Você não está apta a pertencer á NSA." Ele disse, criticando-a.  
"Você não me conhece." Ela retrucou, sentindo um enorme peso nos ombros.  
"Não?" Arqueou a sobrancelha.  
"Ninguém conhece ninguém."  
"Talvez eu reconheça uma fracasso de longe, novato."

"Talvez você seja velha demais para isso. Talvez seja hora de deixar pessoas que realmente querem e consigam entrar, entrarem."

[...]

"É assim que pretende defender o nosso país? Você continuaria nesse ritmo se fosse para defender sua vida?" O general ponderou com a voz severa.

[...]  
O general pegou o bastão preto que sempre carregava consigo e com um movimento só, sem tempo de reação, desferiu um golpe no estômago de Bella.

[...]

"Gosta de boxe então, novato?" Ele perguntou.  
"Gosto." Bella respondeu com o máximo de dignidade que conseguira achar.  
"Pois então assista, pois lutar é impossível para você." E assim ele entrou na sala, deixando uma Bella perplexa e de boca aberta no umbral da porta.

[...]

[...]

"Por quê?" Ela pressionou. Ele desviou um rápido olhar para ela.  
"Por que você não conseguiria lutar."  
"Só por que sou mulher?" Ela estava perdendo as paciências. "Existem outras mulheres aqui."  
"Porém mais fortes e mais capacitadas... E jovens."

[...]

"Lutar... Com você?"  
"Claro." Ele então agachou e passou pelos fios do ringue. "Ou você tem medo?"

[...]

"Novato." O general virou-se para ela, impassível como sempre. "Pegue suas coisas."  
"Mas esse é meu quarto!" Protestou.  
O general Cullen a olhou firmemente. "Quem é o general aqui?"

[...]

"O que a fez pensar..." Ignorou o comentário dela, enquanto caminhava em sua direção analisando a sala, como se nunca houvesse a visto. Aqueles passos falsos, mas ao mesmo tempo firmes, lhe causavam calafrios. "Que poderá se tornar boa o suficiente para entrar em um campeonato com profissionais, treinando sozinha?"

Com aquelas lembranças lhe saltando a mente, ela parou de frente a enorme porta de madeira e já conseguia ouvir o barulho característico de socos desferidos em seqüências rápidas e precisas. Suspirou.

Edward estava com a cabeça inundada de pensamentos. O estresse estava o atormentando e até Alice enchia o saco.

Ele tinha quase trinta anos e estava bem seguro de si, obrigado.

A única maneira que ele achava para se descontrair e esquecer-se das coisas era o boxe.

Seus socos eram precisos e ritmados contra o saco vermelho dependurado no teto. O suor escorria por seu peito desnudo chegando até seu short azul.

Cada vez ele ia mais forte. Quando vinha o cansaço, aumentava mais o ritmo querendo quebrar barreiras e ultrapassar limites.

Os músculos de seus braços e abdômen se contraiam a cada investida, e uma dor característica desconfortável surgia, mas ele ignorava.

"Argh..." Resmungava enquanto continuava com a seqüência.

Estava concentrado no saco como se fosse o seu maior oponente, o seu maior inimigo.

Ele recebera notícias boas ultimamente, mas se sentira frustrado ao saber que ainda teria que esperar um bom tempo.

Quando já havia se forçado demasiadamente, com um último forte soco endireitou as costas e esticou o braço até o ringue para pegar a garrafa de água que depositara ali, quando pelo canto do olho viu a figura do novato.

Ignorou-a e bebeu metade da garrafa, fechando com a tampa, e logo se virando em direção ao bob.

Ouviu o novato bufar.

Ele continuou ignorando.

Tirou as luvas e se concentrou nos chutes com os pés.

Talvez o novato fosse embora, e o deixasse em paz. Não estava a fim de lidar com crianças hoje.

Mas logo ela estava ao seu lado encarando-o.

Ele continuou a ignorá-la.

Bella usou de todo seu autocontrole para não dar meia volta e ir embora dali. Se a situação estava difícil, o general Cullen dava um jeito de torná-la ainda mais!

Respirou fundo, e não pode deixar de observar como o general era realmente... Realmente forte.

Parecia que era incrustado de músculos, e força.

Bella desviou o olhar de sua seqüência de chutes muito bem feitos, então em um ato impensado segurou no braço musculoso do homem.

Ele sentiu um choque com o toque e parou os movimentos. Totalmente rígido, encarou Bella com ódio no olhar.

Ela tinha coragem de tocá-lo?

Ela notando seu olhar ameaçador, logo afastou as mãos e disse:

"Eu aceito."

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Aceita?"

Ela suspirou. Sabia que não seria fácil. Ele a faria dizer com todas as palavras. Só para humilhá-la. Maltratá-la.

"Eu. Aceito. Ser. Sua. Aluna."

Ele então surpreendendo a ela, virou-lhe as costas e foi para o outro lado da sala.

Bella bufou e mais uma vez teve que apelar ao bom senso de permanecer ali.

"Você disse que me treinaria!" Gritou ainda no mesmo lugar.

"E eu lembro que recusou." Ele respondeu pendurando as luvas em um cabide na entrada.

"Eu... Eu..." Engoliu em seco. "Mudei de idéia."

Ele parou no lugar onde estava, e ela o viu analisando com os dedos a cadeira, pensativo.

Sua respiração estava pesada, esperando pela resposta do homem.

Internamente ela ansiava que ele rejeitasse...

"Serei seu treinador." Disse se virando e cruzando os braços de encontro ao peito.

Mesmo com um ringue separando-os, Bella conseguia sentir o ar tenso a envolvê-la.

"O-obrigada..." Começou. Talvez um pouco de educação o fizesse amolecer?

"Até que você é um pouco esperta."

Bella paralisou.

Seria aquilo um elogio da parte dele? Vindo do general, aquilo era realmente um avanço e...

Ele então pegou uma camiseta branca da cadeira a vestiu, e antes de sair da sala, resmungou:

"Mas ainda não o bastante."

E saiu.

"É..." Bella suspirou cansadamente. "Quem disse que seria fácil, mesmo?"

A Infiltrada - O Melhor Treinador do Mundo

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 13,Fanfics

Itália

"Até que algumas vezes você é legal, Caius." Aro disse sorridente se debruçando no computador.

Caius revirou os olhos enquanto acariciava sua cobra de dois metros.

"Não agüento mais você pedindo para jogar xadrez comigo! O computador pode jogar o dia inteiro se quiser!"

E tomara que nunca enjoe... Caius completou em sua mente.

Aro então se levantou, e tomando o máximo de distância da cobra deu um abraço de urso no sócio.

"Valeu irmão!"

"SAÍ DAQUI!" Caius berrou precipitando a cobra na direção dele.

Aro grunhiu e voltou-se para o computador onde começou a jogar xadrez com o computador.

"O que você acha? Tabuleiro de porcelana ou madeira?"

Caius revirou os olhos. Pegou a cobra com as duas mãos e virou a cara dela bem para sua frente. A língua dela se moveu quase tocando sua pele, e ele franziu o rosto.

"Você tem cara do quê?"

"Oras... De cobra." Aro apontou, fazendo um "der" com a boca.

"Seu idiota!" Caius bufou. "Estou falando de 'nome'."

"E para quê você quer dar nome para a cobra?" Aro perguntou movendo o seu pião.  
"Pelo mesmo motivo que você deu um nome para o laptop?" Retrucou Caius com ironia.

"É diferente."

"Pelo menos a Perfídia é um ser vivo."

"PERFÍDIA? Isso é nome de cobra?"

"Você queria o quê? NAGINI? Sou mafioso, não plagiário."

Aro revirou os olhos e de repente seus ombros caíram.

"Sabe... Eu estava vendo o rei aqui no jogo de xadrez, e me lembrei de Marcus..."

Suspirou apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

Caius bufou. "E o que Marcus tem haver com o rei do xadrez?"

"Ah..." Aro fez desenhos circulares com o polegar na mesa de mogno. "Ele sempre é o bonzão em tudo... Se achando o máximo... Ele se acha um rei... Ele faz falta, embora quando ele estivesse aqui parecesse não valer nada."

"Ele faz tanta falta que você nem respeita a imagem dele e usa todos os ternos dele!"

Caius riu, depositando a Perfídia no chão e fazendo um drinque para ele.

"Eles não podem mofar no armário!" Aro defendeu ofendido.

Os ombros de Aro caíram e ele ficou imaginando o que Marcus faria quando voltasse.

Se voltasse.

"Será que não devemos fazer alguma coisa?" Aro perguntou, se voltando para o sócio que olhava um catálogo de animais extintos.

"Fazer o quê? A máfia russa quer que nos movam, mas não faremos o que eles querem. Marcus sabe se virar. Deve estar na cama com alguém nesse exato momento. Querendo ou não, temos que admitir que ele ter lábia."

"É. Tá para nascer alguém que resiste á ele." Aro suspirou, pesadamente. "Acho que vou voltar para meu xadrez."

Maryland. EUA

O general Cullen olhou no relógio e ficou satisfeito com o que havia visto.

Procurou no armário alguma roupa adequada. Estava fria aquela manhã, e por isso fazia dela a melhor para o que pretendia.

Depois de vestir as roupas e arrumar o tênis, ficou pensando em como tudo estava sucedendo.

Roza havia dado uma excelente notícia á ele. Mas ele teria que esperar, e o pior, sem poder fazer nada por contra própria, pois não sabia nem por onde começar.

Mas ela logo viria com notícias, e ele finalmente, depois de muitos anos, se sentia perto da linha de chegada que era aquele encontro.

Há anos ele esperava aquilo e mais alguns meses não o matariam.

E também tinha o negócio do novato. Teria que treiná-lo.

Não gostava daquela idéia, ainda mais sendo o novato um prepotente, mas sabia ser necessário, se quisesse finalmente vencer todas as coisas que pretendia.

Então, lembrando-se que quanto mais cedo melhor, se levantou, pegou uma toalhinha branca e uma garrafa de água, e saiu a passos firmes pelos corredores em direção aos dormitórios.

Bella se remexia na cama murmurando coisas desconexas.

Estava tendo um horrível pesadelo. Ela não conseguia entrar no controle marítimo da NSA, e falhava na missão.

Então, os Volturi a pegavam e a matavam, dolorosamente.

Então o general Cullen aparecia e dizia já saber de tudo desde o primeiro momento em que a viu, e a torturava junto com a máfia.

Então eles começavam a sacudi-la, e os dentes dela praticamente trincavam com o movimento.

"Acorda novato."

Espera... Aquilo não fazia parte de seu sonho.

Ela então abriu os olhos e teve quase certeza de estar em outro pesadelo.

O que o general Cullen fazia em pé do lado de seu beliche?

"Mas... O quê? Pesadelo?" Tampou os olhos com as mãos, e aproveitou para logo depois enfiar a cara no travesseiro e tentar voltar a dormir.

Ela preferia o outro pesadelo... Preferia...

Então a sacudiram de novo.

"Acorda novato. Não me faça perder o bom humor."

Bom humor? Que piada! Se aquele era o bom humor do general, imagina o mau... Ela realmente não queria ver.

UGH! Aquilo realmente mostrava que o general estava ali.

Ela desenfiou a cara do travesseiro:

"O dia nem amanheceu!" Reclamou com os olhos semicerrados.

Deu um olhar de esguelha para seus colegas de dormitório e todos estavam como pedras, roncando.

Ela só conseguira dormir bem tarde naquela noite por causa do barulho daqueles homens infernais!

Há noites não dormia bem, e o general ainda a acordava aquele horário?

"Você não queria que fosse seu treinador? Agora levanta."

Suspirou.

Ah... Aquela historia de treinador...

Mas isso não incluía acordar não sei que horas da madrugada, saco!

"Só mais cinco minutinhos..." Gemeu.

Então o general praticamente rosnou e a empurrou da cama.

Ela se espatifou no chão, se levantando depois toda dolorida.

"Bruto." Gemeu.

"Lá fora. Cinco minutos. Roupa esportiva." E saiu do quarto.

Filho de um pai!

Bufou de novo ao perceber que pegara a maldita expressão idiota de Jasper.

Bella notou com raiva que seus colegas estavam no décimo sono.

Está certo que eles acordavam muito cedo na NSA, mas ali já era demais!

Vestiu as roupas atrás de uma pequena cabine do dormitório e foi toda molenga até o corredor onde o general estava encostado em uma parede rodopiando uma toalha branca na mão.

"Finalmente." Rosnou.

Ela controlou ímpeto de rolar os olhos, e bocejou.

Ele estreitou os olhos para ela.

"É assim que pretende ganhar o campeonato?"

"São quatro e meia da manhã!"

Ele passou por ela, enquanto dizia:

"Enquanto os seus adversários estão dormindo, você está se preparando."

Ela rolou os olhos e seguiu o general para o pátio do quartel. Parecia frase para pré-vestibulando.

Notou então que ele vestia a calça do exército, e uma camiseta branca regata. Uma toalhinha branca estava em seu ombro e em uma das mãos uma garrafa de água.

Bocejou de novo, e continuou o seguindo.

No pátio um vento cortante passou por ela e ela se abraçou, tremendo.

O vento a fez ficar mais desperta pelo menos.

"É o seguinte, novato..." O General virou-se para ela com os braços cruzados no peito. "Não adianta você saber lutar boxe... Você tem que ter um bom condicionamento físico. Pois você precisa de técnica, o que você aprenderá, mas não pode fazer nada sem força nos músculos."

"Acordar cedo exige força dos músculos?" Perguntou desafiante.

Ele a penetrou com o olhar. Bella então percebeu que seus olhos eram... Muito verdes. Como na foto que vira há vários meses com os Volturi.

O céu escuro com pouca luminosidade fazia com que eles quase brilhassem. Como olhos de gato.

Abanou a cabeça e então voltou a prestar atenção no que dizia:

"... Nós vamos correr por toda a extensão da sede até a floresta dos Esquilos atrás..."

"Correr?" Murmurou incrédula.

"Sim. Cerca de vinte quilômetros."

Ela teve vontade de gritar "VINTE QUILÔMETROS?"

Como assim vinte quilômetros às quatro e meia da manhã?

Onde ela estava com a cabeça ao aceitar que Edward Cullen a treinasse?

"Vai amarelar?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, desafiando-a.

Ela respirou fundo. "Não!"

"Ótimo." Ele virou-lhe as costas.

"Você não sabe correr." Comentou alguns metros depois do início da corrida.

"Como assim não sei correr?" Ela retrucou. Eles já haviam alongado e agora estavam dando volta no perímetro da sede (que era enorme), e logo entrariam na floresta.

Ela estava correndo bem. Não estava arfando. As pernas estavam firmes.

Onde ele via algo errado?

"Os braços... Não pode mantê-los ligeiramente parados... Você tem que movê-los. Eles servem para dar impulso e rendimento."

Bella então reparou que seus braços estavam parados em 90º graus e que ela fazia um esforço para mantê-los assim.

Então ela deixou de exercer essa força e começou a soltá-los mais.

Viu realmente que melhorava.

"Obrigada." Respondeu a contra gosto.

"Seus pés também, novato." Disse sem olhar para ela e sim para o caminho. "Você não pode pisar as pontas dos pés primeiro, nem o calcanhar... Tem que tentar amortecer, equilibrando..."

Ela bufou. "É mais fácil falar..."

"Não quer ganhar o campeonato?"

Ela estava com uma resposta na ponta da língua, mas se calou. Ela precisava do general.

Então ela tentou fazer o que ele havia dito, e até foi criticada quanto sua respiração.

Correr era simplesmente correr... Instinto ou algo assim, mas parecia que para o general tudo tinha que ser minimamente calculado.

Como a vida dele deveria ser.

"Você também não sabe correr..." Ela disse, zombando do general.

Ele se virou para ela quase surpreso. "Não?"

"Não..." Ela riu então. Percebeu que era a primeira vez que ria perto do general. "Você conversa, e isso tira fôlego."

Ele virou a cara e bufou, aumentando a velocidade, o que fez com que Bella aumentasse também, mas dessa vez sem esconder o sorriso de deboche do rosto.

Parece que o general realmente levou a sério a parte do "não conversar", pois todo o percurso permaneceu quieto.

Bella estava fatigada, suas panturrilhas doíam, mas ela persistia.

Ela não poderia dar aquele gostinho ao general. Nunca.

O sol estava nascendo quando eles voltaram para o quartel, e Bella queria ter visto o nascer do sol na floresta, onde havia uma elevação que dava para ver o sol e as árvores no horizonte.

Mas ela não tivera coragem de pedir para o general. Ele zombaria dela, dizendo que ela era sentimental, ou algo assim.

E ela não queria aquilo.

Na floresta ela passara por uma espécie de riacho de águas cristalinas e a vontade que ela tivera de pular na água e se refrescar era imensa. Mas do mesmo jeito, não poderia dizer nada ao Cullen.

"Depois do seu expediente. Sala de treinamento." Ele disse daquele jeito "dando ordens" e saiu de perto dela.

Ela bufou e chegando ao seu dormitório, o alarma de acordar soara.

"Perfeito..." revirou os olhos.

Olhou para sua cama na parte de cima do beliche, e constatou que poderia estar acordando agora... Descansada... Mas não... Ela tinha que correr quilômetros com o cara mais chato da terra.

"Madrugando, Evans?" Um de seus companheiros de quarto, Steven, perguntou.

"Quando que não madrugo?" Argumentou, afinal, ainda era bem cedo.

Ele somente riu, enquanto ela tomava uma bela ducha no vestiário feminino do quartel.

"Boxe é uma luta que somente usa os punhos tanto para ataque quanto para defesa. Está acompanhando, novato?"

Ela assentiu.

"Também é conhecido como pugilismo... Sabia disso, novato?"

"Sabia sim senhor general." Respondeu realmente atenta a explicação do Cullen.

Bella não podia fingir que não estivera ansiosa para aprender com Edward Cullen, afinal, ela adorava boxe, e ele era praticamente um deus do esporte.

Ela absorvia suas palavras com muito afinco, tentando guardá-las em sua mente para sempre.

"No boxe movimentos abaixo da cintura são totalmente proibidos, por isso devemos sempre..." Ele indicou a cabeça. "Mirar na cabeça do oponente."

Ela assentiu mostrando que estava entendendo.

"Certo." Ele colocou a mão na cintura e analisou a sala de treinamento. Bella estava sentada no ringue e ele andava de um lado para o outro do lado de fora, enquanto falava. "Pegue uma corda no armário."

Ela se levantou de pronto e foi até lá e pegou a corda.

"E agora?" Perguntou ansiosa.

"Pule."

"Como...?"

"O que se faz com uma corda?"

Ela mordeu a língua. Ela queria falar que poderia enforcar alguém, mas precisamente ele, mas se conteve.

"Mas... Mas... Lutar...?"

"Você precisa treinar, novato. Mas também precisa de força."

"Nós corremos hoje!" Argumentou cansada.

"Não é o suficiente." Ele retrucou. "Pule, ou fora."

Ela suspirou, vencida.

Ninguém poderia dizer que ela não conhecia o inferno, pois o demônio estava bem em sua frente vestido de farda.

"O segredo de um bom chute... Mistura coisas importantes..." Ele disse passando ao lado do boneco de plástico. "A força de quem tem raiva, e a precisão de quem está calmo. Você precisa unir essas duas coisas em você."

"Como...?" Perguntou, tentando entender como conseguiria ter os dois sentimentos dentro de si e pegar o necessário de cada um deles.

"É necessária muita prática." Disse com o rosto extremamente fechado.

"Eu..." Ela engoliu em seco. Ela estaria se humilhando. "Não sei como..."

Porém ele não a zombou por ser fraca ou não saber lidar com nada.

Ele simplesmente virou-lhe as costas e falou:

"Imagine o seu pior inimigo... A pessoa que você gostaria de ver morta..."

"Eu não desejo que ninguém morra. Mesmo tendo maus inimigos." Incluindo você, completou em sua mente.

Ela fechou as mãos em punho e continuou falando com a voz seca.

"Imagine essa pessoa... E ao mesmo tempo o motivo para você querer matá-la, ou pelo menos, o motivo dela ser seu inimigo. Tendo a raiva pela pessoa e ao mesmo tempo manter na cabeça o que ela te fez, e seus ideais, você terá a força de uma raiva e a precisão de uma calma."

Bella então abaixou os olhos, percebendo que o general Cullen parecia sofrer.

Analisou suas mãos, e ficou surpresa ao entender que até os monstros sofrem.

Mesmo não sabendo o motivo, poderia enxergar que em algum lugar dentro daquela farda e daquela impassibilidade, existia um ser humano.

Mas não durou muito a "piedade" de Bella.

Logo o general era o mesmo de sempre. Humilhando-a, pressionando-a.

Todas as manhãs eles corriam antes do sol nascer, os mesmos caminhos. E depois de um tempo ela até acordava naturalmente sem ter que ser derrubada pelo general.

Todas as manhãs ela se encaminhava com as roupas adequadas até o pátio central e o encontrava lá já se alongamento e se preparando.

Bella percebeu também que ele usava um colar que tinha uma chave como pingente. E toda vez em que corria, ele a retirava e colocava no bolso, recolocando quando os exercícios paravam.

Ela ainda tinha que se submeter aos treinamentos exigidos pela NSA e seu treinamento militar, além do expediente na enfermaria com Alice.

Depois, ia direto até a sala de treinamento, onde encontrava o general novamente.

Ninguém sabia que o general a treinava. Ela tentava manter segredo, e ele não fazia muita questão de espalhar por aí também.

Nem mesmo Jasper e Alice sabiam. Duas pessoas que Bella começara a gostar, apesar de não forçar muito os vínculos, pois sabia que dali a alguns meses terminaria sua missão, e nunca mais os veria.

Fazia um mês que treinava secretamente com o general, e ela ainda não lutara.

Fazia exercícios dos mais variados o tempo todo, chutava o BOB e o saco, mas lutar corpo á corpo que era bom, nada.

Tinha até desistido de perguntar ao general sobre aquilo, afinal, ele sempre respondia que o treinador era ele, e não ela.

Ela não conseguira muitas coisas com a sala de controle marítimo, e via o cerco fechando cada vez mais. Isso era uma forma de ela se exigir mais de si mesma nos treinamentos, como forma de esquecer a berlinda em que se encontrava.

A NSA sabia do infiltrado, mas de alguma forma, eles nada faziam. E isso era ainda pior do que fazerem alguma coisa, pois ela não sabia como agir, e quando agir.

Uma manhã estava correndo com o general, quando o sol começou a nascer. A visão era tão bonita que ela parou ainda ofegante, observando o horizonte.

Era lindo...

"Novato!" O general a chamou mais a frente aonde parara.

Ela desviou o olhar relutante do sol e se virou para o general.

"Vou ficar."

Ele bufou. "Não é hora para isso."

"Ao contrário..." Encaminhou-se para uma pedra e se sentou lá, abraçando os joelhos. "É a melhor hora."

Ouviu o general bufar, e logo depois silêncio.

Imaginou que ele já tivesse ido embora, então se permitindo relaxar, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo a pequena brisa de a manhã bagunçar ligeiramente seus cabelos, e refrescá-la do suor.

Paz... Frescor... Natureza...

Então ouviu o barulho de folhas sendo pisadas, e abrindo os olhos viu o general ao seu lado, sentado olhando para frente observando os raios inundarem o céu, tornando-o intensamente azul. Sua expressão ainda era a mesma, mas não olhara para ela, nem a criticara. Somente sentou-se ao seu lado, e observou o horizonte.

Bella sentiu um calafrio com a proximidade, e ficou surpresa com a reação tão... Não general, mas logo sorriu com o canto da boca e então seu olhar voltou-se para o sol.

Uma vez ouvira a frase que amar não era olhar um para o outro, mas sim olhar para a mesma direção.

Talvez ela devesse modificar a afirmação um pouco, embora não fizesse muito sentido. Algo mais ou menos assim:

"Odiar não é matar um ao outro, mas sim mirar em uma mesma direção."

Se o general tinha tanta raiva dos Volturi, e ela talvez um dia precisasse fugir deles, ela poderia se unir ao general.

Embora... Só aquele pensamento a fizesse abanar a cabeça e quase se divertir, ao perceber que nunca o general gostaria de ter algo com ela.

E claro, ela muito menos.

A Infiltrada - Os Pilotos da NSA

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 14,Fanfics

Moscou. Rússia.

"Eu não sei, Roza." Lênin disse pensativo, em sua cadeira de espaldar próximo a lareira que crepitava a fogo alto.

"Chefe, você sabe como eu sou boa para entender as pessoas..." Roza explicou de pé ao lado da cadeira do chefe. "E ele apesar de não gostar de se relacionar com a máfia, deseja mais que tudo os Volturi."

"Por que ele tem essa obsessão tão grande? Ele é do exercito! Um patriarca! Nacionalista! Ele seria capaz de se envolver com a máfia por eles?"

"Ele se recusa a dizer, mas eu pesquisei algumas coisas e acho que sei o porquê."

Então ela retirou alguns papéis de sua bolsa e estendeu a Lênin.

Lênin analisou calmamente por alguns minutos, e seu rosto se iluminou.

"Isso explica."

Roza pegou os papéis de volta. "Eu lhe disse que precisávamos de um tempo até ele vir. Para cuidarmos da localização e de um plano caso seja uma armadilha, o que eu não acho que seja o caso."

"Eu também pretendo cuidar de meus negócios..." Lênin estudou as mãos. "A NSA descobriu de nosso interesse pelo infiltrado, e acabou que de algum modo o general entrou em contato conosco pedindo por nossa ajuda. Mas eu ainda tenho interesse pelo infiltrado... Se em dois meses, Aro ou Caius não resolverem entrar em um acordo, Marcus é do americano."

Itália.

"Eu realmente acho que precise de mais ar. A minha pele está ficando branco feito leite. Pelo amor de Dio!" Marcus grunhiu para o homem de dois metros de altura em sua frente. Na verdade... Homem era só um modo de chamá-lo. Travesti. Travecão. Canhão. Poderiam ser termos mais apropriados.

O homem e sua peruca olharam-no com ironia. "Você está preso aqui e se preocupa com sua aparência? Não se preocupe." Disse com forte sotaque russo. "É só eu e você, e eu gosto do que vejo."

Os olhos de Marcus se arregalaram. A aberração estava mesmo flertando com ele?

"Epa... Epa..." Começou instintivamente se afastando até que suas costas tocassem a parede fria.

"Eu trouxe algo para você..." E então o homem de dois metros se tornou uma gazela tímida e inofensiva ao enrolar o cabelo loiro da peruca com os dedos e olhá-lo por baixo dos cílios, em uma tentativa inútil de "alguma coisa."

Marcus tinha até medo de concluir em sua mente o que aquela "alguma coisa" significava.

Então para comprovar os piores temores do mafioso, ele revelou uma mão que estava escondida atrás de suas costas, e mostrou um vinho que praticamente gritava "sou italiano."

Marcus riu nervosamente.

Ele queria embebedá-lo e depois abusar dele? Dios! Onde estava Roza?

Marcus era forte. Marcus era viril. Marcus era o terror das mulheres, mas definitivamente Marcus não seria páreo para aquele canhão de peruca loira de dois metros.

"O que você pretende com isso?" Marcus disse, logo depois de se acalmar mentalmente e de lembrar que sua situação não era uma das mais favoráveis, e que ele não podia simplesmente chutar o balde e gritar "SAÍ DAQUI PORRA DOS INFERNOS!"

"Ah... Então," O ser disse nervosamente, se aproximando passo por passo, como se testasse o terreno e conferisse se estava limpo e livre de minas, bombas, ou no caso de uma relutância que explodiria a qualquer momento do homem dos olhos azul piscina. "Pensei que... Você anda tão estressado ultimamente... E eu realmente acho que é chato ser seqüestrado..."

Marcus teve que rolar os olhos com isso.

"Então pensei... Que, ah..." Desviou o olhar, e depois o encarou novamente. "A gente poderia ter uma noite... Produtiva?"

E aquilo foi demais para o italiano. O sangue começou a correr a mil quilômetros por hora em suas veias, e ele sentia que estouraria a qualquer momento.

Fechou os punhos com força, e finalmente chutou o balde.

"SAÍ DAQUI SEU CANHÃO DOS INFERNOS! EU NÃO SOU DO SEU TIPO, NÃO! EU SOU HOMEM, ENTENDEU? MACHO!"

O homem abaixou a cabeça triste, e Marcus se distanciou dele, frustrado e irritado.

Além de estar seqüestrado pelos inimigos russos idiotas, ainda tinha que aturar um TRAVECÃO RUSSO IDIOTA?

Seu bordão era bem específico na parte do "todas". Será que o tal Dimitri de dois metros não havia notado aquele pequeno... Detalhe?

"Meu negócio é mulher, entendeu? Não sou pro seu bico!"

O lábio do homem tremeu e ele murmurou com a voz soluçante:

"Bruto!"

Marcus revirou os olhos.

Mas então o jogador de basquete russo levantou a cabeça e seus olhos tornaram-se desafiadores.

Era essa à hora em que ele aproveitava dos seus dois metros e partia para cima de Marcus?

"Mas você ficará muito tempo aqui ainda. Eu sei. E um homem viril como você, com certeza irá sentir faltas de certas coisas, e você não terá ninguém para supri-las."

Marcus riu com escárnio e com uma vassourinha imaginária varreu os pensamentos nojentos que sua mente idiota ousava em formar.

"Isso é o que você pensa." Riu malicioso.

Então de repente a Maria se tornou João, e o homem lhe encarou com raiva apontando um dedo para seu rosto.

"Não ouse se engraçar com Roza."

"Roza?" Marcus provocou passando a língua pelos lábios. "Aquela magnífica loira russa? Sabe, com ela até eu mudo o meu conceito sobre russas... Menos os russos." E riu estrondosamente.

Até que Dimitri/João o pegou pelo colarinho do terno risca de giz que usava á um mês (e que cheirava horrores), e sua face ficou a milímetros da sua.

"Ouse fazer algo á ela... E você vai se ver comigo, italiano de bosta."

"Ui! Estou morrendo de medo." Na verdade estava... Mas a sensação era até boa porque pelo menos o homem já era João novamente e não tentava molestá-lo.

Dimitri/João grunhiu e então socou o mafioso, partindo para cima dele logo depois.

"DIMITRI!" Os homens ouviram a voz de Roza, e logo então ela estava no meio deles, olhando para Dimitri e de Dimitri para Marcus. "O que você está fazendo?" Virou-se para o russo.

"Ele é um..." E então sua expressão totalmente irada se tornou em uma careta de sofrimento "Um homem como todos os outros!" Soluçou enquanto passava as costas das mãos pelos lábios. E lá estava a Maria novamente.

"Vá se recompuser Dinka! Saia daqui!"

Ele a olhou incerto, lançando um olhar sugestivo ao homem italiano que cuspia sangue bem longe do colchão infeliz que usava. Ruim ou não, era o colchão que o abrigava e mofar no meio de sangue não era sua praia, principalmente se tratando de SEU sangue.

"VAI!" Roza repetiu, e ele foi soluçando e correndo com as pernas abertas parecendo um patinho na São Silvestre.

Quando a porta de aço se fechou com um estrondo, Roza se virou para Marcus que agora estava com os olhos fechados e um filete de sangue escorrendo pela boca, junto com um verde doentio no olho direito.

"Dimitri tem um problema mental... DPM*" Roza suspirou. Marcus ergueu os olhos minimamente. "De dia ele é... Macho e de noite... Ele se torna..." Ela franziu a testa pescando alguma palavra que definisse o estado Maria do homem de dois metros. "Sensível."

Marcus bufou internamente. "Sensível" era uma palavra um tanto irônica para aquele homem. E o termo Dimitri/ João e Dimitri/Maria seria bem adotado dali para frente para tratar da bipolaridade do "Dinka."

"Mas não ouse brincar com ele e seus sentimentos. Ele não se lembra de nada no outro dia, somente de noite quando volta... Você sabe." Ela completou com um tom ameaçador em sua voz. Se importava com o infeliz pelo visto.

Internamente, enquanto Roza cuidava de seus ferimentos, Marcus sentia dor, mas também felicidade a ver seu plano (embora tendo saído um pouco (horrores) de controle), dando certo.

Roza se preocupava com ele... Se fosse o contrário ela não estaria ali cuidando dele com todo carinho do mundo. E isso era meio caminho andado.

Russos idiotas!

*DPM: Distúrbio de Personalidade Múltipla.

-

Maryland. EUA

Então pela primeira vez desde que entrara na NSA, Bella não estava em pé de guerra com o general, ou ao menos se sentindo tensa ao seu lado.

Parecia que aquele clima da natureza ao redor deles, e a beleza do nascer do sol, fez com que algo dentro do monstro de farda se silenciasse.

Não sumisse... Somente desse uma trégua.

Mas assim que o sol já estava completamente exposto, o efeito pareceu passar, pois o general se levantou e praticamente a empurrou de volta aos exercícios.

E tudo voltou ao "normal" novamente.

Bella então se lembrou da linda mulher loira de algumas semanas, e sentiu que o Cullen poderia não ser assim... Tão sempre rude com todo mundo.

Alguém ele tinha que amar, ou pelo menos gostar de estar por perto, afinal os livros por aí não diziam que o amor era indispensável na vida de qualquer pessoa?

Um dia ela teria coragem o suficiente para perguntar ao general e ela mal podia esperar pela resposta.

Eles correram de volta á NSA lado a lado e Bella grunhiu baixinho ao toque do braço deles tocado acidentalmente. Aquele maldito choque de novo.

Será que o general era pólo negativo e ela positiva? Ou seja lá o que faz com que as coisas tenham choque quando se encontram?

Bella nunca fora boa em física, o que mostrava que ela precisava pesquisar em algum lugar alguma maldita explicação filha de um pai para aquele fenômeno.

No meio do caminho o general tirou a regata que vestia e depositou em volta do pescoço. Os dois já suavam horrores e Bella desviou o máximo o olhar. Ela não precisava se lembrar o tempo todo que o general era forte.

"General...?" Perguntou quando eles pousaram no pátio central da NSA com a respiração escassa.

"O que é novato?" Perguntou o homem enxugando o suor do pescoço com a toalhinha. Ele tirou a camiseta do pescoço e enfiou na calça deixando a maior parte dela para fora. Bella desviou o olhar mais uma vez.

"Quando... Nós... Treinamos e..." Ela mordeu os lábios. Estava indecisa, mas finalmente optou por não continuar aquela frase, afinal como poderia perguntar ao general "Quando você me toca você sente choque?"

"Já lhe disse alguma vez para pensar duas vezes antes de falar?" Ele disse ainda caminhando.

"Isso faz parte do treinamento?" Ela perguntou revirando os olhos.

Ele virou a cabeça sobre o ombro. "Faz parte da vida, novato."

Ela riu. "Obrigada, papai."

Ele então parou o que estava fazendo e se voltou para ela lentamente, os braços cruzando de encontro ao peito.

"Não tenho idade para ser seu pai."

"Desculpe se você é muito novo, general." Provocou.

Ele bufou e ela quase viu um sorriso se formando em seu rosto, mas era uma ilusão... Mais uma vez.

"É você que é muito velho, novato. Você sabe disso." E virou-se novamente dobrando o corredor logo em seguida.

Bella riu internamente enquanto caminhava em direção aos vestiários femininos dos novatos. A sirene do toque de levantar acabara de soar.

E antes mesmo que alguém acordasse, ela já estava de pé... Correndo com o general Cullen.

Ela concluiu sua rotina, então.

Sim, acordar antes do galo e correr vinte quilômetros com o rude general Cullen virara rotina. Assim como o tempo que passavam na sala de treinamento.

Bella sabia que não estava mais próxima do general do que antes. Era como se os dois estivessem em uma bolha individual, e elas simplesmente repelissem uma a outra. Talvez os Volturi achassem que daria certo se aproximar do general e fazê-lo "relaxar" em relação ao suposto "infiltrado", mas Bella sabia que não era assim.

O general nunca seria "colega" dela, muito menos um "amigo."

Diabos! Ele nem sequer tinha a capacidade de demonstrar afeto ou simplesmente... Cordialidade.

Era frustrante.

Alice então estava enchendo o saco dela perguntando por que ela parecia tão cansada ultimamente.

"Tenho acordado ás quatro da manhã satisfeita?"

"Ual..." Ela sorriu debochando de Bella. As duas estavam praticamente de pernas para o ar na enfermaria já que aquele horário no começo da manhã era quase deserto. "E posso saber o porquê disso tudo? Ah não!" Ela riu mais ainda. "Vai me dizer que você faz coisas ilícitas... Algo que ninguém possa ver?"

Bella revirou os olhos. "Nada disso Alice. Eu corro."

"Você corre?" Ela franziu o cenho.

"É. Faz bem não ser sedentária, viu? Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber disso."

Ela riu. "Cara, você deve estar atingindo os mesmos hábitos do Edward. Ele corre todos os dias nesse horário também e... AH NÃO! Você e ele?" Perguntou fazendo gestos com a mão.

"É..." Bella suspirou vencida. "Com ele."

"Bella!" Ela deu um gritinho histérico, depois se acabou em gargalhadas. "Você e ele... Huh?"

Então Bella compreendeu. "Não, Alice! NÃO! Não, mil vezes não!"

Ela continuou rindo ignorando as palavras de Bella.

"Alice..." Bella avisou. "Não tem a mínima chance de eu e o general Cullen termos alguma coisa. É impossível! E PÁRA de criar coisas na sua cabeça." Então ela riu. "E se um dia você ver eu e o general abraçados, pode apartar que é briga! Ou melhor, não aparta não que pode ser treinamento de boxe."

Alice continuou rindo. "Isso é suspeito, mas até que vocês ficam bonitos juntos!"

Bella então procurou algum vidro para tacar na cabeça de Alice, mas infelizmente o megafone do quartel ligou e por ela surgiu à voz do general Cullen.

"TODOS OS NOVATOS NO CAMPO CENTRAL. AGORA."

Bella revirou os olhos enquanto Alice batia palmas e empurrava-a para fora da enfermaria.

"Vai lá com seu parceiro de corrida, Claire!"

Bella jogou o chapéu nela, Alice logo devolveu ainda rindo. Bella revirou os olhos e bufou mais uma vez naquele dia ao se encaminhar para o campo central.

Encontrou Jasper no caminho que parecia ter esquecido o chapéu em algum lugar.

"EU PERDI!" Ele berrou desesperado passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Quem foi o filho de um pai que pegou meu chapéu?"

Então um colega de quarto de Bella, o Steven, riu batendo no ombro de Jasper.

"Whitlock, acho que vai inaugurar à solitária."

"Solitária?" Os olhos dele se abriram em choque. "Não tem solitária aqui! É só um boato não?"

"O general Cullen ameaçou um menino outro dia."

Outro garoto, Derek, veio rindo.

"Não acredito que seja Whitlock. Cullen pegou o menino na sala de treinamento outro dia, e ele... Nunca... Mais... Voltou." Falou tentando assustá-lo.

Então Bella resolveu dar um basta naquilo.

"Jasper! Eles estão zoando com você, deixa para lá."

"Olha... A Evans defendendo o Whitlock? Hm... Que amor!"

"Você quer ver o amor nessa sua cara, Steven?" Ela apontou o dedo para a cara dele.

Ele riu, mas logo seu sorriso murchou ao ver algo atrás de Bella, mas Bella estava já com o sangue fervendo para sequer perceber isso.

"Olha aqui seu Steven de merda, da próxima vez que você ficar falando besteira por aqui, se houver uma solitária nesse quartel pode ter certeza que eu vou te enfiar lá dentro nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na minha vida, entendeu?"

O menino tentou abrir a boca, mas o general Cullen que estava bem atrás de Bella pediu para que ele se calasse, colocando o indicador nos lábios.

Ele assentiu e Bella pensou que fosse para o que ela tinha dito.

"E há de quem resolver bancar o engraçadinho para cima dos outros! Se o general Cullen aquele arrogante ameaçou o menino, provavelmente é mentira! Ele adora maltratar as pessoas e eu se fosse você não ligava a mínima para o que ele fala!"

Jasper olhava para ela com admiração, vendo ali a sua super heroína de seus sonhos bem em sua frente, mas logo percebeu que sua heroína teria problemas com certo vilão.

"Tome Jasper, pode ficar com meu chapéu." Bella puxou o chapéu com tudo da cabeça deixando que seus longos cabelos castanhos caíssem como cascata por seus ombros, ao mesmo tempo em que entregava para Jasper.

"Mas, Evans..."

"Larga de ser idiota, Whitlock." E jogou o chapéu de farda na direção dele.

Então ela lançou mais um olhar ameaçador para todos ali presentes e se virou pronta para voltar quando esbarrou em um peito fardado.

Espera... Três estrelas... Uma plaquinha de aço com os dizeres "Edward Cullen. Generalíssimo."

Ela levou um susto e pulou para trás á tempo de ver o general a olhando firmemente.  
Bella engoliu em seco. "General." E prostrou continência.

Ele negou com a cabeça e fez um tsc tsc com a boca.

"Venha comigo, novato." Virou-lhe as costas e dobrou um corredor. Bella engoliu em seco e o seguiu ignorando os assovios vindos de seus colegas atrás de si.

Ao dobrar o corredor o general a esperava. Ele brincava com sua corrente cujo pingente era uma chave, e não olhou para ela enquanto ela sentia bronca vinda.

"Desculpe general... Eu não farei mais isso..."

"Arrogante, huh?"

Ela engoliu em seco mais uma vez. Ela e sua boca enorme! Por que ela tinha que ter defendido o Jasper? Ela nunca defendera ninguém, para que isso agora?

Talvez fosse a idade. Céus!

"Eu só estava..."

"Novato, você tem noção de que você gerou uma comoção no meio dos corredores?"  
Ela assentiu.

"Você tem noção de que ameaçou um dos outros novatos?"

Assentiu mordendo os lábios e desviando o olhar. Colocou uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha, mas ela insistentemente continuava a voltar.

"Novato, sou seu treinador, e não seu pai. Se isso mais uma vez se repetir, você poderá ser expulsa da NSA, e pode ter certeza que eu até te ajudarei a fazer as malas."

"Então por que não faz isso agora, general?" Tinha que provocá-lo. Era claro.

Alguma coisa no general fazia com que Bella perdesse o botão da "consciência" e desejasse descontrolá-lo. Era claro que uma vez prometera a si mesmo arrancar algo do general, e também era claro que nunca desistiria daquela missão.

Ele bufou. "Por mais que eu queira, novato, eu já perdi muito tempo começando a te treinar, e não sou homem de coisas pela metade."

Ela revirou os olhos internamente.

"Posso ir agora?" Perguntou.

Então a mão dele se levantou como se fosse tocar Bella. Ela franziu o cenho para aquele gesto, até que viu o general recuar a mão e bufar.

"Trata de dar um jeito de prender esse cabelo, novato. Está me irritando."

E saiu.

E o que não o irritava afinal?

Mas mesmo assim ela foi até o campo central com os cabelos soltos. Não estava nem aí para o general Cullen. Ele que se danasse.

-

Agora ela estava parada em continência no pátio central do quartel, escutando atentamente o que McCarthy dizia:

"Hoje vocês terão um treinamento especial."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha esperando pelo "especial".

"Hoje vocês vão pilotar!"

Houve um murmúrio de excitação da parte das pessoas, e Jasper ao lado dela, fez um soquinho da vitória discretamente.

Bella controlou a vontade de rolar os olhos. Ela sabia o que estava por vir...

Ela até ponderou em alertar Jasper sobre a coisa toda, afinal, querendo ou não o menino alegre e com aquela maldita expressão como bordão, se tornara... Quase... Como... Um colega.

É. Talvez esse fosse o termo.

Bella nunca tivera "colegas", "amigos" em sua vida. Ela nunca teve tempo para. E duvidava que mesmo se tivesse alguém se aproximasse dela.

A menina estranha; que ninguém sabia onde morava; ninguém sabia quem era seus responsáveis.

A estranha italiana.

Foi sempre aquela merda de vida. Ela nem sequer se dava ao trabalho de dizer que era americana, pois achava que seria mais um fator para ser "excluída" da turminha de italianinhos. Além do que, ela fora criada na Itália, e era lá aonde pertencia, e assim seria.

Ela rolou os olhos internamente. Onde estava indo a Bella Swan dura e inflexível?

Talvez para o ralo que chamavam de treinamento militar. Ou simplesmente a convivência com alguém mais... Monstro do que ela, a fez perceber que definitivamente ser sempre tão... Insensível não é algo legal.

McCarthy riu do entusiasmo dos novatos. E Bella, - já que já estava naquela merda de reflexão da vida- reparou que admirava o general.

McCarthy. Não o Cullen.

Afinal, depois do acidente que tirara o movimento de suas pernas, ele continuava com a postura rígida e o olhar determinador. Não perdera o pico um minuto, e fazia com que todos tivessem respeito por ele.

Ao contrário do Cullen, ele não ganhava respeito pela violência, mas sim pela postura e o ar de líder que possuía.

Bella não o conhecera antes do acidente, mas tinha certeza que ele provavelmente era igual ao McCarthy de cadeira de rodas. O tipo de cara que não se deixava mergulhar na amargura da vida, e simplesmente encarava de cabeça erguida, e até com bom humor.

E isso Bella admirava nas pessoas.

"ÓTIMO!" Ele disse rindo, enquanto movia sua cadeira de rodas de um lado para o outro. "Então, vamos ser diplomáticos certo?" Disse em tom de brincadeira, que se ALGUÉM se desse ao trabalho de analisar veria que era no mínimo... Estranho.

Afinal... A formalidade estava sempre presente nos comunicados, e Emmet estava sendo bastante... Flexível com tudo.

Jasper praticamente dava pulinhos de excitação e Bella percebeu que ele se daria bem com Alice.

Na verdade... Bella já percebera certo rubor cobrir as bochechas do jovem loiro sempre em que a via pelos corredores.

Bella estava ligeiramente desconfiada que o novato Whitlock tivesse uma queda por mulheres de branco.

"Quem não quiser pilotar, será respeitado." Emmet sorriu. "Então... Quem quer pilotar hoje?" Perguntou com um imenso sorriso carregado de malícia.

Todos, exceto Bella ergueram as mãos entusiasticamente.

"Olha... Somente um não quer participar da festa..." McCarthy sorriu para Bella. "Tem certeza, Evans? Pode ser algo realmente cheio de adrenalina e emoção!"

Ela riu minimamente, enquanto via com o canto do olho Jasper quase chorar de emoção. "Acho que vou deixar para a próxima, general." E bateu continência.

Ele franziu os lábios em um sorriso e assentiu. Então voltou sua cadeira para o corredor e fez um sinal com as mãos.

"Pode trazer Cullen!"

Então Edward apareceu com um emaranhado de vassouras de palha embrulhadas em um grosso saco plástico.

Todos olharam confusos para a cena enquanto Cullen distribuía a vassoura um por um, com a sombra de malícia no rosto. Mas era quase imperceptível. O rosto sem expressões continuava ali. Como sempre.

Ao chegar à frente de Bella, ele franziu as sobrancelhas para o sorriso imenso que Bella utilizava.

Era quase patético, na verdade... Era. Mas ela estava contente por mostrar ao general que ela era esperta o suficiente para não cair em truques de treinamento militar.

"Eu não, general Cullen." Disse orgulhosa.

Mas ele nem sequer ligou, ignorou-a e deu a vassoura para o novato do lado, voltando logo para o lado de McCarthy que se divertia intensamente com a expressão confusa de todos.

"Então, podem pilotar a vassoura meus amigos! O pátio está um lixo, a cozinha precisa de uma boa faxina, e os dormitórios também! Podem começar!"

Então todos começaram a grunhir incrédulos por serem enganados daquele jeito.

"Filho de um pai..." Jasper blasfemou com o canto da boca enquanto encarava a vassoura como se fosse seu maior inimigo.

Alguns até olharam Bella com raiva ao verem que ela não caiu como um perfeito patinho.

A tarefa levaria o dia inteiro, e ela ali... Livre.

Bella riu internamente, e percebeu com prazer que apesar da berlinda em que se encontrava, e das chances altas da missão não dar certo e a vida dela ir goteira a baixo, ela ainda era capaz de sorrir.

E isso era algo novo, pois nos últimos meses na Itália ela sempre se encontrava deprimida e pensando na vida.

E, seja ironia do destino ou não, o lugar onde se sentiria assim era justo na NSA, o órgão de inteligência dos EUA em que ela era a infiltrada.

Depois de se divertir internamente com os bufos e xingos dos seus companheiros, decidiu dormir um pouco, afinal sono era o que mais precisava ultimamente, desde que as tarefas cotidianas e treinos a estavam consumindo e roubando suas energias de pouco em pouco. E talvez depois, rondasse pelos corredores e tentasse progredir em sua missão.

Mas ao pisar no corredor central da NSA que dividia o prédio em dois, o general Cullen interceptou seu caminho, com os braços cruzados de encontro ao peito.

Ela quase se chocou contra ele, e resmungou algo depois do susto.

O que ele queria afinal?

Bella reparou novamente no colar que trazia uma chave como pingente. Totalmente estranho, como sempre.

"Novato. Vejo que foi esperto hoje." Bella franziu os lábios com sua fala. Afinal, quando ele finalmente poderia referi-la como mulher?

Era frustrante.

Bella teceu um sorriso torto em seus lábios. Um que claramente dizia "não sou uma toupeira como você pensa, idiota."

O general se afastou e pegou uma vassoura de palha que estava encostada á parede, e estendeu em sua direção.

"O quê...?" Um vinco se formou em sua testa enquanto olhava do general para a vassoura e vice-e-versa.

"Sou seu treinador. Então... Como parte do treinamento você deve limpar o quarto dos funcionários da NSA."

"O QUÊ?" Gritou, chocada.

"Vai discutir novato?" Ele cerrou os olhos em sua direção, daquele jeito definitivamente chato e irritante que ele tinha.

Bella bufou.

"Mas eu..."

"Mas você não iria fazer nada, então pegue. Vá pilotar!"

Ela tentou armar em sua cabeça alguma boa desculpa para poder fugir daquilo, mas tudo o que achou foi "quero dormir!" e definitivamente não seria algo que diria ao general, assim como "eu tenho que progredir em minha missão para os Volturi, que por acaso é a máfia que por algum motivo você odeia."

Ela suspirou pesadamente e pegou a vassoura, vencida.

Seu sorriso sumiu, e então ela percebeu com amargura, que nem mesmo a NSA, a missão, os Volturi, e o risco de vida tiraram-lhe o sorriso naquele tarde.

Mas claro! Edward Cullen poderia exercer aquela tarefa com extrema perfeição.

A Infiltrada - Inspecionando o Quarto do General

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 15,Fanfics,Soundtrack

Maryland. EUA.

O general Cullen caminhava pensativo pela floresta dos esquilos naquela tarde. Procurou o lugar e lá o encontrou. A mesma pedra onde assistira o nascer do sol há vários dias com o novato e onde havia um lago por perto.

Ele estava curioso por aquele lugar... Afinal, quando ali esteve um sentimento estranho possuiu seu corpo fazendo com que ele simplesmente parasse... E admirasse o sol.

Parecia até esquecer-se da presença do novato, ou de problemas. Era como se o lugar fosse mágico e proporcionasse as pessoas que ali comparecia um momento de ausência do resto do mundo.

Sabia que a garota era esperta, mas preferiria morrer a revelar aquilo á ela. Ela saberia que ele não a mandara para simplesmente... Infernizá-la, mas havia um motivo por cima de tudo.

Ele não poderia dizer á ela, mas poderia dar pistas, e quem sabe ela descobrisse?

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e lentamente voltou para a NSA.

Não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo, mas pelo menos sabia que se alguém possuísse uma informação que seria capaz de mudar sua vida, ele gostaria de saber.

Edward nunca pausou se "unir" a uma máfia. Mas as circunstâncias o levaram aquilo e ele sabia que era uma chance única.

Durante vinte e quatro anos esperara por uma única oportunidade. Colhera informações, pagara informantes, mas tudo acabou vindo em sua direção com um telefonema interceptado.

A máfia russa coordenada por Lênin seqüestrara Marcus como forma de chantagear os Volturi, e foi aí que Edward percebeu o que poderia fazer.

Entrara em contato com a máfia, e depois de muita relutância conseguiu que alguém viesse falar com ele. E foi Roza.

Ele precisava convencê-la, para ela convencer ao chefe de que não era um ardil para a máfia russa, mas sim para Marcus Volturi.

Chegou até a tratá-la gentilmente, o que não era seu feitio, mas ele queria gerar boas impressões com a russa.

Ele tinha uma casa cerca de uma hora e meia de Fort G. Meade, mas preferiu arriscar tudo encontrando a russa na NSA, em um horário que o prédio se encontrava vazio. E também ninguém conhecia a mulher, e se perguntassem sempre poderia usar a desculpa de "visita íntima."

Eles conversaram em uma sala trancada.

"E por que tanto interesse nele?"

"Questões pessoais." Ele respondeu simplesmente olhando fundo nos olhos dela para mostrar que não revelaria mais nada.

A moça brincou com a bolsa e depois voltou seu olhar para o general.

"Tenho que conversar com meu chefe. Entro em contato com você."

Ela se levantou e assim o fez Edward.

"Agora..." Ela começou no inglês com seu sotaque russo. "Por que se arriscar tanto general? Você sabe que isso é... Ilegal?"

Ele bufou. "Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo, Roza. Ninguém tem o direito de julgar nada."

"Certo..." Ela percebeu que o general não falaria nada, mas ela sabia que tinha um motivo maior por trás de tudo e que talvez ele nem enxergasse direito as proporções do que estava fazendo.

Mas Edward sabia. Ele sabia que se fosse pego, que se alguém descobrisse, e o denunciasse para o governo, perderia seu posto e poderia ser preso.

Mas havia coisas maiores na vida do que simplesmente ordens e respeito pela pátria. Existiam coisas que deviam ser feitas.

Coisas que por mais tempo que demorasse, um dia tinham que acontecer.

Então se lembrou da mulher. A que se autodenominava Claire Evans.

Aquela garota parecia ter perdido a noção do perigo. Era como se ela simplesmente mandasse tudo para o quinto dos infernos e falasse o que vinha na telha sem nem ao menos pensar nas conseqüências.

Edward estava se controlando ao máximo para não perder o controle com ela, afinal a NSA ainda precisava dela.

Antes ele achava que ela seria necessária para seus planos, mas com tudo o que vinha acontecendo a cerca da Roza, talvez não o fosse.

Então ele a viu nos corredores apontando o dedo para um novato bem maior e mais forte que ela. O menino apesar do tamanho parecia se encolher frente á ela.

Jasper a olhava admirado e Edward pausou se um romance não estava nascendo entre os dois. Se bem que a garota não parecia gostar do estilo de Whitlock.

Ele ficou atrás dela ouvindo-a berrar com o garoto, até que ela chamou-o de arrogante.

Edward controlou a ira, afinal ela estava falando abertamente sobre ele na frente dos novatos. Que imagem ela passava? A garota que peitava o general Cullen?

Então ela tirou o chapéu e seus cabelos encostaram-se à cara do general. Ele entortou o nariz com aquilo enquanto via as ondulações castanhas.

Por isso ele falou severo com ela e a levou dali. Tinha certeza que os novatos acreditavam que se existia mesmo uma solitária, Evans estaria sendo levada para lá.

Ele estava se controlando para não expulsá-la da NSA ou um castigo alguma coisa.

Mas sabia que ele não precisaria disso, ele poderia tomar suas providências no treinamento.

Ela toda hora da conversa colocava a mecha do cabelo para trás que insistia de voltar para frente do rosto. Edward já estava ficando estressado.

Ele foi até "bonzinho" com a garota, sabia que tinha muito mais coisa em jogo e ele não poderia se deixar levar pelo momento.

Chegou até a erguer a mão para tirar aquela maldita mecha da frente do rosto, mas Edward sabia que ao tocá-la um choque aconteceria, e ele também sabia que ficaria pausando o que raios fazia aquilo acontecer.

Desistiu, e saiu dali a passos largos indo em direção ao armário onde vassouras estavam guardadas.

A mulher de algum modo foi esperta o suficiente para não cair no ardil, mas Edward não deixaria barato.

A novata já estava fugindo dos limites, e ele não poderia deixá-la solta por aí.

Se tinha algo que o general gostava de fazer, era ver a raiva da garota.

E viu a raiva em seus olhos quando pegou a vassoura e caminhou a passos largos para os dormitórios.

Ele a acompanhou com os olhos, e depois se retirou para a floresta onde agora se encontrava recordando aquele dia.

Logo teria que ver como a novata estava se saindo com a limpeza.

E dentro de algumas semanas o que ele tanto esperava se realizaria. E nem a novata, nem infiltrado algum, nem McCarthy, Alice, os EUA, e o mundo o faria perder aquela oportunidade.

Itália

"E então Alec?" Jane perguntou para o irmão.

"Se você queria cair nas graças dos chefes, pode ter certeza que irá."

"Sério?" Ela sorriu. Ela queria ir á faculdade, e para isso, queria ganhar certa confiança dos Volturi e pedir para entrar em uma, com alguma desculpa de para o bem da máfia.

"Sim. Dessa vez nem terá que sabotar nada."

"Alec!" Grunhiu tampando a boca do irmão. "Você quer que alguém ouça?"

O irmão revirou os olhos. "E você acha mesmo que eles não sabem que foi você que ferrou com o carregamento e deixou a culpa cair em Bella?"

Ela arregalou os olhos.

"Acho que eles sabem juntar dois mais dois, Jane. E acho que você deveria ficar esperta com eles, irmã."

"Mas..."

"Mas eles não se importam com ninguém na verdade. Se você ferrou com Bella ou não, não importa. Mas o carregamento atingiu-os, e me surpreende que eles ainda não façam nada."

"Mas dessa vez..." Ela concluiu tecendo um meio sorriso na boca. "Bella não precisará de mim para falhar."

"Não mesmo, irmã." Alec riu tomando-a pelo braço. "Não mesmo."

Maryland. EUA.

"EU ODEIO EDWARD CULLEN!" Bella grunhiu jogando a vassoura longe, mas logo se arrependendo de tê-lo feito.

Rosnou e ficou de cócoras no chão do quarto do general, enquanto acariciava sua própria nuca em uma tentativa de obter calma.

Por que SEMPRE o general tinha que estragar a vida dela.

Por que ele SEMPRE, desde o primeiro dia, tinha que ter aquela porra de olhar que quase gritava "Eu sei quem você é."

Bella achava que era perseguida pelo general, afinal não via mais ninguém sendo humilhada constantemente pelo homem, embora fosse normal ver as pessoas sendo humilhadas por ele. Mas não na freqüência de Bella.

Qual era o problema dele afinal?

Ela já estava toda quebrada limpando o quarto dos funcionários. Ela definitivamente não tinha vocação para faxineira e desejou a todo o momento enfiar o esfregão na cara do general.

O quarto dele era até organizado e limpo perto dos outros, ganhando o concurso "de maior lixo" o quarto do general McCarthy. Como alguém poderia viver naquela desordem?

Mas claro. Ele ficaria eternamente agradecido por aquela "gentileza" e quem sabe não contraria seus serviços?

Naquele quarto havia fardas. Fardas. Fardas. Todas com aquelas malditas três estrelas.

Seu olhar vagou mais um pouco até que sua boca se abriu em surpresa e admiração.

Ela viu uma luva de boxe Everest novinha em folha, linda, vermelha brilhante. Ela praticamente via seu reflexo nela.

Só que ela estava dentro de um armário, e parecia nunca ter sido usada.

Por que aquele desperdício? Ela quase chorou, lembrando da luva que usava emprestada do armário da sala de treinamentos e que era maior que sua mão.

Teve vontade de tocá-la e ver como era... Mas se controlou.

O general não poderia nem sonhar que ela estava babando por algo dele.

Se bem que... Estando naquele quarto ela poderia abusar um pouquinho.

Supondo que o general tivesse algo... Comprometedor?

Se ela tivesse a boa sorte de achar alguma coisa, então ela poderia zoar com ele pelo resto dos tempos. Isso seria algo interessante.

Mas parecia que lá tinha tudo estritamente necessário com a exceção de pequenas coisas. E sem fotos.

Nem da mulher loira do outro dia.

Bella continuou limpando o quarto. Até que uma luz se fez em sua cabeça.

Ela era TÃO, mais TÃO burra.

Poderia haver ALGUMA coisa naquele quarto que pudesse ajudá-la na missão. Claro que podia!

Afinal, ele morava ali... Aonde mais ele guardaria suas coisas?

Bella não sabia se ele tinha um escritório, uma sala, ou uma merda dessas... Mas definitivamente seu quarto era um começo.

Olhando por cima do ombro, e mordendo os lábios com o medo que ele pudesse irromper no quarto e a ver remexendo em suas coisas, ela caminhou vagarosamente até o armário de roupas.

A maioria das roupas era o uniforme da NSA. A camiseta preta da NSA. Os chapéus de farda. Roupas esportivas.

Um cheiro impregnou nas narinas de Bella, e ela suspirou.

Querendo ou não... Admitindo ou não... O cheiro do general era bom.

Era másculo.

Ela trancou a respiração, e fechou a porta do armário com força com aquele pensamento.

O que diabos ela estava pensando?

Ela olhou mais uma vez em direção a porta, e ela continuava lá... Fechada.

Sem generais.

Foi em direção a mesinha de cabeceira e mexeu nos vários papéis ali. Nada de importante.

Achou o RG do general.

O nome dele era Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, tinha 29 anos.

"Depois fala que eu sou velha..." Ela resmungou, guardando o RG não sem antes ver a cidade Natal dele.

Washington. D. C.

Antes de guardar ela olhou de relance o nome dos pais dele, e percebeu o informante vermelho:

"FALECIDOS."

Bella sabia que Edward era órfão desde cinco anos. Suspirou e deixou o RG de lado, quando chutou algo embaixo da cama e era um baú, velho.

Ela mordeu os lábios, olhando para a porta novamente quando ouviu passos no corredor.

Escondeu o baú e fingiu estar tirando a poeira da cabeceira da cama. Mas logo os passos se distanciaram e ela soltou o ar que nem soubera que estava prendendo.

Voltando sua atenção para o baú notou que era um tipo que fabricavam na Itália.

Toda adornado de madeira, com cortes assimétricos cruzando o comprimento. E um pequeno It, gravado em prata.  
Ela franziu o cenho, pois ele se encontrava muito chamuscado como se tivesse passado por algum incêndio, mas mesmo assim ela conseguia reconhecê-lo.

A máfia guardava muitos papéis em baús como aqueles.

Era curioso o fato de Edward ter um baú legitimamente italiano em suas coisas.

Mas ele estava trancado, e nenhum sinal da chave por perto.

Ela procurou por todo lugar, propositalmente evitando o armário apinhado de roupas.

Ela suspirou, vencida. A chave poderia estar em qualquer lugar. Menos ali.

Então ela voltou sua atenção ao RG e dessa vez um fato REALMENTE lhe chamou a atenção.

Pai: Carlisle Anthony Cullen.  
Mãe: Esme Masen Cullen.

"MAS É CLARO!" Ela tampou a boca com as mãos enquanto seus olhos arregalavam em choque e compreensão.

Ela estava tão atordoada que nem notara os passos fortes no corredor.

O general Cullen estava voltando da floresta já cansado daquele dia. Tudo o que ele queria era descansar e limpar a mente. Já estava cansado dos novatos tentando puxar o saco dele e dar ordens e botar medo em todo mundo o tempo todo.

Ele precisava de férias, e até ele reconhecia isso.

Coçou a nuca com a palma da mão enquanto se encaminhava para seu quarto, torcendo para que a novata já tivesse terminado as tarefas.

Ele realmente não queria ver mais a cara dela aquele dia.

Tarde demais Bella notou que alguém se aproximava novamente. Nem deu tempo para disfarçar que estava arrumando o quarto. Enfiou o baú com tudo embaixo da cama, junto com ela e a vassoura. Encolheu-se toda, mas pelo menos não estava visível quando o general abriu a porta do quarto.

O general não viu Bella e reparou no quarto. Parecia à mesma coisa de sempre.

"Novato incompetente." Bufou. Bella debaixo da cama rolou os olhos.

Não seria uma boa hora sair debaixo da cama agora.

Imaginava até a cena.

'O que estava fazendo aí novato?'

'Então né 'gege' estava eu aqui no quarto quando PAFUF, encontrei um baú que parece ter coisas que revelariam o porquê dessa sua cara sempre tão irada...'

É. Melhor não.

O general então olhou para a luva de boxe e viu que no vidro tinha uma marca de dedo.

Ele rolou os olhos. Nem precisava ver de quem era às impressões digitais para descobrir que se tratava da novata.

Praticamente deveria ter babado na luva.

O general Cullen então suspirou com cansaço e tirou o sapato com a ajuda dos pés.

Jogou embaixo da cama e retirou as meias rapidamente.

Bella controlou a vontade de grunhir ao quase ser acertada pelos sapatos do general.

O que ele estava fazendo? Ela tinha que sair dali!

O general procurou pelo rádio que ele tinha por ali. Colocou qualquer CD. Ele precisava de música para relaxar.

Ele, no momento, só queria deitar, esquecer da vida, relaxar, como uma pessoa normal.

Quando Bella ouviu a música clássica no quarto ficou surpresa. O general ouvindo aquele tipo de música? Para Bella ele nem sequer ouvia música!

Havia um lavabo no quarto então se dirigiu até lá e passou água pela nuca, no rosto e nos cabelos.

Fechou os olhos e os abriu encarando sua imagem no espelho. Suspirou, e voltou para o quarto.

Bella ouviu o barulho de água e arranjou uma fresta para ver o que o general estava fazendo. Ele estava com as duas mãos apoiadas na pia e se olhava firmemente no espelho, como se analisasse a si mesmo.

Parecia cansado.

Bella logo se escondeu quando ele voltou.

O general abriu os botões da calça e a tirou chutando a calça para baixo da cama. Bella arregalou os olhos ao ver aquilo.

Silenciosamente ela empurrou a calça para fora de sua cara.

O general retirou então o casaco de farda, e logo a blusa branca por baixo. O casaco colocou na cadeira para não amassar, mas a blusa jogou embaixo da cama também.

Retirou a corrente com a chave e colocou no criado-mudo.

Bella a mais silenciosa o possível se desviava das roupas, mas era quase impossível fazer isso sem que o general notasse.

Só falta ele jogar a cueca aqui agora, ai Jesus! Bella grunhiu na cama.

Onde ela havia ido se meter?

O general então deitou na cama sem retirar a cueca ouvindo a música e tentando relaxar.

Esquecer dos Volturi pelo menos por uma noite. Uma noite.

Bella tentava controlar o barulho de sua respiração. Agradeceu internamente pela música que pelo menos camuflava sua respiração.

Logo depois de alguns longos minutos ela ouviu a respiração serena e ritmada do general. Parecia que ele estava dormindo.

Ela mordeu os lábios ficando mais algum tempo ali.

Se o general a visse ali ela nem se daria ao trabalho de viver no próximo dia.

Quando enfim estava convencida que ele estava dormindo tentou se mexer, mas a blusa do general se enroscou em seu braço.

"Merda." Murmurou, e finalmente conseguiu tirá-la do braço.

"Vou ficar cheirando o general." Ela rolou os olhos tentando se arrastar para fora da cama. Finalmente ela o conseguiu.

Espiou com o topo da cabeça a cama, e o general estava deitado de barriga, com a cabeça de lado no travesseiro. Só estava com uma cueca boxer preta e Bella se surpreendeu por não ter o símbolo da NSA. Parecia que até as meias dali tinham o símbolo da NSA.

Mas por que ela estava reparando mesmo na cueca dele?

Seu tronco subia e descia no ritmo de sua respiração calma, e Bella finalmente se convenceu que ele estava realmente dormindo.

Os músculos de suas costas pareciam tensos. Qualquer dia ela avisaria á ele que levar a vida tão a sério prejudicava a saúde.

Levantou-se e praguejou quando se esqueceu da vassoura.

Pegou-a debaixo na cama e viu que poderia bater na cabeça do general caso ele acordasse. Aí ele ficaria inconsciente e não se lembraria de nada.

Bom plano, ela concluiu.

Na ponta dos pés ela se dirigiu até a porta, mas parou no meio do caminho ao ouvir um resmungo do general.

O general estava dormindo há vários minutos era verdade. Mas diziam que quando você pensa demais em uma coisa, acaba que nem nos sonhos você escapa dela.

Ele estava sonhando.

Havia um menininho loirinho andando de mãos dadas com a professora que estava o levando para casa. Nenhum de seus pais foi buscá-lo e nem avisaram, então a professora que adorava Edward, o estava levando.

O menino pulava com um sorriso cheio de janelinhas desmanchando em sua boca enquanto na outra mão uma bolsa com lanches vazia era carregada. A mãe sempre fazia sanduíches deliciosos para o garotinho desde que ele entrara na escolinha. Ele não queria ir, chegara a chorar quando o grande dia chegara, mas a mãe prometeu os sanduíches e ele foi... Apesar de tudo.

Era um garoto adorável. Amava os pais mais do que tudo, e a mãe – apesar da pouca idade o menino já percebia – estava ficando mais tempo com ele do que antes.

Seus pais estavam felizes, e ele compartilhava dessa felicidade.

"Hoje eu fiz um desenho!" Ele dizia, sorrindo.

A professora afagou o rosto dele e sorriu.

"E o que é?"

"Minha família." Ele riu pegando algo de dentro da mochila escolar. Fuxicou por entre os cadernos e papeis de bala, até enfim entregar orgulhoso o desenho para a professora que olhou os palitinhos coloridos com os dizeres.

Mãe. Pai. Eu!

"Sua família é muito bonita, querido." Ela lhe sorriu. Ele assentiu animado.

Então eles começaram a ouvir barulhos estranhos. Pareciam sirenes de bombeiros, e pessoas gritando.

A professora parou, mas o menino estava curioso.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele largou da mão da professora e seguiu o barulho notando que o levava pelo mesmo caminho de sua casa.

Ao virar uma rua – a sua rua – a primeira coisa que viu foi à fumaça. Fumaça preta para todos os lados... E fogo.

Bombeiros surgiam de todos os lados tentando apagar o fogo que vinha de SUA casa.

"NÃÃÃO!" Gritou quando notou o que estava acontecendo. Correu em direção a casa, mas as pessoas pegaram o menino antes que ele fosse longe demais.

"Me solta!" Ele esperneava nos braços de um homem. Este segurava o menino com força, mas olhava a casa com choque.

"Foi tão de repente..." Uma senhora dizia em choque.

Um bombeiro correu na direção deles. "Não há sobreviventes, infelizmente."

"PAI! MÃE! NÃÃÃÃÃÃO!"

Edward reviveu no pesadelo vividamente os corpos carburados sendo carregados.

Seu pai e sua mãe, que ele tanto amava e idolatrava, sendo carregados como se não fossem nada.

Mas eram tudo para Edward.

No orfanato depois não queria se enturmar com ninguém. Na cama, sempre analisava uma foto dos pais, e ainda esta era de caráter profissional, pois nenhuma pessoal deles sobrevivera.

Somente um baú. O baú italiano estava no porão da casa e fora uma das poucas coisas que restara.

Bella olhava para Edward sem saber o que fazer. Ele tremia e suava enquanto gritava "Não" repetidas vezes.

Ele estava tendo um pesadelo e pelas palavras que proferia tinha conexão com a morte dos pais.

O que ela poderia fazer?

Bella chegou a tocar na maçaneta para sair, mas ela logo a largou, bufando e indo cautelosamente em direção a cama.

Não importava quem o general era, e o que fazia com ela... Ele parecia sofrer.

Ela torceu as mãos e olhou indecisa para o homem enorme estirado ali.

MÚSICA OBRIGATÓRIA!  
Todo Cambió – Camila.

watch?v=qg4NefaNVD8

Chegou a esticar a mão em sua direção, mas logo desistiu disso. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e ficou a observá-lo, então sua mão se encaminhou para seu cabelo. A única coisa que suas mãos acharam alguma utilidade.

Primeiro cautelosamente depois com mais firmeza. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que era bem sedosos e macios.

Sabia que o homem poderia acordar a qualquer momento, mas ele parecia tão perturbado com o pesadelo.

Então para sua surpresa ele parou de tremer. Ela quase sorriu e continuou acariciando seus cabelos.

Ele já não proferia mais nenhuma palavra.

Bella não tinha a mínima idéia do porque AINDA continuava ali. Talvez fosse a menopausa! Oh Jesus!

Suspirou e inclinou a cabeça lentamente para o lado ao observar o general.

Até que dormindo ele era boa pessoa. Ela riu internamente com esse pensamento idiota.

Então seu sorriso foi diminuindo, o que ela nem percebera que se alargara por sua boca, e seus olhos escureceram ao lentamente com a ponta dos dedos ir tocando o lado da testa, descendo pela bochecha.

A pele dele era tão macia... Não fazia jus à expressão sempre tão áspera dele.

Ele até seria aproveitável dormindo, ela se viu pensamento novamente.

O homem então murmurou algo durante o sono, e suspirou depois. Bella fez o mesmo e abanou a cabeça perguntando onde estava sua consciência e se esforçando para sair daquele quarto.

Mas assim que retirou relutantemente a mão algo a surpreendeu. Um braço de Edward precipitou-se em sua direção e a puxou para si.

Bella arregalou os olhos olhando para a face do general, mas ele continuava dormindo com uma expressão serena no rosto. Quase em paz.

Bella ainda estava confusa enquanto o braço a circundava e ela se via com a cabeça perto da do general.

Ela ficou rígida. O que estava acontecendo?

Ela tinha que sair dali.

O general suspirou no sono e ela olhou sua face á centímetros da sua.

Ele poderia ficar assim para sempre... Tudo seria mais fácil para ela.

Se o general fosse uma pessoa sensível... Quase como um Jasper da vida, tudo seria TÃO mais fácil para ela.

Mas ele não era assim. Ele tinha o jeito dele. A personalidade forte dele.

Assim como Bella.

Ela foi relaxando aos poucos e sua mão acariciou as costas do general. Os músculos foram relaxando ao seu toque, e ela sentia a corrente elétrica pulsando quase nulamente de sua pele para a dele.

Havia uma tatuagem ali, pequena, uma frase, mas Bella não notara.

Bella ainda se perguntava como o general não acordara ainda.

E esse pensamento fez com que ela enrijecesse novamente.

E se ele acordasse? Que cara ela ficaria?

Ela com certeza iria dar uma vassourada na própria cabeça na primeira oportunidade.

Então ela lentamente afastou o braço dele de si, e escapou da cama.

Abanou a cabeça no processo e olhou mais uma vez para ele. Continuava em paz.

Sem testas franzidas, sem músculos tensos, definitivamente o melhor lado do general que conhecera até agora.

Ela riu mais uma vez enquanto rolava os olhos que essa melhor face tinha que ser justamente quando ele estava dormindo.

Ela pegou a vassoura e fechou a porta lentamente atrás de si, com cuidado para que não o acordasse.

Mas logo tomou um susto ao ver McCarthy dobrando o corredor naquele exato momento. Ela tentou correr, mas ele já tinha a visto.

Ela tentou ao máximo disfarçar.

O general olhou para ela... Para a vassoura... E realmente existia um Deus!, ele não perguntou nada demais.

"Então você limpou meu quarto, huh? Todos estavam se perguntando quem fora a alma boa que fez isso!"

Bella revirou os olhos. "Mereço vários dias de folga assim não general?"

Ele riu. "Também não abusa, Evans."

Bella sorriu aliviada e foi embora.

No caminho entre os corredores passou pela enfermaria e finalmente se lembrou do baú, e da conexão que fizera.

Logo sua mente foi invadida pela confusão e choque de antes.

Ela não conseguia parar de se achar uma idiota, estúpida, burra por NUNCA ter feito a conexão antes.

Era tão óbvio... Tão claro.

Edward era filho de Esme e Carlisle Cullen. Assassinados na casa deles. Em um ataque terrorista. Há vinte e cinco anos.

Era tão óbvio que ela queria se atirar em algum lugar e tentar fazer com que seu cérebro pegasse novamente.

Chegava a ser ridículo.

E totalmente frustrante.

Ela foi até a enfermaria onde sabia ter um computador. Alice estava cuidando de um paciente, então ela rapidamente entrou na internet.

Então ela avivou sua memória. Ela já tinha ouvido sobre o casal.

Carlisle e Esme Cullen se casaram muito cedo. Esme quando jovem fazia muitas viagens a negócio, até que ela decidiu ficar mais tempo em casa por causa do filho bem novo. Em 1985, a casa sofreu um ataque supostamente terrorista, matando os dois. O único sobrevivente foi o filho, Edward, pois ele estava na escolinha no momento do crime. Nunca se soube quem foram os mandantes.

Bella tinha um pressentimento e sabia que os Volturi tinham algo a ver com aquilo. O baú italiano poderia significar muitas coisas, mas sua mente piscava em direção á máfia.

Mas ela não sabia o porquê.

Teriam os Volturi mandado no crime? Mas qual seria o motivo?

"E você também acertará as contas com um general de lá."

Foram as palavras de Caius quando lhe informara sobre a missão.

Aquilo tinha que ter uma ligação.

O ódio inexplicável de Edward pelos Volturi poderia enfim ter uma explicação.

Relembrando do homem tendo pesadelos na cama, e parecendo tão cansado... Esgotado, suspirou.

Ela gostava de histórias de heróis e vilões.

Existiam sempre os totalmente vilões com toda sua maldade, os totalmente heróis com tudo sua bondade, e os moçinhos mal compreendidos.

Talvez o general não fosse o vilão como ela imaginava... Quem sabe ele não fosse o cara mal compreendido?

A Infiltrada - Luz! Câmera! Ação!

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 16,Fanfics

Itália

Marcus fora cuidado por Roza que pegou alguma maleta de primeiros socorros para cuidar de sua boca e o soco que recebera.

Marcus sabia que não podia bancar o coitadinho inofensivo, pois Roza era esperta e não cairia na dele.

Precisava de um plano... Urgente.

Não agüentava mais aquele lugar sem mulheres. Ele precisava de ar, de água e de mulheres!

Fazia um mês que ele estava sem sexo. Um recorde.

E ele não era fã de masturbação, embora tivesse praticado ultimamente.

E isso só fazia com que Roza aparecesse ainda mais apetitosa do que era realmente.

E ela não resistiria muito á ele. Afinal, todas querem Marcus!

"Eu acho que mereço pelo menos alguns cuidados de higiene, tesoro." Começou uma vez enquanto ela lhe trazia a comida.

Agora ela que trazia suas refeições e tudo o que precisava, pois não queria Dimitri/ João/Maria brigando/seduzindo/molestando Marcus de novo.

Embora ela viajasse bastante para negócios, ela estava ficando mais no esconderijo, pelo menos até quando ela tivesse que voltar para a América.

Maldita NSA e seu controle de ligações!

"Você realmente fede." Ela disse irônica, colocando o prato de comida na frente dele.

Ele brincou com os cabelos, e a olhou pelo canto do olho com os olhos azuis piscina que possuía.

"É. Realmente não estou nas minhas melhores condições. E você sabe disso." Ele sorriu malicioso.

Ela fechou a cara. "Pois saiba que já vi coisas melhores."

"Será?" Ele brincou com ela, pegando o garfo e comendo enquanto a provocava. "Você parecia bem entretida aquele dia comigo. Se não fosse pelo João ter entrado, acho que você teria conhecido o céu mais cedo, ragazza."

Ela estreitou os olhos. "Você quer comer ou terei que tirar seu prato? E que história é essa de João?"

Ele riu estrondosamente, ignorando a última pergunta dela e protegendo o prato com as mãos de brincadeira: "Você sabe, gostaria de comer outras coisas..."

Ela grunhiu se precipitando para ele, até que ele afastou o prato e riu mais ainda.

"Não fique ofendida, docinho. Não é algo mau o que sente afinal todas querem Marcus!"

Ela bufou e saiu do quarto batendo os pés no processo.

Marcus riu estrondosamente e terminou de comer seu almoço.

Poderia ser russa... Mas que era um tesoro, ah se era...

Maryland. EUA.

"Alice..." Bella começou hesitante.

"Sim?" Bella mordeu os lábios enquanto torcia suas mãos. Ela tomou coragem e encarou a enfermeira do outro lado da sala.

"Como que o general McCarthy ficou paraplégico?"

Ela soltou a respiração, só percebendo naquele momento que a havia preso.

Alice a analisou por alguns segundos, para depois responder:

"Ele era general da força aérea. Teve um erro técnico em um dos aviões, e acabou que uma peça caiu a uma velocidade de 200 km na perna dele." Ela abanou a cabeça. "Ele ficou um tempo no hospital e mesmo sabendo que não poderia mais andar, resolveu continuar servindo o país, então entrou para a NSA há dois anos."

Bella assentiu enquanto fazia desenhos circulares em uma folha de papel.

"E o general Cullen?"

Alice suspirou. Cansada? Amargurada?

"O general Cullen é um caso a parte... Ele é... Complicado." Olhou para ela com uma careta como se desculpasse pelo termo que usou.

Bella sorriu, pois "complicado" era um dos termos mais gentis que ela poderia usar para o general.

"Ele sempre foi assim...? Você sabe... Duro?"

"Foi." Ela mexeu em seus cabelos. "Desde que eu o conheci, e isso foi desde meu estágio na faculdade que eu fiz aqui." Ela abanou a cabeça.

"Edward me preocupa muito. Não só a mim..." Suspirou. "Ele se esquece de viver, pois ele e é obcecado por..."

"Por...?" Pelo insistiu se tornando ansiosa.

Mas Alice deu um sorriso em desculpas e encolheu os ombros, mudando de assunto.

O general Cullen olhou ao redor do quarto pela enésima vez aquele dia.

Coçou a cabeça e lentamente saiu da cama. Olhou no relógio, era de madrugada, mas ainda não o horário que costumava correr com a novata.

Ele franziu a testa e tentou se lembrar do que havia ocorrido.

Ele estava caminhando pela floresta pensando na vida. Estava cansado e resolvera dormir mais cedo para recuperar as forças e se esquecer um pouco do mundo.

Voltara para seu quarto e dormira.

Ele se lembrava que teve mais uma vez o pesadelo a cerca do dia em que seus pais morreram no incêndio. Um pesadelo que na infância e na adolescência eram bem recentes, mas que durante a idade madura ficaram cada vez mais espaçados, mas continuavam lá.

Mas o que intrigava Edward era o fato que em sua inconsciência, ele de repente se acalmou. Como o fogo derretendo gelo, ele lentamente foi relaxando em seu sono, e as lembranças começaram a se dissipar lentamente.

Ele não sabia o que havia feito aquilo, mas de repente começou a se afastar dele. E ele sentiu.

Inconsciente seu corpo não queria perder aquela sensação de calma e o livramento dos maus sonhos, então seu braço puxara o que quer que faça aquilo para ele.

Edward não se lembrava do braço, mas lembrava que não queria que aquela sensação fosse embora e queria agarrá-la e mantê-la para si.

Então depois de um tempo a sensação sumira e ele acordara ainda confuso e desnorteado pelos acontecimentos. Abriu os olhos lentamente tateando a mão na cama á procura de algo, mas só o que viu foi à porta se fechando carinhosamente.

Perto dele na cama ainda estava quente e ele tateou aquela região com a testa mais franzida do que nunca.

Ele bufou e olhou para o teto com as mãos no cabelo e voltou a colocar a cabeça no travesseiro.

Ele daria tudo para se lembrar do que acontecera, porque nunca dormira tão bem desde a tragédia.

E pedia internamente para que ninguém o tivesse visto em um estado tão... Deplorável.

O general Cullen não gostava de baixar a guarda, e quando o fizera na privacidade de seu quarto, alguém estava lá.

Voltando ao presente o general relembrou as atividades do dia.

Bufou ao ver a entrevista que teria que dar.

Arrumou-se com as roupas esportivas para se encontrar com a novata, mas antes de sair olhou mais uma vez para a luva no armário. As digitais ainda continuavam lá.

O corredor estava vazio e seus passos eram os mesmos de sempre. Duros, rigorosos.

Mas sua cabeça estava em outro plano tentando descobrir quem estivera em seu quarto.

Era como se sua mãe estivesse de volta, era como se nada houvesse acontecido, era como se a dor que carregava em sua alma e o desejo de vingança que queimava em seu peito e em sua tatuagem sumissem. Fossem costurados.

O dia não havia amanhecido ainda aquele dia e ele ficou no pátio central. Ainda era muito cedo para o novato aparecer, e os pensamentos em sua cabeça o impediam de derrubá-lo na cama aquele dia.

Nem para isso ele tinha mais disposição.

Sentou-se em um muro baixo e ficou observando o jardim e o céu preto azulado com a lua baixando... Lentamente.

Bella em sua cama não conseguia dormir. Na verdade não dormira a noite inteira.

Ficou se remexendo de um lado para o outro relembrando o que acontecera no quarto do general.

Se não fosse estranho o suficiente estar escondida embaixo da cama dele, ela ainda o viu em um momento que sabia que se o general soubesse que ela estava lá, ele a mataria.

Pessoas como o general, pessoas como ela, prefeririam morrer com a pequena suposição de que alguém os vira em momentos tão... Íntimos.

Mas Bella não contaria para ninguém sobre o quarto do general. Apesar de tudo... Não contaria.

Olhou no relógio do quarto e viu que ainda faltava uma hora para a corrida com o general. No dia anterior eles não treinaram na sala de treinamento devido ao trabalho de "faxineira" de Bella, mas naquele dia eles iriam e Bella se perguntava como encararia o general depois do ocorrido.

Suspirando se vestiu lentamente, lançando um olhar de desprezo para os roncadores de plantão de seu quarto e caminhando por entre os corredores vazios e serenos da NSA.

No pátio central fechou os olhos e suspirou o ar fresco.

Teria que esperar o general ainda por uma hora, e até pausou em derrubá-lo da cama como ele fizera com ela, mas ela não queria se deparar com uma cena igual a da noite anterior.

Sentou-se na grama recém cortada e deitou lá com os braços apoiando a cabeça e os olhos mirando o céu de um tom azulado.

Os minutos foram se transcorrendo até que ela viu alguém se mexendo por entre os arbustos. Ela se assustou e se levantou em pronto.

Ainda faltava para o general chegar ali, então quem seria?

E se fosse alguém entrando na NSA? Um bandido? Ou um...

Ela quase riu, mas se controlou para não alarmar quem quer que fosse.

Se havia uma criminosa ali era ela, e ela ali temendo outros?

Ela rolou os olhos, mas o barulho continuou. Passos.

Mesmo assim ela gelou e se escondeu atrás de uma coluna de cimento. Olhou pelo jardim por uma fresta, mas ainda não via ninguém só os arbustos se mexendo com o vento.

Ela procurou então algo em seu campo de visão que pudesse acertar o intruso.

Não sabia também porque estava tão preocupada com a NSA, afinal se existia algum perigo esse perigo era ela.

E também a segurança do prédio era muita, mas parecia que eles haviam falhado.  
Então ela viu a luz.

Ela quase rolou os olhos ao notar o armário de vassouras.

Foi cautelosamente até lá e pegou uma, a que parecia mais forte em seu ponto de vista.

Porque a vassoura estava a salvando ultimamente?

Será que era o seu amuleto da sorte?

Ou o destino dizendo que ela deveria largar tudo e ser dona de casa?

Então ela na ponta dos pés voltou para sua "trincheira".

Ela se sentia uma policial de costas para a coluna com a arma – no caso vassoura – nas mãos espiando pelo canto do olho o território.

Então o coração dela começou a bater mais forte ao sentir os passos se aproximando de onde ela estava.

Passos na grama, se aproximando... Se aproximando... O vento fez um uivo nesse momento e ela estava se sentindo em pleno filme de suspense ou terror.

Só faltava aquela música do Michael Jackson.

Então... Percebeu que a pessoa se desce mais três ou dois passos chegaria onde ela estava. Apertou mais o cabo da vassoura e o segurou como se fosse um bastão de beisebol.

A NSA teria que agradecê-la depois, e o gege Cullen teria que ficar o resto da vida dizendo o quanto ela era boa.

O general Cullen suspirou. Não agüentava mais ficar sozinho com aqueles pensamentos. Ele iria acordar a novata.

Estava caminhando por entre os arbustos até chegar ao corredor principal onde se encaminharia para os dormitórios.

Mas de repente alguma coisa atingiu a cabeça dele.

"OUCH!" Ele gemeu caindo na grama com as mãos na testa onde uma... Vassoura havia o acertado?

"PEGUEI VOCÊ SEU LADRÃO... OHMEUDEUS, GE-GENERAL?"

Bella olhava para o general ali na grama com as mãos na cabeça e a vassoura. Depois para o olhar furioso do general e a vassoura. Depois para a os portões da NSA e o corredor principal.

O general rosnou enquanto olhava para o novato. "O que... Você... Pensa... Que... Está... FAZENDO?" Ele gritou a última palavra.

Bella deu uma risadinha amarela enquanto se ajoelhava do lado do general e espiava sua testa para ver se danos maiores haviam sido causados.

"Você não pode me culpar dessa vez, general. Eu fiz isso pelo bem da humanidade!"

"Acertar minha testa é para o bem da minha humanidade?" Ele rosnou acariciando o local.

Bella engoliu em seco e foi se levantando, mas o general segurou seu pulso com força, sentindo aquela maldita corrente elétrica.

"E você fique bem aí, novato." Grunhiu.

Bella engoliu em seco e ficou ajoelhada ao lado dele enquanto ele continuava massageando a região.

"Uma vassoura?" Grunhiu. "Fui acertado por uma vassoura! Você pretendia defender a humanidade com essa arma super poderosa?"

Bella riu sem graça. "Sorte sua general. E se fosse uma arma? Você poderia estar bem longe agora."

O olhar dele então encontrou o dela, fixando seu olhar raivoso por vários segundos.

Bella persistiu o olhar mostrando ao general que não estava nem aí para ele.

Bella não sabia mais o general estava pensando ainda na noite anterior.

Primeiro o toque do novato.

Depois a vassoura.

A novata estava limpando os quartos no dia anterior, poderia ter sido ela a pessoa que saíra de seu quarto de fininho?

O general grunhiu com o pensamento.

"Novato..." Ele começou, retirou a mão da testa e Bella sorriu.

"Ei general, só tem um vermelho aí, nada demais."

Ele a ignorou. "Onde você estava ontem no começo da noite?"

O sorriso de Bella murchou enquanto ela engoliu em seco.

"Oras... Limpando os quartos dos funcionários como o senhor pediu."

O general olhou dentro de seus olhos buscando por alguma resposta. Porém seus olhos chocolate permaneciam firmes.

Ele então suspirou enquanto se levantava chutando a vassoura longe. Bella se levantou logo depois.

"Novato não pense que isso vá passar em branco por mim." O general disse apontando a vassoura.

"Vai me castigar general?" Bella zombou.

Ele então pegou seu olhar de novo e ela sentiu mais uma vez que ele conseguia ver sua alma.

"Eu tenho meus métodos, novato."

Eles correram como sempre e ao mesmo tempo em que Bella tentava não pensar na noite anterior, o general tentava não pensar na possibilidade de ter sido a garota a estar no seu quarto.

Quem visse os dois correndo achariam estranho duas pessoas correndo tão distantes uma das outras e evitando ao máximo qualquer contato.

Parecia que nenhum dos dois queria sentir a estranha sensação do toque novamente e se perguntar por repetidas vezes qual era a explicação para aquilo.

O dia foi se arrastando lentamente e na hora do almoço, Bella soube que aquele dia um programa de televisão iria à NSA.

Segundo um dos subordinados todos os anos havia aquela visita já que a NSA era um dos órgãos mais importantes dos EUA.

Souberam que o presidente também comparecia e alguns membros importantes do governo. Bella ficou temerosa, mas se lembrou pela enésima vez que não tinha nada a temer.

Depois do almoço todos os novatos e funcionários tinham um tempo livre para a digestão antes de voltarem para as atividades.

Bella estava com a calça do exercito e com uma regata branca. Ela estava brincando com o quepe girando ele em uma mão depois mudando para a outra.

Estava estirada na parede com um pé e as costas encostadas na mesma, ao seu lado estavam Jasper e Ângela conversando.

"Dizem que alguns novatos são chamados para dizer algo sobre o treinamento."

Ângela dizia animada. "Eu sempre quis aparecer na TV!"

Bella rolou os olhos ao ouvir Jasper dando pulinhos e dizendo que seria "uma sensação filha de um pai aparecer na TV como membro da NSA."

"Jasper, desculpa cortar seu barato, mas você ainda não é membro, temos que fazer o teste no final do ano." Bella o cortou.

"Ah... Claire, não seja estraga prazeres." Ele riu.

Estava cheio de conversas o corredor enquanto todos estavam ali estirados esperando que desse o horário, quando tudo se transformou em silêncio e depois murmúrios.

Bella voltou seu olhar na direção que todos olhavam. Era o final do corredor onde aparecia um grupo de pessoas.

Todos logo enrijeceram e entraram na posição de sentido esperando pela pequena caravana.

Havia algumas pessoas conhecidas do governo, um câmera man, um casal com um microfone, e nada mais nada menos do que o presidente dos EUA.

Ele estava super elegante em um terno cinza escuro com a faixa transversal azul, branca e vermelha dos EUA.

Mas a atenção de Bella e acho que de todos foi no homem que estava ao lado dele. Com os passos rígidos de sempre e com o olhar severo de sempre.

O general Cullen.

Ele estava com uma farda que Bella nunca havia o visto usar.

Era como se fosse um terno. Usava uma camiseta branca por baixo e uma gravata listrada amarela e preta. No chapéu um quepe preto com o símbolo da NSA. Ele usava uma capa por cima do terno, uma espécie de sobretudo. Bella sabia que no terno havia as três estrelas de generalíssimo.

Parecia uma farda de piloto, mas para a NSA deveria ser a farda para ocasiões importantes.

O general andava como sempre, com as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas, o queixo erguido e a expressão rígida.

O presidente ao seu lado parecia até um pouco ofuscado pela imponência do general. Era como se ele mandasse ali, e não o presidente.

O que era verdade em termos. Aquele era o território do general Cullen.

Todas aquelas pessoas ali, incluindo Bella, eram novatos dele. Sobre o poder dele.

Ao passar por Bella, Jasper teve que fazer um comentário idiota:

"Tá chique em general."

Parecia que o menino tinha perdido a noção total do perigo. O general olhou para ele com o olhar firme.

"Vai puxar saco de outro, Whitlock."

Acho que depois dessa Whitlock nunca mais iria abrir a boca para o general.

Quando a pequena comitiva dobrou o corredor todos saíram de suas posições e olharam uns para os outros, apreensivos.

Na sala em que a entrevista aconteceria o general Cullen bufou olhando para o relógio. Ele odiava aquela data do ano. Sempre a mesma coisa.

As mesmas perguntas de sempre. A estrutura. Os métodos. As mudanças no treinamento. A eficiência dos novatos. Os novatos daquele ano.

Então a mulher fez uma pergunta diferente aquele ano:

"Generalíssimo, há rumores recentes que a máfia italiana Volturi tenha algo a ver com o carregamento de narcóticos que ocorreu há um ano. O carregamento foi pego na Dinamarca enquanto estava a caminho dos EUA. A NSA sabe algo a respeito?"

O general trancou o maxilar.

"A NSA acredita que os rumores estejam certos."

"E o senhor acha que possa acontecer novamente? Eles tentarem novamente?"

"Acredito que sim." Respondeu tentando não demonstrar todo o ódio pela máfia, se bem que se isso fosse transpassado eles pensariam que era por algum sentimento patriótico e não pela verdade propriamente dita. "Mas a NSA está tomando todas as providências para que não aconteça novamente."

A moça sorriu. Era uma bela ruiva de olhos azuis, e ela adorava as visitas á NSA, justamente porque adorava homens de farda, mas ninguém se comparava ao generalíssimo.

McCarthy lançou um olhar reprovador para Cullen do outro lado da sala, mas Edward o ignorou.

McCarthy ainda não havia engolido a história de manter segredo o infiltrado da organização. Para ele, as providências já deveriam ter sido tomadas no segundo seguinte á descoberta.

Mas como quem mandava ali era o Cullen, ele nada poderia fazer, por enquanto.

O presidente posou em uma foto com os generais, disse algumas palavras e de planos e verbas para melhorar o sistema de inteligências dos EUA. Que a NSA era isso... Aquilo e blábláblá.

"Generalíssimo, nós queremos conversar com um dos novatos desse ano para uma entrevista, quem o senhor indica?" A mulher perguntou.

"Bem, temos alguns garotos interessantes e..."

"Desculpe general." Ela sorriu encabulada por interrompê-lo. "Mas esse ano estávamos pensando em fazer a entrevista com uma mulher. Para mostrar que treinamento militar, centro de inteligência não são coisas só de homens."

O general fez uma careta de descontentamento, mas McCarthy o interrompeu.

"Acho que tenho a novata perfeita."

O general Cullen bufou ao sair da sala e McCarthy foi rindo atrás dele.

"Vamos lá Cullen seja bonzinho com ela."

O homem se voltou para ele com uma expressão de deboche no rosto, enquanto fazia círculos no alto da cabeça.

"Você não está vendo minha auréola aqui, McCarthy?"

McCarthy riu, e apontou para dentro da sala onde estava todo mundo esperando. "A mulher parece bem feminista, então trate Evans como uma dama, ou melhor, como a dama que ela é."

"Dama. Sei." Revirou os olhos enquanto caminhava pelos corredores em direção aos dormitórios. "Já disse que odeio essa data do ano?"

-

Bella estava em seu dormitório esperando o sinal de que a televisão fora embora para poder voltar aos treinamentos rotineiros. Como o quarto estava vazio, ela trancara a porta e tirara a roupa analisando a si mesma no espelho, o que não estava tendo tempo ultimamente.

Estava atenta a qualquer marca de idade, estria, celulite. Ela simplesmente abominava esse tipo de coisa, mas percebera que o treinamento pelo menos servia para evitar isso.

Foi quando ouviu a batida forte na porta e se assustou com um pulo.

"NOVATO! Tem coisas para fazer!"

O que o general estava fazendo lá, senhor?

"O que é?" Perguntou olhando para a porta.

"Novato, você sabe que quem manda aqui é eu, então dá para sair desse quarto antes que eu arrombe a droga da porta?"

Ela bufou. "Estou indo."

Quase se arrastou choramingando pegando suas roupas espelhadas pelo quarto.

Sua cabeça repetia milhares de vezes à pergunta: "POR QUÊ?"

"Novato, você acha que eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo?"

"EU ESTOU PELADA DÁ LICENÇA?" Ela gritou já estressada.

O general se calou do outro lado quase que instantaneamente.

Mas logo completou: "Eu tenho roupas para você vestir."

"Como...?" Bella perguntou com a calcinha a meio caminho das pernas.

"Vem aqui e busque as roupas."

"E por que eu não posso usar as minhas roupas?"

O general grunhiu do outro lado e Bella já até imaginava o que ele iria falar segundos depois 'quem é o general aqui' e blábláblá.

"Ok. Ok." Ela procurou por alguma coisa para se cobrir. Pegou o lençol da cama e amarrou em seu corpo indo em direção a porta e a destrancando.

Enfiou a mão para fora. "Pode passar."

Sentiu um tecido sendo posto em sua mão e quando ela recolheu esta, fechou a porta novamente se dando ao trabalho de trancar a porta.

"Não é como se eu fosse querer entrar aí, novato..." O gege Cullen disse em deboche.

Bella não respondeu por que estava analisando aquela roupa com espanto.

Parecia roupa de aeromoça, mas trazia o símbolo da NSA e o quepe da NSA. Era no mesmo estilo que a roupa do general Cullen, só que havia um terninho feminino e uma saia justa que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos.

Bella estava se perguntando onde era iria daquele jeito.

Depois que terminou se olhou no espelho e fez um biquinho e colocou a mão atrás da cabeça, como uma modelo. Até que gostara dos sapatos, por que eles não davam roupas daquele jeito na NSA? E como eles tinham uma roupa na medida dela?

Riu consigo mesma e poderia ter ficado mais tempo se não fosse o general batendo o pé impaciente do lado de fora do dormitório.

Ela então arrumou o quepe na cabeça e destrancou a porta abrindo-a com tudo revelando a raiva por não ter mais direitos e tempo de descanso naquele quartel.

Qualquer dia ela iria processar o gege.

O general então estava olhando para o final do corredor e lentamente se virou na direção de Bella.

O general demorou em reconhecer Bella. Ele se odiou por isso, mas viu a analisando dos pés a cabeça no uniforme semelhante ao seu na versão feminina.

Bella olhava para ele com a expressão mais entediada do mundo e corou com o olhar penetrante do general.

Ficaram assim por um tempo até alguém limpar a garganta.

Era Whitlock.

"Poxa, Claire, tá um pitelzinho filho de um pai, hein?", mas Jasper logo se calou ao ver o general Cullen ali. Corou e saiu de fininho não querendo levar mais foras de Edward.

Edward limpou a garganta e desviou o olhar da novata.

"Vamos." E saiu pelos corredores. Bella revirou os olhos em suas costas e o seguiu se sentindo o máximo por finalmente estar usando salto novamente! Como ela sentia falta!

No meio do caminho ela finalmente perguntou:

"Já acabou o programa?"

"Não."

"Não? O que eles estão esperando?"

"Você."

Bella abriu a boca e quase desmaiou.

Tá bom que ninguém a reconheceria, mas já era se arriscar demais.

O que ela poderia dizer?

"Oi, eu sou da NSA, infiltrada, tá? Da máfia Volturi e tudo..."

Ao virar o corredor se surpreendeu com o general esperando por ela. Franziu a testa para ele ainda mais para o braço estendido em sua direção.

Olhou da cara dele e o braço. Para a cara. Para o braço.

"Você é lerda ou o quê?" Finalmente ele disse visivelmente irritado.

"O que você espera que eu faça general?"

Ele rolou os olhos. "Estamos em um programa de televisão, novato. O presidente e metade da câmera estão aí. Temos que fazer 'bonito' entendeu?"

"Isso significa dar o braço á você?"

Ele bufou e pegou o braço dela com força entrelaçando com o seu. Como um cavaleiro e uma dama.

Bella olhou para aquilo assustada. "O que isso significa?"

"Significa que você está em rede nacional e que vai dar uma entrevista."

Ela paralisou.

"En... En... Trevista?"

Ele a perfurou com o olhar. "Novato, não me faça ir te arrastando até lá."

"AH, ela é até mais do que eu esperava!" A apresentadora ruiva disse sorridente assim que os dois apareceram na sala. "Qual é o seu nome?"

"Claire Evans." Bella respondeu ainda confusa com tudo aquilo.

"Lindo nome." Ela sorriu. "Bem, não sei se o general te explicou, mas eu vou fazer uma pequena entrevista com você perguntando algumas coisas sobre a situação das mulheres na NSA, ok?"

"É... Ok." Bella respondeu ainda desnorteada.

A mulher sorriu para ela e depois para o general.

"Ei, a nossa emissora estava pretendendo fazer um seriado meio que de treinamento militar. Sobre o amor entre duas pessoas do exército, vocês poderiam participar não?"

Os dois engasgaram com a própria saliva enquanto soltavam o braço um do outro e se distanciava o máximo o possível.

"É... Não acho uma boa idéia." Bella disse, sorrindo amarelo.

"Definitivamente." O general completou.

"Que pena..." A mulher fez uma espécie de biquinho. "Bem, vamos logo então com isso!"

Bella quase desmaiou novamente ao se encontrar com o presidente. Apesar da personalidade dela era muito difícil manter a fachada fria e impessoal sendo que em seu íntimo sabia que era inimiga de todos ali presentes.

Era horrível sorrir para essas pessoas. Concluindo todos os pensamentos que passavam por sua mente nesse momento: Era horrível ser infiltrada.

Felizmente a sala onde gravaria não estaria apinhada com todas aquelas pessoas.

Então ela se sentou em um banquinho onde uma câmera com sua luz miraram em sua cara. Um microfone pairava no ar enquanto a mulher ficava ao lado da câmera.

Seria como um depoimento que Bella não poderia olhar para a câmera enquanto respondesse as perguntas, mas para a mulher ao lado dela.

Isso dava a impressão que estava conversando com alguém, quando na verdade estava respondendo as perguntas olhando para outro lugar que não fosse à câmera.

Começou a entrevista e respondeu algumas perguntas sobre mulheres em treinamento militar esse tipo de coisa. Inventou uma história qualquer sobre do por que ter entrado na NSA e não outro órgão, porque não ser médica, advogada, mas sim trabalhar para o governo, e blábláblá.

Até que a mulher respondeu se havia alguma reclamação. Bella olhou para o general que assistia tudo com os braços cruzados no peito, e sorriu:

"Sempre há."

A moça quase deu pulinhos de excitação incitando Bella a colocar os bofes para fora.

"Bem... Acredito que apesar de ter todo esse papo de mulher ter sim direito e disposição para o treinamento militar, ainda há um preconceito sobre as mulheres trabalhando para o governo nessa área."

"Pode elaborar mais Claire?"

"Claro." Ela sorriu lançando um olhar de esguelha para o general. "Alguns homens acreditam que não temos capacidade para fazer o mesmo que eles. Acham-se durões demais, e isso realmente é um preconceito muito bobo."

"Você pode citar exemplos de pessoas assim?"

Bella sorriu. "O general Cullen."

Era a vingança que Bella esperava. Ela quase sorriu a ver o general se engasgando em algum lugar da sala.

A mulher ruiva olhou na direção do general. "Pode vir aqui um minuto, general Cullen?"

"Claro." Respondeu ajustando a capa e sentando-se ao lado de Bella. O olhar que ele lançou a Bella deveria ter sido captado por todos. Um olhar de 'você está ferrado novato'.

Mas dentro de Bella ela estava dando piruetas de felicidade. A vingança tardava, mas um dia surgia a oportunidade.

"Agora se juntando a nossa entrevista temos o generalíssimo Edward Cullen, responsável pela turma de novatos da NSA. Boa tarde, general."

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

"A novata Evans disse que o senhor tem certo preconceito por mulheres em treinamento militar. O que tem a dizer sobre isso general?"

"Evans fez uma pequena confusão de palavras. Não é preconceito, mas não podemos evitar o fato de que homens têm mais habilidade para certos exercícios do que mulheres; é questão de anatomia humana."

"Pode ser questão de anatomia humana..." Bella cortou a apresentadora que iria fazer outra pergunta, com um sorriso. "Mas a questão é que nós mulheres merecemos mais crédito do que estamos recebendo." Ela voltou-se para o general que a triturava com o olhar.

O olhar continuou olhando para ela evitando a apresentadora que olhava para os dois com um vinco na testa.

"Cada um deve mostrar o que sabe. Alguns homens nunca receberam crédito na vida, mas hoje são pessoas honoráveis." Retrucou.

Bella acenou negativamente com a cabeça. "Quer dizer que temos que passar por cima de tudo, regras e parâmetros na tentativa de mostrar do que somos capazes?"

"Estou dizendo que você deveria parar de ser sempre tão teimosa e orgulhosa a cerca das coisas." O general disse com o corpo totalmente voltado para ela.

As pessoas que estavam na sala incluindo o homem da câmera que espiava dos dois por cima desta, olhavam aquelas duas pessoas inclinados na direção uma das outras, se encarando como se lutassem algo com o olhar, com confusão.

"Se é esse o caso general também estou dizendo que você deveria deixar de ser sempre tão rude com todos. Está na hora de construir um coração dentro de você, e viver sua vida e deixar o passado para trás."

"E o que você sabe sobre passado para dizer alguma coisa?" Retrucou. "Você não passa de uma novata na NSA e na vida, você não entende nada sobre as pessoas."

"Sei o suficiente para saber que você não vive... É preso na NSA e tudo o que o cerca, menospreza as pessoas ao seu redor e..."

Os dois continuavam discutindo como se tivessem sozinhos. O rosto a centímetros um do outro e cada vez mais se aproximando à medida que os dedos iam apontando um para a cara do outro e os olhos brilhavam de ira.

A apresentadora olhava para a cena chocada, e McCarthy que acabara de entrar na cena limpou a garganta.

Os dois continuavam lá até que McCarthy quase arrancou as tripas fora em uma tossida misturada com um resmungo e os dois olharam em sua direção, com a expressão raivosa.

"O QUE É?" Gritaram, até que finalmente perceberam onde estavam.

Bella quis se enterrar em algum lugar e o general se perguntava como que a novata o fizera perder todo o seu autocontrole.

A apresentadora engoliu em seco olhando para os lados até finalmente se virar para o câmera man e sussurrar:

"Apaga essa fita. Vamos fazer outra tomada."

-

"O que foi aquilo lá dentro?" McCarthy perguntou para Edward com um sorriso de deboche no rosto.

Cullen grunhiu. "Nem me lembre disso." 

"Ainda bem que o presidente e os outros estavam na outra sala, porque você seria eternamente lembrado disso."

"Dá para calar a boca McCarthy?" Grunhiu, e nesse momento Bella passou por eles no corredor com os passos furiosos.

O salto fazia um barulho de 'tac tac' no piso. Ela não viu os dois generais parados ali em um canto, pois estava estressada demais para sequer ver para onde andava.

Tirou o quepe do cabelo e os soltou chocalhando-os no processo enquanto continuava andando.

O general McCarthy assoviou baixinho e murmurou para o outro homem ao seu lado cujo olhar raivoso seguira Bella até ela desaparecer de vista.

"Tinha que ser uma mulher para te tirar do sério Cullen. Eu sabia... Você não é tão de ferro assim."

Edward olhou para o amigo e grunhiu.

"Poupe-me, Emmet." E saiu a passos pesados pelo corredor, enquanto McCarthy dava risadinhas e se perguntava como duas pessoas poderiam ser tão cegas.

A Infiltrada - Como Consertar Um Chuveiro

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 17,Fanfics

Itália

Roza agora estava apta a ignorá-lo. A comida praticamente arrastava pelo chão, nem abrindo o suficiente para ele ver sua cara.

O lado bom pensou Marcus, era que ela não estava com tanta raiva a ponto de deixar João fazer aquilo. Embora "teoricamente" Dimitri/João não se lembrava de nada de Dimitri/Maria e vice e versa. Mas era sempre bom prevenir do que remediar.

E Marcus sabia que mulher com raiva de homem, era quase a mesma coisa que desejo reprimido. E quando aquilo estourasse seria enlouquecedor. Ele até suspirava com o pensamento da ragazza russa sendo dominada por seus braços e simplesmente fazendo uma boa "relação" multinacional.

Porém, toda a recente auto-estima ganha de Marcus se esvaiu, quando a russa entrou no quarto sem sequer avisar, e o encontrou em um momento... Constrangedor.

Ok. Constrangedor para qualquer outra pessoa, mas não para Marcus.

"Tesoro... Ah..." Gemeu tocando a base de seu pênis enquanto olhava para ela. "Olha o que faz comigo..."

Ela olhou-o nos olhos, parecendo desinteressada.

"Sabe, você não é sabe tudo como acha." Ela começou falando séria e quase provocante.

"E por que não?" Seu olhar voltou-se para os seios grandes dela hoje encobertos por uma fina blusa.

Ela então se aproximou dele, até seus lábios tocaram em seu ouvido.

Marcus agora tinha direito a banhos diários e até ganhara algumas mudas de roupas para trocar. Roupas essa que ficavam largas nele, já que pertenciam ao homem de dois metros. E quando as recebeu não pode conter o pensamento de agradecimento ao ver que eram roupas de "dia" de Dimitri, e não as roupas de "noite."

Mas, para ele, estava perfeito. Marcus era perfeito com tudo!

Marcus a tinha ganho. Sabia...

"Todas querem Marcus..." Sussurrou. Ele assentiu fechando os olhos e aumentando o movimento de vai e vem em seu membro. "Menos eu."

Ele abriu os olhos surpreso.

"Como?"

Ela então já estava perto da porta sorrindo ironicamente.

"Você não conhece as russas meu caro. Existem mulheres, e existem as russas. Você ainda tem muito que aprender." Piscou para ele e fechou a porta.

Marcus grunhiu, pegou qualquer coisa que viu e jogou na porta, morrendo de raiva.

Maryland. EUA.

Havia alguns homens reunidos na sala de reuniões do lado oeste da NSA.

Alguns com farda outros de terno.

Mas apenas um com as três estrelas.

Edward estava sentado olhando para o relógio a cada minuto, ele estava impaciente com aquela reunião que parecia durar horas e levar a lugar algum.

Em sua frente estava McCarthy que ainda se lembrava e se divertia com a cena de alguns dias na TV. Sempre que podia ele tirava sarro com a cara do Cullen.

Ao lado do generalíssimo estava Jacob Black, o chefe do controle marítimo que não parava de olhar para o seu celular que estava estrategicamente postado embaixo da mesa.

Ele fingia estar com dor de cabeça, colocava uma mão na testa e baixava a cabeça, enquanto com a outra mão manipulava o aparelho.

O general ignorou Black e esperou o diretor geral da NSA terminar de falar.

"Bem... Esses são os dados desse mês no quartel." Ele levantou os olhos do papel que estava lendo, e se dirigiu para os componentes da sala. "Informações?"

"Sim." McCarthy pediu licença para falar enquanto explicava das necessidades de uma abrangência nos treinamentos dos novatos e que para o próximo ano poderia ter um processo de seleção melhor.

"Processo melhor?" O diretor perguntou com a testa franzida. "Não já é bastante eficiente o que temos?"

"Sim..." McCarthy não tiroteou um segundo sequer enquanto tentava não dar sinais de estar mentindo. "Mas acho que é sempre bom termos mais informações dos jovens que estamos lidando."

"Certo..." O diretor abanou as mãos em descaso. "Providenciaremos isso para o ano que vem."

Cullen firmou o olhar que Emmet lhe dava e logo desviou. McCarthy ainda estava com aquela história de tomar providências sobre o infiltrado.

"Black, há ainda aquele problema na sala marítima?" O diretor perguntou, com mais duas tentativas até que o homem finalmente desviou a atenção de seu celular e olhou surpreso para o diretor, como se perguntasse a si mesmo como fora parar ali.

"Ah claro... É..." Ele procurou por entre os papéis em sua frente e franziu a testa enquanto via suas anotações. "Ainda temos o problema com o controle de submarinos."

O diretor negou com a cabeça em incredulidade. "Alguns dos nossos cientistas descobriram o motivo disso?"

"Bem..." Jacob espiou mais uma vez seu relatório. "Eles analisaram e não encontraram uma explicação para como está acontecendo, mas acham que está sofrendo influência de alguém."

O diretor bufou e bateu o punho na mesa com raiva. "Mas alguém tem que descobrir algo!"

Depois dos homens discutirem mais sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo com a sala de controle marítimo, o diretor enfim se dirigiu á Edward:

"E como andam as coisas com o campeonato?"

"Tudo em ordem." O general respondeu com uma expressão entediada. Ele odiava reuniões. Mas ele sabia que toda profissão tinha seus espinhos. "Os outros órgãos já deram resposta para esse ano, os dormitórios já foram selecionados para abrigar os competidores que chegarão cerca de dez dias antes do campeonato, para não dizerem que houve privilégios para a NSA por causa do treinamento no ringue oficial."

"Bem pensado, Cullen." O diretor aplaudiu. O general ignorou e lançou mais um olhar de desprezo para Black, que notando que o assunto não era mais com ele, voltara a sua posição anterior e continuava olhando insistentemente para o visor de seu aparelho.

"Bem... Mais alguma coisa rapazes?" O diretor enfim perguntou. McCarthy lançou outro olhar para Cullen, que o desviou mostrando que não era para tocar no assunto.

Então a reunião cessou, e os homens se levantaram voltando aos seus afazeres.

Antes de ir, McCarthy pegou no braço de Edward e o afastou para um canto.

"Cullen, você está louco em não informar á NSA do infiltrado!"

"Que falar baixo, Emmet?" O general grunhiu. "Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo. Quero pegar esse infeliz com os meus métodos, há muita mais coisa em jogo."

"Coisas que eu não entendo e com certeza pode prejudicar a NSA. Já parou para pensar se há uma ligação entre o problema da sala marítima e o infiltrado?"

"Já." O general concordou descontente. "Só te peço mais um tempo, Emmet. Eu sei o que eu faço."

"Será?" Ele disse, mas o general já estava longe caminhando em direção á Black.

"Hey, BLACK!" Chamou, o homem se voltou confuso ainda com o celular nas mãos.

"General." Prostrou continência com a mão que segurava o celular tentando demonstrar respeito por Edward. Edward botava medo em todos naquele quartel.

O general então sem avisar arrancou o celular das mãos do homem.

"Ei! É meu!" Ele praguejou.

"Mas isso aqui não é!" O general grunhiu apontando para o visor do celular onde mostrava o vestiário feminino da NSA.

Então Black deu um risinho malicioso enquanto batia no ombro de Edward em confidência. "Vai dizer que você nunca quis saber o que elas faziam no banheiro, huh? E ainda é super fácil, ninguém nota a câmera no painel da parede e é só conectar em rede depois!"

O general olhou para ele e seu sorriso idiota e para a mão em seu ombro. Quem ele pensava que era mesmo?

Black pareceu perceber toda uma ameaça com aquele olhar, e super sem graça tirou a mão de lá esfregando ao lado do corpo como se ela tivesse o tempo todo lá.

Black então suspirou. "Com todo respeito general, mas aposto que quando você ver a garota que eu estava espiando, você vai querer as imagens também."

"Não seja idiota, Black."

"Não? Conhece Claire Evans? Poxa, eu vi ela outro dia, e já puxei a ficha inteira do cadastro! Qualquer dia eu vou lá "na maior inocência" conhecê-la pessoalmente."

O general fechou a cara. "Vai ter que arranjar outro celular, Black." E saiu andando com o celular do homem em suas mãos.

"Hey, general. Não pode fazer isso."

O general continuou andando ignorando o outro.

"Posso sim. E também pode ir esquecendo a câmera no banheiro. Da próxima vez que eu descobrir, não serei bonzinho como agora."

Black fez um sinal obsceno para as costas do general.

"Eu vi isso, Black."

Jacob revirou os olhos e se retirou amargurado se perguntando qual era o problema daquele general.

A NSA é uma pobre!

Por que eles não colocavam chuveiros melhores? E agora ela não fazia a mínima idéia de como fazer a água voltar a funcionar e tirar o xampu do seu cabelo e o sabão de seu corpo inteiro.

O banheiro feminino estava vazio naquele horário, e Bella se praguejou por escolher um horário vazio. Pelo menos alguma alma poderia saber o que fazer com o chuveiro.

E o pior era que aquele era o único em funcionamento, pois os outros estavam em manutenção.

Já tinha dito que a NSA era pobre?

E quem liga que é um dos lugares mais tecnológicos do planeta? Quem liga que é um dos maiores centros de inteligência do universo?

Assim que Bella saísse dali iria dar uma entrevista dedurando os podres da NSA. Começando pelo general Cullen.

Ela ainda sentia raiva por ele ter a feito passar vergonha na frente de uma câmera!

Depois que ela quase enfiou o bastão – do general – na garganta da mulher para ela mostrar pela enésima vez que ela realmente havia apagado a fita, ela saíra raivosa do local.

Quem ele pensava que era para fazê-la descer tão baixo?

Não queria ver mais cara dele, mas era inevitável. Nem que parasse com os treinamentos evitaria esse infortúnio. E ela precisava dos treinamentos.

Havia alguns motivos para isso:

O primeiro era que o general realmente tinha algo a ensinar e ela poderia melhorar com as dicas dele.

Segundo ainda tinha aquela história de se aproximar dele, mas Bella estava cada vez mais estava se vendo mais longe do objetivo.

Ela já desistira a muito tempo de tentar arrancar algo – bom – do general. Era impossível.

Uma missão impossível.

E terceiro era bom mesmo que ela ganhasse o campeonato e provasse para quem quisesse ver – principalmente aquele general machista e irritante – que ela era boa, obrigada.

O general parecia exigir mais ainda de Bella do que antes, e Bella sabia que isso era diretamente ligado aos acontecimentos do dia da TV.

Ela tentava tirar de sua mente a noite no quarto do general, afinal ele não lembrava nada e a expressão sempre dura e rígida continuava nele como sempre. Sabendo ou não o quanto ele sofria, não mudava o fato de quem ele era.

"E agora eu aqui... Ensaboada no meio do vestiário!" Grunhiu querendo bater a cabeça na porta de um compartimento.

Na corrida daquela manhã eles não trocaram uma palavra, nem chegaram perto e nem assistiram o nascer do sol. Tirando alguns olhares raivosos, parecia que eles tentavam ignorar ao máximo a pessoa ao seu lado.

Bella suspirou e procurou por alguma coisa que pudesse usar de apoio para subir e alcançar o maquinário do chuveiro que ficava muito alto para o alcance de sua mão.

Achou uma dobrinha do azulejo, e colocou o pé ensaboado lá, escorregando várias vezes. Até que finalmente ela conseguiu subir se apoiando com as mãos na porta do compartimento e na parede do outro lado.

"Vamos lá, Bella... Vamos..." Sussurrou, soltando uma das mãos e tentando apertar algum botão que resolvesse a situação.

O general passou em seu quarto para trocar a farda por uma roupa esportiva e analisou o celular de Black por alguns segundos até guardá-lo em uma gaveta bem protegida.

Teria que ir ao banheiro retirar a câmera para que aquilo não mais acontecesse. Era violação da privacidade dos novatos e Black era um insolente por fazer aquilo.

Não sabia por que estava tão sentimental ultimamente para deixar tão barato e distribuir segundas chances quanto se distribui doces para crianças gordinhas.

Qualquer dia teria que ir a um psicólogo, talvez o mesmo que atendia os novatos, para achar uma cura ou um maldito remédio que revertesse à situação.

Foi em direção ao vestiário feminino e como não havia barulho de água no chuveiro no local o que era bem perceptível do lado de fora, ele pensou que já estava vazio.

Quando entrou, parou de supetão ao ver uma cena que realmente não esperava.

Uma novata ensopada aparecendo tudo da cintura para cima tentava mexer no maquinário do chuveiro no alto. Seus seios estavam cobertos por espuma de sabão, mas a forma deles ainda era bem perceptível. Seu cabelo estava todo puxado para trás e com espumas completando o visual.

O general olhou por alguns segundos até pigarrear.

Bella tentou ler em sua posição alguma coisa que indicasse uma tarefa e estava quase conseguindo quando ouviu um pigarro.

Tomou um susto e olhou para trás a tempo de ver o general.

Ela soltou um grito e quando viu já tinha desabado no chão. Seu corpo todo se chocou contra o piso do compartimento.

"Ai..." Gemeu.

Se o general risse, ele teria rido. Internamente ele se divertiu com a situação.

"Não precisa morrer também por causa disso, novato."

"O que você está fazendo aqui pelo amor de Deus?" Ela grunhiu tentando se levantar, e conseguindo depois de certo esforço. Ainda bem que apesar da queda ela não tinha sofrido danos maiores. "Onde estão os meus direitos de privacidade? Esse é o banheiro feminino!"

O general rolou os olhos. "Pensei que ninguém estava aqui."

"Seria uma boa idéia bater na porta ou bater palmas ou qualquer coisa assim, não?"

"Novato, posso enfim saber – porque realmente estou curioso – qual é o motivo de estar todo ensaboado?"

Ela bufou. "Essa NSA é uma pobre!" E bateu na porta do compartimento com raiva. "O chuveiro não pega, e ele é o único daqui!"

"Está mesmo chamando a NSA de pobre?" Ele disse em tom de ironia.

"Você bem que poderia consertar isso não?" Ela pediu quase implorando.

Ele rolou os olhos. "Dê-me bons motivos para isso."

Ela bufou. "Certo... Vou sair pelada e cheia de sabão pelos corredores, quem sabe eu não corra por aí assim."

Ele rolou os olhos. Pegou uma toalha em algum lugar e jogou para dentro do compartimento onde Bella se cobriu rapidamente, abrindo então a porta deste e notando o general ali que parecia se divertir com a situação embora não risse.

Ela fechou a cara, e o general caminhou em sua direção no boxe.

"O problema é aí em cima." Ela disse olhando e vendo o general com sua altura elevada alcançar o maquinário com as mãos e procurar por algum botão que melhorasse o chuveiro.

Bella permaneceu ao lado dele no boxe olhando para cima e dando palpites, o que ele prontamente ignorou.

Do lado de fora Whitlock estava vagueando perdido pelos corredores quando ouviu vozes do vestiário feminino. Mas não eram vozes totalmente femininas... Havia um homem!

Ele abriu a boca em choque, mas resistiu á tentação e continuou andando, mas logo rolou os olhos para si mesmo e voltou na ponta dos pés até a porta, encostando seu ouvido nela e escutando tudo de lá dentro.

"Vamos general... Você é fraco... Não consegue nem fazer isso? Coloca mais força!"

Ouviu o general grunhir, mas para Whitlock foi uma espécie de "gemido-urro sexual".

"Você não consegue nada melhor aqui em cima, novato... Então fica quietinha enquanto faço meu trabalho ou se não te deixo pingando por aí."

Jasper abriu a boca mais ainda. "O general e Claire?" Sussurrou para si mesmo, e se possível encostou mais ainda a orelha na porta do banheiro.

"Que filhos de um pai..."

Do lado de dentro Edward não estava tendo muito sucesso com o chuveiro e Bella achou uma boa hora para provocá-lo.

"Se você não tivesse entrado daquele jeito, tenho certeza que poderia ter feito."

"Eu te ajudo, e ainda reclama? Homens!" O general disse como se dizia "mulheres" e Bella bufou. Já não estava mais agüentando aquela maldita mania do general de chamá-la de homem.

Jasper do outro lado estava quase girando nas órbitas ouvindo o que os dois estavam fazendo lá dentro. Claire se... Auto-satisfazendo? E o general aparecera para ajudá-la?

Alguém precisava saber disso!

Mas por enquanto... Ele ficaria por lá "tomando conta" dos dois.

Bella ficou olhando para o general com uma expressão vazia. Ele ainda tentava mexer no chuveiro, mas ela já nem estava mais aí para ele.

As mãos que seguravam a toalha foram se firmando ao seu redor com a raiva e a frustração que crescia dentro dela.

Se não bastasse a paranóia que ela tinha com idades, o general ainda tinha que fazer sua auto-estima ir para o esgoto?

Aquela situação já estava ficando intolerável, e ela tinha que provar de uma vez por todas que ela era muito mais do que ele achava.

Ela era uma mulher. E não qualquer mulher.

"Você está vendo algum homem aqui general?" Ela perguntou com a voz seca ainda encarando seu rosto como se pudesse furá-lo com aquele olhar.

Ele desviou um rápido olhar para ela. "Sim."

Ela bufou e respirou fundo. Então livrou a toalha do aperto de suas mãos e esta lentamente foi descendo pelo seu corpo. Ela deu um sorriso malicioso e murmurou com a voz rouca. "E agora?"

O general olhou para ela confuso, e quando seu olhar encontrou o corpo nu de Bella, sua mão em um ato reflexo socou o maquinário do chuveiro e de algum modo ele voltou a pegar molhando os dois.

Bella nem por um momento deixara de encará-lo. Seus olhos.

Aqueles olhos que falavam mais de qualquer expressão fechada que ele poderia construir.

O general poderia ser o maior escroto da terra, mas ele era homem.

E Bella tinha plena consciência de seus sessenta quilos muito bem distribuídos em seu um metro e setenta e três.

Seu corpo era perfeito, cheio de curvas... Corpo de mulher.

Tanto sua alimentação e exercícios físicos na Itália, quanto o treinamento militar na NSA só acentuaram os efeitos corporais.

Bella viu o pomo de adão de o homem saltar em seu queixo, viu seu olhar percorrer seu corpo como se o queimasse, e sentiu o seu próprio olhar duro dizendo "BASTA!" para todas as maquinações e humilhações do general.

Jasper do lado de fora ouviu o silêncio e começou a sentir fumigações no pé tamanha era sua vontade de entrar e conferir a cena.

Andando pelos corredores ele distinguiu seu raio de sol.

Alice!

Ele sorriu ao vê-la e acenou freneticamente. A moça saltitou em sua direção.

"Que foi Jasper?"

"Eu tenho a melhor fofoca filha de um pai da NSA em minhas mãos." Ele disse excitado como uma menininha pronta para dizer a fofoca do ano.

"Fofoca? Jasper, você?" Ela abanou a cabeça descrente.

"Não." Ele logo disse. "É A fofoca."

"O que pode acontecer na NSA de tão interessante?" Ela rolou os olhos.

Ele então sorriu. "Ouça."

Alice olhou para ele descrente até que percebendo que não tinha nada para fazer mesmo resolveu ouvir atrás da porta ao lado de Jasper.

Lá dentro o general engoliu em seco enquanto seu cabelo se molhava e algumas mechas cobriam sua testa.

"Vamos general... Você ainda não me respondeu." Ela disse provocando-o com a voz rouca e sexy.

Ele nada disse somente olhou para ela como se fosse à primeira vez em que a visse.

"Eu sei que você quer tocar... Não quer?" Provocou se aproximando dele. Sentiu a postura rígida do general como se cada músculo de seu corpo estivesse preso.

Então os olhos de Edward se tornaram um tom escuro de verde quando uma mão lentamente foi em direção a cintura nua de Bella que recebia os pingos da água do chuveiro.

Bella sentiu a corrente elétrica e a mão firme, grande e máscula do general tocando sua cintura delicada foi uma sensação melhor do que poderia esperar.

O general se odiava por dentro por ainda continuar naquele boxe cedendo às provocações daquela novata insolente.

Mas algo o impulsionava ali. Era como se o corpo dela fosse um imã para o dele.

O general engoliu em seco mais uma vez, e Bella sorriu desdenhosa em direção á ele.

"Você nunca pode chamar uma mulher de homem, general." Ela sorriu maliciosa. "Você sempre me ensina lições de boxe, está na hora de EU ensinar sobre mulheres."

Do outro lado Alice assim como Jasper estava com a boca aberta e McCarthy foi chegando e notou os dois ali. Curioso, se aproximou.

"É alguma reunião e não me chamaram?"

"Shi..." Os dois disseram juntos levando o dedo indicador à boca.

McCarthy se aproximou então e começou a ouvir atrás da porta também. Depois de alguns minutos, Alice e Emmet trocaram um olhar significativo.

"Vou entrar!" Ele disse de supetão.

"Não, Emmet, não!" Alice começou, mas Emmet sorriu.

"E você acha mesmo que eu vou perder a oportunidade de ter mais alguma coisa para usar contra Edward depois?"

"Emmet..." Alice interferiu, mas Jasper dava pulinhos de excitação querendo ver as coisas com seus próprios olhos.

McCarthy rolou os olhos com um sorriso na boca e impulsionou sua cadeira para dentro do banheiro.

"Volta!" Alice pediu, mas ele já tinha entrado e acabou que entrou também e Jasper, que era Jasper, seguiu o seu raio de sol.

No interior de sua mente, diversos 'filhos de um pai' eram confeccionados junto com expressões surpresas quando visse a suruba que acontecia entre aqueles dois que pareciam se odiar tanto.

Se odiar... Aham. Ele bem sabia a história desse sentimento.

Edward olhou de sua mão para o rosto de Bella e sua boca que estava seca se abriu para dizer algo quando ouviu um pigarro seguido de uma frase desdenhosa.

"Olha o que temos aqui..."

Com a voz de McCarthy ambos saíram do frenesi em que estavam, tomaram um susto tremendo e Bella se encolheu para proteger seu corpo, logo se abaixando para pegar a toalha no chão e se cobrindo enquanto suas bochechas coravam horrivelmente.

Já o general saiu o mais longe que pôde de Bella e disse que o chuveiro estava dando choques, e que ele providenciaria um técnico imediatamente.

Bella percebendo a deixa começou a reclamar que a NSA poderia investir mais nos banheiros para promover maiores confortos e estabilidade aos novatos que no meio da crise financeira ficavam muito sensíveis á percepções de mundo globalizado, com a violência e terremotos que assomavam o mundo feito H1N1 e...

"Chega Evans." McCarthy riu abanando a mão.

Bella se calou e corou olhando para um Jasper com uma expressão assustada no rosto que estava lá desde que ele entrara. Parecia que ele congelara aquela expressão no rosto e só depois de um bom tempo a tiraria dali.

Do lado dele estava Alice que olhava do general para Bella. Da Bella para o general, e depois acenava positivamente com a cabeça como se respondesse algo a si mesma.

"Ei... Ei... Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando..." Bella começou esticando a mão em um sinal de 'pare' e se embolando com as próprias palavras.

"McCarthy nos esquecemos de dizer hoje na reunião o problema dos chuveiros..."

Cullen disse tentando soar como sempre e passando a mão pelos cabelos em um modo quase nervoso.

McCarthy sorriu para Alice, que sorriu para Jasper e que finalmente tirou a expressão congelada do rosto antes de murmurar enfim sua frase mais famosa:

"Mas que situação filho de um pai..."

"Quer dizer que o general estava passando pelo corredor quando ouviu os seus gritos implorando por ajuda?"

"É, Jasper." Bella disse já cansada de responder a várias perguntas várias vezes ao dia.

"Poxa..." Ele disse com os olhos brilhando e olhando para o horizonte. Então deu um sorriso de 'eu sei mais do que você' e voltou seu olhar para ela. "Mas dessa vez você não me engana, Evans. Você estava nua na frente do general mais filho de..."

"PÁRA JASPER!"

"... um pai que já existiu."

Bella fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos com raiva. "Whitlock, se você não parar de dizer isso agora..."

"Mas como que você quer que..."

Então Bella socou o infeliz no nariz e ele caiu no chão segurando o nariz que sangrava enquanto olhava incrédulo para Bella.

"Edward, você pensa que engana quem?" McCarthy já estava tomando as paciências de Edward naquele dia.

Cullen estava colocando seu calção de boxe e sua regata branca, enquanto pegava sua luva de boxe embaixo na cama.

"Emmet se você abrir a boca mais uma vez para tocar nesse assunto..." O general ameaçou com os olhos faiscando de raiva.

"Ok." McCarthy sorriu levando as mãos para o alto em rendição. "Mas eu acho que..."  
Foi quando ouviram uma balbúrdia pelos corredores. Pareciam gritos dos novatos, e um "FIGHT! FIGHT!" intensificado.

Cullen rosnou terminando de colocar sua camiseta, e saiu em disparada pelos corredores, indo em direção ao pátio e encontrando sob a luz do Crepúsculo a figura da novata distribuindo socos para quem quisesse.

Ele rolou os olhos e foi em sua direção, pegando seus braços e os levando para trás.

"ME SOLTA!" Foi quando ela viu quem a segurava, se bem que o cheiro e a corrente elétrica a avisaram antes.

"Ei, rapazes, brigas não!" McCarthy veio logo atrás acalmando os ânimos e notando os olhares descompassados das pessoas que assistiam a briga.

"Vamos novato." Cullen disse levando Bella consigo. Ela não queria ir, mas o general a empurrava em direção aos corredores.

Eles não tinham se falado depois do caso da tarde, mas Bella estava lívida nesse momento.

"Estou de saco cheio de Whitlock, e ainda aqueles outros vieram se meter, principalmente aquele Derek e..."

"Novato, pare."

Ela então desembocou toda sua ira no general.

"Eu já não lhe disse para não me chamar de homem?"

"Antigos hábitos não se mudam." Ele disse dando de ombros.

Bella bufou e saiu andando pelos corredores querendo se trancar em seu quarto. Já estava de saco cheio daquele dia.

Mas o general foi atrás dela e segurou em seu antebraço fazendo ela se voltar para ele.

"O que é?" Ela quase soluçou. Será que o general nunca iria deixá-la em paz?

O general revirou os olhos. "Você sofre de algum problema de amnésia, novato? Esqueceu que temos treino?"

Quando a compreensão tomou o rosto de Bella, ela suspirou e olhou para o lado.

"É, mas..."

"Mas eu ainda sou seu treinador, e eu exijo que vá colocar a roupa adequada e esteja na sala de treinamentos em dez minutos."

Bella suspirou.

A verdade era que ela nem sabia mais como andavam as coisas com o treinamento do general. Era incrível que cada dia mais que passava, ela entrava em dúvidas se ainda continuava ou não, tudo pelas situações irritantes que eles se metiam.

O general firmou seu olhar por mais alguns segundos até soltá-la e sair caminhando pelo corredor em direção a sala de treinamentos.

Bella chegou lá em dez minutos e o general a esperava. Eles começaram o treinamento daquela noite, e o general como já desconfiava os motivos para que Bella desferisse um soco no nariz do Whitlock, ensinou-a a dar um belo de um soco no nariz.

"Você sempre tem que mirar na lateral do rosto. Evite a frente." O general Cullen explicava para Bella, e ela prestava bastante atenção.

"Posso perguntar o por quê?"

"Se você soca na frente, você encontrará o nariz... E se você socar o nariz reto vai doer mais em você do que se você socar o nariz pelo lado."

Bella franziu a testa.

"Está acompanhando, novato?"

"Sim." Ela respondeu rapidamente.

Então o general rolou os olhos. "Você quer ganhar esse campeonato ou não?"

"Claro que eu quero."

Ele estreitou os olhos em sua direção.

"Então seja sincero quando você não entende."

Ela rolou os olhos.

Ele a analisou por alguns segundos, depois continuou a explicação. Até que ela começou a treinar no "bob".

"Não, novato!" Gritou segurando em seu braço. Bella sentiu a mesma estranha sensação, mas logo seu olhar voltou-se para o general. "O punho..." Ele segurou em seu punho e começou a mover seus dedos. "Tem que ficar totalmente fechado... O polegar dentro, e os ossos do meio, inclinados para baixo..." À medida que ia falando ia mexendo em sua mão. "Assim." Terminou, e soltou seu braço.

"Certo." Suspirou quando o general soltou sua mão. Admitindo ou não ele era um bom treinador – tirando algumas palavras, frases, e comportamentos tipicamente da personalidade dele – ele ensinava coisas importantes para Bella. Técnicas que ela não fazia idéia que existiam, e que melhoravam o seu desempenho.

Bella queria lutar, era o que mais queria, mas o general ainda não estava a treinando assim. E era frustrante.

"Agora tente."

Ela tentou. Ela não conseguiu o que o general queria, ainda estava atordoada com todos os últimos acontecimentos. O general rolou os olhos e Bella mordeu os lábios.

"Desculpe general, eu..."

"Novato, os detalhes de sua incompetência não me interessam." Ele cortou rude.

Bruto!

"Sabe... Você é muito bom no boxe, general... Por que não se torna profissional?"

Bella mordeu os lábios perguntando para o homem em sua frente.

Ele a encarou. Daquele maldito jeito que ela odiava!

"Não quero viver só de cartilagem no nariz." Ele falou sério, rude, bruto, impassível como sempre, mas Bella riu, pois de algum modo para ela era engraçado.

O general Cullen ligando para a aparência? Privando seu nariz de só viver na cartilagem?

Ele a encarou cético, e seu sorriso logo se apagou, enquanto ele a perfurava com o olhar.

"Sabe Evans... Eu esqueci o que aconteceu hoje mais cedo, e espero que você também."

Ela assentiu e sorriu com o canto da boca. "Do que está falando general?"

Ele rolou os olhos e continuou a dar ordens á ela.

Os dias foram se passando e os treinamentos de Bella com o general continuavam, junto com a proximidade da data do campeonato.

Só que ainda eles não lutavam. Bella corria todas as madrugadas com o general, treinava todas as noites, mas sempre exercícios, exercícios, nunca a luta em si.

Jasper estava meio estranho com ela desde do soco, mas o coração mole dele logo cederia. Ele dissera uma vez contente que também se arriscaria a participar do campeonato.

O general Cullen também judiava dela, já que outro dia a obrigara a fazer flexões no pátio central na hora do almoço e com uma baita de uma chuva a tira colo.

Ele dizia que era para adquirir mais força, e ela simplesmente só conseguia olhá-lo com mais raiva ainda.

Outro dia Bella estava lendo um livro no jardim quando viu Whitlock e Derek tropeçando um no outro enquanto o general Cullen andava imponente como sempre atrás deles.

Bella notou curiosa enquanto o general colocava os óculos escuros, armava um guarda-sol, e colocava um banquinho embaixo deste, enquanto se sentava.

Quem quer que fosse para aquela área da NSA aquele dia veria dois novatos fazendo flexões no sol forte enquanto o general Cullen estava com as pernas esticadas nas costas deles, e lia um livro como se nada tivesse acontecido e aquela fosse algo terrivelmente normal e visto todos os dias.

As coisas caminhavam para Bella, mas existiam coisas que não saíam de sua cabeça nem se ela quisesse.

A primeira era o baú no quarto do general. Via-se pensando muitas vezes nele, e sabia que algo estava faltando, algo que ela já deveria saber.

A outra era o pesadelo do general. Poderia alguém sofrer tanto com algo a ponto de construir muros de concreto ao seu redor? Saberia o general o que tinha acontecido aquela noite?

Também se preocupava com os treinamentos severos, o campeonato, e sua missão.

Mas sempre que Bella pensava neles, bufava e jogava alguma coisa de encontro à parede, pois percebia que todas elas estavam ligadas ao general Edward Cullen.

E aquele era, definitivamente, o último homem na face da terra que ela gostaria que fizesse parte de sua vida.

A Infiltrada - Ouça Seu Coração

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 18,Fanfics,Soundtrack

Itália

Marcus então não queria ver mais a cara da russa.

Estava com ódio dela e de toda sua "feminilidade" intocada. Ela o desprezava, o provocava, e o fazia querer estraçalhá-la.

Isso era o que ELE tinha que fazer, e não ELA.

Ele não estava acostumado a mulheres brincando com ele, jogando algum jogo idiota.

Aquela mulher o tirava do sério.

Mas as semanas continuaram se passando e ele continuava ali preso.

Sabia que eles esperavam algo e ele pressentia que não era seus sócios o resgatarem. Uma urgência tomou conta dele, afinal não sabia o que o aguardava.

A versão loira de Dimitri parecia gostar de um "mau-tratamento", pois, quando Roza não estava por perto, aparecia na porta e começava a sussurrar coisas "nojentas" para o italiano, que se enfiava embaixo do travesseiro e grunhia mordendo o lençol.

Ele tentou esconder toda sua raiva da mulher, mas toda vez em que a via, linda e RUSSA em sua frente, o sangue lhe subia.

Ela entrou uma vez no quarto levando-o o jantar, e então ele se levantou em um ímpeto, e tomando-a de surpresa bateu-a contra a parede, roçando seu membro em seu quadril e a apertando contra si.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela grunhiu.

"Roza..." Ele falou entre dentes. "Vai aprender a não mexer com um mafioso."

"Eu vou gritar, seu italiano barato! Dimitri virá aqui e..."

"Isso," Ele apanhou um de seus seios com a mão cheia. "Seja bem... Dependente... É assim que eu gosto. É assim que as mulheres têm de ser... E você se esqueceu que o Dinka está Maria agora?"

"DIM..."

Mas a boca de Marcus já tampara a sua, antes mesmo que ela conseguisse gritar.

Seus lábios vorazmente tomaram os dela em uma urgência desesperadora. Toda a raiva que sentia foi enviada para ela em forma daquele beijo.

Ele odiava russas (os), mas principalmente aquela ragazza idiota.

Ela batia em seu peito com força e suas pernas se sacudiam de encontro ao corpo dele. Mas por mais forte que fosse sua personalidade, ainda seu corpo era frágil perto do viril Marcus Volturi.

"Me larga..." Ela tentou gritar quando a boca dele se separou por um segundo.

"Tesoro..." Ele disse agarrando seus cabelos e os puxando para trás com tudo. "Papai e mamãe não ensinaram a não brincar com fogo? Pois eu sou o fogo, meu bem."

Ela estava ofegante pela tentativa de se soltar, e murmurou com a voz seca e transportando toda a raiva que sentia.

"E não te ensinaram a respeitar uma mulher?"

Ele riu jogando a cabeça para trás.

"Russos idiotas." E voltou a beijá-la. Ela grunhiu e tomando de uma adrenalina diferencial pressionou suas duas mãos em seu peito e o afastou. Aproveitando do elemento surpresa dobrou os joelhos e os jogou no meio das pernas do homem.

"SUA CADELA!" Grunhiu se ajoelhando com as mãos no baixo ventre, enquanto jogava um olhar mortífero á ela.

Ela ajustou o cabelo e limpou a boca com as costas da mão enquanto estreitava seu olhar para o homem estendido em sua frente.

"Eu deveria te matar..." Grunhiu.

"Então mata!" Ele vociferou.

Ela riu ajustando suas roupas, e limpando o 'pó' invisível de lá.

"Talvez outra pessoa melhor faça as honras." Foi em direção á porta e se voltou por cima do ombro. "Arrume suas coisas. Vamos viajar."

Maryland. EUA.

A vida de Bella se tornara uma rotina. Antes mesmo do sol nascer corria com o general Cullen.

Como estava fazendo muito calor, ela se limitava a ir apenas com um TOP e um short, enquanto o gege ia com sua costumeira calça do exército, e a regata branca mostrando seus músculos bem trabalhados da barriga.

Ela realmente desistira de usar o general para sua missão. Não depois da cena do chuveiro. Ela se via perguntando a si mesma o que poderia ter acontecido se aqueles três idiotas não tivessem atrapalhado.

Ela também estava pensando muito se o general realmente estava mandando pistas para ela. Como o baú e as identidades como forma de dizer algo á ela que não conseguia ou não podia dizer diretamente.

Mas toda vez que pensava, deixava para continuar em outra ocasião, aquele assunto lhe dava dor de cabeça.

Jasper por fim perdoou Bella pelo soco, mas ela sabia que ele nunca se esqueceria da cena do banheiro. Alice tentou puxar papo com Bella, mas quando soube de Jasper, resolveu ficar quieta. McCarthy também resolveu ficar quieto, do jeito que o Cullen era estourado não duvidava que pudesse sobrar para ele também.

Os dois conversaram outro dia, Alice e Emmet, sobre os acontecimentos, e os dois concordaram que algo estava acontecendo entre a novata e o general. Mas por enquanto, ficariam quietinhos no canto deles.

O general estava disposto a evitar a novata o mais que pudesse. Só a treinaria, e manteria os compromissos com o campeonato, mantendo o máximo de distância.

Ele ainda tentava entender o que havia acontecido naquele banheiro, mas por mais que pensasse, mais a imagem da novata nua... Em sua frente... Com o olhar altivo e provocador voltava à tona, e aquela era definitivamente uma imagem que ele queria evitar.

Ele castigara Derek e Whitlock, pois sabia de algum modo que o motivo por Bella ter batido neles se referia ao chuveiro, embora Derek tenha se metido na luta por ser um 'entrão'.

Os treinamentos continuaram, e o general finalmente disse que eles iriam lutar.

"É claro... Exercícios hoje... Como?"

"Não repito as coisas, novato." O general cortou.

Mas nem isso fez com que Bella não inundasse de felicidade.

"Quer dizer... Que finalmente... O general... O senhor... O treinador vai me deixar lutar?"

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela indicando claramente que não repetiria nada.

Finalmente Bella teria seu treinamento devido! Ela quase abraçou o general, mas se controlou. Não seria uma boa idéia.

"Vá pegar suas luvas."

Bella sorriu e procurou suas luvas, quando as achou agitou-as alegremente na frente do general enquanto as colocava, pronta para a luta.

O general olhou para as luvas... Depois para ela... Para as luvas... Para ela...

"Eu pensei que você tinha algo menos lixo para lutar, novato."

O sorriso de Bella murchou.

Quando mesmo que ela pensara que um sorriso duraria muito perto do general Cullen?

"Desculpe, general, mas... É tudo o que eu tenho. Eu não sabia quando eu entrei aqui que teria boxe... Essas são do armário e..."

"Ou você arranja luvas decentes, ou não luta."

"O quê?" Murmurou.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha novamente daquele jeito idiota dele.

Pensando bem, Bella preferia quando ele ficava com a expressão impassível dele. As duas eram irritantes, mas com certeza a da sobrancelha era mais.

"Mas..." Bella ficou indignada. "O campeonato já vai chegar e eu preciso lutar... E agora tenho que esperar por essas luvas idiotas e..."

O general fez um gesto para que ela parasse, e estreitou seus olhos para ela.

"Então se são tão idiotas assim, novato, porque não luta sem elas? Ou melhor... Lute com esta daí, e no meio da luta peça um tempo para seu adversário para ajustar a luva que vai escorregar de sua mão, que com certeza ele irá esperar pacientemente do outro lado do ringue."

Bella bufou.

"Mas..."

"Sem luvas. Sem treino."

Ela cavou em sua mente alguma solução, até que a encontrou.

"Eu posso pedir as luvas de Whitlock!"

As luvas dele eram ajustáveis e ela poderia se dar com elas.

Então foi assim que ela ganhou cinco minutos para sair correndo atrás de Jasper.

Sua sorte foi que ele estava em seu dormitório socando o ar com suas luvas de boxe, enquanto murmurava coisas como:

"Seu filho de um pai..."

Olhou para seu relógio. Três minutos.

"Jasper!" Chamou.

Mas ele estava concentrando socando o ar.

O cabelo dele estava para todos os lados e se movimentavam para baixo e para cima conforme seus movimentos.

"JASPER!"

"Seu filho de um..."

"Jasper, Alice quer falar com você."

Foi como apertar o botão "desligar" de uma máquina. Ele parou na hora e olhou para Bella com confusão no rosto.

"Oi?"

"Alice quer falar com você."

"Mas..." Ele estava confuso. Alice falar com ele? Seu raio de sol?

"Jasper, vai a deixar esperando?" Bella pressionou vendo seu relógio.

Um minuto.

"Não, claro que não." Disse ainda confuso enquanto precipitava porta afora.

"Jasper! Vai encontrá-la com as luvas?"

"É... Certo." Tirou-as e jogou-as para Bella. "Guarde para mim, Claire."

E saiu correndo pelo corredor, enquanto Bella corria o mais rápido que podia pelo lado oposto.

Ela quase derrapou dois minutos depois na frente da porta da sala de treinamento, e o general de sua maneira irritante perguntou o porquê de tanta pressa.

Ela quis estrangulá-lo por sua atitude, mas se conformou. Afinal, ela iria lutar!

O general subiu no ringue ficando do lado oposto ao dela, dando algumas dicas antes do início da luta.

Bella estava ansiosa para lutar com o general.

Ela poderia aprender muito com ele, isso ela tinha que admitir. E se conseguisse vencê-lo, poderia vencer qualquer um.

Seria imbatível.

Mas então eis que chega o grande empata!

E suas esperanças foram água abaixo a partir do momento em que um Jasper irado irradiou na sala de treinamento.

"EVANS, VOCÊ ME DISSE QUE..." Então parou, com a boca ainda aberta ao ver o general Cullen ali. "É... General." Prostrou continência.

Jasper observou os dois procurando por alguma marca de batom no rosto do general ou roupas amassadas e sinal de constrangimento, mas em seu ponto de vista aqueles dois se mantinham mais distantes do que o pólo norte do pólo sul.

Mas ele sabia que existia um sentimento filho de um pai ali...

Jasper voltou-se para Bella –visivelmente mais calmo- e seu olhar se voltou para as luvas, depois para ela... Depois para as luvas... Ela...

O general limpou a garganta. "Vejo que alguém não pediu permissão..."

Bella já pensou hoje que queria estrangulá-lo?

"Ei, Whitlock. Peguei emprestadas suas luvas." Sorriu amarelo. "Espero que não se importe..."

"É..." Ele engoliu em seco lançando um olhar para o general. "Não. Eu vou indo então e..."

"Whitlock. Fique onde está."

O menino parou rapidamente e prostrou continência com uma rigidez ridícula que Bella teve que se controlar para não rir.

O menino lançou olhares nervosos para o general que caminhava em sua direção com os passos firmes. O general pegou as antigas luvas de Bella e jogou para o menino, que por pouco não as deixou cair.

"Você..." Apontou para o garoto. "Lutar com o novato." E apontou para Bella.

"Mas..." Jasper e Bella disseram juntos.

"Mas o quê?" O general fulminou-os com o olhar. Jasper tinha certeza que ele poderia soltar 'lasers' por ele, ou mesmo explosivos pelos olhos como o Iron Man.

"Sim, general." Responderam os dois, suspirando e batendo continência.

Então ela ainda não lutara com o general que era o que mais queria, e aquilo era frustrante.

Outra coisa que fazia parte da rotina deles era a parada para o nascer do sol. Aquele era um lugar neutro. Sem brigas. Sem raiva. Sem novatos. Sem infiltrados. Sem generais.

Ambos apreciavam aquele momento, aquele momento em que eles até esqueciam a presença do outro ao seu lado.

Quando Bella voltou ao quartel no começo da manhã, a sirene tocou informando que os novatos deveriam comparecer ao pátio central.

Bella rolou os olhos e trocou sua roupa rapidamente, enquanto marchava de volta ao pátio.

Na fila eles cantaram o hino nacional dos EUA como sempre.

Até que McCarthy pediu a palavra, e sorriu para todos, enquanto levantava a mão em um punho no ar em sinal de vitória:

"Hoje é o dia da rede!"

Todos os novatos aplaudiram, assoviaram, e jogaram os quepes para o ar com a notícia.

Dia da rede era um dia livre no quartel, onde eles não tinham treinos, e poderiam fazer o que quisessem dentro das normas pelo dia todo.

Mas se havia o dia da rede significava que havia...

"Vocês merecem, por que amanhã começa as missões." McCarthy fez uma voz sombria, e só faltava enrugar as mãos e fazer um "buh" na direção dos novatos. Entao houve um "Ah" de lamentação em uníssono. "Como vocês já sabem desde começo do ano existem dias mais... Rigorosos."

Ele então cruzou o campo. "Há o treinamento na floresta a nossa 'selva', a piscina onde irão nadar com os pés e braços amarrados, mergulho em altas profundidades, e entre outras simulações, como ataques, e diversas outras coisas... Que apesar de... Simulações parecerão bem reais."

Bella suspirou de felicidade. Era daquilo que ela gostava! Mal podia esperar à hora daquela bateria de testes, sabia que se sairia bem em todos.

E ah de algum general se lhe fosse dizer o contrário...

Falando no gege ele não estava no campo naquele momento. O general Cullen estava em seu quarto tomando banho no banheiro de sua suíte. Ele não gostava muito de tomar banho ali devido ao espaço, preferia o vestiário dos funcionários, mas ultimamente o seu banheiro era terrivelmente melhor.

Isso tudo se devia ao fato de vestiários lhe lembraram daquela tarde. Da novata nua. De sua mão na novata e...

"CHEGA EDWARD!" Ele bateu com a cabeça na parede e socou-a no processo tentando que a dor desviasse a ordem de seus pensamentos.

Mas até o chuveiro lhe lembrava como as gotas perfeitamente caíram em seus seios... Em seus ombros... Em sua barriga... Em como apesar da água tocando seu rosto, seu olhar continuava fixo no seu, como se o testasse, como se tivesse tentando matá-lo.

"MAS QUE INFERNO!" Gritou de novo saindo por fim do banho e amarrando uma toalha branca na cintura. Seus cabelos estavam em uma desordem, e ele os penteou para trás, formando uma espécie de topete.

Colocou a mão no quadril e ficou a observar seu quarto, como se tivesse se lembrando do que teria que fazer.

Até que se lembrou que naquele dia ele não tinha exatamente nada para fazer.

Poderia cuidar de seus assuntos, e de sua futura viagem; McCarthy que cuidasse daqueles novatos insolentes.

Principalmente daquela novata mais insolente e prepotente ainda!

No campo central, McCarthy por fim deu o sinal de que eles estavam livres para um dia de diversão. Ele até alugara um karaokê para distrair os novatos, e uma mesa de sinuca.

Embora Bella estivesse ainda um pouco ressentida com os três "fofoqueiros" nos quais se incluía Emmet, ela tinha que admitir que ele fosse um general muito legal.

Claro... Aquele quartel seguia bem a linha da polícia dos EUA.

Era como se tivesse o policial bonzinho e o mau. E Bella nem precisava dizer quem era o general mau e o bom ali, não?

Bella seguiu caminho até a enfermaria, ignorando os pedidos de Jasper de cantar "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" com ele.

Lá, Alice a encarou desaprovadora.

"Claire, o que está fazendo aqui?"

"Ah... Eu trabalho aqui?" Bella sorriu.

A outra revirou os olhos. "Poxa, hoje é seu dia de folga. Vá descansar colocar as pernas pro ar... Hoje nem tem tanto movimento assim."

"Eu já vou." Bella logo adiantou. "Mas eu quero cuidar do armário de remédios antes," Ela encolheu os ombros. "A verdade é que não vejo a hora de chegar amanhã."

"Sei..." Alice riu. "Talvez você esteja aqui na enfermaria esperando para se encontrar com alguém?"

Bella bufou e olhou raivosa para Alice, ameaçando jogar algum objeto nela.

"Ok. Ok." Alice riu abanando as mãos. "Não falar sobre esse assunto, entendi. Mas sabe Claire é que é tão difícil não..."

"ALICE!"

"Ok." Ela calou e deu um sorrisinho sorrateiro. "Bem, já que você é uma boba e está aqui, você pode segurar as pontas por alguns minutos? Tenho que conversar com o McCarthy sobre a situação da enfermaria com as missões. O ano passado isso aqui lotou, tinha gente até no teto."

Bella riu e acenou enquanto ela saia da enfermaria saltitante como sempre.

Bella suspirou e foi em direção ao armário de remédios onde alguns frascos estavam todos fora de ordem.

Ela até estava gostando de ser auxiliar de enfermeira, ela aprendera bem vários truques, e poderia até cuidar de alguns ferimentos, sozinha. Só ficava desconcertada quando alguém a elogiava e dizia que ela tinha jeito para isso e tinha as mãos boas.

Ela estava arrumando os vidrinhos da última prateleira e que ainda por cima estavam escondidos por outros frascos. Equilibrou-se na ponta dos pés e fez um verdadeiro malabarismo com as mãos para pegá-los sem deixar caírem os outros.

Mas não teve sucesso. Acabou empurrando dois dos frascos.

"Merda." Murmurou, mas se aliviou ao ouvir somente o barulho de um frasco quebrando. Menos mal.

Abaixou-se para pegar o que tinha quebrado quando sentiu uma presença atrás de si. Virando-se notou dois pés em sua frente, e lentamente ela ergueu a cabeça notando um homem segurando um frasco na mão.

"Só consegui salvar um." Ele disse, sorrindo.

Ela engoliu em seco, e se levantou, limpando a poeira inexistente do jaleco.

Prostrou continência ao homem, e ele riu fazendo um gesto displicente com as mãos, informando que não era necessário.

"Essas coisas sempre fugindo da gente." Ela revirou os olhos, enquanto pegava o frasco da mão estendida do homem e voltou-o ao armário. Ao se voltar, notou que o homem ainda estava lá, a observá-la.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Estava desconfortável com a proximidade dele, e como instinto tentou recuar para trás, mas acabou dando de cara com o armário de vidro.

O homem sorriu e se desculpando, recuou.

"Vejo que você tem uma bolha grande."

"Desculpe...?"

"As pessoas tem bolhas ao seu redor." Ele gesticulou explicando. "Pode chamar de espaço vital se preferir. Quando você transpassa a bolha de uma pessoa, ela se sente desconfortável e recua batendo em armários de remédios."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Ual."

Desviou do homem e foi até a mesa de Alice procurando em sua prancheta o lugar de um dos remédios. Mas sentiu o olhar do homem novamente em si.

Levantou a cabeça novamente, desconfortável.

"Desculpe...?" Repetiu no mesmo tom que antes.

Ele sorriu. "Acho que estou sendo meio incômodo... Mas não estou acostumado com mulheres bonitas pela NSA, entende?"

Ela ignorou, e só então notou o uniforme do homem.

Não era azul marinho como os dos generais, mas de um tom mais claro, e com menos insígnias do que dos generais e sargentos.

"Então... Eu não costumo vir para esse lado do quartel, e as coisas mudaram muito desde que me alistei..." Suspirou nostálgico. "Segui a seta até a enfermaria, e aqui estou."

Riu. Ele falava muito. Isso era um fato.

Bella continuou com o rosto impassível. Pelo menos uma coisa ela havia aprendido com o general Cullen.

O homem ficou meio sem jeito.

"Eu estava procurando Alice?" Falou em tom de dúvida.

"Ela foi falar com o general McCarthy."

Então Bella voltou-se em direção ao armário para ajustar o remédio. Pensara que o homem desistira de travar conversa e finalmente percebera que Alice não estava ali.

Mas quando se virou levou um susto e quase deixou o frasco cair.

Ela controlou a ira.

"Desculpe...?" Quase cuspiu a palavra tamanha a raiva.

O homem riu encabulado.

"Eu acho que fui meio rude... Nem sequer me apresentei. Sou Jacob Black."

"Claire Evans."

"Bonito nome."

"É o que minha mãe diz."

Ele riu. "Bem... Você pode dizer a Alice que o Jake passou aqui? Já vou indo. Tenho muito trabalho para fazer."

Jake. Ótimo. Que intimidade.

"Claro."

Foi aí que ela notou a pequena tira de aço em seu peito que trazia.

Jacob Black. Controle Marítimo.

Puta. Merda.

O general Cullen havia colocado uma calça jeans de um tom azul escuro, e uma camiseta branco pólo, e estava andando por entre os corredores.

Uma das novatas até ficou olhando mais tempo para ele tentando reconhecê-lo sem farda.

Ele olhou em seu relógio, e bufou.

O dia seria longo. Aproveitaria ele bem para fazer tudo o que ele precisava.

Mas antes ele queria falar com Alice, e fez seu caminho em direção a enfermaria.

Ao chegar perto notou vozes, e parou na porta ao distinguir a novata e Black conversando.

Ele rosnou internamente ao ver Jacob ali. Ele realmente estava cumprindo sua promessa de procurar "Evans".

Bella engoliu em seco. "Você... Huh... Trabalha no controle marítimo?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Chamam-me de chefe, mas não acho que seja."

Ela riu sem graça. "Deve haver muito trabalho por lá, não?"

"E como! Ainda mais ultimamente." Piscou.

Foi nesse momento que Bella viu o general na porta com uma expressão mais dura do que nunca. Bella deu um sorrisinho malicioso, e se aproximou de Black, colocando uma mão em seu ombro e inclinando seu rosto para beijá-lo na bochecha.

"Bem... Foi um prazer senhor Black." Ela sussurrou perto de sua orelha, seu olhar nunca desviando o do general que parecia que queimava.

O homem estremeceu, e ela distinguiu uma voz risonha em sua orelha.

"Todo meu. E me chame de Jake."

Bella voltou sua face para encará-lo e lançou um sorriso torto, o homem devolveu com um belo sorriso mostrando todos os dentes.

"É... Diga á..."

"Alice." Bella completou mais meiga do que nunca.

Jacob sorriu de novo, e acenou e quando se virou para a porta levou a mão ao coração ao notar o general ali o furando com o olhar.

"General." Prestou continência.

"Black." O homem disse com a voz seca. Parecia que ele fazia certo esforço para falar, Bella pausou que ele tinha raiva do homem. E isso era bom. Muito bom.

Ela riu internamente enquanto voltava sua atenção para o armário, ou pelo menos fingia, pois sua audição se dirigia aos homens na porta.

"General, eu iria mesmo procurá-lo. Eu queria meu celular de volta."

O general fez um barulho que parecia de ironia.

"Destruí."

"COMO ASSIM..." Jacob começou, mas respirou fundo se acalmando. Bella lançou um olhar curioso para os dois, mas logo começou a assoviar mexendo nos remédios. Era capaz de eles estarem ficando mais bagunçados do que nunca, mas ela não se importava com aquilo no momento.

"E também a câmera, Black. E não me veja com ladainhas por que você mereceu."

Black bufou e então saiu da sala antes que pulasse em cima do general, recebesse o troco, perdesse o emprego ou sua vida.

Quando se tratava do generalíssimo ele ficava muito em dúvida sobre o que ele iria perder. Se bem que se ele perdesse a vida, perderia o emprego conseqüentemente.

Mas pelo menos ele tinha uma coisa que o general por mais poderoso, bonitão, musculoso, e com um dos melhores salários do país tinha.

O interesse de Claire Evans.

Aquela mulher estava no papo!

"Não sabia que generais podiam destruir celulares, e câmeras." Ela disse fingindo atenção aos remédios.

O general observou Bella por um tempo ainda sua mente pensando se ela faria com Black o mesmo que ela fizera com ele no banheiro.

Pelo jeito que ela tratara o homem, era bem capaz.

"Se você soubesse o porquê da câmera e o celular, você concordaria comigo."

"Posso saber?" Ela lançou um olhar de esguicha.

O general deu de ombros. "Ele estava espiando as mulheres tomarem banho."

"O QUÊ?" Bella tirou toda sua atenção dos remédios e se virou chocada para o general.

Depois se acalmou, pensou, e deu um sorriso malicioso. "Bem, pelo menos... Ele sabe apreciar as coisas boas da vida."

Ela lançou à indireta e mordeu as bochechas esperando pela reação do general.

Ouviu-o bufar.

"Não sabia que você era assim novato."

"Assim como?"

"Atirado."

"Não sou atirada." Ela se defendeu.

Ele então se aproximou dela, e Bella viu como ele ficava com aspecto mais jovial com as roupas civis normais.

Ela estava com as costas de encontro à parede de vidro do armário e o general colocou o braço na parede enquanto a cercava.

"Não?" ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, provocando-a.

"Não." Ela respondeu já soando um pouco confusa.

"Então pode me explicar..."

"HOHOHO, não tínhamos um trato ou coisa assim?" Ela se defendeu já sabendo que o general abriria certos assuntos e a faria humilhada.

"Você quem começou. Você sabe... Eu já esqueci." Ele disse soando antipático.

"Esqueceu tanto que fala sobre isso." Ela provocou.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Confessa general... Ficou marcado não?" Ela procurou nos olhos dele a resposta, pois sabia que ele negaria até a morte.

E foi nos olhos dele que ela viu que ficara. Sim. Ele não esquecera.

"Não seja idiota." Ele então tirou o braço da parede e se distanciou. "É, pelo visto Alice não está aqui."

Ela rolou os olhos para as costas dele, e acabou descendo um pouco mais o olhar reparando nos bolsos da calça jeans do homem.

Ela inclinou a cabeça observando a cena, até que pigarreou para si mesma e voltou sua atenção aos armários.

Mas sua paz não durou muito tempo, pois logo um Jasper louco e alucinógeno deu o ar da graça, ou da desgraça porque aquele menino e sua maldita expressão já estavam irritando todo mundo.

Bella ouvira boatos no "submundo" do quartel que alguns garotos estavam planejando "conversar" com Jasper qualquer dia.

Talvez eles afundassem Jasper no rio nas missões, ou jogasse ele penhasco abaixo amarrado á sua barraca.

Bella o protegera uma vez dos garotos, e por isso – e outras situações mais – ganhara certa fama no quartel e ninguém ousava muito mexer com ela, mas sinceramente não sabia se meteria de novo não.

Ainda não perdoara muito Jasper por sua mania fofoqueira e seu olhar que gritava "eu sei o que você fez no banho passado."

UGH!

"Quem era aquele filho de um pai, EVANS?"

Bella arregalou os olhos para ele.

"Oi?"

"Eu perg..." Ele então se calou, e começou a respirar fundos diversas vezes com a mão no coração. Então finalmente se acalmou, e voltando seu olhar azul para Bella, sorriu amarelo para ela. "Esquece que eu estive aqui, ok Evans?"

"Ok..." Ela murmurou confusa.

Quando ele estava saindo da enfermaria, Alice apareceu e os dois se esbarraram.

"Desculpe enfermeira." Jasper falou seco; e Alice o fitou confusa por algum momento; afinal Jasper era sempre meio bobo perto dela. E Alice já desconfiava que ele sofresse de algum problema mental. Então Bella percebeu que ele estava falando de Black.

"Está tudo bem, Whitlock?" Perguntou analisando sua face procurando por possíveis sinais de doença.

"Sim. Perfeitamente... Ah... Parece que alguém veio atrás da senhorita." E saiu pisando fundo pelo corredor afora.

Alice ficou parada no mesmo lugar olhando para o nada durante algum tempo, até seu olhar se voltar para Bella.

"O que deu nele?" Sussurrou como se ele ainda pudesse ouvir.

"Mal dia." Bella encolheu os ombros, mordendo suas bochechas internamente para não rir.

Mas então logo se controlou, pois Jasper voltou como se perdesse alguma coisa:

"Evans, saia daí!"

"E quem é você para me dar ordens?"

Ele rolou os olhos. "Depois daquele soco filho de um pai que me deixou com um olho roxo neto de uma avó, você me deve um favor."

"Não, estamos quites." Bella se afastou do garoto que se aproximara e tomara seu braço a empurrando em direção a porta.

"Claire, Jasper está certo." Alice interferiu. "Quer dizer não pela parte dos quites, mas de você curtir o dia."

Ela suspirou pesadamente até que cedeu.

"Ok."

No pátio logo seus ouvidos foram assaltados pelas vozes desafinadas dos novatos.

Ela grunhiu e olhou para o céu pedindo por arrego em um momento como aquele.

O general Cullen saíra da enfermaria, pensativo, e fora para o pátio central se encontrar com McCarthy. Este último se encontrava perto da piscina com óculos escuros e o guarda-sol observando os novatos cantarem.

Chegando mais perto Cullen notou um objeto laranja na orelha do homem. Revirou os olhos e deu um tapa em sua cabeça.

Emmet olhou para Cullen e retirou os protetores de ouvido, dando um sorrisinho:

"Meu amigo, ainda sou jovem para perder os ouvidos!"

Cullen rolou os olhos e estendeu uma cadeira para si, enquanto colocava seus óculos escuros e se espreguiçava no assento, observando os novatos.

"Ei, você não ia sair?" McCarthy perguntou.

"Não vou mais."

"Mas não era assuntos importantes?"

"Mudei de idéia." Cullen respondeu evasivo procurando por algum sinal do rabo de Black. Parecia que ele não estava ali então por enquanto estava limpo.

"Olha quem vem ali... Nossa querida Evans!"

"Só se for sua, McCarthy." Edward respondeu grosso seguindo o olhar do outro e vendo a mulher caminhar em direção aos karaokês.

McCarthy deu um sorrisinho malicioso, e Edward deu outro tapa na cabeça dele.

"Olha aqui seu filho de uma puta se você continuar com isso você vai perder todo o respeito que eu ainda tenho por você, e quebro seus dois braços tá entendido?"

"Ai... Que brutalidade." McCarthy riu. "Vixi... Ela vai cantar!"

Então o general olhou curioso em direção ao karaokê onde Bella olhava para o microfone como se ele fosse um ser extraterrestre.

Ele fez um som irônico.

"Essa eu quero ver..."

"Meu amigo, eu também, só quero ver." Emmet enfatizou voltando seus protetores ás orelhas.

Bella olhava para a televisão e o microfone, para a televisão para o microfone até enfim se perguntar o que raios ela fazia ali.

"Vamos lá Evans, mostra que você tem talento para mais coisas do que socar o nariz dos outros." Um infeliz disse provocando-a.

Bella se voltou para ele, girando nos calcanhares e apontou o microfone para a cara dele.

"Talvez você queira descobrir o meu talento novamente, não Derek?"

O menino assoviou e ergueu as mãos para o ar em rendição, com um sorriso idiota presente nos lábios.

"Olha temos várias opções realmente tão emocionantes como o irmão dos meus irmãos. EU!" Então Jasper riu escandalosamente e Bella viu pelo canto do olho o "submundo" do quartel cerrar os punhos em direção ao loiro. "Vamos lá Evans... Temos aqui... Like a virgen da Madonna, DIVA!"

"PÁRA DE BOIOLICE AI Ó!"

"Eu vou te mostrar quem é boiola, aqui ó!" Então Jasper fez um gesto obsceno no seu membro em direção ao infeliz que havia feito o comentário.

"Jasper..." Bella começou mordendo os lábios. "Não tem algo aí menos... Gay?"

Ele mordeu os lábios perdendo o olhar no meio de várias listas. Bella suspirou e coçou a nuca com a palma da mão enquanto cerrava os olhos para o sol.

Nesse processo ela viu pelo canto do olho os dois generais os observando.

Pensando no general Cullen... Ela tinha a música perfeita.

Era uma música antiga, e somente o refrão combinava com a situação. Ela queria algo que o irritasse, mas algo em seu íntimo clamava por aquela música.

"Vê se tem essa aí, Whitlock."

O general observou à novata pedir a música e se preparar de frente ao televisor. De onde eles estavam dava para ouvir claramente a cantoria.

Ao seu lado, McCarthy dormia com os olhos cobertos pelos óculos escuros. Edward só percebeu isso pelos roncos que o outro já proferia. Ele revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção a novata.

Colocou uma perna dobrada sob a outra, e o cotovelo apoiado no braço da cadeira, onde uma mão ficava acariciando o queixo, e seu olhar se cravava em Bella.

Bella respirou fundo e começou a cantar.

watch?v=8xryjvBkJXw  
TRADUÇÃO DA MÚSICA LISTEN TO YOUR HEART- ROXETTE.

[Ouça seu coração]  
Sei que existe algo por trás do seu sorriso,

Eu tenho uma noção pelo aspecto dos seus olhos, sim.

Você construiu um amor, mas aquele amor desaba aos pedaços,

Seu pedacinho do paraíso torna-se escuro demais.  
CHORUS:

Ouça seu coração enquanto ele está chamando por você.

Ouça seu coração, não há nada mais que você possa fazer.

Eu não sei para onde você está indo e não sei por quê,

Mas ouça seu coração antes que você diga-lhe adeus.

Às vezes você pergunta a si mesma se esta luta vale a pena,  
Os momentos preciosos estão todos perdidos na maré, sim.

Eles são arrastados embora e nada é o que parece,  
A sensação de que pertencem aos seus sonhos.

CHORUS

E existem vozes que querem ser ouvidas,

Tanto a mencionar,

mas você não consegue encontrar as palavras.

O odor da magia, a beleza que existia

Quando o amor era mais tempestuoso do que o vento.

Enquanto Bella cantava, todos ficaram surpreendidos por ela não ser uma tacara rachada como uns e outros.

No refrão seu olhar vagava por entre o pátio e alcançava a postura ereta e pensativa do general.

"Ouça seu coração... Enquanto ele está chamando por você..." Ela cantou seu olhar semicerrado por causa do sol.

Pois o general poderia ser tudo o que ele era. Todos os adjetivos ela já tinha usado, mas ele poderia ter um coração que o chamava, que o incitava a fazer algo.

Talvez esse coração improvável gritasse á ele para se livrar das amarras, das barreiras, da obsessão, do ódio. Mas ele não ouvia.

"Eu não sei para onde você está indo e nem sei por quê..."

Deveria existir um objetivo em tudo. Seu ódio... Dirigia-se a alguém. Aos Volturi. E ele ficaria só no sentimento? Era óbvio que ele tentaria fazer alguma coisa contra eles.

"Mas ouça seu coração antes que ele lhe diga adeus..."

Pois se ele deixasse as coisas ir muito longe... O coração dele desistira, e ele o perderia.

Bella sabia que o general não tinha coração, ou talvez, ele não tivesse totalmente perdido. Mas sabia com toda certeza que se ele continuasse do jeito que era... O perderia.

Ela cantava a música como forma de avisá-lo do que estava acontecendo a si mesmo. Do que ele estava fazendo com a vida dele.

O que ele não conseguia ver, pois estava cego.

Bella terminou a música, e arfou, enquanto os novatos aplaudiam. Mas não durou muito, pois logo começaram a brigar pelo microfone, e ela foi para um canto.

O general em sua cadeira havia entendido a mensagem.

Aquela novata cada dia o intrigava mais.

Ele ficou a analisá-la por um bom tempo, constatando por fim que Black tinha motivos para se interessar por ela.

Mas ele não teria muitas liberdades com ela, pois naquele quartel quem mandava era ele, e nenhum funcionariozinho infeliz, iria mexer com seus novatos.

Durante o dia Bella percebeu que em todos os lugares em que estava o general rondava por perto.

Fosse à cozinha, na sinuca, ele vagueava por lá.

Então estava andando pelos corredores horas depois para usar o banheiro quando vê Jacob vindo em sua direção.

Ela acenou não muito animada, pois não gostara muito do cara, mas ele era o homem que precisava.

Mas antes que se aproximasse dele outra voz a chamou:

"NOVATO, VENHA CÁ."

Bella fechou os olhos com força, cerrando os punhos e lançou um olhar de desculpas a Jake enquanto ela se virava de encontro ao general.

Quando chegou à frente dele e perguntou qual era o motivo da chamada, ele ficou olhando para trás dela o tempo todo vendo se Black ia embora ou não.

Quando este virou o corredor, ele se virou para Bella e disse: "Nada."

Bella quis estrangulá-lo com seu cinto, mas se controlou, fechando a cara.

"Por acaso está me seguindo general?" Ela perguntou já estressada.

"Você acha que eu não tenho mais nada para fazer, não?" ele retrucou virando as costas e indo embora.

Bella bufou.

O general por algum motivo estava de olho nela.

Oh Jesus! Ele descobrira tudo! Ele sabia quem ela era e queria controlar seus passos para que ela aproveitando do tempo livre progredisse em sua missão.

Talvez aquela fosse a explicação para ele tê-la chamado quando ia falar com Jacob.

Sabia que sua missão agora era ficar próxima daquele homem, e estava tentando impedir.

MERDA!

-

À noite, depois do treinamento Bella estava em seu quarto com as pernas para cima tentando descansar.

A idéia de que logo quando saísse do quartel poderia ficar um ano sem ir à academia, estava cada vez mais fixa em sua cabeça.

Havia outro colega de quarto lendo um livro no beliche de baixo, e tudo estava silencioso.

No treinamento no dia anterior, ela estava se lembrando, ela finalmente começara a lutar. Mas com Jasper. O que ela já tinha feito antes.

Ela queria lutar com o general.

Era ele que era invencível.

Era contra ele que queria lutar.

Era ele que tinha algo a ensinar ali, e não Jasper.

Mas ele, irritantemente, pediu um café e ficou sentado assistindo os dois lutarem.

Como se fosse tivesse apreciando uma luta de galos.

Ele criticava Bella o tempo todo, e quando finalmente pareceu se entediar e Bella suar horrores, ele começou a folhear uma revista de fofocas com o sempre presente ar irritante.

Bella sabia que ele nem sequer sabia do que se tratavam as matérias da revista, enquanto bebericava sua xícara de café, mas com certeza estava fazendo aquilo para irritá-la.

Como tudo o que ele fazia.

Bella não sabia como poderia ter mais ódio do general, mas de alguma forma... Ela achava um meio.

Ou ele achava meios de irritá-la cada vez mais. Como a perseguição a tarde inteira.

Parecia que em todo lugar que ele ia, lá estava ele "rondando".

Se suas suposições estivessem corretas, ele sabia de tudo.

Então outro novato entrou no quarto carregando uma caixa de papelão nas mãos.

Quando fechou a porta, olhou para uma Bella com a cabeça encostada na cabeceira da cama com o olhar fixo no teto.

"Evans!" Como ela pareceu não ouvir, ele a sacudiu na cama. "EVANS!"

Bella se assustou por um momento até se deparar com o seu colega de quarto.

Por um momento ela pensou que fosse o general Cullen de novo com a mania de derrubá-la da cama.

"O que é?" Coçou a cabeça.

"É para você." Então apontou para a caixa.

Bella franziu a testa e desceu do beliche lentamente, indo em direção a caixa.

Não era muito pesada nem muito grande, então ela a levou até sua cama longe dos olhares curiosos.

Ela mordeu os lábios.

Será que os Volturi se arriscariam tanto assim?

O que poderia ter lá dentro?

Depois de pensar por alguns instantes resolveu abrir a caixa, e quase levou um susto ao se deparar com as lindas luvas de boxe Everest que estavam ali.

Elas brilhavam com aquele vermelho brilhante.

Lindas. Perfeitas.

Bella estava de queixo aberto, até que se deparou com um pedaço de papel no fundo da caixa.

Era de uma revista de fofoca, e por cima dela estava rabiscada em letras elegantes a seguinte frase:

"Nunca vi ninguém mais incompetente e devagar para arranjar luvas decentes."

A Infiltrada - Operação Salva-Vidas

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 19,Fanfics

Moscou, Rússia.

"Eu estou bem atrás de você. Dê um passo em falso e já era." Dimitri/João disse no ouvido de Marcus ameaçadoramente.

Marcus revirou os olhos enquanto caminhava até um carro caindo aos pedaços na estrada. O que aconteceria se relevasse ao João o que ele fazia de noite enquanto ele imaginava que tinha algum problema de memória e que se esquecia de todas as noites?

Provavelmente surtaria e teria algum ataque de "machismo" e mataria Marcus. É... Não seria legal.

Uma linda mulher passou por eles e Marcus seguiu-a com o olhar, assoviando logo depois. Mas lembrando-se que estava em território inimigo, se conteve.

Mulheres eram mulheres, mas russas eram exceção a regra de conquista de Marcus.

Roza riu ao seu lado, e ele fechou a cara.

Queria distância daquela cadela. Mas não podia desistir de seu plano.

Não queria virar comida de esquimó para os russos estúpidos!

No carro, ficaram por quase duas horas, com Marcus vendado.

Ele só foi desvendado quando chegaram a uma espécie de casebre no meio do mato.

"Io vou ficar nesse lixo?" rosnou, com descaso.

"Queria um palácio, tesoro?" Roza disse ironicamente. Ele a ignorou.

Foi jogado em um quarto de madeira, mas previamente protegido e feito para impedir uma futura escapada.

"Além de preso tenho que ficar no seu país." Cuspiu no chão com nojo.

Roza riu. "Bem - vindo á Rússia, meu caro." 

Maryland. EUA.

"O que raios você está fazendo aí, Emmet?" Cullen perguntou ajustando sua gravata azul marinho.

Emmet, que não estava pré-avisado da presença de seu amigo, levou um susto e deixou o livro onde repousava sua atenção nos minutos anteriores cair na mesa de mogno.

Antes que ele pegasse, o próprio generalíssimo dobrou os joelhos e o inspecionou franzindo o cenho para seu título e o folheando distraidamente.

"Desde quando o grande Emmet está apaixonado?" Perguntou o homem, não deixando de adicionar em sua voz o tom de ironia esperado, que deixasse bem transparente para qualquer ser humano que aquilo não era algo esperado de McCarthy.

Não se deixou de notar o leve temor de Emmet ao recolher o livro de volta das mãos do outro homem de 1.90, cujo título correspondia á "A arte de se apaixonar."

"Não é o que está pensando, Cullen." McCarthy revirou os olhos usando o sobrenome do amigo, ato que era comum somente quando havia alguma situação tensa entre ambos.

O general C. franziu o cenho, na espera que o amigo lhe respondesse á curiosidade.

"Certo..." Emmet suspirou, abrindo o livro em uma determinada página e o estendendo para o outro que somente franziu o cenho mais ainda.

"Capítulo II: Como reconhecer que está apaixonado." Edward crispou os lábios tentando controlar o divertimento que assomava em seu corpo.

A situação estava tão ridícula por si só que ainda se encontrava em dúvida se os motivos para aquela leitura imprópria ganhassem mais pontos naquele quesito.

"E desde quando você lê essas coisas?"

"Desde quando você deu um presente!" Emmet então deixou de lado qualquer temor que pudesse ter pelo amigo. Ele poderia ser o generalíssimo e poderia mandar naquele quartel, mas nem tão pouco seria capaz de cumprir sua ameaça de quebrar os dois braços de McCarthy se ele continuasse no assunto tabu entre eles.

Pelo menos era o que Emmet ansiava...

Edward crispou os lábios e bufou, ajustando por fim a gravata em uma última vez, e jogando o bastão preto na mesa em um baque forte.

"E desde quando controla meus passos?" O outro rosnou fechando os olhos com força tentando se acalmar. Internamente, realmente não gostaria de quebrar os dois braços do amigo, embora a situação e seu corpo pedissem por isso.

"Oras..." rolou os olhos seu interlocutor. "Só soube que Evans recebeu uma encomenda em seu quarto com uma luva Everlast com todas as descrições da SUA Everlast, e desde que não há nos registros menções a saídas de Evans á cidade e desde que a luva não está mais em seu quarto, presumo..."

"Presume realmente nada. A garota não tinha luvas para o campeonato, resolvi dá-las. Aliás, eu nem usava aquelas luvas." Rolou os olhos.

"Ai é que está!" Emmet cerrou os olhos e bateu com uma mão espalmada na perna, enquanto visivelmente se deparava com algo que o intrigava. "Você adorava aquela luva. É uma das melhores criadas pela Everlast! Mas se não fosse só por isso, ainda tem o valor simbólico, foi com ela que você ganhou os quatro campeonatos em que você participou na NSA."

Edward bufou visivelmente desconfortável com o rumo daquela conversa.

Arrependia-se amargamente de ter incomodado Emmet e sua bisbilhotice pelos livros auto-ajuda da vida.

"Talvez eu queira que ela ganhe..." Disse por fim, massageando as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos.

"E por que você gostaria que ela ganhasse?" Emmet pressionou.

Emmet analisou o amigo quase que clinicamente constando que algo estava acontecendo para ele dar um presente pela primeira vez na vida.

"Pelo amor de Deus, McCarthy!" Edward grunhiu. "Você não tem coisas melhores para fazer, como os últimos preparativos das missões do que me ficar interrogando sobre algo que nem tem importância e lendo livros de paixão e...?"

Então Edward pausou sua fala ao receber o "click" da percepção.

Crispou os lábios mais uma vez e cerrou os punhos que formigavam na vontade de socar o companheiro.

Quando falou, a voz era seca e desprovida de qualquer emoção.

"Eu tenho cara de quem se apaixona por acaso Emmet?"

Emmet cerrou os olhos.

"Quer saber... Estava procurando os sintomas aqui, contudo observando vocês não achei nenhum. Você sabe carícias, sorrisos, afetos, coisas pomposas e flores na porta do dormitório acompanhadas de cartõezinhos perfumados e um selo de coração."

"Está vendo?" O outro jogou na cara. "E você ainda insiste que..."

"Mas vocês tem uma coisa que superam todas as outras e, portanto me faz acreditar que há SIM algo entre vocês."

Edward olhou para ele irônico plenamente o desafiando a dizer algo que o chocasse.

"O olhar." O outro respondeu a pergunta muda com a voz embargada.

Foi demais para Cullen.

"Chega Emmet. Já cansei de você e suas malditas suposições. Vocês sempre me criticam por eu ser fechado, e... Duro, e quando resolvo ser gentil você simplesmente diz que eu estou apaixonado? Poupe-me! Está aí uma coisa que nunca irá acontecer!  
Com mulher alguma." Frisou a última frase com uma eloqüência quase que desesperadora.

Então girou nos calcanhares e saiu da sala onde Emmet se encontrava.

Caminhou por entre os corredores ainda vazios e um tanto obscuros da NSA e ficou remoendo toda aquela conversa e acusações de Emmet.

A parte da paixão fora totalmente extinta de sua mente a partir do ponto que recebeu o rótulo de "sem cogitação".

Mas ainda o grande generalíssimo Cullen, o chefe de estado, o homem que não tremia nas bases, mas fazia outros tremerem perguntava a si mesmo os motivos ocultos para resolver dar a luva a novata, mesmo sendo esta sendo a mais prepotente e irritante o possível.

Como no dia anterior Edward não resolveu seus negócios na esperança de chutar o rabo de Black caso ele se engraçasse em outras áreas da NSA que não fosse à porra de onde era o controle marítimo, ele teria que adiar para depois das missões já que estaria terrivelmente ocupado com o treinamento das crianças.

Ao entrar em sua sala, que raramente usava no leste do quartel, notou por fim o bilhete que ignorara minutos antes e que deixara esperando.

Ao lê-lo percebeu que não deveria tê-lo feito.

"Rússia."

Era somente o que estava escrito. Um grito irrompeu em seu peito, mas não saiu por entre suas cordas vocais.

Aquela única palavra lhe dizia tantas coisas... E finalizavam tantas outras...

Lentamente torceu o papel em suas mãos vigorosas e desejou que as semanas passassem mais rápido e que finalmente ele concluísse os desejos de uma vida.

Bella sentiu seu corpo todo reclamar ao se manter mais tempo na cama aquele dia.

Nos últimos meses seu sistema se acostumara ao ritmo madrugador das corridas ao lado do ser mais prepotente, rude, duro, e mandão da terra.

Ao acordar às quatro horas automaticamente, começar a se vestir e finalmente se lembrar que as missões começariam aquele dia e que os treinamentos foram suspensos por esse tempo, ela voltou sua bunda á cama, mas não dormiu.

Somente olhou para o teto escuro que estava menos de um metro de distância de seu rosto desperto.

Mas por mais prepotente, rude, duro e mandão da terra que o general Cullen fosse, ele lhe dera uma das luvas mais foda que ela já vira na vida.

Ela conhecia muito bem aquela área, e sabia que a luva, muito bem conservada, era como se fosse um terno Armani perto de uma blusa de tricô feito por uma senhora velhinha muito mal humorada.

Riu no silêncio do dormitório só violentado pelo ressoar e roncos desrespeitosos dos traficantes de sono dos seus colegas de quarto.

Mesmo dando um presente o general continuava um bruto.

E Bella tinha que admitir a si mesma que ele tinha personalidade.

Mesmo escrevendo uma única frase, em uma revista de fofoca que falava de como conseguir "o orgasmo da vida", ele conseguia transparecer toda sua personalidade.

Ela ficou um longo tempo analisando a peça, e por fim decidiu que não poderia aceitar algo... Tão... Ostentoso do general.

Mesmo ele dando algo, seu orgulho próprio não permitira ter algo dele. Receber algo dele que não fossem as dicas de boxe e sua intensa experiência no ramo.

Claro, que a idéia de devolver a luva que poderia ter sofrido grandes dúvidas e contorções da parte do general de dar algo a alguém, era tentadora.

No ponto de provocá-lo.

Mas ao mesmo tempo ultrajante.

A luva era perfeita, e ela babava por ela. Aceitá-la seria admitir esse fato?

Sua cabeça dava mil voltas sobre o que fazer com a bendita, até enfim decidir que a devolveria, dizendo não podendo aceitar.

Por mais doloroso que fosse para seu lado lutador, ela não daria o gostinho ao general de vê-la gostar e aceitar tão profusamente um presente de alguém tão... Grosso como ele.

Afinal, ela não poderia simplesmente ignorar quem ele era.

O cara que havia entrado em seu quarto em uma madrugada de domingo, e a havia batido com um bastão sem dó nem piedade.

O cara que se enfiava em todas as brechas que ela arranjava para se desenvolver em sua missão.

O cara que parecia ler sua alma com o olhar.  
O cara que provavelmente sabia quem ela era.  
O cara que a chamava de homem.

Mas ele também era o homem que tinha pesadelos de noite.

Que aos cinco anos se tornara órfão vendo a casa pegar fogo e nada restar.

O homem que sofria uma obsessão e um ódio por uma vida e que fizera de sua pele uma armadura quanto tudo que fosse ainda prezado em meio à sociedade tão consumista e materialista.

Aquele era o homem com quem ela lidava. Ela tinha que se lembrar mentalmente todas as vezes que ia enfrentá-lo.

Ela se lembrava bem daquele garoto Newton do primeiro dia deles ali. Só pelo fato dele ter rido, fez com que ele fosse expulso, e outros foram mandados embora por bem menos do que aquilo ou seriamente castigados pelo general.

Contudo ela, que o provocava, irritava, e fazia verdadeiras atrocidades com a pessoa dele, continuava ali na NSA.

Era no mínimo... Perturbador.

E foi naquele momento que ela percebeu que talvez o general tivesse outros planos para o "novato".

Deixou o assunto "luva" de lado por um momento e levantando vagarosamente da cama decidiu por fim progredir em sua nova "missão."

Caminhou por entre os corredores vazios da NSA, e o dia ainda amanhecia. Foi até a ala inteligente do quartel e informou seu nome ao segurança que ali pranteava, dizendo que tinha assuntos da enfermaria correspondentes ao senhor Black do departamento marítimo.

Ela recebeu uma pulseira metálica grudada á um chip e a colocou no pulso direito.

Acenou para o segurança sabendo que teria que pensar em um jeito de tratar com ele quando à hora chegasse.

Olhando para a pulseira não pôde deixar de soltar um bufo ao se lembrar que aquela era uma ótima tecnologia, e portando a NSA não era tão pobre assim, mas nem tão pouco eles arrumavam os chuveiros corretamente.

É claro que um técnico fora arrumá-los e agora eles funcionavam até quando alguém não queria, mas deveria ter um serviço de manutenção uma vez a cada data para conferir o estado dos objetos ali não?

Gente incompetente!

Caminhou por entre os corredores bem menores do outro lado do quartel, que traziam portas com títulos das diversas áreas da NSA e pequenos cubículos onde pessoas engravatadas e fardadas trabalhavam com afinco.

Estava meio distraída nesse processo que quase não notou o general Cullen com um celular na mão, saindo de uma porta que trazia o título "Generalíssimo Cullen", discutindo ao telefone com alguém.

"Eu não quero nem saber! Essas pessoas foram contratadas e elas estarão aqui no dia combinado. Se vocês não resolverem essa sua incompetência, pode ter certeza que receberão uma carta judicial amanhã! Passar bem!"

Desligou o celular com fúria e deu de cara com Bella que tentava fugir para qualquer lugar longe da vista do general.

O general esfregou a mão no rosto visivelmente estressado e perguntou:

"O que faz aqui novato?"

Bella mostrou a pulseira em seu pulso sinalizando que ela não estava de penetra ou coisa do tipo, e intencionalmente dizendo "não é da sua conta!"

"Estou bem vendo sua pulseira... Mas não foi essa minha pergunta."

Bella bufou internamente. "Vim entregar uns papéis."

"Posso saber a quem?" Bella sabia que a pergunta teoricamente correspondia a uma opção... Mas vindo do general era uma ordem.

Bella cerrou os olhos para ele. "General, com todo respeito, mas..."

"EVANS!" Então ouviu a voz de Jacob ecoando no recinto.

Bella se virou para o final de um cubículo aonde o moreno vinha com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Ela retribuiu e acenou.

"Ei Senhor Black..."

"Jake."

"Jake..." Ela sorriu envergonhada, mordendo os lábios. "Vim trazer alguns papéis."

"Papéis?" Ele franziu o cenho se perguntando que tipo de papéis Bella daria á ele.

"É..." Ela então sorriu tentando se mostrar acanhada. "Podemos ir a sua sala?"

"Claro." Ele então já tinha certa idéia do que se tratava e se sentia vitorioso por isso, foi aí que notou o general. "Ei Cullen. Pronto para as missões?"

"Absolutamente." Ele respondeu sem desviar o olhar do rosto de Bella. "E outras pessoas deveriam também."

Bella se voltou para o general.

"Está tudo certo senhor Cullen. Na hora certa eu estarei lá."

Jake sorriu vitorioso e passou o braço pelos ombros de Bella a guiando até sua sala.  
Ao lá chegar ele fechou a porta com um sorriso malicioso e estendeu a mão indicando o local.

"Legal não?"

"Muito." Bella concordou não vendo muita graça no escritório simplório dele. A graça estaria na sala de controle marítimo.

"E quais são os papéis?" Jake perguntou casualmente afrouxando a gravata.

"Bem," Ela mordeu os lábios. "Na verdade foi uma desculpa para falar mais com você. Sabe... Eu te achei muito... Interessante."

O homem parecia que entraria em ebulição, e contornou a mesa que entrara atrás para se aproximar de uma Bella que se fingia de tímida e virgem.

"Boa escolha a sua, meu bem." Ele sorriu.

Bella retribuiu, mas o momento foi totalmente cortado pela batida forte na porta.

Bella bufou e murchou ao ver Jacob rolar os olhos e ir abrir a porta quase que arrastando os pés.

O general estava do outro lado.

"Black, preciso falar com você."

Bella se voltou com uma carranca para o homem fardado ali na porta.

Black olhou para Bella incerto, mas por fim pediu para que ela esperasse o que claro, ela não faria.

Edward ao olhar os dois se distanciando foi corroído por uma vontade de separá-los, arrastar o novato longe daquele mulherengo.

Será que ela era cega e não via que ele só queria comê-la?

Nem tão pouco sabia por que se sentia assim em relação á ela, mas quando viu já estava seguindo até a porta da sala do infeliz e batia furiosamente na porta.

Esse furiosamente foi muito bem controlado, pois se fosse mesmo realizada sua vontade a porta teria voado longe.

O homem abriu a porta visivelmente chateado, e Cullen lançou um olhar repreensivo para Bella que fazia uma carranca grotesca.

Os dois homens se distanciaram um pouco até um corredor vazio e por fim, Edward disse com a voz baixa, mas que fazia maior estrago do que gritos e violência.

"Não quero você se aproximando de Evans."

Black piscou os olhos diversas vezes até enfim perceber que realmente ouvira aquilo.  
"Como...?"

"Esse quartel não é nenhum bordel, Black, para você mexer com nossos novatos para seus fins. Há obrigações, há responsabilidades que esses jovens têm de cumprir, e você não pode infringir no desenvolvimento deles."

Bella, que não era boba nem nada, estavam ouvindo a conversa escondida.

"Que eu saiba nunca houve uma regra assim aqui..."

"Agora existe."

"Qual é, Cullen, é só uma garota. Qual é o problema de eu me divertir um pouco? Além foi ela que me procurou hoje, nem movi um dedo para isso."

O general fechou os olhos com raiva e bufou.

"Quem manda nesse quartel sou EU, Black. E se eu digo para você não se envolver com os novatos..."

"Com toda a licença general," Black começou. "A questão é eu me envolver com os novatos, ou somente com aquela em particular?"

Bella de seu lugar prendeu a respiração esperando pela resposta do general, de algum modo estava ansiosa para saber qual seria.

O general se viu novamente em um impasse. Não sabia a resposta nem para si mesmo, da mesma forma que não sabia sobre a luva e seu desejo de dá-la a mulher.

Ele respirou fundo e respondeu: "Com qualquer um, Black."

Jake bufou contrariado e Cullen lançou um último olhar de advertência saindo dali.

Não deu tempo de Bella se esconder, pois o general já a havia visto.

Ele olhou para ela por longos segundos até enfim, murmurar:

"Ele não é homem para você."

Bella estava furiosa com toda aquela situação. Quem o general Cullen pensava que era para interromper seus negócios como se fosse dono do mundo?

"Acho que sou eu quem decide isso, general." Por fim disse deixando claro em cada silaba o tamanho de seu desconforto pela petulância do general.

"Ele só quer usar você..." Ele disse fechando os olhos e Bella viu seu punho se fechar com força. Seu rosto estava como sempre, totalmente fechado e sem demonstrar emoções, mas seu olhar... Seu olhar era duas grandes bolas verdes esmeraldas pedindo por algo.

Bella bufou de raiva e passou a mão pelos cabelos visivelmente frustrada.

"Antes me usar, do que me maltratar."

Não desviou o olhar dele por milésimo de segundo algum, e nem tão pouco o general.

Ele não parecia tão impassível agora. Parecia... Desconcertado?

Internamente Edward estava frustrado por nos últimos dias ter colocado em sua mente idéias erradas sobre Black, o julgando como deplorável, fazendo um extremo mau juízo dele e suas canalhices.

Mas ali agora em sua frente estava uma mulher com uns bons quinze centímetros menor que ele, pequena, que lhe dizia abertamente que Black era melhor do que ele.

Pois ele sabia que ele se referia á sua pessoa ao dizer "maltratar."

Cullen sentiu raiva de si mesmo por enfim ser comparado inferiormente por aquele homem que desprezava.

Estava tão ciente de si que era melhor que o outro...

Ele abriu a boca e fechou segundo depois, incerto do que falar.

Estava pronto para dizer um fora, ou cortá-la, mas isso só ampliaria sua idéia sobre ele e nenhum poder de réplica poderia ter ao consolidar suas percepções.

Por fim resolveu dizer:

"Você está em um treinamento militar, o que esperava?"

Ela bufou. Esperava que o general enfim assumisse a verdade de suas percepções, mas não.

"O general McCarthy não faz comigo o que você faz." Disse, mas logo se arrependeu, pois REALMENTE o general Emmet não a irritava, provocava, e lhe dava luvas de boxe.

Nem tão pouco era seu treinador. Nem tão pouco era o homem que a chamava de "novato" e McCarthy também não era o cara que ela ficara nua na frente dele, e nem cantara uma música avisando-o sobre sua situação.

"E o senhor também pega mais no meu pé do que qualquer outra pessoa." Constatou.

"Talvez seja por..." ele começou, mas logo se calou. Ele procurou alguma resposta em sua mente, mas a única coisa que vinha era a imagem de McCarthy lendo aquele maldito livro hoje mais cedo. E definitivamente não era aquela a explicação.

O impossível não era resposta á nada.

"Talvez seja...?" Ela o incitou a continuar.

"Nada." Ele suspirou, então olhou em seu relógio e por fim, disse voltando a ser o general que era. "Precisa ir ao pátio. As missões vão começar."

No pátio central, Bella assistiu o general McCarthy e seu discurso oficial sobre as missões. Alguns atiradores de elite levantaram suas armas para o céu e apontaram como forma de dar início aos treinamentos.

Sua cabeça rodava com os assuntos daquela manhã, mas ela se esforçava a manter a cabeça coerente em suas decisões.

Aquele dia haveria o treinamento na piscina olímpica da NSA e em um rio adjacente á floresta dos Esquilos utilizado para mergulhos e saltos dos novatos pelos anos.

Bella estava muito animada, e quase dispensou as aulas anteriores com as dicas para desempenho na hora H.

Jasper ao lado dela estava meio incerto vendo as cordas e analisando a piscina e o rio.

Bella bateu na cabeça dele e riu.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar preocupado enquanto encolhia os ombros e murmurava que se morresse que colocasse em sua lápide a descrição:

"Ele foi um tremendo de um filho de um pai."

"Ok, pessoal. Esse é o rio em que vocês vão ser jogados..." McCarthy deu uma risadinha maliciosa, enquanto todos observavam o rio artificial com águas verdes que se estendia na frente deles.

Jasper ao lado de Bella engoliu em seco.

A situação era basicamente esta: Um caso bastante comum de assassinato era as pessoas serem amarradas e jogadas no mar. No treinamento, os novatos seriam amarrados nas pernas e nos braços e jogados na água e teriam que se livrar das cordas, ou aprender a nadar com aquelas inibições.

De sua turma, todos ficaram hesitantes em serem os primeiros, mas ela foi.

O general McCarthy sorriu para ela.

"Evans! Que coragem! As mulheres dando dez a zero nos homens."

Alguns homens deram risadas nervosas.

"Eu vou, general!" Derek se precipitou, mas Bella estreitou o olhar para ele.

"Agora já era. Você é o segundo."

O rapaz nem discutiu. Bella retirou o roupão preto com o bordado da NSA no peito, e ficou com o maiô preto também bordado no mesmo lugar pelo símbolo da NSA.

Era incrível como até as meias deles eram uniformizadas.

"Aqui está o tubo de oxigênio..." McCarthy começou.

"General, eu quero tentar sem."

McCarthy olhou surpreso para Bella.

"Como...?"

"Eu quero tentar sem." Ela repetiu.

O general pensou por alguns minutos, até assentir mordendo ligeiramente os lábios e deixando de lado o tubo de oxigênio.

"Cadê as cordas?" McCarthy então perguntou, enquanto Bella esticava os braços e se aquecia.

Olhou para o pequeno rio e não viu o fundo.

"McCarthy." Então ela viu o general Cullen, caminhando em sua direção também de roupão preto e óculos escuros. "Peguei cordas mais firmes. Será impossível escapar daqui." Disse em tom quase divertido, mas a expressão continuava ali.

Idiota.

McCarthy riu.

"Pessoal... Eu gostaria de fazer essa tarefa, mas como não posso, o general Cullen será o responsável. Se algum de vocês se afogarem, ele pegará vocês."

Os novatos continuaram dando risinhos nervosos.

"Pronta, Evans?"

Bella estava animada até o ponto de saber que se algo acontecesse seria o general presente ali.

E o pior... Ele salvando-a? Era demais. Ele ficaria prepotente pro resto da vida dizendo repetidas vezes o quanto ela era fraca.

Ela engoliu em seco, desviando propositalmente o olhar do general.

Ela queria pedir o tubo de oxigênio de volta, mas nunca faria isso na frente do homem.

"Claro."

"Mas que rio artificial filho de um pai..." Ouviu Jasper murmurar de algum canto.

Alice estava lá também com seu jaleco branco e uma maleta de primeiros socorros.

Quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Bella, fez um jóia com a mão e sorriu.

Bella só acenou com a cabeça.

Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia ser a primeira...

"Alguém pode amarrá-la?" McCarthy perguntou.

Jasper, querendo ser útil, ergueu a mão.

Talvez querendo impressionar Alice ou coisa do tipo.

Pegou a corda e lançou um olhar de vergonha para Bella que somente revirou os olhos.

Ela não tinha pudores.

Ele começou a amarrá-la, mas Bella sentia que poderia escapar facilmente com um maneio ou dois de pés.

"Whitlock amarre direito." McCarthy mandou.

"Saia daí, novato." A voz cortante do general surgiu enquanto ele arrancava a corda das mãos de Jasper e se aproximava de Bella.

O coração de Bella estranhamente se acelerou.

Não tinha pudores, mas com o general Cullen era... Outra coisa.

Ele nem sequer a olhou, e nem quase a tocou, mas quando o fez Bella sentiu a estranha corrente elétrica passar por seu corpo.

Seria aquilo a sensação do ódio?

Ele amarrou seus pés na altura dos tornozelos, e depois as mãos.

O general Cullen durante toda a manhã ficara pensando no que a novata dissera sobre ele. Ser comparado inferiormente aquele funcionarizinho que nem uma estrela tinha era no mínimo... Ultrajante.

Em seu ser um orgulho ferido dizia que ele deveria fazer algo para provar o contrário a novata, mas não poderia simplesmente mudar sua personalidade.

O seu jeito, seu rosto, seus trejeitos e sua fala seriam o mesmo de sempre. Não era uma opção "ligar" e "desligar" que tinha.

Ele teria que pensar em algo, mas no momento não sabia o que.

Bella foi levada até a beira do rio onde ao sinal de comando seria derrubada por alguém.

Então o que ela viu a fez prender o ar, e o mundo andar em uma câmera lenta filha de um pai.

O general Cullen retirou os óculos escuros e o jogou para o lado, enquanto abria o roupão preto.

Ele estava somente com uma sunga também preta. Que Jesus Crucificado! Também tinha aquela maldita insígnia da NSA no canto direito.

Então ele retirou o colar que usava. O mesmo colar que Bella já vira antes, cujo pingente era uma chave.

O corpo dele era bem mais definido do que Bella imaginara.

Ele não era musculoso como as pessoas que tomavam esteróides, anabolizantes ou coisa do tipo. Era um corpo musculoso... Saudável.

A barriga tinha os oito gominhos definidos, e terminavam com os músculos da bacia saltados que desapareciam pela sunga.

As pernas eram definidas, e...

Bella desviou o olhar atentamente. O general nem sequer olhou para ela, novamente.  
Quando se virou de costas, Bella percebeu uma linha preta no meio da parte superior das costas do general. Parecia uma frase... Uma tatuagem.

Bella sabia que na NSA e em qualquer outro órgão do governo, tatuagens eram permitidas desde que não fossem vistas vestido de fardas, e nem com as regatas para os exercícios. Não poderia conter frases não-patrióticas, pornográficas, e qualquer outra que fosse repulsiva a quem visse.

Bella ficou curiosa para saber o que estava escrito, mas logo McCarthy começou a dar as últimas informações.

"Vamos logo." Cullen gritou, e o encanto se quebrou.

Bella abanou a cabeça imperceptivelmente, tentando tirar da dela o corpo do general.  
Mas parecia chiclete em sua mente...

McCarthy deu mais algumas instruções e ela se limitava a menear a cabeça em concordância.

"Não se preocupe. Você não vai morrer. O General Cullen é um exímio salva-vidas." E deu uma risada maliciosa.

O general rosnou de onde ele estava em que ao mínimo sinal de perigo poderia pular no rio.

"General..." Jasper ergueu a mão no ar como se estivesse em uma sala de aula, e quisesse chamar a atenção do professor para uma pergunta. "Posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Sim, Whitlock."

"Quantas... Huh..." Ele engoliu em seco. "Pessoas... Não conseguiram?"

McCarthy riu, e Bella tinha certeza de que se o general Cullen risse, estaria rindo também.

"Na primeira ninguém."

Jasper arregalou os olhos e recuou alguns passos para trás. Bella revirou olhos.

Covarde.

Então McCarthy perguntou novamente se ela estava pronta. Garantiu que sim.

Então, respirou fundo e foi empurrada no rio.

Ela tinha cerca de quarenta segundos embaixo da água. O tempo máximo que ela conseguia permanecer sem ar.

Sua idéia era se livrar das cordas e gastou bons quinze segundos na tarefa, mas o general Cullen realmente as havia apertado bem.

Então sua próxima estratégia era içar seu corpo para frente com um impulso e tentar nadar no modo "borboleta" no caso sem as mãos. E para respirar, usar da técnica do modo "peito."

Mas realmente era mais difícil do que esperava.

Só percebemos que algo é importante quando a perdemos.

Quando fazemos um machucado no joelho, e quando fazemos movimentos que doem a região, percebemos o quanto aquela mínima parte até então insignificante, é importante e faz falta.

Ela tentava manter a calma, mas ao mesmo tempo uma parte nova em meu cérebro que fora criada na NSA dizia para ela se apressar... Usar todas suas forças naquela tarefa.

Era a parte de seu cérebro que fora criada para dizer ao general Cullen que não era um lixo como ele pensava.

Ela era mais do que aquilo.

Então o tempo foi se esgotando e diminuindo por sua pressa. Fagulhas de bolhas de ar subiam de sua boca a partir do momento em que ela obrigava suas pernas a se moverem.

Não sabia quanto tempo se passou, mas a falta de ar já era evidente.

Seu ouvido começou a zumbir e seu corpo a se inclinar para frente.

Seria aquilo uma boa morte?

Morrer em um treinamento militar em uma missão infiltradora?

Sua visão já estava embaçada. Talvez o general Cullen – propositalmente- tivesse se 'distraído' com uma borboleta e estivesse a matando ali mesmo.

Se perguntassem depois, ele poderia dizer que era um favor á NSA. Que sempre soubera quem ela era, e que só estava esperando alguma oportunidade para matá-la.

Bella se sentia tão humilhada... Que não queria mais emergir. Não queria ver a cara do general.

E foi aí que sentiu.

Duas mãos a tocando e logo dois braços a segurando. Braços fortes. Braços como aço.

Um corpo se encostou ao dela enquanto os braços dessa mesma pessoa a levantava.

Mas ela não via nada... Estava com os olhos fechados.

Começou a se debater para se livrar das mãos. Ela não queria sair. Ela ficaria lá, e morreria por seu orgulho.

Ela não queria morrer vendo por última coisa a cara do general Cullen.

Mas o corpo que se encostava a ela era forte... Muito forte, e os braços de aço circundaram seu corpo na região do pulmão, içando-a para cima.

O general observou atentamente a mulher tentar se esquivar das cordas, e logo tentar nadar. Edward bateu o pé furiosamente na grama e percebeu que já estava ali há muito tempo.

Precipitou-se para pegá-la na piscina, mas McCarthy disse que ainda tinha dez segundos.

Cullen olhou para o amigo e para o rio, e sem se importar com tempo ou não, mergulhou no rio indo em direção a garota.

Abriu os olhos, e apesar da imagem ruim conseguia ver ela se debatendo indo em direção ao fundo.

Algo em seu peito gritou, e ele nadou rapidamente até sua direção.

Era como se visse o menininho loiro voltando da escola e encontrando a casa pegando fogo. A sensação de que a vida de alguém estava em suas mãos, e que ele poderia salvar alguém da morte, foi tão grande nele que seus braços firmaram no corpo da mulher com força não permitindo que ela escapasse de sua proteção.

A mulher não morreria, era óbvio. Havia proteção.

Mas ao mesmo tempo Edward se sentia feliz de salvar alguém o que não fora possível fazer pelos seus pais.

Não entendia porque a mulher se debatia contra seus braços como se não quisesse ser salva, mas Edward não a deixaria ter sucesso.

Bella então sentiu que a água não era mais sua companheira e estava deitada no mato ao lado do rio.

Mãos pressionavam seu peito na região do coração. Fazendo força. Impulsionando.  
Mas Bella estava lúcida.

Mas não queria abrir os olhos. Por dois motivos.

O primeiro era que não queria ver a cara das pessoas a vendo falhar. Ela não queria ser 'menosprezada'. Ela preferiria morrer.

E a segunda...

Ela sentiu um corpo ajoelhado ao seu lado, inclinado sobre ela, e ela gostava do toque de suas mãos, de sua presença.

E da corrente elétrica.

Espera... Corrente elétrica?

"NOVATO!"

Novato?

"Vamos... Vamos!"

"Saiam da frente!"

"Mas que filha de um pai..."

"Edward, tente respiração boca a boca." Distinguiu a voz de Alice.

Bella captou aquela informação.

O quê?

Edward?

Então abriu os olhos, a ponto de ver – e sentir- as duas mãos de Edward em sua face abrindo sua boca, e sua cara com pequenas mechas de seu cabelo molhado em seus olhos a centímetros da sua.

A boca...

Então os olhos de Edward a encontraram. E o que antes era verde claro, se tornara um verde escuro. E com o olhar dos dois...

Um estranho e assustador preto.

E o tempo pareceu parar mais uma vez com o olhar deles.

Talvez três segundos no máximo tenha se passado, mas tanto para a infiltrada quanto para o general pareceu uma eternidade.

Internamente Bella se perguntava o que aqueles olhos verdes tinham para fazê-la olhar para eles e se perder. Como se um relógio tivesse parado e não existisse nenhum mundo ao redor.

Edward se sentia aliviado por ver a mulher abrir os olhos. E se perguntava o que teria neles que o fez permanecer ali.

"Obrigada." Ela murmurou com a voz seca.

"Graças á Deus." Ouviram a voz de Alice, e saíram do transe.

O general se afastou e se levantou rapidamente com o corpo todo molhado.

Ainda olhava para ela com os olhos escuros.

Bella foi a primeira a desviar o olhar, encontrando uma Alice e sua maleta de suplementos médicos.

"Ei, Evans o que pensa que está fazendo?" Alice disse aparentemente zangada colocando as duas mãos sob seus ombros e inclinando-a de volta para o chão.

"Alice. Estou bem." Grunhiu com a voz um pouco rouca.

"Você quase acabou de morrer!" Esperneou.

"Que exagero!"

"Tem certeza, Evans?" O general McCarthy perguntou preocupado.

"Sim, general." E Bella começou a se levantar.

"General..." Jasper levantou a mão.

"Sim, Whitlock?"

"Isso é algo comum?"

"Meu caro, acontece todos os anos!"

Jasper arregalou os olhos assemelhando-os com uma grande bola de gude.

McCarthy então sorriu e se voltou para os outros:

"E aí, quem é o próximo?"

A Infiltrada - No Escurinho da Floresta

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 20,Fanfics

Itália

"Aro, você sabia que ar faz bem? Você poderia sair se quisesse. JÁ ESTÁ ME CANSANDO VOCÊ JOGAR ESSE JOGO DE XADREZ O TEMPO TODO!" Caius grunhiu.

"Tem alguma idéia melhor?" O outro suspirou.

"Bem... Nossa infiltrada está dando uns belos de uns socos."

Aro bufou e se sentou ao lado de Caius, que milagrosamente não estava com nenhum bicho esquisito por perto. Ah claro, com a exceção de Argos comendo um coelho do outro lado da sala. Aro torceu o nariz para o cheiro que se instalava.

Caius apontou para o laptop onde transmitia a sala de treinamento da NSA, onde Bella dava socos em um homem loiro.

"Tem vezes que acho que ela é homem." Aro comentou.

"Homem? E você é o que, gay?" Caius repreendeu. "Ela é até mais bonita que a mãe."  
Aro suspirou. "Até que eles fazem falta..."

Caius estalou a língua. "Confesso que foi um desperdício a morte deles, e espero que nossa bela infiltrada não seja um também. Ela tem potencial."

Então Jane apareceu séria como sempre.

"Senhores... A máfia russa no telefone."

"MAS QUE DIABO!" Caius brandiu se levantando. "Eles ainda não sabem que a porcaria da NSA é a maior organização de interpelação de ligações do MUNDO?"

"Eles dizem ser uma linha segura. E que a última ligação não foi interceptada."

Caius bufou e foi até onde estava o telefone, acompanhado de Aro que olhava para Argos com nojo.

"O que é?" Disse 'com uma raiva controlada' ao telefone.

"Ora, ora se não é meu amigo Caius."

"Lênin, já lhe disse que não vou entrar em negociação com você e sua máfia russa idiota."

"Ei... Calma. Marcus vai bem... Ele diz até que é mais bem tratado aqui do que aí."

"Quer dizer que ele está na Rússia então?" Caius disse vitorioso pelo 'erro' de Lênin.

"Pense o que quiser." O russo riu. "Bem, estou ligando mais uma vez para saber se você tem certeza de não querer nossa ajuda para o carregamento até as Américas. Nós sabemos de seu infiltrado, como sabe."

"NÃO!"

Então Lênin riu. "Ok então, amigo. Como quiser... E ah, espere uma breve visita de um amigo muito querido seu."

E desligou.

Caius jogou mil pragas ao telefone, e ao se voltar deu de cara com Aro.

"AH, INFERNO!"

"O que foi Caius? Marcus mo... rreu?"

"Antes fosse." Grunhiu.

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Chame Alec."

Então Jane saiu e logo voltou com o irmão, que estava preocupado.

"Chamaram?"

"Alec..." Caius brandiu. "Eu quero que você procure Marcus em cada pedaço da bosta daquela Rússia."

"Mas..." Aro coçou a cabeça, confuso. "Ele não teria que se livrar sozinho?"

"Teria, mas estou fortemente desconfiado que a máfia não esteja trabalhando sozinha nessa. Nós temos muitos inimigos, Aro, você sabe. E Marcus pode falar... Demais, ainda mais se ele ficar muito tempo sem mulheres."

Maryland. EUA.

O período das missões só havia começado no dia anterior, mas Bella já sentia que a situação prometia.

Isso era bem evidente pelo "salvamento" de ontem.

Ela bufava ao lembrar-se de todos os olhares sobre ela, o que só fazia que seu orgulho murchasse como pipoca amanhecida. E claro, quando havia o assunto "orgulho do novato" no meio, existia coincidentemente "o gege Cullen."

Naquele dia nem se ela quisesse poderia ser dispensada do treinamento na "selva".

Ela teria que ir com perna, sem perna, com orgulho ferido ou não.

Ela sabia que as missões tinham como objetivo tornar as coisas reais, por isso quando foi para a cama aquela noite poderia se dizer que um lado dormia e outro procurava qualquer alteração no ambiente ao seu redor.

E sabia que não era diferente com seus colegas de quartel. O clima estava pesado e tenso, e todos pretendiam dar seu máximo para não forneceram razões ao general Cullen para expulsá-los dali.

E foi com uma pitada de ironia que com apenas quatro horas de sono, a sirene estridente do quartel soou levantando a todos.

Bella se ergueu em um pulo tentando estar alerta enquanto vestia sua roupa camuflada com rapidez, e corria para fora do dormitório encontrando seus outros colegas saindo dos dormitórios.

Ela fez uma rápida vistoria pelas pessoas, e não encontrou o rei filho de um pai, quer dizer, o novato Whitlock.

Ela bufou e olhou para o lado oposto do corredor se perguntando onde aquele infeliz havia se metido.

Ela não sabia explicar nem para si mesma o que a levou a adentrar o dormitório do colega. Talvez todo aquele papo de sentimentalismo voltando à tona novamente.

Rolou os olhos ao vê-lo caído no chão se contorcendo como uma minhoca doida, tentando passar a calça que em suas próprias palavras eram:

"Um bando de filhas de um pai..."

"Jasper" Bella clamou e foi ajudá-lo rapidamente, pois se ousassem chegar segundos atrasados tudo seria anotado no registro deles, além de ganharem uma humilhação de exército, bem comum naquela época do ano.

"Claire, você vai ver minhas partes!"

Ela rolou os olhos. "Antes eu do que a NSA inteira se você chegar atrasado."

O menino acabou cedendo e eles correram em direção ao pátio central onde todos já estavam em posição de sentido. Ao entrarem em seu lugar na fila, Bella percebeu com amargura um dos subordinados anotando coisas furiosamente em sua prancheta.

Acima dele, com roupas de tecido camuflado estava o general Cullen.

"Houve um grande problema na floresta dos Esquilos hoje." Ele começou com a voz dura e uma expressão que era para botar medo e demonstrar seriedade para os novatos. "Nossa inteligência descobriu a presença de bandidos querendo se... Infiltrar em nossa organização."

Seu olhar vagou firmemente pelo rosto de cada um e Bella engoliu em seco.

"Não sabemos suas posições, por isso nós do serviço de Segurança Nacional, iremos honrar nossas fardas e protegeremos nosso país nem que encaremos nossa própria MORTE!"

Os novatos gritaram em concordância, e muitos se encontravam em dúvida se era uma encenação mesmo ou não, pois o general falava muito convincente.

O general explicou então que o grupo seria dividido em cinco tribos cada qual com três componentes. E cada um teria sua mochila com os suprimentos e todo o necessário, e um aparelho moderno que lembrava um rádio que eles poderiam acionar a posição deles para os componentes de seu grupo.

Bella se viu então no grupo de Derek e Whitlock e perguntou quem era o infeliz bastardo filho de um pai que havia feito aquela divisão esdrúxula.

"Agora você acaba com o nariz dos inimigos e não com o do seu parceiro, ok Evans?" Derek – o nojentinho mor- comentou.

"E quem disse que você não é meu inimigo?" Alfinetou.

Whitlock procurava seu raio de sol, mas não a viu em lugar algum.

Talvez ela não precisasse acordar só algumas horas depois de enfiar a cabeça no travesseiro.

A noite ainda estava estrelada e poucas nuvens cobriam o céu, mas um vento gelado lançava calafrios por onde passava.

Tudo indicava que dentro de algumas horas o tempo iria mudar e choveria, e isso foi só mais uma pressão para que todos concluíssem sua missão logo, pois não queriam passar por dificuldades maiores na floresta.

Bella preparou as pressas a mochila com os mantimentos, e a barraca do grupo e pintou o rosto com a tinta verde escuro e verde "árvore".

Eles também receberam uma bússola em que teriam que ir em direção ao sul.

A floresta dos esquilos que pareava a NSA era grande o suficiente para que as tribos não se encontrassem. Havia gente que dizia que era fácil se perder na floresta se não seguissem as trilhas.

Bella conhecia somente uma parte, que não chegava a aprofundar muito que era por onde corria com o general Cullen e pelo jeito não seria para aquela direção que ela iria.

E também apesar de tecnicamente "sozinhos" alguns subordinados ficariam vistoriando as tribos pela localização nos rádios.

O objetivo da missão era capturar um dos "bandidos" sendo um para cada tribo.

A que voltasse primeiro para a NSA receberia estrelas no relatório o que era importante para a graduação no final do ano.

Bella faria de tudo para ser a primeira. Não por graduação ou coisa do tipo, afinal ela não precisaria de nada disso quando voltasse para a Itália, mas ela queria ser boa, com a mesma história de mostrar que mulheres poderiam sim, exercer atividades denominadas para "homens" com eficiência.

Eles também receberam armas com balas de borracha que aprenderam a manusear meses antes nas aulas do atirador de elite Paul Brunei.

"Então vamos lá..." Jasper sorriu nervoso enquanto estendia a mão para frente.

Derek colocou a mão por cima da dele, e os dois olharam para Bella.

Ela suspirou e colocou a mão sobre a deles e logo Derek gritou:

"AMÉRICA!" E os outros dois repetiram correndo então em direção ao sul.

Depois de alguns minutos caminhando, quando finalmente os sons do campo central e a iluminação artificial se dissiparam, Jasper falou pela primeira vez:

"Estou me sentindo na floresta Proibida do Harry Potter."

Derek rolou os olhos. "Cuidado com os centauros malvadões..."

"Shi, vocês dois." Bella grunhiu.

Derek então suspirou:

"Só deram essa dica para onde ir? Sul?"

"Só." Bella respondeu tirando um galho do caminho e ouvindo o cricrilar dos grilos na noite.

"Mas que filhos de um pai..."

"Concordo pela primeira vez com você, estranho." Derek comentou chutando um galho no chão.

"Vamos parar de falar, por favor, e se concentrar?" Bella cortou ríspida.

Os dois se calaram e continuaram no caminho por entre as árvores com Derek vez outra chutando algo no chão.

"Dá para parar com isso, Derek?" Ela sussurrou.

"Ok, eu só estava chutando..."

"Cobra." Jasper murmurou olhando fixamente um ponto no chão.

"O quê?" Derek perguntou confuso até então Bella empurrá-lo para longe de uma cobra que se esgueirava ali.

Ele arfou e apontou a arma para o bicho, mas Bella o impediu.

"É só uma cobra."

"SÓ?" Os dois homens – ou ratos – perguntaram apontando as armas para ela com as mãos tremendo. Bella rolou os olhos enquanto pegava um galho comprido e ia rebocando o bicho dali.

"Não é venenosa. Vocês deviam prestar mais atenção na aula de biologia. Caius tinha uma..."

"Olha a Hermione falando..." Jasper cutucou.

"Quem é Caius?" Derek perguntou.

Bella grunhiu.

"Ninguém." Bufou. "É só não a provocarem."

Então eles continuaram a viagem e Derek apontava a arma para todo o lugar e coisa que fizesse um barulho.

"Dá para você parar?" Bella rosnou. "Você vai acabar acertando o que não deve, e perder munição!"

O homem bufou. "Pára de dar ordens, ok? Você não é a líder."

"Alguém tem que pensar por aqui."

"Evans, estamos só preocupados em fazer um bom trabalho para não sermos expulsos. Precaução é a palavra chave do dia."

"Existe uma grande diferença entre precaução e desperdício."

"Olha aqui..."

"EI, pára vocês dois. Assim a gente não vai conseguir pegar nenhum filho de um..."

"CALA A BOCA, WHITLOCK!" os dois gritaram para Jasper que bufou contrariado.

"Quer saber?" Derek parou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. "A gente deveria se separar! É! Cada um tem sua mochila e tem o radinho de curta distância. Não vamos ficar muito longes mesmo um do outro. Quem ver o bandido e capturar avisa os outros, e pronto."

"Mas e o trabalho em equipe?" Um Jasper inocente que ainda acreditava em contos de fada perguntou.

"Não, acho uma boa idéia." Bella concordou sabendo que se daria melhor sozinha do que os dois bananas juntos.

"Ótimo." Derek sorriu.

"Eu ainda acho..."

"Perdeu Whitlock." Derek disse dando um tapa na mochila dele. "Os EUA é um país democrático. Dois contra um."

Então os três se separaram seguindo para o sul por margens diferentes. Bella caminhou por um longo tempo e ouviu o barulho de uma queda d'água ao longe. Provavelmente uma cachoeira.

O céu já assumia tons acinzentados e a lua ia descendo vagarosamente na abóbada celeste. As nuvens já tomavam conta deste, e a chuva não demoraria a chegar.

Tirando alguns bichos, galhos cortantes e armadilhas pelo caminho, nada de muito interessante ocorrera nas horas subseqüentes.

Ela já estava cansada e resolveu sentar um pouco em uma pedra com aparência musgosa. Abriu a grossa mochila e pegou uma garrafadinha d'água.

Bebeu dois grandes goles antes de ouvir um "CRACK".

Todos seus músculos paralisaram junto com sua respiração e o aceleramento de seus batimentos cardíacos.

Pegou o rádio com o mínimo de barulho e movimentos possível e apertou um botão que indicava sua posição aos colegas.

Ela acabaria com o bandido antes mesmo que eles chegassem lá.

Levantou-se da pedra lentamente e aguçou os ouvidos para cada mísero barulho aos arredores.

Outro "CRACK", um pé pisando em um galho. Uma coruja piou em um lugar distante e o barulho dos grilos cessou-se de repente.

Ali perto, poucos minutos antes, um dos homens contratados para serem os bandidos notava em seu radar a aproximação de uma pessoa.

Estava pronto para colocar a máscara quando recebeu uma cotovelada no pescoço e caiu desacordado no chão.

Suas roupas foram tiradas e substituídas, e outra mão pegava a máscara e colocava-a na face.

Há cerca de quinhentos metros dali, Derek e Whitlock caminhavam juntos.

Jasper mordeu os lábios, preocupado.

"Não é melhor irmos atrás dela?"

"Qual é Whitlock, ela está bem e é nossa chance de conseguir fazer as coisas por nós mesmos. Evans sempre se intromete, pelo menos você não."

"Mas mesmo assim..."

E na mochila de cada um deles havia dois rádios que traziam uma luzinha vermelha piscante.

Mas nenhum dos dois pegou os rádios.

E a luz continuou piscando até de repente... Apagar.

Bella andou alguns passos olhando cautelosamente ao seu redor, quando sentiu uma presença atrás de si.

Rapidamente ela virou-se e apontou a arma só que esta fora jogada longe por uma mão grande, forte e máscula.

Não deu para ver nada do homem, pois este a prendeu de costas para si.

Bella então reconheceu o cheiro. Um perfume bem conhecido dela.

Seria ele?

Ela dobrou o braço e jogou o cotovelo para trás e o homem rosnou, mas logo prendia mais Bella tornando-se impossível livrar o braço novamente.

Bella usou uma das técnicas que o general havia lhe ensinado de defesa, e o homem se afastou um pouco grunhindo.

Bella tentou correr para pegar uma distância segura para por fim, poder se defender do homem.

"Use a força de uma raiva e a precisão de uma calma, novato."

Ela respirou fundo, e a adrenalina correu por suas veias, cerrando seus punhos.

Mas o homem logo vinha atrás dela, e ela o reconheceu.

"Você...?" Ela perguntou chocada.

O momento que ela levou de susto e confusão pela imagem em sua frente foi o tempo preciso para o homem pegá-la de novo, e antes mesmo que ela pudesse revidar dessa vez, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver tudo mais preto quando um saco foi posto em sua cabeça, suas mãos amarradas e algo apertando cada vez o saco tirando-lhe o pouco ar.

Então Bella finalmente admitiu que o general Cullen tinha total razão.

As simulações pareciam reais.

E quando sua face tocou o saco plástico e pediu por ar, percebeu que reais demais.

O general Cullen estava acostumado a acordar em horários exorbitantes. Desde dezoito anos fora assim, então era de se esperar que toda a situação já fosse automática.

A diferença era que anos atrás ele estaria em atividade, mas quando subordinado, posteriormente general, ele tinha que acordar para assistir outros entrarem em atividade.

Ele gostava das missões, apesar de tudo. Era naquela época aonde novatos saíam mais do que água de fonte.

Tirando a parte dos pais aparecerem donos do mundo na NSA, batendo na porta da sala dele, e reclamando os direitos da criança que chamavam de filho adulto e responsável, todo o resto era excitante.

Na noite anterior, era oito da noite quando se preparava para dormir. Queria estar o mais atento possível na madrugada seguinte.

Antes de dormir se perguntou se a novata tinha algum interesse naquele funcionário Black. Acabou deixando o assunto de lado, mas simplesmente só de pensar de que ela havia dito que Black era melhor do que ELE era demais.

Chegava a ser ultrajante.

Não que o general tivesse uma idéia errônea e sonhadora em sua mente de que fosse um cara maravilhoso e com a melhor personalidade.

Poderia ter um gênio difícil, poderia ser difícil se aproximar das pessoas. Isso bem diria Emmet e Alice, os dois únicos que depois de muito tempo, conseguiram por fim ser amigos de Edward.

Mas a relação deles, embora superior a muitas do general, não se comparava com as amizades incondicionais que existiam por aí.

Edward nunca contara a ninguém sobre os pais mortos, e sua vingança, mas de alguma fora a curiosidade de Alice e a sagacidade e "meios" de Emmet juntos conseguiram informações que logo ligaram á ele.

Talvez ele não fosse o melhor homem do mundo. O mais honrado. Ou o mais gentil, mas ele poderia ter suas qualidades quando bem entendesse. Ele somente... Não queria.

Qual era o sentido de aproximar as pessoas de si? Qual era o sentido de aproximá-las se não via nenhum interesse nelas?

Senão teria tempo para investir em uma amizade ou relacionamento qualquer?

Pelo menos ele não era hipócrita.

O alarme soou às uma e meia da manhã, e ele levantou tomando uma rápida ducha no chuveiro de seu quarto.

Caminhou por entre os corredores, encontrou Emmet se arrastando pelos mesmos, e acionou o botão da sirene.

Ficou no balcão onde teria a palavra aos novatos, e esperou exatos dois minutos para a aproximação dos indivíduos.

No tempo dele um minuto era o máximo. Aqueles jovens de hoje em dia eram todos uns moles.

Em um lugar isolado ao longe de onde os novatos estavam, havia um grupo de seis homens vestidos de preto observando a paisagem.

Eram os bandidos contratados.

Edward franziu o cenho para os seis homens. Somente cinco haviam sido contratados.

O que mais o intrigou, na rápida percepção, foi somente um homem alto olhando em direção a fila dos novatos. Seu olhar vagou por duas figuras que vinham correndo apressadas para seus lugares na fila.

Era a novata e Whitlock.

Edward ficou tão confuso e sabendo que algo estava acontecendo e que ele precisava saber, que nem sequer chamou a atenção dos dois atrasados.

Começou seu discurso com a expressão mais séria do que o necessário, mas sua mente rodava ao tentar capturar o que estava errado ali então.

Ao terminar, Emmet lhe sorriu:

"Caprichou hoje hein? Acho que vi alguém borrando nas calças ali atrás..."

"Emmet," Edward começou cautelosamente, lambendo os lábios com a expressão pensativa e conturbada.

O generalíssimo realmente odiava quando tinha aquelas sensações que algo estava acontecendo, mas não sabia o quê.

Tivera essa mesma sensação meses antes quando o senhor Fields lhe dissera do infiltrado e a ligação interceptada entre as máfias.

"... Quantos homens foram contratados?"

"Bem," Emmet olhou uma prancheta que estava em suas mãos. "Foram cinco. Mas depois de você ligar lá reclamando que eles só tinham quatro disponíveis, eles conseguiram arranjar mais um."

"Eu vi seis."

"Seis?" Emmet então olhou por cima do ombro, na direção do grupo de homens ao longe, e contou somente cinco. "Acho que precisa de óculos hein Cullen."

"Cala a boca. "Grunhiu e voltou seu olhar para os homens, com a testa franzida.

O que raios estavam acontecendo embaixo de seu nariz?

Os bandidos sairiam somente horas depois dos novatos, afinal quem precisava se desgastar era eles, e não os bandidos.

Ás quatro da manhã, por fim, eles caminharam na floresta em direção ao lugar pré-determinado para eles. Poderiam esperar horas, ou minutos, mas para se prepararem tinha nas mãos um radar que controlava a aproximação de cada indivíduo.

Esse radar não precisava que o rádio deles indicasse sua localização, pois todos os novatos estavam com chips no corpo ligados a uma rede de satélites própria da NSA.

Edward tinha tanto o radar quanto o rádio, e ficou observando os dois por um tempo.

Não sabia por que observava a localização de um "E" no rádio. Esse "E" junto com pontinhos "D" e "W".

Então viu os três se distanciando. E log se encontrando minutos depois, quando o D foi em direção ao W.

E o E continuava em frente, sozinho.

"Mas que raios esses garotos pensam que estão fazendo?" Grunhiu. Eles tinham que trabalhar em equipe, ou era essa uma das intenções por tê-los divididos em tribos.

onhecendo um pouco do comportamento da novata, e de Derek, provavelmente eles tinham trocado farpas no meio do caminho e proposto a divisão.

Com quem aquela mulher não brigava afinal?

E também ela deveria se achar prepotente como sempre a ponto de conseguir pegar a bandida sozinha.

Edward estava pronto para pegar a prancheta e anotar algumas informações sobre aquela tribo, mas algo o incomodou no radar.

O sexto homem não estava ali.

Isso não significava que ele na prática não estivesse na floresta, só informava que ele não tinha o chip.

Edward olhou para a floresta e cerrou os olhos como se pudesse enxergar através dela, até que bufou e por fim decidiu ir em direção ao sul para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Isso que dá ser general." Bufou pegando uma Pára-FALe caminhando em direção ao sul da floresta. "Deveria ter permanecido aspirante pelo resto da vida."

O general trotou pela floresta uns bons quilômetros até então olhar no rádio e ver que Evans havia indicado sua localização aos amigos.

O que aquilo poderia significar?

E outra coisa que via em seu radar. O bandido, apesar da aproximação de Bella, continuava no mesmo lugar.

Edward não estava muito longe. Parecia que o vento parara de soar, e os grilos pararam ao seu redor.

Não soube o que deu em si, mas se viu correndo com o máximo de força e rapidez que conseguia na direção da novata.

Algum perigo ela corria. Algo terrivelmente errado naquelas terras da NSA.

Então ouviu uma risada. Uma risada forçada, e palavras no idioma italiano.

Seu sangue gelou, e a adrenalina rolou mais solta ainda pelo seu corpo, e um grito descomunal ficou preso em sua garganta ao entre as árvores ver a figura da novata perdendo o ar. Os braços moles ao lado do corpo, este fazendo companhia paralela ao chão musgoso da floresta.

Seus olhos chamuscaram em raiva. Apesar de ter uma bela pontaria, ele largou a arma no chão silenciosamente, e flexionou os punhos.

Ele queria tratar fisicamente com aquele infeliz.

Ele se aproximou sorrateiramente e por fim, disse, e quando o fez a voz estava carregada de veneno e ódio:

"Ninguém mexe com meus novatos."

O homem assustado soltou o saco e se virou surpreso, somente para receber um belo soco de direita na cara.

-

Bella estava chocada. Sua cabeça um turbilhão de emoções. O que raios estava acontecendo? Por que aquela pessoa estava ali?

A cada segundo que se passava ela chegava mais perto da morte. E tudo o que ela um dia queria fazer, ou se livrar, estava jogado ao vento.

Pelo menos ela não teria que se preocupar com a idade surgindo, pensou com ironia.

O homem pressionava o saco e ainda ria de algo, e falava coisas ultrajantes – pelo seu tom nojento- mas ela não sabia distinguir o que era. Os sons eram abafados, e tudo já perdia um pouco a cor.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, mas tentava respirar o mais calmamente que seu pulmão permitia. Desespero só faria tudo pior.

Então foi quando ouviu a voz que fez seu coração pular em seu peito.

Ela nunca pensara em ficar tão feliz em ouvir aquela voz.

O soco no homem fora tão forte que ele se chocou contra uma árvore, e o general aproveitando dessa brecha ajoelhou-se ao lado de Bella e tirou o saco de sua cabeça.

Ao respirar, Bella encheu o pulmão de ar com uma profundamente absurda, mas nem teve tempo para se acostumar, pois o general gritou:

"CORRE NOVATO! CORRE!"

Suas mãos tremiam, e ela assentiu, lutando contra os efeitos da falta de ar, e tentando voltar à força e o domínio de seu corpo.

O homem então se levantou da árvore e pulou em Edward que logo revidou, pegando-o pelo colarinho e o chocando fortemente contra uma árvore que chegou a balançar, e alguns pássaros voaram assustados.

Bella aturdida tentava de algum jeito ajudar o general, e só via ele o socando, e o homem tentando revidar.

"CORRE! O MAIS RÁPIDO QUE PUDER!" Ele gritou de novo, e Bella olhando uma última vez para seu salvador, correu em qualquer direção, o mais rápido que suas pernas e sua respiração permitiam.

Ela caiu diversas vezes pelo caminho, galhos cortaram sua pele, seu rosto. As lágrimas começaram a brotar de repente em seus olhos cegando-lhe a visão.

A confusão era tamanha. Por que ele queria matá-la?

De repente se viu temerosa de ter deixado o general para trás. Ele poderia se ferir, ela conhecia bem o outro, ele era muito forte.

De repente se viu temendo pelo homem que ela mais odiava. Não se perdoaria se a vida dele fosse tirada pela covardia dela.

Por que ela tivera que correr?

Não soube quanto tempo permaneceu naquela luta desenfreada, mas as lágrimas que continuavam brotando em seus olhos e galhos secos por fim fizeram com que ela desabasse de joelhos no chão, e chorasse.

Ela não de fazer isso, mas alguém queria matá-la. E não era qualquer alguém.

Era Felix.

O seu antigo namorado na máfia italiana. Há quase três anos eles não tinham mais nada, só alguns encontros casuais de vez em quando para sexo.

Mas eles tiveram uma briga feia há cerca de um ano, e então ela fora para a missão.

Mas por que ele viera na NSA para matá-la? Por que as intenções eram claras. E como ele conseguira entrar na NSA?

Ela ficou um bom tempo de joelhos no meio do nada na floresta, com as lágrimas já secas em seus olhos, a respiração ainda arfante, e os sons do sereno corrompendo seus ouvidos.

Mas então outro "CRACK" e ela se levantou em um pulo com os nervos a flor da pele, e todos os sentidos em alerta.

Girou o corpo em 360º procurando por algo abrindo brecha por entre as árvores.

Então viu uma sombra por entre as árvores e uma luz de lanterna pairando sobre si, e com um grito correu naquela direção e pulou em cima do infeliz.

Ela começou a socá-lo nas costas e gritar lamúrias horríveis, mas os braços ao invés de revidarem, a abraçaram.

Os braços firmes a abraçaram no lombo, enquanto ela continuava a desferir os golpes.  
Então uma mão tentou freá-la, enquanto uma voz adocicada enchia seus ouvidos:

"Sou eu, novato. ARGH! Calma!"

"GENERAL!" Ela sorriu com a intensa alegria que sentia e o abraçou ainda agarrada em sua cintura, com as pernas circundando suas costas.

Em momentos normais ela nunca faria aquilo, mas o general estava vivo, ali, e tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi abraçá-lo.

Ele então calmamente colocou-a no chão novamente, e ela olhou para ele cautelosamente.

Seu rosto estava o mesmo de sempre, com um machucado no supercílio, e alguns arranhões.

"Onde... Onde...?" Ela começou procurando por entre as árvores.

"Shi..." Ele disse com o dedo indicador pousando em seus lábios, mantendo-a em silêncio. "Ele fugiu." Ele disse com a voz cheia de ódio.

"O QUÊ?"

"Ele acabou se escondendo por entre as árvores, e se esgueirou. Deve estar longe."

"Por que não foi atrás dele?"

Ele suspirou. "Por que eu tinha que te proteger."

Bella engoliu em seco, e por fim notou a mochila que era sua que o general carregava nas costas.

"Obrigada." Ela enfim murmurou, mordendo os lábios. "Você meio que me... Salvou."

"É meu trabalho."

"Mesmo assim, te devo uma vida."

E Bella então percebeu a ironia da situação.

Ela devia uma ao homem que ela teria que matar no final.

Perfeito!

"O quê...?" Ele perguntou. Só então Bella percebeu que ele analisava sua expressão.

Ela mordeu os lábios, desviando o olhar. "Eu só... Pensei... Que se você tivesse a oportunidade de me matar, você simplesmente... A pegaria."

Ele bufou. "Eu não sou o monstro que você pensa."

"Algumas vezes é." Respondeu logo se arrependendo, o general poderia gritar e dar um fora nela, mas ele simplesmente não respondeu e a encarou por alguns segundos, até enfim buscar algo ao redor.

"É melhor acharmos algum lugar para armar a barraca."

"Nós não vamos voltar?"

"Você não tem condições." E Bella realmente não tinha. Mais psicológicas do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Novato..." Ele chamou então, hesitante.

"Sim...?" Ela respondeu ansiosa.

Ele então mordeu os lábios e se aproximou dela, sua respiração a centímetros da sua.

Bella prendeu a respiração e mecanicamente fechou os olhos, os lábios contraídos em um beicinho.

Sentiu o general passeando com as mãos em alguma parte de sua barriga, até por fim retirar algo de lá.

"Pronto." Bella abriu um olho e logo abriu os dois ao ver um chip nas mãos de Edward.

"Vou destruir. Esse homem pode ter o radar."

"Ah... Claro."

O general então colocou a mochila nas costas, e acenou com a cabeça para que ela o acompanhasse segurando a lanterna, iluminando parcialmente o caminho.

"Precisa de ajuda ou consegue andar sozinha?"

Bella rolou os olhos.

"Consigo." Afinal, o orgulho ainda falava mais alto e aquele ainda era o general Cullen.

Mas no meio do caminho acabou tropeçando em uma pedra, e o general parou arqueando uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Ainda não?"

Ela revirou os olhos.

Não caminharam muito até acharem uma pequena planície perto de uma cachoeira.

"Acho que passei perto daqui... Barulho de queda d'água."

"Sinto lhe informar que é uma das áreas mais longes da NSA." O general disse abrindo a mochila. Só então Bella percebeu a arma que estava ali apoiada.

O general retirou os suprimentos e a barraca e começou a armá-la com presteza.

Bella caminhou até a cachoeira, e pegando um punhado de água nas mãos levou ao rosto sentindo o toque refrescante contra sua pele ainda camuflada.

Lavou o rosto, tirou o casaco, somente ficando com a regata e a calça.

Voltou-se para o general e ele também havia retirado o casaco, a barraca quase pronta.

Ela se encaminhou em direção à arma.

"Não sei como as pessoas dizem que ela está ultrapassada..." Sussurrou para si mesma, mas se surpreendeu ao ouvir o general responder, enquanto terminava a barraca e caminhava de volta em direção a mochila.

"Ela é uma das melhores para treinamento militar na selva." Garantiu. "Vocês vão aprender a manusear."

Bella meio sem jeito deixou ela de lado e seu olhar pousou-se na barraca.

Olhou então para o céu. Ainda não havia amanhecido.

Como que lendo seus pensamentos o general respondeu:

"Descanse. Ainda falta uma hora e meia para o amanhecer. Nós estamos muito longe da NSA."

Ela suspirou. "Está vendo como esses treinamentos são perigosos?"

Ele então arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto pegava toras de madeira e juntava para acender uma fogueira, que teriam sorte se permanecesse acesa com o vento.

"Como se você tivesse medo do perigo..." Ele apontou.

Ela sorriu com o canto da boca. "É. Eu não tenho nem medo de você general, que é o perigo em pessoa, no fundo você é até um super herói."

Ele bufou soltando um som de ironia.

"O que foi?" Bella perguntou.

"Nada."

"Eu sei que há algo."

"Novato, por Deus, não abusa da minha paciência."

Ela sorriu e analisou seu rosto. Os machucados ainda estavam lá. Também para onde mais eles poderiam ir? DER.

Caminhou até a mochila e pegou a pequena caixa de primeiros socorros. Ainda bem que o general havia se lembrado de pegá-la do chão.

Bella se aproximou dele cautelosamente, e se sentou ao seu lado na grama.

Ele desviou o olhar do fogo que crescia e já fazia danças chamuscadas em sua pele.

Seus olhos verdes arderam em seu rosto, e ela apontou para a maleta, constrangida.

"Primeiros socorros." Murmurou.

Ele não disse nada, somente ficou a encará-la na mesma posição.

Então ela suspirou e abriu a maletinha, pegando uma gaze e um anti-séptico.

Ele então segurou seu pulso quando este se precipitava em direção ao seu rosto.

"Não foi nada."

"Claro que foi." Ela revirou os olhos.

"Nem dói." Olha o teimoso!

"General." Ela fez um bico horrendo dizendo para ele deixar de ser uma criança teimosa.

Ele rolou os olhos.

"Você que precisa." Então o seu indicador tocou cautelosamente um machucado em sua testa provido pelos galhos na corrida desenfreada até ali.

Bella negou. "Já lavei com água corrente."

"Mas..."

"Dá licença, general?" Grunhiu, por fim dando um tapa na mão dele e levando a mão de novo aos seus machucados.

Ele rosnou.

"Você ainda se lembra com quem você está falando?"

Ela rolou os olhos. "No momento só com um homem que precisa de algo urgente nos machucados para não infeccionar. Poxa, não quero receber observações no meu registro por ter deixado um general morrer de infecção no meio da floresta."

"Exagerada."

"Olha você usou um adjetivo feminino..."

Ele bufou. "Estava falando da gaze."

Ela riu. "Por favor," Enfim pediu, fazendo o biquinho que Alice sempre praticava com ela. "Meus motivos são egoístas eu sei. Mas não precisa ficar assim também... Nem dói."

Ele rolou os olhos, e suspirou. Bella aceitou aquilo como uma confirmação.

Ela então começou a passar o anti- séptico pelos pequenos ferimentos causados ali por aquele troglodita do Felix.

Sua mão se apertou ao redor de um machucado com a lembrança daquele homem.

"O que foi?" O general perguntou, observando-a a todo instante.

Duas bolas esmeraldas que observavam cada movimento seu, com as árvores, a cachoeira, o céu estrelado e o fogo de acompanhantes.

"Nada..." Suspirou, por fim terminando o que tinha que fazer.

Ele não desviou o olhar um segundo do seu, e quando calmamente Bella guardou o remédio e a gaze não usada de volta a maletinha, o olhar dos dois se encontrou, e se perdeu ali por longos minutos.

O vento e o cricrilar dos grilos era o único som por ali.

Então o olhar do general abaixou-se, quebrando o contato visual e sua mão encaminhou-se em direção a maleta.

"Você também tem belos arranhões."

"Eu já passei água corrente..."

"Novato, fique ciente nesse momento que sou seu general, então me obedecer é a primeira e indiscutível regra."

Ela calou-se, e viu que ele realmente falava sério.

Quem mesmo ousaria ir contra o general Cullen?

Ah sim... Ela. Mas sabendo que estava no meio da floresta e não tinha muitas opções por onde fugir, ela simplesmente resolveu não apelar muito para a paciência do general. Afinal, sabe-se lá o que ele poderia fazer com ela ali.

Ah sim... Ela. Mas sabendo que estava no meio da floresta e não tinha muitas opções por onde fugir, ela simplesmente resolveu não apelar muito para a paciência do general. Afinal, sabe-se lá o que ele poderia fazer com ela ali.

Ele pegou o anti-séptico e molhou em um algodão.

"Sua sorte é que somos treinados á cuidar de ferimentos." Disse, com a voz dura como sempre enquanto limpava os curativos.

Apesar das mãos aparentemente rudes, o toque foi leve, como se ele realmente não quisesse machucá-la.

"Por que está aqui general?" Ela perguntou então. "Digo, como você estava lá...?"

Ele continuou cuidando, até que fez uma bolinha e jogou longe o algodão.

"Eu achei algo estranho. Resolvi verificar."

Ela assentiu cabisbaixa.

"E por que está aqui agora?"

Ele soltou um som irônico.

"Oras, novato, é como o único médico em uma praia. Se alguém se ferir, e o médico negar ajuda, é crime. É a mesma coisa como general."

Ela bufou e desviou o olhar para o fogo compreendendo então que o general era o mesmo de sempre.

Irônico. Sarcástico. E simplesmente... Ele mesmo.

Ela se voltou para o fogo e ficou a analisá-lo por alguns minutos. O general permanecia ao seu lado, com a respiração serena.

Até que enfim ele falou de novo:

"Você conhecia aquele homem?"

Todo o corpo de Bella endureceu ao ouvi-lo fazer a pergunta que ela mais temia naquela madrugada.

Mas seu íntimo lhe gritava que por nada do mundo ela poderia dizer ao general a verdade, muito menos demonstrar que mentia.

Para enfatizar suas falas, ela voltou-se para ele, e encontrou seu olhar com uma resolução firme.

"Não." Ela lutou para que seu olhar nunca desviasse do dele, nem por um milésimo de segundo sequer.

Na Itália, seu papel inúmeras vezes era assumir outras personalidades, outros personagens. Mentir era só a base do negócio.

Mas com o general Cullen tudo parecia mudar de órbita.

Mas naquele momento ela lutou para enxergar não o general Cullen ali – o cara que estava em seu caminho – mas qualquer idiota mortal civil normal de qualquer nacionalidade.

O que não era muito fácil, ela tinha que admitir.

Parecia que o general Cullen havia nascido para ser militar, soldado, general, generalíssimo.

Não duvidava de que antes dos quarenta anos ganhasse a quarta estrela.

Edward firmou seu olhar. Ele era bom em pegar mentiras.

E em disputas sobre quem encarava mais tempo ou ficava mais sem piscar, ele sempre ganhava, portanto aquilo perdurou por vários minutos ao sereno, até que finalmente ele suspirou, e seu olhar voltou-se ao fogo.

Ele colocara a Pára-FAL ao seu lado preparada para qualquer eventualidade. Mas internamente Edward não acreditava que o homem pudesse voltar, mas precaução era a alma do negócio.

Bella emudeceu os lábios, e suspirou. Aquela total falta de assunto e falta de intimidade estava lhe matando.

Não que ela quisesse traçar uma conversação sobre os benefícios de observar as estrelas com o seu maior inimigo, mas também não precisavam ficar ali retos, com as colunas eretas, como estátuas.

Novamente o general quebrou o silêncio:

"Quando voltarmos ao quartel, terei uma bela conversa com aqueles dois infelizes."

"Eles só fizeram o que eu faria se não fosse eu." Bella bufou em meio a um sorriso irônico. "Se afastariam. É..." Ela olhou para as mãos e depois para o fogo com uma expressão desamparada. "Normal... As pessoas se afastarem de pessoas como eu."

"É. Mas ainda eu não te afoguei na cachoeira, isso é bom."

Bella riu suavemente olhando para as mãos outra vez.

"E como que fica esse treinamento? Digo, não peguei bandido algum."

Ele bufou. "Provavelmente você vai ter belas observações no seu registro." Edward começou a brincar com a pontinha das gramas, arrancando-as uma por uma.

"Ótimo." Ela revirou os olhos.

Era ela a vítima da situação, e ela quem levava o pato.

Perfeito, Isabella! Perfeito!

"Você deveria ir dormir." Ele disse sem encará-la.

"Prefiro ficar aqui."

"Novato," Ele lançou-lhe um olhar de esguelha, raivoso. "Não foi um pedido."

Ela bufou. "Eu vou," Levantou-se, mas hesitou olhando por cima do ombro para o general. "Mas porque eu quero."

"Tanto faz." O general respondeu de costas para ela jogando pedaçinhos de grama na fogueira.

Bella revirou os olhos e entrou na barraca.

Passou pelo zíper, mas logo enfiou a cabeça para fora novamente.

"General...?"

"Pergunto-me se precisarei contratar um otorrino para trabalhar na NSA no próximo mês." Disse irônico.

"Eu só queria dizer uma coisa..." Bella por fim disse. Seu tom era suave, e o general virou a cabeça por cima do ombro para vê-la.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha incitando-a a continuar.

"Obrigada."

Ela disse com sinceridade transbordando em cada letra. Ela fixou seu olhar, e sorriu com o canto da boca.

Ele rolou os olhos.

"Acho que você presume que EU precise de um otorrino." Ele disse, se referindo ao fato de ela já ter pedido desculpas muitas vezes.

Ela lançou outro meio sorriso.

"Mas esse obrigado é diferente. Se refere aquelas luvas sem graça que o senhor me deu outro dia..."

Ele bufou parecendo um pouco desconcertado. Estava na cara para quem quisesse ver que o general Cullen não estava acostumado á ser alvo de agradecimentos.

"Tanto faz." Respondeu novamente, virando sua cabeça.

Ele piscou os olhos pesadamente contra o chão, e tentou se livrar da memória de um McCarthy chato e teórico dos dias anteriores.

Ela sorriu suavemente e entrou inteiramente na barraca, só para minutos depois enfiar a cabeça de volta. "General...?" Chamou novamente.

"HM?" Ele grunhiu sem voltar-se á ela.

"Você é bem mais legal desse jeito. Deveria continuar."

Ele bufou misturado com um grunhido, e ela sorriu bobamente enquanto entrava na barraca.

Mas logo ele se apagou ao se lembrar de Feliz.

Os Volturi teriam haver com isso?

Não... Por que eles queriam matá-la se ela nem havia concluído a missão?

Não havia sentido.

Felix deveria ter agido sozinho. Deveria ter mágoa pelo rompimento deles anos atrás, pelo modo como ela só o procurava para encontros casuais.

Sua cabeça não conseguia simplesmente admitir que Felix estivesse ligado aos Volturi.

Ela ainda tinha belos seis meses antes do horário, e ela tinha planos para Jacob.

Tudo se sairia bem. Veria.

Tirando o general Cullen, e sua dívida com ele, tudo ficaria bem.

Era pelo menos o que ela esperava.

Cabiam duas pessoas na barraca, e ela tentou se espreguiçar o máximo que pôde para ocupar todo o espaço.

Ela só tivera quatro horas de sono, e ao deitar, o sono começou a velejar por sua cabeça.

O vento continuava do lado de fora, só que assumindo cada vez mais velocidade, agitando hora ou outra o tecido da barraca.

Ela se encolheu na pequena manta que a cercava e que ela agradeceu mentalmente mil vezes por ter resolvido trazê-la.

Em sua mente ao sair da NSA, tudo seria resolvido em poucas horas e com exceção da água, todo o resto que estava na mochila seria inútil.

Poderia ser providência divina o fato de ter resolvido trazer.

O dia já iria amanhecer ela não duvidava, e o general continuava lá fora.

De vez ou outra percebia passos ao redor da barraca e pelos arredores perto da cachoeira. Sabia que por mais que o general achasse que Felix não poderia voltar, sua alma de militar lhe dizia para sempre ficar á espreita.

Estranhamente Bella sentia-se protegida enquanto estivesse perto do general, e com ele lá fora.

O que era totalmente irônico perto da situação dos últimos seis meses, e da situação trágica que ainda estava por vir.

Bella já desconfiara uma vez que a natureza tivesse um efeito bom sobre os dois.

Como se eles simplesmente não brigassem, ficassem em paz.

Aquela vez, ali no fim da floresta, não indicava uma paz completa como quando eles sentavam na pedra e observavam o nascer do sol, mas pelo menos eles não estavam se atracando pelo mato feito dois selvagens, dizendo barbaridades um para o outro.

E aquilo era bom.

Bella se lembrou na cena do chuveiro, e do programa de televisão. Duas situações que ela nunca imaginara ter em sua vida, assim como a do quarto do general.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, e um raio iluminou fantasmagoricamente a barraca, o que só fez que ela se lembrasse do homem de guarda lá fora.

"Ele que se dane." Ela grunhiu cobrindo sua cabeça completamente com a manta, ganhando com essa proeza os seus pés descobertos.

Ela tentava dissipar os sons dos trovões, anunciando uma bela chuva por vir, e ainda mais os pensamentos caminhando em direção ao general do lado de fora.

Ela tinha que se lembrar quem ele era.

Poxa... Sua mente dava tantas voltas. Eram tantos lados para analisar.

Ele era ao mesmo tempo seu maior inimigo.

Sua vítima.

Seu treinador.

Sua cruz.

Seu general.

Suspirou pesadamente, por fim descobrindo a cabeça com um resmungo e erguendo seu corpo até ficar na posição sentada.

Engatinhou até o zíper da barraca e olhou para fora.

O fogo já não ardia mais, e nem tão pouco o general estava ali perto.

"General...?" Chamou duvidosamente. Sua voz pairou no vento. Olhou para o céu.

Apesar do dia amanhecendo, as nuvens prejudicavam que o sol brilhasse, fazendo com que tudo fosse uma continuação da noite.

Ela grunhiu enquanto revirando os olhos e saiu da barraca com a manta enrolada ao redor de seu corpo.

Procurou o general pelos arredores, até por fim encontrá-lo perto da cachoeira com uma mão no bolso e a outra apanhando a Pára- FAL. A cabeça estava ligeiramente inclinada para cima, mas ele não analisava o céu, mas aonde a água começava a cair.

Bella cautelosamente chegou perto e observou-o de perfil.

Seus olhos estavam fechados e suas narinas um pouco dilatadas aspirando o cheiro fresco e único dali.

Parecia pensar em algo. Ou tentando parar de pensar em algo.

Ok. Pensando em parar de pensar algo. Tanto faz.

Analisou sua linha da mandíbula. Parecia fazer algum ângulo perfeito com o pescoço.

O nariz reto. Os cabelos emaranhados em tom de cobre, estranhos para um general.

Estranho para qualquer patente militar, governamental na verdade.

"O que é?" Ouviu-o perguntar e se assustou. Nem o vira mexendo os lábios, tamanha sua atenção em outras coisas. Seus olhos continuavam fechados.

"Vai chover." Ela disse simplesmente, e foi quando sentiu as primeiras gotas de chuva.

"Está chovendo." Ele corrigiu, ainda de olhos fechados. O rosto se inclinando mais em direção ao céu. As gotas calmamente caindo em sua testa, filtrando-se em seus cílios e caminhando por entre o nariz.

"É melhor você também entrar na barraca."

"Novato, sei cuidar de mim. Não preciso de ninguém." Então seus olhos se abriram. Primeiramente encararam o céu, depois lentamente foram em direção a Bella.

Ela não mordeu os lábios, não engoliu em seco, nem nada.

Encarou-o de volta com a expressão mais cínica que poderia arranjar.

"Todos precisam de alguém."

"Diz isso por si mesma?" Ele disse voltando seu corpo inteiro para o dela e encarando-a completa e diretamente.

Bella então murchou.

Afinal, o general estava certo.

Quem ela era para dizer aos outros que 'todos precisam de alguém', se ela mesma havia apoiado a idéia de Derek de se separaram, só porque achava que sozinha poderia se dar melhor do que os dois juntos.

Se ela não estivesse sozinha, talvez as coisas fossem diferentes.

Se Edward não houvesse acreditado em sua intuição, ela não estaria mais ali.

Se ela não tivesse sido tão prepotente e individualista, tudo seria diferente.

"Acho que perdi essa." Concluiu, bufando.

Ele então ergueu a arma na altura de seus ombros e ficou-a a analisá-la. Os pingos de chuva ainda estavam tímidos. Apenas uma garoa afirmando que logo viraria uma bela tempestade.

Os olhos de Edward cravaram na arma, e Bella também o fez sentindo certa magia ali.

"Pessoas como você e eu... São como armas..." Ele girou-a entre os dedos, ainda a observando como se fosse algo curioso a ser estudado e ele o cientista a fazer isso. "Mesmo não carregadas, ninguém ousa chegar perto." Ele bufou ironicamente. "Só as pessoas que aceitam desafios, que realmente querem aprender a manuseá-la, ou querem conseguir algo com elas, se aproximam."

Bella estava aturdida com a filosofia de bolso do general, para não dizer barata.

Quem diria? Atrás de um cérebro fardado existia um pensador.

"Eu gosto de armas." Bella disse por fim, desviando o olhar da Pára-FAL para encontrar as duas exorbitantes orbes verdes cristalinas em sua frente.

Elas brilharam, e ele a encarou de volta.

Bella não viu a dureza e a raiva sempre presentes nela, somente... Olhos duvidosos. Curiosos.

Ele emudeceu os lábios e mordeu os lábios ligeiramente sem nunca quebrar o contato do olhar.

O chocolate contra o verde.

A infiltrada contra o general.

Bela disputa.

Bella achou que foi alucinação, mas o lado direito dos lábios de Edward se repuxaram para cima em uma espécie de meio sorriso. Foi extremamente rápido, somente um ato que antecedeu a resposta á fala de Bella:

"Eu também."

Era meio comum eles ficarem se encarando em uma espécie de luta.

Muitas pessoas ficavam desconfortáveis em olhar para os olhos de outra pessoa.

Poderiam permanecer um tempo, mas logo desviavam seja pelos motivos que for.

Mas os dois conseguiam belas proezas com o olhar.

Bella ainda encarando-o, disse:

"Entre na barraca."

"Estou bem aqui fora." Ele respondeu. A voz ligeiramente rouca.

Bella escondeu um calafrio assomando seu corpo. Jogou toda a culpa naquela chuva.

Ela era alérgica a água que vinha de nuvens, será que ninguém sabia?

"Sabe, você é bem teimoso."

Ele revirou os olhos. "Olha quem fala..."

"Por favor, vou ficar com a consciência pesada ou uma merda dessas. Melhor, não quero receber mais observações no meu registro agora por deixar um generalíssimo se resfriar."

"Ainda bem que você não quis seguir carreira de advogado, novato." Ele disse em tom prepotente, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Foi à vez dela de rolar os olhos.

"Eu não mordo." Ela por fim revelou, calmamente.

Ele arqueou agora as duas sobrancelhas.

"Bom saber."

Ela riu, mas a chuva começou a assumir tons pesados.

"Entre lá." Ele acenou com a cabeça em direção a barraca. "Não me faça arrastá-la."

"Não vou." Ela disse teimosamente, armando uma carranca e cruzando os braços no peito. Aproveitou para firmar mais os pés no chão, informando que nem um trator a rebocava dali.

Ele somente revirou os olhos, e comentou:

"Você realmente não deveria ter dito isso."

E então se agachou e a pegou na região detrás dos joelhos, levando seu corpo com as roupas já molhadas para suas costas.

Um trator não a rebocaria claro.

Mas Edward Cullen, o general linha dura, rei do boxe já era outra história.

"AH, NÃO ACREDITO QUE TÁ FAZENDO ESSE PAPELÃO." Ela esperneou incrédula das costas dele.

Edward tinha plena consciência que em seu estado normal teria é jogado-a na cachoeira de qualquer jeito já que ela não queria entrar na barraca.

Mas como não estava em seu estado normal...

Caminhou com uma mulher louca em suas costas, abriu o zíper da barraca e jogou-a lá dentro, agachando e dizendo:

"Agora você fica aí."

Bella grunhiu e se levantou prontamente do chão, encontrando o general agachado do lado de fora.

"Só se for com você." Respondeu, antes de rapidamente se precipitar em sua direção, puxá-lo pela gola da camisa e empurrá-lo para dentro da barraca com força.

O homem que fora pego desprevenido, - afinal nunca poderia imaginar que a novata fosse fazer aquilo, - acabou entrando de qualquer jeito dentro da barraca. E quando levantou o olhar encontrou a novata parada na "porta" da barraca tampando qualquer passagem que ele pudesse ter.

"Quero ver você sair daqui agora, Edward Cullen."

Edward não podia acreditar que a novata estava fazendo aquilo.

"Isso é ridículo." Grunhiu, se apoiando na barraca e indo em direção a mulher que se estendeu mais ainda no zíper da barraca.

"Não." Ela negou com a cabeça na tentativa que ele fazia para sair.

Ele rolou os olhos. "E desde quando você se importa comigo a ponto de não me fazer tomar chuva?"

Ao dizer isso, o rosto de Bella murchou quase imperceptivelmente, mas Edward era bom, muito bom.

"Não sei." Ela admitiu com a voz baixa. "Mas tanto faz também," Ela aumentou sua voz uma oitava, encarando prepotente o homem em sua frente. "E o que custa você entrar na barraca? Não é como se eu fosse uma bomba a ponto de explodir a qualquer momento. Qual é o problema afinal? Você não me vê como homem? Então a menos que seu creme tenha purpurina, não há mal algum em estar aqui. Veja-me como um daqueles soldados que você dividia barraca em treinamentos."

Ela falava sem parar e o general arregalou minimamente os olhos meio surpreso, pois era a primeira vez que a novata dizia tantas coisas de uma só vez á ele.

Ele demorou alguns segundos para absorver as palavras da mulher. Que ela não gostava de ser chamada de homem era um fato.

Sua expressão, seus punhos contraídos inconscientemente, seus olhos brilhando em cólera, a toalha deslizando pelo seu corpo e revelando...

Enfim, concluindo, ela não gostava de ter sua feminilidade duvidada.

Era um dos motivos que faziam com que o general a provocasse cada vez mais, embora de uns tempos para cá, ele realmente não conseguia vê-la como homem.

Seu maxilar trancou, e ele grunhiu.

Ele costumava grunhir quando palavras faltavam. Era uma forma de mostrar que estava bravo, mas ao mesmo tempo não ter o que falar que demonstrasse o quanto estivesse furioso.

No momento estava só um tanto confuso, e pensando que se alguém um dia atrás tivesse lhe dito que estaria em uma barraca preso com a novata Evans, com uma tempestade do lado de fora, no meio da floresta dos Esquilos ao lado da NSA, ele teria grunhido na cara da pessoa.

Por que rir, ele não iria.

A cara dele se fechou, e quando falou a voz estava seca e cortante:

"Tem razão." Disse se referindo ao fato de ela acreditar que ele a via como homem.

Que ela acreditasse naquilo, então! Ele não bancaria o bom samaritano, nem muito menos o cara puxa saco que levanta auto-estima de uma pessoa que certamente ele nem se importava.

Porque era óbvio que não se importava com a novata. E por que estava ali?

Só pelo fato de que se negasse proteção a alguém de sua responsabilidade, ele não só seria deposto quanto perderia boa credibilidade que ele havia construído no meio militar até então.

E não seria aquela novata prepotente e arrogante que o faria perder tudo.

E outra... Ela estava ultrapassando limites com ele. Ali na situação era como que ele fosse o chefe e ela uma simples funcionária. Havia respeito.

E já que ele precisava ser estipulado...

"Agora..." Ele observou a pequena barraca e lançou um olhar de desdém para a mulher. "Antes do meu nome, existe uma nota hierárquica que atende pela palavra 'general'. Não se esqueça da próxima vez."

Desviou o olhar e se inclinou para um canto da barraca, enquanto assistia à novata cerrar os punhos e se dirigir para o outro lado.

Bella se arrependia amargamente de ter saído do conforto de sua manta e barraca, para ir procurar aquele ser infeliz GENERAL Cullen, tudo para lhe dizer que poderia entrar em sua barraca, já que ela era uma pessoa doce e boa de coração.

VAI SE FUDER ENTÃO! Ela teve vontade de esbravejar na cara dele, e momentos depois dar um belo chute na bunda dele e jogá-lo barraca afora para as hienas que não existiam por ali o comerem.

Por que ela achou mesmo que tinha alguma dívida de vida com ele?

Ela não devia ter confundido as coisas.

Vida se paga com vida.

Morte com morte.

Talvez ele nem merecesse que ela se sentisse em dívida, afinal, tudo o que ele fez foi por medo de ser deposto.

ÓTIMO!

Até que o general estava legalzinho na fogueira. Ela já tinha deixado claro suas teorias sobre o poder da natureza sobre eles, mas parecia que esse poder estava se perdendo lentamente.

Grunhiu e se deitou a mais encostada o possível da parede da barraca, se amofinando com a manta ao redor, enquanto seu olhar duro fazia questão de olhar para qualquer outro lugar que não fosse o general.

O general notou os movimentos pesados da mulher. Ela logo acabaria com a barraca e aí sim os dois dormiriam na chuva.

Ele não dormiria. Ficaria o mais atento possível a quaisquer mudanças ao seu redor.

O espaço da barraca estava ficando cada vez menor para os dois.

Na verdade, até a NSA era muito pequena para aqueles dois.

Bella então grunhiu: "Pode sair se quiser."

Sua voz era dura e amargurada. Estava claro para o generalíssimo que ela estava se controlando para não dizer coisas piores, e se lembrando que ele tinha o poder de expulsá-la do quartel.

Eles não eram amigos. Não tinham um mínimo de intimidade, e nem tão pouco estavam em um mesmo parâmetro hierárquico.

Quando os limites se ultrapassavam, era à hora de cortar tudo pela raiz.

Claro. Duvidava muito que a novata permanecesse muito tempo sem seus comentários espertinhos, mas Edward sentia uma urgência desesperadora de fazê-la entender que ELE era um general, ela... Uma simples aspirante.

"Estou bem por aqui agora," Ele respondeu indiferente. "A chuva está muito forte e não sou homem de morrer eletrocutado por um raio."

Bella rolou os olhos.

Por mais que seu orgulho dissesse para ela ficar quietinha e fingir que nem notava a presença a centímetros dele ali, sua língua era muito maior do que ela.

Ainda sem olhar para ele, perguntou:

"E o senhor é homem de morrer como, general?"

Que tal pelas mãos de uma novata prepotente? Ela observou com ironia.

O general olhou para o teto da barraca, e suspirou:

"Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer para ir dormir, porra?" Ele grunhiu, e Bella revirou os olhos.

Encolheu-se mais na manta, e ficou com o olhar fixo no zíper da barraca. Talvez fosse questão de honra ELA sair da barraca agora.

Mas o sono começou a velejar por sua cabeça, e ela fechou os olhos.

Mas a presença do general continuava constante ao seu lado. Seu cheiro misturado com um doce frescor da chuva impregnava em suas narinas fazendo com que ela aspirasse aquele cheiro e logo se chutasse mentalmente por fazer aquilo.

Não soube quantos minutos se passaram, mas a chuva continuava forte lá fora.

"Não quero morrer por velhice." Ela se assustou com a voz do general se infiltrando na calada da barraca. Seus olhos permaneceram fechados, na esperança de que ele acreditasse que estava dormindo.

Ouviu-o suspirar pesadamente, e se acomodar melhor na barraca.

"Nem tão pouco quero morrer antes de concluir a tarefa da minha vida." Outro suspiro forte. "Não faço questão de que alguém chore no meu enterro. É bem capaz da NSA entrar em festa." Ele terminou a frase com um resmungo amargurado.

Bella se corroia por dentro.

A curiosidade era maior do que seu orgulho, então mesmo sem abrir os olhos, perguntou:

"Você já amou alguém?"

Os olhos dele do verde se tornaram um tom perigoso de preto. Todo seu corpo ficou tenso, e Bella se arrependia de ter perguntando á ele, mas a vontade e curiosidade foram tão grandes que eclipsaram a razão.

Mas era uma dúvida profunda que ela tinha. Será que o general sempre fora daquele jeito? Será que ele sempre fora rude, rígido, duro, egoísta, prepotente, e sem coração?

Será que ele nunca abriu seu coração para alguém? Será que ele nunca amou alguém em sua vida?

Bella não conseguiu responder a si mesma o porquê daquela curiosidade, mas talvez fosse uma coleta de informações que pudesse usar contra o general depois.

Bella sabia que o general não responderia. Chegou a fechar os olhos, e simplesmente fingir que nada tinha acontecido, quando a voz seca dele surgiu:

"Para que amar?"

Ela paralisou, e seus olhos se abriram encarando a figura ao seu lado.

"Amar é humano." Respondeu.

Ele bufou, e se virou para ela, os olhos chamuscando.

"Então não sou mais."

Ela já tinha suas dúvidas da humanidade do general, agora com ele lhe afirmando, ela tinha absoluta certeza.

O cérebro de Bella a alertava para deixar o assunto de lado, e simplesmente fechar os olhos e buscar um sono que não vinha.

Mas o coração dela não a fez sair, não a fez calar a boca.

Algo em seu interior pediu para arrancar informações do general e descobrir o que estava por trás daquela fachada.

"O ódio te cegou."

Ele a encarou firmemente.

"O que você sabe sobre odiar alguém?"

Ela não desviou o olhar. "Eu sei o suficiente." E emendou. "Você sempre tem essa postura rígida, fria... Como se você repelisse as pessoas ao seu redor. Você repele as pessoas de você."

"E por que ainda está aqui?"

Ela emudeceu os lábios e engoliu em seco.

"Por que... Por que..." Gaguejou até por fim rolar os olhos e explicar. "Porque há uma chuva lá fora, um cara quase me matou, estamos longe da NSA, e se você negar proteção a mim perderá seu posto."

Explicou e por fim se sentiu vitoriosa por ter arrumado uma argumentação convincente.

O general bufou e revirou os olhos.

"Para mim não é grande a questão de perder meu título," Bufou e se mudou a posição na barraca, visivelmente desconfortável. Seu olhar se tornou mais sério então, e ele garantiu:

"Chegará um dia em que tudo o que eu já vivi valerá a pena. Eu vivo para isso, novato. Eu vivo por um único dia. Um dia que está perto. O dia da minha vingança."

Bella ficou aturdida pela revelação do general. Ele estava falando sinceramente com ela, e com a voz e olhar cheios de ira e ódio.

"Tem a ver com seus pais?"

O olhar dele endureceu mais sinistramente dessa vez. E toda pequena barreira que houvesse sido quebrada, ressuscitara na rapidez de uma flecha, pois logo ele desviou o olhar e grunhiu:

"Vá dormir novato. Temos um longo dia pela frente."

Ela mordeu os lábios e lentamente assentiu, fechando os olhos, então.

Mas não conseguia dormir, por mais que lhe fosse bom, as lembranças de minutos atrás lhe assomava a mente como praga.

Não sabia quando seria esse dia que o general falava, mas algo em seu ser lhe informava que estava próximo.

Muito.

O general olhou para Bella cerca de vinte minutos depois, e notou que ela finalmente pegara no sono.

Ficou a observá-la atentamente até por fim suspirar e se acomodar mais na barraca.

Se a novata estivesse dormindo, suas barreiras não precisariam estar totalmente eretas o tempo todo.

Ele esticou as grandes pernas, e apoiou pouco do peso na estrutura que apoiava a barraca. Sua cabeça se envergou para cima e olhou para o teto da barraca notando as gotículas de chuva caindo e escorregando por entre o tecido.

O barulho da chuva, fez com que uma sonolência tomasse conta de si. Sua cabeça chegou a bambear, mas ele abanou-a para que aquele feito cessasse.

Não poderia dormir. Não poderia.

Olhou mais uma vez para Bella e notou como sua testa estava com um vinco mesmo no sono. Preocupada com alguma coisa, talvez?

Edward desejou que ela não ficasse remoendo o que ele tinha dito á ela em um momento que nem ele poderia explicar o motivo por ter dito aquelas coisas.

Mas logo extinguiu a idéia de sua mente.

Por que a novata se preocuparia com ele em qualquer sentido?

Ele não significava nada para ela, como ela mesma disse o crápula do Jacob era bem melhor do que ele.

Reprimiu um resmungo qualquer, e voltou sua atenção ao teto da barraca.  
Se ele tivesse que morrer, esse momento seria em breve. Mas não sem antes botar as mãos naqueles nojentos.

Roza já havia lhe dito. Estavam na Rússia. Era só uma questão de tempo. Pouco.  
E quando seus olhos pesaram e ele piscou-os diversas vezes para mantê-los abertos, se perguntou se realmente em seu enterro haveria pessoas chorando por ele.

Com um tom de ironia concluiu que não.

Homens como ele não eram amados. Ele era como uma arma.

A arma que sempre estava engatilhada e apontada para quem se aproximasse.

Era a verdade irrefutável, então. Estava bem em sua frente para sua consciência ver.

Então seu olhar voltou-se para a novata, e ele suspirou.

Não queria admitir, na verdade nem sequer admitia para si mesmo, mas suas munições se extinguiam uma a uma cada minuto mais que permanecia ao lado daquela mulher.

A Infiltrada - O Último É Sempre Mais Emocionante

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 21,Fanfics

"Ah! se eu soubesse que aquele seria a última vez... certamente jamais deixaria você partir" (Autor Desconhecido)

Moscou. Rússia. 

Marcus respirou fundo diversas vezes naquela hora.

Agora ele entendia aquelas pessoas no deserto que morrendo de fome se submetiam a comer baratas, escorpiões, e todas aquelas coisas nojentas e vivas.

Ele era o tipo de homem que sempre afirmaria "não fazer aquilo", mas agora ele estava bolando fazer algo pior.

Quando pensava, seu estômago até se embrulhava e ele tinha vontade de morrer.

Ele nunca imaginara estar no país inimigo. Rússia. UGH!

Ainda mais em convívio com russos.

Então Roza entrou no quarto trazendo sua comida, e ele tentou mais uma vez conquistá-la, mas era impossível. Ela o provocava, e o fazia latejar, mas sempre ia embora, fazendo-o se sentir um mendigo horroroso.

Ninguém NUNCA tratara Marcus daquele jeito, e já odiava aquela mulher.

Tinha que ser russa.

Então ao cair o crepúsculo, ele ouviu os passos na ponta dos pés rotineiros do homem de dois metros.

Ele assoviou do lado de fora da porta, como todos os dias.

"Marquinho!"

Sempre Marcus grunhia e enfiava a cabeça no travesseiro só que dessa vez as coisas seriam diferentes.

Ele respirou fundo, e se levantou ajustando as vestes.

"Dinka! Que saudades de você!"

"SÉRIO?" Dimitri/Maria gritou do outro lado e depois deu risinhos de divertimento. "Eu sabia que você tinha queda por mim."

"Eu sou um homem difícil, Dinka." Marcus disse rolando os olhos do outro lado da porta. "Mas você sabe lidar com isso não?"

Outros risinhos. "Claro!"

"DIMITRI!" Ouviu a voz forte de Roza.

"Vixi... A megera." Dinka/Maria suspirou. "Vejo-te depois, docinho." E Marcus ouviu algo que parecia um beijo.

Silenciosamente, ele tirou a língua para a fora e indicou com o dedo indicador.

Algum lugar além do arco-íris, digo, no meio da floresta...

A floresta dos Esquilos era muito bonita. Havia árvores com seus liquens, que só fazia com que elas ganhassem certos portes benéficos e não aparências musgosas e depreciativas.

Há anos, um novato entrara pelos mesmos portões atuais da NSA. O que ele tinha de especial?

Bem, ele era louco.

Até hoje os encarregados da seleção e vistoria de jovens não sabiam como ele conseguira passar nos diversos testes psicológicos que indicavam se havia traumas, problemas familiares, ou atividades psicóticas na calada da noite.

O menino era aparentemente o garoto perfeito, de olhos azuis que brilhavam sempre ao ver a floresta.

Até que um dia ninguém o achava, e depois de um busca a pente fino pelos arredores, o general Cullen – que ainda não era general na época- o descobriu dormindo abraçado a uma árvore, com um sorriso sem dentes enorme na boca, e uma manta cobrindo tanto a si quanto parte da árvore.

Sem contar o fato de que havia uma inscrição na árvore que dizia: FOREVER ME AND YOU.

O general logo o acordou e o chutou NSA afora, perguntando a si mesmo como alguém poderia gostar de morar em uma floresta, pois estavam certas que as intenções do menino eram essas.

Portanto, ali estava ele. O generalíssimo, não dormindo abraçado a uma árvore, mas em uma barraca perto de uma cachoeira com a infiltrada da máfia italiana.

Talvez fosse uma praga do menino, vingança ou coisa do tipo.

Mas o fato era que nada disso tinha sentido, então...

A chuva já havia cessado e com uma rapidez impressionante as nuvens foram se dissipando como que varridas pela vassoura de São Pedro. O sol brilhava timidamente iluminando o tecido da barraca e penetrando-a com feixes de luz amarela e luminosa.

A cachoeira há cerca de cinqüenta metros jorrava suas águas cristalinas com suavidade, proporcionando um barulho calmo para repousar embaixo de uma árvore, em uma manta colorida depois de um piquenique cheio de carboidratos com a família.

Dentro da barraca, a luminosidade constante fez com que Bella fosse recobrando a consciência de pouco em pouco. Ela apertou mais as pálpebras, como se aquilo desse o efeito de maior escuridão e ela pudesse dormir mais cinco minutinhos, mas nada adiantava.

Ela queria dormir mais e permanecer naquele aconchego e calor que se encontrava.

Ela suspirou no sono com um pesar por abrir os olhos. Não poderia os abrir.

Ao contrário, ela se aprumou mais no corpo quente e acolhedor que estava embaixo de si. Seu braço envergado ao redor dele, se aproximou mais de seu rosto fazendo com que sua bochecha se apertasse e sua boca permanecesse em um bico aberto.

Uma cara típica de sono.

Ela esticou as pernas, estalando os pés ouvindo o barulho característico dos estalos, e seu braço que gostara de sensação de se mover, começou a passear pelo corpo quente e másculo.

Então ouviu um suspiro profundo no meio do silêncio somente violado pelos passarinhos cantando "bom dia" em seus ninhos, e a cachoeira saudando-os com um novo amanhecer.

Então, tentou erguer a cabeça, mas algo a impedia.

Seus olhos então se abriram minimamente, demorando alguns segundos para enfim se acostumar com o sol.

Então sentiu algo perto de suas coxas. Um volume.

Duro.

Um estranho calafrio percorreu seu corpo obrigando por fim seus olhos se abrirem totalmente nem que fossem a força.

Então um braço... Forte e másculo com pêlos castanhos distribuídos suavemente por entre eles. A mão a apertando mais contra si quando o corpo abaixo de si se movia minimamente, seguido de um suspiro cansado típico de quem dorme.

Então ela viu, horrorizada.

Sua cabeça estava deitada em um peito. Um peito que vestia uma regata branca.

Todo seu corpo em cima do outro corpo, um braço a circundando.

Mas não era qualquer braço. Não era qualquer corpo. E com certeza não era qualquer ereção matinal.

Eram de...

Então ela lentamente ergueu os olhos e constatou um rosto muito perto do dela.

O rosto do general Cullen.

"OHMEUDEUS!" Ela gritou, e ela poderia jurar que ao longe os passarinhos grunhiram e saíram voando para bem longe da fonte daquele grito.

Parecia que até a barraca tremeu um pouco, e logo o general se erguia confuso e assustado, com a mão tateando a barraca a procura da arma para atirar contra o infeliz disparate que tivesse voltado.

Quando seu olhar por fim se acostumou á claridade, e ele notou que tudo voltara ao silêncio, seu olhar zonzo vagou para Bella que ainda estava minimamente perto dele já que não tinha muito para onde correr naquela barraca.

O general esfregou os olhos e sussurrou. A voz seca e rouca pela manhã.

"O que raios está acontecendo novato? E por que está tão perto?"

"Eu que pergunto por que está tão perto!" Ela grunhiu, engatinhando-se e abrindo o zíper da barraca saindo desta e recebendo os pingos diretos dos raios solares em seu rosto.

Ouviu um barulho atrás de si, e notou o general saindo da barraca.

Bella tentou permanecer o olhar para qualquer canto MENOS algum ponto abaixo de sua cintura.

"Você grita demais." Ele rosnou, enquanto espreguiçava os músculos do braço e voltava seu olhar para o sol.

"Não é para menos," Ela replicou aborrecida. "Afinal acordei com você, quer dizer com o senhor excelentíssimo general, me agarrando!"

Ele logo parou seus movimentos em um átimo enquanto seu olhar cravava no dela com uma expressão totalmente confusa.

"Eu não te agarrei! Eu nem sequer dormi. Só tirei um cochilo e..." Ele rosnou. Acabara dormindo no final das contas.

O barulho da chuva batendo no tecido da barraca e a respiração serena e ritmada de Bella fizeram com que o sono o vencesse.

Bella rosnou e por fim se acalmou.

Nem sabia por que ficara tão estressada.

Afinal, não tinha muitos pudores. Felix, ou qualquer outro homem com quem ela tivesse relacionando, ou não, poderiam confirmar isso e assinar embaixo.

Mas não sabia ao certo por que, acordar em cima do general Cullen parecia no mínimo... Errado.

Ah claro. Deve ser por que... Ah, um pequeno detalhe... ELE ERA A PORRA DO INIMIGO DELA E O HOMEM QUE TERIA QUE MATAR NO FINAL!

Ela se acalmou e por fim retornou a calma. Sem escândalos Bella. Ele deixou bem claro ontem do respeito e blábláblá. Sua vida vale mais do que seu orgulho.

"Vamos voltar?" Ela perguntou então com os olhos semicerrados pelo sol.

O general deu de ombros e analisou a floresta ao redor com as mãos no quadril.

"Está um bom tempo. Arrume as coisas e vamos."

Ela assentiu minimamente, e com o queixo fechado, se dirigiu primeiramente a cachoeira para lavar o rosto.

Antes que chegasse lá, por fim, o general a chamou:

"Ei, novato!"

Ela se virou nos calcanhares e esperou com uma expressão mortificada.

Ele emudeceu os lábios e falou em tom sacana:

"Há poucas mulheres que eu me permito 'agarrar'... Quem você pensa que é para achar que está entre uma delas?"

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Excelentíssimo generalíssimo, sabe quem eu penso que eu sou?" Ela então sorriu com o canto da boca enquanto soltava os cabelos e se encaminhava em direção à cachoeira, se livrando dos tênis no processo. Ela dobrou a barra da calça até chegar aos joelhos.

Ao chegar à borda desta, ela se virou por cima do ombro, com o sol iluminando seu rosto e criando uma bela luminosidade em seus olhos castanhos, e disse, enquanto emudecia os lábios e logo mordia o inferior:

"Eu penso que sou uma pessoa inteligente." Ela então sorriu com o canto da boca, em um sorriso torto. "Tão inteligente que nunca me permitira ser agarrada como alguém como você, pois o senhor é uma arma, e de armas já basta as minhas." Piscou, e entrou na cachoeira molhando os pés e levando a água até o rosto, deixando para trás um general Cullen atordoado.

O general estava extremamente quieto ao voltar para a NSA com a novata ao seu lado. Ela parecia feliz, mas de uma hora para outra seu sorriso foi murchando como uma cadência bem estruturada.

Edward observou-a pelo canto do olho. Ela carregava a pesada mochila nas costas, enquanto Edward ainda empunhava a Pára-FAL.

Tanto ele não queria bancar o cavalheiro com ela para se oferecer para carregar a bolsa, quanto ela não queria abrir mão de carregar a mochila como forma de dizer que não era fraca.

O motivo do fracasso do sorriso de Bella foi que tudo estava calmo até então – tirando o general Cullen que de calmo não tinha absolutamente nada – mas a cada passo que dava em direção á NSA percebia que o general Cullen não deixaria barato o lance com Felix.

E nem mesmo ela poderia imaginar o que estava acontecendo, afinal, os Volturi tentariam matá-la?

Aquilo não tinha nenhum nexo. Ela tinha seus inimigos, mas estes não sabiam de seu nome real, como poderiam achá-la ali? Além do que não estava com a identidade verdadeira ali.

Mas Felix era dos Volturi, então qualquer coisa externa poderia ser extinta.

Cercava ao meio dia quando por fim a NSA foi surgindo em suas vistas. Bella suspirou cansada, e o general apressou o passo não dizendo uma palavra até então.

Ele ficava se remoendo sobre toda aquela situação. Tanto sobre quem era aquele homem e porque queria matar a novata, tanto pelas palavras da mulher naquele dia.

A cabeça dele estava estourando de informações.

No pátio central viram McCarthy e dois subordinados conversando avidamente. Bella percebeu que eles estavam analisando um rádio, provavelmente a procura dos dois.

"Eu falo." Edward murmurou quase sem mexer a boca para Bella enquanto eles se aproximavam mais e McCarthy percebia a presença deles com um suspiro aliviado e um rolar de olhos que trazia muitas intenções.

Edward grunhiu minimamente enquanto o perfurava com o olhar.

Um olhar que claramente dizia: NÃO COMEÇA COM ESSA PORRA DE NOVO!

Emmet pareceu perceber, e por fim se limitou a perguntar o que diabos haviam acontecido.

"McCarthy, já chegaram Derek e Whitlock?" Edward disse com a voz seca.

"Ah sim... Poxa, você tinha que ver, eles voltaram com o bandido desacordado! Vieram o arrastando até aqui. Chegou ás oito da manhã."

Bella ficou quieta, mas não resistiu à tentação de rolar os olhos.

Eles provavelmente encontraram o bandido desacordado atrás da árvore, e o trouxeram para a NSA dizendo que foram eles.

Idiotas.

Edward rosnou, e ela viu-o engatilhando a Pára-FAL com raiva enquanto procurava pelos arredores a vista da bunda branca de algum daqueles dois.

"EU QUERO ELES AQUI, AGORA!"

Um subordinado que tremeu com as palavras do general, saiu em busca dos dois, enquanto Bella ficava ali olhando pro céu sem saber o que fazer.

Enquanto eles não vinham, Emmet olhava para um e para outro, para um e outro, talvez se perguntando o que eles estavam fazendo no meio do mato.

Com certeza, cortar lenha que não.

Logo dois idiotas vieram correndo naquela direção, e quando viram Bella e o general – que soltava adagas pelos olhos e tinha uma arma apontada para a cabeça deles – retesaram o passo e suaram frio.

asper ao ver Bella, sorriu:

"EVANS! Tentamos te pegar pelo rádio, mas você não respondeu a mensagem!"

"Eu..."

"Fica quieto." Edward cortou. Bella grunhiu, rolando os olhos e aceitou.

"Os dois aqui!" Edward grunhiu e os Whitlock e Derek ficaram na frente do general lado a lado.

O general empunhou a arma, o que fez os dois tremerem.

"Posso saber por que vocês SE SEPARARAM?" Gritou a última palavra. E os dois se encolheram como dois gnomos de jardim.

"NÃO FOI MINHA CULPA!" Jasper garantiu, levantando as mãos e se rendendo.  
"Sabe o que foi..." Derek começou.

"FALEM QUE NEM HOMEM, PORRA!" Edward grunhiu ameaçando-os com a Pára-FAL novamente.

Bella se surpreendeu com a raiva do general. Tá que ele era estourado e meio pavio curto, mas nunca fora tão bruto e nunca falara com tanta ira como naquele momento.

Bella se perguntou o que o levava a agir assim.

Derek respirou fundo e proclamou: "Achamos melhor que separados poderíamos procurar melhor. Iríamos mandar um aviso pelo rádio caso pegássemos o bandido. Só que Evans não atendeu nosso pedido, e nós resolvemos voltar."

"Nunca passou pela cabeça de vocês que talvez ela precisasse de ajuda? Estivesse em alguma armadilha!? VOCÊS NÃO PRESTAM ATENÇÃO AS AULAS QUE SÃO DADAS?"

McCarthy que estava com a expressão séria concordou com o amigo, e embora estivesse dando ordens, sua postura era muito mais relaxante do que a do general Cullen que não se desgrudava da arma.

Se bem que mesmo SEM a arma, ele teria o mesmo poder de persuasão nos dois homens – ou ratos.

Era o típico caso do policial bom e o policial mau. Nem precisava dizer quem era quem não?

Bella meio que se surpreendeu com a intensidade com que o general dava à bronca.

Dizendo-lhe que algo poderia ter acontecido á ELA, e essa era a única preocupação.

Não sabia muito bem definir o que sentiu, mas sorriu internamente, enquanto ficava assoprando as unhas e tentando ignorar a bronca que os dois estavam recebendo.

Ta bom que Whitlock não gostara da idéia, mas Bella não iria falar nada. Já estava na hora dela cortar alguns laços lá dentro. Quem sofreria seria ela depois.

Acabou que os dois foram castigados a lavar todos os banheiros da NSA o mês inteiro, com Edward garantindo que até os cachorros da rua usariam os banheiros como forma de sujá-los mais ainda e eles terem que limpá-lo.

Ao ouvir falar de privadas Whitlock arregalou os olhos e chamou todas de um bando de filhas de um pai.

Quando eles saíram, o dois generais se voltaram para Bella, e ela engoliu em seco.

"Agora podem me explicar o que aconteceu no mistério da montanha Black Mountain?" Emmet perguntou, reprimindo um sorriso.

Bella franziu o cenho para aquilo, e então abriu a boca:

"Ah... Então, tem os dois homens que vão cuidar de ovelhas longe de mulheres e..."

"Cala a boca, novato." Edward grunhiu lançando um olhar gutural para o parceiro que ria marotamente.

Bella olhou confusa para aqueles dois loucos que se diziam generais.

Emmet perdia o amigo, mas não a piada.

Já que Edward adorava chamar Evans de homem, e os dois sendo 'homens', achou que o filme ilustrava bem o que ele achava que tinha acontecido no escurinho da floresta.

"Precisamos conversar." Cullen disse á Emmet, ainda aborrecido pela metáfora infame dele. "Pode ir almoçar, Evans. Depois alguém chamará você para acertar as coisas."

Deu um último olhar e se virou. Emmet deu de ombros e seguiu o amigo.

Bella permaneceu ali ainda confusa com tudo, e acabou indo em direção ao refeitório aonde encontrou um Jasper se afogando com o copo de água e dizendo que se arrependia amargamente da dor de barriga que tivera no dia anterior. Ele teria que limpar aquela merda nojenta filha de um pai que ele mesmo fizera.

"Mas o que aconteceu?"

"Eu não sei," Edward disse frustrado. "Mas quando eu cheguei lá, ele estava a sufocando com um saco. As intenções de matá-la eram claras."

"Por que alguém mataria Evans?"

Edward pensou, por fim abanou a cabeça, vencido.

"Não sei."

"Você pensa que é alguém de fora, por isso pediu para aumentar a segurança..."

"É alguém de fora, Emmet. Lembra quando te perguntei dos seis bandidos? O sexto era ele! Deve ser assim que ele conseguiu entrar aqui. De um jeito ele soube do treinamento..."

"Temos que conversar com a vigilância da NSA. Eles deveriam ter pesquisado mais. Mas a questão não é essa... E se for alguém da NSA?"

"Alguém daqui?" Edward perguntou incrédulo.

"Sim... Eu estava pensando," Emmet mordeu os lábios. "Pode ser o infiltrado. Vai que Evans daquele jeito dela conseguiu alguma informação ou desconfia dele? Ele poderia ter querido calá-la."

Edward pensou e por fim abanou a cabeça novamente.

"Não pode ser."

"Por que não?"

"Eu sei." Ele garantiu firmando o olhar do amigo, e depois suspirando. "Já pesquisaram nos arredores?"

"Sim, não há ninguém aqui dentro que não esteja cadastrado no registro."

Edward sentou-se em sua cadeira de couro giratório em sua sala – que raramente usava – e começou a girá-la a meia lua lentamente de um lado para o outro enquanto pensava.

Havia algo ali. Mais o quê?

"E o que vai fazer com Evans?"

"Não estou com cabeça para pensar no novato agora." Edward disse rude. Já tivera muitas doses e materiais de pensamento a cerca da mulher que o intrigava sempre mais.

"Acho que ela sofreu uma crise traumática, não? Apesar de parecer durona e tudo, ela deve estar meio... Transtornada. Vamos mandá-la a Dra. Victória."

Bella entrelaçou as mãos no colo e esperou a mulher terminar de limpar os óculos com um lenço cor marfim.

Ela batucou os pés no chão e olhou para o relógio, ansiosa para que aquilo acabasse logo.

"Nervosa?" A mulher de cabelos ruivos perguntou.

"Querendo acabar com isso logo." Bella disse seca.

A moça terminou de limpar os óculos, e depois de analisá-los para ver se restava alguma sujeira, colocou-o no rosto que outrora provavelmente já havia sido belo.

Deu um sorrisinho simpático forçado, e observou Bella através dos olhos azul violeta.

"Vejo que é ansiosa. Tem crises de ansiedade?"

"É... Não..."

"Hm... Você gosta de mentir?"

Bella franziu o cenho. "É... Não..."

"Então por que está mentindo?" Ela falou com uma expressão de 'filhinha, tô aqui!', e com os olhos abertos transbordando gentileza. Pegou as mãos de Bella nas suas e começou a acariciá-la. "Desabafe. Sou sua amiga."

Bella rolou os olhos. Há alguns dias ela tinha que aturar aquela psicóloga que só lhe fazia perguntas, e quando lhe fazia uma pergunta, devolvia com outra.

Por mais que garantisse á Emmet que não estava com traumas da meia noite por uma quase morte, ele não se convenceu acreditando que a fachada dura dela era uma barreira e blábláblá.

Provavelmente ele teve algumas aulas com a psicóloga que não levava a lugar algum e começou a desferir palavras sem nexo algum para Bella.

-

Faltavam duas semanas para o campeonato.

E finalmente o general Cullen lutara com ela.

Claro, mas antes disso tinha a parte em que em todo lugar que Bella ia e o general por algum acaso estava, ela sentia um par de olhos verdes cravados em suas costas a analisando.

Outra vez ela estava limpando o vidro da enfermaria, quando ao olhar para baixo encontrou o general estendido em um poste no jardim, com os braços cruzados no peito fardado e a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada em sua direção.

Enquanto seus olhos a perfuravam e a observavam.

Ela não podia deixar de se sentir desconfortável com isso, e logo desviava do olhar perfurador do homem.

Edward estava confuso ultimamente. Bem mais do que sempre, pois unindo fatos e simplesmente enxergando algo bem embaixo de seu nariz percebeu que ao dormir com a novata – embora essa não fosse sua intenção – ele não tivera os costumeiros pesadelos, mas sim um sono profundo e gostoso. Daqueles que você realmente aprecia.

Igual ao do dia em seu quarto.

Então ligando os fatos ele concluiu que fora aquela mulher que estivera ao seu lado.

Ele daria tudo para se recordar o que ela fizera e o que acontecera, mas era ela.

Tinha certeza.

Agora precisava por fim... Entender a explicação por trás de tudo. O que aquela mulher tinha de especial? Que espécie de efeito era esse que parecia mexer tanto com Edward?

-

Jacob adorava visitá-la, e o general parecia muito ocupado com outras coisas á ficar enchendo o saco dela em relação a suas visitas e sobre quem ela poderia se relacionar ou não.

Então em um dos treinos noturnos, ele finalmente aceitou lutar com ela.

Bella acabou não devolvendo as belas luvas Everlast que ganhara, mas também nunca falou no assunto depois da barraca. Nem tão pouco o general fazia questão.

Era como se ele tivesse sido gentil, mas o mesmo tempo não quisesse admiti-lo.

Se ele queria daquilo jeito, Bella estava pouco se ligando para prover o contrário.

O colar com o pingente em forma de chave continuava no pescoço do homem, e Bella se via perguntando o que lhe incomodava ali.

Mas sua cabeça chegava a explodir com tantas coisas acontecendo, como por exemplo, os competidores do campeonato que chegavam dos quatro cantos dos EUA e arrombavam os dormitórios como se fossem donos deles.

No dormitório de Bella, para completar a dosagem de homens, havia mais três.

Estava um inferno e ela até considerou dormir no jardim, o que não fez por pouco.

Uma mulher de cerca de vinte e seis de anos que era de algum órgão do governo de Massachusetts que Bella não se lembrava qual, se enturmara com ela e Jasper que cada dia estava mais irritado com seu pior inimigo: A privada.

Eles estavam almoçando, e a moça que se chamava Helena, paralisou no meio de uma fala ao olhar para algum ponto atrás de Bella.

"... Então eu olhei para a privada e falei assim. Eu sou maior que você! E bem teve um êxito, e... Helena?" Jasper parou o que falava ao olhar para a moça estapeada.

"Estou... Estou tendo a visão do céu." Os olhos dela nublaram com uma comoção que até chegou a fazer Bella pensar que ela via o fantasma da mãe morta ou coisa do tipo.

"É, eu também enxergo o céu." Jasper disse franzindo o cenho e olhando para a janela do refeitório que revelava um céu cinzento e feio.

"Ele é lindo..." Ela disse, emboçada.

Bella lançou um olhar para o céu cinzento e se perguntou que tipo de tempo se fazia em Massachusetts.

"Ele é tão... Sexy... Tão Homem..."

"O céu?" Jasper perguntou idiotamente.

Então Bella por fim seguiu seu olhar, virando a cabeça por cima do ombro e encontrou o alvo de Helena.

Ele estava fardado com sua farda azul marinho, as três estrelas e as várias bandeiras de diversos países no peito. Seu cassetete preto estava sendo segurado por uma mão e batia na outra espalmada, enquanto seus passos falsos, porém rígidos percorriam o salão vistoriando os novatos.

Bella fez uma careta e se voltou para Helena que seguia cada passo do general Cullen como se fosse um tesouro ambulante.

"Eu chamo mais de visão do inferno..." Bella garantiu enfiando por fim uma colherada de comida na boca, não sem antes lançar mais um olhar para o general, e outro raivoso para Helena.

-

"Bom, novato." Ele admitiu por fim notando uma perfeita direita de Bella. Ela sorriu radiante, mas nesse meio tempo ele desviou seu braço e conseguiu desarmar a vantagem que ela havia conseguido. "Regra número um: A luta só acaba quando o juiz apita."

Ela bufou e assentiu limpando o suor da testa.

Já fazia duas horas que eles estavam treinando, e Bella estava muito cansada.

Ela estava usando um top e um short, enquanto o general estava somente com a calça do exército.

Aquele treinamento estava muito exaustivo. O general nunca pegara tão pesado. Era como se o treinamento fosse ao dia seguinte, e ela TIVESSE que estar pronta até então.

Bella pensou que era alguma maneira de perfeccionismo do general, mas estava errada. Descobriria vários minutos depois.

"Posso beber água?" Ela pediu fatigada.

Ele virou-lhe as costas. "Rápido."

Então Bella paralisou.

A tatuagem estava lá novamente.

E conseguiu ler.

"Uma questão de justiça."

Ela só percebeu bem tarde que havia falado alto demais. O general se voltou para ela com os olhos estreitados.

"Do que você está falando, novato?"

Ela engoliu em seco. "Sua... Tatuagem."

Ele desviou o olhar e depois se voltou para ela.

"Boa frase, não?"

Ela ficou sem responder.

Ele então passou a mão pelos cabelos suados.

"Pode demorar... Pode tardar... Mas um dia... Chegará."

"Você... Espera esse dia?" Ela perguntou idiotamente, embora na barraca ela já tivesse mostras de certo comportamento sobre isso. Pensou que entrando novamente no assunto, poderia aprofundar e arrancar algo mais.

"E é em breve, novato. Muito... Em breve." Falou sombriamente virando-lhe as costas novamente. Bella sabia que não conseguiria muita coisa com ele então.

Ela piscou os olhos diversas vezes e foi atrás de sua garrafinha.

Muita informação para o seu estado mental. Muita informação.

Então com o canto do olho ela viu a corrente com uma chave como pingente. Ela estava na mesa estendida perto da camiseta do general.

Ela já tinha a visto muitas vezes, mas naquela hora, alguma coisa fez um estalo em sua mente.

Mas é claro!

Justiça. Baú. Chave.

O baú. Precisava de uma chave. A chave o general carregava consigo em seu pescoço.

A mão de Bella chegou a formigar com a vontade e curiosidade embutida de pegar aquela chave, voltar ao quarto do general e descobrir o que raios tinha dentro daquele baú.

Como ela era burra de não ter percebido tudo antes!

O general apareceu por trás dela e ela sentiu sua respiração em sua nuca. Ela paralisou com a garrafa na mão e o olhar ainda pregado na chave.

Ela podia sentir o calor do corpo do general atrás de si, e a corrente elétrica que graças á um bom Deus não havia a feito morrer eletrocutada na piscina há dias.

"Você acredita que a justiça será feita, novato?" Ele perguntou, e Bella arrepiou dos pés a cabeça.

Cada momento mais ela pensava que o general estava testando-a, infernizando-a e provocando-a para que um dia o emocional dela estivesse tão esgotado que ela mesma confessasse ser a infiltrada da organização.

Então um novo clique na cabeça de Bella.

Uma coisa tão clara que ela já deveria ter pensado antes.

Ela aceitara que o general fosse seu treinador para se aproximar dele, e fazer dele menos pedra em seu caminho.

E o motivo dele?

Ele com certeza não queria que ela ganhasse o campeonato, mas estava ali, treinando-a. Primeiramente Bella pensou que tudo o que ele queria era humilhá-la e dizer com mais freqüência o quanto ela era fraca, mas talvez... Ele também quisesse se aproximar dela também.

Para descobrir se era ela a infiltrada.

Para pegá-la desprevenida.

Para fazê-la confessar.

Bella se achava mais uma vez burra por não ter concluído aquilo antes, afinal a sensação de que ele sabia de algo não poderia ser somente ilusão, não?

Quando há vários meses ela sentiu as borboletas no estômago na sede temporária dos Volturi pressentindo uma mudança em sua vida, ela estava certa.

Por que agora não?

O choque daquelas conclusões foi tão pesado nela que ela arfou.

O general continuava atrás dela como que pronto para prendê-la e revelá-la para todos.

Ela fechou os olhos com força desejando que aquele fosse mais um pesadelo. Que ela estivesse na Itália. Que seus pais não tivessem morrido. Que ela nunca tivesse entrado em uma máfia.

Naquele momento Bella percebeu como a vida dela era uma merda. Não servia para nada.

Ela só estava se autodestruindo lentamente... E ninguém estava lá para segurá-la, para apoiá-la e para viver com ela.

Mais uma vez a idade pegou firme em Bella.

Ela sempre tivera aquela paranóia em saber que talvez nunca alguém a quisesse, que talvez ela fosse fadada o resto da vida a viver sozinha com sete gatos e uma amargura nas costas.

E lá estava ela. Risco de vida.

Com um general que estava pronto a matá-la se pudesse.

Com um general sem coração que não pensaria duas vezes em entregá-la.

Ela se viu como ele na barraca. Dizendo que no seu velório a NSA faria uma festa, e ninguém choraria por ele.

A questão era: alguém choraria por Bella?

Então ela abriu os olhos, e o general continuava lá.

Ela se virou lentamente na direção dele, com a expressão séria e os olhos temerosos.

O general analisou aquele olhar por um bom tempo. Nunca tinha visto na novata, e tentava adivinhar do por que daquilo.

Então o novato abriu a boca e murmurou baixinho:

"Talvez não exista justiça."

Pois se existisse estava bem longe da vida dela.

A vida dela estava bem longe de ser julgada como "justa" e sim "condenável."

O general sabia que o novato tinha grandes motivos para pensar daquele jeito e algo o perturbava.

Ele estava tendo a sensação de que tinha algo mais profundo ali, algo escondido pelo novato que ninguém jamais alcançara.

O seu olhar dizia que ele estava cansado. Não fisicamente.

Mas cansado da vida.

E o general pela primeira vez viu em alguém o mesmo reflexo de seus olhos.

O general McCarthy entrou com sua muleta sorrindo para Alice.

"Olha se não é meu amigo Emmet!" Alice saudou. Jasper estava ao lado dela ajustando remédios no armário de vidro. Sorriu para McCarthy.

Jasper, depois do general Cullen ter dito bem calmo e docilmente que ele não servia para nada, fora intitulado a trabalhar na enfermaria junto com Bella.

Claro que ele adorara! E quase beijou o general Cullen por isso, mas se controlou, pois era bem capaz do general do jeito que era tirá-lo dali só por ver que ele gostava.

"Sem cadeiras, huh?" Emmet brincou batendo na bunda de Alice com a muleta.

A mulher de cabelos espetados riu e abraçou McCarthy.

"Fico tão feliz por você, Em."

Ele sorriu. "Os diretores querem me afastar." Revirou os olhos. "Vão nessa. Aqui é meu lugar! Ninguém me tira."

Alice riu e voltou ao lado de Jasper.

"Eu vi algo bem interessante agora, Alice."

"O quê?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

Então o general se virou para Jasper.

Alice sorriu. "Jazz é de confiança. Pode falar McCarthy."

Jasper sorriu todo bobo apaixonado. Emmet deu de ombros.

"Eu estava procurando pelo Edward, e sabe onde eu o encontro?"

Alice pensou. "Na sala de treinamento? Ele vive por lá."

"Aham." Emmet sorriu. "Mas ele estava acompanhado."

Nessa hora Jasper se engasgou com a própria saliva. Ele sabia que Bella ainda continuava treinando com o general Cullen para os campeonatos, e que ela não queria que ninguém soubesse.

O que para ele já era uma culpa do cartório assinada embaixo pelos dois filhos de um pai. Um filho de um pai versão militar, e a outra versão novata.

"Pastilha para tosse, Whitlock?" Emmet perguntou brincalhão.

Jasper sorriu e negou com a cabeça enquanto prendia a respiração para ouvir o resto.

"Vamos, Emmet! Continue!" Alice incentivou.

"Ele estava com a novata Evans."

"Claire?" Alice perguntou confusa. "O que ele estava fazendo com Claire na sala de treinamento?"

O general sorriu.

"Eu espiei né... Afinal, sou curioso." Ele riu se lembrando de uma cena do chuveiro há algumas semanas. "Eles pareciam bem interessados em uma conversa... Parecia coisa tensa... Não deu para ouvir. E foi estranho... Por que parecia que eles não trocavam muitas palavras, eles meio que conversavam com o olhar..."

Emmet deu de ombros depois de não conseguir entender o que tinha visto.

"Parece que ele está treinando a novata para o campeonato, e ele nunca treinou ninguém! E eu te contei da história das luvas? Agora faz sentido por que ele deu as luvas á ela, é seu treinador."

Alice até se sentou com a testa franzida para pensar no assunto. Jasper tentava não dar muito na cara que estava prestando total atenção na conversa.

Chegou a colocar remédio de anestesia no lugar do de cólica. O que seria bizarro, pois se uma mulher da NSA tomasse o remédio e caísse molenga no chão minutos depois?

Aí sim ele lavaria todas as malditas privadas filhas de um pai que eram mais feias do que rascunhos do mapa do inferno do mundo inteiro. Ou do pós-mundo, pois o general Cullen daquele jeito "homem-bomba"...

"O que será que tá havendo com os dois, Emmet?" Alice perguntou com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

"Não sei..." Ele sorriu. "Mas isso é bom. Quem sabe a garota não possa o fazer melhorar?"

Alice então lançou um olhar sugestivo para Jasper e pelo olhar avisou ao Emmet que não podiam aprofundar o assunto.

Eles se distanciaram um pouco e Alice sussurrou:

"Se eles se envolveram vai ser uma boa. Já está na hora de Edward esquecer toda aquela obsessão, e viver. Quem sabe Claire não possa fazer isso por ele?"

O que Bella estava fazendo?

Ela estava sendo ela mesma, ela estava se deixando levar pelos seus sentimentos mais internos na frente de seu PIOR inimigo lá dentro.

Ela estava louca?

Ela não podia fazer aquilo.

Ela abanou a cabeça e desviou o olhar do general saindo de perto dele, e calçando as luvas novamente.

"Vamos voltar?" Perguntou com a voz seca. Ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas fora algo bem intenso. O general nunca olhou tão firme em seus olhos quanto naquele momento.

Ele ficou mais alguns segundos na mesma posição, para só depois voltar ao general Cullen de sempre. Frio, duro, sem expressão.

"Você precisa de mais força, novato!" Ele já gritava depois de vinte minutos treinando.

Bella grunhiu. Sua mente estava lotada de pensamentos sobre sua vida inóxia, e a raiva borbulhante em seu ser fazia querer ganhar do general.

Ela partiu para cima dele e ele se defendeu, Bella conseguiu uma hora até fazê-lo cair deitado no chão. Ela ajoelhou com cada perna de um lado de sua cintura enquanto o segurava na posição.

Se ele ficasse dez segundos ali, ganharia.

Ele a encarou, e então segurou em seus braços e a rolou.

Agora ele que estava em cima dela, com a cintura de Bella entre suas pernas.

Ela se impulsionou para frente, e seu coque começou a desfiar do seu cabelo, à medida que impulsionava suas pernas para se livrar do general.

Mas seus braços eram como aço. Seu corpo como aço.

Mas acabou que ela conseguiu desviar a atenção dele por um milésimo de segundo e conseguiu escapar dele, mas logo ele estava a pegando pela cintura por trás, e a levando de volta ao chão.

"Nunca vire as costas, novato." Ele grunhiu quando estavam no chão.

Ela assentiu e como dando um coice acertou nas pernas do general, os braços dele afrouxaram um pouco e ela escapou se virando de frente á ele.

Suas luvas coçaram em sua mão e ela começou o movimento de socos, quando ele foi revidar, ela conseguiu desviar com rapidez.

"Bom, novato" O general grunhiu. Ela sorriu.

Mas então ele a pegou desprevenida e juntou os braços dela atrás de suas costas, inclinando sua cabeça para trás no processo. Ele puxou seu cabelo o livrando do coque completamente.

Ele então sussurrou próxima a sua nuca, causando calafrios do dedinho do pé até a raiz do cabelo.

"Nunca comemore antes."

Ela grunhiu e tentou se soltar, mas ele deu uma rasteira em seus pés e ela caiu no chão.

"Não estamos mais lutando boxe não é mesmo?" Ela arfou no chão.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Pensei que era uma competição de vale tudo."

Ela rosnou, e ela tentou se levantar mais uma vez, dessa vez mirando o abdômen despido dele.

Ele tentou se defender, mas Bella foi mais rápida e o impediu.

"Para ganhar..." Ele rosnou. "Você precisa saber mais do que aquilo que luta. Mais do que boxe."

Ele então desviou dela, e com mais alguns minutos de luta, Bella foi derrubada no chão do ringue pelo general.

Cada perna dele ficou ao lado de sua cintura. Seus joelhos tocando o chão.

Bella tentou se levantar, mas o general prendeu os seus braços com os seus.

Seu corpo era uma jaula sob o dela, e ela não podia mover mais nada.

Seu peito se movia freneticamente com sua respiração pesada, e o do general também.

Eles se chocavam um com o outro, e Bella arfava.

Nunca treinara tão intensamente quando naquele dia.

O rosto dos dois estava a milímetros de distância, e ambos com dificuldades para respirar.

O olho verde encontrava o castanho, e o olhar ficou preso por longos instantes.

Bella logo se lembrou da foto dos Volturi.

E Edward se lembrou do primeiro dia do novato ali. Desde lá sabia que ele tinha algo a mais do que os outros.

Então Bella analisou a expressão dura, frígida, e sempre cálida do general Cullen.

Seu rosto estava coberto por uma barba por fazer que se possível o deixava mais "mau" ainda.

Ela se lembrou da linda mulher loira de alguns meses, e do jeito quase carinhoso que o general ajudou-a a subir as escadas do quartel.

Um estranho sentimento tomou seu peito, e ela fechou os olhos por milésimos de segundos, só para abri-los depois encontrando o rosto do general infinitamente perto do seu.

As respirações pesadas e os peitos se encontrando fizeram com que a gostosa corrente elétrica rolasse solta entre eles.

O olhar dos dois queimava um no outro, e Bella emudeceu os lábios ao mesmo tempo em que o olhar do general descia dos seus olhos para seus lábios vermelhos e carnudos.

Se possível o rosto deles ficou mais unido ainda, e tomados por uma magia indistinta, Bella ansiou por aquele momento, erguendo o braço direito e apertando com força o braço musculoso do general.

Ele se perguntou o que estava acontecendo, deitado em cima daquela mulher no chão do ringue, suados, depois de lutarem muito mais que boxe.

"Quem é você?" Ele perguntou com uma voz rouca, enquanto sua boca caminhava para o rosto de Bella.

Tantas teorias subentendiam naquela pergunta.

Tantas respostas possíveis.

Mas nenhuma foi dada.

Então quando os lábios deles, unidos pela respiração arfante iam se tocar e se completar, um lampejo de idéias e imagens inundou tanta a mente do general quanto da infiltrada.

O que ela estava fazendo?

Ela era membro da máfia italiana.

O que ele estava fazendo?

Ele era generalíssimo da NSA, e não podia se envolver com aquela mulher.

Então bem rápido, o general separou-se dela quebrando o profundo olhar que dizia muito mais que palavras e se levantou, enquanto bagunçava os cabelos ainda com a luva.

Bella arfou ainda estendida sobre o chão do ringue e se levantou lentamente, desviando o olhar do general.

Ele fechou os olhos com força para logo os abrir, e sem ainda encontrar o olhar de Bella, dizer:

"Está pronta para o campeonato."

Então Bella assistiu o general tirar as luvas e jogá-las em qualquer canto da sala e sair por entre as portas de madeira da sala de treinamento, deixando para trás a corrente cujo pingente era a chave do baú.

Foi à última coisa que disse á Bella antes que ela não o visse por três dias. E ela não esperava três dias depois ser acordada tarde da noite e nem muito menos preparada para ver o que viu.

A Infiltrada - Uma Questão de Justiça

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 22,Fanfics

O general Cullen sumiu.

Bella correu sozinha aquela manhã. Viu o por do sol sozinha.

Voltou sozinha.

Treinou sozinha.  
Nem no almoço, nem pelos corredores, nem no treinamento militar, e nem na aula teórica.

Não viu a postura rígida, não sentiu o olhar perfurante, não teve borboletas no estômago, e estranhamente o ar da NSA ficou mais calmo. 

Como se ela finalmente pudesse respirar tranquilamente.

Mas estranhamente... Sentia falta daquele jeito todo mandão dele. Do ar arrogante, e do olhar perfurador. Da maneira como ele atraía a atenção e medo de todos ao seu redor. Do modo como pegava sua cintura e a jogava contra o chão do ringue...  
EPA! Pára Bella.

Mas ela também estava desconfiada.

O general dissera á ela que estava pronta para o campeonato que seria dali dez dias.

Mas o certo não seria treinar até o último minuto?

E depois... Ele sumira.

Teria haver com o lance de justiça da tatuagem, e da conversa dos dois?

Teria a ver com os Volturi e com o ódio que ele nutria por eles?

Ela não sabia.

Os dias foram se arrastando e ela viu que se saía melhor nas coisas sem a pressão do general por perto. Ela até mesmo conseguiu nadar amarrada na água sem precisar ser socorrida pelo subordinado que fizera papel de salva-vidas.

O general McCarthy andava pelos cantos com a testa franzida, visivelmente preocupado com alguma coisa.

Alice se encontrava do mesmo modo, mas quando Bella perguntava o que houve, ela simplesmente sorria fracamente e desviava o olhar.

Bella tinha plena certeza que tinha haver com o general Cullen.

Já fazia três dias que não o via.

Nada de notícias dele.

Todos estranharam afinal ele quase nunca se ausentava e quando o fazia não era por longos períodos de tempo.

Bella abanou a cabeça. Aquilo era bom para ela, o que ela estava pensando?

Já estava na hora de aprofundar em sua missão.

Ela então desviou esses pensamentos de sua mente com uma vassoura, e começou a trabalhar mais arduamente em sua missão.

Aproximara-se cada vez mais de Jacob, e ele até chegara a dar em cima dela, mas ela sutilmente o afastava.

Já fazia sete meses que estava na organização, e dali mais cinco tudo chegaria ao fim.

Ou a missão completa. Ou sua vida.

"Jake..." Ela sorriu bobamente fazendo o papel de uma mulher facilmente adepta a cair na rede do moreno.

Ele sorriu e acariciou seu rosto com os nós dos dedos. Bella fingiu ficar encabulada e se afastar, mas uma careta tingiu seu rosto até NAQUELA hora se lembrar do toque e da gostosa corrente elétrica do general Cullen.

"O que foi Claire?" Ele perguntou.

"Nada." Ela sorriu mais largamente dessa vez, e desviou das mãos dele fingindo ser alguém tímido. "Então, Jake... Conte-me mais sobre o seu trabalho..."

Moscou. Rússia.

"Por que toda essa agitação hoje?" Marcus perguntou desconfiado, quando Roza entregou seu almoço com muito mais pressa do que o habitual.

Ela sorriu ironicamente. "Você receberá uma visita."

E saiu do quarto.

Marcus franziu o rosto e ficou terrivelmente preocupado. Então finalmente seus temores estavam se concretizando.

Os planos da máfia russa eram maiores. Bem maiores.

Cadê Caius e Aro nessas horas, por Dio?

Marcus tentou falar com Dimitri, mas ele estava como João e não poderia tirar

informações dele. Estava totalmente cegado. Sem nada para se defender.

Ia anoitecendo em Moscou quando um carro preto passou com toda a velocidade pela auto-estrada.

Nele havia um motorista. No banco de trás duas pessoas que não poderiam ser ouvidas pelo motorista pela proteção do carro.

A mulher falou primeiro:

"Ele é muito metido, prepotente, se acha o topo do mundo, o centro do universo... É..." Ela suspirou. "Insuportável."

O homem bufou. "Alguém está apaixonado Roza?"

"O quê?" Roza engasgou com a própria saliva enquanto olhava incrédula para o homem ao seu lado. "Claro que não! Ele é um mafioso italiano!"

O homem revirou os olhos um tanto para si mesmo. As teorias idiotas do colega militar estavam pegando nele. Claro, se aplicavam em quaisquer OUTROS casos, não no dele.

Ele não via á hora de chegarem ao esconderijo.

"Você nunca me explicou sobre isso." Roza comentou olhando de esguelha para o alto homem ao seu lado.

"Você não precisa saber." Ele retrucou rancoroso.

Ela engoliu em seco e seu olhar voltou-se para a janela coberta pelo vidro fumê.

Eles desceram do carro, e com um jipe seguiram por uma trilha até o esconderijo.

Eles não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra até então.

A porta rangeu quando Roza a abriu e o homem com os passos firmes a seguiu, com a raiva já brotando em seu ser e com a tatuagem em suas costas queimando.

Dimitri/Maria apareceu e olhou para o homem parecendo surpreso e preocupado com algo. O homem nem olhou para ele.

Roza indicou a direção e ele foi com as mãos para trás como sempre e a mesma expressão.

Encarou a porta de aço em sua frente por alguns segundos.

O sentimento que trazia em seu peito era... Nostálgico.

Ele esperara aquele momento por tanto tempo... Tanto.

O homem abriu a porta e encontrou o quarto na penumbra. Não tinha nenhum barulho no quarto.

Seus passos eclodiram fantasmagoricamente pelo recinto.

Marcus estava deitado com tédio quando ouviu os novos passos. Não era Roza, nem muito menos Dimitri.

Era outra pessoa... Que carregava uma nuvem de tensão ao seu redor.

O coração dele acelerou ao levantar a cabeça e perceber uma sombra pairando sobre si.

Então a luz se acendeu e suas pupilas dilataram enquanto sua boca abria e se fechava com a imagem em sua frente.

O homem fechou as mãos em punho enquanto sentia toda a raiva borbulhante sobre aquele mafioso em si.

Tanto tempo ele esperara. E finalmente ele estava ali... Tendo aquele momento.

Vinte e quatro anos.

Foi o que se passou.

"Volturi." Ele cuspiu o nome com todo o ódio e ira armazenados na voz cheia de veneno e lembranças de um garotinho solitário no orfanato sem pais, sem família, somente com uma obsessão, um desejo.

"Então é você que estava por trás desse seqüestro o tempo todo..." Marcus grunhiu, e socou o travesseiro. "Nunca pensei que se envolveria com mafiosos, Cullen."

Maryland. EUA.

Era um sábado e era seu dia de folga.

Bella andava vagarosamente pelos corredores da NSA a procura do que fazer. A enfermaria estava quase ás moscas, a sala de treinamento estava mais apinhada do que nunca para o campeonato.

Ela correra todas as manhãs. Ela não queria perder aquele hábito adquirido, além do que era imensurável o prazer que sentia ao se sentar na pedra e ver o nascer do sol.

Eram alguns minutos em que ela não pensava em seus problemas, seus defeitos e sua vida medíocre.

Mas logo o efeito passava. Como o efeito de uma droga que dura pouco tempo, e ela voltava a ser como sempre.

Cinco meses ainda lhe restavam naquela missão, mas ela sabia que conseguiria o que queria. Ela conseguiria concluir a missão, não com o Black tão entretido a conquistá-la como se propusera.

Mas logo ela corria de volta ao quartel, e seguia sua rotina. Sem os treinamentos.  
Até que um estalo surgiu em sua cabeça.

Na última vez em que vira o general, descobrira que a chave em seu pescoço era a mesma que abria o baú, ou pelo menos ela imaginava que fosse isso.

Um sentimento passou por seu corpo. Talvez esperança? Curiosidade?

Afinal, o general esquecera o colar na sala de treinamento, e ela o pegara na pretensão de "devolvê-lo" depois.

Embora não achasse que ele simplesmente tinha esquecido...

Encarou a porta de seu quarto por longos segundos até finalmente levantar a mão até a maçaneta e abrir.

Estava fechada como se esperara então ela pegou a chave extra dos quartos que arranjara em um armário para as faxineiras.

Entrando no quarto e logo sendo invadida pelo cheiro do general ela concluiu para si mesma que aonde quer que o general tenha ido, ele voltaria.

Ela pegou o baú no lugar em que deixara da última vez há algumas semanas, e com as mãos tremendo testou a chave.

Talvez aquela chave fosse de outro lugar... Ou de lugar nenhum.

Mas para sua felicidade a chave se encaixou perfeitamente no pedaço italiano e com um rangido o baú se abriu lentamente.

Bella prendeu a respiração. Não tinha nada no baú.

Franziu a testa, afinal nunca passara por sua cabeça que a caixa estivesse vazia.

Quando estava pronta para guardá-la novamente notou que ela era realmente mais pesada do que aparentava.

Mordendo os lábios, tocou na superfície da caixa, nas extremidades e acabou descobrindo um fundo falso.

Sorriu consigo mesma, enquanto retirava o pano preto falso.

Lá se encontravam diversos papéis, o que pareciam documentos, cartas, fotos.

E não pôde evitar sorrir largamente mais uma vez.

Os segredos do general Edward Cullen finalmente seriam revelados.

Itália.

"Caius, eles protegeram muito bem o esconderijo." Alec pronunciou temeroso que a ira de Caius lhe causasse em coisas piores.

Ele tentara achar o esconderijo em cada parte de Moscou, São Petersburgo, e várias outras cidades russas, mas não conseguira achar.

Caius apertou com força o pescoço de Argos, onde há minutos estava fazendo cafuné, e o cachorro rosnou enquanto tentava se safar do aperto do dono.

Aro, notando a cena e vendo que Caius estava mudo com toda a história, largou seu jogo de tabuleiro de detetive (Scotland Yard do Sherlock Holmes), e foi para o lado do sócio.

"Caius..." Chamou.

O mafioso continuava com o olhar fixo em algum ponto da sala, e Aro olhou desolado para Alec que se encontrava um pouco mais esperançoso que o chefe não fizesse nada contra ele.

"Nada?" Aro perguntou.

Alec abanou a cabeça.

Então Caius tremeu todo e se levantou tão rapidamente que Aro recuou no sofá, surpreso.

Caius bateu a cabeça na parede e começou a esmurrá-la.

"Caius!" Aro foi até ele tentando evitar que o amigo fizesse coisas piores a si mesmo.

"VOCÊ NÃO VÊ, ARO?" Caius gritou então se virando para ele com os olhos quase vermelhos de ira. Uma veia saltava perigosamente em sua testa, enquanto ele apertava o pulso de Aro com força. "O CERCO ESTÁ SE FECHANDO! A DROGA DO CERCO!"

"Se acalma Caius!"

"ACALMAR-ME? PARECE QUE DEPOIS QUE MANDAMOS ISABELLA AS COISAS PIORARAM! Primeiro Marcus e seu seqüestro pelos nossos piores inimigos! Depois o general Cullen atrapalhando Isabella na missão! E agora a máfia russa se unindo com outros inimigos nosso, Aro! Você é idiota ou o quê? Vamos ser pegos!"

"Marcus não irá falar." Aro falou desconcertado.

"Quem garante? Você já viu Marcus sem mulheres? E EM PENSAR QUE TUDO ISSO É CULPA DOS SWANS."

"Eu avisei na época que..."

"Você sempre avisou tudo, Aro! Tudo." Caius debochou já exaltado ao extremo e se distanciando do sócio. Jane se juntara a Alec e os dois viam a cena assombrados.

Nunca viram Caius tão exaltado daquele jeito.

"MALDITO DIA QUE OS SWANS SE UNIRAM A NÓS! MALDITO DIA!" Grunhiu antes que ele saísse da sala e se trancasse em seu quarto, batendo a porta com força.

Aro, Alec, e Jane petrificaram no lugar olhando para qualquer lugar menos para eles mesmos.

E Felix chegara no dia anterior com um fracasso nas costas e fora recebido arduamente com raiva e intensa desaprovação da parte Jane.

Moscou. Rússia.

Dimitri/Maria estava a cerca de cem metros da cabana.

Ele mordia freneticamente as unhas e olhava de soslaio através da escuridão da floresta para a cabana.

Uma coruja piou em uma árvore em alguns metros e ele jogou uma pedra nela.

"Shi! Eu quero ouvir!"

Mas calada a coruja ou não, ele não conseguia ouvir nada do que acontecia na cabana.

Quando estava pronto a se levantar e defender seu amor italiano mafioso sexy, Roza bateu a porta principal da cabana e veio em sua direção.

Ele voltou a se sentar na pedra em que se encontrava e encarou a loira, nervoso.

"Ouviu alguma coisa?" Perguntou em russo.

A moça negou com a cabeça enquanto se sentava do lado oposto de Dimitri em uma pedra.

"Temos que esperar."

"Lênin entrou em contato?" Dimitri perguntou.

A moça assentiu. "Eu lhe informei que o general já estava aqui."

"Será que ele vai matá-lo?"

Roza desviou o olhar do amigo, encarando a cabana. Um estranho sentimento passou em seu corpo.

Durante os meses em que Marcus estava como prisioneiro ela aprendera a conviver com ele, embora ele sempre quisesse algo mais com ela.

Por mais que ela negasse, ela estava com um penhasco em direção ao irresistível mafioso.

Dimitri em sua pedra engoliu em seco para o silêncio de Roza.

Ele não poderia suportar a idéia do amor da vida dele sendo morto. Não o Marcus Volturi! Lindo e totalmente apaixonado por ele.

Se Marcus morresse, ele perderia a razão de viver!

NSA.

No quarto do general, Bella se escondeu embaixo da cama ao ouvir o som de passos no corredor. Com extremo alívio, os passos se distanciaram e ela suspirou pesadamente, voltando sua atenção ao baú.

Suas mãos acariciaram os papéis tentando descobrir seus segredos, mas ao mesmo tempo tomando coragem para o que quer que descubra.

Trancou a respiração ao pegar uma foto.

Era da Itália e nela estava uma mulher muito linda, na faixa de seus trinta anos. Atrás estava o Coliseu e um lenço colorido estava amarrado em seu pescoço.

Atrás da foto estava marcado.

"Esme Cullen. 1984. Coliseu. Itália."

Havia uma carta com aparência muito velha. Bella abriu curiosíssima.

Querida Esme Feer,  
Recuso-me á chamá-la por seu nome de casamento.  
Recuso-me mesmo a lhe mandar essa carta, mas aqui estou escrevendo-lhe.  
Você não poderia ter feito as coisas que fez comigo,  
Você tem noção de que foi a única pela qual me apaixonei?  
Eu estava disposto a entregar-lhe meu coração, minha alma, e deixar todas as coisas para trás, como se fossem poeira, lixo, e elas não tivessem a mínima importância para mim.  
Mas você resolveu voltar para o americano. Recuso-me ainda a citar o nome dele nessa carta e poluí-la dessa maneira.  
Você tem um filho, não? É esse seu argumento? Então porque não pensou nesse menino antes de se envolver comigo? Por que não pensou em seu casamento antes de esmagar meu coração?  
Saiba que nunca te esquecerei, mas nem tão pouco a perdoarei.  
Seu eterno amante e carrasco,

Marcus Volturi.

Moscou. Rússia.

"Você sabe há quanto tempo esperei por isso, não Volturi?"

Marcus se levantou, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

"Agora não entendo..." Marcus mordeu os lábios. "Por que só eu? Você sabe, não sou o único Volturi."

O general rosnou e partiu para cima dele segurando com firmeza no seu colarinho.

"Você sabe por que VOCÊ!"

"Oras..." Marcus revirou os olhos, com esse gesto Edward se irritou e apertou com mais firmeza, fazendo com que o mafioso engasgasse. "Faz tantos anos..."

"Faz vinte e quatro anos, cinco meses, e quinze dias que eu espero por isso."

"Vai vingar a mamãe?" Marcus provocou.

O general então o soltou e deu um forte soco em sua cara, fazendo com que Marcus caísse no colchão e apoiasse as mãos no rosto enquanto olhava para o general ainda com divertimento.

De sua boca escorria um filete de sangue.

"Não ouse falar dela assim." O general disse pausadamente, com o veneno saindo em cada sílaba, em cada letra.

"Sabe... Agora tudo faz sentido..." Marcus continuou. "O seqüestro... O porquê de eu estar aqui... Tudo." Grunhiu. "Chegou a se envolver com a máfia russa por mim?"

O general grunhiu. "Quando o departamento me disse que interceptaram uma chamada em que informavam que você havia sido seqüestrado..." Bufou. "Não medi honra, ou mesmo lealdade... Entrei em contato com Roza... E isso é só para você perceber, Volturi..." Edward disse se agachando ao lado dele e apertando com força seu pescoço. "Que eu não estou para brincadeiras. Nada vai me deter."

"Vai me matar?" Marcus cuspiu. "Vai se vingar pelo papai e a mamãe?"

NSA.

Bella soltou a carta como se ela tivesse queimado suas mãos.

Marcus... Volturi...

Ele tivera um caso com a mãe de Edward!

Bella limpou o suor da testa enquanto tentava se controlar do choque da afirmação.

Havia vários outros papéis, documentos, cartas... Talvez a coisa toda fizesse mais sentido depois de lê-las.

Havia então outra carta, mas recente do que a primeira que lera, e era de Esme.

Uma letra elegante surgiu aos olhos de Bella, assim em que dobrou o papel já amarelado pelo tempo.

Caro Marcus,  
Não sei o que me deu na cabeça ao ceder aos seus encantos!  
Nunca pensei enquanto fui á Itália a negócios que você, um mero adolescente com seus dezessete anos, me fizesse sentir uma paixão que nunca sentira antes.  
Ah... Desde adolescente você encantava a todas, e até eu, uma mulher mais velha.  
Qual é o seu segredo? Qual é o seu charme?  
Ou qual é seu feitiço?  
Ainda me pergunto.  
Eu amo Carlisle, ele é meu marido. Tudo o que aconteceu entre nós foi algo devido à paixão do momento. Eu era fraca demais... E você viril demais, até para seus dezessete anos.  
Eu também tenho um filho, e ele é o raiar do meu sol e toda vez em que olho para ele percebo que ele é meu motivo de viver e ali está o verdadeiro amor. Eles são minha família.  
E não irei abandoná-los.  
Tudo o que ocorreu entre nós foi um erro... Um pecado.  
E apesar de não poder mudar o passado, tenho esperanças de que o futuro possa ser no mínimo... Concertado.

Carinhosamente,

Esme Cullen.

Moscou. Rússia.

"Você é um verme, Volturi." O general cuspiu. "Um verme! Nunca superou o fato de ser desprezado por uma mulher! Teve que destruir a família dela! Você nunca aceitou a felicidade dos outros! Nunca a amou de verdade!"

"E o que você sabe sobre amor, generalíssimo?" Marcus respondeu já com ira, e deixando o deboche de lado. "Você nunca amou em sua vida, quiçá seus pais! Você sente vingança por eles, só isso!"

O general desferiu outro forte soco nele. Marcus arfou e quando se recuperou, retrucou:

"Eu amei sua mãe! Foi à única mulher que eu amei em minha vida! Eu sabia que ela era casada, claro! Mas por que então ela cedeu aos meus encantos? Sua mãe era uma puta, isso sim, Cullen! UMA PUTA! E seu pai um idiota, trouxa!"

O general partiu para cima dele, mas dessa vez Marcus revidou atingindo o general no rosto. O general recuou um pouco pela surpresa, mas logo partiu para Marcus novamente.

"Sua mãe fez o que eu sou hoje!" Então Marcus berrou. "Se não fosse ela, eu não mataria as mulheres com que me relaciono! E sabe para quê eu mato-as?"

Marcus então se levantou ainda apoiando a cara com as mãos.

"Eu as mato porque não quero nenhuma fazendo o que sua mãe fez comigo! Ir embora, e me deixar aqui! Sem nada! Menosprezando-me! Sua mãe é uma assassina, Cullen, e não eu. Ela que é responsável por cada morte!"

NSA.

Bella se apoiou na parede atordoada e confusa com toda aquela avalanche de informações.

Ela não precisava ler mais nada para concluir tudo.

Esme fora a negócios para a Itália, sozinha na faixa dos trinta anos. Era casada e já tinha Edward.

Lá era conhecera Marcus Volturi, um adolescente de seus dezessete anos que a seduzira com seu charme já maduro e viril, e eles tiveram um caso.

Esme traíra Carlisle, o pai de Edward.

Só que parece que um choque de realidade atingira Esme ao voltar para casa e ver seu marido e seu filho e se arrependeu do deslize na Itália, e escrevera a Marcus terminando tudo.

Marcus revoltado escreveu de volta e disse que não a perdoaria, e nunca a esqueceria.

Aquilo poderia ser conhecido como uma ameaça de morte... E fora.

Não era difícil de imaginar que Marcus Volturi, com seus já conhecidos sócios, Aro e Caius, resolvessem armar o ataque terrorista á casa dos Cullen em Washington, matando assim os pais de Edward. Talvez fosse naquele momento que a sociedade mafiosa dos três tenha se firmado.

Edward estava na escola e fora salvo por pouco. Sem parentes, fora enviado a um orfanato onde viveu até os 18.

O baú se encontrava chamuscado por esse motivo. Uma das poucas coisas que resistiram ao incêndio.

Então... As coisas se encaixavam perfeitamente para Bella e tudo poderia ser analisado.

Ele tinha o baú e com as informações que ali recebera sabia quem fora os responsáveis pela morte dos pais. Criara a obsessão de que algum dia vingaria a morte deles.

Entrara no exército aos 18. Depois na NSA, se tornara general e 24 anos em sua vida voltados á um único objetivo.

Vingar a morte dos pais.

Então por isso ele era duro, frígido... Era um obsessivo.

Queria vingança, e acabara se fechando para os outros, para o mundo... Com um único pensamento na cabeça.

Se vingar.

Isso explicava tudo.

Isso explicava a tatuagem, explicava o que ele havia dito sobre cumprir a tarefa de sua vida, e depois não haver mais sentido para viver.

Ele vivia para a vingança.

Há vinte e quatros tudo acontecera.

E há vinte e quatro anos ela nascera.

Quando ela estava nascendo, os Volturi estavam matando os pais de Edward e assim transformando um menino de cinco anos, em um garoto, um adolescente, um jovem, e um adulto rígido, frio, duro, e sem coração.

Moscou. Rússia.

"Como ousa dizer isso sobre ela?" O general vociferou.

"Sua mãe não foi nenhuma santa, Cullen. E eu não poderia permitir que ela fosse feliz ao lado de outro, não poderia! Mas foi uma pena você não estar na casa quando tudo aconteceu!"

Então o general partiu para cima dele novamente, agarrando seu colarinho.

"Chega de papo agora. Você é um verme e nada do que você fale vai mudar minha opinião sobre você. Se você quiser sair vivo, me leve até os outros."

Marcus riu sarcástico.

"Mas não sou quem você quer?"

"Os três foram responsáveis pela morte deles! EU SEI!" O general berrou já totalmente fora de si. "Eu quero ACABAR com vocês e essa máfia idiota! Assim como vocês acabaram com a felicidade que um dia eu poderia ter! Vocês acabaram com minha família e a única coisa que me restava! A única coisa que me manteve vivo nesses últimos vinte anos, foi o desejo de um dia estar aqui, e poder destruir vocês!"

"E desde quando você liga para felicidade? E para família?" Marcus rosnou. "Você me chama de verme, mas quem é você general? As pessoas se distanciam de você quando passa... Tem medo! Você não sabe nem o que é felicidade! Você nem respeita ninguém! Você afasta até as pessoas que querem te ajudar! Você nunca vai ter uma mulher em sua vida, Cullen! Nunca! Pode ter fisicamente, mas nunca o coração de uma! Nenhuma vai se apaixonar por você! Por que você é desprezível!" Marcus cuspiu a última palavra na cara do general que urrou.

"VOCÊ NADA SABE SOBRE MIM!"

Mas o general sabia que as palavras do mafioso eram verdadeiras. Mas ele não gostaria de admitir, ele não poderia admitir.

Então o general partiu para cima dele com força e os olhos cegados de raiva. Uma adrenalina diferente percorria seu corpo, a tatuagem em suas costas latejava, ardia.

Parecia que o incêndio que tomara sua casa estava localizado naquela tatuagem.

Uma questão de justiça.

E estava sendo feita naquele momento.

Ele estava tão cego de raiva no meio da luta com Marcus que não era páreo para o generalíssimo, que não notara nada ao seu redor, nem mesmo Dimitri com os olhos cheios de raiva, uma garrafa de vinho nas mãos e atacando-o pelas costas.

-

"Mas ele deve estar matando ele!" Dimitri vociferou se erguendo em um pranto ao ouvir as gritarias e socos da casa. Mesmo dali, naquela distância os gritos eram perceptíveis.

Roza se ergueu também nervosa mordendo as unhas.

Seria o caso de ligar para Lenin e avisar o que estava acontecendo?

Se o general matasse Marcus... As coisas poderiam ficar muito piores para a máfia russa, mas ao mesmo tempo o general pagara para eles. Pagara por aquele encontro e eles nada poderiam fazer.

Ela enfiou a cabeça entre as mãos e tampou os ouvidos, na esperança de que os sons fossem abafados e ela não se corroesse por dentro para saber o que estava acontecendo lá dentro.

"Mas ele não vai fazer isso com meu mafioso sexy!" Dimitri vociferou com a voz seca. Roza ergueu os olhos a ponto de ver o homem de dois metros com as mãos fechadas em punhos sair correndo em direção a cabana.

"DIMITRI VOLTA AQUI!" Ela gritou, mas ele já tinha chutado a porta da cabana e entrado.

Lá dentro Dimitri/Maria, com uma força descomunal assumindo seu corpo partiu até a porta do quarto de Marcus.

A porta estava aberta e logo no batente podia ver a cena que chocou, e ao mesmo tempo o encheu de fúria.

Quem aquele americano de uma figa pensava que era para fazer aquilo com Marcus?  
Marcus deveria estar precisando de sua ajuda!

"Eu vou lhe salvar, meu amor!" Maria grunhiu, pegou uma garrafa de vinho na cozinha e entrando no quarto desferiu um golpe certeiro na nuca do general que caiu no chão quase instantaneamente.

O general gemeu de dor ao sentir o golpe forte na nuca, e caiu por cima de Marcus que surpreso olhava para Dimitri/Maria.

Dimitri/Maria sorriu para Marcus, mas algo dentro de si mudou com todo aquele sentimento e adrenalina. E do nada... Já era Dimitri/João.

Olhou para a cena em sua frente e ficou surpreso e assustado não sabendo como fora parar ali, naquela cena.

"Mas o quê...?" Começou o russo, mas o general recupera-se do golpe e partira para cima de Dimitri que o revidou.

O general já estava com o resto de suas forças, e Dimitri era maior do que ele.

Mesmo Dinka não sabendo o motivo para a briga, sabia que estava tendo briga, e não poderia ficar ali recebendo socos e chutes sem saber para que o merecia.

Roza apareceu na porta horrorizada com a cena vendo os dois homens lutarem enquanto Marcus se arrastava para um canto afastado do quarto.

Roza viu que ele estava em péssimo estado com sangue por todo seu rosto e corpo, mas ela precisava parar aquela luta.

Dimitri estava atacando o general com muita força, e mesmo este revidando, ela sabia que ele estava fraco pela apunhalada na nuca.

Roza nem conseguia saber como ele conseguira escapar daquela.

"DIMITRI PARE! PARE! VOCÊ ESTÁ O MATANDO!"

Mas o homem não o ouvira.

Roza se encontrava desesperada, e nem se atreveria a se colocar no meio dos dois homens. Não se ela quisesse sair viva dali.

Ela pegou então o celular.

"Roza! Não!" Marcus disse de onde estava totalmente ferido. "Deixe Dimitri!"

"Você é louco? Se ele morrer, estamos todos perdidos!"

Então ela discou o número de Lênin.

Na conversa ela explicou toda afobada o que estava acontecendo.

"IMPEÇA DIMITRI!" Lênin brandiu do outro lado.

"Não tem como!" Respondeu assustada e totalmente preocupada. "O que eu faço?"

"Tem que fazer alguma coisa, Roza! Se esse homem morrer, os EUA vão vir em peso para cima de nós! Ele é generalíssimo da NSA!"

Então ela sentiu o celular sendo retirado de suas mãos. Era Marcus que se arrastara até ali.

"O que você fez?"

"Deixe... Dimitri..." Ele arfou.

"Você não entende, palhaço?" Ela grunhiu. "Se esse homem morrer, os EUA vão vir!"

Marcus não respondeu ao contrário gemeu de dor ao dar um movimento em falso.

Segurou suas costelas e desabou contra uma parede, xingando em italiano.

Roza lançou um único olhar de preocupação para o mafioso antes de correr de volta ao telefone.

"O que eu faço Lênin?" Perguntou. Por sorte o homem ainda estava do outro lado da linha.

"Faça exatamente o que vou lhe dizer."

Roza ouviu as instruções tentando manter a coerência, pegou uma cadeira perto de si, e desferiu o golpe em Dimitri que caiu.  
O general estava sem forças e desabou no chão todo ensangüentado e ferido. 

Roza então fez outra ligação enquanto desferia outro golpe em Dimitri, não para matá-lo, mas pelo menos para mantê-lo desacordado por um tempo.

Ela se dirigiu até o general e seu olhar estava preocupado.  
Os olhos do general se encontraram com os dela, e ele gemeu de dor. 

Então ele começou a falar palavras desconexas no começo, e bem espaçadas. Pelo jeito falar lhe causava intensa dor.

"Não fale." Roza pediu esperando que as coisas andassem mais depressa.

"Fale... Novato... Que..." Ele gemeu de dor e Roza pegou qualquer coisa de pano perto dela e amarrou em uma ferida que jorrava muito sangue, para estancá-lo.

"Diga ao... Novato... Importante... Volturi... Pais..."

Mas ele não falou mais nada.

Deu um gemido de dor mais uma vez e seus olhos lentamente se fecharam e sua cabeça tombou para o lado.

Ao longe, o som de um helicóptero pairava no ar.

A Infiltrada - Nossa Vitória

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 23,Fanfics

Moscou. Rússia.

Quando o helicóptero se distanciou, Roza voltou correndo para dentro da cabana.

Lênin dissera á ela para pegar um aparelho de última geração que havia no esconderijo que conseguia entrar no sistema de qualquer outra máquina em um raio bem grande, e conseguia fazer contato pelo rádio que tivesse.

Ela usou o aparelho e conseguiu parar o helicóptero de turismo noturno, levando viajantes á desfrutar das belezas de Moscou á noite.

A sorte de ele estar passando dez minutos depois do incidente fora tremenda. Roza teve dificuldade pela localização, afinal, a cabana era devidamente protegida e não era vista por cima devido a proteção da máfia para o esconderijo.

Então ela teve que ir até um lugar visível e levar alguns turistas de dentro do avião até a cabana para pegarem o corpo do general ferido. Roza estancou o sangue com pedaços de panos, e o general ainda estava inconsciente.

Tivera que arranjar uma desculpa qualquer de última hora para explicar a situação e acabou falando que seu ex-namorado batera no seu atual enquanto eles estavam curtindo uma temporada na cabana.

Lênin arranjara um jato particular que estava pronto para sair do aeroporto internacional de Moscou e por sorte estava indo até os EUA. Pagara muito caro para que seus passageiros desistissem do vôo, e quando o helicóptero turístico pousou no aeroporto, o generalíssimo foi levado pelo jato até os EUA.

Pelo rádio, conseguiram mudar a trajetória com o controle de aviação, e ir em direção a NSA.

O general valia muito, Lênin sabia, por isso não mediu esforços para pagar pelo jato aquela quantia exorbitante. Sabia que estava no prejuízo, mas sabia que este seria maior se deixasse o militar morrer.

No vôo, um paramédico cuidou de alguns ferimentos do general, e deu alguns remédios para aliviar a dor. Não poderia fazer muitas coisas porque o jato não tinha estrutura, e só o que tinha estava em sua pequena maleta.

O general abriu os olhos por dois segundos, parecendo desnorteado e sussurrou:  
"Sem... Hospitais. Isso é uma ordem."

Ao chegarem da NSA, antes mesmo que o fizessem, uma série de helicópteros da vigilância do local interceptaram o caminho deles. Depois de várias normas de segurança, finalmente viram que era o general, e deixaram o jato pousar no heliporto da NSA.

Dimitri ainda estava estirado no chão, inconsciente.

Roza encontrou Marcus se arrastando no chão segurando as costelas com força.

"Ohmeudeus!" Roza exclamou em russo correndo até ele.

Ao se aproximar ele gemeu e caiu no chão. Roza o ajudou com certa dificuldade a se reerguer enquanto acariciava seus cabelos, carinhosamente.

"Marcus... Marcus..." Dizia seu nome suavemente. "O que aconteceu aqui?"

O homem abriu os olhos lentamente. E aqueles orbes azul piscina a encararam.

"É o preço de amar uma mulher." Ele respondeu fazendo uma careta no final da frase.

"Do que você está falando?" Ela perguntou acariciando seu rosto, seus cabelos e vendo o mafioso fechar os olhos enquanto ronronava com seu carinho.

"Amei uma mulher na vida... Roza... E ela... Trocou-me..." Ele rosnou. "É por isso que não gosto de manter vínculos... Com mulheres..."

Roza ouvia tudo atentamente enquanto uma lágrima caia de seu rosto.

Marcus então tinha aquele comportamento homicida com as mulheres por um trauma do passado.

Claro, problemas com mulheres só poderia ser causado por outra mulher.

Roza sabia que aquele homem machucado em sua frente era perigoso, era um mafioso da máfia inimiga á sua. Ela sabia dos riscos... Dos problemas... Mas tudo o que conseguia ver no momento era um homem ferido, dependente, e precisando dela.

Ela calmamente vergou a cabeça na direção da dele e seus lábios se encostaram a seus lábios machucados.

Marcus ficou sem reação ante a ação daquela mulher.

Quando Roza se distanciou, Marcus a olhou como se fosse pela primeira vez e ali estivesse uma mulher estranha.

Roza meneou a cabeça rapidamente e suspirou: "Vamos Marcus. Eu vou cuidar de você."

NSA.

Era noite quando Bella finalmente voltou para seu dormitório. Deixara o baú do jeito que encontrara, e permanecera com a chave da corrente. Se o general perguntasse, poderia dizer que ele esquecera e guardara até eventualidade posterior.

Colocara também como colar, tocando a chave sempre que se lembrava dos motivos do general.

Sua cabeça rodava de informações, e ela subiu meio grogue até sua cama no beliche, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e observando o teto a um metro de sua cabeça.

A vida era feita de escolhas, e ele poderia escolher seguir a vida, superar tudo e buscar alguma felicidade ou alguma família.

Mas aquele fora o caminho pelo qual ele desejara trilhar seus passos.

E o resultado estava ali. Na frente de todos.

Apesar de haver um "por que" do comportamento do general Cullen, não significava que ele tinha que ser daquele jeito.

Bella abanou a cabeça tentando simplesmente manter o assunto "general" longe. Não era problema dela... Mas ao mesmo tempo era.

Afinal... Foram os Volturi quem mataram seus pais, e ela membro da máfia Volturi.

O que o general faria quando descobrisse sobre ela?

Ela bufou e enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro.

Ela já tinha problemas demais. Tantos.

Por que isso para uma pessoa só?

Ela rolou na cama por um longo tempo, ainda mais pelo barulho dos roncos do infeliz do beliche debaixo.

Nos campos centrais da NSA o jatinho pousava. O general McCarthy ainda com roupas de dormir e com o rosto sonolento lentamente saiu do prédio.

Alice foi a próxima a vir com um roupão sendo amarrado na cintura.

"De onde veio esse jato?" Emmet perguntou.

Mas o homem que vinha no avião não lhe disse nada, apenas informou que as ordens era entregar o homem ali.

Não quiseram dar mais nenhuma informação, até que McCarthy viu retirarem uma maca do avião.

Quando viu o rosto do general Cullen seus olhos abrirem em choque.

"E-Edward...?"

"O QUE ACONTECEU COM ELE? ONDE ELE ESTAVA?" Alice brandiu interceptando o rapaz.

"Leve-o para um hospital! Não para a NSA! Ele está muito ferido!" McCarthy gritou e outros subordinados começaram a se aglomerar nos jardins.

"Ele agora está inconsciente, mas no avião disse que não queria ser levado a hospitais!"

"Mas que se dane!"

"Ele disse que era uma ordem."

"Mas é a vida dele!"

"Emmet... Vamos levá-lo para a enfermaria, chamaremos um médico." Alice apontou desesperada.

-

Bella não sabia que horas eram quando foi derrubada de sua cama. Ela gemeu de dor no chão enquanto olhava com os olhos semicerrados para o infeliz.

Ela logo pensou que era o general Cullen. Ele que costumava derrubá-la da cama, mas se surpreendeu ao ver Jasper com o rosto entre preocupação e choque.

"O que foi? Cadê meus direitos, pelo amor de Deus?"

"Bella, Alice está te chamando na enfermaria!"

"HEY, CALA A BOCA AE!" Um dos novatos gritou de sua cama enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Bella com raiva saiu do quarto fechando a porta em um estrondo só para irritar os colegas de quarto. Ouviu alguns xingamentos e depois olhou com raiva para Jasper.

"O que há?"

"É melhor... Você ver..."

Bella notou que fosse o que fosse era algo importante. Então ignorando até suas roupas e seu estado seguiu Jasper até a enfermaria.

O corredor estava apinhado de subordinados e o general McCarthy dava ordens para voltarem aos seus leitos, quanta menos gente melhor e blábláblá.

O que havia acontecido afinal? Bella coçou os olhos ainda sonolenta enquanto buscava espaço por meio daquelas pessoas.

"EVANS! Finalmente!" McCarthy acenou.

Ela e Jasper entraram na enfermaria e Alice veio ao encontro dela com as mãos tremendo, nervosa.

"CLAIRE!" Saudou ao vê-la. "Desculpe chamá-la esse horário, mas... Eu preciso de todos os ajudantes aqui."

"Quem morreu?" Bella debochou, embora ninguém riu da tentativa de humor dela.

Jasper começou a balbuciar coisas que não davam para entender, enquanto Bella exaltada, já que ninguém informava para ela o que estava acontecendo, irrompeu quarto adentro se perguntando quem a acordara as três da manhã e causara toda aquela comoção de subordinados nos corredores.

Foi com choque que percebeu que era o general Cullen no leito.

Deitado, com os olhos fechados, com machucados pelo rosto e por todo o corpo. Despiram o general só o deixando com a cueca e um lençol que reforçava a cobertura daquela parte.

Bella encarou o corpo inerte do homem que uma vez pensara ser invencível.

Encarou o corpo do homem que ela vira lutar e que se assemelhara a um deus do boxe.

Encarou o corpo do homem que durante décadas se fechara em si mesmo e no passado.

Encarou o general Cullen, o grande, o rude, o frio, o violento, o generalíssimo, agora dependente... Impotente... Estirado naquela cama, entre a vida e a morte.

Dizer que Bella entrara em choque seria algo carinhoso de se dizer.

Se tivesse uma coisa que ela não esperara ver em toda sua vida, era AQUELE homem em uma cama de enfermaria.

Um médico do hospital local estava o examinando. Dissera que o general fraturara o rádio do braço, e uma ou duas costelas. Os outros ferimentos não eram tão graves quanto o resto apesar da aparência deles denunciar o contrário.

O general retomou a consciência duas horas depois de estar na enfermaria. E o que ele disse foi uma ordem:

"Não... Hospital. Aqui."

Ninguém ousava ir contra ele, mesmo ele não podendo usar seu bastão se o mandassem para um hospital.

Bella ficou o tempo todo encostada na porta vendo o médico cuidar do general que ainda estava dormindo.

Ele não acordara desde horas atrás quando chegara e o médico achava que era alguma defesa do organismo dele. Receitou alguns remédios e pediu a Alice que cuidasse dos ferimentos superficiais.

Alice disse que Bella tinha boas mãos e que quando havia ferimentos nos novatos, ela era quem ajudava.

"Não, ouça... Eu acho que..." Começou tentando escapar.

"Vamos, Claire." Alice pressionou sorrindo fracamente. Ela parecia mais preocupada com a situação de qualquer outra pessoa. Parecia que ela sabia o que estava por trás de tudo. "Eu tenho que conversar com o doutor."

Bella mordeu os lábios e lentamente assentiu.

Alice sorriu mais uma vez e acenou para o médico segui-la. Quando eles fecharam a porta do quarto, Bella se voltou para o general hesitante com medo que ele acordasse a qualquer momento.

Suspirou, achando ridículo esse seu temor, e pegou tudo o necessário para os curativos. Não pôde evitar se lembrar do dia do acampamento em que cuidara dos ferimentos dele.

Sentou-se ao seu lado no leito, e ficou analisando seu rosto. Era incrível como o general demonstrava respeito mesmo na cama.

Bella teve que sorrir com isso. Era algo tão... Simplesmente ele.

Suspirou novamente e começou a limpar os ferimentos do rosto com uma delicadeza e exatidão que até ela chegou a estranhar.

Talvez o certo fosse socar o algodão nas fuças dele, mas ela... Não conseguia.

Seu olhar trazia uma ternura e preocupação com o homem, e sua mente lutava para achar que ali era qualquer novato comum lhe dizendo que suas mãos eram boas, e não o generalíssimo e suas três estrelas.

Foi naquele momento que Bella percebeu algo que a fez paralisar e logo afastar as mãos do corpo do homem.

Aquele era o general Cullen. O homem que teria que matar.

Ela teria que terminar o serviço dos Volturi. Matar o filho de Esme e Carlisle Cullen. O filho que atrapalhou o romance de Marcus e Esme.

Mas mesmo assim, lá estava ela cuidando dele?

Ela franziu a testa olhando para o maquinário que soltava "bips" com as batidas de seu coração. O certo para ela seria uma linha reta surgir naquela máquina indicando que o homem não atrapalharia mais sua missão, sua vida, sua mente, ou mexesse tanto com seu ser.

Matá-lo seria a solução para tudo.

Seria tão fácil se ele não existisse.

E o melhor era que o que quer que fizesse ninguém poderia culpá-la. O estado dele estava instável, se morresse, poderia ser algo considerado inevitável.

Tudo tão fácil... Tudo tão ao alcance de suas mãos.

Bella chegou a guardar o algodão e parar de cuidar dos ferimentos. Não percebeu até aquele momento que suas mãos tremiam.

Não sabia por que, mas simplesmente não conseguia encarar o general. Era como se tivesse vergonha e culpa pelo o que fosse fazer.

"Pensa Bella... Pensa..." Ela segurou a cabeça com as mãos, fazendo pressão para ver se alguma coisa era espremida de dentro dela.

Mas tudo o que achou foi sua razão dizendo para matá-lo.

E seu coração lhe informando que não poderia fazer aquilo.

Então se lembrou... Lembrou-se de cada momento juntos. De cada humilhação, luta, palavras rancorosas, foras, momentos de mágoa, angústia, treinamento...

Mas também se lembrou do nascer do sol, dele dormindo, na barraca, ele salvando-a do rio, de Felix... Ele... Ao seu lado... Seu general... Seu treinador.

A coragem para matá-lo não vinha.

Na Itália parecia tão fácil... Matar o homem, pronto.

E ela odiava o general, não teria que ser fácil também?

Tudo o que ela queria era alguém para conversar, alguém que ela não tivesse restrições, alguém em que ela confiasse.

Mas esse alguém não existia. Era só ela.

Ele lhe salvara a vida uma vez.

Estava na hora dela poupar a vida dele. Pelo menos... Por enquanto.

Ela então sorriu fracamente, e voltou a encarar o rosto do general.

Aproximou-se de seu rosto bem esculpido e juntou seus lábios a sua orelha, murmurando com os olhos fechados a seguinte frase:

"Você vai ficar bom. Eu vou fazer você ficar bom... Estamos quites." Seus lábios pressionaram a orelha dele por longos segundos, até por fim ela suspirar e voltar à posição normal se sentindo mais leve como nunca antes em sua vida.

Se houvesse no final do ano na NSA uma medalha para melhor auxiliar de enfermeira, esta medalha seria recebida sem dúvidas pela novata Evans.

Até Alice começou a recuar da mulher e praticamente era Bella quem fazia tudo por ele. Remédios no soro, alimento, trocar ataduras, tudo era Bella.

E Bella fazia tudo com um carinho, quase com uma devoção. Como se ela TIVESSE que cuidar bem do general, TIVESSE que mantê-lo vivo.

Como se ela QUISESSE que ele estivesse vivo.

Era tão bonito a mulher chegar correndo de um treinamento, suada e descabelada e perguntando se o general havia acordado ou se ele tinha sofrido alguma alteração em seu estado clínico.

Até Jasper que era outro auxiliar ficou meio surpreendido. Afinal, eles não se odiavam e tudo?

Quando tocava no assunto com Bella, ela lhe dizia que estava fazendo seu trabalho, mas todos que viam aquilo de perto se deparavam com algo muito mais forte.

Muito mais forte do que Bella imaginava. Se imaginava.

Jacob não teve vez. Tentou abordar Bella, mas ela sempre ou estava no treinamento, ou na enfermaria.

O cara começou a ficar com o orgulho ferido.

Havia também o campeonato. Bella não treinara mais e simplesmente desistira de participar.

Ganhar o campeonato seria para dizer que era forte e boa. Mas ao general. E se ele não assistisse, não havia mais sentido então.

E se fosse carma do destino ou não, quando ele abriu os olhos pela primeira vez em alguns dias, quem estava lá era Bella.

Ela estava na sala anexa ao quarto folheando uma revista distraidamente esperando que Alice voltasse. Jasper estava treinamento para o campeonato e ela ficara ali.

Ouviu um resmungo vindo do quarto, e no mesmo instante largou a revista e foi naquela direção com um analgésico nas mãos.

Dirigiu-se até o soro para colocar o remédio, mas ao invés disso encontrou os olhos intensamente verdes do general.

Ele a olhou longamente como se não a reconhecesse, e por fim resmungou enquanto fechava os olhos.

"Que dia é hoje...?"

Ela engoliu em seco. "Quinta feira."

O general mentalmente fez as contas e percebeu que desde o terceiro dia de sua viagem para a Rússia, fazia mais três dias.

Bufou ao se lembrar de tudo, mas estranhamente não conseguia sentir tanta raiva como antes.

Era como se só o fato de ter descarregado o que estava em seu peito por tanto tempo e que ele nunca falara para ninguém, simplesmente o tivesse deixado mais leve. Embora ainda se sentisse amargurado por não ter conseguido e ainda estar naquela situação.

Soubera que estava em um helicóptero pelo movimento das paredes. Desconfiava de algo, e por fim optou por não ser enviado a um hospital.

Hospital significava muito mais mídia, muito mais mídia significava investigações.

Investigações significavam sua ligação com a máfia.

Na NSA ele poderia controlar as línguas e inventar qualquer coisa para os diretores e afins.

Quando ele estava mergulhado em sua inconsciência, de repente ele ficou mais calmo por dentro. Como se alguma melhor, não um calmante, mas algo que transmitisse paz houvesse surtido algum efeito nele.

Não sabia explicar o que... Mas finalmente conseguira abrir os olhos e se ver na enfermaria da NSA.

"O que está acontecendo por aí?" Ele perguntou nunca desviando de seu olhar. Bella suspirou e se sentou ao seu lado na cama, ficando perto de seu corpo estirado.

Começou a contar sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Os treinamentos, o que as pessoas estavam dizendo, o campeonato, as pessoas que vieram visitá-lo, mas encontrara-o ainda inconsciente.

O general nunca desviava o olhar do seu, e ouvia tudo com muita atenção. Quando soube que McCarthy estava tentando descobrir o que ele estava fazendo, ele rosnou e desviou o olhar bufando para o teto.

Bella olhou para seu rosto e por fim ele se voltou para ela, com um sentimento diferente refletido em seus olhos.

"Você sabe onde eu estava."

Bella engoliu em seco e permaneceu com um vinco na testa, confusa.

"Não sei general." Afirmou.

Ele fechou os olhos minimamente como se estivesse cansado, e logo voltou a abri-los.

"Sabe..." Repetiu com a voz rouca e sua mão lentamente se ergueu e Bella notou confusa e rígida ela se encaminhar até seu coração que batia já descompassado.

A mão do general permaneceu ali por um tempo, até que por fim Bella percebeu que ele estava pegando algo.

A corrente.

Esquecera-se completamente naquela confusão toda que a carregava consigo.

Engoliu em seco mais uma vez e retirou a corrente passando-a pela cabeça e estendendo ao general.

"Você esqueceu na sala de treinamento."

Ela estendeu para ele, mas sua mão recusou. Ele fechou os olhos mais uma vez, o cansaço era aparente, e disse:

"É teu."

Bella olhou para aquele homem, chocada.

"Meu? O que... Mas..."

"Shi novato. Não fale muito..." Ele rosnou provavelmente sentindo alguma dor de cabeça. "É só aceitar. Você sabe agora coisas que ninguém sabe... É teu."

Bella engoliu em seco e apertou a corrente em suas mãos.

A corrente que o general sempre carregava consigo era dela agora...

A luva que ele adorava... Era dela agora.

O que mais o general daria a ela que lhe era valioso?

Bella observou o rosto cansado do homem a sua frente, e mordendo os lábios e os emudecendo, por fim, perguntou:

"Valeu à pena?"

Ele voltou a abrir os olhos. Sabia exatamente do que ela estava falando.

Bella teve certeza naquele momento que o general estava tentando se vingar e de algum modo saíra ferido.

Ele olhou para o teto, e por fim, suspirou:

"Sinceramente... Pensei que me sentiria melhor..."

E foram com aquelas poucas palavras que ele disse, mas que tinha tanto significado para ambos, que ele fechou os olhos e por fim voltou a dormir.

Palavras que desmentiam uma vida inteira. Palavras simples... Poucas... Que informaram ao general o tipo de vida que ele estava levando até então. O tipo de vida errada que ele cultivara nos últimos vinte e quatro anos.

E que estava na hora de mudar.

Já fazia uma semana que tudo ocorrera e o campeonato seria dali dois dias. Todos estavam entusiasmados, mas Bella nem um pouco.

Remexia a comida do almoço com a colher na esperança que alguma coisa anti-tédio lhe invadisse.

Helena não parava de perguntar á ela como estava o gatíssimo generalíssimo, em suas próprias palavras.

Bella simplesmente rosnava, e continuava a brincar com a comida.

Ao informar a todos que não participaria do campeonato, ficaram assustados. Afinal, sabiam que Evans estava se preparando há meses para este e agora quando este chegava, ela simplesmente desistia?

As inscrições acabavam naquela tarde, e ela se amofinava no tédio cada vez mais.

O general Cullen estava bem melhor. Já sentava, e os ferimentos estavam bem melhores.

Ele inventara uma história qualquer para quem quisesse ouvir sobre seus ferimentos, e ele mentia tão bem que todos acreditaram e simplesmente deixaram de lado quaisquer suspeitas.

"Hey, Evans!" Bella ouviu a voz de McCarthy e virou a cabeça por cima do ombro para o general.

"Sim, general?" Postou continência.

"Edward quer falar com você."

"Comigo?" Perguntou confusa.

McCarthy assentiu e Bella se levantou transtornada perguntando a si mesma o que raios aquele homem queria com ela.

Ao chegar à enfermaria o general assistia TV com uma expressão de tédio. Alguns subordinados instalaram uma em seu quarto – privilégios de ser dono daquele lugar, como ele mesmo dizia.

Ao ver Bella se aproximando, ele olhou para Bella severamente, e ela reconheceu o olhar que ele sempre lhe dava quando estava zangado.

Ou seja, sempre.

O que ela tinha feito agora?

"Mandou chamar, general?"

"Venha aqui." O general mandou.

Bella não foi.

"Será que vou ter que lembrá-la que apesar das circunstâncias eu ainda sou seu general e treinador?"

Ela rolou os olhos e se aproximou alguns passos.

O general bufou.

"Será que eu vou ter que puxá-la até aqui eu mesmo?" Ele fez força para se levantar, mas Bella foi mais rápida e colocando a mão em seus ombros o empurrou para baixo, para voltar a deitar-se.

"Não pode forçar, general." Ela disse com a voz seca. Suas mãos ficaram mais tempo do que devia em seus ombros, e ela tirou rapidamente ao perceber isso.

"Bobagem." Ele revirou os olhos, e então a encarou sério. "Novato faz quanto tempo que está na NSA?"

"Sete meses, general." Ela franziu o cenho.

"Faz quanto tempo que eu te treino?"

"Quase três."

"Então você pode me explicar por que raios não vai participar da porra do campeonato?"

OPS...

Ela olhou para ele assombrada.

"Como sabe?"

Ele bufou. "Eu ainda mando aqui esqueceu?"

Ela revirou os olhos. "Deveria saber."

"Novato, eu por acaso tenho cara de idiota?"

"É..."

"Então," Ele continuou antes mesmo que ela respondesse. "Você acha que eu perdi preciosos tempos com você, por você, para nada? Para você enfiar essa sua bunda em uma cadeira e não dar uns belos de uns socos na fuça de alguns?"

Bella riu.

"Não vejo graça alguma aqui, novato."

"General..." Ela levantou os olhos e o encarou. "Faz tempo que eu não treino. E... Eu estava vendo minhas adversárias, e elas..." Bufou. "São muito boas."

"Mas você é mais." Ele disse com firmeza encarando firme seus olhos.

Bella se calou encarando seus olhos verdes.

Ela engoliu em seco tentando desviar o olhar.

"Ual... Você me elogiando."

"Não, estou me elogiando." Ele revirou os olhos. "Afinal eu fiz um belo trabalho como treinador."

Ela riu. O clima ficou leve entre os dois e era um daqueles momentos raros que ela gostava de ficar com o general, mas logo passava como sempre.

"O que eu estou tentando dizer novato..." Ele continuou olhando para o teto. "É que esse ano... Eu não vou poder participar do campeonato, não vou poder ganhar mais um prêmio consecutivo..." Ele bufou como se realmente tivesse amargurado por isso, mas Bella sabia que era só drama da parte dele. "Então... Eu vou abrir uma exceção."

Ele então a olhou. "Se você ganhar o campeonato, eu vou considerar como se eu tivesse ganhado. O seu prêmio vai ser o meu prêmio."

Bella engoliu em seco mais uma vez.

Ela não sabia o que dizer. O general estava sendo diferente naquele momento. Ele estava falando daquele jeito dele, mas o teor das palavras era quase... Doce.

"Eu não sei..." Ela murmurou. "As inscrições já vão acabar hoje..."

"Então o que ainda faz aqui?" Ele rosnou.

Bella olhou para as mãos e depois para o homem em sua frente.

"Eu participarei."

O general então assentiu voltando à atenção a TV se fingindo de indiferente.

"É melhor correr."

Bella correu o mais rápido que pôde até a sala de treinamento onde dois subordinados estavam recebendo as inscrições.

Ao chegar lá notou que eles já estavam recolhendo os papéis e se levantando.

"ESPERA! ESPERA!" Gritou agitando as mãos e correndo em direção a eles toda esbaforida.

"Já acabaram as inscrições." Um subordinado mal encarado disse sem nem mesmo olhar para a cara dela.

"Ouça... Só faz cinco minutos que acabou o prazo. Não custa nada."

"Você está na NSA, deveria saber que horário é lei." O outro mal encarado disse.

"Foram ordens do generalíssimo." Ela disse usando da carta da manga.

Logo os dois pararam o que estavam fazendo e encararam Bella como se ela fosse de outro mundo.

"Ordens de quem?"

"Vocês ouviram bem," Ela sorriu marotamente. "Sabe, vocês deveriam saber que sou a auxiliar da enfermaria, e estava cuidando dele... Então como irei explicar á ele que vocês não deixaram eu me inscrever, porque eu estava cuidando dele? Nossa... Ele vai ficar uma fera."

Os dois se entreolharam e por fim assentiram, derrotados.

"Fala logo seu nome."

Dois dias depois, o campeonato começara.

Uma grande festa. A sala de treinamentos da NSA pareceu ficar maior com as arquibancadas que colocaram ali para as pessoas que de fora iam assistir as lutas.

O campeonato de boxe de verão da NSA era muito conhecido, prestigiado e várias pessoas compareciam.

Bella estava no vestiário, nervosa e dando pulinhos para se aquecer dentro do top e shorts que usava.

"Hoje é o grande dia filho de um pai..." Jasper apareceu com seu calção azul e seu roupão que lembrava manto de rei tamanho era o dourado que ali havia.

"Credo Jasper... Quer cegar os olhos dos adversários antes de lutar?"

Ele sorriu e começou a rodopiar para dar melhores vistas de seu lindo roupão.

"Filho de um pai, né? Minha mãe quem fez."

Bella rolou os olhos para o amigo.

"Aliás, eu te falei um monte para minha mãe. Ela quer te conhecer."

"Hein?" Bella grunhiu com os olhos arregalados. Aquele Whitlock endoidara?

Dali a alguns minutos a chave com os adversários da primeira fase estavam dispostos em um papel pregado na parede.

Surpreendentemente, percebeu que lutaria com Helena.

Ela sorriu maquiavelicamente ao ver aquilo, e flexionou os punhos ansiando por aquele momento.

O campeonato duraria quatro dias. O primeiro dia os participantes que ganhassem passariam para as quartas de final, depois semifinais, e no quarto dia era a final.

No ringue, havia o juiz baixinho e gordinho já preparado e uma mulher de shortinho e top indecentes com uma plaquinha na mão.

Os homens na platéia assoviavam para ela quando passava.

Finalmente depois de algumas primeiras lutas, e do discurso de abertura de McCarthy, foi à vez de Bella.

Helena estava já do outro lado do ringue em seu banco tomando um grande gole de água. Deu um sorrisinho sarcástico para Bella que devolveu com uma careta do Shrek.

Bella não tinha seu treinador para lhe dizer o que fazer para colocá-la para cima e falar para acabar com as fuças da outra, mas tinha em sua mente cada aula, cada treinamento naquela mesma sala, naquele mesmo ringue.

Olhou para as luvas em suas mãos. A mesma luva que ele ganhara quatro campeonatos, agora era dela. E tinha que honrá-las.

Um filme de todos os importantes ensinamentos de Edward passou por sua cabeça e ela se sentiu mais confiante.

Segundos antes de começar a lutar, ela procurou pela imagem dele no meio do mar de pessoas, mas ele não estava lá.

Suspirou, e tomou mais um gole d'água. Ela iria ganhar aquela porra!

"E AQUI ESTAMOS NA LUTA DO PESO LEVE! DO LADO ESQUERDO, HELENA SCHMID DE MASSACHUSSETES!"

Houve alguns aplausos fracos na platéia.

"E DO MEU LADO DIREITO CLAIRE EVANS, DA NSA, FORTE. G. MARYLAND!"

Houve aplausos mais fortes devido à presença maior de pessoas da cidade da NSA.

Jasper gritou alguma coisa sobre "ela é a mais filha de um pai que existe."

Houve um silêncio constrangedor enquanto todos olhavam para a cara de Jasper, que logo corava e se escondia atrás da toalha.

A luta começou e houve três rounds. No terceiro, Bella conseguiu prender Helena no chão do ringue, e houve os dez segundos do juiz, e lá estava à vencedora!

Sorriu quando sua mão foi levantada para a platéia, se sentindo realizada pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Houve outras lutas aquele dia, e nos outros consecutivos.

Bella notou uma mulher chamada Tanya que era tenente do exercito. Ela era muito boa.

Bella ficou impressionada e meio temerosa. Mas logo se lembrou das palavras do general "você é a melhor."

Sua sorte era que as chaves das duas eram distintas. E Bella ganhara certa fama, pois estava ganhando todas as lutas.

Então finalmente fora classificada para a final, e nada mais nada menos que Tanya era sua adversária.

No almoço esta passou por seu lado e deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

"Então essa é a famosa Evans?" Olhou Bella de cima abaixo com um olhar de desdém. "Não sabiam que deixavam franguinhos participarem."

Bella devolveu com outro sorriso irônico, e alfinetou. "Nem tão pouco eu achava que permitiam pessoas tão velhas participarem."

Tanya fechou a cara e lhe lançou um olhar mortífero. "Vamos ver quem ganha aquele cinturão, NSA."

"Ok, tenente." Bella seguiu a mulher se distanciar perfurando suas costas.

Jasper ao lado dela, que em sua categoria fora desclassificado nas seminais, assoviou.

"Poxa Evans, estou sentindo que essa vai ser a luta mais filha de um pai de todos os tempos."

O general Cullen observou McCarthy entrar em seu quarto na enfermaria, preocupado.  
Por mais que Edward mandasse que fosse enviado para seu quarto, o medico e Alice afirmava que ele não poderia sair dali pelos menos por mais alguns dias.

Ele estava morrendo de tédio e queria estar em outro lugar mais interessante:

No campeonato.

Ele sabia de tudo o que estava acontecendo por McCarthy que lhe contava e Edward se sentiu orgulhoso pela novata por saber que ela estava na final.

Sabia que não o decepcionaria.

McCarthy em sua frente coçou a nuca e parecia preocupado com algo.

"Que foi Emmet?"

"Sei lá... Eu estou meio que preocupado com Evans."

"Por quê?"

"Aquela tenente é osso duro de roer viu... E parece que ela não medirá esforços para pegar Evans de jeito. Vi-as meio que se atracando no almoço hoje."

Edward rolou os olhos. "Ela é boa também, Emmet."

O amigo olhou para o outro na cama por algum tempo e por fim suspirou.

"Tomara que ela vença. E pena que não dá para você assistir..."

"Pena nada." Cullen grunhiu arrancando o lençol que cobria seu corpo. "Eu vou lá assistir."

McCarthy se aproximou dele e o impediu.

"Olha aqui Emmet. Eu vou sim sair dessa porra de cama e assistir aquela final, e não vai ser você ou médico algum que me impedirá."

"Mas você está fraco..."

"Que fraco o quê." Edward rolou os olhos. "Eu estou é me comendo de tédio aqui dentro. Vamos, eu quero assistir essa final nem que seja a única coisa que eu faça em minha vida."

No vestiário Bella estava nervosa. Nunca fora de roer unha, mas estava fazendo nesse momento.

Jasper olhou preocupado para a colega e suspirou.

"Ei Evans... Se você não ganhar, não tem importância. Você chegou à final. Isso é uma coisa extremamente filha de um pai."

Bella rolou os olhos enquanto bufava. "Como você é legal em colocar toda sua confiança filha de um pai em mim, Whitlock."

"Não, quer dizer... Não que eu ache que você não vá conseguir... Mas, sabe..."

"Ok, não tente consertar." Bella fez um gesto displicente com as mãos.

O horário foi se arrastando e a sala de treinamento estava cada vez mais apinhada de gente. Bella espiou pela porta, e suspirou nervosamente.

Nunca fora de sentir medo por algo, mas tinha medo de não ganhar o campeonato.

Ela sabia que nem era tanto por ela... Mas pelo general.

Se não ganhasse, o general também não ganharia.

Não sabia por que diabos estava com aquelas pensamentos na cabeça, mas lá estavam eles, e ela nada poderia fazer.

Por fim à hora H chegou e ela deu mais uma vez os pulinhos para se preparar enquanto entrava no ringue sendo aplaudida por boa parte da platéia. Acomodou-se no banquinho e colocou o protetor na boca. Tanya entrou segundos depois sorrindo como se já tivesse ganhado.

As duas se encararam dos lados opostos do ringue, e Bella rolou os olhos ao ver a mulher torcer as mãos umas nas outras em sinal de enforcamento ou o que quer que aquela tenente idiota loira oxigenada queria passar.

A mulher da plaquinha indicou o primeiro round. O juiz apitou e as duas começaram a luta se movendo em movimentos circulares pelo ringue com os punhos empunhados na altura do queixo e os olhos atentos a qualquer movimento.

Quando por fim os movimentos começaram, Bella seguia o mantra em sua cabeça. As imagens do general ensinando-lhe tomavam seus pensamentos:

"Use a precisão de uma calma, e a força de uma raiva. Nunca se esqueça disso."

Denalli era realmente boa. Bella estava tão focada naquela luta que parecia que só havia ela e a mulher ali.

A platéia estava toda tensa, envergadas para frente acompanhando cada movimento da final feminina de peso leve.

Eles sabiam que aquelas duas eram muito boas, e era uma das finais mais esperadas do campeonato de verão da NSA.

Jasper estava ao lado do ringue mordendo as unhas, a mãe dele estava ao seu lado olhando para as coxas torneadas das mulheres e anotando mentalmente procurar a primeira academia que oferecesse aulas de boxe.

A mãe de Jasper era uma figura. Era um pirua louca, que usava uma peruca dourada que insistia em dizer que era natural.

Tinha mania de chamar todos de "Desconjuro." Era realmente irritante.

Houve uma série de rounds que foram parados por causa do tempo máximo. Até o juiz estava tenso com a situação.

Bella sabia que havia o recorde mundial de rounds e horas de luta. A luta de boxe mais longa fora com os americanos Andy Bowen e Jack Burke, em Nova Orleans, Louisiana. Durou 110 rounds e 7h18min até ser declarado empate.

Havia tido nove rounds sendo que no amador – que era o que eles estavam sendo considerados – o tempo de round era de três minutos. Dois para a luta, um para descanso.

As duas já estavam suando horrores e cansadas, mas havia uma fúria em seus olhos que indicava que passariam por cima de tudo para ganharem o cinturão e o troféu para a organização que participava que se localizavam em uma mesa toda enfeitada a poucos metros do ringue.

Tanya chocou contra os fios do ringue e Bella também. Chegaram a se derrubar mutuamente, houve vários socos fortes, houve pausas para água onde Jasper dizia a Bella que estava indo bem que ela estava arrasando, mas ela sabia que não era assim.

Houve uma vez que Bella perdeu o controle e partiu para cima de Tanya desferindo golpes proibidos para o boxe.

"SEPARA! SEPARA!" O juiz aplacou e cada uma foi pro seu canto.

Se a coisa continuasse como estava indo, Bella sabia que perderia aquela luta.

Suspirou e derrubou água em seu rosto enquanto ajustava mais uma vez o protetor bucal.

Foi no 10º Round que as coisas mudaram.

Não se ouvia muito barulho a não ser os que a luta proporcionava, pois a atenção de todos estava voltada para aquele ringue e poucas coisas chamavam a atenção delas.

Bella estava extremamente cansada, uma espécie de torpor tomava seu corpo. Tudo aconteceu por um único deslize... Um milésimo de segundo.

Foi o tempo necessário para Tanya envergar o braço para trás e devolvê-lo ao rosto de Bella com tanta força que fez com que ela caísse logo depois no chão.

Bella cuspiu sangue no chão do ringue e arfava caída enquanto Tanya esperava de pé ao seu lado com um sorriso vitorioso.

Seria nocaute?

O juiz agachou-se ao lado de Bella e começou a bater no ringue com a mão espalmadas contando os segundos. Bella grunhiu se sentindo tão cansada como nunca antes em sua vida.

As pessoas mordiam as unhas ansiosas e esperando para ver se ela levantaria.  
E tudo aconteceu em câmera letra.

De um lado o juiz contando os segundos acompanhado por Tanya que já sorria como se o prêmio fosse seu.

Então a cabeça de Bella envergou para o lado e ela o viu.

Ali na porta da sala de treinamento estava o general Cullen olhando para ela.

Ao seu lado estava McCarthy que olhava a cena com pesar.

Era como se o mundo tivesse parado no olhar que os dois compartilharam naquele momento.

Ela, no chão daquele ringue a poucos segundos de perder o título de campeã do campeonato.

Ele olhando para ela e com o olhar lhe dizendo que confiava nela. Que ela tinha forças sim, para continuar.

Pareceu que os dois não precisavam de palavras. O general assentiu levemente com a cabeça, afirmando algo, e Bella sentiu algo estranho bater em seu peito como uma onda que se quebra na beira do mar.

Ela fechou os olhos por milésimos de segundos, e seu coração começou a martelar compassadamente em seu peito.

Tum Tum... Tum Tum... Tum Tum...

A memória dos mais belos olhos verdes ainda fixadas em sua mente.

Então ela fechou as mãos em punho e quanto o juiz contava os oito segundos, e todos já perdiam as esperanças de que Bella levantasse, ela simplesmente... Levantou.

Suas mãos fechadas em punho, sua mandíbula apertada em uma expressão severa, e corpo rígido erguido no ringue.

Uma explosão de aplausos ecoou no ar, e Tanya olhou para ela como se não acreditasse no que estivesse vendo.

"Quem vai ganhar essa porra sou eu, tenente de merda." Bella cuspiu as palavras da cara dela, que rosnou.

A sorte dela era que no campeonato poderia dizer aquelas coisas, por que em qualquer situação seria imperdoável. Se a denunciasse, era só dizer que fora pelo calor do momento, mas também estava pouco se lixando.

"ELA É MINHA AMIGA! É MINHA AMIGA FILHA DE UM PAI!"

"MAS SENHORAS E SENHORES. VEJAM QUE CENA IMPRESSIONANTE. TEREMOS MAIS ROUNDS PELO JEITO!" O locutor apontou extasiado.

"Por que tanto?" Tanya murmurou para Bella. Somente ela ouviu.

Bella deu um sorriso irônico. "Se eu te disser que não sei, acreditará em mim?"

Tanya rosnou e Bella sorriu se voltando ao seu banquinho e tomando água.

Dali um minuto o round voltou. Seu corpo parecia que estava melhor, como se a luta tivesse acabado de começar.

Dali mais dois rounds, Bella reuniu toda a força que tinha e desferiu um soco em Tanya.

Nocaute.

O juiz contou os dez segundos. Tanya não conseguira levantar, sua cabeça estava zonza e ela se encontrava desorientada pela força do golpe.

Seu treinador gritava com ela para levantar, para não ser fraca, mas ela permaneceu ali enquanto o juiz levantava a mão de Bella e indicava a vencedora.

O furor foi imenso, e Edward do lado de fora sorriu com o canto da boca ao ver a mulher receber o cinturão com um sorriso enorme brotando em seu rosto.

O gosto da vitória.

"Esse é meu novato."

Bella recebeu o troféu que seria para a NSA e o cinturão que valia muito. Ela o ergueu para as pessoas que aplaudiram e sorriram.

"CLAIRE EVANS, A VENCEDORA DO PESO LEVE FEMININO DO CAMPEONATO DE VERÃO DA NSA!"

Jasper subiu no ringue e levantou Bella no colo gritando como ela era uma filha de um pai.

O locutor por fim perguntou a Bella:

"Diga a todos nós porque você acha que ganhou o campeonato?"

Bella então ainda suando e feliz pegou o microfone e sorriu:

"Eu simplesmente tive..." Ela sorriu e olhou em direção a porta onde o general se encontrava. Encontrou seu olhar e murmurou: "O melhor treinador do mundo."

Quando por fim a euforia foi terminando, e Bella devidamente tomada banho e descansada, ela ficou analisando seu cinturão.

Ele era lindo. Ficou ao lado de sua luva e analisou as duas.

Aquela luva ganhara cinco campeonatos. Quatro do general e um dela. Ela havia a honrado.

Havia feito a coisa certa, e nunca se sentiu tão realizada como naquele momento.

As pessoas foram dormindo, mas Bella não o conseguia. Por fim, caminhou por entre os corredores escuros até a enfermaria. Abriu a porta e espiou. Vazia.

Entrou e um som de TV baixinho impregnou seus ouvidos. O general deveria estar assistindo-a.

Caminhou em direção ao quarto com o cinturão na mão e lentamente espiou o recinto.

Estava escuro e ligeiramente iluminado pela luz azul que ia mudando de tons e cores que provinha da TV.

Olhou para a cama e encontrou o general Cullen com os olhos fechados.

Provavelmente havia dormido assistindo-a.

Bella sorriu fracamente, e entrou com a ponta dos pés.

Ela analisou mais seu rosto para ver se ele abria os olhos ou não. Mas ele não o fez.

Ela se dirigiu até a TV e desligou, deixando o quarto no silêncio somente quebrado pelo vento do sereno e os grilos cricrilando do lado de fora da janela.

Bella caminhou em direção a cama e se sentou ao lado dela analisando o rosto do homem que ela odiava.

Sim, ela o odiava, mas aprendera a conviver com ele.

E isso era bom.

Ela suspirou e murmurou:

"Eu ganhei general... Eu ganhei..." Ela então sorriu fracamente na escuridão. "E você ganhou também."

Ela então mordeu os lábios e colocou o cinturão no colo dele. Quando ele acordasse se depararia com ele ali.

Sorriu olhando para o cinturão depois para o rosto do homem.

Nunca percebera até aquele momento como o general era bonito. Ou talvez, ela já notasse, mas nunca tivera a coragem de admitir a si mesma que o homem que odiava fosse... Um pedaço de mau caminho.

Suas mãos caminharam em direção a seu rosto e ela começou a acariciá-lo. Sua testa, seus olhos, seu nariz, suas bochechas, e por fim sua boca.

Ao passar o dedo ali, a boca se abriu ligeiramente emudecendo um pouco o dedo de Bella. A gostosa corrente elétrica continuava ali e ela sorriu minimamente enquanto olhava aquele homem ali... Tão... Sereno.

Então seu rosto foi se aproximando do dele, com as mãos ainda acariciando sua bochecha, e seus olhos buscando qualquer alteração em seu rosto como forma de dizer que se ele estava acordado ou não.

Suspirou e sua respiração encontrou a ritmada do general.

Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela naquele momento, nem tão pouco sabia se estava no controle de si mesma.

Mas ela estava se deixando levar.

Não se preocuparia com razões aquela noite.

Não naquela noite.

Então o dedo indicador que estava em sua boca foi substituído por seus lábios.

Ela fechou os olhos absorvendo aquela sensação dos lábios calorosos do general de encontro aos seus.

Ela não se mexeu nem nada... Somente permaneceu com os lábios colados enquanto em seu ser algo saltava... Mudava.

Algo estranho tomou conta de si... Como se aquele lugar, fosse o lugar aonde ela pertencia. Somente ela.

Suspirou, sentindo a corrente elétrica e o calor passando de seu corpo para o dele, e se afastou suspirando e mordendo os lábios, hesitante.

"Boa noite, general." Sussurrou antes de se levantar lentamente e sair pela porta sem olhar para trás.

Quando a porta do quarto se fechou, a cabeça do general seguiu em direção a porta analisando onde a novata estivera segundos antes.

Com os olhos bem abertos e algo novo tocando seu coração, sua mão lentamente caminhou em direção a sua boca sentindo ali o calor que aquela mulher que cada dia o intrigava mais, lá deixara.

A Infiltrada - Mamãe e Papai

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 24,Fanfics

Itália

"Consegui algumas coisas, chefe." Alec disse entrando na sala com um ar mais confiante do que demonstrara dias antes.

Caius atrás de sua mesa acariciava seu iguana estendido sobre a última.

Seu olhar vagava para lugar nenhum, enquanto sua fisionomia estava bem mais calma do que do ataque dos dias anteriores.

Caius fez um gesto displicente com as mãos para que o homem continuasse.

"A droga já está na Irlanda em um depósito de produtos alimentícios perto do porto."

"O que os nossos homens disseram?"

"O submarino dentro de um mês vai estar pronto."

"Teremos quatro meses de sobra," Caius estalou a língua. "Tudo confidencial?"

"Tudo. Eu mesmo me encontrei com eles para saber das informações."

Caius assentiu ainda meio aéreo com tudo.

"E tem mais uma coisa, chefe..."

Caius ergueu o olhar para Alec. Este sorriu.

"Encontramos Marcus."

NSA.

O dia amanhecera, e Bella nem sequer fora capaz de pregar o olho naquela noite quente de julho.

Logo após sair da enfermaria com os pensamentos á polvorosa, e a dúvida assomando sua mente, se dirigiu para o lugar em que ela mais gostava de toda a NSA.

A sala de treinamento.

Como boa madrugada que era a sala estava vazia e aberta para que os funcionários mais tarde conseguissem retirar as arquibancadas ali instaladas e todos os outros enfeites e objetos colocados para a ocasião do campeonato.

Encaminhou-se até o ringue e passou a mão por toda sua extensão se lembrando do momento em que encontrara o olhar de seu treinador e levantara.

Durante meses ela se preparara para aquele campeonato para mostrar ao general Cullen que ela não era um pozinho de areia insignificante como ele achava, e acreditava que por fim, havia conseguido.

Sentou-se no ringue, em suas costas descansando as linhas que circundavam o mesmo. Começou a pensar em sua missão, e no que já havia feito até então. Concluiu que com Jacob estava no caminho certo.

Apesar de se afastar um pouco dele enquanto o general Cullen estava na enfermaria, sabia que era só questão de um charme ou dois, e que tudo voltaria a ser como antes.

Um plano já se esquematizava em sua mente para aquele dia de Dezembro em que deixaria a NSA para trás, e permitiria que o submarino carregado de drogas ilícitas chegasse ao porto dos EUA, e desembarcasse sem que a NSA percebesse que havia um submarino.

A parte da alfândega e das oficializações do porto era com outra pessoa. Sua parte ela concluiria.

Respirou fundo o ar da sala, e olhando no relógio percebeu que ainda eram quatro horas da manhã e nenhum sinal de sono vindo, até que ouviu um barulho no corredor.

O silêncio ali era tão absoluto, que qualquer barulhinho aos arredores não poderia deixar de passar despercebido por Bella.

Então logo depois a porta da sala de treinamento se abriu e por ela uma mulher loira com uma expressão azeda no rosto entrava.

Ao encarar Bella, Tanya não pareceu nenhum um pouco surpresa por encontrá-la ali. Era como se esperasse por aquilo.

"Evans!" Ela saudou com um sorriso falso no rosto. "Insônia?" Perguntou ironicamente enquanto se aproximava dela com os passos medidos.

Bella franziu a testa se perguntando o que diabos aquela mulher fazia ali, e o que pretendia.

Pela expressão de seu rosto e as duas amazonas que apareceram segundos depois uma de cada lado seu, levou a Bella a saber que nada de bom a aguardava.

Mas Bella nem tão pouco era covarde. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, e formou em seu rosto um ar provocador.

"Pelo que vejo tanto a vitória quanto a derrota tiram o sono."

O sorriso de Tanya diminuiu por um milésimo de segundo, mas logo voltou ao que era antes.

"Sabe Evans... Eu participo desse campeonato desde que eu me alistei no exercito. Nunca perdi. Nunca." Enfatizou. Então o sorriso se apagou de seu rosto e sua expressão se tornou extremamente raivosa e severa. "Então vem você, uma pirralhinha da roça qualquer, e toma o meu título?"

Bella analisou a mulher e notou que ela girava na idade dos trinta cinco, embora se não estivesse tão amargurada pudesse aparentar ter menos.

E o que levava a uma mulher daquela idade não aceitar uma derrota de um campeonato de verão?

Poxa! Quantas pessoas problemáticas havia ao seu redor! O que ela era? Uma adolescente líder de torcida que perdera o campeonato para as super rivais?

"A roda gira, tenente." Bella respondeu se levantando e encarando as três mulheres. As outras duas a analisavam como se testasse sua força, e Bella simplesmente as ignorou. "E o que vai fazer? Vai acertar as contas comigo pelas costas? Ainda assim com uma desigualdade? Três contra um?"

"Não é tanto a questão de perder, idiota." Tanya grunhiu. "Quem você acha que é para me chamar de tenente de merda? Hein? Você não passa de uma novata que com certeza nem será capaz de passar nos exames finais! Na verdade, eu nem sei como o generalíssimo permitiu que você ainda continuasse, com certeza viu que você não tem potencial nenhum, só passa de um preguinho que não servirá de nada para o país."

"E o que servirá para o país, tenente?" Bella retrucou. "Uma mulher do exercito que não agüenta perder para alguém com 'menos experiência'? Que não sabe descer do pedestal e ver que os outros podem vencê-la?"

Bella percebeu o sangue lhe subindo pelo rosto, e apesar de não estar muito a fim de lutar com a mulher de novo, flexionou os punhos.

Se tivesse que lutar com aquela tenente louca, que seja!

Nem tão pouco ligava para aquelas duas amazonas em suas costas.

"Talvez você precise mesmo de uma liçãozinha..." Tanya grunhiu então erguendo a manga da camiseta que usava. "Acho que a NSA está perdendo o jeito... Acho que terei que ter uma conversa com o generalíssimo sobre as novatas que ele tem..."

"O generalíssimo, Tanya, sabe muito bem dos novatos que ele tem."

Uma voz diferente e musical rompeu a sala de treinamento, e o coração de Bella acelerou ao encarar a porta e encontrar ali o general Cullen se aproximando calmamente.

Tanya olhou para ele com algo estranho passando pelo seu olhar. Ela relaxou os músculos e sorriu maliciosamente para Edward.

"Edward..." Saudou.

O general então se encaminhou para o lado de Bella. Vestia uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta branca despojada sobre seu corpo que dava para distinguir exatamente todos os músculos definidos de sua barriga.

Sua cor estava bem melhor do que antes, e parecia até que estava totalmente recuperado.

Tanya prendeu o olhar mais tempo do que o necessário no corpo do homem, e lambeu os lábios, maliciosa.

"Soube que sofreu um acidente."

"Mas já estou bem melhor." Respondeu seco.

"Estou vendo. Nós nem nos falamos direito dessa vez, não Edward? Se é que você me entende..."

Bella conseguiu ver claramente todas as segundas intenções naquela frase.

Edward pareceu ignorar, e por fim perguntou enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e encarando as mulheres:

"Então, o que vocês diziam sobre minha novata?"

Tanya engoliu em seco, e deu um sorrisinho nervoso.

"Talvez esteja perdendo o jeito, Edward?" Bella também notou como ela se dirigia ao general Cullen pelo primeiro nome com naturalidade.

Como se eles já tivessem sido íntimos...

"Você sabe que nunca perco." Ele respondeu ainda naquele tom calmo. Mas era exatamente aquele tom calmo que botava medo, pois você não podia prever as reações futuras do general.

Aquele jeito imprevisível dele de agir deixava Bella loucas às vezes!

"Mas eu acho tenente que Evans tem um grande potencial, sim. O exército ficaria feliz em recebê-la. Você sabe que nunca erro em relação às pessoas, Tanya."

Tanya encolheu os ombros e lançou um olhar raivoso para Bella, e logo o suavizou para lançar outro ao general.

Claramente percebeu que não conseguiria nada com Bella sendo que o general estava ali com as raízes fincadas no chão.

"Bem... Está tarde. Eu e as garotas vamos voltar para os dormitórios, hoje ainda iremos partir." Então ela piscou maliciosamente para Edward. "Se precisar de alguma coisa, sabe onde me encontrar, general."

O general nada respondeu. Tanya lançou um último olhar raivoso contra Bella, e por fim saiu da sala com as duas mulheres atrás dela.

Bella observou-as sair da sala e controlou um muxoxo. Bem que ela poderia ter batido mais naquela mulher... Pessoas como ela mereciam! Como que o exército americano aceitava pessoas daquele tipo?

Bella então se voltou para o general que estranhamente analisava a parede ao lado da porta onde as mulheres haviam acabado de sair.

Parecia tenso, e Bella engoliu em seco.

"Insônia?"

O olhar dele demorou um pouco para encontrar o de Bella e quando por fim o fez, Bella notou algo diferente nos lindos orbes verdes.

Mas não soube distinguir o que.

"A noite está muito quente." Limitou-se a responder.

Eles ficaram naquele silêncio constrangedor e por fim Bella começou o assunto, emudecendo os lábios no processo.

"Aquela tenente parece conhecê-lo... Muito..."

O general soltou uma espécie de muxoxo ressentido, e caminhou alguns passos com as mãos nos bolsos.

"Tanya às vezes acha que eu posso me prender." Bufou de costas á Bella.

Bella franziu a testa.

"Já teve um caso com ela, então general?" Se sentiu estranha ao pronunciar aquelas palavras, e sentiu medo que o general ficasse bravo e se revoltasse contra ela, mas tudo que ganhou de resposta foi um grunhido. Bella desconfiava que este não se dirigia particularmente á sua pessoa.

"Defina caso." Ele disse se voltando então á ela e encontrando seus olhos. "Caso, mesmo dos mais despretensiosos possíveis requer um mínimo de... Envolvimento. Então, não tive um caso com ela."

Bella assentiu para si mesma enquanto desviava o olhar. Sim, eles se envolveram. Em outras palavras, o general era homem e tinha suas necessidades, mas nem elas o fariam se envolver emocionalmente com mulher alguma.

Internamente Edward se lembrava da cena na Russia aonde o maldito italiano lhe dissera que nunca conseguiria o amor de uma mulher. Bufou para si mesmo e apagou aqueles pensamentos da cabeça.

Bella então ouviu a voz dele novamente, e quase não acreditou na palavra que ele escapara de seus lábios:

"Obrigado."

Bella olhou para ele com confusão e surpresa estampadas em seu rosto, e franziu a testa, perguntando a si mesma se ouvira aquela palavra sendo proferida pelo general.

Ele não olhava para ela, mas a um ponto no chão. Parecia desconfortável, como se aquela situação fosse extremamente nova á ele, e ele não soubesse como prosseguir.

Edward nunca agradecera ninguém em sua vida, ou pelo menos, não sinceramente.

Mas não sabia explicar, mas sentia dentro de si que deveria agradecer aquela mulher.

Por que justo aquela não sabia.

"Como?" Bella repetiu assombrada. Edward rolou os olhos e enfiou mais uma vez as mãos nos bolsos, chateado.

"É, saco novato. Falei a porra de um obrigado."

Bella absorveu as palavras e por fim um sorriso se estampou em sua boca, até ela começar a gargalhar. Chegou a rir tanto que sua barriga doeu, e lágrimas começarem a rolar de seus olhos.

O general Cullen bufou e olhou para longe enquanto Bella se apoiava no ringue e se sentava ainda com as mãos na barriga e a risada brotando verdadeira de sua garganta.

"Dá para parar?" O general vociferou e Bella fez força para permanecer séria, mas um sorriso escapava em todas as tentativas.

"Não, é só que..." Ela então limpou uma lágrima fajuta de seus olhos. "É estranho, você, o general Cullen, dizendo obrigado a alguém. Interessante."

Ele voltou a rolar os olhos.

"Novato se você não parar de rir agora..." Ele não precisou terminar a ameaça. Bella logo se controlou, e tomou a posição mais séria que podia, só para murmurar um:

"Mas obrigado pelo quê?"

Mais uma vez o general bufou.

"É incrível essa sua capacidade de transformar todas as coisas mais difíceis, novato." Estava visivelmente contrariado.

Bella relaxou, e sorriu calmamente.

"Difícil agradecer alguém? Bem, eu também não sou muito experiente nessa área," Ela suspirou então, ainda divertida. "Mas obrigado acho que basta."

"É..." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos ainda evitando encontrar seu olhar. "Alice me contou de que foi basicamente você quem cuidou de mim, todo... Bem, você sabe." Ele bufou chateado pela imprecisão de suas palavras. Respirou fundo e por fim encontrou seu olhar. "Nunca pensei que alguém um dia fizesse algo assim por mim."

O divertimento de Bella todo se esvaiu lentamente e em seu rosto surgiu uma expressão mais séria. Estava sentada no ringue e o general há bons dois metros de pé, extremamente tenso, em sua frente.

Encarou-o por alguns segundos, até por fim, murmurar:

"Faria isso por qualquer pessoa."

"Não... Não faria." Ele disse seguro.

Bella quis contestar, mas acabou achando que contra o general só gastaria salivas desnecessárias.

Acabou por dando de ombros.

Lembrou-se então da cena de horas antes. E estremeceu. O general pareceu perceber a mudança em seu comportamento, mas parecia que o general Cullen realmente não era homem de coisas pela metade.

Se ele havia começado a fazer algo que o constrangia e ele nunca havia feito na vida, ele terminaria.

"E também estou..." Ele engoliu em seco. "Orgulhoso de você, quer dizer, mas você poderia ter usado algumas seqüências que eu te ensinei. Poderia ter evitado alguns ataques se tivesse me ouvido direito em certas aulas..."

Bella sorriu marotamente. O general sempre seria o general.

"Acabou a parte melosa por hoje?" Perguntou.

Ele bufou. "Novato, não abusa da porra da minha paciência."

Ela prostrou continência com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

"E também pelo cinturão, apesar de não saber o que vou fazer com aquilo..." Ele dizia como se fosse mais um objeto que tivesse que arranjar espaço para colocar, mas Bella sabia que não era bem assim.

O general Cullen era o homem que raramente baixaria a guarda e faria algo que pensasse ser constrangedor, e quando o fazia, sempre arranjava um jeito de melhorar as coisas para seu lado.

"Pronto, acabou. Nem foi tão ruim assim, não é?" Bella tinha que provocar.

O general rosnou, e andou em direção a saída, mas logo parou antes de lá chegar, com as mãos ainda no bolso, e voltou-se para Bella com uma careta intrigada.

"Não vai dormir não, novato? Esqueceu que é agora que o treinamento começa para valer?"

Bella sabia que os treinamentos da NSA mudariam de prisma a partir de Agosto que já se aproximava, mas nem tão pouco tinha vontade de dormir.

"Não consigo dormir."

O general examinou-a e por fim suspirou como se estivesse lamentando algo.

"Nesse caso não posso deixar um novato irresponsável andando sozinho pelos corredores. Sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer."

Bella sabia que ele se referia á floresta aonde quase morrera por Felix e estremeceu.

O general o percebeu e Bella viu-o se aproximando dela, lentamente como se estudasse suas reações.

"Se também não consegue dormir, fique general." Ela disse calmamente.

O outro nada respondeu somente sentou-se ao seu lado no ringue, com uma expressão estranha.

Edward sabia que algo mudara entre eles. Era como se eles... Estranhamente tivessem uma conexão funcionando em ambos. Algo totalmente estranho que o deixava intrigado e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

Nunca gostara de ser ignorante não importasse o assunto, e quando se tratava daquela mulher, era o mais ignorante de todos.

Tentava compreender o que raios ela tinha, o que raios acontecia, ou qual era a porra da solução para seus problemas, mas tudo o que achava em sua mente estava ligada – direta ou indiretamente- àquela mulher.

Eles ficaram em um silêncio por algum tempo até por fim, ele lhe perguntar:

"O quanto você ouviu na noite em que estava no meu quarto, novato?"

Bella se surpreendeu com aquela pergunta. Há muito tempo que o fato acontecera, e agora ele lhe dizia abertamente?

Como que ele sabia que era ela?

"Como que..." Começou abanando a cabeça em confusão.

Ele rolou os olhos. Ele estava sentado no ringue com uma perna toda esticada e outra flexionada. Um braço se apoiava nessa última e ele a olhava com um olhar meio de lado extremamente sedutor.

"Qual a parte de não poder esconder muitas coisas de mim você não entendeu?" Ele retrucou.

Ela bufou, e por fim pensou na pergunta dele. "Na verdade... Nada. O senhor estava..." Engoliu em seco se lembrando da cena perturbadora em seu quarto, onde começara a se sentir intrigada pelo passado do general. Olhou de soslaio para ele, preocupada que fosse algum truque.

Era um modo estranho de se conseguir alguma coisa, mas todas as defesas dela deveriam estar em alerta, afinal não poderia ignorar quem ELA era e quem ELE era.

Mas estranhamente não conseguia imaginar o porquê que o general então escolheria uma madrugada para falar daquilo. Não fazia sentido. Como não fazia sentido porque ele estava acordado e viera na sala de treinamento bem no momento em que talvez entrasse em uma bela luta.

Talvez ele também não conseguisse dormir, e a sala de treinamento fosse também seu lugar preferido na NSA. E agora eles estavam ali... Unidos em um mesmo lugar, ambos tão antagônicos que chegavam a ser tão iguais...

Mas essa vida, como diria Whitlock, era um tremendo quebra-cabeça filho de um pai.

Também achou que o general ficaria bravo ou ressentido e que a parte que Bella odiava nele voltasse com toda força dependendo de sua resposta.

Então Bella percebeu o erro na ordem de seus pensamentos.

A parte que odiava nele.

Não existiam partes. Existia um todo. Ela o odiava um todo. Por que raio Deus criou a menopausa mesmo?

Por fim emudeceu os lábios, ainda incerta e optou por entrar em qualquer jogo que aquele homem imponente estabelecesse.

"Parecia perturbado... Como se tivesse tendo um pesadelo... Mas não um pesadelo criado com nossos medos e receios, mas com cenas vívidas... Como se relembrasse algo."

Bella não sabia mesmo sobre o que general sonhava aquela noite, mas desconfiava.

O homem ouviu-a olhando para frente, com um braço apoiado em uma perna envergada, extremamente pensativo.

Lembrou-se daquela noite e de como lentamente seus sonhos foram se extinguindo e uma sensação deliciosa tomou seu corpo, e ele não queria largá-la.

"Eu estava revivendo o dia em que meus pais morreram..." Ele disse em uma voz baixa, mas audível. Ele não olhou para Bella enquanto detalhava seus pesadelos.

Olhava um ponto qualquer a frente no ringue como se visse exatamente a cena passando por aquele lugar.

A cena do menino loirinho que voltava da escola feliz com a professora. Estava ansioso para entregar um desenho da família perfeita para seus pais. A fumaça preta cobrindo o céu de intenso azul. O desespero. Os bombeiros e policiais. A multidão. Seus pais... Reduzidos a corpos carburados.

Bella ouvia tudo atentamente nunca desviando o olhar do rosto bonito do homem. Ele revivia a cena com uma expressão séria no rosto e triste, mas Bella percebeu que ele não carregava mais o ódio, a raiva e o desprezo. Era como se todos aqueles sentimentos tivessem sido reduzidos á triste mágoa de algo perdido.

Quando percebeu o dia amanhecia, e o general Cullen tinha contado pela primeira vez a alguém sobre sua vida.

Contara de como fora viver no orfanato, e de como crescera o seu desejo de vingança.

"Havia um cartão..." Ele continuou com a voz monótona. Por um tempo Bella pensou que ele estivesse falando para si mesmo, e realmente achou isso por um longo tempo. "Minha mãe me deu no meu aniversário de cinco anos..." Ele se calou por um tempo fechando os olhos rudemente para depois abri-los lentamente. "Dizia 'seja o melhor filho do mundo. Mamãe. '" Ele bufou. "Aquilo foi à gota d'água, eu interpretei como se eu tivesse que vingar a morte dos meus pais. Como se aquilo fosse me fazer merecedor deles..."

"Você fala como se... Discordasse disso agora."

"Talvez eu discorde." Ele deu de ombros. "Mas é difícil acreditar, novato, que tudo o que você sempre acreditou, talvez não ande com a razão."

Ele falou de como contava os dias no orfanato para se alistar no exercito, pois acreditava que a única maneira de conseguir vingar a morte dos pais seria se tornando alguém com poder. Alguém que poderia controlar tropas e fazer rugir tambores.

Ele sempre foi o mais dedicado, o mais forte, o mais inteligente, o mais feroz. Sabia que a NSA era seu lugar porque sabia que ela lhe daria o que queria.

Por isso se tornou generalíssimo tão cedo.

Ele então revelou algo que deixou Bella invocada. Ele disse que nunca se responsabilizara pelo treinamento militar dos novatos, mas somente aquele ano que assumira as rédeas.

Bella sabia que havia algo ali que precisava saber ligado á ela, mas estava tão absorta no general que acabou deixando o assunto de lado.

Então o general contou... Sua ida á Rússia. Seus encontros com Roza. E tudo o que acontecera naquela esconderijo.

Bella sabia que o general omitia algumas coisas. Coisas que talvez ela não pudesse saber. Fatos que talvez ele não quisesse dizer.

Uma das menos importantes, ou menos comprometedoras, mas que Edward nem por decreto diria á novata era que o que Marcus dissera sobre nunca ter o amor verdadeiro de uma mulher.

Um galo cantava ao longe anunciando mais uma vez o dia radiante. Feixes de luz solar impregnavam nas janelas deixando parcialmente iluminada a sala de treinamento.

O tempo voara, e Bella nem sequer notara.

Então percebeu que o que acabara de acontecer talvez fosse um evento histórico e que merecesse ser registrado.

O general Cullen se abrira com alguém.

Abrira seu coração, talvez revelado parte de sua alma.

Sabia que de nada diminuíam os mistérios que cercavam aquele homem. Mistérios que desconfiava estar ligados á ela.

Mas de qualquer forma... O general Cullen estava abrindo seu coração para ELA, e mais ninguém.

Ele por fim suspirou, e Bella percebeu que ele não continuaria a falar.

Olhou para o mesmo ponto em silêncio somente absorvendo toda a conversa, e Bella piscou os olhos diversas vezes impressionada.

Talvez o general não fosse de total o monstro que imaginava. Está certo que já fazia um tempo que não o achava mais, mas era como se ele tivesse se tornado mais humano aquela noite.

Ele por fim encontrou seu olhar. Aqueles lindos orbes verdes faiscando e confusos.

Edward se perguntava o que havia acontecido ali, mas estranhamente se sentia bem pelo ocorrido.

"Sabe novato..." Ele começou degustando as palavras em sua boca com lentidão. "Até que quando você fica calado, é uma boa companhia."

Bella rolou os olhos e riu.

"Eu proponho uma coisa." Ele lhe disse se virando para ela lentamente. Bella também o fez e arqueou uma sobrancelha esperando pela tal proposta.

Ele pensou por mais alguns segundos e por fim, falou: "Se eu prometer não ser tão chato o tempo todo, como você mesmo diz..."

Bella sorriu francamente. "... Eu então prometo não ser prepotente e arrogante na maior parte das vezes."

Ele assentiu aprovando a troca e estendeu a mão na direção de Bella.

"Palavra de militar?"

Bella olhou a mão estendida em sua frente e sorriu, enquanto encontrava a mão de seu inimigo e a apertava selando algo além das proporções que imaginava.

"Palavra de novato."

Passaram-se uma semana.

Veja bem... A revanche espetacular de Bella na final do campeonato já era notícia arcaica, mas havia pessoas na NSA que como não tinham outro assunto mesmo...

"... E ESTAMOS AQUI NA RÁDIO NSA, DIRETO DE ONDE? HAHA, DA NSA! E HOJE TEMOS UMA ENTREVISTA COM A PESSOA MAIS FILHA DE UM PAI DE TODOS OS TEMPOS QUE GANHOU O CAMPEONATO MAIS FILHO DE UM PAI DE..."

"Cala a boca, ae!"

"... TODOS OS TEMPOS. CLAIRE EVANS!"

Bella olhou para a mão fechada de Jasper estendida em sua frente quase arrebentando meio nariz, e depois olhou para o homem loiro que sorria feito um coelhinho da páscoa em dia de Natal que era dono daquela mão e da rádio NSA estúpida.

"Whitlock. A primeira vez até foi... Mas na sexagésima nona já é demais!" Bella disse bufando, mas não controlando o sorriso no rosto.

Apesar de Jasper ser o cara mais sem noção do universo ela até gostava dele.

Quer dizer... Um pouquinho.

Ok. Talvez nem tanto.

"Evans, você é a sensação do momento entende?" Ele piscou os olhos diversas vezes.  
E era verdade. Bella já tinha uma fama de encrenqueira da NSA e agora tinha uma fama, vamos dizer mais "conceituada". Pessoas que nunca olharam para a cara dela começaram a trocar sorrisinhos pelos corredores. Totalmente bizarro.

"Evans, por que você não quebra o nariz dele, hã?" Derek, - tinha que ser – se intrometeu na conversa que eles estavam tendo no refeitório na hora do almoço. "Porque ser eu falar um ai, você quebra, mas dele..."

"Se você fala um ai, e já tenho motivos, imagina com frases inteiras, Derek?" Bella provocou levando um grande pedaço de barra com proteínas para a boca.

O outro rolou os olhos.

"Sabe, e seu cinturão? Você nem apareceu com ele, ou coisa do tipo."

Bella bufou. "Ele está guardado." Desconversou.

"Como assim você guarda um prêmio longe da vista dos outros?"

"Como assim você quer que eu te dê satisfações das minhas coisas?" Retrucou cortante.

Derek abriu a boca para contestar quando foi interrompido por Jasper e mais um de seus comentários inconvenientes.

"Sabe, vocês brigando desse jeito diria até que é tesão reprimido, mas como sei que Evans tem outro alvo de tes..."

"O QUÊ?"

"Tá, pronto me calei." Jasper se calou rapidamente enquanto corava e Bella pensava se socava ele ou não.

Acabou que nem conseguiu concluir a linha dos pensamentos, pois o general McCarthy pegou o microfone e chamou a atenção de todos para ele na frente do refeitório.

"Um minuto da atenção, por favor!" Pediu e todos se ergueram das mesas e ficaram rígidos em posição de sentido. Bella odiava aquela posição de submissão, mas o que ela faria?

Ser a do contra e ficar um ano na solitária – que ainda era uma lenda pelos corredores da NSA – e simplesmente continuar saboreando sua barra de proteínas sentadinha na mesa do refeitório?

"Depois do almoço todos vocês devem se reunir no pátio central para um pronunciamento."

Bella bufou ao voltar a sentar-se e continuou saboreando sua barra com o olhar perdido por entre as cabeças das pessoas ali reunidas. Encontrou o general Cullen na mesa dos funcionários conversando cautelosamente com Emmet, e se perdeu naquele olhar por algum tempo, permanecendo distraída com a barra parada a centímetros de sua boca.

"Terra para Evans! Terra para Evans!"

Bella grunhiu e atirou a barra na cabeça de Whitlock.

"Poxa! Tá um saco hoje hein Jasper?"

"Mas o que eu fiz?" Ele disse com os olhos arregalados em surpresa enquanto a mão se encaminhava para o coração. "Sua insensível filha de um pai!"

Minutos depois, todos os novatos estavam no pátio central enfileirados e rígidos esperando que McCarthy concluísse o discurso.

Já entrariam no oitavo mês de NSA, e havia mudanças para o restante do ano.

McCarthy explicou mais uma vez da política da NSA, e logo o general Cullen tomou a palavra:

"A NSA prepara vocês para qualquer órgão governamental dos EUA. Ao acabar esse ano e se passarem nos testes finais, poderão escolher em qual área seguir. Alguns preferem permanecer na NSA, que é um dos lugares mais difíceis de conseguir alguma vaga." Ele dizia tudo como se realmente não acreditasse que ninguém dali tivesse a capacidade para aquilo.

"Mesmo aqueles que pensam em perder tempo tentando a NSA, terão que submeter a outras paisagens, e é isso que muda nos próximos quatro meses."

Edward continuou falando rigidamente sobre alguns dos lugares que teriam que ir.

Informou que dentro uma semana partiriam para uma fazenda de treinamento e observação dos EUA, em Rhode Island.

Bella rolou os olhos se vendo em cima de cavalos e olhando através de telescópios. Nada interessante.

Acabou o discurso e então o general explicou que eles teriam aulas teóricas diferentes.

Bella tivera aulas de tiro, além de teóricas como história dos EUA, inglês, biologia, geografia, coisas que eram essências para um bom militar saber de cor e salteado.

Agora o militar informou que teriam uma aula sobre 'pessoas X'. Que seriam aquelas pessoas que entraram para a história tanto boa quanto ruim da NSA. Como traidores, agentes duplos, terroristas, infiltrados, e Bella parou o pensamento bem por aí.

E quem daria a aula? O general Cullen. Bella até se divertiu com a idéia do general como professor.

Ele e seu bastão. Nem precisaria de uma régua de um metro ou de uma vara para bater nos alunos.

E se as gerações passadas reclamavam que os professores eram muito rígidos, eram porque nenhum deles tivera o general Cullen como professor.

Horas mais tarde Bella entrava em uma espécie de sala de aula no lado oeste da NSA. Era uma sala cheia de cadeiras azuis sem apoios para cadernos de anotações ou braços. As cadeiras estavam arrumadas em formato de meia lua, estando na extremidade livre uma grande tela preta que transmitiria imagens do notebook.

A sala estava iluminada artificialmente, e lentamente os novatos foram se sentando.

Bella se sentou exatamente no meio da meia lua, querendo ter a visão perfeita do que quer que fosse mostrado naquele telão.

Todos estavam apreensivos e nervosos. Whitlock murmurou algo á Derek de que aquela aula poderia ser interessante.

Então por fim o general Cullen chegou. Somente os passos dele já indicavam que era ele sem nem precisar virar a cabeça para olhá-lo.

Os murmúrios cessaram e o silêncio impregnou quando todos esperavam o começo da aula.

O general sem nada dizer apagou as luzes, deixando a sala na penumbra somente iluminado pela luz que o projetor de imagens fornecia.

Bella sentiu um estranho calafrio passando por seu corpo, como se fosse um mau agouro. Mas o que poderia acontecer ali naquela sala na penumbra?

Somente Jasper com uma mão boba, talvez.

O general caminhou até a frente do telão e analisou todos ali. O bastão estava em sua cintura, e ele estava com uma mão ali de apoio.

"Antes de tudo, devo dizer que o primeiro infeliz que abrir a boca para murmurar um 'ai', vai direto para a solitária. Não estou fazendo papel de idiota aqui, e é muito bom vocês prestarem atenção."

O general Cullen nem precisava fazer aquelas ameaças, todos já sabiam que se o general Cullen se dava ao trabalho de fazer alguma coisa, era que com certeza não era algo... Ignorável.

Jasper ao lado de Bella ergueu a mão.

Bella rolou os olhos para aquele filho de um pai.

Edward quis ignorá-lo, mas o menino era insistente. Por fim, bufando de raiva o general se virou para ele:

"Que é Whitlock?"

"O que vamos aprender hoje?"

Bella quis acertar alguma coisa na cabeça dele. Parecia que estava na quarta série perguntando á "tia" qual era a matéria do dia.

Bella nunca gostara muito de ir á escola, na verdade, a maioria das vezes quem lhe ensinava era um dos dois membros da máfia que tinham mais saber.

Ia para escola somente para buscar algum diploma ou certificado que talvez fosse útil depois. Mas sempre tirava as melhores notas, isso porque ela sempre quis dar o máximo de si não importasse se não gostasse da situação.

Mas se bem que era até... Interessante assistir á uma aula do general Cullen.

Edward ao contrário do que Bella imaginava não chutou Whitlock NSA afora, mas fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, como se estivesse satisfeito que alguém perguntara aquilo.

Poxa! Não dissera segundos antes para todo mundo ficar quieto?

"Hoje o assunto será sobre os maiores traidores da história."

Whitlock parecia feliz com o assunto, e o general Cullen iniciou o slide mostrando fotos dos maiores traidores em uma lista do TOP 10.

Houve até Judas ISCARIOTE que era o primeiro da lista. O general falou de TALLEYRAND-PÉRIGORD que traíra Napoleão Bonaparte, MARCUS JUNIUS BRUTUS, que assassinara seu amigo César, HEINRICH HIMMLER que era nazista e abandonou Hittler no meio da guerra, AUGUSTO PINOCHET, DOMINGOS FERNANDES CALABAR, e mais alguns outros.

Conforme as imagens iam passando, Bella analisava seus rostos com atenção. Até que era interessante aquela aula, mas nem tão pouco o mau pressentimento se esvaiu de seu corpo. Ele ainda continuava lá. Mas o que de pior poderia acontecer á ela naquela NSA? Claro, além da possibilidade de falhar na missão e ser pega.

Sabia que se isso acontecesse, ela receberia pena de morte. Era uma infiltrada e naquela lista dos traidores havia infiltrados.

Sabia que se falhasse seu destino poderia ser como o deles, e de que ali alguns anos o SEU verdadeiro nome estivesse ali junto com sua foto para todos verem.

Talvez fosse o próprio general Cullen quem daria a aula. Talvez fosse ele mesmo quem a capturasse. A recente trégua entre eles não interferia em nada em sua missão, nem muito menos do modo que as coisas repercutiriam quando descobrisse quem ela verdadeiramente era.

Então faltava somente um nome.

"Eu deixei esses por último, mas não porque sejam os menos importantes... Na verdade," O general concluiu e viu que seu maxilar travava cada vez mais ao pronunciar as palavras. "Eles são os mais diretamente ligados á nós americanos. Porque estes traidores estão entre os maiores da história, e traiu nosso país."

Todos prenderam a respiração esperando para saber quem era. Um homem, uma mulher?

Algumas pessoas apostavam em homem, outras em mulher, mas quando a foto surgiu no telão era a imagem de um casal que ali se instalava.

Bella enrijeceu e teve que usar de todo seu autocontrole para não sair daquela sala o mais rápido possível. Então era aquele o motivo pelo mau agouro. Inferno! Ela teria que confiar mais nos seus instintos dali em diante...

"Alguém reconhece esse casal?" O general perguntou. Bella permaneceu rígida em sua cadeira não olhando para o general e nem para os outros, somente encarando o rosto da mulher com os olhos castanhos chocolate encarando a foto.

Whitlock ergueu a mão animada. Bella estava tão rígida que agradeceu estar escuro o suficiente ali para ninguém olhar desconfiado para ela.

"São o casal Swan."

"Exatamente." O general assentiu. "E alguém sabe o que eles fizeram?"

Derek então tomou a palavra analisando o casal e assentindo:

"Eles foram os maiores traidores dos EUA. Trabalhavam para a CIA se não me engano..."

"Sim," O general Cullen começou a andar lentamente de um lado para o outro com a mão no bastão enquanto explicava. "Eles eram agentes da CIA, que é a agência de espionagem dos EUA. A CIA espionava os russos, e a KGB da Rússia espionava os EUA. A história de infiltrados de ambas as organizações é enorme, mas alguém se arrisca a dizer por que o casal se destacou?"

Bella engoliu em seco, e fechou os olhos tentando dissipar as imagens de sua mente.

Sua mãe, sempre tão bonita em sua mente, lhe dizendo que teriam mais tempos juntas. Que comprariam uma casa em Veneza ou em Cannes e que seriam felizes lá junto com o papai.

"Eles foram comprados." Ângela do lado extremo direito da meia lua disse.

Então o general Cullen terminou de contar a história: "Os Swans trabalhavam na CIA, e receberam uma oferta bem grande de dinheiro da KGB para vender nomes daqueles que trabalhavam nos EUA. Eles chegaram a aceitar, mas uma máfia italiana soube do caso e ofereceu mais dinheiro á eles, cerca de milhões de dólares para impedir que dessem as informações aos russos. Essa máfia italiana nunca teve interesse nos nomes importantes dos EUA, mas queriam impedir que os russos conseguissem o que queriam, e então pagaram pelo silêncio dos Swans que alcançavam altos estirpes da CIA e podiam arranjar mais informações do que qualquer outro agente."

"A máfia italiana..." Whitlock interrompeu. "Era os Volturi, não?"

"Sim," O general nem pareceu se importar muito com a interrupção de Jasper. "É de conhecimento público de que os russos atrapalharam algum movimento dos Volturi, e estes devolveram da melhor maneira que conseguiram. Acreditamos que foi aí que surgiu a adversidade entre as nações, principalmente entre as máfias que controlavam a KGB. O governo era uma máfia, todo o resto de honestidade era uma ilusão."

"E o que aconteceu com os Swans?" Outro perguntou.

O general então se tornou mais sério. "Eles continuaram por alguns anos no silêncio, e é fato que eles tiveram uma filha."

"Ter uma filha no meio dessa sujeira toda?" Alguém esnobou.

"Eles desconfiavam que a CIA estava de olho neles, e não quiserem esperar para ver. Queriam salvar a filha, e por isso pediram ajuda aos Volturi para que os tirassem dos EUA. Os Volturi os ajudaram porque acreditava que eles poderiam fazer um bom serviço na máfia, e conseguiram levar a família para a Itália, onde então os Swans começaram a ser mafiosos."

"E nunca ninguém os pegou?"

"Eles mudaram de identidade, e há indícios que além dos disfarces fizeram plásticas que mudavam alguns traços do rosto. Apesar dos EUA estar em peso em cima deles, nunca ninguém conseguiu achá-los. Durante alguns anos não se soube de notícias deles, nem da filha. Há suspeitas de que morreram, mas nunca se sabe o certo."

Mas Bella acreditava que o general omitia certos fatos naquelas afirmações. Havia algo que ele não contava.

"E a filha deles? Há notícias?"

"Provavelmente assumiu outro sobrenome a vida inteira. Ninguém nunca a achou."

"Pode estar morta?" Alguém perguntou.

Logo acabaram as perguntas e o assunto e o general acendeu as luzes. Bella ainda permaneceu petrificada na cadeira por um tempo, olhando para a foto do casal que ainda estava projetada no telão.

Eles estavam diferentes de sua última lembrança deles, provavelmente as plásticas, mas mesmo assim, ela conseguia reconhecê-los.

"Claire, Claire... Vamos!" Jasper chamou-a gentilmente, e então foi quando ela encontrou o olhar do general Cullen.

Ela estava sem expressão, e por fim olhou para ele com um misto de sentimentos passando por seus olhos.

Ele não precisava ter falado deles assim.

Ouvir a história daquele casal daquele jeito fora no mínimo... Absurdo, perturbador.

E a filha dos maiores traidores do EUA, Charlie e Renne Swan não estava morta. Ela estava bem ali, olhando para o general Cullen, sentada naquela cadeira, no meio da NSA em uma missão infiltradora se preparando para seguir o mesmo rumo de seus pais.

A Infiltrada - Bem-Vindos À Rhode Island

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 25,Fanfics

Itália

Jane estava deitada ao lado de Felix olhando para o teto. Ainda se encontrava irritada com o amante, afinal, ele não era nem capaz de cumprir as coisas direito!

Felix acordou de seu sono e analisou o rosto de Jane. Franziu a testa e bocejou:

"Qual é tesoro?"

Ela bufou e o ignorou. Os cabelos prateados estavam jogados pelo travesseiro formando uma rede de fios loiros no travesseiro cor de osso.

Ela continuou encarando o teto, raivosa e logo Felix percebeu que a coisa voltaria.

"Jane... Você sabe que não tinha como. Aquele homem é um monstro, é enorme, você já viu ele? Sorte a minha que eu tive de conseguir fugir!"

Jane bufou pensando que preferia que Felix não voltasse se isso implicasse que ele tivesse matado a preferidinha.

Mas se calou.

"Sabe, a única coisa que você precisava fazer era matá-la! Você tinha a faca e o queijo na mão!" Ela bufou, sentou-se na cama puxando o cobertor para cobrir os seios. Acalmou-se sabendo que depois de tanto tempo continuar insistindo naquele assunto era besteira.

Felix suspirou e começou a movimentar os dedos em vai-e-vem nas costas de Jane.

"Sabe, amor, você poderia simplesmente esquecer isso..."

Ela então olhou para ele, com a testa franzida.

"Sabe, eu me pergunto o que Isabella viu em você."

Ele sorriu malicioso. "Talvez o mesmo que você viu em mim, amoré mio?"

Jane bufou, mas por fim voltou a deitar-se passando os braços em torno do pescoço de Felix.

Se aquela idiota já o tivera, Jane tinha o direito de tê-lo também. As coisas não eram exclusivas para Isabella, a queridinha da máfia.

Jane sabia que se ela voltasse tudo ficaria ruim para seu lado. Isabella deveria ficar nos EUA e de preferência apodrecer por lá.

NSA.

"Você ficou meio estranha de repente, Evans." Jasper disse com a testa franzida e analisando Bella de cima a baixo.

"Estou bem." Ela murmurou sem forças enquanto tentava engolir alguma coisa do café da manhã. Era bem mais cedo do que de costume e dali a pouco todos os novatos entrariam em um ônibus e partiriam para Rhode Island na fazenda de treinamento.

Bella não estava nem um pouco animada para a viagem, o que era estranho, pois sair da NSA era tudo o que ela queria desde que entrara.

Um ar puro não lhe faria mal algum.

"Ficou assim desde a aula do general Cullen." Derek palpitou.

"Acho que é isso é desânimo! Poxa Evans, você tem que estar feliz, sabe? Eu consegui me livrar das privadas finalmente! Sabia que eu via tudo cor de privada? Via as pessoas como privada? Eu até pensava que eu era uma privada filha de um pai!"

Bella rolou os olhos para a tentativa inútil de Jasper de animá-la.

Depois do treinamento da floresta, Jasper e Derek receberam um mês de punição tendo que limpar todos os banheiros da NSA. Ao terminar, o general Cullen analisou tudo e disse, calmamente, que eles fizeram um bom trabalho e, portanto teriam mais um mês naquele serviço.

Bella estava pra baixo por causa da aula sim e da forma como seus pais foram apresentados. Poxa, seus pais foram taxados como criminosos, como insensíveis, desleais, e todas as outras coisas ruins.

Mas não fora daquele jeito que acontecera, os EUA, a NSA, e o general Cullen não sabiam de nada sobre a vida deles e do tipo de pessoas que eles foram!

Sua vontade era de gritar para todo mundo e dizer verdades na cara daqueles que insistiam em julgar as ações deles, como se nunca tivessem errado na vida e fossem donos de toda a razão do mundo.

E dizer sim com orgulho que seus pais eram Renne e Charlie Swan!

Mas sabia que botaria tudo a perder, então foi insistindo consigo mesma a melhorar e terminar aqueles poucos meses na NSA de uma vez e com a porra daquela missão.

"Nem me fale!" Derek rolou os olhos se lembrando das privadas.

"Cara! Eu estou tão filhodopaimente animado!"

"Filhdopai, QUÊ?" Bella se distraiu de seus pensamentos ou ouvir aquela coisa de Jasper.

Ele deu de ombros. "Poxa não posso nem mais criar um advérbio?"

"Cara; soou estranho." Derek palpitou. "Como se fosse filho do pai que mente... E cara filho do pai que mente é ainda pior do que filho de um pai, como isso é possível?"

Derek parecia genuinamente surpreso que algo fosse pior do que a expressão idiota de Jasper.

"Como vocês são filhodopaimente chatos, pelo amor!" Jasper disse não levando muito a sério suas palavras, somente para usar mais vezes sua recém-invenção.

Bella rolou os olhos.

"Está animado com o quê? Pastos? Galinhas? Cobras? Bezerros? Aquelas vacas grandes e gordas?"

Bella nunca fora fã de fazenda, sítio ou afins. Apesar de adorar cavalos os preferia em um lugar menos... Rudimentar que uma fazenda.

"Claro!" Jasper sorriu. "E eu sempre quis pegar uma galinha!"

Bella franziu a testa. "Mas você não veio do Texas? Já deveria ter até matado uma, não?"

Jasper rolou os olhos. "Porque todo mundo acha que só porque vim do Texas lá é sertão? Que coisa mais filho do pai!"

Derek bufou de seu assento.

"Tá, eu meio que nasci no sítio mesmo!" Jasper concordou dando de ombros. "Mas aquelas infelizinhas correm feito demônios filhos de uns pais! Nunca consegui pegar uma!" Bufou contrariado.

"E por que acha que agora vai conseguir?"

Ele olhou para Bella como se ela tivesse três cabeças.

"Como você é lerda às vezes em Evans! Poxa, agora eu sou novato da NSA, elas com certeza terão mais respeito por mim, certo?"

Bella analisou aquele ônibus em sua frente de cima abaixo de lado a lado e por fim se limitou a suspirar.

Odiava andar de ônibus.

Se sua memória não falhava isso acontecia desde... Sempre.

Ela até que tinha um estômago forte para diversas coisas, mas aquele treme-treme do ônibus – mesmo dos mais sofisticados – a deixavam sempre com dor de cabeça e enjoada.

Encarar aquele negócio por longas horas para mudar de estado lhe chegava a dar náuseas.

530 km pareciam um inferno a aturar!

E ainda mais que ela se sentia em uma excursão de escola. Todos os novatos estavam uniformizados com aquela camiseta preta com o símbolo da NSA, como se fossem se perder no meio do mato.

Havia dois carros pretos blindados na frente do ônibus. Pareciam carros de comitiva presidencial, pois havia uma espécie de antena segurando uma mínima bandeira americana que balançava com o vento.

Os vidros eram todos fumês tornando-se impossível ver o que lá dentro acontecia. Parecia que até os pneus, vidros e a própria bandeira eram a prova até de bombas.

Bella rolou os olhos. Porque os novatos não poderiam ser distribuídos em carros como aqueles? Por que raios tinham que andar em ônibus, mesmo sendo um ônibus até legalzinho?

Bella até pensou em pedir carona para quem fosse dirigir os carros, mas logo desistiu ao ver o general Cullen caminhando em direção aos novatos.

Ele estava diferente. Não estava com sua costumeira farda, o que Bella imaginava que ele fosse usar principalmente em uma ocasião como aquela.

Estava usando calças jeans escuras que lhe assentavam muito bem no corpo, e a mesma camiseta preta da NSA. Usava óculos escuros no estilo Ray-ban e um tênis moderninho.

Bella conseguia distinguir uma arma presa em seu quadril, e ele girava uma chave preta nas mãos.

Parecia mais um agente secreto do que um general.

Bella desviou o olhar, rolando os olhos para si mesma e logo desistiu de toda e qualquer idéia de pedir uma carona no carro blindado, pois quem dirigia o primeiro deles era o generalíssimo.

Todos assentiram rapidamente.

"Haverá uma pausa em um posto de gasolina daqui duzentos e cinqüenta quilômetros. E, claro, se alguém sujar o banheiro do ônibus, vá limpar. O problema é de vocês se terão que suportar ou não o cheiro até o destino. Entendido?"

Assentiram novamente.

"Todos já receberam as instruções caso aja situações de emergência. Então, entrem no ônibus logo!" O general terminou com um grunhido e ainda girando a chave nos dedos se dirigiu até o carro preto.

Bella respirou fundo encarando o ônibus e olhou para Jasper ao seu lado que estava terrivelmente chateado.

"Que coisa filha de um pai, Alice não vai com a gente no ônibus!"

"Claro, Jasper." Bella grunhiu enquanto subia no último. "Se ela pode ir de carro, porque vai querer ir nesse negócio?"

Já fazia meia hora de viagem e Bella estava sentada ao lado de Jasper na poltrona acolchoada. O ar condicionado estava fazendo efeito agora no ônibus, só que já estava dando frio mesmo naquele dia quente de fim de Julho.

Ela abriu as cortinas de veludo e ficou olhando para o verde que passava rapidamente pelas paisagens. Tentava pensar em qualquer outra coisa, mas seu estômago já começava a dar alguns protestos. O que era bem inconveniente, afinal, ela podia agüentar tantas outras coisas mais enjoativas, mas andar de ônibus era o fim.

"Você está meio branca, Claire." Jasper teve o prazer de acalentar.

"Mas ela sempre foi assim!" Derek palpitou do banco da frente. Bella chutou com tudo a poltrona e Derek murmurou um "Ai, bruta!"

"Ei, meninos!" Um subordinado disse do banco da frente. Ele parecia ter mais atenção na Sports Illustrated que no começo de confusão nos bancos de trás.

Bella estava em um lugar horrível, mas pelo menos, menos horrível do que Whitlock queria.

Ele pretendia sentar no último banco bem ao lado do banheiro, pois se houvesse alguma emergência ele já estaria do lado.

Bella levou longos minutos para explicar á ele que se alguém usasse, o cheiro seria infernal e daria de cara no rosto dele.

Por fim ele assentiu, mas a maioria das pessoas já tinha pegado lugar nos ônibus então eles sentaram em um lugar ainda no fundo.

Bella abriu a bolsa que carregava e tomou o antiácido mais uma vez.

Foi um inferno naquele ônibus. Parecia que os subordinados estavam mais ocupados com outras coisas a ver um Jasper querendo cantar para passar o tempo.

Bella não fazia idéia de onde ele tirava algumas músicas, ou mesmo de que língua que elas pertenciam. Só dava ele cantando com aquela voz de minhoca contorcida no ônibus inteiro.

Bella virou alvo de vários copinhos de plástico e outras coisas que os outros novatos arranjavam para atacar em Jasper, mas acabavam muitas vezes acertando nela.

Perfeito!

"PORRA, PÁRA COM ISSO CARALHO!" Esperneou quando uma mala a atingiu.

Todos ficaram quietos e Bella bufou se enterrando na poltrona com os braços cruzados, mas foi uma má idéia, pois parecia que a posição acentuava o mal estar.

"Senhorita Evans, olha o palavreado!"

Bella mordeu a língua para não dizer mais 'palavras de baixo escalão' ali dentro. Estava ocupada demais contando os minutos até a próxima parada, e tentando simplesmente não vomitar.

Finalmente, como prometido, cerca de duas horas depois o ônibus parou em um posto de gasolina de beira de estrada. Vários outros caminhões com logotipos diferentes estavam ali estacionados, e pessoas de todo tipo estavam no restaurante e na lojinha de conveniências.

Bella foi a primeira a sair do ônibus quase empurrando todo mundo para conseguir esse feito. Quando por fim desceu, respirou o ar puro, e suspirou.

Olhou ao redor e encontrou os dois carros oficiais parados na bomba de gasolina. O general Cullen enchia o tanque enquanto sua atenção se desviava para uma TV perto da loja de conveniências que transmitia algum jornal local.

"Jesus! Vou entrar nessa NSA!" Um caminhoneiro mal encarado assoviou para Bella, seguindo seus passos como um leão observando sua presa.

"O que é NSA?" Outro perguntou. Era um cara que tinha mais pêlos que um gorila.

"Não sei." O primeiro caminhoneiro disse. "Mas eu vou pra lá na primeira oportunidade!"

Bella rolou os olhos e entrou na lojinha acionando o sininho que indicava que alguém chegara.

Havia somente um homem parado atrás do balcão lendo um jornal, e só levantou os olhos uma vez despreocupadamente para Bella, e logo voltou à atenção ao jornal.

A loja não era muito grande e era toda cercada por paredes de vidro dando para ver todas as pessoas do lado de fora.

Havia várias prateleiras amarrotadas de salgadinhos, bolachas e garrafas de bebidas, e Bella ficou tentada em pegar algumas.

Está certo que pioraria a situação de seu estômago, mas quem sabe distrair a cabeça com discos voadores ilusórios a fizesse não pensar o tempo todo no assunto?

Acabou optando por comprar mais remédios para o estômago. Já que bolachas e salgadinhos lhe davam a idéia de reviramento.

Encheu a mão de comprimidos vermelhos e verdes e se perguntou como usaria tudo aquilo, mas era melhor prevenir do que remediar.

"Está tentando se matar, novato?" Tomou um susto ao ouvir a voz do general e acabou derrubando todos os comprimidos.

"Ei!" O lojista reclamou.

Bella deu um sorriso amarelo e começou a pegar os comprimidos, enquanto respondia ao general:

"Estou tentando o contrário, general."

Ele rolou os olhos quando Bella se ergueu com os comprimidos novamente nas mãos.

Realmente eram muitos, então devolveu uns dois para a prateleira.

Só que o general estava determinado a tirar todos dali, pois os pegou de suas mãos e devolveu a prateleira.

"Ei!" Bella protestou.

"Sabe, novato, você está bem? Está meio verde, ou coisa assim." O general disse em tom provocador.

Ela bufou. "Deve ser por isso que eu queria os remédios."

O general então pegou um comprimido e o analisou.

"Estômago fraco, hã? Então o prepotente novato agüenta tantas coisas, mas não encara um ônibus." Ele fez um tsc tsc com a boca.

Bella revirou os olhos e roubou o comprimido das mãos do general.

"O senhor fala isso só porque está com aquele carro oficial que nem sequer deve se mexer!"

Ele estreitou os olhos.

"Ei, se não vão comprar algo, saiam!" O lojista falou. Edward bufou provavelmente achando que deveria ter vindo com a farda para mostrar quem era para aquele infeliz.

Aproximou-se do caixa e colocou as mãos despreocupadamente no quadril, erguendo um pouco a camiseta e mostrando o brilho metálico da arma.

"Estava procurando algo, mas não achei. Será que terei que ir embora mesmo?" Disse em tom calmo, mas a ameaça era bem mais séria em suas palavras.

O homem olhou desconfortável a arma, depois o símbolo no peito e por fim sorriu amarelo:

"Levem o tempo que quiser!" E depois se escondeu atrás do jornal.

Bella rolou os olhos. Por que os novatos também não poderiam andar com armas?

O general pegou algumas revistas perto do balcão, sem nem mesmo olhar para que servissem e estendeu ao caixa com um baque.

O lojista pulou, e suspirou ao ver que não era nada quebrando ou uma ameaça de morte. Calculou o preço das revistas e poderia até ter dado um belo desconto ao general, mas este somente pegou uma nota do bolso e jogou no balcão sem pedir por troco.

"Vamos novato!" Ele disse.

Bella franziu a testa. "Vamos aonde?"

Ele rolou os olhos. "Para o carro. Acho que seus colegas não querem alguém vomitando no meio do caminho."

Bella começou a protestar. Viajar o resto do caminho com o general Cullen?

Tá bom... Que tinha todo aquele negócio que eles até estavam se aturando, mas já passar horas com ele em um carro fechado era outros quinhentos, não?

O general Cullen rosnou ao ver o que ela iria fazer e por fim ela deu de ombros.

Pelo menos para o ônibus não voltaria.

Ela foi a primeira a sair da loja de conveniências, comprou um salgadinho qualquer, e saiu pelas portas de vidro.

Os caminhoneiros ainda estavam lá amotinados e quando ela saiu, eles assoviaram novamente.

Bella grunhiu, mas se surpreendeu ao sentir um braço circundando sua cintura possessivamente e a puxando para si.

Olhou com espanto o general Cullen encarar raivoso o grupo de caminhoneiros, que logo desviaram o olhar de Bella e fingiram nunca terem olhado naquela direção.

"Ih... Tem dono! Tem dono!" Ouviu um sussurrar.

Bella sentiu a corrente elétrica passando pelo corpo deles, e ficou confusa com aquela reação do general.

Andaram mais alguns passos até por fim o general a soltar e ficar um bom metro de distância dela.

Ele não disse nada, não proclamou nada, mas Bella se encontrava estranhamente satisfeita.

Os novatos já começaram a entrar no ônibus e Bella se sentiu vitoriosa por não ter que encarar de novo aquilo e ficar durante duas horas tentando controlar a bile garganta abaixo.

As pessoas olharam estranhamente para ela que estava indo com o general Cullen, mas ninguém nunca ousaria dizer em voz alta. Não, claro, quando se tratava do generalíssimo.

Ao passar por Jasper ele deu uma piscada e Bella revirou os olhos para o infeliz.

O general Cullen deu um sinal para o motorista do ônibus se preparar para sair, e outro para McCarthy do outro carro.

Colocou os óculos escuros Ray-ban, e abriu sua porta do carro, fazendo com que Bella abrisse sua própria.

De cavalheiro ele não tinha é nada, mesmo!

Ao entrar o cheiro do general impregnou as narinas de Bella, e ela respirou fundo.

Colocou o cinto e o general jogou no colo dela as revistas que ele tinha comprado a maioria de tricô e palavras cruzadas.

Bella se perguntou por que ele as comprara.

"Já vou avisando novato, se vomitar nesse carro, já era!" Ele disse antes de pisar fundo no acelerador e partir para a auto-estrada.

Ela rolou os olhos e viu que o ar condicionado do carro estava menos frio do que o do ônibus. Talvez fosse a tensão e o calor que surgiam do general que fizesse isso acontecer.

Foco, Bella! Foco!

Bella bufou e se distraiu com as árvores o caminho inteiro. O carro realmente parecia que nem estava andando, e ela suspirou aliviada.

Sabia que o general Cullen sempre se lembraria de sua pequena fraqueza e quando tivesse oportunidade usaria contra ela.

Bella começou a ver cada vez mais as árvores passando mais rápidas por ela, e deu um olhar de esguelha para o velocímetro.

"Ei, você está acima do limite de velocidade!" Ela protestou.

O general revirou os olhos, provocando e afundando mais ainda o pé no acelerador.

"Nenhum policial vai me parar." Ele disse com sarcasmo.

"Isso é abuso de poder."

Ele olhou cético para ela por um minuto depois voltou à atenção na estrada como se perguntasse de que mundo ela viera.

Bella revirou os olhos vendo que o mundo realmente estava perdido. A fora da lei da história era ela, e era justamente sua pessoa que tinha senso de direção na estrada e não um generalíssimo!

Como esse mundo é doido!

Ela acabou se distraindo com um livrinho de palavras cruzadas. O general disse que havia uma caneta no porta luvas e ela pegou lá, encontrando também algumas fileiras de camisinhas.

Ela arregalou os olhos para aquilo.

"A noite vai ser boa, né general?!"

Ele lançou um olhar para o porta-luvas e grunhiu.

Provavelmente fora um dos sargentos que esquecera ali da última vez, mas ele até gostaria de ver a novata pensar que era ele quem as usaria.

Não disse nada somente continuou olhando a estrada, observando pelo canto do olho a novata e querendo saber o que ela estava pensando enquanto encarava o livrinho sem realmente prestar a atenção.

Será que o general vai traçar umas fazendeiras por lá? Bella pensou invocada. Depois da tenente Tanya, ela não duvidava de mais nada.

Afinal, querendo ou não, o general era um homem viril, mesmo sem sentimentos algum – ou talvez somente uma pequena parcela – ele tinha lá suas necessidades.

Bella bufou e se distraiu na próxima meia hora com o caça palavras. O general Cullen estava quieto e dirigindo praticamente com uma mão só.

"Olha general..." Bella chamou encontrando a oportunidade perfeita para provocá-lo também. "Encontrei um erro nas palavras cruzadas!"

"E eu to lá ligando para isso?"

"Não, mas é que tem tudo a ver com o senhor." Ela sorriu. "Aqui pede 'sinônimo de violento', eu tentei colocar 'general Cullen', mas não deu o espaço! Poxa, que erro terrível!"

Ela olhou pelo canto do olho o maxilar dele travar, até ele abrir a boca e exclamar um:

"HÁ- HÁ- Há!" Com extrema ironia. "Que engraçado!" Rolou os olhos no final.

Bella sorriu.

"Mas sabe o que vai ser engraçado mesmo?" Ele disse com um tom sarcástico. "Jogar você e seu enorme senso de humor porta afora. Isso será engraçado."

Bella riu, e voltou sua atenção ao livrinho.

Depois de uns dez minutos ouviu o general bufar:

"Merda!"

"Que foi?" Perguntou. Mas nem precisou perguntar, pois bem na frente deles na estrada-atalho de terra que o general pegara estavam passando vários bois em uma lentidão...

Bella bufou. "É brincadeira né?"

Edward praguejou baixinho e abriu o vidro do carro, gritando para o pastor que estava com uma vara na mão e ia controlando os bois.

"DÁ PARA TIRAR DAÍ?"

E o general Cullen sempre tão educado...

O pastor – provavelmente com algum problema de ouvido começou a olhar pros lados, até por fim dar de ombros e continuar o que estava fazendo.

O general grunhiu e desligou a ignição do carro, abrindo a porta com força e batendo na mesma intensidade.

Bella saiu do carro também e foi atrás do general, este interceptou o caminho do pastor parecendo furiosamente irritado.

O general berrou algo ao pastor e este finalmente vendo que alguém estava falando com ele, ergueu os olhos para o general que era umas duas cabeças mais alto que ele.

"Meu colega! Não viram a placa no começo da auto-estrada? Dizendo os horários para passar os bois de um cercadinho pro outro?"

Bella sorriu. "Acho que alguém passou em alta velocidade por lá e nem prestou atenção."

O general bufou. "Olha aqui, eu tenho horários, não dá para enfiar esses bichos em qualquer lugar só para passar o carro?"

"Dá não." Então o pastor começou a mascar uma folha de capim.

Poxa! Ali era quase Rhode Island não o sertão!

Edward bufou, e Bella tinha certeza que ele ameaçaria o cara com a arma, mas Bella pegou no braço dele o impedindo.

Ela teve que usar as duas mãos para envolver todo seu braço, mas por fim ele olhou para ela, irritado.

"Ei, general! Ele só está fazendo o trabalho dele."

Ele encarou-a e por fim suspirou, soltando-se de seu braço e voltando para o carro.

Bella o seguiu e entrou, vendo o general batucar impaciente os dedos no volante revestido de couro marrom.

Bella revirou os olhos para si mesma. A situação toda era tão incongruente. Já dissera que quem deveria apontar a arma para os outros era ela, e não o cara que DEVERIA seguir a lei acima de tudo?

Tinha horas que o general deveria controlar seu gênio forte, ele poderia acabar matando alguém.

Não sendo Bella...

Parecia que eram os bois do mundo inteiro que atravessavam a estrada, e o pior era que não havia meios nem de dar meia volta, nem de prosseguir.

E o pior que era na menor velocidade possível, isso quando eles não paravam para cheirar as bundas uns dos outros.

Bella bufou e então caçou em algum lugar do carro o seu salgadinho que havia comprado na loja de conveniências.

Começou a remexer o pacote violentamente, e o general a olhou torto:

"Qual é? Nunca fez isso? Tem que espalhar o tempero, poxa!"

Ele bufou e olhou para fora da janela enquanto Bella saboreava o seu salgadinho cheiro de chulé.

"Ah novato! Olha o cheiro que tá ficando no carro!"

Bella bufou. "Deveria ter ficado no ônibus, que saco!" Então abriu a porta e saiu fechando com força. Ouviu o general rosnar lá dentro. Qual é ele havia feito a mesma coisa minutos antes!

Faltavam ainda cerca de uma hora de viagem. Com o tempo perdido ali de adicionais.

Bella encostou-se ao carro e continuou comendo seu salgadinho enquanto sentia o calor do meio do dia lhe esquentando a cabeça.

Decidiu por fim andar um pouco. Se o pastor estava certo nenhum carro apareceria por ali até quando a placa indicasse que o horário era livre da transição de animais.

O general Cullen observou Bella caminhar em direção ao carro.

A doida iria voltar para a pista principal e pedir carona ou o quê?

Como ela andava meio desnorteada, ele pensou que talvez fosse só para tomar um ar puro, e talvez fosse disso que ele também precisava.

Sentiu o cheiro do salgadinho que querendo ou não ainda continuava lá e torceu o nariz, mas também no meio deste tinha o cheiro da novata.

Era um odor diferente... Era doce, mas ao mesmo tempo amargo, como se fosse uma perfeita combinação do bom e do ruim, do bem e do mal, do doce com o salgado.

Parecia não ser bom, mas era.

Aspirou aquele cheiro e relaxou, seguindo a novata pelo espelho retrovisor.

Até que viu uma figura cortando o mato paralelo a estrada e correndo em direção a Bella. Ele enrijeceu e observou ainda pelo retrovisor como Bella parecia perdida em seus pensamentos e nem notara o homem.

Então ele a abordou, e Bella pulou de susto. O homem estava com alguma coisa protuberante embaixo da camiseta e ameaçava a mulher com aquilo.

Mas toda essa percepção não chegou a durar nem um segundo, pois o general Cullen grunhiu, saiu do carro e foi furioso naquela direção.

Bella estava pensando em como o general era estressado. Tá, ele tinha sua personalidade, mas algumas vezes ele tinha um gênio muito forte que nem talvez a boa vontade dele conseguisse controlar.

Ás vezes com ela, ele se controlava, mas Bella desconfiava que era difícil para alguém como ele deixar de ser bruto pelo menos por um bom espaço de tempo.

Só que existia uma diferença entre brutos normais e brutos como o general Cullen.

Brutos normais eram no modo de falar, de andar, de vestir e de se portar, mas brutos como o general Cullen era só na parte de tratar as pessoas, porque o homem tinha elegância e charme em todos seus movimentos e olhares.

Bella sabia que quando o general quisesse ser o homem mais charmoso do mundo, ele o conseguiria. Era só questão dele querer.

Então, tarde demais percebeu que alguém corria na direção dela, assustou-se, e um homem vestido com farrapos a ameaçava com algo dentro da camiseta.

"Passa tudo! Tudo o que você tem! Vai menina! Vai!"

"Ei, calma! Calma!" Pediu, estendendo o salgadinho que era tudo o que tinha no momento.

O homem olhou aquilo e grunhiu jogando longe.

"Ei!" Bella protestou. Custaram bons dois dólares, poxa!

Bella estava vendo suas chances de se livrar do cara, mas não queria arriscar ao ver o que ele realmente trazia embaixo da camiseta.

Então o barulho de um gatilho sendo acionado. O homem paralisou e Bella olhou por cima do ombro deste.

"Deixa. Ela. Em. Paz." O general Cullen disse com a voz seca e a arma e o dedo no gatilho cutucando a nuca do homem.

Ele engoliu em seco, com o suor caindo em cascatas na pele, e Bella se distanciou dele, vendo o momento em que ele saísse correndo.

Bella viu quando o bandidinho emudeceu os lábios e um brilho novo surgiu no olhar.

Oh-ou.

O homem tirou uma espécie de canivete de dentro da camiseta e se virou rapidamente em direção ao general.

Mas este era bem mais forte e ágil. Com um golpe de joelho acertou o estômago do homem, e com o pé lançou o canivete longe.

Bella se perguntou que tipo de bandido de beira de estrada aquele homem era, afinal, todo mundo sabia que se o cara te ameaçasse com uma coisa dentro da camiseta, provavelmente não era algo muito letal.

Se tivesse uma faca, ou canivete, por exemplo, não deixaria dentro da camiseta, afinal, poderia a rasgar, e também faria mais efeito sendo vista diretamente pela vítima.

Aquele bandido provavelmente pensara que era certo carregar um canivete dentro da camiseta, provavelmente por não pensar com lógica e ver muitos filmes ruins.

Acabou que o homem ficou estendido no chão e o general nem se deu ao trabalho de apontar mais a arma para ele.

Deu um soco na lateral de seu corpo, e Bella estremeceu de leve.

"Vê se olha com quem você mexe." O general disse.

O homem gemeu no chão, e recebeu mais outro chute na lateral do corpo. Ele girou ficando em posição fetal na estrada de terra.

Então Edward olhou para ela, com uma fúria quase eloqüente estampada em seus olhos.

"Vamos novato!" Guardou a arma na cintura, e pegou Bella firme pelo braço praticamente a arrastando em direção ao carro.

Seu aperto era firme e ele a estava machucando.

"Ei!" Ela protestou e por fim reunindo toda sua força, se desvencilhou do aperto forte do homem. "Está me machucando!"

O general grunhiu e tentou pegá-la de novo, mas Bella foi mais rápida e se esquivou, ficando de encontro à lataria do carro.

"General, você prometeu!" Disse o lembrando da conversa que eles tiveram uma semana antes.

Edward suspirou e passou a mão pelo rosto, nervoso. A consciência voltou a si então.

"Que inferno, novato. Dá para você não se botar em perigo pelo menos por um espaço de tempo maior?"

Bella piscou aturdida. "Quê?"

O general revirou os olhos e por fim suspirou.

"Deixa para lá."

Mas Bella não deixaria aquilo passar tão fácil.

"Quer dizer," Começou ensaiando um sorriso na boca. "Que o senhor se preocupa comigo?"

O general reagiu rápido demais, parecendo em choque.

"Claro que não!"

Mas o sorriso de Bella não se murchou.

"Então porque você se deu ao trabalho de me defender, ó eu, uma princesa indefesa?"

Ele bufou. "Entre logo no carro."

"Não!" Ela gargalhou. "Eu quero saber antes!"

Ele a penetrou com o olhar, e Bella percebeu que ele estava realmente ficando bravo.

Mas Bella desconfiava de que não era com ela, mas com ele mesmo.

Desconfiava vagamente do motivo.

Por fim deu de ombros e entrou no carro. Só tinha dois bois caminhando, e logo a auto-estrada ficou livre e o general Cullen cantou pneus.

Bella cantarolou o restante do caminho até a fazenda. Os carros que passavam por eles já tinham a placa característica do estado.*¹

Bella passou por uma cidade que trazia uma placa que dizia: "Newport." A cidade era portuária e o mar cruzava o horizonte. Bella se debruçou na janela e observou o mar com um suspiro.

Por fim, mais uma vez o general entrou em uma estrada de terra e dentro de vinte minutos estavam entrando em grandes portões metálicos que traziam os dizeres: Fazenda Hammersmith.

"Esse nome não me é estranho..." Bella murmurou.

O general nada respondeu. Estava muito submerso em seus pensamentos desde da situação dos bois. Porque ele sempre ficava tão furioso quando alguém mexia com a novata?

Porque ele sempre, em todas as situações, tomava o partido dela e a defendia?

Se tinha uma coisa que o general Cullen odiava era não saber as respostas, e nesse momento ele não tinha nem sombra de alguma.

*¹NOS EUA, cada estado tem uma placa com desenho diferente. E geralmente não traz o nome oficial do estado, mas o apelido. Ex: Tennessee – The volunteer State. Rhode Island – Little Rhody.

Por fim, eles avistaram o outro carro oficial já estacionado em uma espécie de garagem matagal, e o ônibus ao seu lado.

Todos os novatos já estavam fora e provavelmente já conhecendo o local.

Ao sairem do carro, McCarthy veio sorrindo maliciosamente para os dois.

"Que demora suspeita, hã?"

Edward rosnou. "McCarthy nem começa."

Ele ergueu as mãos para o ar se rendendo.

Havia uma placa na frente do local que explicava a fazenda, Bella se encaminhou para lá e leu com interesse:

"A Fazenda Hammersmith é uma propriedade de 48 acres.*² A fazenda compreende uma mansão vitoriana e foi o lugar de infância de Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis e o lugar de casamento desta com o presidente norte-americano John F. Kennedy."  
"Durante sua presidência, Kennedy passou muito tempo aqui e se referia a esta como a "Casa Branca de verão".  
"Foi adquirida por John W. Auchincloss em 1887, o bisavô do padrasto de Jacqueline Kennedy, Hugh D. Auchincloss. Ficou aberta ao público até ser vendida para William F. Farley em 1997 por $6.675.000, que a vendeu em 1999 por 8 milhões para uma companhia. Essa companhia decidiu fazer da fazenda um lugar de treinamento de diversas espécies e centro de observação estelar."*³

Bella suspirou e analisou aquela imensidão ao seu redor.

O general Cullen já estava no carro de novo pegando algumas malas, e Bella se dirigiu ao ônibus para pegar as dela.

Algo lhe dizia que aquela fazenda e aquela viagem trariam grandes emoções filhas de um pai.

*² 48 acres = 194. 249.108m²  
*³ A fazenda Hammersmith realmente existe. E a história com Kennedy também, só a parte que a fazenda foi usada como treinamento e observação estelar que é imaginação de minha pessoa.

Eles ficariam alojados na mansão vitoriana, e Bella se perguntou se aquele lugar era mesmo de treinamento ou de férias.

Nem havia sinal de seus colegas, já que ela e o general chegaram cerca de duas horas depois de todos, o que logo daria asas a muitas imaginações.

Por fim Bella deixou as malas em um canto do hall de entrada da mansão e foi explorar o local. O primeiro lugar foi os estábulos, e Bella reconheceu com admiração que havia belos cavalos por ali.

Qualquer hora ela montaria neles.

A fazenda era muito bonita em si, havia até um lago onde patinhos e cisnes nadavam.

Havia uma casa longe da vitoriana, provavelmente uma sala de treinamento ou de reuniões.

Acabou que meia hora depois, Bella por fim decidiu voltar á mansão e colocar as malas no quarto.

O general Cullen já tinha ido para seu quarto no segundo andar desde que chegara.

Sentia-se confuso e cansado com os acontecimentos e o estresse decorrente de tudo. Precisava de um bom banho relaxante até por fim sair para vistoriar os novatos.

Bella abordou um funcionário da fazenda e pediu o número de um quarto. O homem parecia distraído, e olhando na lista perguntou se era o quarto de casal.

Bella sorriu. Quarto de casal? Só para ela?

"É esse!" Sorriu estendendo a mão para pegar a chave.

"É o único que resta também, senhorita..." Ele fez o comentário mal humorado e olhou para a mão dela estendida para a chave. Arqueou uma sobrancelha como se ela fosse louca.

"Acredito... Que o quarto já esteja aberto." Falou franzindo a testa.

Bella estranhou esse fato, mas provavelmente a chave se encontraria lá.

Subiu as escadas com as malas e se encaminhou em direção ao quarto que realmente estava aberto.

Entrou e jogou as malas em um canto só para se deparar com outras malas ali também. Franziu o cenho e foi quando ouviu algum barulho vindo de um banheiro. A água de um chuveiro caindo e depois cessando.

Então passos molhados no chão, e Bella abriu a boca em um "o" ao ver a imagem do general Cullen caminhando distraidamente em sua direção enxugando os cabelos com uma toalha branca, totalmente nu em sua frente.

A Infiltrada - Acordando Com os Galos

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 26,Fanfics

Itália

"Caius, você não pode fazer isso!" Aro brandiu horrorizado com o que seus ouvidos captaram segundos antes.

"Posso, sim." Caius retrucou mostrando-se calmo, mas suas mãos - que se retorciam uma nas outras - diziam o contrário.

"Mas ele é nosso sócio! Você não pode simplesmente... Deixá-lo de lado."

"Aro, presta atenção, por Dío!" Caius grunhiu, cruzou as pernas e finalizou seu olhar no sócio. "Marcus... Seqüestrado pelos russos há meses! Sem mulheres. OU... Com uma mulher, só que esta mulher o rejeitando. É lógico que mais dia ou menos dia ele cederá aos encantos da mulher por sexo, em troca da informação sobre nós."

"Você não achava que eles o seqüestraram porque estavam se envolvendo com outro inimigo nosso? Quem garante que o assunto é sobre Isabella?"

"Não sei!" Caius grunhiu. "Esse assunto está me corroendo, mas eu não vou arriscar nada Aro. Se tem uma coisa que aprendi na vida é que não devemos confiar em ninguém, mesmo esse alguém sendo Marcus."

"Mas matá-lo..." Aro fez uma careta descontente.

"Matá-lo fará com que não corremos riscos, Aro. E riscos são como imãs... Sempre atraem você."

NSA

O general Cullen estava submerso a pensamentos assim como seu corpo estava submerso a água que provinha do chuveiro e batia em suas costas em cascatas.

Ele estava com as mãos espalmadas na parede fria, com a cabeça inclinada para baixo e os olhos bem fechados enquanto tentava botar alguma consciência em sua mente.

Aquela viagem fora tensa. Na verdade... Todos os momentos em que ficava perto da novata eram tensos. Sempre lhe dava nós na cabeça, e sempre lhe deixavam acordado tentando arranjar respostas e soluções.

Mas tudo era um inferno, mesmo!

Desligou o chuveiro e pegou a toalha que estava dobrada cuidadosamente na privada do banheiro. Notou com a testa franzida que eram duas toalhas disponíveis.

Deu de ombros, e começou a enxugar os cabelos distraidamente com a toalha enquanto andava em direção ao quarto para pegar alguma roupa para aturar aquelas vespinhas que eram os novatos. Principalmente... A novata.

Mas por que raios ele tinha que pensar na novata justo agora? Estava longe dela, e faria de tudo para assim permanecer pelo resto da estadia na fazenda.

Aquela novata lhe dava muita dor de cabeça com o material que dava a ele para pensar.

Nem notou Bella petrificada olhando para ele com assombro.

Bella estava muito... Muito... Enfim, ela nunca havia visto alguém como o general. Tipo, NUNCA!

Nunca imaginou ver o general Cullen por trás daquelas fardas – ok, talvez uma vez ou outra – mas agora tinha certeza que nenhuma farda do mundo poderia esconder mais do que ela estava vendo naquele momento.

O único pensamento que ela poderia concluir com exatidão era que por fim havia conhecido o verdadeiro bastão do general, e desse, ela não teria medo de apanhar.

OH MEU DEUS! O que ela havia acabado de pensar?

Abanou a cabeça repetidas vezes tentando afastar aquela pensamento de si. SAÍ! SAÍ!

O general por fim percebeu que não estava sozinho no quarto, e quando ergueu os olhos encontrou o olhar da novata sobre ele.

"MAS O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI, NOVATO?" Grunhiu se perguntando onde ficava sua privacidade nessas horas.

Bella engoliu em seco e tentou olhar para o rosto do general, se recuperando da surpresa. "Eu é que pergunto o motivo dessa pouca vergonha no meu quarto, general!"

O general estava pasmo. O que aquela mulher estava fazendo ali? Por fim, lembrou de seu estado e pegando a toalha que enxugava os cabelos, enrolou ao redor do quadril, bufando.

"Seu quarto?" Retrucou rolando os olhos.

Bella piscou os olhos diversas vezes ainda abalados pelas emoções anteriores e assentiu.

Edward concluiu que a novata deveria estar brincando com ele alguma brincadeira idiota, ou coisa assim, por isso não teve ímpetos em caminhar em direção a porta e indicá-la para a novata.

"Fora!"

Bella bufou. "Como assim 'fora? Esse é meu quarto!"

"Novato, você é surdo ou o quê?"

Não era possível que nem quando buscava paz, ela TINHA que ir atrás dele e perturbá-lo.

"Não, general!" Bella retrucou colocando a mão na cintura e batendo o pé no chão. "Esse quarto é MEU! O senhor que errou de quarto."

Então Bella viu a cara estressada dele, virar uma sarcástica até por fim ele se distanciar da porta e caminhar em direção a Bella com um ar que garantia que ele iria provocá-la.

"Novato..." Ele passou a línguas pelos lábios enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha. "Tudo esse drama só para dizer que seu maior desejo no mundo é ficar no mesmo quarto que eu?"

Bella abriu a boca em choque e corou tempestuosamente.

"CLARO QUE NÃO! Como ousa?!"

O general bufou. Ele pensara em acabar com o jogo atirando no orgulho dela, mas pelo jeito não resolvera.

Se aquela mulher dividisse um mesmo quarto que ele, ou ele enlouqueceria, ou ele a mataria.

Aquela mulher o tirava do sério!

Por fim, decidiu usar pelos meios 'lá general Cullen. '

"Não vai sair?" Perguntou com a voz mais baixa e rouca que antes.

Bella estranhou essa mudança, e cruzou os braços de encontro ao peito, mostrando claramente que só um trator a tiraria dali.

"Mesmo?" Ele repetiu.

Bella negou com a cabeça feita uma criança de cinco anos.

O general então deu de ombros, e antes que Bella pudesse reagir, ele pegou-a na região de trás dos joelhos e a jogou no ombro feito um homem das cavernas.

"AH NÃO! DE NOVO NÃO!" Ela grunhiu e começou a mover os pés com força tentando sair do aperto do general.

Ela dormiria aonde, senhor? No celeiro? Nos estábulos?

O general rosnou quando os pés do novato começaram a acertar lugares que não era para acertar. Pegou as pernas dela com força com um braço e segurou firme, impedindo que ela repetisse o processo de novo.

Então o general abriu a porta e estava pronto para colocar a novata por lá, quando três figuras praticamente desabam de encontro à porta onde estavam encostados.

Edward revirou os olhos, ao perceber certa irônica semelhança com cenas anteriores.

McCarthy, Whitlock, e o recepcionista olharam assombrados um general Cullen todo molhado, com uma mínima toalha cobrindo o ouro, carregando uma mulher nos ombros.

"Acho que estamos atrapalhando alguma coisa..."

"Cala a boca, Emmet." O general grunhiu. "E não atrapalha. Pode levar o novato com você."

Então colocou uma Bella furiosa no chão e ela gemeu ao ver sua roupa toda úmida por causa do corpo do general.

Emmet deu um sorriso amarelo: "Parece que temos um pequeno problema a respeito dos quartos..."

"Que tipo de problema pode haver?" O general grunhiu. "Tudo foi calculado e esquematizado antes de virmos, Emmet! Dão certo todos os anos. Com certeza o novato tem algum problema na visão e errou o número!"

"Realmente..." O recepcionista engoliu em seco com medo do olhar furioso que os dois lhe lançavam. "Houve um pequeno problema com os quartos... Recebemos na lista um quarto de casal, e parece que não há nenhum casal por aqui. E como vocês foram os últimos a chegarem, foi esse o quarto que sobrou."

"Mas que incompetência. Com certeza não é problema da NSA isso, arranje outro quarto para o novato!"

"E porque eu não posso ficar nesse? Porque o senhor general não mudar de quarto?"

Ele a fuzilou com o olhar. "Por que EU sou um general, isso explica sua pergunta?"

Bella bufou. Abuso de poder desgraçado!

McCarthy então cutucou Jasper, que tremeu e quis se enterrar no primeiro buraco de cobra que achasse.

Olhou suplicante para McCarthy, e este deu de ombros.

Jasper engoliu em seco, e por fim ergueu a mão, com temor por esta ação.

"Foi minha culpa."

Então ele explicou que a lista estava na enfermaria um dia com os nomes de todos que iriam para a fazenda. Ele não achara que era uma lista oficial, então brincara de colocar um coraçãozinho no nome dele ligado á Alice. O povo da fazenda depois achou que significava que era um quarto de casal.

"MAS NÃO CONTEM PARA ALICE PELO AMOR DO REI DOS FILHOS DE UM PAI!"

Choramingou e começou a se rastejar no chão suplicando por perdão.

Bella olhou atônita para ele e rolou os olhos por fim, levantando-o do chão e salvando o amigo de piores momentos constrangedores.

O general olhou para Whitlock como um pai que descobre que o filho fez merda, e Jasper sabia que estava ferrado.

"Whitlock..." Começou em tom ameaçador.

"Então tudo indica que até que algum quarto fique vago, a senhorita Claire Evans e o general Edward Cullen terão que dividir o mesmo quarto." O recepcionista concluiu e já saiu correndo, pressentindo a explosão que viria a seguir.

"Eu vou ter que dormir com o novato?" Edward disse abismado.

Bella encarou o chão ainda confusa e por fim encarou aquele quarto de tamanho médio, com a cama de casal no meio desta, e se perguntou se vivia em um pesadelo.

Ficar em um mesmo quarto, dormir ao lado do general Cullen, acordar ao lado de seu pior inimigo?

Porra, aquilo era o que ela chamava de ironia do destino.

"Bem, a culpa é de vocês por terem demorado mais que os outros..." McCarthy sorriu malicioso. "Mas olha só que experiência fantástica, finjam que vocês são casados e divirtam-se!"

O general grunhiu, e não encontrando nada mais nas mãos para tacar em McCarthy jogou a toalha que circundava seu quadril no amigo, que riu enquanto caminhava pelo corredor.

"GENERAL!"

Então por fim o general notou que a novata estava dentro do quarto e que ele mais uma vez estava pelado na frente dela.

"Porra, novato!" Então voltou a pegar a toalha e colocou de volta no quadril. "Pelo jeito teremos que dividir o quarto." E se encaminhou até o banheiro, mas antes de lá chegar voltou-se para Bella por cima do ombro. "Mas fique sabendo que eu mando aqui, entendeu?"

Bella rolou os olhos. "Se eu pudesse general, eu mesma mudaria de quarto."

"Ótimo."

"ÓTIMO!" Retrucou.

O general entrou no banheiro, mas não fechou a porta dessa vez.

"Ei, novato!" Chamou.

"Quê?" Respondeu mal humorada.

"Um presente." E então uma toalha veio voando em sua direção, e Bella arregalou os olhos ao pegá-la.

Bella suspirou e analisou o quarto que teria que dividir com o homem mais provocador da Terra, e por fim, concluiu que alguém lá de cima não gostava muito dela.

Bella desabou na cama se perguntando por que aquele mundo era tão cruel.

Apesar da cama de casal, sabia que um homem como o general Cullen ocuparia mais que metade dela devido a seu tamanho.

UGH! Ao pensar em tamanho, se lembrou também do general, mas mais propriamente de outras partes.

Agora alguém poderia explicar por que Felix não era daquele jeito? Porque se fosse ELE ela poderia tirar uma casquinha, mas do general Cullen era impossível.

Mas por que era impossível mesmo? Ela se viu pensando, mas por fim concluiu que os motivos eram bem óbvios.

Primeiro: eles se odiavam.

Segundo: Ele era o inimigo, o perfeito Alfa 1 de sua lista, o cara que teria que matar.

Mas as coisas não eram mais tão simples. Na NSA, ela ficara sabendo do lado do general.

Ele lhe contara sobre o passado dele, contara sobre a vida dele, seu lado da história.

Pela primeira vez na vida entendera uma vítima, se tornara próxima de uma, - da maneira mais estranha possível – mas se tornara.

Poderia ela cooperar com uma vingança vinda dos Volturi ao filho de Esme e Carlisle Cullen? Poderia ela acabar por fim com aquele garotinho que sobrevivera?

Pois, se ele sobrevivera era porque ele tinha que viver. E ela não era Deus para escolher quem vive, ou não.

Ela bufou de encontro ao travesseiro da cama. Antes ela nem ligaria para aquelas questões que lhe davam dor de cabeça, mas estranhamente agora elas lhe eram cruciais.

Mas também... Como que ela simplesmente voltaria aos Volturi e diria que não matara o homem, pois não achava certo?

Querendo ou não, eles eram seus chefes, e ela tinha que obedecer às ordens deles.

Mas uma coisa ela sabia: Ela não queria matar aquele homem, não importasse o que ele fizesse, não importasse o que eles eram um para o outro.

Mas teria que fazê-lo. Essa era a berlinda.

Suspirou e sentiu de repente todo o cansaço da viagem penetrando em ancas mais fortes de seu corpo. Aquele dia era coringa na fazenda, era livre para fazer o que bem entendesse.

Bocejou e enterrou o travesseiro mais na cama. Não iria dormir... Não iria...

O general Cullen saiu do banheiro agora já totalmente vestido, e se deparou com a figura da novata desabada na cama.

"Novato." Chamou, mas ela não se mexeu. Sua respiração estava ritmada, e provavelmente estava dormindo.

O general Cullen testou-a mais uma vez, e por fim notando que não fazia parte de um ardil, sentou-se na beirada da cama e ficou a analisá-la dormir.

Ela parecia preocupada com alguma coisa em seu sono, e ele se perguntava o que.

Eles teriam que dividir aquele quarto durante um tempo indeterminado, até outro vagar, e ele não sabia o que aconteceria.

E era por isso que odiava tanto. Não saber o que vai acontecer. Não prever resultados, não saber das conseqüências.

Suspirou e por fim retirou-lhe os sapatos e as meias, deixando no chão do quarto.

Pegou um lençol e para estendê-lo em cima da mulher, fincou um joelho ao lado da cama enquanto estendia o tecido.

Bella resmungou alguma coisa no sono, e ele rolou os olhos para si mesmo.

O que diabos ele ainda fazia naquele quarto?

Bella sabia que o ambiente a sua volta tinha mudado. Lembrava-se de um momento em que feixes de luz solar penetravam no lugar através das cortinas brancas de algodão – projetadas para dar menos calor possível – e agora nenhuma luz entrava, somente uma brisa vagueava por seu rosto e um barulho característico da cortina mexendo com o vento.

Apertou com força os olhos e resmungou alguma coisa, antes de por fim mexer os músculos e abrir os olhos.

Era noite.

E por fim, ela tinha adormecido.

Por que aquilo sempre acontecia, saco?

Ela se espreguiçou e olhou no quarto ao redor. Tudo normal, a diferença era somente um general Cullen sentado em uma poltrona de veludo vermelho no canto direito do quarto, lendo um livro.

Parecia entediado.

"Então não foi um pesadelo." Grunhiu.

O general levantou os olhos do livro, e rolou os olhos.

"Finalmente, novato! Você sabia que está monopolizando a cama?"

Bella riu. "Não, estou não. A cama é minha."

O general deixou o livro de lado e debruçou-se para frente, penetrando Bella com o olhar:

"E quem disse que é sua? Minha hierarquia garante muito mais coisas do que você."

"Poxa general! Tem que ser cavalheiro!" Palpitou se sentando na cama e esfregando os olhos.

"E eu sou." Ele rolou os olhos com ironia. "Fiz até o favor de trazer um colchonete para você." E então ele apontou com o queixo um colchonete que estava estendido no extremo mais distante da cama.

Bella rolou os olhos. "Isso tudo é medo de ficar muito perto de mim, general?"  
Devolveu na mesma moeda.

Afinal, não se esquecera da presunção do homem horas antes.

A expressão dele endureceu e ele rosnou.

Levantou-se e Bella notou o que ele estava vestindo pela primeira vez. Ou não estava vestindo. A única peça de roupa que ele usava era uma calça de moletom preta.

Bella perdeu o olhar naquele corpo cheio de músculos e super bem esculpidos, e suspirou inconscientemente. Era incrível como apesar de sempre ver o abdômen perfeitamente esculpido do general, devido às aulas de boxe, todas às vezes ela ficava meio aérea.

"Eu? Medo de você?" O general devolveu com sarcasmo.

"Por que não?" Bella sorriu.

Então foi a vez do general usar da ironia. "Ou isso não passa de uma tentativa sua de me fazer dormir na mesma cama que você?"

Bella cerrou os olhos e Edward praticamente poderia ver o fogo crepitando por ele.

Riu internamente, e arqueou uma sobrancelha para a novata esperando por um contra-ataque.

Ele tinha até que admitir que fosse engraçada a provocação dos dois, por isso sempre em que tinha a oportunidade de mantê-la brava, ele não a desperdiçava.

"Não." Ela rosnou. "Isso é uma tentativa de fazer o senhor um cavalheiro, dormir você no colchonete, e eu na cama!" Ela sorriu e então voltou a deitar-se na mesma, esticando os braços e as pernas para alcançá-la inteiramente.

O general rolou os olhos. "Você não vai ficar com a cama só para si."

Ela riu, e provocou-o ainda deitada na cama. "Eu já estou aqui."

Ele rolou os olhos e foi se aproximando como um felino de sua presa. "Mas posso muito bem tirá-la daí."

O sorriso de Bella foi murchando, porque sabia que o general tinha métodos somente dele que poderiam muito bem não SÓ tirá-la da cama como jogá-la janela afora.

"Ainda acredito que será um cavalheiro... Esperança é a última que morre."

"Então, novato, a sua acaba de morrer." E então ele se aproximou da cama e tentou empurrar Bella fora, mas Bella não deixaria aquilo barato.

Desviou, fazendo com que Edward acabasse caindo na cama também. Ele partiu para cima dela, e ela tentou desviar, mas o general era bem maior e a alcançou.

"General! Você pode mudar de vida!" Bella disse debaixo dos braços dele, enquanto ele a levantava.

Ele somente bufou, mas Bella pegou nos braços dele e se impulsionou para baixo, mas acabou que não só se levou para baixo quanto também o general.

"Tudo isso por uma cama?" Ele rosnou.

"Você quem começou!" Ela acudiu.

O general estava parado em cima de Bella entre suas pernas, enquanto Bella segurava os braços dele com firmeza para segurá-lo caso ele a empurrasse.

O olhar do general encontrou com o dela, e Bella mergulhou na profundeza daquele mar verde esmeralda.

Era tão incrível o que acontecia á eles só com um olhar.

Há poucas pessoas capazes no mundo de permanecer com um olhar como aquele por muito tempo. Era como se eles conversassem... Mas ao mesmo tempo se confundissem.

Era como se toda a verdade estivesse ali nos olhos um do outro, mas eles não conseguissem ver.

Irônico não? A verdade está nos olhos, mas os olhos não conseguem vê-la.

O general se perguntou como um olho castanho – que era um dos mais comuns – poderia ser tão diferente dos outros.

Um brilho diferente, um tom diferente. Pequenas diferenças, mas que realçavam as belezas.

Edward conseguia se enxergar nos olhos de Bella, e Bella nos olhos de Edward.

Bella segurou com mais força os braços musculosos do homem, como se testando se ela teria mais força, e se perguntando por que raios ela estava ali parada naquele momento.

O calor do corpo deles era tanto que parecia queimar. Uma corrente elétrica fluía entre os dois em um ardil indecente.

Seria a situação perfeita para muitas subvenções, mas uma batida na porta tirou os dois de qualquer pensamento.

Eles se separaram quase que imediatamente e Bella desviou o olhar murmurando um 'vou ao banheiro'. Correu para lá e fechou rapidamente a porta atrás de si se encostando a ela e respirando com dificuldade.

O general passou as mãos pelos cabelos desordenados e levantou da cama lentamente.

Ficou para ele a tarefa de abrir a maldita porta.

Por fim, quando o fez um forte perfume misturado com o cheiro característico dos estábulos assaltou o perímetro do quarto.

E uma mulher com cachos ruivos circundando o rosto e lhe dando uma forma quase que sapeca, lhe sorriu:

"Edward!" Ela então pulou em cima do general.

Este ainda surpreso segurou os lados de sua cintura nem a apertando contra si, nem a impulsionando para longe.

Então a mulher o soltou, mas não ficou distante. Os seus braços ainda estavam em seus ombros.

"Nossa, os trinta te deixam melhor ainda!"

"Vinte e nove." Ele cortou.

Ela rolou os olhos. "Ah Eddie... É a mesma coisa!"

Edward fechou a cara. Odiava com todas as forças qualquer tipo de apelido.

Por que as mulheres achavam que tinham direitos depois de uma noite ou duas? No caso dela, nem noite fora para dizer bem a verdade.

Kate era uma mulher bonita, mas muito pegajosa. Edward sempre lhe lançava charme quando ia à fazenda e tinha vontade. Não precisava tentar duas vezes, a mulher simplesmente abria as pernas e dizia "me joga na parede e me chama de reboco."

Mas estranhamente daquela vez o general não teve interesse por ela.

De repente aquele ruivo, era ruivo demais. Ela ficaria melhor com o cabelo castanho escuro.

De repente aquele olho azul, era azul demais. Ela ficaria melhor com belos olhos cor de chocolate.

De repente aquela pele bronzeada, era cenoura demais. Ela ficaria melhor com a pele mais branquinha, fazendo um belo contraste entre a cor escura dos olhos e dos cabelos.

Diabos! Ela ficaria melhor se fosse o novato!

E por fim se lembrou dela, e soube que nem se quisesse poderia tirar proveito de Kate. Não quando seu quarto estava dominado pela outra.

Bella dentro do banheiro pregou o ouvido na porta. Puta que pariu! Mais uma?

Então as camisinhas do carro tinham um sentido! Claro que o general Cullen não as colocaria ali para enfeite ou para ocupar um espaço.

O general não era do tipo de cara que anda com uma camisinha na carteira por anos esperando pela oportunidade e quando por fim a surge, quando a abre só encontra cinzas.

Com alguém ele tinha que usá-las.

Há! Mas ela não deixaria o general se dar bem quando ele lhe atormentava tanto!

Ele iria ver o que é mexer com Isabella Swan, o "novato."

"Olha aqui Kate..." Edward começou, mas foi surpreendido quando duas mãos passaram pelo seu peito. Uma veio por cima de seu ombro e desceu, e outra subiu pelo quadril, e as duas se entrelaçaram no meio de seu abdômen.

Edward se contraiu e sentiu a corrente elétrica.

O que raios a novata estava fazendo?

Kate arregalou os olhos ao ver a cena que se estendia, e Bella se segurou na ponta dos pés e encaixou a cabeça no vão do pescoço do general.

Mesmo fazendo isso, o general era bem mais alto que ela, mas Bella conseguiu lascar um chupão bem chupado na nuca do general.

"Ai amor... Volta para a cama..." Fez uma voz rouca somente para acentuar o que eles supostamente estavam fazendo antes, e fingiu por fim notar que alguém estava na porta.

Bella arregalou os olhos e se separou do general parecendo surpresa:

"Oi, deseja algo?"

O general Cullen olhou abismado para a novata, enquanto ela lhe enlaçava pela cintura como se eles fossem os mais íntimos amantes.

Kate piscou os olhos diversas vezes, olhando do general para Bella e vice-e-versa.

"É... Hm... Não sabia que..." Engoliu em seco.

Bella sorriu e se apertou mais contra o general. "É, estamos juntos." Então ela deu um sorriso presunçoso para o general, mas seu olhar o incitava a concordar com a situação e afirmar a mentira. Para provocar, Bella desceu um dedo desde o pescoço do general, percorrendo o caminho de felicidade inteiro até chegar à barra da calça.

Sentiu o general estremecer, e riu internamente.

Kate olhou para o general na esperança de que ele desmentisse algo, e por fim ele suspirou sabendo que a merda já estava feita e que aquilo afastaria Kate, pelo menos.

Mas claro, se a novata brincava com fogo, ele brincava com dinamite.

Enlaçou Bella também apertado. "É verdade..." Murmurou, e desceu a cabeça até que mordesse o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Bella comprimiu um gemido com o toque da boca do general em sua orelha, e se surpreendeu ao sentir uma mão do general apertando sua bunda com força, e dando tapinha seguido. Ela soltou um gritinho estressado, mas o general arqueou a sobrancelha presunçosamente para ela.

É. Ela tinha provocado, mas não acreditava que o general fosse retrucar.

Então o general se virou para Tanya com uma expressão de falso remorso, e disse:

"Coitadinha, ela estava naquele prostíbulo passando tantas necessidades..."

"O QUÊ?" Bella alarmou arregalando os olhos.

O general arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela, provocando-a.

"Ué, amor... Pensei que me fosse grata por isso..."

Bella controlou a vontade de bufar fogo pelas ventas, e por fim usando de todo seu autocontrole, sorriu maliciosamente:

"E você também, querido, afinal, ninguém mais iria te querer depois que você contraiu gonorréia..."

Ele arregalou os olhos, e Bella riu internamente, sabendo que agora sim ele estava puto.

Kate olhava de um para o outro, chocada.

"Bem... Acho que vou indo..." E praticamente saiu correndo.

Assim que ela se foi, os dois fecharam a cara um para o outro.

Separaram-se quase que instantaneamente e o general empurrou a porta do quarto com tanta força que o chão chegou a tremer.

"GONORRÉIA?"

"PROSTÍBULO?" Bella devolveu no mesmo tom irritado, mas não conseguiu ficar séria.

Começou a gargalhar, gargalhou tanto que chegou a doer a barriga.

O general rolou os olhos.

"Você sabia que amanhã toda essa porra de fazenda vai ficar falando?"

"O general Cullen tem gonorréia... O general Cullen tem gonorréia..." Começou a imitar a voz das pessoas que falariam no dia seguinte, e continuou a gargalhar.

Edward se enfureceu e foi até ela com a expressão zangada e a segurou pelo cotovelo com força, fazendo-o encará-lo. O corpo dela se prensou contra o dele, e Bella arfou sentindo o membro do general apertado em seu quadril.

O sorriso foi murchando do rosto dela, na medida em que foi distinguindo a imagem furiosa que o general indicava. Mas não era uma fúria que Bella estava acostumada, disso ela tinha certeza.

"Novato... Você sabia que vai ficar uma mancha roxa enorme no meu pescoço?" A voz dele praticamente expelia veneno, e Bella se lembrou do chupão que deu no general.

Talvez tivesse sido um pouco desnecessário, mas sentiu na hora uma necessidade de marcá-lo, como se assim surtisse mais efeito contra a tal ruiva.

Muito bem feito!

Encolheu os ombros olhando para ele desafiadora, como se o impelisse a fazer algo contra ela.

Eles não estavam na NSA, ali deveria ter as autoridades da fazenda, Bella poderia correr até lá como uma britadeira velha e denunciá-lo.

Mas sabia que não faria nada. Seu orgulho não deixaria.

"Novato... Você teve aulas de História esse ano, não?"

Bella piscou os olhos, aturdida.

O que raios História tinha a ver com a história do chupão?

Talvez o general estivesse ficando senil aos trinta.

"Tive, por quê?"

Ele então umedeceu os lábios ainda apertando seu cotovelo e fazendo com que os corpos deles permanecessem próximos. Próximo o bastante para Bella sentir coisas que ela não queria, ou deveria sentir.

"Você aprendeu, por um acaso, o Código de Hamurábi?"

Bella franziu o cenho.

"Sim."

"Consistia em quê?"

"No ditado 'olho por olho, dente por dente. '"

Então ela viu um ar malicioso iluminar o rosto do general, e ela sentiu que lá vinha bomba.

"Que bom que você é um bom aluno, novato."

"Mas o quê...?" Começou, mas o general simplesmente lhe tirou o ar ao agarrá-la com força pela cintura. Suas mãos a puxaram com tanta força de encontro a ele, que Bella chegou a sentir um mínimo de dor, mas dor das muitas bem-vindas deve-se ressaltar.

Os seios de Bella ficaram esmagados de encontro ao peito de pedra do general e suas intimidades separadas apenas pelo tecido das roupas.

A respiração de Bella se acelerou consideravelmente, e seus batimentos cardíacos pulavam mais que ameba saltitante.

O general encontrou o seu olhar, aquele verde esmeralda que se encontrava em um tom chamuscado de preto.

Desejo.

Um brilho quase demoníaco inspirava seus olhos, ao passo que ele não mirava seus lábios, mas sim seu pescoço.

O general com uma mão empurrou a cabeça de Bella para lado para lhe dar perfeito acesso a seu pescoço. Um movimento perfeitamente erótico que os vampiros patentearam em seus momentos de glória.

Mas Bella pressentia que nenhum vampiro, nem que fosse o mais sedutor do universo teria o poder do general Cullen.

Bella se arqueou na direção do corpo dele em um ato automático, com as regras mais antigas que o mundo, e não pôde deixar de exprimir um gemido, à medida que a boca do general entrava em contato com sua pele.

Uma mão de Edward pegou em uma coxa que se sobressaía das outras, e apertou com força contra seu quadril, à medida que aprofundava o momento.

Então Bella arfou em surpresa, praticamente implorando por mais, ao ser jogada na cama com força, chegando até a pular contra a maciez desta.

Mas ela estava sozinha. O general não estava ali com ela.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha do lado de fora do leito passando a língua provocadoramente pelos lábios vermelhos, e falando sempre tão provocador e ironicamente como conseguia:

"Olho por olho, dente por dente, novato. É assim que se aprende."

-

Bella saiu meio cambaleante do quarto e por fim desceu as escadas da mansão. Colocou um xale em volta do pescoço para cobrir o chupão que criava marcas.

Um cheiro de pão caseiro impregnou no ar, e ela seguiu o aroma só para encontrar uma dezena de pessoas na cozinha também esperando o mesmo.

Jasper foi o primeiro a notá-la.

"Ei filha de um pai! Por que do xale? Tá tão quente!"

"Mas eu estou com frio." Ela rolou os olhos se sentando ao seu lado.

Percebeu Jasper olhando meio estranho para ela.

"Que foi?" Perguntou por fim quando depois de belos cinco minutos ele continuasse a olhá-la daquele jeito, e nada dissesse.

Ele soltou a respiração como se só esperasse uma pergunta para soltar tudo para fora.

"O que você fez a tarde inteira no quarto, sozinha com o general Cullen?"

Bella bufou e revirou os olhos. "Eu dormi."

O menino arregalou os olhos em assombramento.

"Idiota, dormi de sonhar, e não isso o que você está pensando!"

Ele sorriu sacana.

Bella revirou os olhos. "O general nem deve ter ficado no quarto o tempo todo, portanto..."

"Evans, ei, claro que não!" Jasper cortou-a.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Como assim 'claro que não'?"

Ele rolou os olhos. "O general Cullen ficou o tempo todo no quarto, quer dizer ele só desceu durante alguns minutos, conversou com o responsável daqui, o tal de Arthur e depois subiu."

Bella perdeu o olhar em algum lugar, e por fim deu de ombros.

"Mas nada aconteceu, pronto."

"Ainda..." Ouviu Jasper murmurar para si mesmo.

"O que você disse Jasper?" Retrucou irritada.

"Nada, nada..." Ele colocou a mão no coração em uma expressão de falsa afronta. "Credo Evans, tá ouvindo aqueles espíritos macabros filhos de um pai, hein?"

"É o seguinte, novato. Como você é mais teimoso do que uma mula, vamos revezar. Uma noite eu na cama, depois no colchonete, e assim vai indo, ok?"

Bella pensou e por fim assentiu, sabendo que querer a cama só para ela estava fora da realidade.

"Ok. Começando hoje por mim, certo?"

O general revirou os olhos. "Claro!"

Bella até se surpreendeu. O general cedendo?

"Com você no colchonete, obviamente." O sorriso de Bella desvaleu.

"General!" Começou já colocando a mão na cintura e pronta para uma discussão, mas sabia ser algo infrutífero.

Suspirou e simplesmente deixou de lado. O dia já fora cheiro para ela, não queria arranjar mais discussões.

O general até se surpreendeu ao ver que a mulher não lutaria por seus direitos, ela simplesmente pegou uma roupa na mala e entrou no banheiro fechando a porta com força.

O general ouviu barulho de água corrente do lado de dentro, a novata se movimentando, até por fim ela sair de lá com um micro pijama.

Edward controlou um rosnado a ver aquele micro short com aquela micro blusa quase que transparente, mostrando uma micro calcinha.

Edward pulou da cama rapidamente e foi até o banheiro, escovando os dentes e se olhando no espelho demoradamente.

Ajeitou os fios com as pontas dos dedos e por fim saiu do quarto, vendo a novata já no colchonete a alguns metros da cama com as mãos cruzadas no peito e o olhar fixo no teto.

Passou reto por ela e deitou na cama, fazendo o favor de gemer de satisfação e dizer como esta era macia.

Bella revirou os olhos do colchonete, então notou que o general estava tirando alguma peça de roupa.

Voltou-se alarmada para ele:

"O que você está fazendo?"

Ele levantou os olhos para ela como se ela fosse um alién.

"Você não espera mesmo que eu durma de moletom nesse calor, certo?" Então ele terminou de retirar a calça. "Ei, novato, outro presente." E jogou para ela a calça de moletom que ela pegou e jogou de lado com uma careta.

"Você não deveria dormir de cueca em um quarto com uma dama!"

Não que Bella se importasse, claro...

Ele revirou os olhos. "Poupe-me."

A luz do quarto continuava acesa, e o general colocou as mãos por trás da cabeça e ficou olhando para o teto:

"Novato, vai apagar a luz."

"Vai você!" Retrucou virando-se de lado no colchonete, mas ao dar direto de encontro com a calça do general voltou à posição anterior.

"Você está mais perto."

"E você estava de pé até um segundo atrás."

O general suspirou: "Bem, o problema é seu. Sou treinado a conseguir dormir em qualquer ambiente. Até ao seu lado, novato."

"HAHA." Ela retrucou por fim se levantando e caminhando em direção ao interruptor.

Edward notou como o short dela subira mais revelando o começo da bunda.

Mais que inferno!

Por fim ela apagou a luz, e ele não mais a enxergou.

Deu graças á Deus por isso, mas mesmo assim continuou olhando pro teto, sabendo que o sono demoraria a vir.

O simples pensamento que ela estaria ali, a poucos metros dele, lhe deixava tenso.

Bella suspirou e por fim desistindo de olhar para a escuridão, fechou os olhos e rolou de lado tentando pegar no sono.

A janela do quarto estava aberta e por ela uma suave brisa entrava, junto com o som do cricrilar dos grilos.

Bella não sabia quanto tempo permaneceu ali de olhos fechados tentando dormir e controlando a respiração calma do general a poucos metros dela, mas mesmo que contasse mil vaquinhas, mil filhos de uns pais correndo atrás de galinhas, o sono não surgia.

Com o general não era diferente.

Por fim Bella bufou e rolou para o outro lado, e ouviu o general também mudar de posição da cama.

Era incrível que o general Cullen era o primeiro homem na face da Terra com nenhum pingo de cavalheirismo no sangue. Era realmente impressionante.

Até os mais escrotos do mundo tinham pelo menos a decência de dormir no chão para dar a cama para uma dama, mas esse tipo de conversa não funcionava de jeito nenhum com o general Cullen.

O general suspirou e pegou seu celular na mesinha de cabeceira. Viu as horas e bufou.

Por que o sono não vinha? Justo ele que costumava capotar assim que entrasse em contato com uma superfície plana qualquer?

De repente um "MUUUUUUUUUUUU" irrompeu ao longe, e Bella bufou.

Nem as vacas davam sossego mais não?

Edward então começou a se lembrar do pijama – ou projeto de pijama – da novata.  
Por fim uma dúvida cutucou sua mente, junto com um sentimento estranho que misturava raiva e rancor por ter colocado a mulher em um quarto só de homens, só para provocá-la e afirmar que a via realmente como homem.

Quando voltasse a NSA ele teria que dar um jeito na situação.

"Você usa esse pedaço de pano na NSA também, novato?"

Bella se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz do general na escuridão. Quase se acostumara ao silêncio e ao barulho do sereno da noite.

Sorriu na escuridão, enquanto respondia:

"Esse é um dos mais decentes, general."

O que era mentira.

Bella dormia com os melhores pijamas de sua mala na NSA, mas estava na esperança de que na fazenda pudesse ficar mais a vontade e usasse os mais curtos.

Na verdade, tinha esperanças de nem sequer precisar de um pijama!

Mas não... Foi dividir o quarto JUSTO com o general Cullen, em pensar que foi tudo por culpa da boiada!

Mas não diria ao general, claro, provocá-lo era a ordem número um de sua lista de 'coisas a fazer. '

O general rosnou.

Definitivamente ele a tiraria daquele quarto assim que voltasse á NSA.

Bella então se lembrou da mulher de cabelos cacheados cor de fogo que praticamente dava para o general na frente da porta.

"E aquela tal de Kate, hã? Mais um 'caso'?"

O general deu um sorrisinho na escuridão.

"Adoro ruivas."

Bella bufou.

"Aquilo só não é mais natural do que meus olhos azuis." Retrucou rolando os olhos.

"Ciúmes, novato?"

"Ciúmes, EU? Essa é boa."

Ficou mais um longo tempo de silêncio e o sono já começou a mexer com Bella, mas ela não poderia deixar aquele dia sem um provocamento-master.

"Gege?"

"Que raios é gege?"

"Digo general..." Bella deu uma risada baixa. "Tenho um presente para você."

"Presente?" Notou um tom de curiosidade na voz dele, e então Bella jogou o pedaço de roupa na cama e sentiu que o general tinha a pegado.

"O que é isso novato?"

Bella deu outro sorrisinho malicioso: "Boa noite, general."

O general segurou aquele pano nas mãos, cheirou. Havia o cheiro da novata. Mais acentuado, havia algo diferente ali.

Mas o sono também começava a incendiar sua mente, então ele deixou de lado e enfiou a cabeça mais no travesseiro, murmurando um "boa noite, novato" e logo depois começava a dormir.

O dia raiou. Na NSA todos madrugavam, então era normal que ninguém sentisse a diferença e nem sofresse por mudanças de hábitos.

O que realmente poderia atormentar os ouvidos sensíveis pela manhã era o canto dos galos. Tinha de várias raças, e parecia que todos faziam coros desafinados. Como uma competição para o que mais se esgoelava.

No quarto no segundo andar na fazenda, raios de sol já começavam a entrar no mesmo.

A infiltrada estava dormindo de lado no colchonete. Está certo que metade dela estava em contato com chão frio, e outra no colchonete. Também está certo que o lençol estava todo embolado a seus pés, e que Bella se encontrava abraçada e babando na calça de moletom do general.

O general também não estava em melhores condições. Estava todo estirado na cama, com a cabeça no travesseiro com o cabelo todo desorganizado.

Dormia de barriga para cima. Uma mão estava apoiada em seu abdômen e a outra se agarrava a peça de pano que Bella dera a ele na noite anterior.

O lençol nem na cama estava mais, estava estirado em algum canto do chão.

À medida que o sol foi entrando, e os galos crepitavam nos ouvidos sensíveis, os dois foram acordando lentamente.

Bella apertou mais a calça de encontro ao seu rosto, e quando abriu os olhos levou um susto e jogou-a longe, ao mesmo tempo em que o general acordava e dava de cara com uma calcinha sendo segurada por sua mão e perto de seu corpo.

Levou outro susto e por fim os dois olharam um para o outro.

"Novato..." Ele rosnou. A voz quase não saindo pela rouquidão do amanhecer.

Bella coçou os olhos e lançou um sorriso amanhecido ao general:

"Bom dia flor do dia! Gostou do presentinho?"

Ele rolou os olhos e jogou a calcinha na cara dela, que a pegou e riu.

Bella levantou-se com rapidez, mas voltou a desabar no chão. Ela fez o movimento muito rápido e acabou dando tontura.

"Quebra o chão não, novato. Ele é útil às vezes, como... Para andar."

"HAHA." Bella retrucou coçando os olhos. "Sabe, até que eu acordei com um bom humor hoje?"

O que era estranho, pois Bella sempre acordava xingando meio mundo e batendo dedinhos inofensivos contra a quina da cama.

Dessa vez ela acordou e fez até piadinha. Que progresso!

O general suspirou e saiu da cama. Bella colocou a mão no rosto para evitar um pouco a luminosidade, mas acabou abrindo uma fresta ou duas para ter a visão daquele homem caminhando perto dela somente com aquela cueca branca.

Que pecado!

Por fim ele bateu a porta do banheiro com força e logo saia de lá ainda com aquela maldita cueca. Ele se aproximou de Bella e o coração de Bella disparou alucinadamente até por fim ele se agachar e pegar a calça de moletom que estava ainda ao lado dela.

Bella bufou e foi até o banheiro fechando a porta, mas não dando o trabalho de trancá-la.

Lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes, e estava começando a tirar a roupa quando o general abre a porta com tudo, dando a Bella um susto.

"GENERAL, BATE NA PORTA!" Retrucou puxando a blusa de volta ao normal.

Ele ignorou-a, e com aquela cara ligeiramente amassada por causa do sono, empurrou-a com o quadril de frente do espelho e começou a preparar os aparelhos de se barbear.

Bella olhou incrédula para ele.

"O senhor é muito folgado não acha?"

Ele colocou o gel na face e começou a espalhar pelo rosto formando espuma. Lançou um olhar irônico de canto de olho:

"Isso é uma das vantagens de ser general."

Bella bufou. "Você não pode obrigar todo mundo a fazer tudo!"

"Posso sim." Ele retrucou pegando então a gilete e começando a se barbear.

Bella observou como o general parecia trabalhar com perícia e facilidade. Suspirou.

"Não pode."

"Quer ver?" Ele retrucou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Bella cruzou os braços de encontro ao peito o que só fez com que seus seios subissem e ficassem mais juntos. O general desviou o olhar rapidamente e estendeu a gilete para a mulher.

"Quê?"

"Eu quero que você faça minha barba."

Ela riu ironicamente. "Eu posso muito bem recusar. Isso não prova nada."

"Não?" Ele então colocou a mão no queixo como se estivesse pensando. "E se eu disser que se você não o fizer hoje você não dormirá na cama e sim novamente no colchonete?"

"Isso é ameaça." Ela trincou os dentes.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. "Não, você tem sua escolha. E então...?" Ele estendeu a gilete em sua direção esperando por sua reação.

Bella encarou seu olhar por um tempo, até por fim suspirar e pegar a gilete com força da mão dele.

Ele assumiu um ar sarcástico enquanto se sentava na privada com a tampa fechada e esperava que Bella fosse até ele.

Ela bufou e assim foi, mas antes de começar a barbeá-lo, perguntou:

"Não tem medo de que eu o machuque? Eu posso cortar sua jugular com essa gilete."

O general olhou para algum ponto atrás dela como se pensasse seriamente em algo, então por fim ele deu de ombros:

"Novato, quando você conhece a pior de todas as dores, qualquer outra perde o sentido."

Bella suspirou ao saber exatamente do que ele falava. Da dor que ele lhe falara aquele dia na sala de treinamento. De perder os pais, ver seus corpos carburados quando era apenas uma criancinha, viver em um orfanato á deriva, sem calor humano, construindo uma vingança, construindo um general linha dura.

Ele dizia que a dor física era suportável perto de algumas dores emocionais.

E ele estava certo.

Bella suspirou e começou a barbeá-lo com delicadeza. Era incrível que mesmo tendo mil motivos para machucá-lo ela não o fizesse.

Quando ele sofrera o acidente na Rússia, ela não tivera coragem de fazer mal á ele, e nem tão pouco agora o fazia.

Poxa Bella, você vai tirar sua vida, esse é o mínimo que você poderia fazer por ele.

Então ela percebeu novamente que dentro de quatro meses aquela fonte de músculos, de macheza, de rudeza, de provocação não viveria mais.

A vida tão errada que tomava princípios tão errados acabaria.

E estranhamente... Ela não conseguia se enxergar mais no futuro sem o general Cullen.

O homem fechou os olhos enquanto sua assassina o barbeava, e Bella emudecendo os lábios, por fim sussurrou:

"Você realmente não pode obrigar as pessoas a fazer o que você queira."

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente. Aqueles orbes verdes questionando o que ele NÃO poderia obrigar.

Ela terminou o trabalho e colocou a gilete de lado, olhando para o general Cullen e sussurrando somente a verdade:

"Você não pode obrigar ninguém a amar você."

O homem ia replicar. Chegou a abrir a boca para isso, mas logo se fechou e o general então encarou Bella.

Seus olhos brilhavam com uma chama que ela nunca tinha visto até então. O olhar dele baixou, e desviou do dela.

"É. Não posso obrigar ninguém a me amar..."

E naquele ato Bella percebeu que o general realmente havia concordado com ela. E estranhamente o modo como ele falou não era o modo superior, rígido em que ele falava.

Era como se ele se lembrasse de algo desagradável que alguém havia lhe dito, algo desagradável, porém verdadeiro.

Então Bella notou que mesmo homens como o general Cullen, não importasse o que eles fizessem, falassem, ou pensassem, em algum lugar bem lá no fundo, eles mais é queriam ser amados.

A Infiltrada - Cavaleiros e Amazonas

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 27,Fanfics

Moscou. Rússia.

"MAS O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?" Marcus vociferou enquanto se agachava atrás de uma parede de concreto.

Roza apareceu segundos depois com os cabelos desordenados para todos os lados e a expressão entre choque e pavor.

Eu não sei..." Murmurou desconcertada.

Fazia várias semanas em que Marcus por fim se recuperara com o encontro com o general Cullen. Roza cuidara muito bem dele, e Dimitri se excluíra em um canto ao não conseguir entender as coisas que lhe aconteciam, sendo o principal deles a perda de memória.

Roza pedira a Lênin outro esconderijo já que o último já estava dentro das coordenadas, mas se surpreendeu quando Lênin disse que Marcus não servia mais para nada. O general Cullen já pagara e já tivera seu encontro, e Marcus não queria cooperar com a história do infiltrado na NSA.

Ele não tinha mais serventias, e Lênin estava pronto para matá-lo e fazer um pequeno vídeo para mandar aos mafiosos italianos, mas Roza intercedera pelo mafioso dizendo que o faria dar informações á máfia russa de qualquer jeito.

Na verdade não suportaria perder Marcus. Ele poderia ser o pior homem da Terra, mas Roza aprendera a gostar dele, e não poderia matá-lo.

Era errado. Eles eram de máfias inimigas, eles deveriam se odiar, mas Roza criara um vínculo com o mafioso naqueles meses de cativeiro, e não poderia deixá-lo morrer.

Mudaram para o novo esconderijo, e naquele momento estavam sendo perseguidos por homens que queriam matá-los.

A sorte deles era que não estavam na casa no momento da invasão, e por fim conseguiram alguma vantagem. Dimitri/João fora encurralado dentro da casa, mas ele conseguiu pegar uma arma e acertar contra a cabeça de um, correndo para onde os outros dois estavam e entregando-lhes armas para se defenderem.

Roza estava confusa. Quem queria matá-los?

Lênin não faria nada contra ela e Dimitri, a não ser que tivesse descoberto de seus planos para Marcus... Talvez ele tivesse descoberto que se apaixonara por aquele mafioso, mas mesmo assim não acreditava que o patrão fosse usar daqueles métodos para conseguir o que queria, a máfia Rússia tinha outros meios para matar pessoas, o que incluía grande tortura.

Por fim, com o trabalho em equipe e usando de certos ardis, os três conseguiram escapar com vida.

Os homens não os acharam praticamente soterrados por uma grossa pedra no chão, e acabaram seguindo para outra direção.

Roza, Marcus e Dimitri respiraram com alivio.

Alguém queria matá-los, mas eles não faziam a mínima idéia de quem ou por que.

Muito menos sabiam que aquele era só um dos acontecimentos que mudaria não só a vida deles, quanto de pessoas que naquele momento estavam em uma fazenda em Rhode Island.

Rhode Island.

"Cadê Whitlock?" Bella perguntou aquele dia se sentando à mesa de madeira do café da manhã da fazenda.

Derek demorou um bom tempo para responder já que comia o queijo como se só tivesse dez segundos para isso. Bella torceu o nariz e se serviu de pão com uma geléia qualquer que a fazenda produzia.

Bella notou que a maioria, se não todos os alimentos, provinham da própria fazenda.

Natural... Natural... Natural... Blábláblá.

Derek então engoliu ruidosamente e respondeu no intervalo de tempo em que pegava mais uma fatia de queijo e voltava a colocar na boca:

"Ele foi pro galinheiro."

"Mas já?" Bella retrucou rolando os olhos. Era claro que o amigo não demoraria a ir ver as galinhas e confirmar sua teoria de que agora sim conseguiria pegar alguma devido ao respeito que deveria exercer sobre elas.

Derek voltou a engolir e encheu a caneca com mais leite quente.

"Evans, já provou isso aqui? Poxa, é bom."

Bella deu uma espiada no bule com o leite, e sua mente foi imaginando alguém minutos antes pegando aquele mesmo líquido das tetas das vacas.

Fez uma careta e continuou com seu pão, foi quando notou que Derek olhava para ela com uma expressão maliciosa.

"Que foi hein, Derek? Quer estrear os socos no nariz versão roça?"

Ele riu. "Desculpe-me ó senhorita Van daime!" Ele rolou os olhos enquanto roubava a geléia de Bella e passava no pão. "Ei, isso lembra goiabada! Enfim, não me bata, mas você está muito gostosa nessa roupa de equitação."

Bella rolou os olhos. Não gostara nem um pouco das roupas que os novatos teriam que usar. Sentia-se meio deslocada, como se fosse uma impostora em roupas fora de sua natureza.

O que era irônico afinal, ela era uma impostora na NSA e nem por isso se sentia mal por usar a farda do órgão.

A roupa consistia em uma blusa azul marinho pólo feminino, calças de equitação e uma bota de cano alto marrom que chegava quase ao joelho.

Sem contar o chapéu ridículo de cowboy que recebera e que fizera o favor de deixar no quarto, ou melhor, deixaria no quarto se não fosse o general Cullen enchendo seus ouvidos que era melhor levar e blablablabla.

Por isso o dito cujo estava jogado ao seu lado no banco com previsões de permanecer por ali até quando voltasse das atividades do dia.

Vestira-se antes do general e saíra do quarto assim que pôde. O clima entre eles não estava tenso, estava... Bem, normal, e era isso o que lhe preocupava mais.

"Pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo de você, Derek."

O rapaz bufou e revirou os olhos. "Mas e esse xale, hã? Não está meio calor não?"

Bella fechou a cara. "Se eu estou com frio ou não, o problema é meu, saco!"

"Credo, já foi! Não precisa ficar assim!"

Bella terminou seu café, ouviu o responsável pelo acampamento, o tal de Arthur explicar as regras e as atividades que estariam disponíveis, e saiu da mansão sentindo o sol do nascer do dia em seu rosto.

A sorte era que além de um funcionário-guia, bem na entrada da mansão havia uma espécie de mapa em que se localizam os pontos importantes da fazenda, distância em quilômetros da mansão e melhores rotas.

Bella olhou um folheto pregado no painel em que falava das atividades. Bella procurou logo pela que envolvia os cavalos.

Concluiu que teria que ir aos estábulos e algo a perturbou naquela afirmação, mas logo partiu na direção do local.

Em todo caminho ficou pensando no general Cullen, e em tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior. Pensou no modo com ele a pegara firme contra seu corpo, segurara sua coxa fazendo a intumescer, e o modo como ele pegou seu cabelo com força e puxou sua cabeça para o lado, mordendo seu pescoço em ato sensual e bruto ao mesmo tempo.

Chegou a sentir um formigamento na barriga ao lembrar-se dele passando a mão possessivamente em sua cintura por causa dos caminhoneiros, e abanou a cabeça tentando se livrar daqueles pensamentos. Deveria parar com aquilo antes que enlouquecesse de vez, e está certo que ela tinha motivos mais do que suficientes para procurar o primeiro hospital psiquiátrico da cidade.

Acabou desviando da ordem desses pensamentos ao ver uma cena totalmente ridícula e filhodopaimente idiota.

Jasper estava no galinheiro correndo alucinadamente atrás das galinhas e dos galos ali presentes. Ele parecia àquelas crianças de cinco anos, com as mãos estendidas para frente e o corpo inclinado para o chão, enquanto corria atrás das galinhas que cocoricavam enquanto circundavam o galinheiro com Whitlock atrás.

"VOLTEM AQUI SUAS FILHAS DE UM GALO! ESTÃO VENDO ESSA INSÍGNIA? É DA NSA! É DA NSA!"

Bella rolou os olhos e continuou caminhando. Dentro de cinco minutos estava nos estábulos da fazenda.

Já ouvia o som dos cavalos e de alguém caminhando entre eles. Ao entrar notou que havia cerca de dez cavalos ali, e logo distinguiu a figura estilizada de longos cabelos cor de fogo cacheados penteando um cavalo marrom.

Bella entendia um pouco de cavalos e se surpreendeu com a distinção de raças por linhagem e por cor ali.

Havia do tipo COB, que eram seguros, calmos e confiáveis e serviam para crianças, idosos ou pessoas com deficiências físicas.

Havia o Hack que era um cavalo criado para ser exibido, pela sua beleza, e não pela rapidez.

O Hunter que era inicialmente usado para caça, e que variava muito de acordo com aparência e estatura, mas era muito boa em questão de velocidade, saltos, resistência e coragem.

Bella reprimiu uma careta ao ver Kate. Inferno! Ela era então a pessoa que cuidava dos cavalos da fazenda!

Bella ia sair de fininho, mas a mulher a viu antes. Reprimiu uma careta e então ela deixou a escova perto de um monte de feno, esfregou as mãos nos quadris e caminhou em direção a Bella com uma expressão pacífica.

Bella deu um sorrisinho amarelo e esperou a mulher chegar até ela:

"Eu queria um cavalo."

A mulher respirou fundo provavelmente controlando o ímpeto de chutar Bella fora, e por fim deu outro sorrisinho falso:

"Você tem preferências?"

"Não, eu queria dar uma olhada."

"Vai precisar de ajuda?" Ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Bella deu de ombros. "Eu posso não ser uma especialista, mas eu entendo de cavalos."

"Bem..." A outra mordeu os lábios e fez um gesto amplo em direção ao estábulo. "Fique a vontade."

Então ela voltou para onde estava anteriormente e continuou cuidando do cavalo com a escova. Bella suspirou se lembrando da cena da noite anterior.

Exagerou um pouco... Quer dizer, exagerara bastante naquele lance de gonorréia, mas não fora sua intenção inicial, fora o general que a provocara.

Kate lançava olhares intercalados entre a mulher e o cavalo, e se perguntava qual era o lance dela com o general. Estava na cara de que de alguma forma eles eram íntimos, mas a grande questão era que o general não era íntimo de ninguém! O que aquela mulher tinha que mexia com o generalíssimo?

Bella analisou cada cavalo, acariciou o pelo deles e por fim notou um da espécie HUNTER, um puro sangue inglês. Mas ele não estava junto dos outros cavalos. Parecia que ele tinha um estábulo só para si, e Bella só conseguia vê-lo por uma pequena abertura na madeira.

Ele era totalmente preto e tinha uma cara de mau. O olho dele era do mesmo tom da pele e quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Bella, ela até chegou a sentir um calafrio.

Bella sabia que aquele cavalo era um ótimo velocista usado em corridas nos quatro cantos do mundo. Era famoso pela resistência e o ar altivo, como se dominasse sempre qualquer situação e pela coragem que demonstrava quando lhe aparecem obstáculos pela frente.

"Esse é o Thunder.*" Assustou-se ao ouvir a voz de Kate atrás de si.

"Nome sugestivo." Bella comentou.

Ela deu um risinho. "Bem, acho melhor nem chegar muito perto. Ele é meio... Violento. Só um homem consegue domá-lo que é o dono dele." Ela revirou os olhos e lançou um olhar estranho para Bella.

*Trovão, em inglês

"Bem, acho que já me decidi." Bella apontou então para uma égua Palomino que era um dos mais bonitos dali.

A égua tinha uma cor dourada com a crina creme. Bella sabia que era uma raças mais complexas de se produzir, uma vez que no cruzamento de dois cavalos deste tipo a possibilidade de sair um Palomino é apenas de 50%.

Bella optou por ela não por ser incrivelmente bela, mas por saber que na Espanha o cavalo era conhecido como "Isabella", uma vez que a rainha Isabel incentivou a reprodução desses cavalos na Idade Média.

Perfeita ironia, não? Bella adorava-as.

"Aquela é Whisky." Kate disse olhando então para a égua. "Ela também é um pouco temperamental... E ela não pode permanecer em um lugar muito próximo ao Thunder." Ela abanou a cabeça em exasperação. "Os dois não se bicam, brigam o tempo todo, por isso Thunder fica ali separado do resto dos cavalos."

"Por que são assim?" Bella perguntou curiosa lançando um olhar de esguelha para o grande cavalo preto que lhe causava arrepios e que olhava para Whisky com um olhar feroz.

"Ninguém sabe." Kate deu de ombros. "Mas vou selar ela para você."

Bella até se surpreendeu com a gentileza de Kate com ela. Esperava qualquer coisa da mulher, MENOS lhe tratar com gentileza.

Mas como Bella não era boba nem nada, não se deixou levar muito pela confiança, afinal ela poderia muito bem lhe atacar pelas costas.

Acariciou Whisky e falou um pouco com ela. Depois que Kate selou a égua, Bella vistoriou para ver se realmente estava correto, por fim, mais uma vez se surpreendeu ao perceber que estava.

Deu um sorrisinho amarelo para Kate, mas não foi capaz de dizer uma desculpa pela noite anterior, que tudo fora uma mentira e blábláblá, afinal ela poderia muito bem voltar a procurar o general Cullen e aí Bella não teria como impedi-la de fazê-lo.

Era bom ela ficar pensando coisas por lá mesmo...

Montou na égua e saiu do estábulo. Fazia muito tempo que não andava á cavalo, mas era como andar de bicicleta. Deu uma trotada pelos arredores, e sentiu o calor gostoso da manhã em seu corpo.

Então ouviu um guincho vindo de Whisky e o barulho de algo se abrindo perto dos estábulos. Bella se voltou por cima do ombro, assustada, e se deparou com Thunder correndo furiosamente na direção delas.

Bella teve o pressentimento de que Thunder não saíra sozinho, alguém o fizera sair.

Kate! UGH! INFERNO!

Whisky estava impossível embaixo de Bella, guinchando e arreganhando os dentes em direção a Thunder.

"Ei, Ei, calma garota!" Ela tentou acalmá-la, mas não era possível. Tentou lançá-la para longe de Thunder, chegou quase a enforcar Whisky com as rédeas, e o máximo que conseguiu foi um mínimo de distanciamento.

"Ei PÁRA! PÁRA CAVALINHO!" Bella gritou para Thunder que já se aproximara e se inclinara nas patas traseiras em direção á Whisky.

Puta merda, vou morrer!, Bella pensou.

Mas então ouviu um rápido trote perto dela. Um trote furioso.

O general Cullen se aproximara do local em que os dois cavalos se provocavam, e voou cavalo afora correndo em direção á Thunder e pegando-o pelo pescoço.

"EI THUNDER! CALMO! CALMO!" O cavalo estava enlouquecido e Bella pressentia que o general acabaria levando um coice.

"GENERAL, CUIDADO!" Um sentimento estranho se apoderou de Bella ao ver aquele cavalo grande e furioso tão perto do general.

Sentiu medo de que o general se machucasse e desejou poder fazer alguma coisa, alguma mísera coisa por ele.

Ao longe Kate corria na direção deles e mais dois ou três funcionários corriam para ajudar Edward.

Mas Edward com força e determinação, surpreendentemente conseguiu domar Thunder. O animal não deixou de olhar furiosamente para Whisky, mas pelo menos não se movia na direção dela.

Nesse momento um funcionário montou em Thunder que relinchou, mas ao toque do general que lhe acalmava aceitou que alguém o levasse de volta aos estábulos.

Bella suspirou aliviada ao ver o general bem.

O general com as costas da mão limpou o suor da testa, e Bella viu pela primeira vez naquele dia o que ele estava usando, e concluiu que apesar de diferente de como ele ficava em fardas, ternos ou roupas civis, ele ficava muito bem naquelas roupas de hipismo.

Era praticamente iguais as de Bella, a única mudança era a camiseta que não era pólo, mas sim uma espécie de linho, aberto na parte superior do peito com linhas entrelaçadas.

A gola era suficientemente alta para cobrir o chupão e mesmo assim não ficava estranho o visual.

O general olhou para Bella parecendo preocupado, e Bella se surpreendeu ao vê-lo caminhando em sua direção com firmeza e consternação no rosto.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou com a testa franzida ao lado de Whisky. Bella ainda estava montada nela e olhou para o general abaixo.

Virou uma perna para o lado e se sentou com as duas pernas para o mesmo lado da égua.

"Estou..." Murmurou, e por fim se lembrou do que Kate dissera:

Somente um homem conseguia domar Thunder, e esse homem era seu dono. E estava bem aparente quem era o dono de Thunder ali.

Claro, de quem mais aquele cavalo com ar soberano, violento poderia pertencer?

E qual não era a ironia de Bella ter escolhido a égua que era o objeto de raiva de Thunder? Seria esse uma metáfora para Edward e Bella?

Então Bella se surpreendeu mais uma vez ao general pegá-la pela cintura e descê-la de Whisky com delicadeza.

Bella ficou em pé entre a égua e o general, e olhando nos olhos dele viu algo que raramente via.

Genuína preocupação.

"Será que eu nunca posso te deixar sozinho, novato?" Ele disse em um tom quase que amargurado.

Bella respirou fundo e mergulhou naquele mar de olhos verdes que refletiam a luz do sol. "Talvez minha sina seja ficar perto de você."

Então ouviu alguém limpar a garganta, e os dois se separaram quase que instantaneamente.

Kate olhava para os dois com os braços cruzados no peito, e um funcionário estava com as mãos para trás enquanto olhava para o céu assoviando.

"Desculpe pelo Thunder..." Kate disse.

FALSA!

"Ele nunca escapou, engraçado como agora conseguiu, não?" Cullen devolveu raivoso para a mulher.

Ela deu de ombros. "O senhor sabe como ele fica perto de Whisky."

Bella bufou. O general voltou-se para ela quase que instantaneamente.

"O que foi novato?"

Bella então sussurrou só para os dois ouvirem.

"Será que a gente está parecendo dois cavalos como Thunder e Whisky?"

O general rolou os olhos, e indicou com o queixo a égua.

"Tem certeza de que vai ficar com ela?"

"Eu gostei." Bella deu de ombros. Nunca que ela faria o verdadeiro motivo por ter gostado dela.

"General, talvez seja o caso de melhorar a segurança de Thunder..." Kate chamou a atenção do general novamente para ela.

"Talvez seja melhor contratar funcionários competentes!" O general rosnou de volta. Kate se calou ofendida, e desviou o olhar para o lado.

Bella riu internamente.

"Vamos novato. Monte de novo."

"Para quê?"

O general então caminhou em direção ao cavalo marrom que ele agora usava, e montou com perícia e elegância.

"Vou lhe ensinar a ser uma amazona."

Bella riu, e subiu em Whisky também com facilidade.

"Experiência própria, general?"

Ele rolou os olhos. "Piadinha sem graça, novato."

"Então não deveria ser amazona, mas sim cavaleiro."

O general penetrou-a com um olhar cético, e ela deu de ombros com um sorriso malicioso.

"Qualquer dia desses vou apostar uma corrida com você e quem ganhar poderá conseguir o que quiser do outro..."

Bella pensou e por fim aceitou o desafio.

"Feito. Está pronto para perder?"

Ele então arqueou uma sobrancelha e apeou o cavalo andando a meio galope a frente de Bella.

"Eu só ganho, novato. Só ganho."

Eles trotaram lado a lado por vários minutos em silêncio. Os joelhos dos dois quase se tocavam, e Bella analisou o cavalo marrom que o general usava.

Ele não parecia nada com o Thunder. Nem sequer tinha uma cara de mau.

Bella aspirou o cheiro de campina e flores, e fechou os olhos naquele embalar do caminhar tranqüilo de Whisky abaixo de si.

"Aquela Kate parece bem... Ciumenta."

O general não respondeu, continuou cavalgando lentamente e admirando a paisagem:

"O que você fez com ela para ficar daquele jeito?"

O general demorou um pouco para responder, mas quando o fez estava com o semblante tranqüilo e a voz serena.

"Nada. Esse é o problema."

"Como é metido!" Bella apontou.

Ele somente arqueou uma sobrancelha, não provocando, mas brincando.

"Eu falo a verdade, apenas."

Então o general suspirou, e um vinco se formou em sua testa. Bella analisou e sabia que algo o estava perturbando. O que não sabia era se ele chegaria a dividir aquilo com ela.

"Sabe..." Ele começou, o olho verde dele chamuscava com os raios de sol que entravam em contato com eles, e seu rosto estava parcialmente iluminado. Bella notou como aquelas calças caiam bem no general, e como a blusa de linho lembrava aqueles cavaleiros medievais. "Eu me pergunto uma coisa ultimamente."

"Se o mundo vai acabar em 2012?" Bella brincou.

Ele bufou, mas não daquele jeito que não apreciava uma coisa, bufar pelo ato simples e puro de bufar. Talvez fosse automático no general.

O olhar dele então se voltou para ela e o cavalo parou. Bella apertou as rédeas de Whisky e também parou e colocou os dois cavalos frente a frente. Encarou o general e notou como ele olhava para ela de uma forma diferente:

"Pergunto-me se você é uma espécie de feiticeira."

Bella riu. "Poxa general. Obrigada."

Ele então abaixou os olhos e quando voltou a levantá-los, Bella viu que ele realmente estava falando sério.

Seu sorriso murchou ao notar isso, e ela deu de ombros:

"Por que pergunta isso, general? Por acaso eu te fiz um feitiço?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Ele deu de ombros. "Acho que sim."

Então Bella se aproximou um pouco mais do general, curiosa pela resposta dele e totalmente absorta no rumo daquela conversa.

"Que tipo de feitiço?" Perguntou com a voz rouca e toda a atenção canalizada naquele mais belo olhar esmeralda.

Seu coração batia estranhamente diferente... Seu corpo se atraía ao do homem. Sua mente gritava que tudo poderia depender de como aquilo terminaria.

Mas por outro lado, Bella não acreditava que o general continuasse a conversa sem foras, humilhações, ou "como você é prepotente, novato". Parecia que ele SEMPRE fugia de um assunto mais absorto, como se ele inconscientemente tivesse medo do que dali surgisse.

Mas daquela vez, Bella se surpreendeu ao perceber que ele iniciara a conversa e terminaria, sem mais honestidade e nem menos honestidade.

Simplesmente se livrando de amarras, barreiras, muros e crocodilos que circundavam o palácio que era seu coração.

"Você já me viu alguma vez conversando mais que o estritamente necessário com uma pessoa, novato?" Bella sabia que as perguntas eram retóricas. "Já me viu 'salvar' uma pessoa mais que uma vez? Já me viu querer por vontade própria permanecer ao lado de alguém? Já me viu treinando alguém? Já me viu brigar o tempo todo com alguém, mas conseguir com esse mesmo alguém dividir coisas que nunca dividi com mais ninguém?"

O general parecia que fazia as perguntas para si mesmo ao mesmo tempo em que as falava para Bella.

Bella negou lentamente com a cabeça, e o seu coração badalou ao perceber o que tanto acontecia entre eles. Não sabia o quê, mas era algo forte, pois do contrário eles não estariam todo momento se encontrando, juntos, unidos.

Talvez as brigas não passassem de desculpas para a aproximação.

Talvez existisse mais entre a infiltrada e o general, que qualquer outro sabia, ou mesmo, que eles mesmos entendiam. E ninguém mais poderia ter.

Afinal, quantas infiltradas e generais você conhece?

Bella sorriu ligeiramente. Um sorriso feliz.

Não um sorriso cheio de dentes, mas um puro e suave que muitas vezes demonstrava mais do que muitas coisas.

"Será que a gente pode se dar bem, general?"

Ele olhou-a e andou com o cavalo até ficar ao lado dela. Os dois cavalos miravam lados opostos, por isso os dois podiam se encarar mais facilmente do que antes.

Ele então levantou a mão e fechou os dedos em torno do queixo dela. Beliscou-o em um gesto brincalhão e suave, e lançou um meio sorriso.

Era a primeira vez em que Bella via o general sorrir, e sorriu junto com ele.

Não era o melhor sorriso de mundo, era mais um lábio mais para cima do que o outro, mas a expressão em si do general era como se ele estivesse sorrindo, por isso não importou muito.

Os olhos deles sorriam suavemente, e Bella viu como o general ficava ainda mais bonito quando se permitia ser alguém aberto.

"Nós nunca poderemos nos dar bem, novato. É a lei natural das coisas."

Bella sorriu. "Nunca. Eu me dar bem com você?" Brincou.

"Nunca." Repetiu mais firmemente dessa vez, perdendo o olhar no lugar onde sua mão repousava.

O general abanou a cabeça e retirou a mão de seu queixo.

"E agora está a fim de perder uma corrida?"

Bella sorriu e apertou as rédeas de Whisky.

O general já corria a meio galope e Bella acelerou atrás dele. E lá se foram os dois cavalgando por entre os campos e campinas da fazenda, sabendo que o mundo complicava tudo, mas pelo menos, por algum momento, juntos, eles poderiam pensar que problemas... Não passavam de frutos de uma porra de imaginação filhopaiense.

"Eu não consegui pegar nem uma mísera galinha filha de um pai!"

"Jasper, talvez o problema não seja elas, mas sim você." Bella brincou com o amigo.

Ele rolou os olhos. "Eu não peguei a galinha mãe, mas eu peguei os filhotinhos!"

Jasper terminou a frase com uma risada malévola.

"Que filhotinhos?" Derek franziu a testa. "O cara que cuida do galinheiro disse que falta duas semanas para as galinhas terminarem de chocar."

Jasper bateu na mesa com força e só faltou gritar "EUREKA!" ou, "É AÍ QUE ESTÁ!".

"Como a galinha não cooperou comigo, eu seqüestrei os ovos! Então eu a ameacei e disse que se ela não deixasse pegá-la, ela não veria mais os filhos e eles seriam cuidados por outra galinha, de preferência da granja inimiga."

Bella e Derek abriram a boca em incredulidade para Jasper.

"Que foi?" Jasper se defendeu. "Ah, vocês acham que eu fui muito mau? Claro que não! É a lei da política!"

"Jasper..." Bella começou calmamente, escolhendo bem as palavras para que aquele SER entendesse direitinho. "Não sei o que você aprendeu na escola ou com a vida, mas aqueles ovos que você pegou, só vão virar pintinhos, se a galinha chocar!"

"Mas eu sei disso!" Ele se defendeu chocado.

"Então por que você seqüestrou os ovos?"

Ele então sorriu amarelo e encheu a boca com comida. "É porque na hora eu me esqueci."

Bella revirou os olhos e levantou as mãos para o céu pedindo por paciência, ou melhor, inteligência para Jasper.

Ainda se perguntava como aquele homem conseguira entrar na NSA!

"E você, hein, Evans? Toda felizinha hoje? Não era você quem odiava fazendas e tudo?" Derek cutucou.

Bella deu de ombros e brincou com um pedaço de pão a meio caminho da boca com um sorriso bobo a meio caminho dos lábios.

"Talvez a fazenda esteja mudando em meu conceito."

Jasper ai abrir a boca, mas dois novatos da NSA passaram pela mesa deles cheios de risinhos e olhando para Bella, maliciosamente.

Bella seguiu-os com um olhar raivoso.

Então logo mais dois passaram por ela, e um cutucou-a:

"E aí, Evans, quanto é à hora?"

Bella crispou os lábios e cerrou as mãos em um punho. Todo seu bom humor do dia foi se esvaindo.

O general Cullen da mesa de onde estava observou cautelosamente a cena que se desenrolava. Seu olhar minucioso de militar já lhe dava dicas da situação e sabia pela fisionomia e como o corpo de Bella reagia que ela estava se controlando para não bater em alguém.

Bella lançou um olhar para todas as mesas, e todos pareciam dar risinhos entre si e olhavam 'discretamente' para ela. Mas quando ela os penetrava com o olhar, mexiam no cabelo e olhavam para o lado.

O sangue de Bella começou a ferver, e Derek – que já estava bem mais esperto – sabia que mexer com Bella naquele momento não era uma boa idéia.

Então um dos novatos veio com uma mão boba para ela, e ela estourou. Levantou-se com raiva deixando cair à cadeira de madeira no processo, e bateu de frente com os garotos que vendo a expressão furiosa da mulher se encolheram e notaram mais uma vez que não era uma coisa inteligência brigar com Isabella.

"Olha aqui, se você quer uma prostituta pergunte para sua irmã se ela se opõe ao incesto!" Assim que Bella cuspiu as palavras na cara do novato, saiu marchando para fora do salão com raiva.

"Ih, vai chorar em um canto!" Alguém palpitou, mas o general Cullen sabia que a novata não faria isso. Ela iria atrás da fonte daquilo tudo.

Por isso ele jogou com força o guardanapo que usava na mesa e correu atrás da novata.

Quando percebeu que vários curiosos o seguiam, virou-se e gritou:

"NÃO QUERO NINGUÉM SAINDO DESSE SALÃO, ESTÁ ENTENDIDO?"

Todos assentiram e entranham rapidamente, não ousando ir contra as ordens do generalíssimo.

Bella corria em direção aos estábulos com raiva. Quem aquela Kate pensava que era?

Lógico que ela foi soltar os rumores de ser prostituta, e claro que a parte do general Cullen e sua gonorréia tinha deixado de lado.

Ninguém mexia com Isabella Swan, aquela Kate iria comer esterco de cavalo para aprender a lição de que Derek e tantos outros novatos da NSA já tinham aprendido.

Irrompeu estábulo adentro e encontrou a mulher dando comida para um cavalo. Bella furiosa rumou até ela.

A mulher se virou surpresa, mas antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Bella a jogou com tudo de encontro à parede. A mulher chocou-se com a parede de madeira que separava o resto dos cavalos de Thunder, que relinchou lá dentro.

"MAS O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO, SUA LOUCA?" Kate protestou arregalando os olhos.

"Olha aqui sua mulher invejosa de merda! Vou te ensinar uma lição de que não se pode mexer comigo, e você nunca mais vai abrir essa sua boca ridícula para dizer uma palavra sobre mim!"

"Do que você está falando?"

Mas tudo o que Bella fez foi partir para cima da outra com raiva. Kate se defendeu da melhor maneira que conseguia, já que não era uma lutadora de boxe como Bella, se defendeu do jeito tradicional:

Puxando os cabelos.

Bella acabou puxando os da outra também e as duas rolaram no chão do estábulo, se enchendo de capim. Os cavalos se assustaram e guincharam, alguns escaparam do estábulo, já que Bella deixara a porta aberta.

"EI! EI! PÁRA!" Bella estava tão cega de fúria que quase não escutara a voz do general irromper, tudo o que ela queria era acabar com aquele cabelo ruivo da mais vaca de toda aquela fazenda.

Chamar a vaca de vaca era até um palavrão perto daquela mulher que além de tudo dava em cima do SEU general.

"Sua louca!" Kate berrou embaixo de Bella, já que Bella era infinitivamente mais forte.

Bella só parou, ou melhor, foi obrigada a parar quando sentiu braços masculinos a abraçando com força na região debaixo do peito e a empurrando para longe de Kate.

Suas pernas ainda se moviam freneticamente na direção da outra, mas os braços eram ferros ao seu redor.

Kate levantou-se com os cabelos emaranhados para todos os lados cheio de capim, feno, esterco e tudo mais o que poderia se imaginar.

Seu olhar era atroz em direção a Bella e Bella viu McCarthy segurando-a pela cintura.

"SUA LOUCA!" Kate repetiu.

"É BOM VOCÊ TER APRENDIDO SUA CADELA!" Bella berrou de volta.

"CHEGA NOVATO!" Ouviu a voz do general atrás de si. Ele a apertava com tanta força que chegava a quase imobilizá-la inteiramente.

"Vocês duas estão loucas?" McCarthy berrou.

"Estou bem, Emmet." Kate respirou fundo e levantou os braços em sinal de rendição.

McCarthy ficou um pouco desconfiado, mas por fim soltou a lentamente.

"Se você mais uma vez..." Bella começou apontando o dedo para Kate.

"Cullen, leve-a daqui! E vê se toma um banho, Evans!" Ele então se virou para Kate também. "As duas!"

Cullen puxou Bella, mas ela não queria ir. Seu olhar ainda encarava furiosamente aquela vaca. Sabia que nem entrara naquela briga pelos rumores, mas mais por ela ser tão atirada para cima do seu general. Era questão de dia ou menos dia para que aquilo acontecesse. E ali tinha o motivo perfeito.

"Eu posso andar general!" Ela protestou raivosamente.

Ele não disse nada. Estava extremamente quieto, mas como resposta não-verbal pegou-a pelo quadril e levou-a para dentro da mansão por cima do ombro, e lá estava o homem das cavernas novamente.

Edward fez o favor de entrar na mansão não pela porta do refeitório, mas por outra que estava vazia. Subiu as escadas rapidamente e abriu a porta do quarto deles, levando Bella direto para o banheiro.

Ele não disse nada o caminho inteiro, mas Bella fez questão de resmungar que Kate tingia o cabelo com tomate podre.

No banheiro havia uma banheira que era somente usada no inverno, mas o general colocou Bella sentada na privada e foi até lá abrindo a torneira.

Bella se olhou no espelho. Ela estava horrível!

Seu cabelo estava uma moita cheia de palhas, capim, feno e umas coisas marrons e pretas que ela não queria nem pensar no que era.

"Tira a roupa, novato." O general disse.

Bella olhou para ele, agora a raiva substituída pela amargura.

"Estou bem."

"Novato, você está fedendo! Seu cabelo parece uma fossa seca. Faz o favor de tirar a roupa, ou eu terei que tirar para você?"

Bella estava desanimada para tudo naquela vida, portanto deu de ombros:

"Por que depois que fazemos algo com raiva, ficamos melancólicos?"

O general revirou os olhos e agachou-se de frente a Bella que ainda estava sentada na privada.

Seu olhar procurava algo nos dela, e ela devolveu o olhar com uma espécie de mortificação forçada.

"Pode começar o discurso general..." Bella suspirou. "Você agiu erroneamente, você deveria ter se controlado, novato... Estou decepcionado com você..."

O general negou com a cabeça:

"Eu realmente estou decepcionado com você..." Bella bufou. "Mas por você não ter aplicado o que eu lhe disse nas aulas de boxe..." Bella riu. "Ah qual é, novato, parecia briga de mulherzinhas!"

riu. O general estava fazendo-a ficar melhor e ela estava odiando ele um tiquinho menos por isso.

"Deve ser por que eu sou uma mulherzinha..." Bella disse seriamente, encarando fundo seus olhos.

Ele desviou o olhar e viu que a banheira havia enchido inteiramente. Desligou a torneira, e voltou-se para Bella causalmente.

"Você não é uma mulherzinha."

Bella bufou. Tá, ele a via como homem, ele sempre falava aquilo.

Bella desviou o olhar e viu como a parede parecia mais interessante, mas o general colocou novamente a mão em seu queixo e fez com que ela voltasse a olhar para ele.

Ele olhou-a fundo nos olhos, com o mais sincero de todos os olhares.

"Você é a mulher com mais fibra, personalidade e de verdade que eu conheci. Mulher com M maiúsculo. Eu tenho orgulho de você."

Bella olhou para ele abalada, procurando por algum traço de ironia ou de provocação, mas ele persistia seu olhar com o verde transbordando sinceridade.

Ela mordeu os lábios e riu, nervosamente:

"Acho que a fazenda está mexendo com sua psique."

Ele revirou os olhos: "Mas não me peça para deixar de te chamar de novato... Ai é demais."

Bella sorriu de novo e sua mão voou em direção aos cabelos do general. A última vez que ela o fizera fora quando estava limpando o quarto do general, e ele estava dormindo. Sentiu como eles eram macios, e como eram perfeitos ao seu toque.

Edward fechou os olhos lentamente, e Bella arriscou um sorriso torto na boca:

"Nem eu quero. Eu até me acostumei com o infeliz desse 'novato'."

Ele voltou a abrir os olhos, e eles ficaram se encarando por alguns longos segundos.

Tentando codificar a alma do outro, seus pensamentos, suas emoções, suas tormentas, seus sentimentos...

Bella então sem dizer nada levantou os braços acima de sua cabeça, sem nunca desviar o olhar do general.

O general não hesitou. Ainda com o olhar no dela, levou as grossas e grandes mãos para o quadril de Bella. Ela sentiu o calor que emanava da mão do general e a gostosa corrente elétrica, e então lentamente, quase que sensualmente, sem nunca tirar os olhos dos dela, ele foi levantando a barra da blusa.

Sua mão caminhava por onde a blusa passava, e logo ela passava pela cabeça de Bella, pelos braços e era jogada em algum canto do banheiro.

O general retirou as altas botas de hipismo dela com cuidado e deixou-as perto de onde estava a blusa.

Então Bella se levantou e o general também o fez. Seu corpo se projetava muito maior e largo do que o de Bella, e ela notou como se sentia protegida perto daquela muralha de músculos militar.

Ele ainda a olhava firmemente e Bella assentiu, então as mãos do general partiram para o fecho de sua calça e Bella estremeceu internamente com aquele toque tão másculo e quente daquele homem.

Se tinha algo mais excitante do que um homem gostoso, alto, violento, bruto, irônico, sarcástico, militar, essa coisa era o homem gostoso, alto, violento, bruto, irônico, sarcástico, militar cuidando de você. Tratando-lhe como uma preciosidade, uma jóia rara.

As mãos de Edward levaram a calça para o mesmo rumo das outras peças de roupa, e Bella estava somente de roupas íntimas perto de seu inimigo.

Eles pararam com aquele olhar mais uma vez, e dessa vez foi Bella quem levou as mãos até o fecho do sutiã e o soltou, deixando que o sutiã deslizasse sensualmente pelo seu corpo.

Notou como o general acompanhava cada movimento, como seus olhos verdes brilhavam, e como somente havia agora uma peça restante.

Bella levou as mãos até lá, mas o general foi mais rápido, segurando seu pulso carinhosamente, e a parando.

Levou as duas mãos uma para cada lado da calcinha e lentamente desceu a peça de roupa pelas coxas bem torneadas e as pernas de Bella.

Bella poderia se sentir estranha com aquilo, poderia muitas coisas, mas estranhamente se sentia confortável.

Bella não era nenhuma virgem, nem muito menos um projeto de freira, mas o ato que eles praticavam era muito mais íntimo do que muitas relações sexuais sem sentido por aí.

Pois naquele ato de deixar um homem despi-la daquele jeito, de se despir na frente dele sem fins sexuais, era uma forma de dizer que lhe pertencia.

O general olhou-a e Bella nunca desviou os olhos dos dele, procurando saber o que se passava por sua mente.

"Você sabe o que isso significa?" Bella perguntou com a voz rouca e o olhar mergulhado em sentimentos que ela nunca conhecera em sua vida, mas que naquele momento ela passara a conhecer.

O general abanou a cabeça e olhou-a tristemente: "Prefiro não pensar, novato."

Ela assentiu. Ela também preferia.

Por isso calmamente entrou na banheira sentindo a água morna incendiar seus poros.

O general permaneceu ao lado dela encarando algum ponto que ela desconhecia.

Bella suspirou ao sentir o corpo relaxando na banheira, e por fim notou o general agachando-se ao seu lado ficando apenas um pouco mais alto do que ela.

"Eu gostaria que houvesse explicações para tudo na vida..." Ele suspirou.

"De explicações eu não entendo..." Ela sorriu calidamente. "Mas eu sei que um dia vamos rir por nos achar idiotas por não ter percebido antes..."

Ele então olhou-a profundamente: "Você já percebeu, novato?"

"Não." Ela deu de ombros brincando com uma espuma.

"Nem eu." Ele suspirou e seu rosto foi se aproximando cada vez mais do de Bella. "Nem eu."

A Infiltrada - Enlaçando Você

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 28,Fanfics,Soundtrack

"EI! EDWARD! EVANS!"

O general Cullen fechou os olhos com força ao ouvir aqueles vocativos. Não era possível que aquilo estivesse acontecendo MAIS uma vez.

Socou com a mão em punho a borda da banheira e sentiu Bella se afundar na mesma com um resmungo.

"O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AÍ DENTRO?"

O general Cullen não se mexeu, nem tão pouco Bella. O primeiro estava perfurando a parede com o olhar se perguntando talvez qual o método mais doloroso de tortura do mundo. Nem que esta tortura fosse usada com seu único amigo.

Ao notar isso, Bella sentiu a necessidade de empurrá-lo:

"General... É melhor atender..." Ela engoliu em seco e limpou minimamente a garganta que estava seca.

O general rosnou e se levantou devagar. Sua expressão estava totalmente fechada e irritadiça, e Bella sabia que era bom Emmet falar com o general através de um vidro blindado dali para frente.

Ele fechou a porta com um estrondo e Bella estremeceu de leve dentro da banheira.

A espuma já estava cobrindo boa parte de seu corpo. Ela bufou e encostou a cabeça na dobra da banheira e fechou os olhos sentindo outro estremecimento com a lembrança do toque do general.

Diabos! Ela deveria parar de pensar naquelas coisas!

Logo quando o general Cullen bateu a porta do banheiro com força, suas mãos rumaram para seu cabelo, desordenando-os furiosamente com o nervosismo eminente.

Abriu a porta do quarto com tamanha violência que McCarthy do outro lado recuou vários passos. McCarthy poderia jurar ver resquícios de madeira sendo triturados e caindo do material com a força que o general fazia naquela região.

"Não precisa quebrar, Cullen!"

Ele rosnou. "Ou é a porta, ou é você, McCarthy."

McCarthy riu. "Arthur não vai gostar nada disso, e... Bem, eu..." Ele foi perdendo o fio do pensamento enquanto olhava para alguma parte do corpo de Edward.

Franziu o cenho e depois começou a gargalhar.

"Que porra, Emmet! Você veio aqui para bancar uma criança?"

"Não..." Ele riu mais ainda, e depois moderou o tom por causa de Bella no banheiro. "Mas parece que VOCÊ queria fazer uma criança."

O general seguiu o olhar dele, e bufou.

"Não estava fazendo nada, McCarthy. Isso... Isso não é nada porra!"

"Sei!"

O general cruzou os braços de encontro ao peito e rosnou, lançando um olhar tão mau para McCarthy que este resolveu ficar quietinho dali por diante.

"Eu não vim aqui para ver se você estava excitado... E pelo amor de Deus, não quero nem saber como isso aconteceu." Ele deu um sorrisinho. "Arthur pediu para que eu falasse á você sobre a punição de Evans."

"Como assim?" O general perguntou franzindo o cenho.

"Oras, ela saiu às tapas com uma funcionária da fazenda. Punição... Está perdendo o jeito, hein Cullen?"

Era incrível que quando todo homem era questionado sobre a 'perda de jeito' levava para o sentido sexual. Até homens como o general Cullen.

Ele rosnou. "Está duvidando de alguma coisa, McCarthy?"

O outro revirou os olhos. "Estou dizendo sobre punições. Afinal, se fosse antes, ou melhor, com OUTRA pessoa, você teria jogado a pessoa no meio do deserto sem água ou comida! E poxa, você chegou quase a fazer isso uma vez! Mas agora, eu chego ao seu quarto, e eu pensando que estava rolando pancadaria, mas pelo jeito não no sentido que eu imaginei!"

O general rosnou e pegou o amigo pelo colarinho. "McCarthy, não brinca com isso..."

"Ei! Calma!" McCarthy assoviou se libertando por fim do aperto do general. Afrouxou um pouco a gola da camiseta e lançou um olhar ressentido para Edward. "É só para você avisar Evans que ela terá que sofrer alguma punição na fazenda... Algumas atividades dos funcionários, por exemplo, além do que ela já faz."

"Eu cuido disso." O general disse estressado, nem se dando ao trabalho de ver se o Emmet tinha mais alguma coisa a dizer á ele ou mesmo ligando para qualquer educação, fechou a porta na cara do amigo, e bufou.

Fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas, e quando os abriu notou Bella enrolada em uma toalha no batente da porta do banheiro olhando fixamente para ele.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e encontrou seu olhar, perdurando por um bom tempo, até por fim ela morder os lábios e perguntar:

"Problemas?"

"Você vai ter que fazer trabalho dobrado na fazenda."

Bufou. "É, já esperava mesmo."

O general calou-se e Bella se sentiu desconfortável ao vê-lo olhar tão fixamente para ela. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e ela o viu se aproximando de si, lentamente.

O coração dela bateu, aceleradamente, e se perguntou o que aconteceria naquele momento. Mas tudo o que ele fez quando chegou perto dela foi retirar uma palha que ainda estava em seu cabelo e largá-la no chão com uma careta.

"Da próxima vez que for brigar com uma mulher, use a vantagem de ter um bom treinador, novato."

Bella soltou o ar que só naquele momento percebeu que estava prendendo, e revirou os olhos ainda sentindo a tensão super existente entre eles.

"Pelo jeito você gostou que eu tenha batido nela."

O general deu de ombros e Bella notou o ar de divertimento que se instalava em seu rosto.

"Se não fosse você, novato, seria eu, qualquer dia."

Bella riu. "Deveria ter deixado o senhor, com certeza faria maior estrago."

"É... Teria..." Ele bufou. "Mas não gostaria que meu cabelo entrasse em contato com aquelas coisas do estábulo."

Bella riu. "Mas mesmo assim, você fez muito mais coisas com ela lá." Disse com a voz ligeiramente rancorosa.

O general olhou para ela com firmeza, arqueando uma sobrancelha presunçosamente.

"Você fala como se você também quisesse fazer certas coisas no estábulo."

"O QUÊ? Eu? Claro que não!" Bella disse se enrolando nas palavras e quase deixando a toalha cair do corpo, mas conseguindo recuperá-la antes que acontecesse.

Então o general estudou seu corpo sem nenhum traço de hesitação, e então piscou os olhos diversas vezes e olhou para o banheiro.

"Se troca logo, eu quero dormir." Ele disse seco sem olhar para ela, simplesmente puxando o colchonete para um pouco mais perto da cama e depois se dirigindo até a mala e pegando uma cueca preta, a única coisa que ele usava todas as noites.

Bella estava vestida com uma camisola azul praticamente transparente. Enquanto Edward estava usando somente aquela bendita cueca preta. Bella se perguntou quantas cores ele teria, e se ele tinha também alguma com o símbolo da NSA.

Não pôde deixar de rir com esse pensamento.

Tinha se passado boas horas desde que eles estavam dormindo, ou melhor, tentando dormir. O general fechava os olhos e conseguia se lembrar da cena de horas anteriores com extrema exatidão como se ele vivesse de novo.

Sua mente pescava qualquer detalhe, qualquer informação invisível contida naquelas lembranças ou nas sensações, mas sua mente não reconhecia nenhuma delas, por que nunca as havia vivido.

Bella bufou e virou de lado na cama observando o general no colchonete olhando para ela.

Havia uma pequena luminosidade por causa da luz do luar, então eles se encararam e por fim, ele murmurou:

"Não consegue dormir?"

Bella negou com a cabeça lentamente.

O general suspirou e se sentou no colchonete, passando a mão direita pelos cabelos desordenados.

"Estamos aqui há quase três dias, mas sinto como se fosse um mês." Ele bufou. Bella também o fez e concordou:

"É. Eu queria ir para outro lugar... É muito mato para minha cabeça."

Uma idéia pareceu iluminar a cabeça do general, e ele se levantou. Bella olhou surpresa para ele enquanto se sentava na cama.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Tomar um ar." Ele respondeu indo até a mala e pegando algumas roupas. Bella tentou se livrar do pensamento infame que sua mente construía vendo o general de costas somente de cueca.

Quando ela iria se acostumar?

Bella franziu o cenho e assistiu o general se vestir em sua frente com rapidez, enquanto pegava a chave de um carro no criado-mudo.

Ele ajustou os cabelos sem dar muita atenção enquanto dava somente uma rápida olhada no espelho, e por fim se voltou para Bella com uma expressão estressada, enquanto a outra ainda confusa e zonza observava cada movimento do general.

"Novato, o que você ainda está fazendo aí?"

Ela rolou os olhos. "Está me chamando para ir com você?"

Ele revirou os olhos. "Bem, se você não quer ir..."

"Não! Não! Claro que eu quero!" Bella se livrou das cobertas e se sentou de lado na cama, observando como o olhar do general deslocou de seu rosto um pouco. "Só vou me trocar."

A oportunidade de sair um pouco da fazenda e voltar a ver alguma civilização era tudo o que ela precisava.

O general olhou-a ir ao banheiro nem se dando ao trabalho de fechar a maldita porta para se trocar. Bufou e resolveu sair do quarto antes que ele perdesse controle de seus atos, e se arrependesse de algo depois. E enquanto descia as escadas de dois em dois degraus da mansão se perguntou o que tinha na cabeça ao chamar aquela mulher para sair com ele.

"Eu já ia te largar aí." Ele rolou os olhos quando a viu se encaminhando em sua direção depois de quinze minutos em que ele estava sentado no capô do Rolls Royce oficial girando a chave entre os dedos da mão.

Ela rolou os olhos, enquanto assistia o general já se encaminhando para sua porta no carro.

Bella já estava devidamente acostumada com a falta de cavalheirismo do general, portanto nem se surpreendeu quando teve que abrir a própria porta do carro enquanto o general já enfiava o pé no acelerador.

Quase não deu tempo de Bella fechar a porta.

"Um dia você acaba batendo em algo."

"A última vez em que eu bati foi há onze anos, quando tirei a licença."

Bella revirou os olhos e se ajustou desconfortavelmente no assento. Sua perna quase tocava a do general e ela analisava pelo canto do olho a precisão e elegância que ele tinha até para dirigir.

"Aonde nós vamos?"

"Qualquer lugar." Ele respondeu dando de ombros.

"Há alguma cidade por perto?"

O general demorou em responder já que fez uma curva tão aberta que Bella teve que se segurar no assento para fincar no lugar.

Ela já comentara que o general dirigia totalmente fora da lei, e que os papéis deles eram totalmente inversos na questão de seguir as leis de trânsito?

"Há Newport." Ele disse e seguiu para a cidade. Ao longe as primeiras luzes já entravam no campo de visão.

O resto da pequena viagem foi em silêncio e Bella recordou a cena de minutos anteriores. Pareciam séculos. Perguntou-se o que o general pensava naquele momento.

Por fim, no horizonte o mar negro foi surgindo e Bella percebeu que o general estava indo para aquela direção.

Ele por fim parou ao lado de uma calçada que paralelizava com a praia, e onde havia uma lanchonete 24 horas, onde o movimento era pouco.

Bella sorriu:

"Uma lanchonete?"

"De vez em quando um militar precisa de porcarias." Retrucou.

Eles desceram e o general levou a mão ao bolso detrás da calça preta pegando a carteira. Jogou – literalmente - em cima dela o cardápio com lanches, e Bella percebeu MAIS UMA VEZ como o general podia apresentar várias facetas diferentes.

Em algumas horas ele conseguia ser gentil, conseguia não dar patada o tempo todo, conseguia até... Dizer que tinha orgulho dela, em outras ele simplesmente era ele mesmo.

Era como se ele lutasse contra seu eu, e na maioria das vezes não conseguisse.

MÚSICA OBRIGATÓRIA: Till we Ain't Stranger Anymore.

watch?v=Lz9gm0vlhlY

"General..." Chamou hesitante, enquanto dava mais uma mordida no lanche que estava delicioso perto de muitas comidas da NSA.

"Hm?" Bella se perdeu um pouco ao ver como os cabelos dele se mexiam sedutoramente com a leve brisa, e como o verde dos olhos dele ficavam em um tom mais que perfeito em contrate com a noite estrelada.

Bella mordeu os lábios, e olhou para o mar.

"Quando você disse hoje que... Bem, tinha orgulho de mim... Foi verdade?"

O general parou o lanche a meio caminho da boca, e mastigou lentamente como se retardasse o momento de responder.

Por fim ele engoliu ruidosamente e Bella esperou dando outra mordida no lanche.

Ele deu de ombros e bufou, lançando um rápido olhar para ela.

"Talvez."

Bella rolou os olhos. "Talvez não é resposta."

Ele deu de ombros a ignorando e por fim os dois terminaram o lanche. O general jogou o guardanapo em uma lixeira ali perto, e caminhou até um banco na praia onde colocou os braços atrás da cabeça e analisou o céu estrelado.

"Qual é a diferença dessa resposta para você?" Ele perguntou de onde estava e Bella seguiu-o se sentando ao seu lado no banco.

Fez uma careta não querendo admitir que de algum modo havia sim uma GRANDE diferença.

"Curiosidade." Limitou-se a responder.

O general suspirou com seus olhos verdes ainda mirando o céu.

"Eu por acaso sou reconhecido como aquele que liga para a curiosidade ou qualquer coisa que venha dos outros?"

Bella bufou colocando os pés no banco e enfiando a cabeça no meio dos joelhos. A brisa ia aumentando gradativamente e ela suspirou olhando para o barulho do mar que se fechasse os olhos daria inspiração para qualquer poeta.

"É. Não é." Bella bufou amassando a bochecha em um joelho e olhando preguiçosa e nostalgicamente para o mar.

O general olhou para ela, curioso para saber qual era o mecanismo dela. Havia o "manual do novato"? Se houvesse ele seria capaz de oferecer suas três estrelas por ele.

Ou pior, qualquer coisa.

Bufou com esse pensamento e mais uma vez concluiu que ele não tinha nada a dar a ninguém.

"O que você está pensando?" Ele perguntou por fim ainda olhando para ela.

Ela continuou na mesma posição, somente aprofundou mais o aperto de seu joelho em sua bochecha. Engolfou uma grande lufada de ar frio pela boca e suspirou, fechando os olhos como se apreciasse a mais bela das melodias.

"No futuro."

Encolheu-se com mais uma rajada de vento frio, mas ela estava gostando daquela sensação. Daquela paz que aquele lugar irradiava.

O general olhou indeciso para Bella, um tanto quanto confuso, não sabendo o que fazer. Bella olhou para ele e os dois se olharam por alguns segundos até por fim o general levantar um braço e passar pelos ombros de Bella, puxando-a para si.

Bella foi sem hesitar, aspirando o cheiro másculo e já familiar que o general irradiava.

Encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e analisou o mar, enquanto o general esquentava-a com seu calor.

Os dois ali, sozinhos em uma praia quase deserta, no meio de uma madrugada. Duas pessoas tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais, unidas por um único desejo de que no final tudo desse certo.

Bella sabia que haveria conseqüências, mas naquele momento tudo o que ela poderia pensar era que o general Cullen era o cara que a abraçava, e somente ao lado dele, aspirando o cheiro dele, que ela finalmente, desde a morte de seus pais, poderia se sentir como em casa.

O sol entrava em contato com seu rosto, e ela fez uma careta sonolenta enquanto se espreguiçava. Tateou o ambiente em que se encontrava e notou que era uma cama macia. Abrindo os olhos se deparou com o mesmo quarto na fazenda, de onde ela não se lembrava de ter voltado.

Franziu o cenho e seria capaz de praguejar sua mente horrores se por acaso tudo tivesse sido um sonho.

Procurou o general Cullen, mas o quarto estava visivelmente deserto.

Coçou os olhos e levantou-se sentindo o corpo um pouco pesado devido ao sono, mas a alma estava leve. Ela não dormira muito tempo, e sabia que não poderia voltar a dormir tão pouco.

Ela teria que cumprir algumas malditas punições por ter dado uns tabefes naquela ruiva cor de tomate podre. Mas ela faria tudo de novo se fosse necessário!

Horas antes, o general Cullen notara que Bella adormecera em seus braços e ele calmamente carregou-a até o carro onde ela permaneceu dormindo o caminho todo até quando ele subiu as escadas com ela e depositou-a na cama.

Bella fez suas obrigações matinais e desceu para o café da manhã. O general Cullen conversava com Emmet sobre algum assunto sério, e todos os novatos tentavam evitar olhar para ela, provavelmente sabendo o que aconteceria se eles ousassem mexer mais com sua pessoa.

"Claire." Bella ouviu a voz de Alice e se virou para ela com um sorriso.

"Ei enfermeira. Andou sumida."

Ela rolou os olhos e sentou ao lado de Bella, toda folgada como sempre. "Eu estava visitando minha família em Newport." Então ela lançou um olhar estranho para Bella. "Há belas praias por ali sabe?"

Bella engoliu o pão com certa dificuldade e deu um sorrisinho amarelo:

"Jura?"

"Aham..." Bella já conseguia ver a ironia na voz da moça. "Sabe, hoje bem de madrugada alguém chegou à fazenda sendo carregada por alguém..."

"QUEM? QUEM?" Jasper se intrometeu arregalando os olhos. "Poxa! Será que era o homem do saco?"

Bella engoliu em seco, lançando um olhar penetrante para Alice: "Não imagino quem seja."

"Não, né?" Alice deu um sorrisinho e deu de ombros e logo sua atenção ficou completamente em Jasper. Bella se sentia a tradução de vela naquele momento.

Derek estava em outra mesa xavecando uma mulher da fazenda. Bella olhou para ele disfarçadamente e concluiu que ele era bonito. Ele possuía um cabelo bem curtinho, quase que careca que lhe acentuava melhor a personalidade. Ele tinha olhos negros e o cabelo da mesma cor. Se alguém o visse de longe diria que era um daqueles badboys motoqueiros mal encarados, e Bella sabia que ele era mais ou menos aquilo antes.

"EVANS!" Bella se virou e se deparou com McCarthy vindo em sua direção. Ele trazia um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

"General." Ela se levantou e prostrou continência.

"Bem, tenho que me desculpar, mas você terá que terminar seu café logo. Sua detenção vai começar."

"Agora?"

"Já." Bella bufou terminando rapidamente seu café e seguindo McCarthy mansão afora.

"Você entendeu?"

Bella franziu o cenho e mudou um pouco de posição em cima de Whisky.

"Eu vou ter que pastorear todas essas ovelhas?"

Ela apontou com o queixo para as mais de duzentas ovelhas que estavam ali amotinadas em um canto da fazenda esperando para serem levadas para um lago a oito quilômetros dali.

"Vai." McCarthy disse com a mão em cima dos olhos formando uma sombra na maior parte de seu rosto.

Bella bufou: "Eu acho que mereço..."

McCarthy riu. "Há dois cachorros pastores para te ajudar." Ele apontou para os dito cujos. "E se alguma ovelha mesmo assim escapar do caminho, você tem uma corda."

Então ele deu a Bella uma corda daqueles que enlaçava um bezerro.

Bella se sentiu em plena competição rural de quem enlaçava melhor um cabrito descontrolado e ainda por cima em cima de um cavalo.

"Mas eu nunca mexi com esse negócio!" Reclamou pegando a corda e analisando como se fosse um ser extraterrestre.

McCarthy deu de ombros: "Vai ter que aprender."

"Isso é desumano sabia?" Fez uma carranca enquanto prendia melhor as rédeas de Whisky em suas mãos.

"Qual é Evans, sorte sua é que você ainda tem direito a uma sela! Se fosse o general Cullen cuidando disso aqui, ele provavelmente faria você trotar a pelo."

Bella fez uma careta: "Certo, vou parar de reclamar."

"E mais uma coisa..." O general parecia até se divertir com a situação. Quem era o sádico agora, hã? "Você não pode voltar para a fazenda sem as ovelhas e nem com ovelhas a menos, se isso acontecer, bem, você vai ter que dormir no celeiro."

"O QUÊ?" Bella gritou. "E aquela ruiva ordinária, como ela fica nessa história?"

"Olha os modos Evans!" Emmet cortou-há, um pouco ríspido. "No caso ela é a vítima da situação. E quanto a sua denúncia sobre Thunder, não há provas e ela afirma categoricamente que ela não fez nada."

"Mas o general Cullen pode provar!" Bella bufou.

McCarthy olhou cético. "Cullen, é meu amigo, mas ele só faz as coisas quando ele quer ou mesmo ganha alguma coisa com elas."

Bella bufou incrédula desviando o olhar para as campinas. Aquele mundo era uma injustiça!

O general McCarthy ficou ali mais cinco minutos vendo como Bella se saia, mas logo foi embora cuidar de seus afazeres.

Bella olhou para aquela legião de ovelhinhas lindas, para a corda em sua mão e para os cachorros que estavam deitados embaixo do pouco sol.

"EI, VOCÊS DOIS!" Chamou. Os cachorros continuaram parados embaixo do sol, e ela raivosa, trotou até eles e usou a corda como chicote.

Os cães reclamaram, mas levantaram. Bella então começou a botar em prática o que McCarthy e o próprio pastor da fazenda lhe ensinaram na última hora.

Não que esse tempo fosse o suficiente, mas o pastor adorou a idéia de esticar as pernas por um dia inteiro e deixar outro fazendo seu trabalho.

Quando por fim Bella chegou ao lago já era uma hora da tarde. Seu estômago roncava, e ainda tinha a maldita da viagem de volta.

Olhou para o céu e percebeu que iria chover. Algumas nuvens feias se aglutinavam no céu, e ela praguejou aquela Kate filha da mãe por tê-la feito naquela situação.

E ela? Não ganhava nada? Afinal, soltou Thunder contra ela, saco!

Então Bella notou uma ovelha escapulindo e nenhum dos cachorros notou-a. Bella bufou e foi tentar pegá-la com a corda, mas nem sequer girar o negócio conseguia.

Acabava enroscando em sua cabeça e nos braços. E nas outras tentativas não acontecia nada diferente.

"VOLTA AQUI SUA INFELIZ!" Bella chiou e trotou atrás dela.

E logo foi mais outra, e mais outra, e mais outra... Os cachorros não estavam dando conta. Então Bella desistiu daquela maldita corda e desceu de Whisky correndo atrás das ovelhas e tentando prendê-las pulando nelas e jogando todo seu peso, como vira em vários filmes.

Só que nos filmes eram homens fortes, musculosos e com EXPERIÊNCIA, e não uma mulher em detenção, que nem da roça era.

Bella já estava então toda descabelada e suas tentativas se provavam inúteis. Ela se levantou desistindo, e com as costas da mão limpou o suor do rosto. Olhou para o céu pedindo por arrego, e quando por fim estava pronta para voltar para Whisky e deixar aquele monte de lã afogando no lago, ela o viu.

O primeiro foi o cavalo preto. O cavalo por si estava encarando Whisky com uma ferocidade eminente. Mesmo naquela distância ela conseguia ver quem era o objeto de atenção do cavalo mal.

Então ela viu o dono. Ela não conseguia ver seu rosto, já que ele estava bem longe e também usava um chapéu igualmente preto de caubói. Mas sabia que o alvo dele era ela própria.

Bella suspirou e acenou com as mãos freneticamente, praticamente pulando para que ele a enxergasse.

O general Cullen assistiu tremendamente divertido a dificuldade com que Bella parecia lidar para conseguir domar as ovelhas. Alguém precisava ver como Evans estava se saindo com o rebanho, e como ele já estava montado á cavalo, a tarefa ficou para ele.

Quando a viu acenando para ele, provocou-a levando uma mão até o chapéu e assentindo lentamente com a cabeça. Um típico comprimento entre caubóis. E logo depois disso apertou as rédeas de Thunder e desapareceu por umas árvores.

Bella bufou e praguejou até a primeira geração daquele general.

Ela não sabia como sairia daquela situação. Não era possível que aquilo estivesse acontecendo com ela. Não era!

Pelo jeito ela teria que dormir no celeiro como um animal! Perfeito!

Ela por fim desistiu e sentou-se em posição de índio na grama perto do lago arrancando folhinhas do chão com o olhar cansado.

Sabia que se voltasse para a mansão coisas piores aconteceriam com ela, então ela retardaria o máximo possível. De preferência ficaria ali para sempre.

Mas claro, quando a porra daquela estadia na fazenda terminasse, ela iria dar uma de cavalo e dar um tremendo coice na rainha das vacas ruivas.

"LEVANTA NOVATO!"

"AHHH!" Ela esperneou levantando-se tão rapidamente que chegou até a balançar um pouco. Sua mão estava no coração e ela respirava com dificuldade com o susto que ela havia levado.

Nem notara o general Cullen se aproximando com Thunder, já que estava tão submersa na própria desgraça do que com o que acontecia a seu redor.

E claro, o general Cullen SEMPRE tinha que dar um susto nela.

"GENERAL!" Ela esperneou raivosa. "Você me assustou."

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e Bella percebeu como ele parecia diferente, mas ainda muito sedutor naquele chapéu de caubói. As botas eram as mesmas do dia anterior, de couro marrom que iam até o joelho.

Analisando-o novamente, anotou que se um dia fosse diretora da NSA mudaria o uniforme de todo mundo para aquele estilo fazendeiro.

Também percebeu como Thunder era mais controlado com o general. Bem, pelo menos ele não estava atacando Bella e nem Whisky. Mas os olhares continuavam lá. Credo! Parecia gente!

"Que é esse corpo mole aí novato? Toma vergonha na cara!"

Bella bufou lançando um olhar estressado para as ovelhas.

"Eu não nasci para isso! Eu não consigo pegá-las com a maldita corda, e nem quando tentei dar um golpe de boxe na maldita consegui pegá-la! Quase levei um coice."

O general arqueou as duas sobrancelhas agora.

"Coice?"

"Que seja!" Bella bufou estressada, mas então sua expressão foi se suavizando quando uma idéia brilhante surgiu em sua mente. "Você pode me ajudar, general!"

O general bufou: "Você está em detenção, novato."

"Mas ninguém vai saber!"

"E eu sou o quê?" Ele bufou. "Novato, caso você ainda não se lembre eu sou a porra do generalíssimo da NSA." Ele parecia realmente estressado agora.

Bella bufou. "Por favor?" Implorou.

O general encarou-a ainda cético. "Você acha que isso realmente funciona comigo?"

Os ombros de Bella caíram. "Não."

Ele revirou os olhos: "Eu tenho mais o que fazer novato." Retrucou e apertou as rédeas de Thunder, recuando-o para trás. "E é bom começar a levantar as ovelhas senão só vai chegar amanhã na mansão."

Quem estava com raiva agora era Bella. Qual é! Ela já estava pagando por todos seus pecados naquela detenção e não era possível que ela conseguisse tudo aquilo sozinha.

O general já estava recuando quando ela gritou atrás dele:

"UMA CORRIDA!"

O general parou e olhou para trás com a testa franzida.

Bella correu até onde ele estava e arfou.

"Novato... Quando eu disse que tinha coisas para fazer..." Começou estressado.

"O senhor disse ontem que qualquer dia se apostasse uma corrida comigo, quem ganhasse poderia ter o que quisesse do outro!"

Ele bufou.

Bella tomou a deixa e continuou. "Então a hora é agora general!"

Ele rosnou e mais uma vez apertou as rédeas e pressionou o corpo do cavalo com as pernas. "Novato, vai ver se eu estou na esquina."

Bella suspirou e usou da última cartada que tinha e sabia ser infalível. Usou-a quando o general já começara a se distanciar novamente:

"EU TE DESAFIO!"

Ele parou em um átimo. Bella suspirou mais aliviada, mas a tensão ainda pairava sobre seu rosto. O general então se voltou para ela e encarou-a curioso:

"Desafiar?" A voz estava mais seca agora.

Ela assentiu e se aproximou dele novamente: "Se eu ganhar a corrida, você me ajudará com as ovelhas."

"E se eu ganhar?" Ele perguntou.

Bella deu de ombros: "O que você quiser."

O general pensou e Bella sabia que estava ganho. Nenhum homem, ainda mais AQUELE homem sendo o general Cullen, fugia de um desafio.

A vida praticamente era feita de desafios, e a vista de mais um era tudo o que eles ansiavam. Além do que o general sabia que Bella o zoaria até a morte, chamando-o de frouxo ou covarde.

Ela sabia que ele aceitaria porque o general Cullen era tudo, menos frouxo e covarde.

Quando Bella teve o pensamento que 'ela o zoaria até a morte', mais uma vez o sentimento de que dali quatro meses ele morreria fez com que ela estremecesse um pouco.

Quando você vive ao lado de uma pessoa e não sabe que ela vai morrer dali um mês, tudo bem.

Mas quando você vive ao lado de uma pessoa e sabe que ela vai morrer dali quatro meses, e quem vai matá-la será você, as coisas mudam.

Ainda mais se essa pessoa estiver fazendo parte de sua vida – no bom e no mau sentido – como nenhuma antes fizera.

O general então apertou as rédeas e deu um tapinha na capa de Thunder provocando Bella com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Bella sabia que ele havia aceitado.

"Pronta para perder?"

Bella arrumou os cabelos e assoviou para que Whisky fosse até ela. Internamente sabia que suas chances eram poucas, afinal a raça de Thunder era uma das mais velozes do mundo e Whisky, sua "Isabella" não era feita para corridas.

Mas externamente seu orgulho não deixava demonstrar aqueles sentimentos. Whisky se aproximou e relinchou ao ver Thunder.

Bella montou em Whisky com perícia e encarou o general de lado. Este a encarava com os olhos intensamente verdes por baixo do chapéu e Bella colocou o seu próprio só que branco protegendo-a do pouco sol que havia, já que o tempo estava ficando mais feio a cada minuto.

Olhou para as ovelhas e todas estavam deitadas. Se uma delas fugisse, problema da fazenda! Não mandou ninguém deixá-las aos cuidados de Bella!

"Virou questão de honra." Bella retrucou apertando as rédeas de Whisky.

O general revirou os olhos.

"Thunder irá adorar destroçar Whisky." Ao falar isso os dois cavalos rincharam e começaram a arranhar o chão com as patas em sinal de desafio mútuo.

Seus donos se encararam e Bella sorriu minimamente:

"Todo homem que bebe uísque demais consegue vencer até o medo de trovões, general."

Bella estava com o péssimo pressentimento que iria perder aquilo, mas logo quando foi tomada por essa sensação tratou de jogá-la longe de sua mente.

Pensamento positivo!

Ela TINHA que ganhar, afinal ela nunca conseguiria levar aquelas ovelhas de volta, e se não o conseguisse ela teria que dormir no celeiro!

Fala sério!

O general nem sequer esperara por demarcações de partida ou chegada, já começara a cavalgar. Bella bufou e incitou Whisky a correr. Para sua surpresa a bichinha correu como nunca antes havia feito com ela, e logo as duas corriam atrás do general e Thunder.

No começo Bella comeu poeira, mas uma árvore acabou fazendo com que o general perdesse tempo desviando e Bella conseguiu ultrapassá-lo com uma gargalhada estridente.

Mas logo o general a alcançava e cavalgava lado a lado com ela. Os dois estavam inclinados contra o cavalo e corriam com o máximo de velocidade.

Whisky estava surpreendendo Bella, e ela notou que talvez a égua não fosse tão indefesa assim.

O chapéu dos dois já estava nas costas e voava atrás deles, assim como as roupas que balançavam com o vento. O cabelo de Bella saltava no ar açoitando sua nuca e costas, e os corpos deles subiam e desciam no ritmo forte da corrida.

Bella não sabia quando aquela maldita corrida terminaria, porque quando um deles conseguia ultrapassar o outro, logo voltava a ficar equilibrado e depois ultrapassava de novo.

Ela ficou um pouco preocupada com a égua. Ela não fora feita para correr, e provavelmente estava usando toda sua energia para continuar.

Já Thunder além de rápido era forte o bastante para agüentar um bom tempo.

Bella riu mais uma vez quando ultrapassou o general Cullen, e olhou para trás para mostrar a língua para ele.

Mas voltou-se rapidamente quando Whisky se ergueu nas patas traseiras e relinchou.

Bella teve que se segurar com todas as forças para não cair da égua, e olhando para o chão notou uma cobra enorme.

"CALMA!" Gritou para a égua, mas esta desesperada começou a correr para qualquer direção.

"WHISKY! NÃO! NÃO! CALMA, JÁ FOI! JÁ FOI!" Tentou, mas parecia que ela corria mais forte do que antes, descontrolada e para qualquer lugar.

Bella segurou-se a ela com todas as forças, se não cairia feio e ainda por cima em alta velocidade contra o chão da fazenda.

"GEEEEEEEENERAL!" Bella gritou tentando acalmar Whisky, mas não tendo resultado.

O general Cullen bufou e incitou Thunder a correr atrás de Whisky. Ele não estava usando toda a potência do cavalo anteriormente. Queria deixar para ganhar a corrida quando Bella achasse que estava ganho.

A égua estava desgovernada e ele notava que Bella estava com dificuldades. Se ele conhecia bem cavalos sabia que a égua não pararia até alcançar bons quilômetros ou estar muito cansada.

"NOVATO!" Chamou-a, e Bella espiou rapidamente para trás vendo o general Cullen bem atrás de si.

Bella quase caiu, e nesse espaço de tempo o general já conseguira diminuir bastante a distância.

"NOVATO! PULA!" Gritou.

"COMO?" Retrucou, mas Whisky mudou de direção rapidamente e o general rosnou ao ter que mudar também a de Thunder.

Novamente chegou ao lado de Whisky.

"PULA! PEGA MINHA MÃO!" Gritou e estendeu a mão para a mulher, que tentou pegá-la, mas a égua se deslocou novamente e ela se distanciou do general.

Houve mais três tentativas e todas deram errado.

Então Bella puxou tanto as rédeas de Whisky que chegaram a enforcá-la, mas quando o fez tudo o que conseguiu foi um barulho estridente vindo de Whisky e ela novamente se equilibrou nas patas traseiras em uma atitude raivosa.

Dessa vez Bella não conseguiu se segurar e estava caindo.

"A MÃO, NOVATO! A MÃO!" O general clamou sentindo o coração bater tão aceleradamente como nunca. Sua mão estava estendida com o máximo que ele conseguia, todo o seu ser querendo salvar a mulher daquela situação. Todo seu ser implorando... Mandando salvá-la.

Querendo-a salva. Viva.

Bella estava caindo quando por fim depois das várias tentativas anteriores, conseguiu pegar a mão do general. As mãos se uniram como se fossem parte de um único corpo.

A corrente elétrica tão mais intensa naquele momento parecia uni-los em algo mais velho que o mundo.

Naquele momento salvar Bella era como salvar a vida do próprio general.

A mão dela segurou firme naquelas grandes e grossas, e o general apertou-a com tanta força que chegou a doer. Mas Bella não se importava no momento.

O general Cullen foi dominado por uma descarga de adrenalina tão grande que sua força se multiplicou mil vezes mais a puxá-la com tamanha potência para Thunder.

Bella forçou-se também para o cavalo, e o general conseguiu livrar os dois braços e puxá-la para cima do último.

Bella, com um baque, se posicionou na frente do general, de frente á ele com as pernas abertas.

Estava quase na cabeça de Thunder, então com um movimento mais intenso do cavalo ela caiu exatamente em cima do colo do general.

O general passou um braço pela cintura dela puxando-a para si, para prendê-la, e ela segurou nas costas daquele homem que naquele momento era sua única e exclusiva salvação.

Bella respirou de alívio a se ver salva, pois estranhamente ao lado daquele homem se sentia segura. Sua mão em suas costas e seu corpo musculoso e enorme em contato com o dela lhe fazia crer que se um terremoto assomasse o mundo naquele momento, o general seria capaz de protegê-la.

O general trotou em um ritmo intenso ainda por vários minutos. Tentou alcançar Whisky para ver onde ela iria, afinal não poderia simplesmente perder um cavalo de raça nobre da fazenda.

Bella abraçou o general com força, enterrado o rosto em seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos e aspirou o maravilhoso cheiro que provinha dele.

Naquele momento era como se ela pudesse permanecer ali para sempre. Nos braços daquele homem.

Só os dois.

Não importava que raios de homem ele fosse. Ou sua posição. Ou aquelas malditas estrelas no peito!

O general apertou mais Bella contra si, fazendo com que seus seios esmagassem de encontro ao seu peito. Bella estava sentada diretamente em cima de seu quadril e o general rosnava internamente naquela cavalgada em que o traseiro dela ia batendo em seu membro, imitando uma posição sexual.

Depois de vários minutos, por fim, eles alcançaram Whisky que finalmente havia parado, mas ainda estava muito agitada administrando coices no chão.

O general diminuiu o ritmo transformando em um meio galope. Bella notou-o e com os lábios na nuca do general, murmurou:

"Obrigada, general."

O general nada respondeu já que estava se controlando para não fazer coisas que ele não se responsabilizaria depois. Seu membro palpitava e doía-lhe na calça de equitação. E para piorar ainda mais a situação Bella estava totalmente prensada nele.

Bella sentiu-o e tirou sua cabeça do vão do pescoço do general, pronto á encará-lo.

"Por que sempre quando fazemos alguma coisa, dá em algo parecido com morte?" Murmurou com a voz seca.

O general bufou. Bella notou como os olhos verdes deles estavam mais escuros. As pupilas dilatadas.

O general encarou-a com intensidade, e Bella estremeceu ao sentir seu membro cutucando-a.

Controlou um gemido com aquela sensação, e também encarou o general nos olhos mais escuros e com perguntas enormes.

O general tentava pensar, mas tudo o que conseguia era viver o presente. Passado e futuro brigavam por um espaço, mas todo o espaço estava ocupado por Ela.

A situação de minutos antes estava esquecida. Nem parecia que Bella quase morrera, nem parecia que ele estava desesperado para salvá-la.

Ali perto um forte trovão ecoou no ar e Bella estremeceu. Só agora percebera que por fim o dia havia ficado feio MESMO, e que a chuva cairia a qualquer momento.

Mil sentimentos se passaram pelos olhos daquele homem. Uma vida inteira passando como um slide... Os últimos meses vívidos como se pertencessem ao dia anterior.

Mais uma vez o general estudou aquela mulher em sua frente. Quem ela era? O que ela tinha de diferente? Por que ela mexia com ele daquele jeito? Por que ele sentia aquelas coisas que nunca antes imaginara existir?

Aquela mulher roubara tudo o que ele construíra por tanto tempo. Roubara dele o que lhe era mais valioso.

A razão.

"Porra, novato..." Ele por fim disse com a voz seca e rancorosa. "Quem lhe deu permissão para entrar em minha vida e fazer essa porra comigo?"

Bella ainda respirava com dificuldade. Seu busto subia e descia batendo no peito de Edward. Umedeceu os lábios e olhou fundo nos olhos dele:

"Já era para você ter aprendido que o mundo não é um campo de treinamento, general."

Ele encontrou novamente seu olhar e a respiração arfante deles se encontraram. O rosto deles estava a milímetros de distância e os olhos chamuscavam em direção ao outro.

Tanto ódio por tanto tempo... Tanto desprezo e humilhação... Mas até esses sentimentos podiam amar. Até esses sentimentos podiam unir.

Duas pessoas tão diferentes, mas no fundo tão iguais. Dois orgulhosos... Dois arrogantes... Dois mandões... Dois com ar superior... Dois com passados difíceis... E segredos não revelados.

O general segurou Bella com força pela cintura e ela estremeceu. Seu corpo inteiro se excitando pela pressão que o corpo dele fazia no dela e na aproximação que os dois exerciam naquele momento.

Então outro trovão e logo pequenos respingos de água caíram sobre os rostos deles, e tudo aconteceria, se Thunder não tivesse se exaltado e rinchado em direção a Whisky ali perto.

O susto foi tamanho que Bella acabou se desequilibrando e caindo de Thunder. Sua sorte era que a queda não foi muito forte e logo ela se levantara sentindo cada vez os pingos mais fortes batendo em seu rosto.

O general rosnou e desferiu um soco forte em Thunder que protestou e começou a mover a cabeça de um lado para o outro, irritado.

Bella olhou para Whisky que olhava fixamente para o cavalo. Esse último queria ir até ela e lutava contra seu dono.

O general rosnou e desceu do cavalo deixando que ele fosse em direção a Whisky que relinchou ao vê-lo tão próximo.

Bella passou as mãos pelos cabelos molhados e bufou com aquela situação. Estava ali no meio de um lugar que não fazia idéia de onde era com o general Cullen, e toda aquela tensão e eletricidade que ela não fazia idéia de como ainda não havia dado um baita de um choque em todos eles.

Bella então olhou para o general que estava parado há alguns metros em sua frente.

Suas roupas grudavam no corpo e os fios de seus cabelos caiam nos olhos. Bella não estava diferente. O bico de seus seios estava bem visível por trás do tecido da blusa que usava.

"Acho que ninguém ganhou a corrida..." Bella disse mordendo os lábios.

O general negou com a cabeça enquanto ia se aproximando de Bella cada vez mais.

Bella notou que ele estava com sua corda nas mãos.

"Eu ganhei." Corrigiu com a voz tão seca quanto o deserto mais árido do mundo.

Bella bufou: "Ninguém ganhou."

"Cala a boca, novato." Ele rosnou.

Bella fechou as mãos em um punho e engoliu água da chuva enquanto já ia abrindo a boca para retrucar. A tensão entre eles era tamanha que Bella não conseguia se adaptar á ela. Uma estranha sensação povoava as entranhas de seu corpo, e ela não conseguia classificar.

Porra! Ela nunca havia sentido aquilo antes!

"Por que você sempre tem que ter a última palavra, porra? Você se acha tão o dono do mundo, mas na verdade o mundo não gira em torno de você, general!"

Ele rosnou. "E você se acha prepotente o bastante para se dirigir a mim dessa maneira? Caso não saiba isso é desacato!"

Bella riu amargurada. "E o que você vai fazer? Denunciar-me? Coloque-me na cadeia, então general!"

"Sabe novato..." O general se aproximou mais um pouco dela; a corda batendo em uma mão. "Eu cansei."

Bella notou como o tom de voz dele mudara drasticamente. Engoliu em seco e retrucou nervosa.

"Cansou do quê?"

"Dessa merda que a gente faz todo dia. Dessas brigas, dessas provocações! Dessas dúvidas e incertezas! Estou de saco cheio de acordar de pau duro e me ver pensando em VOCÊ!"

Bella engoliu em seco atordoada demais para continuar. Eles se encararam intensamente; pareciam disparar fagulhas somente pelo olhar.

"Diga-me então o que vai fazer general." Murmurou com um fiapo de voz quase inaudível pelo som da forte chuva e dos trovões.

Então o coração de Bella bateu mil vezes mais acelerado, arfou, todo seu ser estremeceu quando aquele homem, lindo, másculo, forte, prepotente, violento, militar, girou a corda e enlaçou-a. O general apertou a corda em volta dela e puxou-a com intensa força de encontro a si.

Bella gemeu a se ver prensada contra ele. Cada pedacinho molhado de seu corpo grudado a cada pedacinho molhado do dele. Todo aquele corpo musculoso em contato com o dela. Seu membro acertando o quadril de Bella fazendo-a querer se aproximar cada vez mais.

Olhou para ele com os olhos negros e a boca entreaberta onde gotas de chuva já entravam. O general apertou-a ainda mais contra ele e mais uma vez Bella gemeu com a violência e a potência do general.

Talvez fosse para ela sentir dor, talvez fosse ele a castigando pelas coisas que fazia com ele, mas Bella só conseguia pensar que queria aquilo mais e mais.

Porra! Ela queria aquela sensação para sempre!

"Eu vou fazer você pagar, novato..." Ele disse quando uma mão forte voou para a nuca de Bella apertando-a com força. "Vou lhe ensinar que não se brinca com um militar..." Então a outra mão dele foi até seu Cox e se possível prensou-a ainda mais contra ele.

Bella arfou apertando os bíceps dele com força, sentindo um frio na barriga com a antecipação do momento.

"Maldito dia em que você entrou em minha vida... Maldito dia..." Ele murmurou mais uma vez e então Bella sentiu cada pedacinho de seu corpo pular, vibrar e entrar em uma combustão de altíssima temperatura, quando os lábios do general esmagaram os seus.

Bella se lembrava bem de quando tocara os lábios do general por poucos segundos quando ele estava na enfermaria. Lembrava-se de como se sentira, mas nada estava perto do que acontecia naquele momento.

Estava longe de ser algo doce... Estava longe de ser algo romântico...

Era forte. Violento. Brutal.

Um beijo de ódio.

Os dois arfaram na boca um do outro, se sentindo estranhos e intensamente impelidos á aquele sentimento violento que crescia neles e que eles não conseguiam controlar. A sensação do toque de suas bocas unidas fora intenso. Um calafrio dos pés a cabeça se instalou em cada um deles, e ambos sentiram os corações baterem em descompasso contra o peito.

Era como se uma dinamite houvesse explodido dentro deles.

O general grunhiu na boca dela, e Bella abriu mais a sua implorando por um aprofundamento.

O corpo dela se inclinou contra o dele. Suas intimidades se tocando, apenas separadas pelos tecidos das roupas, pedindo por mais aproximação. Pedindo pelo outro.

Só pelo outro.

Então a língua dos dois se encontraram e foi como se todas as descargas elétricas do mundo estivessem localizadas ali. Outro trovão e um clarão de um raio aconteceram, mas tudo o que Bella sentiu foi o general puxá-la com tamanha força e prensando-a contra uma árvore com violência. Bella gemeu de dor, mas era incapaz de parar. Era incapaz de reclamar, porque ali estava o que ambos inconscientemente queria fazer a oito meses.

Aquele beijo era desesperado. Forte. Viril.

Todas as tensões acumuladas estavam sendo descarregadas naquele momento.

Não sobrava espaço para respirar. Não sobrava espaço para se separarem. Tudo o que eles queriam era o outro e mais ninguém.

Uma mão espalmada do general rumou para sua pele embaixo da blusa e subiu de seu Cox até a parte superior de suas costas, apertando tudo o que ele tinha acesso.

Bella espalmava suas mãos nos braços musculosos do homem sentindo como eles se contraiam com seu toque, como eles eram grandes e fortes. Depois, quando uma mão puxava o cabelo dele com muita força, outra entrava na camiseta do general apertando cada músculo definido de seu abdômen, e Bella sentiu o general estremecer com seu toque e prensá-la ainda mais contra a árvore, fazendo com que o membro dele tocasse no ponto onde Bella mais precisava.

Ele mordeu seus lábios com força e Bella sabia que eles sangrariam, mas ela retrucou da mesma maneira. O general grunhiu em sua boca e Bella sentiu cada pedaço de seu ser ter um espasmo com a intensidade do momento.

E naquele momento, com as mãos do general apertando cada vez com mais firmeza seu corpo, com as mãos de Bella arranhando as costas musculosas daquele homem e puxando seus cabelos com brutalidade, os dois souberam que nada se comparava aquele momento.

O sentimento que aquele beijo proporcionava era inenarrável.

Sabiam que aquilo se tratava de uma luta. Até no beijo havia a disputa para ver quem dominava mais, quem conseguia mais, quem violentava o outro mais.

Mas também sabiam que naquele beijo não existiam generais... Não existiam infiltradas... Não existiam novatos e nem criminosos... Aquele beijo os unia por uma única causa.

E enquanto o céu entrava em luta com seus raios e trovões, o general Cullen e a infiltrada se viam, finalmente, descarregando toda a tensão de longos oitos meses.

Naquele momento nada mais importava.

O generalíssimo Edward Cullen simplesmente se tornara o mundo de Isabella Swan, assim como Isabella Swan tornara-se o mundo do general Edward Cullen.

A Infiltrada - A Arte de Esquecer o Próprio Nome

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 29,Fanfics

Quantas vezes não sentimos algo e de repente percebemos que aquilo era tudo o que você sempre desejou?

Algo dentro de seu ser gritava que você queria, precisava, necessitava daquilo, mas você não conseguia perceber até o dia em que você tem o que pedia secretamente.

Ambos nunca acharam que tantas emoções poderiam se misturar em um único momento. Ambos sequer imaginavam que certos momentos existiam.

O general rosnou na boca de Bella sentindo o coração bater descompassado em seu peito e sentindo algo que vinha dos pés a cabeça e lhe deixava meio zonzo.

Uma mão voou para sua nuca e puxou seus cabelos molhados e Bella gemeu de dor e prazer chegando há envergar um pouco a cabeça para trás e sentindo que aquele homem a seguia com seus lábios fortes, vigorosos, violentos... Saborosos.

A chuva era testemunha do momento único deles. Nada poderia se comparar. Nada.

Ali no meio daquele lugar esquecido por Deus, com dois cavalos brigando embaixo da chuva por um pedaço de capim, encostados a uma árvore, estavam o casal mais improvável da face da Terra se entregando a um momento único em suas vidas.

Bella já havia esquecido até seu nome e para não cair teve que se segurar em um galho tamanha era a explosão que podia deixar uma bomba atômica no chinelo.

Mas o ar era necessário e quando o foi os dois arfaram na boca um do outro e os joelhos de Bella cederam um pouco, mas aqueles braços estavam lá para segurá-la.

O coração dos dois batia em compassos acelerados no mesmo ritmo, e a mão que estava na nuca de Bella – aquelas mãos grandes e fortes – apertaram-na com força enquanto o polegar do general amassava a bochecha direita de Bella, no compasso em que ela apertava ainda mais o punhado de cabelos cor de bronze dele que prendia em um punho forte em sua mão.

As respirações estavam fortes e parecia que nem o barulho da chuva conseguia enervá-la. Os dois ainda permaneceram de olhos fechados aspirando o cheiro um do outro, recobrando o ar e sentindo aquele desespero que ainda não se acabara.

"Desgraçada..." Foi tudo o que o general disse em uma voz rouca e seca ao mesmo tempo em que abanava a cabeça em negação. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que isso fazia, sua cabeça ia se aproximando da dela, e apesar de negar para si mesmo ele estava lá novamente, prensando-a, sentindo o corpo molhado do dela pulsar contra o seu, sentindo que aquela chuva não conseguia diminuir a porra da calefação que ocorria entre eles.

Os lábios dos dois se encontraram novamente com sofreguidão e Bella se viu sendo carregada para longe daquela árvore. Quando percebeu, já estava sendo deitada na grama gelada com o general Cullen a cobrindo com seu corpo da chuva.

Ela sabia que estava errado. Sabia que deveria parar com aquela porra, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi levar sua mão até embaixo da camiseta daquele homem e senti-lo quente embaixo de suas mãos.

Sentiu cada músculo contraindo com seu toque e de certo jeito conseguiu ficar por cima, não deixando que aquele homem a dominasse.

Os dois gostavam de dominar, ela não era do tipo submissa.

O general puxou seu lábio inferior e mordeu-o, e quando as forças de Bella baixaram um pouco, ele voltou a ficar por cima dela ao mesmo tempo em que ela subia uma perna na altura de seu quadril e inconscientemente deixava-o entre elas.

Eles estavam tão concentrados que qualquer barulho forte exterior os assustaria, e foi o que aconteceu quando:

"MÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!"

"AAAH!" Bella levou um susto e acabou batendo sua testa na cabeça do general.

Levou as mãos até ela e gemeu... Dessa vez de dor.

O general fechou os olhos com força controlando uma raiva crescente em seu peito.

Apoiou-se nos punhos na grama e olhou para a infeliz da ovelha que mastigava alguma coisa na chuva ao lado deles. Tentou se lembrar por fim se em algum momento dera razões para Deus lhe rogar pragas ou maldições. Quem sabe os dois juntos?

Pensando bem... Sendo ele o general Edward Cullen, Deus tinha motivos de sobra para jogar as pragas do Egito e mais uma leva de maldições Romanoff.

"Ovelha..." A voz de Bella saiu como um sussurro quase inaudível. Limpou a garganta para que uma voz melhor saísse. Porra! Aquele homem deixara-a até sem voz! "Ovelha... Rebanho..."

Então o olhar do general voltou-se para ela, e Bella sentiu um gelinho no coração.

Era a primeira vez que ela os encarava depois do momento fatídico e se sentia perdida naquele mar verde esmeralda. Mergulhou neles e se odiou por gostar daquela sensação. Odiou-se por sentir com ele o que não sentia por ninguém... Odiou-se, sobretudo, por querer mais.

O general encarou seus olhos chocolates, se perguntando por fim se nem mais a porra de uma hierarquia valia como antídoto para seus feitiços.

Por que era isso o que a mulher era, a porra de uma feiticeira.

O general estudou-a por um longo tempo, ignorando a maldita ovelha ao lado deles.

"Eu te odeio." Ele murmurou com a voz extremamente seca.

Bella respirou com dificuldade com seu peito arfante batendo no peito do general.

Sentia a corrente elétrica pulsando entre eles, e seu coração batendo em um mesmo ritmo acelerado do general.

"Somos dois..." Ela retrucou com a voz igualmente seca enquanto puxava os cabelos do general com mais força e o sentia rosnar baixinho enquanto sua cabeça se enfiava no vão de seu pescoço. Bella sentiu que ele a mordia mais uma vez, marcando-a.

"MÉÉÉÉÉÉ!"

O general bufou querendo jogar a ovelha mil quilômetros longe e finalmente ter um pouco de paz.

Não era possível que SEMPRE tinha que ter alguém atrapalhando. Talvez fosse seu carma.

Bella ainda respirava com dificuldade e o olhar do general voltou-se para ela. As gotículas de chuva caiam alegremente por seu rosto e ele teve vontade de lambê-las e retirá-las dali com o máximo de cuidado que conseguira.

Mas ao ter esse pensamento se assustou.

"Máximo de cuidado?" Que tipo de coisa estava acontecendo ali afinal? Aquele não era o general Cullen que conhecia. Não era o general Cullen que construíra.

Ele não se reconhecia... Era como se um novo 'eu' tivesse se formando em seu interior. Um eu que era liberado toda vez que estava com aquela mulher e que queria estar presente em todos os outros momentos.

Um 'eu' que ele não conseguia controlar. E ele odiava tudo pelo qual ele não tinha controle.

Aquele pensamento só foi uma pequena faísca. Uma faísca que acionou uma série de outros... E outros... E então a percepção e a consciência voltaram como uma bomba em sua cabeça.

Odiava a mulher... Afinal, odiava tudo o que lhe fazia perder o controle, mas naquele momento odiava, sobretudo a si mesmo.

PORRA! Ele não poderia se envolver com ELA! Ele não poderia ter perdido o maldito controle, o maldito controle que durante oito meses ele conseguiu manter.

Mas ele tinha consciência de que existiam horas de que a dinamite simplesmente explodia. E o pavio da dele há muito tempo estava queimando.

Havia feito algo errado... Algo que ele nunca deveria ter se permitido fazer...

Olhou para ela mais uma vez entrando em uma berlinda interior, mas por fim, unindo toda a força que tinha, desvinculou-se da mulher e levantou-se na chuva mexendo nos malditos cabelos a ponto de quase arrancá-los.

Bella olhou confusa para aquele homem e levantou-se também se sentindo um pouco – ou muito – desnorteada.

"INFERNO!" O general berrou chutando uma pedra para longe. Thunder relinchou e Bella olhou para os dois cavalos que brigavam por um pedaço de capim. Detalhe: Tinha capim para todo lado.

O general estava de costas para Bella e seus ombros subiam e desciam no ritmo acelerado da respiração.

O general olhou raivoso para as malditas árvores, para as malditas que testemunharam seu momento de fraqueza... O momento que ele simplesmente não pôde controlar, assim como todo o momento que passava ao lado daquela mulher.

Por fim seu olhar escarlate se voltou para Bella e ela viu o rosto contorcido do homem.

Estava molhado e seus cabelos caiam em mechas por sua testa.

A roupa de Bella estava praticamente transparente e o general rosnou ao se deparar mais uma vez com esse fato. Passou as mãos nervosas pelo cabelo e disparou:

"É SUA CULPA!"

O general perfurava-a com o olhar e Bella sentiu um calafrio. Sabia que por parte era pela chuva fina, por outra – bem maior- era pela ira que se tingia no rosto do homem.

Bella engoliu em seco e encarou-o, aturdida.

"Minha?" Retrucou com a voz baixinha.

"Sim! Sua!" Ele bufou e levou as mãos para o céu como se implorando por uma solução. "Você quem entrou naquela porra de NSA! Por que você entrou, hã? Por que não pôde permanecer no maldito lugar de onde você saiu?"

Bella deu um sorriso irônico enquanto desviava minimamente o olhar. Não era possível que os dois permanecem muito tempo ao lado do outro sem brigarem. O beijo fora intenso, mas claro, sempre algo acontecia para murchar totalmente o clima.

Agora a culpa era dela!

Perfeito!

"Então a culpa é minha?" Bufou. "Você acha então que eu calculei tudo? Acha que eu entrei na NSA com a idéia na mente de 'vamos interferir na vida do general Cullen'? EU NÃO QUERIA ISSO TAMBÉM, PORRA, EMBORA AINDA NÃO SAIBA O QUE ISSO SEJA!"

O general absorveu as palavras dela e soltou um bufo irônico.

"Você acha que engana quem? É claro que essa sempre foi sua intenção! Talvez fosse um bom jogo se aproximar de mim, o 'maldito general Cullen' e fazer com ele o que quisesse?" Ele então se acalmou um pouco e olhou para uma árvore como se estivesse só com seus pensamentos e naquele momento coisas fizessem sentido em sua cabeça. "Talvez seja isso mesmo... Talvez sua missão o tempo todo fosse me deixar fora de controle! PORRA, NOVATO, VOCÊ CONSEGUIU!"

Bella estava chocada com aquelas palavras. As palavras 'missão', 'intenção' e a maldita frase inteira do general cutucaram alguma coisa em sua mente.

Mais uma vez a sensação de que ele realmente sabia de tudo assumiu sua mente.

Estava aturdida e ficou sem reação por um bom momento.

Então era verdade o tempo todo? O general Cullen sabia quem ela era?

Bella abanou a cabeça tentando negar aquilo para si mesma. O cabelo dela estava empapado ao lado de seu rosto e ela olhou para aquele homem que estava completamente fora de si. Nunca o vira daquele jeito e acreditava que não veria mais.

Engoliu em seco e retrucou: "Pois fique sabendo que eu seria a última pessoa da Terra a querer algo premeditado com VOCÊ!"

O general então se aproximou dela e Bella sentiu o coração bater acelerado em seu peito. Ergueu o queixo e não se permitiu temer a nova postura daquele homem.

Mostraria a ele quem ela era, e que ele não botava medo em mais ninguém. Não mais.

"E quem disse que eu quero algo com VOCÊ?"

Ela deu um sorriso irônico novamente erguendo as mãos para o ar.

"Não foi isso o que você disse quando ME beijou!"

O general rosnou. "Estava cansado desse joguinho..." Ele retrucou cortante. "Estava na hora de você ver quem manda novato. Não sou generalíssimo por acaso... Não entrei na NSA por ser bonzinho e educado... Nem muito menos entrei por ser o melhor homem do mundo... Entrei por que EU mando, por que EU domino... E não é você, um aspirante, que vai mudar isso!"

Bella então gargalhou sentindo a raiva crescente em seu peito.

"Então é isso! Você está assim fora de si por que eu consigo dominar VOCÊ! Eu consigo fazer o que ninguém no mundo consegue!" Então ela riu. "O grande generalíssimo... Dominado por uma mulher!"

Ele rosnou e pegou-a pelo braço fazendo-a encará-lo de frente. Bella tirou logo o sorriso da boca e encarou-o com raiva, desafiando-o.

"E agora..." Ela murmurou umedecendo os lábios secos. "Vai me bater? Como fez nos primeiros dias? Vai pegar seu bastão e mostrar quem manda?" Ela então deu outro sorriso irônico, mas este durou muito brevemente, pois logo seu olhar endureceu com uma frieza que nunca antes usara com ninguém. "Pois então faça, general... E mostre á seus pais o tipo de homem que se tornou."

O aperto no braço de Bella afrouxou um pouco e ela sabia que tinha tocado em uma ferida ainda não cicatrizada do general. Mas era a intenção.

Botar-se-iam tudo em pratos limpos, que fizessem direito então!

"Bata-me e mostre ao mundo que você ficará sozinho para sempre. Mostre ao mundo que você sempre será senhor da NSA, do exército, dos EUA, mas nunca senhor de uma casa, de filhos... Nunca de uma mulher."

O general encarou-a embevecido. Imagens desconexas formavam-se em sua mente à medida que as palavras da mulher entravam em sua mente e o feriam como fogo e brasa.

"Você nunca vai ter o amor verdadeiro de uma mulher, Cullen! Nunca! Sabe por quê? POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO É CAPAZ DE AMAR!"

As palavras de Marcus Volturi retomavam a sua mente e ele sentiu seu corpo se quebrando em frangalhos.

Sentiu cada músculo firme de seu corpo se esgotando. Sentiu o mundo caindo ao seu redor a partir do momento que sabia que as palavras da novata eram verdadeiras.

Ele era a porra de alguém que não vivia! E que nunca viveria! Ele muito menos era o cara perfeito dos filmes e livros românticos, não era a porra do cara que tinha alguém que lutasse com ele, que o amasse, porque ele fizera o trabalho de afastar todos dele, com violência, arrogância, prepotência.

Ele nem era capaz de amar... Não era capaz de respeitar... Era só um saco vazio que ficara de pé por trinta anos devido a uma vingança. Mas ao sair do encontro com Marcus na Rússia percebera que não sentira a euforia que imaginara que sentira... Percebera que não fora tudo o que ele sempre imaginara.

Quando jovem focara na vingança deixando para viver depois, mas olhando agora sabia que estava enganando a si mesmo. Ele nem sequer pretendia viver depois. Pois inconscientemente sabia que não faria falta para ninguém.

Bella olhando para as mil emoções que se transmitiam em seus olhos se sentiu abalar. O general estava com o rosto contorcido... As gotas de chuva caiam em seu rosto e ela se sentia fria por dentro.

Estranhamente, queria voltar suas palavras atrás... Queria que tudo voltasse a ser o que era antes, mas não conseguia.

Sabia que os dois tinham pulado para um novo mundo, uma nova era em suas vidas. Sabia que as coisas mudariam dali para frente.

Tinha vontade de dizer algumas coisas que seu coração implorava que ela dissesse para aquele homem mal quebrado em sua frente, mas ela não poderia.

Não naquele momento.

Sentiu as mãos de o general soltá-la fracamente e caírem inertes ao lado de seu corpo. Suspirou e lentamente se afastou dele, mordendo os lábios e sentindo a chuva entrar por eles.

Correu até Whisky e demorou um pouco para desvinculá-la de Thunder, mas quando conseguiu montou-a com destreza e galopou para longe, deixando o general sozinho com seus pensamentos.

O general vendo-a se afastar sentiu que talvez o que ele tivesse mais próximo de "alguém" se fora. Como todas as outras pessoas... Como seus pais... Como que tudo que para ele um dia importara.

Não demorou muito para ter uma reação. E quando a teve foi chutar para longe uma pedra e soltar um grito de intensa fúria que chegou a penetrar surdamente nos ouvidos de qualquer ser vivo em um raio de vários quilômetros.

Bella passou pelo rebanho pouco ligando para ele. Se ela teria que se ferrar que assim o fosse, ela não estava com cabeça e o mínimo de disposição para continuar com sua detenção. Além do que mesmo se continuasse, perderia metade do rebanho, isso ela bem sabia.

Sua mente apesar de tomar cuidado com a direção para a fazenda, sempre voltava para minutos e falas atrás. Ela talvez tivesse sido muito dura com o general, mas falara à verdade que fora muito bem impulsionada pelo comportamento dele após aquele beijo.

Bella sentira tantas coisas só naquele momento que só de lembrar-se estremecia. Seu corpo queria voltar lá, mas sua razão lhe dizia que não. Estava na hora do general ver que ela não era como as outras mulheres. Ela era diferente e deveria ser tratada como tal.

Chegou à mansão e encontrou-a estranhamente cinzenta, talvez fazendo jus ao dia. Bella deixou Whisky as pressas ao lado do estábulo sem nem entrar para guardá-la e correu com a chuva acima de si para a mansão, ouvindo as botas fazerem um "Creck, creck" irritante.

Ao chegar ao hall encontrou alguns novatos conversando na sala de convivência e notou o olhar de todos sobre ela.

"EI, OLHA O CHÃO AÍ EVANS!" Derek gritou. Bella rosnou e mostrou o dedo do meio para ele que rolou os olhos achando bem típico dela.

Jasper correu em sua direção saltitante. "Ei, eu aprendi um verbo novo hoje! Sou um menino filho de um pai culto!"

"Whitlock, vai tomar no..."

"É o verbo oscular. Eu osculo, tu osculas, ele oscula... nós..."

Bella rosnou. "Tá. Tá. Que lindo!" Se precipitou para sair, mas Jasper a impediu.

"Não! Você primeiro tem que me falar se sabe o que é e mostrar que é uma menina culta filha de um pai! Que nem eu!"

"IIIhh... Eu sempre achei que era bichinha, agora então! Seja uma menina culta que nem eu!" E começaram a rir.

Jasper ignorou-os.

Bella rolou os olhos. "Whitlock, não faço a mínima idéia do que seja. Não sou uma menina culta filha de um pai. Pode, por favor, me dizer o que é e me deixar em paz?"

"Posso!" Ele sorriu largamente. "É o verbo beijar! Não é legal?"

Bella revirou os olhos e bufou se desvencilhando do amigo e subindo as escadas da mansão com agressividade.

Jasper piscou os olhos diversas vezes e olhou-a com a testa franzida. "Uai! O que eu falei sô?"

"Pelo amor de Deus, Whitlock! Não começa a falar desse jeito! Já não basta o filho de um pai!"

Alguns segundos depois o general Cullen entrou igualmente imundo como Bella dentro da mansão. Olhou com fúria para os novatos que logo se encolheram em sua presença e desviaram o olhar.

"CADÊ EVANS?" Berrou.

Jasper engoliu em seco e murmurou fracamente:

"No quarto..."

O general nem esperou que o menino ou qualquer pessoa continuasse alguma fala, pois subiu as escadas com violência em direção ao segundo andar.

Os novatos olharam uns para os outros assustados e Derek assoviou baixinho:

"Acho que Claire se ferrou."

-

"Edward, o quê...?" McCarthy estava saindo de seu quarto na mansão e logo se deparava com um general Cullen todo molhado e sujo caminhando pesadamente pelo corredor.

O general nem olhou para ele, pois toda sua atenção raivosa se centrava na mulher que se aproximava da porta do quarto deles.

"NOVATO!" Berrou, chamando-a.

Bella se virou chocada que o general estivesse ali. Suspirou pesadamente e rolou os olhos:

"O que é general? Não basta tudo o que se passou?"

O general negou com a cabeça enquanto ia se aproximando da mulher. Bella notou como seus olhos estavam diferentes e ele trazia uma expressão quase consternada no rosto.

"Eu preciso que você me responda uma coisa." Ele disse com a voz baixa, mas penetrante. Era como se ele implorasse por uma resposta.

Bella suspirou cansada. Ela não estava mais a fim de brigar com o general... Sentia-se estranha por ter falado as coisas para ele e não queria falar mais. Em algum lugar em seu coração algo lhe culpava pelas suas falas cortantes e julgadoras. Sentia que não deveria ter falado nada para ele... Deveria ter permanecido quieta o tempo todo.

"O que é?" Então Bella olhou para trás e notou vários pares curiosos de olhares encarando-os.

Limpou a garganta e o general olhou para trás.

"SAIAM DAQUI!" Berrou. Todos logo saíram e McCarthy que estava ali olhou estranho para o amigo.

"Cullen, o quê...?"

"Você também, McCarthy." O general rosnou, e antes mesmo que ele saísse o general abriu a porta do quarto e entrou empurrando Bella para dentro.

"General... Eu realmente não tenho nada para dizer á você, eu..."

"Você tem medo de mim, novato?" Bella se calou ao ouvir a pergunta vinda do general. Olhou para a porta fechada do quarto e para o homem que estava na frente da última a encarando.

Bella deu um sorriso irônico, porém cansado. "Não."

O general suspirou pesadamente e quando Bella viu, ele havia quebrado a distância entre eles. O corpo dele estava infinitamente próximo ao dela, e ela olhou para aquele homem alto e cheio de músculos em sua frente.

"Por que não?"

Bella limpou a garganta, desviando o olhar sem saber o que falar ou o que esperar daquela situação. O general estava muito estranho e ela se perguntava o que havia desencadeado nele.

"Por que... Por que..." Bella por fim bufou passando as mãos pelos cabelos. "General, não estou a fim de falar sobre isso agora..." Mas a mão do general segurou suas mãos que mexiam furiosamente em seus cabelos, e ele as levou para baixo fazendo com que Bella encarasse-o diretamente agora.

"Fale." Ele ordenou encarando-a profundamente nos olhos. Bella mergulhou nos olhos verdes e sentiu um comichão no peito.

Engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar.

"Por que isso é tão importante agora?"

O general bufou e soltou seus braços. Bella esfregou as mãos ao lado do corpo e olhou o próprio general desarrumar os cabelos.

O general andou de um lado para o outro parecendo estressado. Bella segui-o com o olhar e viu como ele pegou o abajur e jogou contra a parede em um baque.

Ela continuou a encará-lo.

"Talvez por que eu esteja ficando louco!" Ele disse exasperado. "Louco!" Repetiu dando ênfase e por fim se voltando para Bella. "Você me deixa louco!" Completou.

Bella não pôde falar nada, mas olhou o tempo todo para o general inclusive quando este se aproximou mais uma vez dela e ela pôde sentir o cheiro que provinha do corpo dele.

"Eu não me reconheço, novato... Eu..." Ele umedeceu os lábios e desviou o olhar. "Eu sinto coisas..."A voz dele era quase um sussurro inaudível, mas Bella podia ouvir muito bem. O general falava como se tivesse dificuldade para deixar as palavras saírem. Como se cada palavra fosse uma ferida. Uma certeza. "Eu... Tinha planos... Tinha metas... Objetivos..." Desviou o olhar mais uma vez para a parede onde a encarou como se visse seu passado. "Mas... Tudo está mudando... E eu estou perdendo o controle."

Bella engoliu em seco e olhou para aquele homem mal quebrado em sua frente. Tinha vontade de confortá-lo e aninhá-lo contra seu peito. Por mais que ele fosse um homem com mais de um metro e noventa, cheio de músculos e rigidez naquele momento era como se tudo o que ele precisasse fosse da mãe. Da mãe que ele não tivera tempo de usufruir.

Bella engoliu em seco mais uma vez se deparando com uma das situações mais difíceis de sua vida. Era como se aquilo fosse uma berlinda... Uma tragédia e das piores... Todas as razões lutavam dentro de seu ser, dizendo-lhe os prós e os contras, mas ela simplesmente não podia ligar para elas agora.

Então ela soube naquele momento que o que desencadeara aquela reação do general fora suas palavras á ele. Ela dissera as verdades... Talvez exagerasse... Talvez omitisse alguns fatos...

Levou uma mão ao rosto do homem, acariciando-o e ele fechou os olhos, sentindo seu toque macio e quente contra a pele dele. Mas ele logo abriu os olhos e desviou-se dela, sentando-se então pesadamente na cama e levando as mãos a cabeça.

"Todas as pessoas me temem... Todas..." Ele então levantou os braços como se mostrasse o mundo. "Todas baixam a cabeça quando eu passo... Recuam... Até mesmo McCarthy que talvez seja o mais próximo que eu tenha de um amigo... Desvia de mim... Com medo de minha reação... De minha personalidade..."

"General..." Bella chamou se aproximando, mas ele continuou com o olhar quase que enlouquecido.

"Você tem razão, novato. Eu afasto todas as pessoas de meu redor... Eu uso da violência e do terror psicológico para conseguir o que quero... Mas mesmo assim... De todas essas pessoas... Você é a exceção." Ele então a encarou. "Você não tem medo de mim... Você é a única que me desafia... Que fala comigo como se você fosse o general e eu o novato..." Ele fez um som irônico. "E isso me deixa louco."

"General..." Bella chamou de novo tentando falar, mas ele a interrompeu.

"Você também tem razão quando diz que eu nunca vou viver... Você não foi a única a me dizer isso... E a outra pessoa que falou era uma que também não me temia..." Ele bufou. "Então eu me pergunto: Será que todos pensam assim, mas somente esses dois conseguem falar?"

"General..."

"Eu não importo absolutamente para ninguém. Eu pensei que vivia da melhor maneira possível... Que eu era um homem exemplo... Autoritário, conservador... Que têm objetivos e metas. Patriótico e um bom militar..."

"GENERAL!" Bella gritou tentando chamá-lo e só assim conseguiu que ele parasse de falar e olhasse por fim para ela.

Bella engoliu em seco e olhou firme nos olhos dele.

"Eu..." Ela desviou o olhar minimamente, mas respirou fundo e prosseguiu, sabendo que tinha de ser assim. "Eu falei aquelas coisas para você sim, na campina. Mas eu não tenho medo de você, porque eu entendo você."

Ele negou com a cabeça.

"Entendo, sim. Você mesmo me contou sua história... E eu te entendi! Eu sei do por que você é assim... E sei também que você não é tão duro e inflexível quanto aparenta ser..."

Ele bufou, querendo falar, mas Bella interrompeu-o.

"E você não afasta todos de você..." Ela limpou a garganta e respirou fundo mais uma vez.

O general então a encarou com aqueles olhos verdes penetrando-a com o olhar.

Olhos que diziam não acreditar nela... Olhos que já estavam conformados com sua situação.

Bella não gostava daqueles olhos. Queria mudá-los. Queria fazer o bem aquele homem, por mais que aquilo lhe doesse.

"Não?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, perguntando ironicamente.

"Não..." Bella negou e então se aproximou mais dele ficando de pé em sua frente enquanto ele ainda estava sentado na cama. "Porque você não me afasta, você me atrai."

Ele arregalou os olhos surpresos e olhou para ela como se aquilo não passasse de uma grande brincadeira de mau gosto.

"Novato..."

"Ok. Pode retrucar o quanto que você quiser. Mas essa é a porra da verdade." Ela grunhiu. "Eu me aproximei de você apesar de meus instintos dizerem que não... Eu fiquei próxima de você e construí algo com você que não construí e nunca construirei com ninguém!"

Bella desviou o pensamento de que só se aproximara daquele homem devido à missão. Ainda se lembrava de Alec, em sua visita aos EUA, dizendo-lhe para se aproximar do generalíssimo e impedi-lo de atrapalhar sua missão fazendo-o se apaixonar por ela.

Fora por isso que aceitara que ele a treinasse para o campeonato de boxe, mas logo desistira de tentar qualquer coisa ele, pois julgava impossível. Acabou que ela se aproximou do homem... Não do sentido que os Volturi queriam... Mas se aproximara a ponto de que brigassem e ao mesmo tempo dividissem histórias... Conhecessem, embora ainda haja enormes segredos, um ao outro.

"Eu disse que ninguém se importa com você, mas EU me importo! Não sei por que eu me importo, nem por que me dou a esse trabalho, mas me importo!" Ela grunhiu. "E se não me importasse..." Concluiu com a voz mais rouca e quase em um sussurro. "Eu nunca teria dito aquelas coisas para você... Nunca teria querido abrir seus olhos para que você fosse uma pessoa melhor!"

Ela então deu de ombros. "Eu não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo e estou longe de sequer ser considerada uma boa pessoa..." Ela então bufou, rolando os olhos. "Tudo o que eu sei é que eu sou uma burra... Uma burra por estar aqui com você, general..."

'Pois essa é minha própria sentença de morte', ela concluiu em sua mente.

O general encarou-a embevecido. Fascinado ao extremo pelas palavras daquela mulher que entravam nele como fogo e brasa.

Ele se sentia... Fascinado por ela. Como se ela fosse algo extremamente raro... Ou alguém que lhe oferecia o bem mais precioso do mundo em uma bandeja de prata.

Mas apesar de tudo, ele acreditava nela. Acreditava que ela estava falando a verdade... Sabia há muito tempo que entre eles havia mais do que ódio. Havia uma relação que misturava tantas coisas em uma só, que ele não conseguia classificar.

Ele não sabia o que era aquela porra. Não sabia o que tinha que fazer o que tinha que falar. Mas sabia que naquele momento ele faria tudo por aquela mulher.

Pois entre mil porquês e pontos de interrogação, ela era a única que era capaz de enfrentá-lo sem temê-lo. Era a única capaz de fazê-lo perder a razão e o controle.

Ele olhou para ela e sem nada dizer puxou-a contra si. Sua cabeça se encostou a sua barriga e lá permaneceu enquanto os braços de Bella circundavam seus ombros e o abraçava. Edward abraçou-a com força sentindo seu cheiro.

Bella sentiu o coração bater estranhamente acelerado em seu peito e depois de permanecer por mais tempo naquela posição com o general começou a acariciar seus cabelos ainda úmidos.

Então a cabeça do general se ergueu e os olhares dos dois se encontraram soltando faíscas e sentimentos intensos.

Bella olhou para aquele homem abaixo dela e interpretou certamente o que aquela posição significava. O grande generalíssimo Edward Cullen estava se submetendo á uma novata.

"A porra de uma hierarquia" como ele mesmo falava estava extinta naquele momento.

Eram somente Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen.

Sem militares... Sem hierarquias... Títulos... Estrelas no peito... Criminosos... Infiltrados... Ou medos.

"Já lhe disse que você é a porra de uma feiticeira?" Ele murmurou pesadamente.

Bella sorriu torto e rolou os olhos: "Só preciso tomar cuidado para que o feitiço não vire contra o feiticeiro."

"Se já não virou..." O general provocou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ela rolou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente: "Talvez sim, general... Talvez sim..."

Eles permaneceram assim por mais algum tempo e Bella percebeu por fim que eles haviam feito as pazes. Do jeito estranho deles, mas as pazes.

Não sabia o que aquilo significava, ou o que aconteceria, mas eles estavam se deixando levar pelas vontades e desejos, sem se importar com o mundo ou com a razão.

Porque o general Cullen já confessara que ao lado dela perdia a razão, e para Bella não era muito difícil perder a razão e muito mais ao lado daquele homem.

Depois de um tempo Bella suspirou e separou-se.

"Estou imunda... Vou tomar um banho."

O general olhou para as próprias roupas horríveis e bufou. Bella se encaminhou em direção ao banheiro e se olhou no espelho se analisando de frente e costas.

Notou pelo reflexo deste o homem a observando.

"Que foi?" Perguntou. Ele a olhava da cabeça aos pés, como se ela fosse algo comestível, e Bella reparou em como seus olhos verdes brilhavam em direção ao seu corpo.

Sorriu presunçosa, afinal sabia de seus apetrechos físicos e era muito gratificante saber que aquele homem não era imune á eles, apesar de insistir em chamá-la de "novato".

Se bem que Bella desconfiava que o "novato" era o nome até carinhoso que ele a chamava, e poderia muito bem estranhar e temer se ele a chamasse por seu nome fictício. Além do que era estranho... Se já se sentia estranha com outras pessoas lhe chamando por "Claire Evans" seria muito mais ele chamando-a assim.

"Nada..." Ele deu de ombros encarando-a pelo reflexo. "Mas acredito que você terá que esperar, pois EU vou tomar banho agora." E para enfatizar esse fato ele retirou a camiseta úmida do corpo revelando aquele abdômen hiper definido que Bella ainda não se acostumara a olhar sem umedecer os lábios e admirá-lo.

Se tiver uma coisa que não se pode negar sobre o general era: Ele era a porra de um gostoso.

Engoliu em seco e voltou-se para ele. Apoiou as duas mãos na pia e fitou-o.

"Não, EU disse primeiro que iria tomar o banho."

Ele deu de ombros se fingindo indiferente. "Você quem espere."

Então ele retirou as botas com a ajuda dos pés e jogou em um canto do banheiro.

Aquele homem lindo só de calça de equitação de couro deixava-a até meio zonza.

"Eu não vou esperar." Retrucou cruzando os braços de encontro ao peito.

"E nem eu." Ele se virou por cima do ombro, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Quero ver você conseguir me tirar daqui..."

Bella bufou sabendo que levar um trator para dentro da mansão já era difícil, imagina para dentro do banheiro.

Mas nem tão pouco iria continuar imunda daquele jeito pelos cantos, enquanto o general ficasse horas no banho só para provocá-la. Por que eles poderiam mudar o relacionamento deles o quanto quisessem, mas uma coisa era imudável: A provocação.

Bella rolou os olhos e tirou as próprias botas e jogou-as perto de onde estavam as do general.

Ele olhou-a curioso:

"O que você vai fazer, novato?"

Ela retirou então a blusa úmida com a expressão fechada e uma determinação no rosto.

O general olhou-a no processo inteiro e Bella sentia pelo olhar dele que ele fazia uma minúcia precisa de cada poro de seu corpo. Como se fotografasse.

"Já vi você pelado mesmo... Você já me viu nua... E somos adultos... A porra de dois adultos..." Ela então retirou a calça com certa dificuldade devido ao molhado, mas retirou-a.

Passou pelo general e ligou o chuveiro com o corpo encostando ao dele. Sentiu seus pelos e os pelos dele se eriçarem e então se voltou para o general, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Quer tirar general?"

Ele rosnou e abanou a cabeça em negação como se a reprovasse.

"Você gosta de um perigo, novato..."

Ela riu e ela própria retirou as peças íntimas entrando no chuveiro. Sentiu a água molhar os cabelos e o corpo nu. Ela olhou então para o general novamente:

"Quero ver se VOCÊ vai me tirar daqui agora..."

Ele então só deu um sorriso malicioso, e Bella se deliciou com aquela visão. Ele sorrindo mesmo que minimamente era perfeito, malicioso, então!

Ele só respondeu abrindo a braguilha e descendo a calça pelas pernas. Jogou-as em um canto e logo a cueca. Bella se deliciou com aquela visão novamente e encarou fundo nos olhos do general Cullen.

Aquele homem então entrou no chuveiro com ela e a empurrou para fora da água corrente. Bella bufou vendo ele folgado passar as mãos pelos cabelos e molhá-los ainda mais com a água corrente.

Analisou-o dos pés a cabeça e suspirou pesadamente... Ele definitivamente era o homem mais lindo que ela já tinha visto em toda sua vida.

A Infiltrada - Sem Convivências Pacíficas

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 30,Fanfics

Ainda de olhos fechados, ela aspirou o cheiro maravilhoso que provinha da campina. Pela primeira vez achava aquele cheiro bom, até... Em uma palavra apenas: Extasiante.

Amassou-se mais de encontro ao travesseiro e suspirou pesadamente. Esticou as pernas e os braços para alongá-los e acabou batendo em algo que lhe ofereceu uma corrente elétrica.

Bella se virou desnorteada para a origem de seu choque, quando se deparou com a figura de um homem enorme estirado na cama vestindo somente uma mísera cueca branca. Franziu o cenho e analisou-o inteiramente. Ele estava com as pernas ligeiramente abertas na cama, um braço longo e com pêlos distribuídos por ele cobria os olhos e o outro estava estendido na direção dela, mas sem tocá-la.

Bella notou como o peito hiper definido dele subia e descia no ritmo calmo da respiração e até um movimento inconsciente em que ele esfregou os pés um no outro para coçá-los.

Bella abriu um sorriso lentamente em sua boca ao analisá-lo. Ele definitivamente não parecia o generalíssimo Cullen naquele momento, a não ser na parte do "ssímo".

Afinal, ele era grandíssimo, lindíssimo... Além de outras coisas grandes que ela preferiu afastar de sua mente naquele momento.

Mas por que ela estava pensando no general Cullen daquela maneira mesmo?

Ela bufou ainda com o sorriso no rosto e rolou os olhos erguendo a coluna e se sentando na cama enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos despreocupadamente.

Eles pareciam uma moita ou um monte de feno nessas ocasiões e ela logo se apressou e andou até o banheiro onde começou a penteá-los.

Não que ela ligasse se o general a visse em um estado deplorável, mas claro, ela tinha que estar pronta antes dele acordar, e poder provocá-lo dizendo como era um general preguiçoso.

Ao olhar para o banheiro se lembrou do momento mais íntimo que tivera com aquele homem na noite anterior. Pelo menos fisicamente, pois 'psicologicamente' havia vários no páreo.

A tensão entre eles era muita intensa que chegava a ser quase palpável, mas os dois se limitaram a provocar o outro mais verbalmente do que qualquer outra coisa.

Bella tinha consciência que dividia com aquele homem muito mais do que os outros relacionamentos proporcionavam. Não conseguia achar a razão para aquilo, afinal eles eram pessoas tão erradas, -que se encontrassem na rua provavelmente não faria diferença alguma, - tão distintas... Mas mesmo assim através da convivência construíram algo que Bella não entendia, não classificava ou mesmo tentava, mas respeitava.

"Saí da minha frente, novato!" Bella levou um susto e levou a mão ao coração no compasso em que se virava e dava de cara com um general Cullen com a cara ligeiramente amassada e os olhos estreitados devido ao sono.

"General! Dá para parar com isso?" Bella sempre se estressava, parecia que aquele homem adorava dar-lhe um susto. E era incrível que ele sempre conseguisse.

Ele fez um gesto displicente com as mãos como se deixasse o assunto de lado e empurrou-a com o quadril de frente da pia e do espelho.

Bella cruzou os braços no peito e bufou.

O general continuou a ignorá-la enquanto pegava sua escova de dente. Bella bufou mais alto dessa vez, ainda com as mãos cruzadas no peito, mas o general continuou a ignorá-la.

Bella ergueu a cabeça para ver seu rosto, o que fez com que ela se irritasse também, afinal sempre fora mais alta que as pessoas ao seu redor, ou pelo menos estava entre as mais altas. Mas o general Cullen com seus quase dois metros a fazia se sentir um gnomo de jardim.

Em mais uma atitude infrutífera, grunhiu e cutucou os ombros dele com uma criança birrenta que chama a atenção dos pais.

O general levou uma mão até lá como se espantasse uma mosca, mas Bella persistiu.

O general bufou e quando Bella fez mais uma vez, ele rapidamente pegou em sua mão e a girou contra si.

"QUE É?" Perguntou estressado.

Bella fez uma careta para a mão do general que apertava forte a sua e soltou-a com certa dificuldade. Controlou a vontade de esfregá-la no corpo para aliviá-la, e levantou o queixo.

"O que é? Bem... Se vamos viver pacificamente daqui para frente, a regra número um é... NÃO SE EMPURRAM OS OUTROS DA PIA!"

Ele fez uma careta quando seus tímpanos foram açoitados pelo alto calibre da voz da mulher. Bella observou quando o homem largou a pasta e a escova de dente de lado, virou-se de lado na pia apoiando o quadril no mármore, e olhou-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Novato... Primeiro." Ele ergueu um dedo indicador sinalizando o primeiro item. "Eu sou quem manda não quem é mandado." Ele ergueu o segundo dedo. "Segundo... Eu faço o que eu bem entender, afinal pelos prós e contras eu ainda sou o cara que manda." Ele ergueu o terceiro dedo. "Terceiro... Quem disse que nós vamos começar a viver pacificamente daqui para frente?" Ele terminou a pergunta com uma careta de incredulidade.

Bella bufou e ergueu as mãos para o ar. "Bem..." Ela se enrolou quando teve que proferir as palavras. A relação entre os dois eram tão mais ação do que demonstração pela comunicação verbal que ela se perdia quando tinha que se expressar daquele jeito. Era como se o orgulho fosse uma membrana semipermeável: Ações podiam até passar por ela, mas falas que a concretizavam não.

Ela engoliu em seco e por fim disparou: "Nós..." Ela sinalizou para ambos.

"Nós?" O general incitou ainda com a maldita sobrancelha arqueada.

"Nós..." Bella continuou respirando fundo. "Estamos... Dando-nos, huh, bem. É 'bem' é a palavra certa." Assentiu para si mesma como se concordasse com sua excelente escolha gramatical. "E existem algumas regras básicas de boa convivência... Aquele negócio de boa vizinhança ou coisa do tipo."

Terminou com um suspiro e recebeu somente um revirar de olhos do general.

Segundos depois ele já estava lá com a escova novamente e começara a escovar os dentes.

Bella olhou incrédula para ele. "Não acredito, enquanto estamos tentando ter um diálogo, você simplesmente vira as costas e..."

"CALA A BOCA, PORRA!" Ele grunhiu com espuma na boca.

Lançou um olhar penetrante para a mulher e ela soltou um gemido de insatisfação. A vontade que tinha era de tacá-lo contra a parede e fazê-lo entender que HAVIA uma NECESSIDADE de que eles se dessem... Bem, e não ficassem naquele ritmo que eles cultivavam há oito meses. Se bem que houve um enorme progresso do relacionamento arcaico para o contemporâneo.

Mas simplesmente rosnou e saiu do banheiro fechando a porta atrás de si. Passou pela infeliz da cama que eles dividiram na última noite por motivos práticos e conciliatórios.

Na verdade aquele objeto demonstrava muito bem o tipo de relação entre eles e a penetração 'semipermeável' de seus orgulhos.

Ele não falara nada, nem tão pouco ela. Era o dia dele de dormir na cama e ela no colchonete e tudo o que ele fez quando saiu do banheiro foi empurrá-la para a cama – daquele jeito super gentil que somente sua pessoa possuía – e dormir.

Rumou para a porta e abriu-a dando de cara com Whitlock com uma bandeja de prata com um super café da manhã. Assim que abriu, Bella se deparou com a cena do menino passando a palma da mão na língua e depois levando a saliva até o cabelo para ajeitá-lo.

Ele tomou um susto ao ver Bella e franziu o cenho.

"Alice! Como você mudou filhopaimente! Você agora tem cara de má!"

Bella bufou e pediu aos céus por um arrego, ou melhor, paciência naquele momento.

"Whitlock, não sou Alice... Sou Claire, idiota. E..." Lançou um olhar curioso para o café da manhã fazendeiro hiper requintado que ele trazia nas mãos. "Isso é para mim?"

Foi à vez de ele rolar os olhos. "Por favor, né Evans! Eu sou seu best e tal, mas..."

"BEST?"

Ele bufou e com isso quase derrubou toda a bandeja. Demorou um bom tempo para ele equilibrar de novo e respirar com alívio.

Voltou-se para Bella. "Poxa, você é mesmo uma inculta hein, mas como eu ia dizendo... É para... Huh... Para mim!"

Bella notou pelo desvio de seu olhar que ele estava mentindo. Jasper era tão transparente que até uma porta poderia dizer quando ele lorotava.

"Sei... É para Alice, né?"

"NÃO! Quer dizer..."

Bella riu. "Tanto faz Whitlock. Vá logo lá... Você errou de quarto é qu confunde."

Ele sorriu acanhado e estava quase indo, quando se virou novamente com um franzir de testa. Olhou Bella dos pés a cabeça.

"Ei... Tá tudo bem com você?"

"Está. Por quê?"

"Bem... O general estava tão filhopaimente irritado ontem."

Bella rolou os olhos. "E quando o general Cullen não está irritado?"

Jasper pensou... Pensou... Pensou e por fim abanou a cabeça quando desistiu de tentar lembrar-se e deu de ombros. Saiu correndo em direção à porta do quarto da enfermeira e Bella bufou fechando-a com um baque e desistindo da idéia de sair por ela.

Ouviu um barulho do general Cullen dentro do banheiro. Ele ligara o chuveiro e minutos depois saia com uma toalha amarrada na cintura e balançando os cabelos molhados com os dedos para secá-los.

Bella logo se lembrou de seus argumentos contra ele, e iria até o fim em sua tentativa:

"General, não tem condições assim!"

O homem bufou enquanto caminhava em direção a sua mala e procurava por alguma roupa.

"Você ainda com esse assunto, novato?"

"Sim!" Retrucou lívida. "Por que eu acho que é fundamental!"

O general pegou uma calça e com ela ainda na mão apontou para Bella, com os olhos verdes mirando nela. "Sabe o que EU acho? Eu não acredito que haja convivência pacífica entre pessoas como nós, novato. Além do que..." Ele deu de ombros enquanto voltava para o banheiro e voltava segundos depois só de calça e com o peito e pés desnudos. "Eu não gosto de convivências pacíficas."

Bella bufou. "Então é assim?"

"Assim o quê?"

Ela levantou as mãos para o ar. "Nós? Para sempre?"

Ele franziu o cenho e se voltou para ela, confuso. "'Para sempre' é algo bem forte não acha, novato?"

Bella engoliu em seco quando novamente a infeliz da percepção voltou a assomar sua mente. Sua mente deu um pulo no futuro e ela viu a si mesma com um revólver na mão dando um tiro no peito daquele homem e vendo-o sangrar e cair bem na frente de seus olhos.

"Modo de expressão." Bella deu de ombros mordendo ligeiramente os lábios e limpando a garganta enquanto se movia desconfortavelmente.

O general analisou-a longamente e por fim se aproximou dela.

"Novato... Se tem uma coisa que eu sei," Ele bufou enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo ruivo. "É que a pior coisa que pode acontecer entre duas pessoas é a mudança de comportamento. Se nós," Ele fez uma careta quando proferiu o 'nós', afinal vê-los como um conjunto ainda era novo senão recém-nascido. "Enfim, se eu e você de algum modo conseguimos não matar um ao outro durante esse tempo, é porque assim foi."

Bella bufou achando alguma verdade nas palavras até sensatas e racionais do general. "Mas não faltou vontade, general."

Ele rolou os olhos e concordou. "Vontade foi o que eu mais tive nesses últimos meses, novato. Acredite."

Bella brincou um sorriso nos lábios enquanto enrolava um fio de cabelo nos dedos. "Sabe, mas eu acho que algumas regras..."

O homem bufou e se virou para ela com a expressão totalmente fechada.

"Olha aqui, novato..." Começou apontando o dedo para ela. "Se você quer regras, as terá, mas EU que vou regê-las." Bella aproveitou a deixa e provocou-o mordendo a ponta de seu dedo estendido.

"Novato..." Ele disse com a voz seca repreendendo-a.

Então alguém bateu na porta. Bella bufou e foi atender, esperando que não fosse Whitlock e suas esquisitices, e encontrou um subordinado da NSA que estava na viagem com eles.

"O generalíssimo Cullen." Pediu.

Bella ia abrir a boca para chamar, quando o próprio apareceu empurrando-a e assumindo seu lugar na porta. Trocou algumas palavras rápidas com o subordinado e depois fechou a porta recebendo um pacote lacrado com um monte de símbolos oficiais grudados.

Bella olhou curiosa e o general bateu com o papel na cabeça dela com força quando notou o que ela fazia.

Bella bufou e o general arqueou uma sobrancelha provocadora. "Está vendo isso aqui, novato? É a prova de que sou eu quem controla huh..." Ele ficou um pouco confuso e desconcertado, mas por fim concluiu com um dar de ombros, indiferente. "Algumas coisas."

Bella rolou os olhos e decidiu ir tomar o café da manhã já que seu estômago estava roncando.

"Então fique aí com as coisas que você controla, porque a que foge de seu controle está descendo agora."

"Novato..." Ele rosnou repreendendo-a novamente.

Bella riu por cima do ombro. "Tchau gege."

Bella viu um olhar de fúria cercá-lo ao chamá-lo pelo apelido tosco que inventara para o homem. Gege seria mais um apelido para alguém fofinho, carinhoso, gentil, meigo... E bem, Bella já comentara que adorava ironias?

"NOVATO VOLTA AQUI!" Ouviu-o gritar, mas ela já havia fechado a porta e alavancado corredor afora.

Em questão de segundos ouviu a porta bater de novo e o general ir atrás dela ainda sem camiseta e sem sapatos.

Ele a alcançou no começo da escada da mansão e segurou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a se voltar para ele.

Sua expressão era de fúria total e Bella riu internamente. "Eu acho muito bom você voltar esse tal de 'gege' para o inferno do lugar de onde você tirou-o."

Bella deu de ombros. "Eu achei bonitinho."

O general bufou e então olhou para algum lugar abaixo de Bella, nas escadas. Bella olhou para trás e se deparou com três olhares curiosos sobre eles.

O general então a puxou para cima no corredor que ainda estava vazio. Olhou penetrante para a mulher, e à medida que falava sua mão ia se fechando com mais força ao redor do pulso dela.

"Novato... Não faça isso mais difícil do que já é..."

"Mas eu não estou fazendo nada!"

Ele rosnou. "Agora eu definitivamente concordo com a porra de uma regra."

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, esperando. "Você está terminantemente proibido de falar qualquer coisa por tempo indeterminado."

Bella abriu a boca incrédula e depois começou a gargalhar, mas notando que estava alto demais, diminuiu a intensidade e olhou divertida para o general.

"Não sabia que tinha senso de humor!"

Mas ele não ria, - se bem que não era uma novidade – e nem trazia o traço malicioso no rosto. Encontrava-se extremamente sério e seus olhos diziam o mesmo.

Bella engoliu a risada junto com a saliva e perguntou:

"Sério?"

"Começando por agora."

"Mas o senhor não pode fa..."

"SHI!"

"... Não pode, por que..."

"SHII!"

"Mas eu..."

"SHI!"

Bella bufou e soltou-se do aperto do general com brutalidade. Sua vontade era de mostrar o dedo do meio para ele ou qualquer outro gesto obsceno, mas tudo o que fez foi entrar em uma batalha de olhares com ele.

Ele estreitou os olhos em direção a ela e Bella também o fez. O general arqueou uma sobrancelha ligeiramente inquisidor, desafiando-a a ir contra uma ordem de um generalíssimo não importasse quem ela fosse.

Bella notando isso foi murchando por dentro e bufou, sabendo que querendo ou não, não poderia abusar muito da sorte. Já tinha problemas demais.

Por fim girou nos calcanhares, não sem antes lançar mais um olhar raivoso para o homem e marchar corredor afora.

Fala sério! Conviver com um general não era matéria para fracos.

No refeitório se sentou emburrada em uma mesa. Procurou por Jasper ou Alice, mas eles não estavam por ali. Provavelmente fazendo alguma coisa que ela definitivamente não queria saber qual era no quarto dela.

Derek estava xavecando a menina da fazenda e Bella permaneceu sozinha na mesa, o que era bom já que não precisava falar com ninguém.

Sabia que apesar de seu relacionamento com o general, não poderia simplesmente desobedecer a uma ordem direta dele. Sendo Cullen ou não, ainda era o infeliz do generalíssimo.

E também ele era bastante instável e poderia muito bem, vendo que ela não estava o obedecendo, colocá-la para dormir no celeiro ou estrear a lendária solitária da NSA.

Engoliu o pão com raiva e observou pelo canto do olho o general Cullen caminhar em direção a mesa onde estava Arthur e o general McCarthy.

McCarthy minutos antes havia a interpelado questionando o motivo para que as malditas das ovelhas tivessem sido abandonadas em algum lugar nos confins da fazenda.

Bella olhou para ele com uma expressão entediada e pegou uma caneta do bolso da camiseta do general, e escreveu no guardanapo.

"Pergunte ao general Cullen."

McCarthy franziu o cenho, mas por fim voltou a sua mesa e minutos depois lá vinha o próprio generalíssimo em carne e músculos.

McCarthy estava conversando animadamente com Arthur chegando a dar fortes gargalhadas enquanto bebericava seu leite, quando viu o amigo se aproximando.

"Ei Cullen! Você não sabe do que a gente estava falando!"

O outro bufou se sentando e enchendo uma xícara de café extra forte puro para si.  
"Eu sei que tenho o poder para muitas coisas, mas ainda não alcancei a proeza de estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, McCarthy."

Arthur riu do generalíssimo. "Você continua o mesmo hein, Cullen? Tanto no período na NSA, tanto na semana aqui."

O general deu de ombros enquanto se lembrava da primeira vez que vira o atual diretor da fazenda. Arthur era sargento na NSA na época que Edward ainda era um aspirante. Edward até se identificava com ele, afinal, o sargento Arthur era linha dura como ele – claro, com muito mais moderação – e botava medo em todos. Só que de repente decidira abandonar o campo de segurança nacional para administrar a fazenda e aspirar o ar puro.

Tornara-se bem mais solto e alegre e o general Cullen se perguntava o que faziam pessoas mudarem tão drasticamente. Ele, pelo menos tinha certeza, nunca mudaria daquela maneira.

Ao pensar em 'mudança' seus pensamentos povoaram-se para a infeliz daquela mulher que adorava provocá-lo e usar suas próprias palavras contra ele. Seu olhar foi até a mesa dela onde se encontrava sozinha e quase socando a margarina no pão. A raiva e frustração que ela sentia eram até perceptível dali.

Riu internamente sabendo que agora sim ela não poderia fazê-lo se sentir o cara que não reconhecia. Ansiava com isso se sentir um pouquinho... Melhor.

"Mas antes de continuarmos esse assunto... Acho que você me deve uma explicação, Cullen." McCarthy apoiou os dois cotovelos na mesa e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos enquanto observava o atraente homem olhá-lo por baixo dos cílios enquanto colocava mais um pouco de café, com a testa franzida.

Ele sempre dizia mesmo na NSA, que homem que era homem bebia café puro e super quente. Nada de boiolinha assoprando o café.

"E desde quando eu devo alguma explicação a qualquer pessoa?"

McCarthy não se deixou abalar pelo tom ríspido do homem, afinal conviver um bom tempo com ele garantia certa adaptação aos seus requintes.

"Desde que o rebanho da fazenda foi abandonado e quando fui tirar satisfações com Evans, ela me manda um papel dizendo 'fala com o general Cullen'?"

O general se divertiu. Pelo menos a mulher estava cumprindo suas ordens, e até usara-as a seu favor. Afinal deixara a batata para ele descascar e não ela.

"Evans não tem condições de cuidar de um rebanho e nem nada que envolva ser vivos." O general disse indiferente, bebericando mais um pouco seu café. "As ovelhas estão bem melhores abandonadas ao relento do que a seus cuidados. Asseguro."

Ouviu o diretor bufar e se virou para ele com os incríveis olhos verdes. "Tenho certeza de que o John pode cuidar disso, não?"

"John já cuidou." Arthur garantiu lançando um olhar despreocupado pelo salão que trazia como pano de fundo um suave murmúrio matinal. "Ele ficou irritado que as ovelhas dele estivessem daquele jeito... Acredita que ele achou uma quase um quilômetro longe das outras?"

O general Cullen tentou se mostrar indiferente ao fato de achar uma mísera ovelha tão distante das outras. Sabia muita bem que infeliz de ovelha que era.

"Tá, ok. Sem rebanhos." McCarthy assentiu. "Mas Evans precisa de uma punição!"

"Fale baixo, McCarthy." Cullen advertiu rispidamente.

Foi à vez do próprio diretor da fazenda bufar e conciliar a situação. "Acho melhor deixar de lado. Essa semana é como se fosse um período de férias para eles, e acho que ela já foi punida o bastante tentando segurar algumas ovelhas, apesar de não ter obtido sucesso nisso." Completou.

Edward assentiu se fingindo indiferente.

McCarthy suspirou e deu de ombros, interceptando uma empregada da fazenda e pedindo que trouxesse seus comprimidos de vitamina C.

"Então voltando ao assunto anterior, Cullen, estávamos falando sobre junções de pessoas." Emmet disse.

"Junções de pessoas?"

"É... Eu e Arthur estávamos conversando e concluímos que para todo homem existe uma mulher ideal e vice e versa."

O general bufou não se interessando muito por aquele assunto.

"E o caso mais interessante é que..." Arthur completou. "Para todo homem turrão, existe uma mulher triplamente turrona."

"É, é como se cada um dominasse o outro, sabe? Relacionamentos assim é uma questão de controle."

O general ao ouvir a palavra 'controle' logo bufou. Controle era a maldita palavra que ele mais odiava no momento, ou precisamente, a falta dela.

Os dois continuaram conversando e por fim Arthur tocou no assunto:

"Soube que já beira os trinta, Cullen. Já pensou em conhecer alguém e casar-se? Ter uma família? Ou não tão alto assim... Apaixonar-se?"

O general bufou largando o pão no prato já perdendo totalmente o apetite.

Endireitou-se na cadeira e olhou enfadonho para o ex-sargento. Falou como se proclamasse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e que definitivamente ele nunca faria.

Porque se tinha uma coisa que ele AINDA tinha certeza era que:

"Apaixonar-se é para fracos."

Pegou então o pão novamente e voltou a comer ignorando dessa vez todo olhar que vinha da mesa para ele, e sua própria vontade de observar como a novata o olhava daquele jeito raivoso que, estranhamente, ele adorava.

"Eu vou sentir falta disso aqui..." Jasper suspirou pesadamente ao lado de Bella. Bella assentiu lentamente enquanto ajustava o chapéu de caubói na cabeça a fim de aumentar a sombra sobre seus olhos. Apoiou um pé coberto pela bota de equitação em uma das tábuas da cerca e seus olhos varreram o lugar onde agora se encontrava com o colega.

Estavam na "arena" como os funcionários da fazenda chamavam. Era ali em que os cavalos eram treinados e faziam seus exercícios diários. Fazia dois dias em que Bella estava em silêncio, o que era torturante. Além de ser horrível para a comunicação em geral, sentia imensa falta das discussões e brigas com o general Cullen.

O homem igualmente parecia mais entediado sem ter com quem dar foras e algumas vezes Bella se deparou com ele perguntando algo e ela simplesmente revirar os olhos e não responder.

Mas já que ele assim mandara, querendo ou não, tinha que obedecer.

Bella bufou ao ver Kate do lado oposto ao dela colocando uma sela em um puro sangue. Ainda não tolerava aquela bandida, e ela tão pouco já que ao ver Bella lançou um olhar mortífero.

"Mas, hein? O general Cullen deve estar realmente irritado com você, afinal, obrigar você a NÃO falar é bem... Estranho. O que você andou falando para ele, hein?"

Bella rolou os olhos reavisando o amigo do que ele já sabia. Ela não poderia falar.

Está certo que o general deveria ter modificado um pouco a regra, como por exemplo, ela não poderia falar SÓ com ele.

A raiva ainda crescia em seu ser por aquele homem, mas era algo tão freqüente que já tomava parte natural em seu ser. Mas também era igualmente incrível que fosse ela a pessoa que mais o suportasse e a pessoa atualmente que mais o conhecia como, duvidava, até mesmo Emmet não tivera a oportunidade de conhecer.

Bella então teve uma excelente idéia. Bateu vitoriosa com a mão na cerca e se virou para Jasper com um sorriso enorme na boca. Odiou-se por não ter tido aquela idéia dois dias atrás.

Não poder falar, e ainda mais saber que se ela falasse mesmo o general não estando por perto, ele poderia saber, era horrível.

"Quê?" Whitlock perguntou vendo a mulher em sua frente.

Bella tentou explicar em gestos alusivos o que iria fazer, mas acabou bufando e deixando de lado. Logo apertou o passo e correu de volta para a mansão, onde sabia que o general se encontrava naquela tarde.

"EVANS! SUA LOUCA, AONDE VOCÊ VAI SUA FILHA DE UM PAI?"

Subiu as escadas da mansão com rapidez, mas antes de entrar soltou um muxoxo ao desperdiçar aquelas roupas que ela até gostava.

Por fim, fechando os olhos rentes ao pecado que cometeria, rasgou em grandes partes o camisete que usava. Descosturou a linha da calça deixando-a rasgada na altura das coxas e também perto dos tornozelos. Bagunçou os cabelos com mãos furiosas deixando-os desordenados ao extremo como se tivesse rolado no mato o dia inteiro. Começou a bater nas maças do rosto para deixar em um tom mais vermelho e suspirou, se apoiando na parede e entrando na personagem.

Sim, ela conhecia o general Cullen. E o que mais ele odiava no mundo era o que já confessara: Não ter o controle sobre uma situação.

E era exatamente isso o que ela faria com ele. Fazê-lo perder a porra do controle, para ele aprender que mesmo ela sendo SUA subordinada, sendo uma pessoa abaixo de sua alta hierarquia militar, quando quisesse ela poderia mostrar á ele quem era realmente Isabella Swan.

O general Cullen estava estirado na poltrona de couro da cor marfim no quarto, virando as páginas do relatório semanal da NSA. O envelope oficial em que havia vindo estava estirado em uma mesinha, junto com seus pés, que ele esticara sobre os mesmos.

Ainda não tivera tempo de lê-lo e estava tardando o momento ao máximo, mas naquele momento ele por fim decidiu lê-lo e ficar por dentro do que acontecia em sua organização.

Jacob Black, o chefe do controle marítimo que fora o responsável por ir até a fazenda e informar o general pessoalmente sobre as coisas que acontecia, além do relatório.

Se o general tivesse algumas dúvidas poderia perguntar ao homem.

Jacob chegara há poucas horas e logo se recolheu no quarto de Emmet para descansar um pouco – já que não havia mais quartos disponíveis na mansão.

Edward não gostava muito do homem, antes por sua negligência a cerca da reunião com os diretores da organização, posteriormente por ter um interesse praticamente palpável pela novata.

Ergueu um braço até a outra mesinha ao seu lado onde estava a xícara de café extra forte e levou até os lábios.

Franziu o cenho para algo que lia em seu relatório:

"O controle marítimo não consegue descobrir qual é o problema. Há meses existe a disfunção nos radares inter oceânicos e nenhum técnico tanto da NSA tanto do departamento de tecnologia conseguem descobrir seu agente. A situação se torna preocupante se nos depararmos com um futuro ataque de nações inimigas. O presidente contatou-nos em uma vídeo-conferência na tarde de quinta feira para informar sobre as novas descobertas que nossos informantes na Coréia do Norte tiveram..."  
Bufou e devolveu o café á mesinha. Passando a língua ligeiramente pelos lábios secos, resmungou para si mesmo:

"Gente incompetente..."

Foi aí que ele foi desperto de sua atenção quando a porta do quarto se abriu furiosamente e por ela entrava Bella toda descabelada parecendo muito afoita e desesperada com algo.

Olhava para a porta do quarto como se alguém pudesse entrar por lá a qualquer momento e o general Cullen analisou-a dos pés a cabeça, franzindo o cenho para o estado de suas roupas.

"Novato, o que aconteceu?"

Bella fingiu levar um susto ao ver o general ali e grunhiu, correndo então até o banheiro e se trancando.

O general rosnou e deixou o relatório de lado com força. Primeiro abriu a porta do quarto e vistoriou o corredor vendo se tinha alguém ali. Não notando ninguém foi até a porta do banheiro e começou a bater.

"Novato! Abra a porta!"

Ele ouviu barulho de algo sendo quebrado lá dentro e começou a achar que algo bem importante havia acontecido com a novata. A julgar por suas roupas e seu estado, provavelmente...

Ao sequer cogitar na possibilidade que se instalava em sua mente, seu maxilar travou e o sangue começou a borbulhar intensamente em suas veias. Nem reparou quando suas mãos se fecharam em um punho e seu pomo de adão saltava descoordenado em seu maxilar.

Ele mataria o desgraçado que fizera algo com ela... Mas não poderia sair matando qualquer um, precisava saber quem conheceria o inferno pelas suas mãos. Ninguém mexia com nada seu, porra!

"ABRE. ESSA PORTA. AGORA, PORRA! EU TO MANDANDO!"

Bella sorriu dentro do banheiro e logo respirou fundo entrando na personagem novamente. Abriu a porta e encarou o general com o rosto impassível.

O general analisou-a inteiramente procurando por algum vestígio de algo com sua intensa perspicácia militar.

"Quem foi?" Ele rosnou com a voz tão seca quando o Saara.

Bella negou com a cabeça e o general rosnou enquanto a agarrava pelos ombros e a sacudia.

"Abre a porra da boca, novato e me diz quem foi!"

Os dentes de Bella bateram uns nos outros, mas ela negou com a cabeça olhando penetrante para o homem. Bella suspirou e fingiu que colocava um zíper nos lábios.

O general percebendo o gesto grunhiu:

"Pelo amor de Deus, novato! Eu, general Edward Cullen, nesse momento permito que você fale! FALE!"

Bella negou mais uma vez e o general sentiu o sangue dar cambalhotas em suas veias. Sua mente fértil começou a imaginar algum funcionário idiota interceptando-a e arrastando-a contra sua vontade. E ela, obedecendo a suas ordens, simplesmente não gritara ou pedira por socorro.

Nunca admitira para a mulher, mas sempre a vira como alguém que poderia tratar da maioria das situações. Uma pessoa que tinha coragem e que não tinha medo de encarar um homem perigoso com dois metros de altura! Ela o enfrentava, porra!

Mas naquele momento ele a via como uma mulher indefesa que de algum modo estava sendo como as outras mulheres.

Não fazia seu feitio, não combinava em absolutamente nada com ela, mas ele a via naquele momento assim e sentiu uma explosão de adrenalina em seu corpo e mais uma intensa vontade de protegê-la; o que era irônico, proteger alguém que acreditava não precisar?

Ele se desesperou com a falta de controle que sentia naquele momento. Aquela mulher não falava, provavelmente pelo orgulho que sentia... Provavelmente estava desesperada pelo o que quer que tenha acontecido com ela, mas nem tão pouco lhe falava.

Sentiu-se um estúpido por ter feito aquela maldita regra.

"Novato... Novato..." Ele a acudiu pelos ombros. "Fale..." Ele então respirou fundo tentando se controlar. "Por favor, fale... Diga-me o que aconteceu. Quem fez isso?"

Bella piscou os olhos, aturdida pela atitude do general. Os olhos dele estavam levemente amendoados como se implorassem por algo vindo dela.

Mas ela acabou negando com a cabeça, se recusando a falar. Recusar-se-ia a falar com ele por tempo indeterminado, como ele mesmo dissera, não importasse suas contra ordens. A primeira era a que valia. E Bella se deleitaria com as situações que o faria passar por, teoricamente, não poder falar.

O general rosnou e chutou a parede em uma demonstração de raiva. Sentia-se desesperado para saber quem fizera aquilo com ela... Aquilo que era dele, porra!

Então o general parou quando foi assaltado por uma imagem seguido de uma teoria.

Logo a percepção e a maldita certeza. Odiou-se por não ter percebido antes.

Grunhiu. "Jacob."

Bella arregalou os olhos. O que Jacob tinha haver com aquilo? Ele nem sequer estava na fazenda, ou estava e ela não sabia?

Mas o general trazia um brilho demoníaco no olhar e quando ela o percebeu já estava saindo pelo quarto levando tudo abaixo conforme passava.

Bella correu atrás do general tentando pará-lo, mas ele parecia um furacão. Então ela percebeu naquele momento que ela tinha feito merda.

Mais uma vez.

Jacob Black estava sorrindo para McCarthy enquanto contava uma história engraçada sobre um funcionário da NSA cujas calças caíram no meio de uma entrevista coletiva.

McCarthy urrava de tanto rir na sala de convivência, que estava vazia no momento já que os novatos estavam fora cuidando de suas atividades.

Então ouviram alguém descendo as escadas furiosamente e logo se depararam com a figura raivosa do general Cullen. O rosto dele estava tão vermelho que McCarthy logo identificou como sendo intensa raiva.

"Ei Cullen, o que houve?"

Mas ele o ignorou, pois só tinha olhos para Jacob. Não deu tempo nem do moreno virar a cabeça para olhar o general e saudá-lo com boas vindas, porque já havia sido pego pela parte superior da camiseta e posto na frente do generalíssimo.

"Seu filho da puta." Foi tudo o que o general disse antes de socar seu rosto em cheio em uma bela direita que só verdadeiros lutadores de boxe poderiam dar.

-

Bella fez tinha certeza de que estava ferrada. Queria ferrar o general, mas parecia que quem se ferrara legal ali na história havia sido ela mesma.

Sabia que Jacob desmentiria. Que sendo verdade convenceria o general e que ele, inteligente, ligaria os fatos e iria até ela.

Por isso quando fez a careta ao ouvir o primeiro soco no andar de baixo, subiu novamente para o segundo andar e entrou no quarto.

Mas fosse problemas mentais ou não começou a rir. Não sabia qual era a graça, mas começou a se lembrar da cara do general ao vê-la em estados deploráveis. O desespero dele ao querer saber quem era o desgraçado... E o modo como saíra do quarto.

E mesmo sendo tudo errado, se deliciava com o fato de que ele se importara com ela.

Na sala de convivência, McCarthy tentou segurar Edward que ainda agredia fisicamente o chefe do controle marítimo.

"PÁRA CULLEN! PÁRA! CHEGA!" Mas o homem estava furioso e McCarthy não conseguiria nunca dominá-lo naquele estado.

Cullen só conseguia imaginar aquele homem tocando sua novata. Passando a mão pelo seu corpo e tendo-a como ELE nunca tivera. A porra de um ciúmes doentio corria suas veias. O ódio por alguém ter de algum modo machucado e ferido aquela que lhe descontrolava.

Ele nunca se sentira tão possessivo acerca de uma coisa ou de alguém, mas naquele momento ele descobrira o que acontecia com aqueles que mexiam com os seus. Ele não poderia se controlar, não poderia usar a razão para se refrear e pensar com racionalidade. Tudo o que ele poderia fazer – e fez – foi agir com a porra de um instinto animalesco que gritava em sua mente, que de um jeito ou de outro, aquela mulher era só dele. E de mais ninguém.

"Eu não fiz nada!" Jacob expressou tentando se proteger de mais socos provindos do homem furioso.

"Não?" O general Cullen grunhiu e ergueu-o pelo colarinho do chão. Encarou seus olhos pretos com seus intensamente verdes que no momento se encontravam quase vermelhos, tamanho era o sangue ali injetado e projetado pela raiva e o sentimento de perda de controle que odiava. "Onde você estava seu filho da puta há alguns minutos atrás? Tentando agarrar uma mulher a força, patife!"

Embora Edward soubesse muito bem que mesmo se não tivesse sido a força, as conseqüências para o moreno seriam as mesmas.

"NÃO! NÃO!" Jacob desmentiu sendo quase enforcado pelo general. "Juro que não fiz nada disso..."

"Edward!" McCarthy segurou no braço do amigo onde havia algumas veias que saltavam em seus músculos. "Eu posso garantir! Eu estava o tempo todo com Jacob! Ele nem saiu da fazenda, iríamos fazer isso só depois!"

Edward se recusou a acreditar e apertou ainda mais as mãos no pescoço do moreno. Este engasgou e respirava com dificuldade.

"N-não... Fiz..." Disse em meios a golfadas de ar.

"CULLEN PÁRA! Ele não fez nada!"

O general, apesar da raiva, conseguia ver nos olhos de Jacob e na própria voz aflita de McCarthy que eles estavam falando a verdade.

Com algum tempo paralisado, ele lentamente soltou Jacob que caiu no chão segurando o pescoço com as mãos e tomando enormes golfadas de ar pela boca.

McCarthy olhou para o amigo e levou a mão até seu ombro sentindo subir e descer no ritmo frenético da respiração e vendo como ele ardia, como fogo.

"Edward, calma... O que exatamente aconteceu aqui?"

Então o general trancou o maxilar e fechou os olhos com força se deparando com os fatos então. Porque ele cometera o maldito erro mais uma vez: Subestimara a porra da novata! Aquela mulher perversa que provavelmente ria a suas custas e se deleitava com a situação que criara. Ria da estupidez do general em acreditar naquela ceninha que ela projetara.

Ele poderia ter se confundido e pensado no homem errado, mas algo cutucou sua mente, e simplesmente sabendo, considerou que a novata estava o enganando o tempo todo.

Um rosnado baixo foi crescendo em seu peito até se tornar um grunhido de raiva e exasperação. Realmente Emmet estava certo: Para todo tipo de homem existia uma mulher com o triplo de suas características.

Sem explicações, subiu novamente as escadas com a conclusão que aquela novata precisava aprender qual era a porra do lugar dela.

Bella ainda estava rindo quando ouviu um barulho perto da porta. Olhou-a e com a imagem que vira seu sorriso lentamente foi se apagando e ela engoliu em seco.

O general Cullen estava na porta encarando-a com os olhos escuros de tanta raiva, as pernas espaçadas e os braços cruzados de encontro ao peito.

A postura militar que ela vira tantas vezes estava ali novamente. O maxilar dele estava rígido e o pomo de adão saltava alucinadamente em seu maxilar.

Então Bella naquele momento soube que extrapolara os limites delimitados pelo general. Estava ferrada, já sabia, e pressentia que nunca o tinha visto tão irritado como naquele momento.

Bella viu quando ele entrou completamente no quarto e fechou a porta deste com força que chegou até a tremer um pouco o chão.

Estava deitada na cama, mas logo se levantou sentando nela e encarando tensa o general.

"Então..." Ele disse ríspido. "Alguém rasgou suas roupas, não?"

Bella não respondeu somente seguiu-o com o olhar enquanto ele andava pelo quarto praticamente soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos.

"Mas algo me diz que foi você mesmo." Ele lançou um olhar raivoso para ela e Bella estremeceu de leve. Como um homem poderia fazê-la ver coisas só com um olhar? "Você acha mesmo que pode brincar comigo assim?"

Bella engoliu em seco e continuou a olhá-lo, sentindo um leve estremecimento na barriga com a antecipação do que quer que fosse vir.

Ele então rosnou e foi até ela com duas largas passadas. Levou as mãos até sua nuca e puxou com força os cabelos dali. A cabeça de Bella envergou para trás e ela encarou o general.

"Você gosta tanto de me provocar, não gosta?" Ele urrou. "Está vendo por que definitivamente não temos convivências pacíficas? E nem é minha culpa, porra, é você!"

Bella engoliu em seco. "E você não diz nada?" Ele rosnou. "Eu te ordeno que fale agora, novato... Agora. Confesse a verdade. Ou você é muito covarde?"

Bella negou com a cabeça, engolindo em seco. Covarde não era, mas sabia que a partir do momento que realmente dissesse ao general que era tudo mentira sofreria graves conseqüências. Mas o motivo real de permanecer quieta, era irritá-lo, provocá-lo. Queria que uma ordem dele fosse contra ele mesmo. E a partir do momento em que colocara essa idéia na cabeça, ela iria até o fim.

Ele então apertou mais seus cabelos e Bella notou quando uma mão dele foi até um tecido rasgado em sua blusa. Seu sutiã estava bem visível e o general bufou:

"Queria me fazer acreditar que alguém a tinha agarrado..." Rosnou e avidamente pegou um pedaço de pano que começara a rasgar e o puxou com força. Bella ouviu o som de tecido rasgando e se deparou com metade da blusa sendo rasgada pelas mãos firmes do general. "Fale..." Ele ordenou com a voz seca. Bella negou mais uma vez e sentiu-se ser levantada pelo general.

Ele a empurrou contra a mesinha de cabeceira derrubando tudo que já estava por cima desta. Bella arfou e encarou seus olhos assumindo um ar superior. Ela não cederia.

"Eu quero que você confesse, novato..."

Bella negou, mas então o general a prensou ainda contra a mesinha, fazendo com que ela se sentasse nela e uma perna sua se elevasse. O corpo dele estava entre as pernas dela e Bella sentiu o toque de sua intimidade na dela.

"Fale..." Ele rosnou.

Bella negou e então sentiu as mãos do general percorrendo os tecidos rasgados de sua blusa. Então ele rasgou mais um pedaço e Bella notou mais um trapo caindo lentamente no chão à medida que aquele homem irritado tentava-a fazer falar.

"Está na hora de você se colocar em seu lugar... E eu vou fazer você entrar nele, e você, novato?" Ele fez um barulho irônico. "Não vai nem tentar impedir, porque você não fala."

Bella cerrou o maxilar sabendo que o general estava apelando para seu orgulho. Ele a conhecia bem, mas nem tão pouco ela cederia.

Ele apertou ainda mais o punho em seus cabelos e Bella arfou. Então o general a empurrou contra a cama com força que ela chegou até a pular.

Ele subiu em cima dela, com as pernas dela no meio das dele e os olhos dos dois se encontraram.

"Eu vou fazer o que eu bem entender com você, novato... E você não vai poder fazer nada para me impedir... Sabe por quê?" Ele então arqueou uma sobrancelha, provocador. "Porque você não fala."

Bella bufou a contragosto sabendo que estava sendo torturada. Perguntou-se quantas vezes o general fizera alguém falar em algum interrogatório daquela maneira. Tinha esperanças de que outras houvessem conseguido passar por aquilo.

O general queria que ela falasse. Queria que ela confessasse que era tudo mentira, que estava tentando enganá-lo, e então ele entraria em uma discussão com ela, e ele veria como ela ficava ligeiramente vermelha quando estava com raiva, daquele jeito que ele adorava.

Naqueles dois dias em que ela ficara sem falar, acabara que quem precisara de alguma coisa, fora ele. Ele sentira falta das reclamações e discussões da mulher, até mesmo de como ela falava com os outros e ele tentava codificar qual era o assunto.

Sentira falta dela, e agora entendia isso. E naquele momento em que ela se recusava a fazer com que ele ouvisse o som de sua voz de novo – por aquele maldito orgulho feminino – ele se via praticamente desesperado para que ela falasse qualquer coisa.

Queria ouvir o tom em que ela falava "general" quando se dirigia á ele, o modo como sua voz musical lhe chamava ao seu encontro.

Porra! Ele a queria!

"Sabe novato..." O general então assumiu um tom de voz seco e malicioso. "Como bom militar, eu sei de métodos bem... Persuasivos para fazer alguém falar."

Bella trancou o maxilar; sentia um calor subindo pelo seu corpo e se localizando principalmente no meio de suas pernas, e não era no joelho.

Aquele homem era terrivelmente... Bem afeiçoado, e aquele linguajar militar, malicioso e até rude mexia com ela. Ainda bem se fosse só isso, mas aqueles olhos verdes que brilhavam persuasivos e provocadores, aquele corpo todo definido e incrustado de músculos, eram o fim.

Bella se viu amaldiçoando as mulheres que foram obrigadas a falar por aquele método persuasivo do general. Um sentimento estranho passou por seu peito em saber que alguém mais poderia ter passado pelo mesmo que ela...

Ela encarou-o implorando para que simplesmente deixasse de lado, mas aquelas mãos másculas e firmes começaram a descer de sua nuca e contornando a curva de seus seios, cintura e quadris. A mão quente dele permaneceu ao lado de seu quadril e um dedo entrou por um rasgo na calça que Bella havia provocado.

Ela arfou e escondeu qualquer exclamação. Sua vontade era de dizer alguns palavrões, mas se controlou. Não importasse o que aquele homem fizesse – seria difícil, muito se ele continuasse naquele ritmo – mas ela resistiria.

Mostraria á ele que poderia vencê-lo.

O general seguia os movimentos de seu dedo com o olhar e ao ver que Bella se mexera com tensão na cama ele lançou um olhar á ela por baixo dos cílios, provocador.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha e Bella se viu presa na boca dele que estava vermelha, generosa e entreaberta.

"Fale."

Bella dessa vez fez uma pausa para considerar suas alternativas. Seu orgulho geralmente era retirado com trator, e como no momento não havia nenhum a vista, ela negou mais uma vez com a cabeça.

"Vamos novato... Confessa o que você fez. Vai me deixar fazer tudo o que eu quiser com você?"

Um pensamento muito... "Errado" surgiu na mente dela naquele momento, mas ela abanou a cabeça para afastá-lo e acabou que o general classificou aquilo como outro 'não'.

Ele então puxou os cabelos dela para trás em um rabo de cavalo mal feito e foi provocando Bella na carne do seu pescoço subindo até a orelha. Logo os dedos foram substituídos por seus dentes afiados que começaram a arranhar a pele de Bella, propositalmente.

Bella não controlou o gemido e seu corpo deslocou da cama enquanto ela arqueava as costas para trás. Mas o general pressionou ainda mais seu corpo contra o dela e ela voltou a deitar dessa vez sentindo uma grande pontada em seu baixo ventre.

Suas mãos procuraram por algum apoio e acabou que esse apoiou foram os ombros largos do homem. Queria dizer a ele para parar com aquilo... Para não torturá-la... Ou mesmo entrar em alguma discussão, mas não poderia. Não o deixaria vencer. Não importasse o que fizesse.

Uma mão do general ia descendo da lateral do pescoço dela e descendo até pausar no sutiã de Bella. O peito dela subia e descia no ritmo frenético da respiração e o general levou a boca até o lóbulo de sua orelha, mordendo com a ponta dos dentes e logo sugando.

Bella gemeu ao mesmo tempo em que a mão do general lentamente entrava pelo meio de seu peito, por baixo do tecido do sutiã.

Ela sentia o cheiro que provinha daquele homem. Aquele cheiro másculo, de homem, de macho, de militar misturado com o cheiro de creme para barbear.

Aquele cheiro era totalmente inebriante e ela aproveitou para expirá-lo quando o pescoço dele entrou em contato com seu rosto.

A mão do general então parou de repente no meio do sutiã e ele murmurou com a voz rouca e totalmente sexy ainda na sua orelha, fazendo com que seu hálito quente causasse arrepios em Bella.

"Fale."

Bella respirou mais fundo dessa vez ouvindo o pequeno ruído que aquilo proporcionava. Dessa vez o período foi mais longo, mas ela negou com a cabeça mais uma vez fechando os olhos minimamente para abri-los lentamente depois.

O general rosnou. "Teimosa."

Então Bella foi torturada quando a mão do general traçou caminhos na borda do sutiã, por cima, pelos lados sem realmente tocar seus seios e ter aquela fricção que ela já estava ansiando.

Ela arqueou seus seios na direção do corpo dele, mas o homem não os tocou como queria. Estava a provocando. Sabia.

E inferno! Ele era ótimo nessa matéria!

Se ela fosse sua professora, com certeza daria nota dez em todos os testes. Porque aquele general, com seus trinta anos, era o homem mais viril que conhecera.

Já tivera grande número de homens em sua vida. Homens de todos os tipos, sabores, cores, nações. Chegara a se envolver com mafiosos, criminosos, traficantes e até mesmo pessoas honestas... Mas aquele homem, AH, ele tinha um 'quê' que nenhum outro tinha.

Talvez porque fosse militar... Talvez fosse o seu estado bruto rústico, perigoso, violento, o seu passado que o fizesse diferente. Ele tinha um charme natural que não se equilibrava na matéria de educação, cavalheirismo, companheirismo ou gentileza. O charme dele era justamente por ser o macho alfa, por ser controlador, grosseiro, mal educado e enorme.

Então Bella se chutou mentalmente por nunca ter se envolvido com um militar antes, porque, definitivamente, eles eram os melhores.

Mas desconfiava que nenhum outro homem ficava tão bem fardado quanto o general Cullen.

Sua mente já xingava todas as gerações de todos os habitantes da Terra quando aquele homem continuava com o caminho de fogo em si. Suas mãos estavam em todo lugar, em suas pernas, em suas coxas, em sua barriga, em seus seios, pescoços.

"Fale..."

Bella respirou fundo dessa vez não tendo certeza do que era bom ou ruim. Sua intimidade praticamente se contorcia ansiando por um maior contato com aquele homem e tudo o que ela fez foi pressioná-lo contra ele.

Ouviu um rosnado baixo sendo proferido pelo homem e assistiu quando ele mudou de tática, pressionando com firmeza seu membro contra o corpo dela.

Bella encarou-o e ele a olhava com firmeza com aqueles olhos verdes que estavam escuros no momento.

"Diga o que você quer, novato..."

Bella chegou a abrir a boca, mas logo a fechou. Suas mãos nos ombros do homem passaram para a parte superior de suas costas apertando a camiseta regata que ele usava. Queria puxá-lo mais para si.

Uma mão que estava na cintura de Bella a ergueu um pouco da cama e o general fez com que ela sentisse ainda mais sua protuberante ereção. Bella gemeu e respirou com dificuldade enquanto fechava os olhos sentindo aquela sensação maravilhosa.

"Diga o que você quer..." Ele murmurou com a voz rouca e uma mão sua apertou a parte superior de sua coxa, logo quando acabava a bunda. Bella se arqueou em direção a ele e negou com a cabeça enquanto sua cabeça envergava para trás, no travesseiro.

Uma de suas mãos se fechou em torno do braço musculoso dele. Seus músculos eram grandes e bem definidos e uma veia protuberante saltava ali. Bella apertou-a e sentiu o general rosnar enquanto ele mais uma vez mordia o lóbulo de sua orelha.

"É só dizer..."

Você! Você! Você! Você! Bella gritou em sua mente querendo que de algum modo ele conseguisse entender. Por osmose, por leitura de pensamentos ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse acontecer.

Sim! Porra! Ela queria aquele homem! Ela não conseguia explicar porque sentia tanto essa necessidade... A maldita necessidade de ser necessário a alguém, e precisar que esse outro alguém igualmente necessitasse dela.

Aquilo deveria ter um nome... Um maldito nome!

"É só falar..." Ele sussurrou no pé de seu ouvido à medida que uma mão penetrava mais uma vez no tecido de sua calça e ficava terrivelmente perto da infiltradinha.

Foram interrompidos pelo barulho de alguém batendo na porta.

"Cullen! Evans!" Reconheceram a voz de McCarthy. Bella bufou, mas olhando para o general percebeu que ele estava ignorando.

"Não vamos sair daqui até você falar... Qualquer coisa, novato..."

Bella respirou fundo sabendo que talvez aquela fosse sua última chance. A última chance que em oito meses teria de não virar uma fodida filha de um pai. A última chance de não ferrar com sua vida e com tudo o que ela teria que fazer dali para frente.

Apontou com o queixo a porta, mas o general negou com a cabeça penetrando-a com o olhar.

"Quero mais é que se foda." Ele rosnou.

"EI! Alooooooooooou! Alguém aí dentro?"

Bella arfou. "É só você dizer... Novato... Diga-me o que você mais quer agora. O que você mais deseja... E você poderá sair... Não custa nada."

Tinha muitas coisas que Bella queria naquele momento.

Queria ganhar na loteria, queria ser mais alta, queria nunca ter perdido os pais e trabalhado na máfia. Queria nunca ter aceitado aquela missão, queria nunca ter conhecido o general Cullen, sobretudo, queria nunca ter que matá-lo.

Queria ser mais forte, queria ser menos orgulhosa e menos teimosa. Queria ter mais papas na língua e o poder de ver o futuro e as conseqüências de seus atos.

Queria poder mudar o passado e dar uma espiada no futuro. Queria ter nascido no lugar de qualquer outra pessoa que com vinte e quatros já tivesse um parceiro estável com promessas de um casamento feliz no futuro. Queria saber que seu futuro já estava definido, e não que dali alguns meses sua vida poderia mudar de cabeça para baixo.

Queria tantas coisas... A maioria impossível para si. Mas naquele momento, sentindo seu coração bater estranhamente acelerado por aquele homem excitante em sua frente, sentindo seu corpo inteiro ansiar por ele e desejar que nada do mundo fossem tão errado ou tão difícil, só um desejo assomava sua mente.

Por isso jogou todo o resto para o alto, simplesmente deixou que a porra rolasse, e mandou todo mundo se ferrar, porque naquele momento ela estava com o seu general, e como seu novato deveria obedecê-lo. Não importava mais o que os outros pensassem, o que os outros dissessem, ou se tinha alguém de plantão na porta pensando coisas maliciosas.

Porque aquele homem de olhos intensamente verdes em sua frente e com as malditas três estrelas no peito, estava ali por ela, só por ela. Era seu e de mais ninguém.

Por isso ela respirou fundo e encheu seu pulmão de ar. Olhando fundo nos olhos daquele homem, suspirou vendo seu reflexo neles e querendo que para sempre fosse daquele jeito.

"Beije-me."

Os olhos do general brilhavam com um brilho diferente ao encarar aquela mulher em sua frente. Olhou seu rosto que o encarava com firmeza e numa aceitação por algo. Ela estava aceitando algo, finalmente.

Então ela não precisou pedir duas vezes, pois logo as mãos do general partiam para sua nuca e puxavam a boca dela de encontro a sua. Mais uma vez.

"EU SEI QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO AÍ!"

Bella agarrou as costas do general puxando-o para si, para aumentar o contato entre eles, à medida que seus lábios ferozmente se encontravam com os dele.

A corrente elétrica pulsava e quase os fez morrer eletrocutados. Os corações batiam no mesmo ritmo em seus peitos e o general rosnou na boca dela à medida que ela gemia na boca dele e agarrava seus cabelos com força.

As mãos do general estavam em todo lugar do corpo dela e ela só sabia apertá-lo, cravar suas mãos em seu corpo definido, sentindo que ele era só dela, sentindo o gosto de sua língua e a maravilhosa sensação que era o beijo dos dois.

Fazia alguns dias desde o primeiro beijo e eles se odiaram naquele momento por terem demorado tanto para ter aquela sensação novamente. Bella ergueu as pernas e circundou-as no quadril do general aumentando a fricção entre eles.

Estavam desesperados mais uma vez. Talvez todas às vezes fossem assim.

Desesperados pelo outro. Só pelo outro.

"O que foi McCarthy?"  
"Eu estou chamando há horas os dois, Alice, mas eles não abrem a porta!"  
"Que situação filha de um pai!"

O general levou a mão até a cintura dela levantando-a para pressionar mais contra seu corpo. A outra estava espalmada em sua bochecha sentindo-a quente em suas mãos.

As línguas dos dois se movimentavam com violência, como se disputando uma guerra.

Bella levou as mãos até a nuca do homem puxando-o contra si, depois as guiou até seus cabelos mais uma vez, pois os adorava. Tanto por sua textura, tanto pelo som que o homem proferia quando eles eram apertados intensamente pelas mãos da mulher.

"Eu acho que deveríamos chamar uma ambulância filha de um pai!"  
"Para que ambulância?"  
"Vai que alguém sai dali de cadeira de rodas?"

Quando o ar foi necessário, eles se separaram o mínimo, mas o general não cessou os beijos, pois os rumou para o pescoço da mulher. Bella apertou suas costas puxando-as de encontro a ela e quando o general mordeu seu pescoço ela gemeu, abafando o som no pescoço do homem e também mordendo ali.

"Ouviram isso?"  
"Deve ter sido algum animal da fazenda."

"Fale novato... Fale..." Ele murmurou rouco em seu pescoço. Ele precisava da voz dela. Precisava de tudo que vinha dela.

"General..." Ela chamou por entre a respiração entrecortada, e aquilo foi o suficiente. O general adorava o tom como ela o chamava de 'general', como ela se referia a ele.

Então os lábios dos dois se encontraram de novo e os dois gemeram junto na boca um do outro sentindo aquela sensação como se a alma saísse do corpo e logo depois voltasse mergulhando.

Do lado de fora Alice trocou olhares com McCarthy, que olhou para Whitlock, que olhou para Alice.

"Estou com uma sensação de dejavú."

Alice limpou a garganta desconfortavelmente, e McCarthy começou a fazer círculos no chão.

"Eu acho que tem que arrombar." Whitlock exclamou dando de ombros.

Lá no ninho de amor, digo, no quarto dos dois o beijo foi diminuindo de ritmo. Os dois estavam mais calmos, respirando ainda ruidosamente, mas sentindo o gosto do outro com mais tranqüilidade.

Por fim, a boca dos dois se separou e os olhares dos dois se encontraram em um misto de sentimentos que parecia uma explosão nuclear.

O verde encontrou o castanho e Bella fechou os olhos praticamente ronronando com o prazer que o toque carinhoso do general em sua bochecha proporcionava. Ele acariciava sua bochecha com o polegar e Bella acariciava seus cabelos.

"Está vendo como eu posso fazer você falar?" Ele sussurrou com a voz rouca.

Bella abriu um sorriso fraco no rosto e murmurou: "É. Você realmente me mostrou que não se brinca com o grande general Cullen."

Ele rolou os olhos com um ar brincalhão no rosto e Bella se perdeu naquele momento mágico que eles estavam tendo.

Do lado de fora os três ainda estavam decidindo o que fazer:

"Concordo com Whitlock. Cullen estava muito nervoso antes de vir para cá, ele pode ter matado Evans!"

"Oh! Eu não gosto que ninguém morra! Morrer é tão filhodopaimente chato! Qual é a graça de morrer?"

"Então arrombe McCarthy." Alice disse nervosa torcendo as mãos uma nas outras.

McCarthy respirou fundo e preparou os braços, pronto para arrombar. Whitlock olhou apreensivo para a porta, e McCarthy tomou a distância necessária para ter a força precisa.

Então quando estava quase esbarrando na porta ela se abre de supetão e McCarthy acaba caindo dentro do quarto com tudo.

McCarthy se recuperou e olhou confuso para o general Cullen que estava na porta olhando-o com uma sobrancelha inquisitiva.

"Huh..." Limpou a garganta e procurou por Evans. Encontrou-a saindo do banheiro cantarolando uma música que ouvia em um fone de ouvido. Ao olhar para McCarthy no chão e os outros dois na porta franziu o cenho, tirou os fones, colocou a mão na cintura e proclamou.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

"É, huh..." Alice foi a primeira que disse alguma coisa. "Estávamos aqui fora e... Pensamos que..."

"Pensaram?" O general disse se fingindo de irritado com os braços cruzados no peito.

"Pensamos que..." McCarthy engoliu em seco enquanto se levantava do chão, totalmente sem graça.

"Pensamos que vocês estavam queimando o pau da barraca, pronto falei!" Jasper, o idiota, disse de supetão.

Todos olharam para ele assombrados e por fim Bella gargalhou. Todos os olhares então se voltaram para ela, e ela respirou fundo para dizer:

"Eu e o general Cullen?" Gargalhou mais. "Essa é boa! Ouviu essa, general?"

O general ainda de braços cruzados no peito fez um tsc tsc com a boca e abanou a cabeça, incrédulo.

"Francamente, um general, uma enfermeira e um novato achando essas coisas? Francamente! Eu e o novato?"

Alice não se deixava enganar por aqueles dois, mas estava terrivelmente sem graça pela situação. McCarthy igualmente e Whitlock, bem Whitlock estava olhando pela janela a vista que tinha para a fazenda, o que não tinha em seu quarto!

Poxa, no quarto dele não tinha nem janela, era um quadro retratando um estábulo só para ele não ficar depressivo com a situação.

"Bem... Eu só vim aqui falar sobre o que aconteceu, lá embaixo..." Lançou um olhar nervoso para Cullen. "Black."

Ele rosnou. "Depois eu falo com ele." O general não estava nem um pouco a fim de falar com Black, mas para acalmar os ânimos no momento falava isso. Na verdade há muito tempo ansiava por aquele momento, desde a história da câmera escondida no banheiro feminino. Mesmo a novata tendo inventado tudo para deixá-lo louco e querer que ela falasse desobedecendo a sua própria ordem, ele não estava ligando muito.

Não estava mais rígido como antes e acreditava que realmente estava virando alguma espécie de general boiola.

"Bem... E... Hoje vamos ter a festa ao redor da fogueira para nos despedirmos da fazenda. Não esqueçam."

Bella assentiu fingindo lixar as unhas e o general praticamente os empurrou para fora do quarto. Assim que ela se fechou, Bella perguntou:

"Agora eu posso falar o que eu quiser?"

O general fingiu que pensava e por fim suspirou, vencido. "Agora eu que ordeno pelo amor de Deus que você fale. Por que eu descobri que se tem uma coisa pior do que você falar, é justamente você quieto, novato."

No jantar Bella estava terrivelmente feliz. Quando perguntavam o motivo, ela desconversava e dizia que agora podia falar, finalmente.

Falava até um pouco mais que o normal, animada, mas logo desanimou um pouco ao saber que a estada na fazenda estava terminando. Já estavam no meio de Agosto e teriam que voltar para a NSA no dia seguinte.

Quem diria que ela gostaria tanto daquela estadia ali, huh?

Lançou um olhar para a mesa dos generais e se deparou com um par de olhos verdes a examinando discretamente. Ela retribuiu o olhar e deu um leve aceno de cabeça, com um sorriso discreto brincando nos lábios. Recebeu outro aceno e logo o general desviava o olhar conversando com alguém ao seu lado.

Ela virou seu próprio olhar para sua mesa e encarando seu prato, sorriu.

Mais tarde todos os novatos se reuniram ao redor de uma enorme fogueira.

Receberam espetos com Marshmallow e assaram no fogo enquanto conversavam animadamente sobre aquela semana que ali passaram.

Derek tocava violão ao relento e Bella ficou observando as estrelas brilharem no céu com uma nostalgia diferente.

Sabia que ao voltar para NSA às coisas não seriam tão mágicas como ali no meio da natureza estava o sendo e não pôde deixar de suspirar.

Procurou pelo general Cullen, mas ele não estava à vista. Por fim, discretamente se levantou da roda e ao som de "Knocking on Heaven's Door" que Derek tocava no violão procurou pelo homem.

Depois de um tempo encontrou-o encostado na cerca da arena olhando para o céu.

Era tão estranho ver aquele homem tão grande e com pose de militar olhando serenamente paras as estrelas. Olhando-o bem parecia bem absorvido em algum pensamento que o intrigava. Bella mordeu os lábios enquanto se aproximava e silenciosamente se encostou à cerca ao lado dele.

Bella sabia que ele já notara sua presença e permaneceu ao lado dele observando o céu por um tempo, por fim ouviu-o suspirar e ainda de olhos nas estrelas, murmurar:

"Promete-me uma coisa, novato?"

Bella franziu o cenho e lançou um olhar de esguelha para ele, mas ele não a olhava, só observava o céu.

"Depende." Brincou.

O general suspirou. "Promete que quando eu mandar você fazer algo, você vai fazer, sem pestanejar?"

Bella franziu o cenho e sorriu ironicamente. "Que tipo de promessa é essa?"

O general suspirou e então voltou seu olhar para ela.

"Prometa."

Bella mordeu os lábios. "Isso é ridículo."

"Prometa." Ele falou com bastante ênfase, a voz seca e autoritária. Os olhos dele penetraram nos olhos dela, como se vissem sua alma. Aquele olhar era o que Bella odiara desde o primeiro minuto que vira o general. Aquele que parecia que via sua alma, e sabia de tudo sobre ela.

Bella observou a fazenda ao redor deles, tentando nesse meio tempo concluir algo em sua mente sobre aquele assunto, mas nada conseguia vir à tona.

Por fim suspirou, vencida.

"Prometo."

"Bom." O general exclamou rude engolindo em seco e voltando a sua posição anterior, extremamente pensativo.

A noite se foi e no outro dia logo quando acordou, Bella teve que arrumar as malas e se ajeitar para a viagem. Acordou antes mesmo que o general e correu para fora da mansão o mais silenciosamente possível.

No caminho se recordou da noite anterior em que vira o envelope com os papéis oficiais em cima da mesinha do general. Como ele estava no banheiro, ela decidiu dar uma olhada para ver se havia ali alguma informação boa para ela. Mas o general acabou a flagrando e ele rosnou enquanto guardava os papéis a sete chaves.

"Isso é confidencial, novato." Grunhiu, mas então Bella se perguntou por que ele simplesmente havia deixado o papel ali, sendo que ele dividia o quarto com ela. Era totalmente estranho imaginar o general sendo relapso com alguma coisa. Justamente ele que parecia notar cada detalhe.

Bella voltou ao presente e prestou atenção ao caminho que percorria.

Precisava fazer algumas coisas antes de deixar a fazenda.

Primeiro passou no galinheiro. Como acordara antes mesmo que as galinhas, foi fácil conseguir usar de sua vantagem e pegar uma.

A bichinha começou a se esgoelar em suas mãos, mas ela foi firme entrando na mansão novamente e procurando o quarto de Whitlock.

Rolou os olhos ao ver que a porta do menino estava aberta. Era bem típico dele não fechá-la para ter privacidade ou com medo de que alguém entrasse no meio da noite.

Bella só conseguia ver o emaranhado de cabelos loiros no travesseiro, já que o menino estava todo coberto por cobertores, apesar de fazer um tempo fresco na fazenda.

O ritmo calmo da respiração do menino e o barulho seco dos sapatos de Bella batendo no assoalho foram à trilha sonora nos próximos segundos.

A galinha cocoricou em seu colo e ela fez um "shiu" baixinho para o animal. Então levou a galinha até a cama de Whitlock e largou-a e logo correu para a porta para a bichinha não correr em direção a ela.

Do lado de fora sorriu rolando os olhos e saiu da mansão novamente.

A segunda coisa era bem mais importante e suas mãos chegavam a coçar ante a necessidade de fazer aquilo.

Olhou os estábulos ao longe e vistoriou-o. Encontrou os cavalos ainda dormindo e nenhum sinal de Kate. Sabia que a ruiva acordava antes de qualquer outro funcionário, e que estaria indo naquela direção dali uns dez minutos.

Por isso se escondeu atrás de um trator que estava estacionado de frente para o chiqueiro e esperou que a ruiva seguisse seu caminho.

Quinze minutos depois, a vaca estava caminhando por lá e Bella correu em direção a ela.

"Bom dia Kate." Sorriu.

A mulher olhou-a e bufou. "Você ainda não foi embora, infeliz? Ninguém te quer aqui, chispa!"

"Claro que já vou embora... Mas antes preciso fazer uma coisinha." Sorriu quase que angelicamente que aos olhos de qualquer um seria mais um sorriso maquiavélico.

"Mas o quê...?" Mas antes que sequer pudesse continuar a frase, Bella já estava a empurrando em direção ao chiqueiro onde a jogou com força.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAARGH!" Ela berrou quando foi lançada contra a lama e os porcos começaram a guinchar ao redor dela. A lavagem do dia anterior ainda estava lá e Kate se levantou – já que caíra de cara no chiqueiro – cuspindo lama e vegetais.

Bella gargalhou: "Está vendo o que se leva quando não brinca com gente de seu tamanho?"

"SUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LOUCA!" Gritou com o rosto todo sujo de lama.

Bella gargalhou e correu de volta a mansão. No quarto encontrou o general Cullen se vestindo e quando ele olhou para ela, colocou uma mão na testa como se preparando para alguma desgraça e olhou para Bella desaprovador.

"Novato, quando você ri assim é porque você aprontou merda."

"Eu não fiz nada. Juro." Ela disse ainda rindo enquanto pegava sua mala e ia arrastando para a porta.

O general rolou os olhos e colocou as mãos nos quadris enquanto olhava com desaprovação para ela:

"Sabe novato, seria interessante se no ano que vem a NSA pudesse voltar á fazenda. O Exército não consegue mais devido ao mau comportamento de um dos aspirantes..."

Bella rolou os olhos: "Você sabe que eu não represento perigo algum!"

O general olhou penetrante para ela por um minuto, bufou, desviou o olhar novamente para suas malas e grunhiu como para si mesmo:

"Eu que o diga."

Meia hora depois todos estavam na sala principal se despedindo dos funcionários da fazenda.

"Você tinha que ver Derek! A galinha me ama tanto que ela decidiu entrar no meu quarto! E eu consegui pegar ela, poxa, acho que aquele negócio do seqüestro dos ovos realmente funcionou! Ai eu pedi pro Arthur para eu levar a galinha para a NSA, e ele deixou, só que aí o general Cullen olhou pra mim com aquele olhar de mau e eu não pude levar!"

"Tá, tá, Whitlock. Já contou isso umas dez vezes só hoje."

"Ano que vem também está aberto para a NSA!" Arthur disse enquanto dava um abraço no general Cullen daqueles que se estapeiam as costas do outro. Está certo que o general quase afundava a pessoa com esses tapinhas, mas estava valendo.

Bella olhou culpada para Jacob que estava com o olho roxo e uma compressa de gelo no queixo. Sabia que seria difícil se aproximar dele com o general Cullen obtendo tamanha raiva dele. E o pior, era que precisava se aproximar dele.

"Cuida bem de Thunder." O general avisou para o outro funcionário que cuidava dos estábulos além de Kate, já que esta última estava em seu quarto se recusando a sair até que os malditos novatos da NSA partissem.

O funcionário riu. "Bem... Acho que ele está muito bem cuidado."

"Do que você está falando?" O general perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

"É melhor vocês verem." Então todos foram até os estábulos e Bella abriu a boca em choque ao ver a cena que se seguia.

Thunder e Whisky estavam enroscados um no outro no chão, e bem... Bella não entendia muito bem de acasalamento de cavalos...

"Eles estavam nos enganando esse tempo todo." O funcionário disse brincalhão. "Ontem quando fizemos os testes rotineiros nos cavalos, descobrimos que Whisky está grávida."

"GRÁVIDA?" O general e Bella perguntaram juntos, assombrados.

"Pois é... Parece que mesmo antes de vocês chegarem, eles já tinham se envolvido... Não me perguntem como Thunder conseguiu sair do separado."

Bella ainda estava incrédula. "Whisky... Não acredito..."

O general abanou a cabeça, incrédulo. "Thunder então nos enganava."

"Mas que cavalos safadinhos filhos de um pai!"

"Eu não vou entrar nesse ônibus! Não vou! Eu já disse... Passo mal! Eu vou vomitar! E Whitlock não cala a boca um segundo!" Bella esperneou.

"Evans, vai com o general Cullen então... Você veio com ele mesmo." McCarthy palpitou.

O general rosnou. Estava com seus óculos escuros e os braços cruzados no peito, vistoriando a entrada dos novatos no ônibus.

"Não nasci para ser motorista de novato frescurinha, não!"

McCarthy rolou os olhos. "Qual é, Cullen. Larga de besteira, mas vê se dessa vez não demorem duas horas para chegar na NSA, ok?"

O general rosnou e McCarthy correu de qualquer coisa que o generalíssimo pudesse jogar nele.

"Entra no carro." O general apontou para o Rolls Royce oficial. Bella colocou a mão na cintura e encarou-o.

"Pois saiba que são motivos maiores do que eu que me fazem entrar em um mesmo carro que você, novamente."

O homem rolou os olhos enquanto a empurrava até sua porta. "Tá, tá, que seja."

A viagem de quase seis horas continuou e Bella mais uma vez provocou o general fazendo ligações com as palavras das palavras cruzadas com sua pessoa. Reparou novamente nas camisinhas no porta luvas e brincou com o general que ele estava ficando fraco, já que não usara nenhuma.

Então o general lançou um olhar sombrio para ela:

"Quando eu resolver as usar, você não vai gostar de saber o que eu vou fazer, novato."

Depois dessa, Bella engoliu em seco e ficou olhando a paisagem pela janela.

A cada quilômetro percorrido sentia um frio maior na barriga. Sabia que algo a esperava naqueles um pouco mais de três meses, e pressentia que não seria fácil.

Como nada na porra de vida que ela tinha.

Por fim chegaram a Ford G. Meade, Maryland e ao longe já avistavam o ostentoso prédio da NSA. Analisou mais uma vez aquele prédio chique incrustado de vidros escuros que refletiam a luz do sol, deixando um efeito estranho.

Reparou nos inúmeros carros que tinham no estacionamento de funcionários e do batalhão que trabalhava no órgão de segurança nacional dos EUA.

Reparou no caminho que o general fazia até outra área da NSA, menos ostentosa, onde acontecia o treinamento de novos membros.

Suspirou ao ver aquele prédio que até esquecera por alguns dias. Fincou no lugar, pois não queria sair do carro quando o general passou pela guarita e já podiam sair.

"Vamos novato." Ele chamou-a, mas Bella estava estática em seu lugar. Sentia que a partir do momento que pisasse em solos oficiais, toda a magia e lembranças da fazenda se dissipariam.

O general analisou aquela mulher ao seu lado. Ela parecia com medo de algo... Seus olhos estavam um pouco arregalados e sua boca estava ligeiramente seca enquanto seu olhar não despregava do prédio.

Não gostava de vê-la assim, e ele desejou naquele momento de alguma forma... Confortá-la.

Quando este pensamento assumiu sua mente ele jogou as sete pragas do Egito sobre si mesmo. Estava tão estranho... Não mais se reconhecia como o general duro, insensível, coração de pedra. Na verdade, não se importava com o resto do mundo, mas esse resto do mundo ganhara uma exceção: O seu novato.

Nunca ligara para os sentimentos de ninguém, emoções, mágoas ou histórias de vida. Principalmente de mulheres que sempre via como um objeto para suprir suas necessidades. Não passavam de seres inferiores a si, e pronto.

Mas ela fizera sua cabeça mudar... Ele se submetia a ela, ele não se sentia mais o grande perto dela, ele se sentia pequeno e submisso ao invés de dominante. Talvez isso demonstrasse porque sempre ele tentava dominar a situação, ter o controle de tudo. Mas a novata fazia com que todo seu controle virasse pó.

E naquele momento ao vê-la alquebrada ao seu lado, desejou poder ser o alicerce de sua casa. Desejou ajudar a segurar as colunas de sua construção. Desejou fazer parte dela... Parte importante.

Bella ainda estava estática quando ouviu o general bufar e soltar o cinto com um clique metálico. Logo ele soltou o cinto dela e ela sentiu o corpo quente dele, que tanto gostava e a corrente elétrica que ele irradiava, perto de si.

O general olhou para fora do carro procurando por alguém, apesar do vidro fumê. Não vendo ninguém, se virou para a mulher e com os dedos em seu queixo fê-la olhar para ele.

Bella olhou para aquelas enormes esmeraldas com os olhos consternados. Sua razão lhe dizia para se recompor e mostrar a fachada dura de sempre, mas sua emoção estava se sobressaindo sobre todo o resto.

Depois, ela não soube explicar o que a levou a diminuir tanto suas barreiras com alguém que, por via das dúvidas, era seu principal inimigo, mas ela o fez:

"Estou com medo..." Murmurou em um fiapo de voz. Mas o general o entendeu.

O homem suspirou e olhou novamente para fora do carro. Então lentamente, nunca deixando o olhar da mulher, aproximou seu rosto do dela. Bella tomou uma lufada de ar pela boca e o hálito dela e o do general se misturaram devido à proximidade. Eles respiraram fundo o cheiro um do outro, sem nunca desviarem o olhar, que queimava.

Então um dedo do general subiu para os lábios de Bella e acariciou-os. Bella fechou os olhos e abriu-os lentamente depois. O general então suspirou e paulatinamente encostou seus lábios nos dela, em um beijo até... Doce.

Ele simplesmente quis beijá-la, quis sentir o seu gosto novamente em sua boca, e assim o fez. Sabia que algo preocupante se passava pela mente daquela mulher e lutando contra todas as razões e divergências ele fez o que queria e pronto.

Bella fechou os olhos se deixando levar por aquela maravilhosa sensação. O general estava nem um pouco se ligando para o mundo naquele momento. Afinal, ele era o general ali, porra!

Ele respirou fundo e separou-se dela, hesitante. Bella abriu os olhos lentamente e encontrou seu olhar sobre o dela.

"Não se esqueça que seu principal perigo é eu, novato."

Bella então bufou ironicamente e acabou sorrindo. Tanto direta quanto indiretamente ele era sim o perigo de tudo para ela. Ele era a causa e a conseqüência de tudo o que aconteceria nos próximos meses.

Que perfeito!

Por fim suspirou e desceu do carro. O general também o fez e assim que entrou em contato com o solo oficial pareceu encarnar a postura de generalíssimo que sempre tivera. Não olhou mais para a novata, fingiu que na verdade nem sabia quem era, mas em sua mente todos seus pensamentos se voltavam para ela.

Bella olhou para o prédio em sua frente. O prédio que virara sua morada nos últimos oito meses, mas nunca seu lar. Ela não tinha um lar há muito, muito tempo, e duvidava que um dia pudesse o ter.

"Bem-vinda de volta á NSA, Bella." Murmurou para si mesma enquanto respirava fundo e apertava o passo em direção ao prédio, futuro cenário de vários dos momentos mais difíceis de toda sua vida.

A Infiltrada - Aniversário em Território Inimigo

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 31,Fanfics

Itália.

Os dois homens ali reunidos olharam para o pôster da máfia russa todo caricaturado com cenas obscenas feitas em sua maioria pelo terceiro homem que não estava presente.

Suspirando, Caius olhou para Argos, seu cachorro e fiel escudeiro, perto da porta de acesso á sala onde se encontravam, vistoriando o movimento. Se alguém se aproximasse, ele latiria. Caius suspirou e batucou as mãos calosas na tampa da mesa. Acabou criando uma seqüência de movimentos e formou uma pequena melodia que lembrava alguma tragédia grega.

"Pare com isso, Caius." O outro homem, Aro, disse estressado não agüentando mais descansar a cabeça na mão, e mudando de posição. Acabou que esta posição foi intensamente rígida e ele por fim olhou para o sócio com raiva. "Sabe, é tudo culpa sua, por Dio!"

Caius estava tão cansado que nem tinha forças para replicar. Sentia-se extremamente fatigado com os últimos acontecimentos, onde tudo o que parecia tão perfeito, se tornara instável. Onde tudo que era certo, se tornara quase improvável.

Havia vários motivos que colaboravam para isso, mas Aro, seu carma, insistia em lhe dizer que ele causara o pior de todos.

A morte de Marcus Volturi.

"Já falamos disso." Embargou com a voz seca, aproveitou e limpou minimamente a garganta enquanto com o canto do olho vistoriava o comportamento de Argos.

"Mas io acho que deveríamos falar mais!" Aro retrucou. Ele parecia ter envelhecido vinte anos nos últimos meses, dois terços da idade só nos últimos dias, estava bem mais amadurecido e brincadeiras estavam totalmente à parte. Sentia que o seu estava na reta, e quando envolvia a equação "eu" na conta, o assunto passava a ser sério. "Precisamos saber o que vamos fazer daqui para frente e..."

"Non acredito que ele tenha morrido." Caius cortou, não acreditando muito naquilo.

Apesar dos bandidos que deviam favores à máfia terem levado um corpo carburado, com supostamente as características de Marcus para Caius ver em um lugar secreto perto de Verona, ele não conseguia engolir que aquele homem tão pretensioso, que se achava o máximo, o mais bonito italiano tivesse morrido tão... Facilmente.

Dio! Tão facilmente não!

Na primeira tentativa com os atiradores eles acabaram o perdendo de vista, mas depois descobriram a localização dele descansando em um casebre no meio do nada, e botaram fogo.

Trouxeram seu corpo e de mais ninguém o que comprovava em termos que Marcus estava sozinho. Mas os Volturi tiveram acesso a uma informação vinda da máfia Russa de que dois de seus agentes haviam cessado contato e eles estavam trabalhando na missão Volturi.

Schifezza! Xingou mentalmente Caius ao sentir as fortes dores de cabeça novamente.

"Non essere ridúculo! Avete visto o corpo! Eles garantiram que era dele, e porque Marcus se estivesse vivo, não voltaria para noi?"

"Perché tentamos matá-lo?" Caius retrucou com ironia.

Aro rolou os olhos. "Ele non tinha consciência disso poderia pensar que os ataques vinham de qualquer lugar, menos de seus sócios! E outra: Sapete que io fui contra."

Caius sabia que as respostas para suas perguntas estavam embutidas em alguma coisa na fala de Aro, mas por mais que pensasse não conseguia codificá-la.

"Tá, tá... Non importa agora de quem é a culpa ou não! Ma precisamos cuidar dos outros problemi, antes que eles se tornem realmente complicações."

Aro bufou e se espreguiçou na cadeira. "Sì, Isabella. Eles passaram um tempo em uma fazenda a cerca de um mês e ela voltou; io acho que essa está no caminho. Acredito que já descobri qual é a tática dela."

"Mandou tudo o que io pedi?"

"Jane mandou." Aro rolou os olhos. "Essa ainda não engoliu a história de Isabella ser mandada para uma missão, e não ela."

Caius bufou. "Essa que estraga com o maldito carregamento do ano passado, põe a culpa na Swan, e ainda quer o direito de entrar em uma missão? Pezzi di me!"

Aro analisou o olhar do sócio, com seriedade. "Io sei por que tu non a mandou, Caius, não seja cínico. Ela é sua amante."

Caius bufou e esfregou as mãos nos olhos: "Essa é só uma putinha que dorme com todos. Ela também pensa que io non sei que ela sai com Felix? É incrível como eles pensam que fazem as coisas sem o nosso conhecimento!"

"E também sei por que tu mandaste Swan ao invés de Jane."

Caius persistiu o olhar do sócio com tédio. "Está dando uma de psicólogo Aro?"

O outro continuou com seriedade enquanto falava: "Tu non se importa com essa. Sabia desde o início que nunca houve um infiltrado na NSA. Acreditava que essa não conseguiria e acabaria morrendo tentando... Tu nem tão pouco se importava com ela para levá-la a isso."

O outro bufou. "Isso é o que agora, huh? Psicologia barata? E o que importa se io pouco me lixo para a filha dos Swan? Ela é talentosa, sì, faz o trabalho bem feito, admito que sì, mas ela é uma Swan e deveria ter morrido com os pais!" Bufou e desviou o olhar para Argos que ainda não havia latido. "Ok! Se estamos nessa merda mesmo, confesso que não queria abrir mão de uma foda gostosa no fim de noite com Jane, ma agora essa também virou carta fora do baralho, assim como Isabella uma vez virou."

"E então, vai livrar-se também da ex-amante e mandá-la para uma missão quase impossível?"

Caius levou as mãos ao queixo e pensativo por alguns segundos, deu de ombros e sorriu: "Já tenho em mente o fim dela, o irmão é bom para nós, mas se esse se meter, vai junto também."

"E agora que Isabella talvez consiga essa missão?"

Caius pensou e olhou sem expressão e sentimento algum para o sócio: "Se ela conseguir colocamos a mão na grana do comprador da droga e depois..." Ele umedeceu os lábios e riu sem humor. "Bem, Marcus que adoraria fazer questo!"

Aro arqueou uma sobrancelha, inquisitivo. Caius então explicou, ainda brincalhão:

"Marcus adoraria dar cabo nela depois de uma notte com Swan, ele sempre quis transar com ela, mas ela era esperta." Deu de ombros não se importando muito com a memória que tinha da mulher. "Ma agora, sem Marcus, temos que arranjar outro jeito para que a filha de Charlie e Renne Swan vá para o mesmo caminho que eles, que com certeza, meu caro amico e sócio, è in inferno."

-

NSA. Forte G. Meade. Maryland. EUA.

Enquanto Bella se distraia seguindo o tiquetaquear do relógio, sua mente começava a fazer divagações pelo seu passado.

Seus pais foram deixados de lado, pois sempre suas lembranças lhe causavam não tristeza ou vontade de mandar o mundo ir se foder, mas um estado de entorpecimento que ela definitivamente não gostava, embora muitas vezes fosse inevitável.

Lembrou-se mais precisamente do ano anterior em que o navio pesqueiro que estava embutido de heroína havia sido pego pelas autoridades depois de um erro de cálculo no peso do carregamento de peixes e de algumas notas fiscais. Havia mais outros detalhes, que o departamento de análise britânico conseguira distinguir com intensa clareza. Fora tão nítido quanto um contador que coloca que a renda anual de um restaurante é de um milhão quando na verdade não passava de cem mil.

Desconfiados, as autoridades interceptaram o navio no meio do mar e descobriram a droga escondida perto do casco. Bella estava vitoriosa quando olhou no porto a plaquinha que informava que o navio havia partido. Queria logo voltar para a Itália e ser agraciada pelos outros mafiosos, mas cerca de duas horas depois tudo mudou quando o navio voltava a atracar no porto, com um barco oficial do lado.

Logo descobriram que era carregamento dos Volturi. Bella tinha certeza que havia feito todas as contas de maneira correta que burlavam muito bem qualquer análise de carregamento e depósito que o sistema pudesse fazer. Durante semanas estudara e pesquisara os fatos e conseguira criar dados perfeitos, e isso se dava ao fato de ficar extremamente desconfiada de que não fora realmente ELA quem errara. Acreditava que alguém havia trapaceado, e tinha suas suspeitas sobre quem, mas na máfia nada funcionava na base da justiça, então ela permaneceu quieta e resolveu alguns assuntos pendentes por baixo dos panos.

Então a culpa do carregamento ter sido apreendido foi toda dela, e todos os membros da máfia começaram a rir em suas costas pelo fracasso. Até que alguns meses depois os Volturi lhe chamaram em sua sala e lhe deram aquela missão que estava se encaminhando para o fim.

Ficara surpresa, se lembrava bem daquele dia – fora o dia em que vira o general Cullen pela primeira vez na foto – mas o entusiasmo de sentir de novo a adrenalina de uma nova missão, de respirar outro ar e mudar de rumo a haviam intoxicado de tal maneira que todo o resto foi pro espaço.

Batucou os dedos na cadeira de madeira que estava sentada e suspirou se lembrando dos motivos pela pequena recordação. Grunhiu internamente e sentiu certo pânico crescer dentro de si ao lembrar mais uma vez que dia era aquele.

Com essa recordação igualmente recordou-se de Jane. Havia só uma palavra que a definia, e muito bem:

Invejosa.

Bella não se lembrava de como tudo acontecera, mas acreditava que o fato de Bella ter pais e Jane ter sido abandonada com o irmão em um orfanato fora o início de tudo.

Ela, Alec e Jane faziam parte de uma geração diferente na máfia. Eram adolescentes, praticamente crianças que haviam crescido nas estruturas mafiosas, aprendendo com os melhores a serem inescrupulosos, criminosos, e sagazes na arte do submundo.  
Talvez esse fato pudesse ter contribuído para uma boa convivência entre eles, mas não fora bem assim. Alec era até pacífico, mas sendo irmão de Jane, embarcava para seu lado nas discussões.

Jane sempre quisera o que Bella tivera.

Desde roupas, acessórios, até modos de falar, missões, e principalmente, homens.  
Quando Bella se envolvera com Caius, se tornando sua amante casual e logo o relacionamento deles acabou – quando o homem simplesmente não a procurou mais – soubera dias depois que Jane era sua nova amante.

Quando se envolvera com Felix, sabia que Jane – que nunca havia sequer olhado com outros olhos para o mafioso – começara a provocá-lo com gestos e roupas sensuais. Como Bella nunca fora possessiva a cerca de homem deixou meio de lado, mas desconfiava que talvez Jane agora fosse amante de Felix.

Ao recordar de Felix lembrou-se de alguns meses atrás quando ele aparecera na floresta da NSA e tentara matá-la. Se agora Bella estava viva era graças ao general Cullen que aparecera na hora e entrara em uma briga feia com Felix. Naquele momento então, ela percebeu que talvez Jane e Felix estivessem juntos e Jane mandara Felix até a NSA.

Não sabia até que ponto Felix caíra nas garras de Jane, mas pelo menos o suficiente para atender a um pedido sério seu.

Mas naquele momento a revelação não foi bombástica como teria sido em outras ocasiões, ela sentiu como se no fundo já soubesse daquilo.

Passou as mãos lentamente pelos cabelos e observou mais uma vez o relógio. Sete horas da manhã.

Faltavam mais dezessete horas para que aquele dia terminasse, e aí a pressão e tensão daquele dia passariam. Ou pelo menos, era o que ela achava.

"Ei Claire." Ela se virou na origem do som e deu de cara com um sorriso enorme emoldurando enormes e branquíssimos dentes. O homem moreno era o tipo de cara que Bella não se interessaria, mas naquele momento ela simplesmente sorriu de volta, com o máximo de "felicidade" que poderia arranjar, já que seu interior estava um caco.

"Senhor Black." Ela se levantou e prostrou continência. Ele retrucou com um rolar de olhos.

"Pelo Santo, já passamos por essa fase. Não sou general ou coisa assim..."

"Mas é igualmente respeitado." Bella disse dando de ombros.

O homem rolou os olhos e bufou passando os braços pelos ombros de Bella e a incitando a caminhar ao seu lado. No percurso ele falava com a cabeça virada em sua direção e sua boca quase tocando o nariz da mulher. Bella estava extremamente desconfortável, lutava contra si mesma para não ficar tão rígida como pedra ao lado do homem, mas mesmo assim ela estava. Não era algo que ela pudesse controlar.

A lateral de seu corpo que se chocava contra a dele protestava, pois não sentia nenhuma maldita corrente elétrica. Nem mesmo Bella sentia aquele calor, aquela chama que parecia colocar em brasa cada pontinho de seu ser. Nem mesmo conseguia sentir um corpo cheio de músculos definidos, enorme, viril, másculo, com aquele jeito arrogante e violento, mesmo Jacob sendo um homem que não se jogasse fora.

"Você sabe que aqui ninguém respeita os "Nerds" da sala de controle. Quem manda mesmo são os militares..." Ele fez uma careta e continuou a falar em tom de segredo, sussurrando. "Mas quem faz alguma coisa aqui? Somos nós! Quem descobre as porras que acontece pelo mundo ou interceptamos as ligações do povo do senado e descobrimos quem está traindo quem? Somos nós!"

"Você não está falando alto demais, Jacob?"

Ele rolou os olhos: "Estão todos preocupados com a porra da tentativa de fuga do Supermax Florence." *

Bella mordeu os lábios e perguntou como quem não quer nada: "Já há uma previsão para quando eles voltam?"

Black olhou para Bella com a testa ligeiramente franzida: "Por que a pergunta? Está querendo que aquele bando de militar metido a musculoso volte?"

O único militar metido a musculoso que Bella queria que voltasse era o general Cullen.

Fazia duas semanas que não o via, e finalmente o vira em ação e notara por que ele era hoje o generalíssimo da organização de segurança nacional.

Deixando as divergências de lado, o cara era foda.

AI CULTURA:  
*Supermax é uma abreviação americana de Super Maximum Security. Supermax Florence ou Prisão Federal Florence, no Colorado, também conhecida como Alcatraz of the Rockies (Alcatraz das Montanhas Rochosas), é uma penitenciária de alta segurança que abriga os presos mais problemáticos do país, como os terroristas envolvidos no 11 de setembro. Além das câmeras, das portas com controle remoto e da falta de contato com o mundo exterior (inclusive físico, já que vidros separam os presos de qualquer visitante), há microfones por todos os cantos. No caso dos terroristas, até conversas com advogados são ouvidas pelos policiais.

O alarme soou e os Nerds – como eram chamados os cientistas e observadores da NSA – passaram as informações que captaram através do aparelho interno de vigilância do presídio. Seria ilegal, se não tivesse se tratando da NSA. Não existia privacidade no mundo em que existisse NSA. No fim, concluíram que rolava a maior sujeira em um dos presídios mais famosos do mundo, e um dos envolvidos com o crime de 11 de Setembro planejava colocar um robô em seu lugar em uma missão arriscada.

Qualquer pessoa que não estava envolvida a esses meios ficaria meio chocada e certamente desconfiaria da veracidade da afirmação. Mas era fato que a Yakuza*², diferente das outras máfias, trabalhava com alta tecnologia e disponibilizava robôs com pele humana. Eles conseguiam robôs com as formas dos rostos, trejeitos, e com a organização certa conseguiam fazer o robô ser quase gente.

Os testes ainda estavam sendo feitos, mas era conhecido que um membro colocara seu robô no lugar, e várias pessoas se dirigiam a ele como se realmente fosse real. Apesar da era tecnológica trazer grandes inovações, chegar com a idéia de um robô parecendo humano, lembrando bem o filme AI – Inteligência Artificial -, era no mínimo um pouco absurdo. Mas por baixo dos panos aconteciam muitas coisas, agora até chegar até a sociedade... Bem, talvez nunca chegasse.

Bella usava como exemplo a Disneylândia. Havia os simuladores do futuro com tecnologias moderníssimas, que se você for lá, achará que nunca irá se tornar realidade. Mais dali vinte anos, de repente, lá está. Há vinte anos os simuladores mostravam à assombrosa vídeo conferência, e hoje? Já a temos.

Só que a NSA descobrira a tempo, e os seus homens mais importantes estavam no Colorado investigando, averiguando dados e claro, torcendo o pano e retirando a água suja dali. Era algo quase histórico. O homem não conseguira fugir, mas se ele conseguira os contatos com a máfia japonesa de dentro do presídio, já era algo extremamente intrigante.

*² Máfia Japonesa.

Então quando as informações chegaram simplesmente o generalíssimo acionou todos os homens já formados pela NSA. Com a pose autoritária e o olhar frio explicou a situação e armou uma estratégia amplamente vigorosa em questão de minutos.

Soubera sobre o assunto vinte minutos antes, e vinte depois já estava ordenando o que cada um tinha que fazer e como fazer.

Bella admirou-o de uma janela da sala de almoço, sentindo um comichão por querer ir também naquela missão. Então se lembrou que estava sim em uma missão e que tinha que trabalhar é nela e não se preocupar com o que ocorria com a porra dos EUA.

Jasper que estava ao seu lado no momento, praticamente babando e olhando abobadamente para o general, suspirou:

"Quando eu crescer, eu quero ser um general filho de um pai como ele."

Bella fez uma careta e olhou torto para o menino que suspirou encostando o queixo nas mãos.

Então a NSA foi invadida por aeroplanos de última geração para levarem os homens até o Colorado e Bella assistiu, divertida, o general Cullen – com toda a impassibilidade e palavras afiadas – mandar o sargento do Exército ir se foder. Claro que não foi algo explícito, mas a partir do momento que o cara chega à NSA e diz que o caso é dele, o general simplesmente o cortou deixando-o no taxo.

Antes de ir, o general devidamente fardado ajustou as três estrelas no peito e o quepe e seu olhar se encontrou com o de Bella ainda encostada na janela. Bella sentiu seu coração disparar, pois mesmo na distância entre eles, ela conseguia ver seus olhos verdes ligeiramente estreitados a perfurando e analisando como um radar.

Alguém o chamou e ele, com um último profundo olhar, se virou dando-lhe as costas largas e musculosas e entrando no helicóptero.

Aproveitou as duas semanas para progredir na missão e a única coisa que faltava era Jacob. Logo depois da fazenda, Bella chegou nele como quem não quer nada e perguntou por que do olho roxo. O homem bufou e contou como o general Cullen era pirado, e Bella agradeceu por ninguém ter concluído que o motivo por ele ter batido em Jacob era ela.

Lidar com Jacob quando o general estava na NSA era a pior coisa. Parecia que ele sempre aparecia quando Bella se aproximava do chefe de controle marítimo, era realmente impressionante. Bella não o vira muito, exceto em todas as vezes que se aproximava do moreno... Os treinamentos continuavam puxados e parecia que ele sempre estava ocupado com algo, mas sua farda e três estrelas continuavam lá, como sempre.

"Ei, Claire!" Bella acordou de suas divagações e olhou para Jacob que agora estava em sua frente. Sorriu sem graça e esfregou os olhos com o ar cansado.

"Desculpe, Jacob, eu..." Deu de ombros não conseguindo continuar a fala.

"Eu sei, eu sei..." Ele sorriu colocando as duas mãos ao redor de seu rosto e apertando. A boca de Bella virou um biquinho e ela controlou o ímpeto de descer o remo na cara de Black. "Faltam três meses para a 'formatura', por Deus, eu ainda me lembro da minha. Coisas pomposas, pais chorosos, medalhas, honrarias, discursos intermináveis e blábláblá..."

"É." Bella concordou. Estava preocupada sim com o que aconteceria dali três meses, mas não precisamente com o fim do período da NSA, mas sim do período da missão e talvez de sua própria vida.

Então Jacob largou seu rosto e sorriu brilhantemente.

"Tenho um presente para você." O coração de Bella parou por um segundo. Sentiu preocupação, surpresa, choque, tudo junto e misturado.

"P-por quê?"

O homem sorriu e terminou sua frase, aliviando Bella e fazendo-a se sentir uma anta ao quadrado. "Você sempre mostrou curiosidade para saber mais do meu trabalho. E como nessa missão do Supemax não precisarão de controle marítimo... Voilá!"

Bella piscou os olhos surpresa com a cena que via. Seu coração bateu acelerado e a adrenalina correu forte em suas veias. Seus olhos dilataram junto com suas narinas, que como um cão farejador, se deliciava com o cheiro do alvo.

Sua boca foi se abrindo em um leve sorriso à medida que analisava as máquinas de última geração, mapas, globo esféricos, cartilhas marítimas, e muita... Muita informação.

Jacob observava a mulher pelo canto do olho, com o peito estufado e levemente orgulhoso pela reação que causara na mulher, porque definitivamente a sala de controle marítimo era impressionante.

"O que é isso?" Bella perguntou minutos depois quando já estava analisando tudo ao seu redor com os olhos de águia.

"É um GPS marítimo, consegue identificar tudo que está no mar em uma profundidade de 1.000 m."

"Oh!" Bella deixou escapar. Passou o dedo indicador pela máquina e sorriu curiosa para Jacob. "E como funciona?"

Jacob parecia terrivelmente feliz por ter a oportunidade de explicar seu trabalho para alguém, então sorriu: "Há vários dispositivos espalhados pelos cinco oceanos. São a prova de água, fogo, e bem, olhe um exemplo..." Jacob então abriu uma gaveta metálica e retirou um objeto que parecia uma granada. Era totalmente preto e um pouco menor que uma granada comum. Ele colocou na mão e começou a sinalizar para suas partes enquanto explicava. "Está vendo essas espécies de poros aqui na parte inferior? Lá dentro do dispositivo tem um gás que é liberado a cada período de horas. É um gás que espanta qualquer ser vivo em um raio de três metros... É como se o gás fosse uma bolha isolante em volta do objeto, retirando qualquer possibilidade deles serem devorados por algum animal marinho."

"Mas e esse gás não acaba?"

"Acaba." Ele voltou a guardar o objeto na gaveta, com cuidado. "Dura cerca de um ano, então todos os anos tem que trocá-los."

"E..." Bella mordeu os lábios e desviou o olhar para um enorme painel que trazia a imagem de um iceberg. "Eles, através da câmera que você comentou antes, e do radar conseguem ver tudo o que passa por eles e mandar para o controle? Eles só vão parar quando forem trocados?"

Jacob desviou o olhar minimamente e Bella percebeu que ele estava um pouco desconfortável. Ele levou as mãos até o colarinho e afrouxou enquanto engolia em seco e mudava o peso de um pé para outro. "Ouça, não me leve a mal, mas não é muito aconselhável eu ficar fornecendo muitas informações sobre nossos métodos de..."

"Ei!" Bella então sorriu minimamente enquanto se aproximava de Jacob cautelosamente e com o olhar um tanto irônico. "Você pode confiar em mim, não é como se eu fosse vender as informações ou coisa do tipo..."

O homem então arregalou os olhos e sinalizou com as mãos efusivamente que não acreditava naquilo. "Não! Não, claro que não acho nada sobre você! Mas bem... Se o general Cullen descobre que andei falando demais para um novato..."

Bella então suspirou e se aproximou dele levando as duas mãos até sua gravata e arrumando-a lentamente, enquanto falava como quem não quer nada:

"O general Cullen não está aqui agora, senhor Black." Terminou de ajustar sua gravata e levantou os olhos para seu rosto e notou como os olhos do homem estavam ligeiramente dilatados. Bella imperceptivelmente umedeceu os lábios, encarando-o com firmeza.

Jacob limpou a garganta e lentamente murmurou: "É... Não há problema algum, agora... Não há mal nisso... Acho..."

Bella então sorriu e se afastou dele se aproximando mais uma vez do painel. "E então, como elas funcionam?"

Jacob mordeu os lábios ao analisar a bunda da mulher que estava de costas para si naquele momento e por fim suspirou e continuou a explicação, querendo sair logo dali e levar aquela mulher linda para a cama.

"Simplesmente através de alguns códigos você pode desligá-las pela sala de controle."

Bella ainda estava de costas para o chefe de controle marítimo, e os olhos dela estavam vidrados em um enorme botão vermelho, enquanto os dedos quase que automaticamente acariciavam um maquinário.

"A sala de controle seria essa aqui?"

"Sim." Jacob assentiu.

"Código..." Bella murmurou para si mesma ainda embevecida pela informação.

"Falou alguma coisa, Claire?"

Ela então se virou sorridente para Black. "Não, não senhor Black. Mas... Diga-me, essa sala não está sempre cheia de pessoas? Não é possível que você trabalhe aqui sozinho."

"Na verdade, meu trabalho é controlar quem está aqui dentro... Monitoro as atividades de todos para evitar problemas entende?"

Bella assentiu.

"Os funcionários que são no total cinco nesse horário estão tomando café da manhã." Ele então riu jogando as mãos para o alto. "Eu ainda acho que sou um chefe muito mole, eles tem intervalos de três em três horas para um lanche... E vão todos juntos. Eles gostam de ir até uma lanchonete aqui no lado da NSA, que cá entre nós é muito boa e gordurosa. Nesse meio tempo eu vistorio para ver se não ocorre nada."

Bella assentiu ficando cada vez mais interessada. "Muito bom o seu trabalho, Jacob."  
Ele então sorriu malicioso e foi se aproximando dela vagarosamente. Bella acabou se encostando a um maquinário e ele ficou bem em sua frente, passando os dois braços pelo lado dela e apoiando no mesmo maquinário.

"Bom, mas não completo."

Bella conseguia ver todas as segundas e décimas quartas intenções ali, mas simplesmente sorriu se fingindo de envergonhada e desviou o olhar:

"Acho que..."

Então foram interrompidos pelo barulho de uma sirene estridente que fez com que eles se encolhessem com o som. Bella fez uma careta e Jacob olhou raivoso para as paredes como se pudesse perfurá-las com o olhar.

"Mas que merda é..."

"CHEGARAM! OS HOMENS DA NSA CHEGARAM!"

O coração de Bella saltou mais acelerado no peito e ela olhou com os olhos brilhando para a porta de saída da sala de controle marítimo.

Jacob parecia frustrado com algo e murmurou um baixinho: "Malditos militares."

Mas Bella não estava nem aí para ele. Em sua mente a única coisa plausível no momento era que ela veria o general Cullen depois de duas longas e intermináveis semanas.

"CLAIRE!" Ouviu a voz de Jacob atrás de si, gritando-a, mas ela não se importou, pois continuou correndo em direção ao pátio central.

Estranhamente sentira falta do general e sua pose autoritária, de seu jeito mandão e de seu arquear irônico de sobrancelha. O modo como a chamava de novato e como seus olhos a perfuravam a cada momento em que ela passava perto dele.

Mas então a razão começou a penetrar em ancas mais profundas de sua mente. Ela parou ofegante no meio do corredor. Ao seu lado, vários novatos se dirigiam para o pátio central para encontrar os homens e saberem dos últimos detalhes da missão do Supermax. Sentiu um vento gelado arrepiando sua nuca, naquele clima estranho de quase outono, e ficou com o olhar perdido em sua frente.

Desde quando ficara tão... Tão... Ansiosa para ver um homem?

Em que raio de momento infernal ela se vira querendo vê-lo e sentira até... Falta dele?

Ela soltou o ar que só naquele momento percebeu que estava prendendo, e passou as mãos que tremiam pelo cabelo preso. Ela tentou controlar a tremedeira, mas ela não conseguia devido ao pensamento que sua mente formava. O nome daquilo estava se aproximando... Ela estava quase conseguindo saber o que era, mas então Whitlock passou ao seu lado saltitante.

Quando viu Bella parou de repente e se virou para ela, eufórico.

"Vamos Evans! Vamos saber o que deu a missão filha de um pai, e se a NSA conseguiu limpar a sujeira filhopaimente suja!"

"Whitlock vai ver se eu estou na NASA." Grunhiu irritadiça virando as costas para o amigo e rumando para o lado oposto do quartel. Realmente não estava com os melhores humores para aturar um Jasper da vida.

Seu coração latia em seu peito, mandando que ela fosse de encontro ao pátio central, mas ela não poderia. Era uma tremenda luta entre a razão e emoção, e ela sabia que a razão era aquela que a manteria viva, e ainda, naquelas circunstâncias, ela não endoidara o suficiente para se suicidar.

Foi até seu dormitório e lá permaneceu olhando para o teto com o olhar perdido. Fazia nove meses que estava na NSA. Noves meses em que aconteceram tantas coisas, meses pelos quais ela nunca imaginou que iria passar por tanta coisa.

Noves meses que mudaram sua vida de cabeça para baixo, e o pior era que ela não tinha como voltá-la para cima.

Depois de cerca de uma hora, e quando percebeu algumas meninas voltando para o dormitório e conversando animadamente sobre a volta dos militares, ela saiu do quarto e começou a caminhar pelos corredores vazios da NSA. A primeira coisa que o general fizera chegando ao quartel fora pegar a mala de Bella do quarto masculino e literalmente jogá-la para o quarto feminino. Ela riu internamente nessa época sabendo que ele ainda não engolira a história das camisolas e pijamas micros e provocativos.

Com as mãos no bolso, passou pelo corredor da sala de treinamento e sorriu consigo mesma ao se lembrar das coisas que ali passara.

Sua mente vagava pelos meses que passara por aquele lugar e riu ironicamente ao perceber que pensava em tudo com nostalgia, como se fosse uma despedida, ou estivesse se preparando mentalmente para deixar aquilo que fora sua morada por quase um ano.

Mas estranhamente se lembrou de cada momento que passara com o general.

Lembrara-se de quando o vira lutar pela primeira vez, de como o admirara por ser tão bom, de quando ele a jogara contra o chão do ringue e a humilhara mostrando que ela não poderia lutar. Lembrou-se dele como seu treinador, de cada corrida matinal pela floresta dos Esquilos, da vista do nascer do sol ao seu lado. De como o vira dormindo e tendo pesadelos em seu quarto, de como ele se acalmara com seu toque.

De como eles brigaram na frente de uma câmera de televisão, de como ele olhara para ela quando ela deixara a toalha cair em sua frente no chuveiro. Do modo que o vira voltar da Rússia, extremamente machucado, de como cuidara dele, e do momento em que, perdendo a final do campeonato para Tanya, vira-o na porta da sala de treinamento e ele estava ali a apoiando e ela se levantara e vencera.

Lembrou-se de como ele a salvara do rio, da floresta em que ele salvara sua vida, da barraca, acordar ao lado dele e sentir seu corpo prensado contra o seu.

Lembrou-se da fazenda, de como o vira nu e quase caíra para trás. Da corrida de cavalos e dos beijos... O modo como ele a levara para a praia e a abraçara carinhosamente no banco de areia. De como sem dizer nada, levou-a para o quarto e despiu-a lentamente, sem nunca deixar de encará-la com seus intensos e provocadores olhos verdes.

Lembrou-se da tatuagem que ele trazia nas costas, do modo como ele se abrira com ela determinada vez. Do modo que eles se relacionavam que era contra toda lei humana, das provocações, discussões e brigas. Dos momentos em que ele quisera matá-la e vice e versa e do modo como a corrente elétrica lentamente se instalava pelo seu corpo e de como, em certo modo, queria-o só para si...

Suspirou e soube que não importasse o que acontecesse, ela sempre se lembraria dos momentos passados na NSA. Que com certeza, apesar de todas as circunstâncias e dificuldades, foram os melhores de sua vida.

Decidiu entrar na sala de treinamento, e com um pequeno rangido conseguiu abrir a porta, caminhando para o interior do recinto. Ela não lutara desde que chegara, já que os treinamentos estavam muito puxados. Aquele dia era uma exceção já que ainda os militares os viam como seres humanos que precisavam de pelo menos um dia de folga.

Pegou algumas ataduras e enrolou nas mãos para proteção, então caminhou até o saco de boxe e começou a socar meio sem vontade.

Sabia que não poderia fugir para sempre do general, sabia que não poderia negar sempre os fatos para si mesma, mas mesmo assim ela estava lá, querendo mais que tudo ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos. Quem sabe alguma solução imperasse em sua mente?

Ainda se lembrava de que dia era aquele. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar, e não via a hora de que ele logo se fosse. Odiava aquela data com todo seu ser... Se ela tinha uma fraqueza na vida era o que aquela data significava.

Então começou a socar o saco com mais vontade e logo o suor começou a cair por suas têmporas. Enquanto pensava que sua vida era uma merda, e que talvez não existisse um Deus no andar de cima, um sorriso irônico surgiu no seu rosto junto com olhos marejados.

Socou ainda mais forte enquanto chorava, ainda com o sorriso sardônico. Era como se risse da própria desgraça, e era bem típico dela. Bella não se lembrava da última vez que o tinha feito, mas suas emoções estavam tão conturbadas naquele momento que ela simplesmente chegara ao seu limite.

Sentia que a corda em seu pescoço ia se fechando cada vez mais e naquele momento tudo o que ela queria era de alguém que a afrouxasse.

Apesar de ainda estar submersa em seus pensamentos era impossível não sentir o cheiro novo que impregnava no ar. Nem mesmo os passos secos e firmes – aquela história que se um passo poderia ser arrogante seriam aqueles – nem muito menos a forte tensão que o ar se propôs poderia passar despercebida.

Bella gelou e parou o movimento contra o saco sentindo seu coração bater muito acelerado em seu peito parecendo que saltaria pela boca a qualquer momento.

Então seu corpo todo se eriçou quando sentiu o corpo quente parar bem atrás dela, extremamente perto. Sentiu a respiração calma da outra pessoa e lentamente fechou os olhos, almejando aquela sensação, e lentamente os abrindo depois sentiu duas mãos fortes virem de suas costas e segurar com firmeza seus pulsos que ainda estavam mantidos em posição de ataque.

Sentiu a corrente elétrica passando por seu corpo em uma forte intensidade. O corpo do homem estava bem atrás do dela, grudado ao seu, e seus braços se tocavam enquanto ele segurava suas mãos ainda com as ataduras.

Bella respirou com vontade o cheiro dele e seu coração bateu ainda mais acelerado em seu peito. Sabia que ele viria atrás dela, ele sempre ia, para o bem ou para o mal.

Bella sentiu então a respiração quente e ritmada dele em sua nuca que logo subiu lentamente e se dirigiu até o pé de seu ouvido, onde ele murmurou com a voz rouca e seca, que Bella quase gemeu ao ouvi-la tamanha era a omissão que tivera dela nos últimos tempos e tamanha a sexualidade que ela transmitia:

"Fugindo de mim, novato?"

Bella respirou com dificuldade e lutou para permanecer com os olhos bem abertos e não volver sua cabeça para trás e se encostar mais ainda naquele corpo incrustado de músculos.

Sentia-se tão fraca... Tão ridiculamente fraca sentindo aquelas coisas... Sempre se julgara tão forte, objetiva e determinada, mas simplesmente aquela porra de homem conseguia dobrá-la de cabeça para baixo e manipulá-la conforme quisesse. Sim, ele achava que ela fazia-o perder "a porra do controle", mas na verdade, quem estava no controle era ele. E ela odiava admitir aquilo até para si mesma.

"N-não..." Suspirou com a voz rouca. Sentiu a respiração do general na linha embaixo do ouvido e sabia que o corpo dele prensado atrás do dela era provocação. Inferno! Aquele homem não era movido à comida, mas sim a provocações!

Então uma mão do general foi até sua nuca e afastou os cabelos dela jogando-os para o lado. Os dedos dele escorregaram de sua nuca até o meio de suas costas e Bella sentiu cada pêlo de seu corpo se eriçar.

"Você era a única pessoa em toda a NSA que não estava nos recebendo. Deveria puni-la por isso, é falta de respeito, novato."

Bella respirou fundo e com dificuldade. "Sentiu minha falta, general?"

Ele rosnou em sua nuca e Bella estremeceu com o leve roçar de seus dentes em seu pescoço. "Não seja idiota, novato." Grunhiu.

Bella sorriu lentamente levando as duas mãos até o saco de boxe e se apoiando nele.  
"Mas você veio até aqui, atrás de mim..."

Então Bella sentiu uma mão do general vagueando por sua barriga e então, com pressão, puxou-a para trás fazendo com que as nádegas de Bella se prensassem mais contra o membro do general.

"Novato, alguém tem que ver o que você faz, já que você só faz merda."

"E só você pode ver, não, general?"

Ele rosnou e apertou-a ainda mais contra si. "Eu sou o único que pode fazer qualquer coisa com você, não importa o que seja. Só eu, novato. Entendeu?"

Bella negou com a cabeça, provocando-o. Sentiu outro calafrio ao sentir o quente do general se espalhando por seu corpo e o membro pulsante dele pressionado contra si.

Ele rosnou. "Entendeu novato?" A voz dele estava extremamente rude e seca e Bella negou, não resistindo à tentação de deixá-lo irritado, muito menos quando nas últimas vezes em que ele ficara irritado, bem... Ela afastou aquelas pensamentos da mente.

Ele então grunhiu e as duas mãos foram para sua barriga puxando-a para mais contra ele fazendo com que Bella arqueasse o corpo contra o dele. Sentiu cada porinho de seu corpo entrar em calefação e resistiu à vontade de gemer e soltar alguns palavrões.

"Entendeu?" Ele rosnou com a voz autoritária e firme. A voz dele parecia o tiro de um canhão tamanho era a gravidade e tensão ali presentes.

Mas Bella negou e então sentindo algo no meio de suas pernas reclamar, murmurou com a voz seca:

"Faça-me entender, general..."

Aquilo foi à gota d água para o homem. Ele estava cansado devido à missão exaustiva no Colorado, mas se recusara a ir até seu quarto descansar antes que visse o que diabos o novato infeliz estava fazendo para não estar junto com todos os outros.

Temia que ela estivesse fazendo merda. Na verdade desde que saíra da NSA semanas antes temia o que ela faria naquele período. Quando ele estava lá, ele conseguia controlá-la, mas fora ele não poderia, apesar de ter pensando na idéia de um funcionário da NSA vigiá-la.

Mas logo desistira da idéia, já que sabia que ninguém entenderia o que estava acontecendo, e que ninguém tinha a porra do direito de vigiá-la a não ser ele. Inferno!

Ninguém tinha a porra do direito de fazer nada com ou contra ela, que não fosse ele!

E também queria vê-la. Durante a missão, quando não estava fazendo algum infeliz falar com seus métodos de persuasão, estava pensando no que ela estava fazendo ou tentando analisar toda a situação com os olhos críticos e precisos de um militar.

Acreditava que longe dela poderia pensar com mais clareza, controle e razão, mas tudo não passara da porra de uma ilusão.

E agora, a novata pedia para que ele fizesse-a entender que somente ele tinha a porra de algo com ela, só ele poderia fazer o que bem entendesse. Inferno! Ela estava pedindo para que provasse que ela era dele!

"Você realmente não deveria ter dito isso..." Ele rosnou em seu ouvido e Bella controlou um gemido.

Então começou uma gritaria e o general, rosnando, largou Bella e olhou raivoso para a porta da sala de treinamento.

McCarthy abriu a porta com um sorriso enorme e vendo os dois ali, o sorriso murchou.

"Ops..." Deixou escapar fechando a porta novamente, extremamente sem graça.

O general então passou as mãos pelos cabelos e lançou um último olhar para Bella, que se voltara para ele e o vira pela primeira vez desde que chegara. Estava com sua farda da NSA – a qual combinemos caía perfeitamente bem nele – e os olhos verdes mais intensos do que nunca.

Até se esquecera de como aquele homem era... Bem afeiçoado. De como ele era enorme e de como ele dominava todo ambiente em que ele estivesse dentro. Mesmo com olheiras devido à missão que estava na cara que fora exaustiva, ele continuava lindo daquele jeito sexy e arrogante que somente ele tinha.

Então ele se encaminhou para a porta com o corpo rígido e andar preciso e ereto de militar, sabendo que não teria paz enquanto as euforias não baixassem. Antes de chegar à porta virou-se para o novato e apontando o dedo ameaçadoramente junto com os olhos ameaçadores como um de um felino prestes a atacar sua presa, declarou:

"Mais tarde você não me escapa, novato."

O general Cullen realmente odiava algumas partes de sua profissão, como por exemplo, os malditos relatórios que tinha que fazer. Acabara que a missão do Supermax fora bem sucedida. Depois que a NSA vira um fio solto na penitenciária, e resolvera realmente mergulhar na investigação, descobrira muitas coisas a cerca das atividades internas e externas do presídio.

Mas quem realmente resolvera a cartada e botara um fim na parafernália fora o general Cullen e seu admirável método de persuasão. Era de conhecimento público que até mesmo os maiores terroristas conheciam a fama do generalíssimo da NSA.

Os aspirantes do exército americano suspiravam de alívio ao saber que o general Cullen trabalhava na NSA e não no quartel do exército. Os criminosos chegavam a ficar receosos quando sabiam que o general Cullen estava no caso.

E a última notícia que se tinha conhecimento de um idiota que subestimara o general, era que ele estava em um manicômio com síndrome do pânico e enclausurado em uma cela acolchoada e tendo pavor de qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse.

O general Cullen então, inteligente e esperto como só ele, conseguira descobrir que o responsável no presídio por supervisar as conversas com os advogados fora comprado por criminosos estrangeiros por um preço exorbitante e que dentro do próprio presídio estava se formando uma quadrilha.

Provando isso, com uma armadilha, o general Cullen chamou o sargento do exército – que enchera a boca para dizer que o caso era dele e não da NSA – e jogou as provas na cara dele, e impassível e arrogante como sempre disse para que ele cuidasse do resto do trabalho porque a NSA já fizera a parte importante.

Era certo que o general deixava inimigos por onde passava – inimigos esses só no pensamento, já que ninguém ousava declarar uma divergência com o homem em voz alta – e isso se dava ao fato em sua maioria por ele ter sua personalidade difícil, e por ser extremamente bom no que fazia.

Tendo como exceção em todos os itens, claro, o novato. O general bufou enquanto terminava de escrever o maldito relatório. A caneta quase rasgava o papel tamanha era a força que ele ali instalava.

Quando terminou, jogou as folhas sobre a mesa e esticando a mão para pegar a xícara de café puro e extremamente forte, tomou um gole, observando então o local onde estava.

Era sua sala, que raramente usava na NSA, e era tão fria e impessoal quanto seria possível ser, a não ser pelo cinturão que estava pregado na parede.

Olhando para ele, leu novamente as palavras ali escritas: "Vencedora da categoria feminina peso leve do décimo campeonato de boxe da Agência de Segurança Nacional."

Desviando o olhar do objeto que lhe trazia muitas recordações – que com certeza nenhum inimigo seu poderia sequer desconfiar -, terminou o café e ajustou as três estrelas no peito. Levantando-se e deixando a xícara de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa, pegou o bastão preto e colocou-o na cintura.

Saiu de sua sala e rumou pelo corredor até o lado leste da NSA, onde acontecia o treinamento militar. No caminho encontrou Jacob vindo pelo lado oposto e percebeu divertido como ele se encolheu e desviou o olhar do general, entrando rapidamente em outro corredor longe dele.

Fez um 'tsc tsc' com a boca e resmungou para si mesmo: "Em pensar que ela comentou que ele era melhor que eu... Que piada!"

"Que horas são hein Jasper?" Bella perguntou enquanto retirava um fio de cabelo que insistia em cair na frente de seus olhos.

"Que horror, Evans! Já é a décima quarta vez em menos de cinco minutos que você pergunta as horas! São ONZE HORAS FILHA DE UM PAI! ONZE HORAS!"

Bella rolou os olhos e se viu mordendo as unhas, ansiosa. Fez as contas mentalmente: Faltavam treze horas para que aquele dia terminasse, definitivamente eram menos que dezessete, mas mesmo assim era muito.

Sua vontade era de se enterrar embaixo do edredom e lá permanecer até o dia seguinte, mas a NSA, o inferno na Terra, nunca que permitiria. Ela poderia estar morrendo, tendo um AVC, uma hemorróida, ou mesmo poderia estar desintegrando na frente dos olhos de todos, mas ela não poderia sair.

Aquele dia ela não tinha que permanecer de plantão na enfermaria com Alice, já que o movimento estava fraco, apesar da intensidade de exercícios que eles estavam tendo nas últimas semanas, e isso era ruim. Quanto mais trabalho, menos tempo para pensar, conseqüentemente o dia passava mais rápido.

"Hoje eu recebi uma carta da dona Eunice linda e absoluta e mãe de um filho de um pai!"  
Bella rolou os olhos ignorando Jasper, mas era impossível que uma tesourada conseguisse que o menino ficasse quieto. Bella acreditava que ele era ligado a alguma coisa muito esquisita e que os cientistas deveriam estudá-lo.

Deus sabia quantas vezes por minuto ela tentava descobrir como mesmo que aquele homem/garoto/menino/criança/bebê conseguira entrar na NSA.

"Você já viu se recebeu?"

"Eu nunca recebo cartas Whitlock." Bella grunhiu.

Jasper pensou e quando por fim percebeu esse fato, deu de ombros e continuou a matracar:

"Ela falou que mal vê hora de me ver de novo e a hora de me ver formado no primeiro ano! Aí eu vou escrever de volta avisando que eu vou continuar aqui no segundo ano, então não vale muita coisa.

E você vai continuar Evans?"Como Bella não respondeu, ele perguntou de novo: "Evans? Sua filha de um pai!"

"Hein?" Ela se virou confusa para o garoto. "Ah, o que você perguntou Whitlock?"

Ele rolou os olhos e se deitou na grama com os braços dobrados atrás da cabeça.

"Estava perguntando se você vai continuar o ano que vem na NSA ou vai para outro órgão? Sabe, meu sonho é ser como o general Cullen, tirando a parte de ser tão mau, mas se eu for metade do que ele é já está filhopaimente de bom tamanho."

"Não vou continuar." Respondeu dando de ombros.

"Para onde você vai? Espera," Ele gritou antes que ela abrisse a boca. "Já sei, para a CIA não é?"

Ao falar de CIA ela fechou a cara se lembrando de seus pais. Tinha toda aquela história que eles trabalhavam na CIA como agentes informativos e que, para recusarem a oferta da KGB, a máfia Volturi propusera uma oferta bem maior que eles aceitaram.

Quando os EUA começaram a desconfiar de suas atividades duplas, eles pegaram Bella ainda criança, e pediram ajuda para a máfia, tendo como troca de proteção e segredo, trabalharem para a máfia.

general propusera o intelecto e psique deles. Como se eles fossem totalmente inescrupulosos, traidores, sujos, vis, ínfimos, perdidos e errados.

Bella, por mais que soubesse e admitisse a si mesma que seus pais fizeram mesmo tudo o que o general dissera, não conseguia ver seus próprios pais como seres tão errados. Eles cuidavam de Bella com todo o amor do mundo e ela ainda se lembrava de um dia muito especial, - e o mais trágico de tudo fora que esse dia acontecera semanas antes da morte dos dois no acidente de carro, em que eles chegaram à menina que era e prometeram:

"Eu sei que você queria que fosse que nem as outras crianças, querida." Sua mãe dissera afagando seus cabelos. "Mas já conversamos que eu e seu pai não podemos ser vistos e nem muito menos você. Homens maus podem tentar machucar você para nos atingir. E isso seria inadmissível."

"Eu sei mãe."

Então Charlie com os olhos bondosos lhe sorriu: "Mas vamos, depois de acertar algumas coisas dentre em algumas semanas, fazer você se sentir melhor. Iremos sair daqui e você não mais precisará ver Jane. Vamos alugar uma casinha em Verona ou mesmo em Nice na França, você sempre quis conhecer, não é? Eu e sua mãe juntamos algum dinheiro e podemos viver bem... Iremos fazer você ser a criança mais feliz do mundo dentre nossas limitações, anjo." Então ele afagou seu queixo.

"Bella, você é uma criança tão inteligente... Você entende isso não?"

"Entendo." Ela sorriu, seus pais retribuíram e então olhando para trás viu Jane, agarrada a uma boneca, parada no umbral da porta.

O sorriso dos pais murchou e Renne perguntou para Jane:

"Quer alguma coisa, Jane?"

A menina abanou a cabeça balançando os cabelos loiros encaracolados. "Não... Já consegui tudo que queria tia Renne." E então saiu correndo, deixando as três pessoas olhando para o vazio por um longo tempo.

Charlie e Renne trocaram um olhar cúmplice por cima da cabeça da filha, preocupados.

Bella suspirou. Seus pais eram tão carinhosos, tão gentis e a amavam incondicionalmente. O único erro deles fora a ambição.

Por mais que tentemos idealizar os nossos progenitores como perfeitos, ídolos ou modelos a se seguir, devemos ter consciência de que eles são humanos normais e que tem defeitos como qualquer outra pessoa.

O que muda são as conseqüências desses defeitos.

O defeito e erro dos dois fora a ambição e o desejo de poder, acabara que a conseqüência fora desastrosa. Seus pais não estavam felizes nas últimas memórias que Bella tinha deles, e se lembrava muito bem de quando sua mãe lhe dissera para nunca almejar coisas grandes demais. Devíamos manter um equilíbrio e razão nos nossos desejos, senão eles poderiam virar nossos carcereiros.

"Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaire?"

"Pelo amor de Deus, Whitlock. Pare de me gritar todo vez!" Bella retrucou irritadiça.  
Ele bufou, magoado. "Toda vez que alguém conversa com você nesses últimos tempos, você fica meio aérea e se perde no meio da situação!"

Bella levou as mãos nas têmporas e começou a massageá-las tentando liberar o estresse produzido em seu corpo. Era fato de que estava extremamente mais irritadiça e aérea nos últimos tempos, e ela não precisava repetir o porquê.

"É só que hoje é um dia especialmente filho da puta em minha vida."

"Por quê?" Bella ia abrir a boca para responder o motivo, mas logo se calou se lembrando que não respondia por Isabella Swan ali, mas pela porra do pseudônimo de Claire Evans, que já estava começando a odiar.

Os motivos eram infinitos para isso.

Antes mesmo que pudesse balbuciar alguma desculpa ou impropérios para o garoto ouviu a voz inconfundível do general atrás dela:

"Whitlock." Chamou.

O rapaz se levantou em um átimo e prostrou continência. Bella o fez, meio sem vontade, e também se virou para o general prostrando continência. Sentia-se ridícula fazendo aquilo sendo que fora dos holofotes sociais ela era capaz de fazer muito coisa "imprópria", "desrespeitosa" e "difícil" com o general Cullen que duvidava que mais alguém conseguisse fazer sem sair no mínimo aleijado da situação.

"Sim, senhor!"

"Estava conversando com velhas amigas suas agora a pouco, e elas estão com muitas saudades de você."

Jasper não parecia se couber de emoção: "Sério?"

Bella, conhecendo bem o general quanto conhecia, e reparando no modo como ele parecia se divertir com alguma coisa em seu interior, a fez perceber que Jasper não gostaria muito da conclusão daquilo.

"Sim, e nós decidimos que você poderá a vê-las e eu como seu responsável, garanti que o seu trabalho seria muito bem feito."

Jasper estava radiante. "Claro, senhor general. É só me falar quem é, porque eu tenho tantas amigas sabe..."

O general então assentiu e declarou: "Pode ir para os banheiros que elas estão lá."

"Banheiro?"

"Sim..." O general então arqueou uma sobrancelha, irônico. "Afinal, aonde mais as privadas poderiam estar?"

Bella controlou uma risada ao ver o rosto de Whitlock murchar tamanha era a decepção que sentia. Ele tinha pavor de privadas, tivera que limpar até as da fazenda e Bella ouvira rumores de que ele não estava usando mais o banheiro, mas sim fazendo suas necessidades no mato da NSA.

"Mas..." Jasper começou, implorando.

"Mas o quê, Whitlock?" O general retrucou com a voz calma, impassível, mas perceptivelmente dura. Jasper sabia que se negasse o general não seria tão calmo como estava sendo naquele momento.

"Mas eu estava indo agora mesmo!" Completou armando um sorriso falso no rosto. "É..." Virou-se para Evans e lançou um olhar quase que desesperado. "Tchau Evans."

Logo saiu correndo enquanto os dois o observavam.

Quando já estava fora de vista o general se virou para ela com seus olhos intensamente verdes e acenou para a floresta com o queixo, discretamente.

"Lá. Roupa Esportiva. Dez minutos."

"Mas..." Ela começou então o general lançou um olhar mortífero para ela que fê-la calar-se na hora.

Engoliu em seco e lentamente assentiu, prostrando continência e provocando-o, como sempre: "Sim, senhor general!"

Apesar do clima ameno de Outono, Bella abriu mão do casaco de moletom. A NSA não dava muitas opções de roupa, então quando encontrou o general na floresta estava com a regata branca com o símbolo da NSA bordado, e um short que ia até o meio das coxas, colado.

O general estava encostado a uma árvore com as mãos despreocupadamente nos bolsos da calça de exército. Antes de Bella se aproximar e fazê-lo notar sua presença, permaneceu onde estava e analisou aquele homem.

Seu olhar se prendeu na regata branca que ele usava que deixava a mostra todos os músculos de seus braços extremamente bem definidos e de seu abdômen que subia e descia em um ritmo saudável até mesmo hipnotizador.

Bella já reparara que o general Cullen ficava extremamente... Gostoso na calça de exército. Ele costumava usar somente em exercícios, diferente dos novatos, já que a maior parte do tempo estava com sua farda, cuja calça era mais social.

Bella não pôde deixar de controlar um suspiro e notou o homem se endireitar e sem olhar para ela, falar:

"Vai ficar aí para sempre mesmo, novato?"

Bella rolou os olhos e se aproximou lentamente, ouvindo o barulho de folhas e galhos sendo amassados conforme seu tênis ia pisando.

"Já vou avisando que, como o senhor não é mais meu treinador, eu posso parar a hora que eu quiser."

Então o general virou-se para ela com um arquear irônico de sobrancelha e Bella notou com satisfação o olhar queimante dele sobre seu corpo. Deu graças á Deus por saber que aquele dia em sua vida não era demonstrado em seu rosto e dotes físicos.

Pelo menos isso!

Ele então umedeceu os lábios lentamente e colocou as mãos despreocupadamente nos bolsos enquanto se aproximava com passos falsos de Bella como quem não quer nada.

Bella notou um ar de malícia se espalhar pelo rosto do militar e tinha certeza, naquele momento, que sofreria no que quer que eu o general esteja planejando fazer no meio do mato.

Ele estacou em sua frente, e ainda com as mãos guardadas se inclinou sobre ela, para que sua cabeça ficasse na altura da sua, perto da orelha.

Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido com a voz extremamente rouca e sexy e Bella teve que se controlar para não mandá-lo ir para o inferno por fazê-la passar por aquelas situações. Já comentara vagamente alguma vez que aquele homem adorava uma provocaçãozinha?

"Está disposta a entrar em um desafio comigo, novato?"

Bella controlou a respiração para que aquele filho da puta não percebesse que sim, ele era a porra de um provocador e ele conseguia muito bem seus objetivos.

Seu orgulho lhe dizia para aceitar, mas sabia que desafiar um homem como aquele era a mesma coisa que assinar uma sentença de morte.

Por fim afastou-se mexendo nervosamente nos cabelos e respirou fundo: "Vamos logo, general. Eu não tenho o dia todo!"

Eles correram lado a lado como nos velhos tempos e Bella admitiu para si mesma que sentira falta daqueles momentos com ele. Ele, como um ótimo personal trainer, sempre dava palpites da maneira como ela corria, mas ultimamente ele não estava conseguindo muitas deixas, pois Bella de tanto ouvi-lo já aprendera e fazia quase automaticamente seus ensinamentos.

Assim como no boxe. Sabia que nunca esqueceria cada aula que ele dera, cada frase, cada toque. Concluíra que se tinha algo que fora a base do relacionamento estranho que eles tinham atualmente fora o esporte.

No caminho eles não só se provocavam, mas também conversaram sobre coisas importantes. Bella pediu alguns detalhes da missão do Supermax e o general respondia hora ou outra rosnando e dizendo que ela era muita curiosa, mas ele se esforçava para manter um diálogo com ela.

Bella olhou para o céu forte de meio dia e sabia perfeitamente que o motivo para o general ter escolhido justo aquele horário não fora proposital. Talvez ele estivesse testando-a ou coisa do tipo.

Então ao longe Bella ouviu o barulho das águas do lago. A floresta dos Esquilos era muito rica, além da cachoeira pela qual eles já passaram quando tiveram que correr de Felix, tinha um lago muito acolhedor e limpo perto de onde eles costumavam observar o nascer do sol em tempos antigos e bons.

"Chega!" Bella reclamou arfando se apoiando nos joelhos. Seus cabelos presos no rabo de cavalo envergaram para frente e ela sentiu as pernas começaram a protestar.

Estava enferrujando e tudo o que ela pôde pensar no momento era que estava ficando a porra de uma velha! Paranóia talvez? Que se dane! Já haviam dito para ela que deveria procurar ajuda sobre esse assunto, mas ela tão pouco se lixava. O que a porra de um psicólogo ou psiquiatra poderia fazer sobre aquilo? Dizer que ela podia ser melhor ou dar algum remédio pelo qual ela se tornasse dependente e que não ajudaria em nada? Poupe-me!, Pensou com frieza. Além do que acreditava que não era doença, talvez um pouco de paranóia, mas uma paranóia razoavelmente racional.

Levantou por fim a cabeça e endireitou o corpo olhando para o lindo lago. Suspirou e lentamente se deixou cair na grama ajustando as pernas com um gemido e cerrando os olhos para a luz solar.

Notou que o general Cullen não estava ali perto e quando foi procurá-lo ele estava extremamente pensativo em uma árvore. Bella franziu o cenho para ele e permaneceu encarando-o enquanto na mente do homem vários pensamentos se cruzavam e grunhiam entre si.

Murmurou um "porra" e esfregou as mãos no rosto em uma atitude cansada e estressada. Sabia o que estava por vir naquela jornada, sabia que toda a porra de tempo estava acabando e ele teria que agir, o problema era o que ele iria fazer.

Sua cabeça se ergueu e ele encontrou Bella voltada para ele mirando-o inquisitivamente. Ele perdurou o olhar e por fim caminhou na direção da mulher, sentindo a cada passo dado um maior magnetismo que os unia. A porra da mulher era sua sentença de morte, só podia.

Sentou-se ao seu lado e sentiu o calor que emanava do corpo dela. Observou a paisagem em sua frente e por fim, murmurou:

"Você parece nervoso." Ele dizia calmamente enquanto se sentava com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos e ainda olhando para o lago. Não tinha experiência naquela área e nem sabia o que fazer, mas algo lhe dizia que ele precisava fazer aquilo, então, porque era a porra de um militar virando boiola, faria.

Bella suspirou e começou a arrancar pedaços de grama do chão, amassando-as nas mãos com a testa franzida. Sabia que entraria em um campo perigoso, mas tudo o que queria nas últimas horas era de alguém que pudesse conversar e olhando para o general percebeu que ele poderia fazê-lo.

"Quantos anos você tem, general?" Perguntou sem olhar para ele.

O general rolou os olhos, sarcástico. "Quase a idade de Jesus."

Bella suspirou e então tomando coragem e respirando fundo se virou para ele: "Você, não..." Mordeu os lábios. "Quer dizer..."

Ainda desconfortável, ajustou-se melhor e começou a brincar com a barra do short.

"Digo... Você não se sente desconfortável sabendo que está ficando cada vez mais velho..." Bella espiou um pouco o perfil do general e reparou em como ele olhava com a testa franzida para o lago. Suspirou e torceu as mãos uma nas outras. "Você não tem medo... De que... Para sempre seja assim?"

O general ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, pensativo. Já pensara sobre aquilo, mas mais precisamente sobre o fato de ter como único objetivo vingar a morte dos pais e depois... Bem, depois não teria mais motivos para continuar vivendo. Poderia ser um tanto quanto teimoso, mas tinha consciência de que talvez o mundo fosse melhor sem ele.

Mas ele não desistiria enquanto o mundo não se visse livre dos Volturi, ele tinha muitas contas a pagar com eles, principalmente com Marcus.

Apesar de que quando voltara da Rússia ter se lembrado muito bem de como se sentira não tão bem quanto imaginara que fosse, ele ainda acreditava que sua hora chegaria.

Bella entendeu aquele silêncio como um "fica quieto, novato, não quero conversar sobre essas porras sentimentais", por isso sorriu ironicamente para si mesma e deu de ombros:

"Deixa pra lá, eu..."

"Tenho." O general disse com a voz seca. Bella parou sua frase e ergueu seu olhar para o homem tentando entender sua palavra.

Mordeu os lábios e lentamente observou seu rosto. O general apesar de seus trinta anos dava de dez a zero em muito garotão por aí. Bella sempre achou que homens nessa faixa estão em sua melhor fase, e ainda o general não deixava a desejar.

Por fim suspirou e amassou as folhinhas nas mãos. "Eu me sinto tão velha... Como se a cada dia o cerco fosse se fechando ao meu redor, e eu sempre empacada no mesmo lugar. Como se minha idade evoluísse, mas minha vida, não!" Grunhiu e olhou para o lago cristalino. A luz solar refletia no líquido formando uma paisagem cativante. "Eu tenho medo de envelhecer... De ficar velha e enrugada... De não poder usar roupas curtas e provocantes e não me sentir ridícula por mostrar minha pele flácida... De não ser mais desejável aos homens, e de não ter ninguém."

Quando Bella ergueu os olhos extremamente tristes encontrou um par de olhos verdes olhando para ela irritados. Bella observou-os confusa e se perguntou se havia falado algo a mais.

"Novato," Ele rosnou cuspindo as palavras. "Você pensa cada merda."

Bella piscou os olhos, aturdida. Como assim ela só pensava merda? Ela estava se abrindo com o homem e ele lhe devolvia com aquele poço de "gentileza?"

Ela abanou a cabeça incrédula com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Era muito mesmo esperar que o homem a ouvisse e entendesse? Talvez por ele ser cinco anos mais velho do que ela, poderia entender, mas claro que não! Claro!

"Você quem..." Começou a discutir, mas o homem então a interrompeu, ainda com o olhar raivoso.

"Novato, sabe quanto tempo uma pessoa vive?"

Bella bufou. "O que isso impor..."

"A média é de oitenta anos com toda essa modernização e você tem quanto? Vinte e cinco? Porra, novato! Isso é paranóia, muitas mulheres dariam tudo para ter sua idade novamente e tenho certeza que muitas mais novas gostariam de ser..." Ele então percorreu rapidamente seu corpo com o olhar e engoliu em seco. "Como você."

Bella bufou não agüentando aquilo tudo. Levantou-se sem a ajuda das mãos e ficou de pé no meio da campina. O general mentia como ninguém, ela sabia. Não entendia por que ele lorotava para ela sobre aquilo, mas sabia que o fazia.

O general repetiu seu ato e se levantou ficando de frente á ela e perfurando-a com seus olhos verdes.

"Nem eu que tenho trinta estou paranóico com isso, porra!"

Bella bufou e lançou um olhar estressado para ele: "Você é homem, é por isso! Sabe quantas mulheres tem para cada homem? Quatro! QUATRO! Na hora que você quiser general, uma louca idiota vai cair a seus pés e você vai ter sua família e seu futuro estabilizado, mas e eu? Eu tenho a porra de..." Engoliu em seco não querendo falar em voz alta sua nova idade. "Enfim, eu não tenho nenhum futuro estável para mim, e eu tenho medo, caralho, tenho mesmo de virar uma velha solitária com seus sete gatos, e você não sabe de nada então cala a boca, general!"

Bella notou como o homem rosnou e seu rosto se tornou uma máscara de irritação. Viu o pulso dele se fechar e uma veia saltar em sua testa.

Ele lentamente abriu os lábios e murmurou: "A questão é essa? Homens?" Ele proferiu a última palavra com ironia. Então levantou as mãos para o ar e bufou. "Novato, eu estou ouvindo de você mesmo que você se preocupa com os homens? Com uma família?"

Bella bufou cruzando os braços no peito, logo se arrependendo de ter começado aquele assunto.

"Quem não se preocupa com isso?" Perguntou retoricamente.

O homem analisou-a com um olhar diferente e Bella se sentiu desconfortável. Sua vontade era de sair e voltar para a NSA e dormir nas próximas horas em que aquele dia infernal durasse. Mas quando estava se preparando para partir em retirada, sentiu um braço do general puxando-a de volta. Bella voltou seu olhar castanho para ele e encarou-o enquanto ele ainda perfurava-a com intensidade.

"Você tem a porra do dom de me impressionar cada vez mais, novato."

Bella perseverou o olhar com um ar cansado e entediado.

Ele grunhiu. "Eu não costumo me arrepender de algo que eu tenha feito, mas..." Ele então se perdeu com as palavras. Inferno! Ele não sabia fazer aquela porra!

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha esperando pela conclusão da frase do general. Ele por fim soltou-a e se afastou alguns passos passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos e emudecendo.

"Mas o quê, general?"

"Esquece novato. Isso tudo é uma ilusão."

Bella riu ironicamente. "Não estamos em um filme de Matrix, general."

Ele perfurou-a com o olhar e ela calou-se na hora. Estava curiosa para saber o que o general diria. Era algo que ele nunca tinha feito, estava na cara, afinal quando que o homem ficava nervoso daquela maneira?

"É só que..." Ele grunhiu e por fim desviou o olhar do dela, se recusando a encontrá-lo nos próximos minutos. "Novato se você espalhar isso pra porra de algum ser vivo, você está definitivamente morto. Eu juro."

Bella rolou os olhos: "Fala logo, general."

Ele então encontrou seu olhar. Os olhos verdes ligeiramente perturbados por algo: "Eu sempre disse á você que você era velha... Que não deveria estar na NSA, e deveria abrir espaço para pessoas mais jovens e capacitadas."

Bella bufou se lembrando bem de todas as provocações do general a cerca disso. A idade sempre fora seu ponto fraco, sabia, e parecia que o general também.

"Sei." Murmurou com a voz ligeiramente rancorosa.

"Eu nunca achei isso," Ele então soltou um som irônico. "Você pode ser mais velha do que alguns, mas você é bem mais... Útil do que muitos deles."

Bella deu uma risada irônica. "Útil, é essa a palavra que você usa?"

O general rosnou e se aproximou dela lentamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha e com o ar malicioso de novo reinando em seu rosto. Parecia que agora que começara, ele iria até o fim.

"Você não deve se preocupar com idade ou com homens, novato." Ele então fechou a cara. "Algum louco idiota um dia vai cair a seus pés." Ele completou usando do mesmo termo que ela havia utilizado com ele.

Bella então o encarou seriamente, tentando codificá-lo através da fachada fria. "Qual é seu tipo de mulher, general?"

O general definitivamente estava se achando uma marica. Talvez Emmet estivesse certo quando usara aqueles referenciais meses antes. Ele nem mesmo se reconhecia e duvidava de que iria fazer o que faria a seguir.

Ele então se aproximou mais dela com um o ar malicioso e mordeu lentamente o lóbulo de sua orelha fazendo com que Bella tremesse um pouco nas bases.

"Eu gosto de mulheres velhinhas... Bem velhinhas..." Ele então levou uma mão até seu pescoço e em movimentos circulares foi descendo até os braços, deixando-os arrepiados. "Gosto de mulheres que usam roupas provocantes e que tem vergonha de mostrar a pele flácida..." Ele então a apertou contra seu corpo e Bella sentiu a forma do membro dele devido ao tecido fino da calça do exército. "Gosto de velhas e enrugadas... E que cujas casas têm sete gatos..." Bella riu de encontro ao pescoço dele se sentindo melhor a cada momento. Aquele homem quando queria conseguia melhorar sua auto-estima como ninguém conseguiria. Mesmo sendo sarcástico, ela sabia que ele estava preocupado com ela, do jeito estranho dele, mas estava.

E apesar de ser a causa para a maior parte de suas tristezas, não gostava de vê-la daquele jeito.

"Bom gosto, general." Ela sorriu de encontro ao pescoço dele. Ele então virou sua cabeça para olhá-la e lentamente sorriu. Não era O sorriso, afinal ele só repuxara um pouco um canto da boca, mas Bella se viu perdida na beleza deste.

Lembrou-se de um pensamento que tivera uma vez: "A mulher que fizesse aquele homem sorrir, seria a mulher que conquistara verdadeiramente seu coração."

E com aquele pensamento, embora improvável e totalmente louco, ela também sorriu.

"Eu sei." Ele concordou ironicamente. Então Bella viu um brilho novo surgir nos olhos do general e sabia que dali vinha merda. "É muito bom que você tenha entendido tudo o que eu te falei novato e parar com aquela porra, senão você sabe o que vai lhe acontecer não, vai?"

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, provocativa.

"E se eu não entender?"

Ele grunhiu. "Eu faço você entender." Ele retrucou com a voz seca e os olhos ligeiramente mais estreitados. Como se fosse uma promessa que ele fazia para ela.

"Eu sou teimosa." Revolveu.

"E eu mais." Ele deu de ombros.

"É, e por causa do senhor também que estou aqui fritando no meio do sol. Não estava assim quando saímos."

"Não seja por isso..." Ele garantiu e Bella olhou confusa para o homem.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Ele então soltou um bufo irônico e quando Bella o percebeu já estava pegando-a pelos joelhos e colocando-a nas costas correndo em direção a água.

"AH NÃO! NÃO!" Ela esperneou em suas costas, mas quando viu o general já tinha a jogado no lago e ela logo emergiu cuspindo água e tirando o cabelo molhado do rosto.

Olhou raivosa para o homem que estava do lado de fora com as mãos no peito e o ar malicioso. "GENERAL!"

Ele deu de ombros do lado de fora, mas Bella foi mais rápida e nadou até ele e tentou puxá-lo para a água também.

"Não, novato!" Ele tentou protestar, mas no meio da luta para ver quem empurrava quem, acabou que os dois caíram juntos no lago levando um monte de água para os ares.

Os dois submergiram quase ao mesmo tempo cuspindo água para todo lado. O general puxou os cabelos para trás com fúria e Bella riu da cara irada dele.

"Isso é o que acontece quando você mexe com um novato, general." Ela disse imitando o tom de voz dele e uma das frases que ele mais gostava de utilizar com ela.

Ele rosnou e se aproximou dela: "E quantas vezes vou ter que te lembrar da porra da hierarquia?"

Bella sorriu e se aproximou mais dele. A água estava um pouco agitada e ficava ondulando na altura do peito deles.

"Confesse general... Você sabe quem é o topo da hierarquia aqui."

Ele rosnou e levantou um dedo em sua direção: "Você adora me provocar, não é mesmo?"

Bella deu de ombros e mostrou a língua, se sentindo uma criança naquele dia, o que era totalmente uma antítese a seus pensamentos anteriores. Nadou para longe do homem e logo o ouviu nadando atrás dela. Ele a alcançou em questão de segundos, pegando-a pelo quadril e virando-a contra ele. Bella sentiu seu corpo quente mesmo na água levemente fria e olhou mais uma vez em seus olhos. O sol batia neles e refletia um amarelo provocador nos orbes verdes.

Ela mergulhou neles por um minuto até por fim o general grunhir:

"Qual é a porra do seu problema?"

Bella então riu. Ela tinha certeza que estava rindo de sua própria desgraça, sabia. Como naquela manhã na sala de treinamento enquanto estava socando o saco de boxe, ela ria sardonicamente enquanto as lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Talvez fosse masoquismo, ou mesmo loucura, mas tudo o que ela poderia fazer – com toda aquela pressão, missões, e crimes – era rir. Rir do próprio rumo que sua vida tinha tomado. Um rumo que nove meses antes ela nunca imaginara que tomaria.

"Você." Murmurou com a voz quase inaudível. Seus olhar nunca se descentralizou do homem e tão pouco o dele sobre o dela. Parecia que eles trocavam sentimentos com o olhar e Bella não conseguia distinguir o que se passava por aqueles misteriosos olhos verdes.

Eles se encararam por mais algum tempo até por fim Bella fazer algum comentário irônico, o general rosnar e Bella provocá-lo cada vez mais. Bella acreditava que momentos como aquele nunca voltariam a acontecer, e por mais estranhos que os fossem, ela gostava deles, pois se sentia próxima daquele homem que construía muralhas a seu redor. Sentia, no mínimo, que ele a entendia. Somente a maneira como ele demonstrava, ou tentava demonstrar que era extremamente La general.

E querendo ou não, ela gostava daquele jeito dele. Sabia que um cara romântico, que fazia serenatas ao relento, que tocava acordeão em sua janela com uma música tosca do século retrasado, ou o cara que lhe dava flores todos os dias e que repetia repentinamente "eu te amo", não fazia o tipo dela e definitivamente não combinava com a pessoa do generalíssimo Cullen.

Gostava do jeito arrogante e muitas vezes até metido de o ser. Ele se achava o melhor, ele era o melhor, diminuía os outros e não estava nem aí para isso. A porra da hierarquia, como ele mesmo dizia, e seu controle eram o centro de seu mundo. Mas com Bella, ele perdia o centro de seu mundo, pois com ela não existia a porra da hierarquia, muito menos o controle, eram somente duas pessoas com passados confusos e tensos que se encontraram em um órgão de segurança nacional e lá construíram não barreiras, mas pontes.

Encontrou seu olhar novamente e queria mergulhar neles pelo tempo que desse, na verdade, queria é poder ser outra pessoa, com o general outra pessoa. Queria ser normal como aquele casal na praia em Rhode Island.

E naquele momento, olhando para aquele homem em sua frente, soube que não queria só que ELA fosse normal, mas também queria que o general o fosse... E quem sabe, eles pudessem... Inferno! Bella abanou a cabeça tentando se livrar daqueles pensamentos que ela nem tinha coragem de terminá-los.

Então por fim os dois saíram da água e o general estava com seu olhar assassino sobre o dela. Bella respirava com dificuldade enquanto via aquele homem em cima dela. Metade do corpo deles estava na grama e a outra estava na água.

Suspirou e lentamente com a ponta do dedo seguiu uma gota que caía do rosto do homem até dentro de sua camiseta. Seus olhos escureceram à medida que seguia-a absorvida naquele movimento.

Sentiu embaixo de seus dedos os músculos do homem se contrair e mais uma vez admirou a boa forma do general e seus trinta anos. A camiseta regata branca que ele usava agora estava totalmente colada no corpo, assim como a de Bella que mostrava nitidamente o bico dos seios.

"Já vai anoitecer." O general comentou com a voz seca, ainda em cima dela.

Bella então olhou para o céu surpresa, pois nem vira o tempo passar. Justo naquele dia em que as horas se arrastavam feito minhoca em corrida de fórmula um, ela nem percebera as modificações do tempo, pois estava com o general.

Deu um sorriso irônico e soube que finalmente o dia estava acabando. Amanhã seria outro dia, talvez pior do que o hoje, pois significava que estaria um dia mais velha, mas pelo menos não tinham nomes, não tinham datas e nem fantasmas.

Ergueu os olhos e mergulhou no mar verde e então com o crepúsculo surgindo, e há alguns quilômetros dali os novatos da NSA em treinamento e talvez se perguntando onde raios o generalíssimo Cullen e a novata Evans se meteram durante toda à tarde até o anoitecer, Bella soube que o general cumprira sua promessa.

Fizera-a entender, finalmente, que ele era o único maldito homem que tinha aquele poder sobre ela. Que podia fazê-la esquecer as horas até em um dia como aquele, e que poderia balançar com ela daquele jeito e fazer dela... Seu novato.

Olhando para seus olhos verdes, concluiu que teria que matar o que estava mais próximo de uma felicidade. E talvez sua paranóia com idades fosse à cerca de uma família, mas ela estaria matando, talvez... Seu futuro.

O general retribuiu seu olhar e lentamente abrindo a boca, sussurrou:

"Feliz aniversário, novato."

Bella arregalou os olhos surpresa pelo general saber que dia era aquele. Mas antes que sequer pudesse abrir a boca para exclamar qualquer coisa, os lábios ferozes e sedentos daquele homem já estavam nos seus.

Horas depois...

O dia já estava acabando quando Bella voltou ao seu dormitório. Notou na pequena mesinha que havia no quarto uma correspondência ainda fechada.

"Ângela! Você já viu sua correspondência?" Chamou por cima do ombro. A garota que estava atrás da separação do quarto para se trocar espiou por cima desta e negou.

"Não, Evans, é pra você."

"Pra mim?" Bella perguntou franzindo o cenho enquanto por fim olhava para o destinatário. Lá estava "Claire Evans. Agência de Segurança Nacional (NSA). Fort. G. Meade, Maryland, EUA."

"Algum problema?" Ângela perguntou terminando de colocar uma camiseta e saindo da repartição.

"Não, não." Bella negou ainda confusa. Ângela deu de ombros e avisou que iria jantar. Bella assentiu e quando a porta se fechou atrás de si, caminhou até sua cama e analisou o remetente. "Angelina Broklyn Evans. Forks, Washington."

O coração saltou acelerado em seu peito, mas não da maneira como acontecia com o general Cullen, mas de um modo apreensivo, nervoso.

Conhecia muito bem aquele nome fictício. Sua "mãe" para todos os efeitos.

Abriu lentamente a carta e notou os traços de vistoria do departamento de controle da NSA. Eles não recebiam nenhuma correspondência sem que os nerds conferissem se o material era totalmente lícito.

Só quando retirou o papel de dentro do envelope e lentamente o desdobrou que percebeu como suas mãos estavam tremendo. Respirou fundo e lentamente começou a ler:

Querida filha,  
Estamos muito ansiosos por sua volta. Mal podemos contar os minutos para o dia de sua formatura. 16 de Dezembro, não? Esperamos que durante esse ano você pôde ter visto realmente o que você quer, você, minha querida menina, que sempre esteve em dúvidas sobre que carreira seguir. Mas eu e seu pai, e toda sua família, acreditamos sinceramente que você se saíra bem como militar. No dia, chegaremos um pouco antes, achamos que os generais não irão se importar. Esperamos revê-la então quando o crepúsculo chegar. Ficaremos em um hotel na cidade, e chegaremos em dez minutos, espero que esteja tudo bem!  
Muitas saudades de nossa querida filha. Mal podemos esperar pela hora,  
Com amor,  
Papai e mamãe.

Bella olhou para o papel por um longo tempo, sem expressão. O dia, a data, a duração. A pressão. Estavam tudo lá.

Lembrando-se então de horas antes, lentamente, quase laconicamente amassou a carta nas mãos.

Algumas semanas depois...

O general Cullen lentamente esfregou as pontas dos dedos nas têmporas tentando anuviar sua dor de cabeça. Queria mandar aquela porra da NSA pro raio que a parta!

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Por fim ouviu o clique metálico da porta e por ela entrava McCarthy com a expressão azeda.

"Cullen, preciso falar com você."

O general nem se deu ao trabalho de abrir os olhos, continuou como se o homem não estivesse lá e foi se recordando da cena que vira horas antes.

"Edward!"

A mão do general foi se fechando em punho e o amigo via uma veia saltando ferozmente em seu braço. Nunca o vira daquele jeito e suspeitava do motivo.

"CULLEN, PORRA!" Gritou chocalhando-o.

"CALA A MERDA DE SUA BOCA, MCCARTHY!" Ele grunhiu cuspindo e com intensa raiva bater o punho com força na tampa da mesa que chegou a chocalhar.

McCarthy olhou para ele inexpressivo.

"Não importa a merda pela qual você está passando, temos uma maior ainda rolando por aqui, e você sabe disso."

"Deixa-me em paz..." O general murmurou com a voz venenosa. McCarthy, conhecendo bem o amigo, sabia que não seria uma boa idéia insistir com ele naquele momento, mas já adiara aquele assunto demais, MUITO mais do que deveria.

"Eu te deixei em paz por quase um ano, porra! Está na hora de resolvermos esse assunto, por bem e com sua opinião, ou EU irei tomar as rédeas da situação e tomarei conta de tudo SOZINHO!"

"NÃO!" O general gritou levantando por fim a cabeça e olhando com os olhos torturados para McCarthy.

Emmet anuviou um pouco e perguntou:

"O que houve com você afinal?"

"Nada..." Cullen resmungou se levantando e passando as mãos pelos cabelos que assumiam formas estratosféricas. Nada era o cacete! Ele sabia que não deveria interferir nem fazer nada e ficar em seu canto, sabia que tudo o que tinha que fazer era seguir com o plano, mas a porra de Black praticamente se esfregando em sua novata era o fim.

Quando vira a cena na sala de controle marítimo, sua vontade era de quebrar com a cara dos dois. Mas depois reduziu somente para o esterco do Black e depois a razão começou a assumir lugar em sua mente e ele soube que se ele se deixasse levar pelos instintos não seria ele quem se daria mal e nem Black, mas ela.

Mas agora estava ali, quebrando a porra de sua mesa e querendo quebrar a porra de seu único amigo e colocá-lo na cadeira de rodas de novo. Sabia que era violento, sabia que ultrapassava os limites, mas também usara de todo seu autocontrole para conseguir sair daquela sala.

"Nós precisamos resolver, Edward..." McCarthy disse em tom mais ameno, observando o amigo por onde ele passava. "E se o diretor da NSA descobrir que durante todo esse tempo estamos escondendo que há um infiltrado? Eu confiei em você e quando você disse que tinha um plano, eu acreditei que daria certo... Durante meses eu nem abri minha boca, mas agora não dá mais! Ou você toma a maldita providência, ou o infiltrado vai conseguir o que quer."

"Eu sei o que estou fazendo..." O general murmurou com os olhos fechados com força.

"Será que sabe mesmo, Edward?" Emmet disse encarando o amigo minuciosamente. "Será que alguma coisa não aconteceu para mudá-lo, será que tem alguma coisa que você não está me contando?"

O general não respondeu. Ergueu seu olhar cansado e encontrou o cinturão do campeonato de boxe de meses antes. Suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

"Eu preciso de mais dois meses."

"É daqui dois meses que o infiltrado vai agir... O departamento de vigilância conseguiu descobrir o dia... É incrível como a máfia deixa rastros... Temos a faca e o queijo na mão, a não ser... Que..."

"O quê?" Cullen perguntou, cansado.

Emmet levou a mão ao queixo e pensou por um minuto, até por fim seu olhar se iluminar e ele se voltar para o generalíssimo:

"A não ser que você saiba quem é."

O general encarou o amigo por um longo tempo, colocando as coisas em uma balança em sua mente. Pensara que sempre tinha as decisões e controle sobre tudo, mas aquele ano era o ano "vamos desnortear o general Cullen!"

Edward olhou para Emmet, a coisa mais próxima que ele tinha de um amigo e soube que não poderia mais remediar. Se quisesse o maior tempo, o tempo que necessitava, precisava dizer.

Então lentamente assentiu e ajustando lentamente suas três estrelas no peito, garantiu:

"Eu sei quem é o infiltrado."

A Infiltrada - Quando É Preciso Dizer Adeus

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 32,Fanfics,Soundtrack

O Adeus

Hoje eu sei por que há um tempo eu não fui embora,  
Não fui porque temia sentir essa dor que estou sentindo agora...  
Temia dizer adeus...  
Temia te perder.

Hoje a fome não me dói.  
A cede não me importa...  
O sono não me encontra...  
As cores não existem...  
Os sons não me agradam...  
O tempo não passa...  
A minha mente não descansa...  
A sua falta me preocupa...  
A saudade me consome...  
A vida me perde...

Difícil é conseguir andar pra frente quando você perde o motivo pelo qual caminha...  
Difícil olhar para trás e saber que o tempo não retorna...  
Difícil não entender e tentar explicar...  
Difícil é perder e não poder chorar...  
Difícil é saber e não querer acreditar...

Rafael Torres

[...]

Horas. Manhãs. Tardes. Dias. Semanas. Meses.

No início de qualquer atividade que você empreende em sua vida, sempre o período de tempo em que ela dura parece grande demais, sufocante demais. Mas quando esta vai chegando ao fim... Ah! É como se o relógio agitasse seus ponteiros ferozmente, ridiculamente, provocadamente mais veloz. Sua principal ocupação é fechar os olhos e voltar a tempos, que você não sabia, mas eram bons.

Naquele dia de dezembro, o ar estava frio e sufocante, apesar do céu límpido no alto. Um vento gelado inspirava a aproximação dos corpos fardados e as bandeiras oficiais tremeleavam reluzindo a idéia de nostalgia e término.

O generalíssimo da NSA fez seu discurso. Com seus olhos intensamente verdes e olhar perfurador relembrou a cada sobrevivente daqueles doze meses, o primeiro dia naquele solo governamental. Lembraram de um garoto que nem chegou a deleitar o acordar antes mesmo do amanhecer, tal de Mike Newton, que foi o primeiro a apreciar as garras do generalíssimo, imponente, frio, duro, inflexível.

Conhecimento de que suas vidas mudariam para sempre, eles tinham, mas não só aquele ano fora de mudanças para os principiantes, mas também para veteranos, como o próprio generalíssimo.

Todos aqueles humanos presentes, em posição de sentido e estreitando os olhos pelo soar feroz do vento, eram sobreviventes. Eram fortes. Não importasse o que o terror militar lhes dissesse, ser – em uma classe de cinqüenta novatos – um dos oito a fincarem até o fim, era ser vitorioso. 

Todos teriam rumo certo... Rumo glorioso, afinal a NSA era prestigiada justamente pelo ardor e punho de ferro que se dirigia aos novatos, e, conseqüentemente, quem ali permanecesse até o fim, seria extremamente bem qualificado para quaisquer áreas governamentais, áreas honradas e glamorosas embarcadas no seio da nação americana. 

A cerimônia oficial, com honras e pompas ocorreria dali três dias, mas como de praxe a NSA sempre reunia os novatos antes da honraria e lhes explicava abertamente os rumos que cada futuro poderia tomar. 

Bella não agüentava mais ali permanecer. Por um lado queria voltar ao início e mudar situações tenras, por outro, queria que tudo logo acabasse e que ela pudesse sofrer sozinha, podendo chorar e gritar abertamente sua coita sem que nenhum fardado lhe viesse e lhe interrogasse. 

"Nós da NSA, desejamos que vocês levem o nome de nossa organização e propaguem como sinal de honra, respeito e justiça." O general Cullen disse friamente enquanto passava um lenço de linho estressadamente pela testa. Ele limpou a garganta e lançou seu melhor olhar perfurador para cada membro presente: "Que levem para seus colegas futuros e criminosos, o que vocês aprenderam como ninguém nesse ano, o seguinte aviso: 'Faça o que fizer, a NSA saberá. '" 

Assim terminado o discurso o general virou-se e desapareceu pelo largo corredor central da agência, seguido logo atrás pelo coronel-general Emmett McCarthy. 

"Cullen!" McCarthy chamou o amigo que caminhava a passos rápidos alguns metros a sua frente bagunçando estressadamente os fios do cabelo.

Edward bufou e ainda de costas fez um gesto displicente com as mãos, grunhindo: "Depois, McCarthy."

Emmett suspirou e parou no meio do corredor vendo o amigo logo desaparecer dobrando uma quina. O general estava extremamente irritadiço nos últimos meses, fato devido ao estresse que aquele ano na agência estava causando.

Atrás de si logo distinguiu passos apressados de Jacob, o chefe de controle marítimo:

"General." Prostrou continência.

"Fala Black."

Jacob ajustou o uniforme que se deslocara na rápida caminhada que fizera até ali e suspirou:

"Somente algumas pessoas sabem da missão, como o senhor mesmo estipulou previamente. Infelizmente o departamento só conseguiu saber o dia, não sabemos aonde ele vai agir. Mas pegaremos o infiltrado."

Emmet crispou os lábios enquanto assentia um pouco pensativo. "Ótimo." Mas por fim acrescentou, apoiando a mão no ombro direito do homem e apertando, enquanto encarava seus olhos com precisão e persistência. "Lembre-se: O general Cullen não pode tomar conhecimento disso."

Black assentiu vigorosamente: "Quanto a isso fique despreocupado, senhor."

Emmet assentiu novamente com a testa franzida. Não poderia deixar de ficar irrequieto em esconder algo de quem controlava o quartel com punho de ferro, estaria cometendo talvez um delito em questão de hierarquia, afinal o generalíssimo estava acima de todos. Mas a partir do momento em que suas ações poderiam estar caminhando na beira da senilidade e prejudicando o futuro da agência de segurança nacional e o enriquecimento de máfias estrangeiras e traficantes internos, era hora de alguém tomar alguma providência.

McCarthy dera-lhe dois meses e o prazo ainda estava em aberto, mas não queria arriscar perder aquela bolada. Devido a isso estava agindo paralelamente como precaução para se algo desse errado, o que ele sinceramente não ansiava. Mas achava que tinha algo por trás das ações de Cullen, afinal ele se negara a dizer quem era o infiltrado, alegando que quem tinha que resolver 'aquela porra', em suas próprias palavras, era ele.

Black desligou-se do homem e caminhou a passos rápidos para o pátio central onde percorreu os indivíduos com um olhar procurador. Por fim localizou a figura de sua importância e acenou discretamente.

A figura o viu e caminhando a passos preguiçosos em sua direção, chegou a sua frente e sorriu marotamente.

"Senhor Black."

Black sorriu para a moça espiando pelo canto do olho a presença de algum ser analisando-os. Ao não notar ninguém, murmurou com o canto da boca:

"Está tudo combinado, Claire?"

Bella lentamente assentiu internamente sentindo as borboletas em seu estômago agitarem-se furiosamente, mas externamente mostrando ansiedade.

"Mal posso esperar... Mas tem certeza de que é seguro? Ninguém nos pegará?"

Black negou: "Todos vão estar ocupados com a formatura... Depois de receber as honrarias, é só você sair discretamente."

Bella assentiu mordendo os lábios. Nos meses anteriores formulara o seu esquema de plano. Em sua mente cada passo que teria que dar estava perfeitamente arquitetado. Havia todas as possibilidades possíveis pautadas... Desde erros a acertos, desde presenças indesejáveis, desde os problemas com o tempo. Com o ótimo plano que tinha e um pouco de sorte desejável, tudo daria certo e então a discrepância daquele ano acabaria.

Bella distinguiu pelo canto do olho a figura de Whitlock se aproximando do local onde eles estavam. Notando isso também, Black tratou de se distanciar não sem antes avisar:

"E tome cuidado com o infiltrado."

Bella arregalou os olhos. "Infiltrado?"

"Sim..." Black então carinhosamente levou a ponta dos dedos para seu queixo. "Isso é segredo, huh?"

Bella assentiu demorando um milésimo de segundo para construir uma boa máscara preocupante em seu rosto feminino. Black lançou um último olhar para a mulher, pausando internamente se deveria ou não contar sobre os planos secretos do general McCarthy. Talvez o plano deles fosse interceptado pela ação interna, e ficaria melhor se ela soubesse do teor, mas algo em seu ser o impediu de prosseguir.

Então sorriu lentamente e virou-lhe as costas com a promessa de que dali três dias a novata Claire Evans finalmente cederia a seus encantos e iria para a cama com ele, enquanto em algum lugar daquele quartel infeliz, o infiltrado seria silenciado.

Bella então recuperou o ar antes que Jasper se aproximasse.

"Sua safada filha de um pai!" Foi o cumprimento que ele lhe deu ao se aproximar e sussurrar maliciosamente na boca de seu ouvido.

Bella rolou os olhos: "Olha como fala comigo, senhor Whitlock."

Ele deu de ombros e pairou de frente a ela com um sorriso de orelha a orelha: "Primeiro o general mais filho de um pai que existe, depois o chefe do controle marítimo... Isso é verdade, então? Você tem preferência a quem manda em alguma coisa?"

Bella murmurou um palavrão que logo foi recebido por um abraço amigável de Jasper.

Ele passou um braço por seus ombros e começou a caminhar lado a lado com ela, para dentro do quartel.

"Se é esse o caso, você também tem preferência por quem manda em alguma coisa. A chefa da enfermaria te diz alguma coisa?"

Jasper parou de repente e lançou um olhar chocado para a colega: "Poxa Evans! Não sei de que procotó filho de um pai você está falando!"

Bella rolou os olhos e se permitiu rir um pouco naquele dia tenso. Quando os dois estavam quase chegando à linha dos dormitórios, Jasper virou-se para ela e pegou em suas mãos. Bella já achou a situação estranha por demais e ainda o menino olhou-a com um olhar triste e brincalhão ao mesmo tempo.

"Ei Evans... Minha Best... Você realmente não vai mais continuar aqui na NSA ano que vem?"

Bella negou observando as expressões faciais do menino. Sentiu um aperto no coração ao vê-lo baixar a cabeça e engolir em seco, com o ar triste.

Ele ainda segurava suas mãos quando por fim levantou a cabeça novamente e Bella notou, chocada, que os olhos azuis dele estavam marejados.

"Ei, Whitlock, pára com isso... É tão... Gay..." Bella começou assombrada, desacostumada a lidar com momentos como aquele. Sentia-se um peixinho fora d'água e uma perdida. Poderia se comparar a um aluno que recebe uma prova e vai sentindo fracasso na medida em que, passando os olhos pelas perguntas, descobre que não sabe nada.

"Cala a boca, sua filha de um pai!" Ele disse engolindo em seco, ligeiramente chateado. "Eu só, huh," Ele bufou piscando os olhos diversas vezes enquanto olhava para algum ponto da parede atrás dela. "Vou... Sentir, você sabe. Sua falta."

Bella mudou o peso dos pés extremamente desconfortável. Sabia respeitar o momento genuíno de Whitlock, mas ansiava poder correr para longe dele naquele momento. Agora sim sabia como o general Cullen se sentia a se ver ao lado dela sem controle da situação.

"Em toda minha vida, Evans... As pessoas nunca gostaram de mim, sabe? Sempre me ignoraram e excluíram. Só minha mãe que dizia como eu era especial." Ele fungou e retirando uma mão da de Bella passou pelo nariz rapidamente. "Finalmente descobri que minha vocação era ser militar, e... Eu sei... Que eu posso não ser o melhor da turma, o mais fodão, o mais filho de um pai e inteligente... Mas pelo menos eu consegui algo que não antes em toda minha vida filha de um pai consegui..." Ele então ergueu novamente o olhar para ela e sorriu, enquanto uma lágrima escorria de seu olho azul. "Amigos."

Bella engoliu em seco sentindo o seu coração se apertar de repente. Piscou os olhos diversas vezes para evitar que alguma coisa muito patricinha – que não era seu feitio – acontecesse. PORRA! Ela definitivamente não estava acostumada a demonstrações explícitas de afeto.

Engoliu em seco intermináveis vezes enquanto seu corpo se movia desconfortavelmente. Não sabia o que fazer. Se não fosse só pelo fato de não estar acostumada a aquilo, existia o fator da consciência que lhe pesava alucinadamente. Saber, que aquele menino que desde o primeiro dia lhe interceptara o caminho e se apresentara a ela com alegria e sua expressão filhodopaimente idiota e mesmo recebendo uma patada não desistira de tentar se aproximar dela, realmente a considerava como amiga e também sabendo que vivia sobre uma farsa e que na verdade, enganava a todos, era horrível.

Havia três pessoas que ela sentia profundamente por saber um dia quem ela realmente era:

Whitlock.

Alice.

E o general Cullen.

Talvez não fosse nenhum exemplo de moralidade ou nenhum auto de Gil Vicente, mas era humana, e por mais criminosa e torta que pudesse ser ela ainda tinha alguma coisa chamada coração batendo dentro de si.

"Porra Jasper!" Ela grunhiu sentindo os olhos marejarem. "Vai pro inferno!" Rosnou enquanto puxava-o bruscamente para perto de si e o abraçou, sabendo que dali alguns dias não receberia abraços das pessoas que aprendera a gostar, mas pedras.

Quando por fim o momento despedida acabou, Jasper lhe sorriu e voltou a ser o palhaço de sempre:

"Mas ainda hoje temos a comemoração em grande estilo filha de um pai!"

Bella rolou os olhos enquanto passava a ponta dos dedos por baixo dos olhos. "Não será bem uma comemoração..."

"Mas podemos usá-la como!" Ele então sorriu brilhantemente. "Você vai ver, hoje vai ocorrer o casamento mais filho de um pai de todos os tempos! Apesar de toda a pompa filhadopaimente chata, o diretor falou que como estamos nos despedindo do ano, nós não teremos que seguir regras! Vai ter bebida liberada! Já pensou? Faz quanto tempo que você não coloca um pingo de álcool na boca?"

O tempo era tanto que Bella nem conseguiu estipular, mas sabia que – se a NSA permitisse bebida alcoólica em seus muros – ela teria se tornado uma proveniente alcoólatra no último ano.

O casamento pelo qual Jasper se referia era do diretor da NSA, o sargento George Steven, que casaria com quase quarenta anos. Sendo sargento, merecia toda a pompa de um casamento militar, e sendo diretor da NSA, convidara todos os novatos e funcionários para a cerimônia e a festa logo após.

Bella não queria ir, mas acabara vistoriando a possibilidade de uma libertação maior naquela noite em que ela poderia ser um pouco mais livre e quem sabe se preparar para o que estava por vir de melhor maneira. Por fim sorrindo, respondeu:

"O tempo suficiente para mal esperar que chegue logo de noite!"

-

Bella se dirigiu nervosamente para seu quarto naquela tarde. Estava um pouco irrequieta e em sua mente, os planos para o dia dezesseis se repetiam... E repetiam...

Não conseguia ver falhas, nem danos. Nada poderia dar errado, exceto claro o que já dera. Dirigiu-se até o armário e abriu a última gaveta destinada a si. Dentre as poucas roupas, no fundo da gaveta, estava escondido um saquinho plástico.

Ela pegou-o e lentamente despejou o conteúdo na palma de sua mão direita. Com a mão esquerda pegou-a e a ergueu na altura dos olhos, analisando-o e lembrando no que aquela corrente cujo pingente era uma chave implicava.

Com a mente aberta a nostalgia, lentamente apertou o objeto nas mãos e fechou os olhos exalando um longo suspiro. Por fim, guardando novamente em seu esconderijo, procurou em meio a suas coisas a luva Everlast que ganhara do general Cullen.

Caminhou pelos corredores da NSA com as luvas batendo na palma da mão e parou na frente da porta da sala de treinamento, distinguindo o som inconfundível de socos desferidos contra o saco de boxe.

Eram socos fortes e ritmados acompanhados por grunhidos de raiva e barulho de uma respiração pesada que acompanhava o ritmo igualmente intenso dos socos. Logo distinguiu a pessoa como sendo o general Cullen.

Lembrava-se precisamente do modo como, preocupada, tentara concluir como o general sabia de seu aniversário, mas por fim decidiu que qualquer pessoa inteligente – ainda mais sendo o general – poderia saber que era seu dia natalício.

Ainda ficava a dúvida quanto a sua ficha técnica, afinal lá estava outra data (Os Volturi receavam que a NSA tivesse conhecimento da data de nascimento da filha dos Swan.), mas deixara o assunto de lado, pois se tratando do general Cullen, tudo era incógnita.

Naqueles meses que se sucederam ao seu aniversário, ela e ele conviveram em uma situação estranha. O general, no começo, sempre arranjava um jeito de provocá-la e interceptar seu caminho com suas fardas e três estrelas, mas depois de três semanas começara a ficar mais distante e extremamente pensativo.

Depois de um tempo Bella só o via em raros momentos comunitários e escassamente conseguia falar a sós com ele ou dar jus as provocações já patenteadas pelos dois. O general parecia mais pensativo do que o normal, como se a todo o momento jogasse um jogo de xadrez com o melhor xadrezista do mundo. Era como se a cada minuto armasse uma estratégia e isso causou no afastamento dos dois. A não ser claro, nos momentos em que ela o pegava encarando-a até a alma, daquele jeito que ela definitivamente não gostava.

Tentava com todas as forças evitar o pensamento crucial que lhe assombrava nos últimos meses. Tinha certeza de que a melhor parte da missão, nos primeiros meses, era justamente matar o generalíssimo. Lembrava-se muito bem dos momentos, que humilhada, desejara ardentemente que a missão logo acabasse e ela pudesse matá-lo com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto e a vingança sendo feita. Perguntou a si mesma quando tudo mudara... Mas percebera que não havia uma linha que demarcava alguma coisa, era questão de evolução.

Por isso respirou fundo e lentamente abriu a porta da sala de treinamento e encontrou o homem somente com o calção azul o peito desnudo coberto pelo suor e os músculos definidos se contraindo na medida em que pressionava seu punho contra o saco.

Seu rosto estava contorcido e parecia extremamente estressado com algo. Percebera no discurso da manhã como ele estava ligeiramente nervoso – o que era bem raro de se ver nele – e agora se perguntava quais seriam os motivos.

Analisando-o e sentindo o coração se contorcer dentro de seu peito, concluiu que o ato mais difícil de sua vida seria matá-lo. Nos últimos tempos ela evitava pensar no assunto, pois sua cabeça doía e ela não conseguia achar uma maldita solução. Aquele pensamento era tabu em sua mente, e ela tentaria evitá-lo até o momento em que não seria mais pensamento, mas ação.

Já pensara somente no fato de amortecer o controle de submarinos e permitir a passagem da droga pelos canais americanos e deixar sua missão pela metade, e não matar o general Cullen, mas sabia que, não fazendo isso, a vida que então seria extinta seria a dela.

Sabia que o homem sabia de sua presença, mas ele não deu sinais disso, pois continuou a socar o saco com força como se sua vida dependesse precisamente daquilo.

Bella se aproximou lentamente sentindo o coração bater cada vez mais acelerado em seu peito. Por fim, despejou o que já estava concluindo a algum tempo desde que começara a entender o lado do homem.

"Acho que o senhor descobriu o que todos os grandes líderes uma vez descobriram general. O poder talvez não seja a melhor coisa para se almejar na vida."

Bella notou como os músculos do general pararam e os braços dele cessaram o movimento enquanto a cabeça dele abaixava. Bella conseguia ver seus ombros subindo e descendo no ritmo rápido da respiração fatigada e uma veia saltando em seus bíceps. Notou também a linha preta na parte superior de suas costas: "Uma questão de justiça."

Bella pensou se tudo mesmo seria uma questão de justiça. Era mesmo justo matar o general? Era mesmo justo terminar aquela missão? Era mesmo justa a situação em que se encontrava?

Então o general virou-se para ela lentamente e Bella se assustou com o que viu. O rosto dele estava extremamente fechado, o maxilar estava completamente trancado e o pomo de adão saltava alucinadamente. Seus olhos estavam estreitados e frios como gelo. Bella sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo ao reconhecer o antigo general Cullen de volta.

"Eu nunca almejei o poder em si..." Ele murmurou com a voz seca. "Mas as coisas que o poder poderiam me proporcionar."

Bella então respirou fundo. Apesar de todo seu ser protestar, ela sabia que inevitavelmente teria que cumprir sua missão e não somente parte dela, mas naquela altura do campeonato não era hipócrita o bastante para não admitir que aquele homem em sua frente se tornara, dos modos mais esdrúxulos possíveis, seu alicerce.

Ele a entendia, ele a ouvia mesmo quando ela não falava. Ele conseguia lê-la.

Ele fora seu treinador, ele fora o cara que a apoiara, que lhe salvara a vida determinada vez, era o homem que viveu a vida inteira movido a uma vingança... E ali estava Bella, devolvendo a ele o fim. O fim de tudo. Sua vontade de gritar era imensa naquele momento, mas algo lhe era importante:

"General..." Ela então abaixou a cabeça e engoliu em seco enquanto examinava as luvas em suas mãos. Não era possível que um homem como ele, que mudara tanto a seus olhos e sua maneira de agir pudesse não fazer aquilo. Levantou novamente o olhar e encarou-o. "Faça um grande favor a si mesmo e esqueça."

"Esquecer?" Ele grunhiu.

Ela assentiu lentamente. Tomou uma grande lufada de ar nos pulmões e acrescentou: "Esqueça esse seu ódio pelos Volturi... Desprenda-se do passado..." Mordeu os lábios e olhou fundo em seus olhos: "Perdoe."

Bella nunca fora uma pessoa religiosa... Nem ao mesmo tinha consolidado em sua mente as concepções de um ser divino, mas acreditava piamente que o ódio e a amargura só atingiam a quem as portava e não para quem elas eram dirigidas.

Acreditava que os perdoando, a alma – se realmente portássemos uma – ficaria mais leve, e se realmente existisse um julgamento final, o peso sobre os pecados diminuiria. Afinal, não era isso o que todas as religiões pregavam? Perdão?

Bella não poderia fazer muitas coisas a cerca da morte daquele homem, mas naquele momento sentia como se pudesse ajudá-lo para que não morresse... Com ódio no coração. Ela respirou fundo achando dificuldades em concluir aquele pensamento.

Pensar que aquela fonte de músculos, macheza e autoridade se resumiria a uma lápide bem talhada e rica em alguma parte importante e nobre de um cemitério, era perturbador.

O general encarou como se fosse à primeira vez em que a visse. Suas palavras faziam algum sentido, mas o que não se encaixava era o porquê dela estar falando aquilo naquela altura do campeonato. Quando finalmente ele conseguiria entendê-la?

Sua vida nos últimos meses se sucumbira a um verdadeiro inferno. Valores, opções e planos debatiam-se em sua mente com violência e ele era a porra do homem que tinha que lidar com eles.

Ele então bufou ironicamente e voltou as costas a mulher, se recusando a olhar mais para ela, e saber todo o futuro que ela implicava a sua pessoa.

"Essa porra de perdão não se encaixa em algumas coisas... Você as conhecerá novato."

Bella piscou os olhos, confusa. "O que o senhor quer dizer com isso?"

A resposta foi um grunhido: "Novato, você não tem a porra de alguma coisa para fazer, não?"

Bella piscou os olhos, aturdida. O general estava a tratando rudemente como sempre, mas ela conseguia perceber que algo extremamente sério o perturbava. Ele havia se referido a algo importante, mas ela não conseguia achar sentido em suas palavras.

Por fim negou com a cabeça e murmurou:

"No momento eu só quero uma coisa."

O homem parou seus movimentos e ainda com as costas tensionadas mostrou toda a tensão que sentia. Bella não ligou para aquela fachada fria, dura, violenta e irritadiça do homem, já estava mais do que acostumada e também sabia que por baixo de toda aquela carcaça existia um verdadeiro ser humano.

"Lute comigo."

O homem virou a cabeça lentamente, possibilitando que Bella visse só seu perfil.

Depois de um tempo em silêncio perguntou com a voz grossa: "Por quê?"

Bella respirou fundo. Queria sentir mais vezes o olhar calculador sobre o seu, queria sentir aquela sensação inconfundível de quando eles lutavam nos treinos ou no modo como o mundo se tornava simplesmente resto quando estava com ele e sua arrogância.

"Por que é a última vez." Suspirou resignada.

O general então lentamente se voltou para ela e seu abdômen subia e descia no ritmo calmo da respiração. Seu olhar tentava codificar o seu e Bella persistiu-o.

"Por que você faz essa porra, novato?" Ele perguntou com a voz ligeiramente queixosa e cansada. Bella não entendia as razões por trás dela, mas deu de ombros.

"Por que um dia eu prometi a mim mesma que quebraria seu nariz e essa é a oportunidade."

Ele bufou com um olhar escarnecido: "Prepotente."

Bella então sorriu com o canto da boca. "Arrogante."

Ele então abanou a cabeça como se não acreditasse que estava naquela situação e com o queixo apontou para o ringue.

Bella então se dirigiu até lá e pairou de um lado, enquanto o general passava pelos fios do lado oposto e encarava-a com cerca de dois metros os separando.

O olhar verde dele era extremamente hipnotizador e Bella se permitiu mergulhar neles, sabendo que sentiria terrivelmente a falta dele sobre ela. Aquela vida era definitivamente uma bosta.

Então ergueu os punhos e entrou em posição de ataque nunca deixando de encarar o rosto do homem que se tornara tudo o que ela nunca tivera na vida.

"Pronto?" Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Ele também o fez, provocador: "Eu sempre estou pronto, novato."

E então eles começaram a lutar e como já acontecera uma vez o boxe virara vale tudo. No final, Bella não tivera coragem de quebrar o nariz do homem e ele também não conseguira machucá-la seriamente. Mas houve uma hora em que ela conseguiu derrubá-lo no chão e ficar por cima dele prendendo seus braços e suas pernas com seu próprio corpo.

Seus cabelos esvoaçavam levemente no ar e ela respirava com dificuldade enquanto encarava o homem que também arfava e retribuía-lhe a contemplação. Sabia que ele tinha força e energia para continuar a luta, mas ele não fez nenhum movimento para sair debaixo de Bella e ela conseguiu entender aquele gesto precisamente bem.

Ele deixara toda sua arrogância e orgulho de lado e se permitira ser "vencido" pela mulher. Mesmo tendo forças para ganhar, sendo ela a vencedora, ele estranhamente se sentia... Bem.

Talvez este fosse o estágio maior da 'boiolice', e ele se limitou a suspirar cansadamente enquanto sabia que por mais que quisesse, por mais que desejasse ser e pensar como antes, ele simplesmente... Não conseguia mais.

Mas não podia deixar a realidade de lado, e mesmo lutando contra si mesmo e seu passado, tinha que fazer algumas coisas importantes.

"Faça o que fizer novato..." Ele começou com a voz baixa e rouca. "Não se esqueça da promessa que um dia você me fez."

Bella respirou fundo sentindo o seu coração se contorcer dentro de seu peito. Poderia ser bom, ruim, péssimo ou até assassino, mas olhando naqueles orbes verdes tudo o que fora capaz de fazer fora assentir paulatinamente e murmurar, vencida:

"Não esquecerei."

E então eles permaneceram por um longo tempo ali, somente admirando um ao outro, sem falas, sem discussões, sem arrogância ou prepotência. Sem mentiras, sem ódio, sem rancor, sem dúvidas. Encararam-se como se fosse à última vez e de um modo ou de outro, queriam mudar o impossível e fazer com que aquele simples, porém intenso momento permanecesse... Para sempre.

-

"Fala sério, eu arraso!" Jasper fez o favor de ressaltar sinalizando para seu próprio corpo coberto por uma farda chique.

Bella rolou os olhos enquanto entrelaçava o braço com o de Whitlock, odiando aquele chão cheio de pedras onde ela tinha que se equilibrar com o salto enorme.

Depois de alguns instantes começou a olhar ao redor procurando pelo general Cullen.

Havia convidados vindo de todos os lados, e a NSA acabara de chegar com um ônibus alugado. Jasper era seu par na noite e ela rezava internamente para que ele não se tornasse mais idiota do que já era.

"Quem você está procurando, hein, filha de um pai?"

"Ninguém." Bella negou surpreendida por ser pega no fraga.

Jasper rolou os olhos. "Vou fingir que não sei quem é... Mas em todo caso, Alice, meu raio de sol é o par sabe de quem? Do general mais filho de um pai de todos os tempos!"

Bella bufou: "Se ele ouvir você se referindo assim a ele..."

"Que mal há?" Bufou contrariado. "Estou elogiando, caso ele não saiba filho de um pai na minha língua filhopaiense significa algo extremamente filho de um pai e..." Calou-se ao perceber o olhar incrédulo da mulher sobre ele, por fim revirou os olhos e abanou as mãos. "Deixa pra lá, esse povinho viu..."

Bella estava se perguntando como aturaria a noite com aquele ser ao seu lado, mas por fim concluiu que enquanto durassem os meios sociais, teria que permanecer com ele, depois, ADÍOS!

Na porta da igreja no centro de Fort. G. Meade estava o diretor da NSA reluzindo em sua farda branca com as insígnias que conquistara durante a carreira e um sorriso brilhante no rosto enquanto conversava alegremente com a guarda de honra de seu casamento.

Geralmente em casamentos militares além dos padrinhos costumeiros, o noivo tinha direito a uma guarda de honra, formada pelos seus colegas de profissão já graduados. Bella sempre achara interessantes aqueles casamentos, achava-os mais bonitos do que os habituais, embora só os visse pela TV e sempre entrasse em depressão com a certeza de que nunca se casaria.

Os militares usavam fardas de gala que realmente eram muito bonitas e dependendo de sua posição hierárquica recebiam os distintivos que os diferenciavam dos demais. No quadril estava presa uma espada a qual eles levantariam no ar e formariam uma espécie de arco no corredor, na hora do cortejo.

Vistoriando os homens do grupo, notou que nem todos eram da NSA, e reparou em um extremamente alto – mas nem tanto quanto o general Cullen – e musculoso que a encarava encostado à parede branca da catedral. Olhando-o de cima abaixo constatou que era o tipo que iria para a cama com muita facilidade, mas naquele momento estava pouco se lixando para aquilo. Só havia um homem que a interessava no momento e ela odiou o general Cullen por dominar seus pensamentos até naquele momento em que ela poderia dar um belo de um flerte e faturar naquela noite descarregando um pouco da tensão que estava sentindo.

Sabia que o general fazia parte dos oito homens, - dentre eles estava também McCarthy que já estava no meio deles, - com sua posição, ele provavelmente seria o comando de voz do grupo.

Bella começou a ficar nervosa... Onde raios ele teria se metido? Não que ela estivesse ansiosa para vê-lo... Longe disso!

Acabou se distraindo e encontrou um Jasper ao seu lado com um bico enorme na boca e parecendo cada vez mais com um pivete de cinco anos. Ao notá-lo, Bella revirou os olhos perguntando:

"Whitlock, qual é agora?"

Ele fungou e pela cara birrenta que fazia só faltava cruzar os braços de encontro ao peito como o pivete de cinco anos que aparentava ser e bater o pé no chão.

"Isso é injusto! Por que só os graduados podem fazer parte da guarda nupcial? E OS NOVATOS NÃO MERECEM RESP..."

"Cala a boca." Bella sibilou com o canto da boca sorrindo amarelo e acenando ironicamente para as pessoas que se viraram em suas direções.

"É injusto." Ele murmurou cruzando os braços de encontro ao peito, enquanto perscrutava o ambiente do lado de fora da igreja. "Está bem frio aqui, sorte a nossa que ainda não está nevando, não é melhor en... en... en..."

"Jasper?" Bella chamou-o confusa. Ele olhava para algum ponto atrás dela com os olhos esbugalhados e a boca aberta com uma proveniente baba saindo.

O filho de um pai então ergueu a mão e apontou na direção em que olhava e Bella seguiu seu dedo. O motivo para sua afobação era seu raio de sol, claro. Alice estava linda em um vestido longo pérola, mas Bella nem prestou muita atenção nela, mas sim na pessoa que estava a seu lado.

Ele havia acabado de dimanar do Rolls Royce oficial e parecia que era o centro do mundo. Como sempre, não tinha um pingo de cavalheirismo em seu corpo e nem sequer abrira a porta para Alice. Saíra com aquela cara arrogante e indiferente, como se aquele lugar não fosse importante para ele. Empuxou a porta com força, levando logo após as mãos até a gola da farda ajustando-a com um ar prepotente.

Bella já tinha visto os outros belicosos com a farda de gala, mas o generalíssimo era bem diferente. Examinou-o minuciosamente dos pés a cabeça com a cabeça levemente inclinada e mordendo os lábios, reparando na calça preta, no paletó com botões transversais, nas várias insígnias no peito (mais do que qualquer outro presente), inclusive as três estrelas. E a espada presa na cintura o dava um ar extremamente mais atraente do que o comum.

Então naquele momento concluiu, com toda concisão do mundo, que o general poderia ser o terror dos terroristas e criminosos, até os dentro da lei, como os novatos e colegas de profissão, mas aos homens aterrorizava com sua inteligência, sagacidade e desenvoltura excelente, ás mulheres, com certeza as destruía só com a porra de um olhar e com sua extrema beleza rústica que gritava "HOMEM!"

O general Cullen era o tipo de cara que as mulheres em períodos menstruais – quando os hormônios estão mais a flor da pele – escolheriam sem pestanejar. Se bem que Bella acreditava piamente que não seria só naquela fase, mas em todas.

A infiltrada julgava que não era a única mulher que o vistoriava, havia outras que o contemplavam discretamente pelo canto dos olhos, mas o general quando pegou o quepe preto oficial e elegante e precisamente colocou-o na cabeça encobrindo parte dos cabelos acobreados, olhou para ela.

Seus olhos intensamente esmeraldinos ficaram levemente sombreados pela aba do quepe e Bella assistiu, com o coração batendo acelerado em seu peito, suas mãos lentamente descerem e repousarem no punho da espada e seu olhar nunca desviar do seu.

O general perdeu um pouco o rumo e a soberania ao contemplá-la. Nunca a via visto daquela maneira. Olhou para seu corpo coberto por um vestido preto cintilante frente única que tinha um decote que ia até o começo do quadril nas costas. Os cabelos castanhos estavam soltos e levemente ondulados nas pontas. Sabia que seu vestido era ousado, mas também era de sua ciência que tinha um corpo magnífico cheio de curvas e que tinha mais é que mostrá-lo. O general secou Bella dos pés a cabeça com os olhos assumindo tons mais escuros a cada momento e ela conseguia sentir cada pedacinho de seu corpo pulsar e queimar somente com aquela visão perfuradora.

Então o olhar dos dois se encontrou e uma rajada de vento irrompeu em direção a Bella levando seus cabelos ligeiramente para trás. Ela não se incomodou, pois olhava aquele homem com admiração, totalmente inebriada e sem ar.

"Ei Cullen!" McCarthy chamou quebrando o contato dos dois. Depois de muita relutância e um engolir em seco ele virou-se na direção do amigo que por um milagre divino ainda não havia voltado a repousar a bunda em uma cadeira de rodas pela mão do próprio Edward.

Bella em seu lugar soltou o ar que só naquele momento percebeu que estava prendendo e deu de cara com Jasper passando a mão na frente de seus olhos.

"Hey, hey terra para Evans! Terra para Evans!"

"Pára com isso, Whitlock!" Grunhiu, finalmente conseguindo organizar as idéias na cabeça e pensar com coerência.

Ele então riu e por fim estendeu o braço de novo a ela:

"Vamos entrar logo na igreja, filha de um pai! Vai se preparando por que pelo jeito quem vai casar assim um dia vai ser você!"

"O QUE VOCÊ DISSE WHITLOCK?"

Ele então riu e deu de ombros. "Nada, nada..."

-

A cerimônia em si fora muito bonita. Praticamente metade dos convidados estava envolvida em meios militares. Na hora do cortejo onde padrinhos, noivo e pais passavam pelo corredor, os belicosos entraram com a postura rígida e se separaram pelo corredor em lados opostos, com um espaço de cerca de dois metros entre cada um. O general Cullen foi o primeiro da fila e ao comando de sua voz firme e autoritária todos os outros desembainharam as espadas e levantaram no ar, formando um arco.

Então a noiva passou e Bella se surpreendeu ao ver que ela não passava dos vinte e cinco anos. Estava muito bonita com um vestido clássico que ondulava conforme caminhava. Jasper cutucou Bella discretamente e sussurrou em seu ouvido: "Aposto que é o golpe do baú."

Bella abanou a cabeça com incredulidade enquanto olhava para o amigo desesperançada que algum dia ele tomasse jeito.

"Que foi?" Retrucou ofendido.

No decorrer da cerimônia a guarda de honra se sentou em bancos reservados, e Bella se viu absorvida naquele casamento. Nunca fora muito sentimental, mas quando a matéria era idade, família e futuro suas estruturas eram abaladas.

Encarou o diretor que admirava extremamente sorridente a jovem esposa e notou como a felicidade do casal chegava a ser palpável. Se a ventura da noiva era pelo alto salário que os homens da NSA ganhavam – que era considerado um dos melhores do país – não sabia, mas ela estava lá de qualquer maneira. Abaixou a cabeça lentamente e ficou olhando para as mãos enquanto concluía que nunca se casaria.

Quem afinal iria querer uma criminosa como ela? Os homens que se envolvera até então só queriam levá-la para a cama, nunca queriam algo sério, quando cansavam, descartavam-na e geralmente Jane os pegava depois.

Então olhando novamente para o noivo em sua farda branca imaginou o general Cullen em seu lugar. Sabia que um casamento de um generalíssimo com certeza abrasaria muito mais honra e pompa e também sabia que a mulher que entrasse na igreja para encontrá-lo no altar, tão lindo e imponente, estaria muito orgulhosa.

Com um resmungo interno, notou uma vez mais que estava pensando no general Cullen como se ele tivesse um futuro pela frente, mas não tinha, pois ela se asseguraria disso. Mas por fim sua mente se permitiu vagar e imaginar cenas diversas ao decorrer da cerimônia. E se fosse ela no lugar da noiva?

Bufou novamente e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, e em um momento de distração acabou olhando para o lado oposto do corredor onde se encontrava a guarda nupcial e um par de olhos verdes lhe encarando.

A mão de Bella lentamente desceu pelo corpo enquanto seus olhos desolados repousavam no generalíssimo. Queria dizer tantas coisas pelo olhar, queria dizer a ele que sentia muito, muito mesmo, mas ou era a vida dele ou a dela. Ele poderia entender, não?

Por fim ele desviou o rosto e ela o observou de perfil, com o queixo levantado, o maxilar travado e a face fixa no altar. Bella suspirou e também voltou sua atenção para o mesmo local.

"Vou jogar uma indireta na Alice hoje..." Jasper sussurrou de novo. "Vou perguntar se ela gostaria de ter um casamento militar filho de um pai..."

"Whitlock." Bella reagiu sussurrando pelo canto da boca. "Dá para ficar quieto?"

O menino rolou os olhos e continuou prestando atenção, até por fim, quando os noivos fizeram os votos e trocaram as alianças, Bella ouviu umas fungadas e olhando para o lado viu um Jasper se debulhando em lágrimas.

Ao perceber que era observado, fez uma careta e tampou o rosto com as mãos enquanto soluçava. Algumas pessoas olharam torto e Bella deu um passo discretamente para o lado fingindo não conhecer a pessoa que estava a seu lado.

Então acabou o casamento e muitas pessoas estavam emocionadas, Bella estava triste e desolada e assistiu a guarda novamente se posicionar no corredor e juntarem as espadas.

"ESPADA! AO ALTO!" O general Cullen ordenou e logo formavam o arco no ar.

Então logo todos estavam fora da igreja e cumprimentado todo o mundo. Os noivos correram para o carro indo em direção ao local da festa, que por questão de conveniência não seria na NSA, mas em um salão badalado na pequena Forte. G. Meade.

-

Ao chegar ao salão, ainda de mãos dadas com Jasper, Bella se perguntou quando por fim aquela festa terminaria. Recebeu muitos elogios pela sua beleza e elegância, o que ela aclamou com vivacidade e falsa modéstia. Adorava saber que agradava aos olhos dos outros e que sim, era a porra de uma novata militar, mas poderia ainda continuar tão feminina como sempre fora, estando com a porra de um salto e vestido longo ou com uniformes oficiais.

No salão amplo, bem ventilado e em tons pastel ela entrou se surpreendendo com a riqueza da decoração com lírios brancos repousados em vasos renascentistas espalhados pelo amplo cômodo. Havia uma mesa central onde posteriormente o jantar seria servido e outras mesas menores com aperitivos organizados de acordo com o tipo: frios, quentes, doces e salgados.

Uma banda tocava música ao vivo em um palco no fundo do salão, com pianos e instrumentos de sopro e cordas tocando batidas de jazz e blues como plano de fundo. Bella respirou fundo e mecanicamente levou as mãos aos cabelos abaixando-os do requerente volume que havia adquirido. Ao cumprimentar os recém-casados com um sorriso costurado encaminhou-se com Jasper até a mesa designada a eles.

No caminho passou por uma grande porta no estilo francês que se abria para uma vasta varanda que tinha ligação com um jardim no estilo vitoriano. Havia bancos de madeira distribuídos e belas árvores sombreando e flores embelezando o local. Havia alguns brinquedos infantis como balanços e escorregadores ao longe.

"Cara, se minha mãe visse isso aqui ela ia ficar tão filhopaimente louca." Jasper comentou abobado.

Bella revirou os olhos pela enésima vez aquela noite. Aturar Jasper e seus comentários indecorosos na NSA era uma coisa, mas no casamento estava sendo totalmente diferente. Talvez fosse seu espírito que não estava tanto para comicidade quanto caindo para a mais trágica das tragédias épicas.

Em seu lugar, ela saboreou alguns aperitivos e assistiu pelo canto do olho a guarda nupcial chegar com toda a pompa e importância acompanhada de seus pares. Alice estava radiante ao lado do general Cullen, que se Bella o conhecesse indiscutivelmente bem, só estava estendendo o braço para ela devido aos trâmites sociais, como quando tivera a entrevista com a TV na NSA e ele levara Bella pelo braço. Não que ele se lixasse para as regras de boa etiqueta ou educação, mas havia raras vezes em que ele se encontrava menos ranzinza e evitava comentários e problemas de pouca importância.

O jantar então se seguiu e Bella conseguiu tramar uma conversa até interessante com os membros da mesa. Jasper, ao seu lado, mexia nervosamente os pés no assoalho olhando para Alice a cada trinta segundos. Bella sabia muito bem qual era sua vontade: Unir-se a ela.

"Jasper..." Bella começou se virando para o amigo com uma taça de champanhe nas mãos vários minutos depois quando eles estavam de pé apoiados em uma parede olhando para a pista de dança, onde os primeiros dançarinos da noite se embrenhavam. A festa também era regida por um DJ que assumiria logo após a valsa nupcial. "Por que você simplesmente não leva a porra de sua bunda até Alice e fala para ela tudo o que você tem a dizer?"

O amigo virou-se para ela, assustado.

"Quê?"

"É, é isso mesmo que você ouviu seu filho de um pai!" Grunhiu. "Não suporto mais esse seu chove e não molha inferno! Ou você toma uma atitude, ou eu vou até ela e digo até a cor de sua cueca!"

"Você não sabe a cor da minha cueca!"

Bella revirou os olhos e então apontou com a taça em direção a Alice que participava de uma conversa em meio ao grupo de militares, dentre eles o próprio Cullen.

Jasper seguiu a direção que ela apontava e ficou com os olhos arregalados até por fim suspirar:

"Ela é mais velha que eu, e tem vezes que ela me vê como uma criança!"

"Então joga ela na parede, pega ela de jeito e mostra o quão homem você é!"

Jasper olhou chocado para a estupefação de Bella. Ela finalmente achou que o garoto havia entendido, mas logo ele virou a cabeça para o lado como um cachorrinho confuso e declarou:

"Não entendi..."

Bella passou a mão direita estressadamente pela face e levou uma grande lufada de ar para os pulmões. Deus estava a culpando pelos seus pecados por ter que aturar Whitlock, só podia.

"Whitlock, traduzindo para a linguagem filhadopaiense... VAI LÁ E MOSTRA PARA ALICE QUE VOCÊ É UM TREMENDO FILHO DE UM PAI, PORRA!"

A sorte de Bella era que a música camuflara um pouco o som áspero de sua voz, mas mesmo assim alguns pares que margeavam perto deles os olharam pelo canto do olho.

Jasper ficou com o olhar fixo em algum ponto atrás da parede e Bella, olhando-o daquele jeito, bufou e interceptou um garçom que desfilava com uma bandeja com mais taças de champanhe. Depositou a taça vazia e pegou uma nova tomando logo tudo de uma vez. Percorreu o salão com o olhar e se deparou com um par de olhos lhe encarando. O mesmo homem, membro da guarda nupcial que a encarara na igreja.

Ele estava acompanhado de uma moça com longos cabelos ruivos com um vestido branco. Observando-a Bella inclinou a cabeça para o lado buscando na memória de onde aquela imagem lhe era tão familiar.

Então a moça virou-se para falar com o homem e somente a vista de seu perfil e o sorriso extremamente largo e vulgar foi o suficiente para dizer quem era: Kate!

Bella bufou e se ajustou na parede sentindo o peito inchar ante a lembrança do que passara na mão daquela mulher na fazenda. Mesmo tendo conseguido se vingar dela jogando-a no chiqueiro, sabia que vacas ruivas mereciam muito mais.

"Evans? Ei! Evans!" Bella ouviu alguém a chamando enquanto seu olhar ainda se pregava na ruiva e com o dedo mindinho ela acariciava o vidro da taça, manipulando o que ela poderia fazer com a mulher naquela noite. Talvez fosse uma coisa boa – em meio a tantas más – se sobressair divertindo-se com ela.

Então cabelos espetados surgiram em sua visão emoldurando um rosto deliciado e levemente sapeca pertencente à Alice. Bella então abanou a cabeça e piscou os olhos voltando à situação presente notando que em meio a seus devaneios Alice se aproximara. Arriscou um olhar para Jasper ao seu lado e este ainda estava encarando um ponto fixo na parede, talvez ainda absorvendo as palavras antes ditas pela infiltrada.

Beliscou na carne de suas costas e ele deu um pulo olhando para os lados assombrado.

"Mas que foi filha... de... Oi Alice..."

"Oi Jasper." Ela cumprimentou sorrindo um pouco bobamente. Analisando-a, Bella reparou que talvez as esperanças de Jasper não fossem tão infrutíferas assim. Talvez o mesmo medo que Whitlock sentia por ela ser mais velha, era o mesmo que ela sentia por ele ser mais novo, e claro, sua idiotice aguda não ajudava nesse quesito.

Então Alice se voltou para Bella. "E onde você estava hein Claire?"

Bella sorriu sem graça e deu de ombros. "Estava... É..." Lançou um olhar de esguelha para aonde a moça de vestido branco estava. "Pensando."

"Você vem andado pensando muito ultimamente, parece alguém!" Revirou os olhos. Então ela virou-se e acenou para o general Cullen que conversava com o noivo. O general olhou-a e depois para Bella. Encarando-há por um tempo, ele por fim se desvinculou do noivo com um tapa no ombro e se encaminhou na direção do novo grupo.

"Espero que seja algo importante..." O general começou se aproximando.

"Ah deixa de ser ranzinza, Edward! Estamos em uma festa..." Então Alice roubou um salgadinho de uma bandeja. "Estava na verdade te salvando de George, ele só sabe falar de como está feliz com a noiva..."

O general bufou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos estressadamente. "Se você quiser ficar, é bom arranjar uma carona porque eu não vou ficar mais nessa porra de festa."

"General, às vezes é bom relaxar um pouco, sabe?" Bella não conseguiu ficar quieta, ainda mais na tentativa de não importava o começo, os meios e os fins de provocá-lo.

Poderia estar acabando o mundo, mas provocá-lo era a ordem de todos os dias.

Então o olhar verde dele recaiu sobre ela. Ele não estava com o quepe e a espada, mas ainda estava extremamente almofadado com a farda de gala. Ele estreitou os olhos para a mulher e então devolveu:

"Diz isso por você mesmo, novato?"

Bella ia responder quando Alice interferiu:

"Vocês não vão começar aqui no meio da festa, não é?"

Bella encarou o general, pronta para continuar qualquer coisa, porque essa 'qualquer coisa' poderia ser a última que ela teria com ele. E estranhamente ela queria tudo o que pudesse conseguir com ele.

O general abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompido por um Whitlock que falou em um tom de voz elevado e com as palavras todas juntas, sem nem ao menos respirar para esse feito:

"ALICEFILHADEUMPAIEUPRECISOFALARCOMVOCÊ!

Todos o olharam, confusos, e Alice estava com a testa franzida.

"Oi?"

Bella frisou os lábios e discretamente deu um empurrão nas costas de Whitlock. Ele por fim respirou fundo e fechando os olhos com força para abri-los lentamente depois ligeiramente mais calmo, murmurou:

"Alice... Eu... Preciso... Falar... Com você..."

O vinco que se formara na testa de Alice se fora e ela suspirou de alívio ao conseguir entender o que o menino queria pronunciar. "Ah..." Mordeu os lábios, perdida. "Tudo bem... É... Depois?"

Então Jasper tomou coragem e encarando-a com firmeza, disse com a voz firme:

"Agora."

Bella até podia sentir o calafrio que se passou pelo corpo da enfermeira ao ouvir a voz levemente rouca e sedutora de Jasper. Ela estava meio perdida e desnorteada e Bella sorriu internamente ao se deparar com um futuro sucesso de relacionamento. Pelo menos ALGUÉM se dava bem!

"O-o-o-k..." Respondeu com falta de ar. Então Jasper pegou-a pelo braço e caminhou com ela até a varanda que se conectava com o jardim.

Bella segui-os o tempo todo com o olhar e só então percebeu que estava sozinha com o general Cullen. Ao olhá-lo mais uma vez aquela noite, imaginou MAIS uma vez a cena de dali três dias: A morte dele. Por fim, abanando a cabeça umedeceu os lábios e tentou falar que iria voltar para a mesa, já que o clima com o general estava tenso:

"Eu... Hm..."

"SENHORAS E SENHORES, POR FAVOR, OS NOIVOS E A GUARDA DE HONRA DANÇARÃO A VALSA NUPCIAL! POR FAVOR, ABRAM ESPAÇO NA PISTA!" Um locutor disse do palco.

Logo o centro da pista de dança foi esvaziado e as pessoas circundavam-na na espera da dança.

O general grunhiu e olhou na direção que Alice havia seguido pronto para ir buscá-la, já que ele tinha que dançar a maldita valsa e seu par era a enfermaria. Bella percebendo a intenção do generalíssimo segurou-o pelo braço sentindo então a maldita corrente elétrica.

"Não, general! Deixa-a com Jasper! Não atrapalha!" Intercedeu. O general voltou seu olhar para ela e bufou.

"Novato, a porra da valsa poderia ir muito bem pro inferno, mas..."

"CULLEN! SÓ FALTA VOCÊ!"

O general rosnou e então passou as mãos estressadamente pelos fios do cabelo acobreado. Não estava nem um pouco ligando para o que acontecia entre Alice e Whitlock, iria atrás dela, então ele teve uma idéia.

Voltou-se para Bella e a mulher sentiu calafrios se instalarem em seu corpo com o ar levemente malicioso que o generalíssimo carregava.

"Então você será meu par."

"O quê? Não!"

"Sim! Quem mesmo é o general aqui, novato?" Ele retorquiu pegando-a pelo braço e levando até a pista de dança. Bella tentou puxar-se de volta, mas por fim cedeu se permitindo ser carregada pelo homem até a pista.

Ao lá chegar, o general virou-a de frente para ele e levantou um braço entrelaçando seus dedos e o outro repousou em sua cintura, na posição da valsa. O olhar dos dois se encontrou e ela encarou-o raivosa por tê-la colocado naquela situação.

O rosto dele estava extremamente duro e rígido, a postura reta e o pomo de adão estava saltando em seu maxilar. No palco o maestro sinalizou para que iniciasse a valsa e logo os noivos, no centro da pista começaram a rodopiar e logo depois a guarda com seus respectivos pares começou a dançar.

Bella se surpreendeu pela desenvoltura do general. Ele era o melhor exemplo de parceiro dominador, ele que comandava cada passo indiscutivelmente, guiando-a pelo salão com boa precisão e ritmo.

Bella riu. "Até que o senhor não é duro em tudo, general!"

Ele rosnou rodopiando-a, e Bella sabia que ele estava odiando aquela dança assim quanto àquela festa. Mas então ele olhou-a com a sobrancelha arqueada e respondeu:

"Um bom militar sabe fazer de tudo, novato. Mas confesso que prefiro ser duro."

Bella engoliu em seco notando claramente o duplo sentido das palavras escolhidas pelo homem. A dança continuou e os dois brigavam com o olhar rodopiando pelo salão. Então ao lado de Bella passou Kate e ela também viu Bella em seu vestido preto cintilante. Fechou a cara e grunhiu indo para o outro lado da pista.

Depois de um tempo o general grunhiu: "Você não acha mesmo que este vestido é vulgar demais para um casamento?"

O vestido de Bella era provocador, instigava a imaginação, não era vulgar. Ela deu de ombros. "É vulgar para você, general?"

O homem perfurou-a com o olhar e Bella notou o engolir em seco que ele dava. Por fim ele respondeu, fugindo do assunto:

"Homens podem olhá-la com outros olhos."

Bella riu jogando a cabeça para trás. "E que olhem! Mulher é feita para ser admirada! O que é bonito é para ser mostrado, já ouviu isso?"

"Tão prepotente..." Ele rosnou.

Então Bella tirou o sorriso do rosto e encarou-o, séria.

"E você, general?"

"Eu o que?"

Bella encarou seus orbes verdes: "Faz parte dos homens que me olham com outros olhos?"

O general então parou a dança de repente e Bella nunca desviou o olhar do seu. Na verdade a valsa havia realmente acabado e com uma salva de palmas os pares se afastavam, enquanto a luz da pista diminuía gradativamente assumindo uma penumbra na pista. A banda saía e o DJ entrava.

Apesar da recente quase penumbra o olhar dos dois nunca se desviou, tão intenso, tão inequívoco e provocador.

"E isso faz alguma diferença para você?" Uma música instigante começou a tocar e para não ficarem parados no meio da pista, eles se movimentavam lentamente conforme a música.

"Não..." Bella respondeu e perdeu um pouco o ar quando sentiu um braço do general puxando-a com força contra seu corpo, fazendo com que seu busto se chocasse contra o peitoril definido dele. "Curiosidade."

"Por que será que eu não acredito em você, novato?"

Bella riu. "Você nunca acredita em mim."

A música que tocava naquele momento era sensual, que implicava danças mais coladas e sedutoras.

"Você ignora tantas coisas, novato..." Ele disse amargurado, enquanto, pegando a moça de surpresa, puxava-a para trás, apoiando suas costas e levando seu corpo junto. Os cabelos de Bella quase chegaram ao chão e ela nunca desviou o olhar do homem, que logo a puxava para cima colando-a ao seu corpo de novo.

"Então me diga." Disse com um fio de voz.

O general guiou para o outro lado do salão e só depois de algum tempo que lhe respondeu:

"Um dia."

"Quando?" Ela perguntou quando o general segurando ainda por uma mão se afastava e logo a rodopiava puxando para seus braços. Nesse movimento ela ficou de costas para ele e todo seu corpo encaixou-se no do homem. As costas nuas se arrepiaram com o calor que aquele homem emanava. Bella arfou quando sentiu a ereção do generalíssimo em sua cintura. Os braços dele a circundavam e ele se moveu lentamente com ela enquanto sua respiração ia mudando do topo de seus cabelos até o meio de suas costas onde ele deu uma leve mordida, arrepiando Bella inteiramente. Então sua boca se aproximou do lóbulo de sua orelha e sussurrou:

"Breve." Em um movimento rápido ele puxou-a de novo para ficar de frente ao seu corpo e Bella bufou olhando desolada para seus olhos, mas sentindo o calor se acumular em suas partes íntimas.

"Talvez o seu breve seja o meu demorado, general."

"Talvez o meu breve seja o seu breve, novato." Ele retorquiu enquanto levava uma mão grande e espalmada para o fim do grande decote em suas costas, quase chegando a seu quadril.

Bella estremeceu e se grudou mais ao general apoiando a cabeça em seu pescoço e aspirando o cheiro que provinha de sua nuca. Fechou os olhos se maravilhando mais uma vez com aquele cheiro másculo que ele irradiava e se lembrou repentinamente de cada momento passado ao lado dele.

"Eu não deveria estar aqui..." Bella murmurou por fim, sabendo que estava se autodestruindo estando ali com o homem que teria que matar, dividindo muito mais que meras provocações.

Então ela ouviu o general bufar e deslocando seu rosto para encará-lo viu-o declarar:

"Nem eu."

O olhar dos dois se ligou mais uma vez e de repente pararam os movimentos se recusando a dançar mais. As pessoas ao seu redor bailavam em seus mundos próprios e a boa penumbra impossibilitava que mentes curiosas os observassem em um momento tão intenso quanto aquele.

Então mergulhando nos olhos dele e sabendo que estava perdida não importasse o caminho que escolhesse, Bella umedeceu os lábios e lentamente murmurou:

"E eu te odeio por isso, general."

Ele suspirou lentamente e seus olhos brilhavam e intercalavam entre os orbes dela e sua boca, então a mão dele se espalmou em sua nuca e Bella suspirou olhando também para a boca do general a poucos centímetros da dela. Tudo era tão errado, tão perdido, tão... Inconveniente, mas o que mais ela poderia fazer naquela noite se não mandar o mundo ir se foder?

"Opa... Desculpa!" Uma voz feminina disse ao esbarrar com o casal acabando separando-os. Bella reconheceu aquela voz: Kate. Maldita!

Os dois separados e confusos se olharam afastados. A consciência e a razão lentamente foram povoando em suas mentes, olhando para o outro acabaram se apertando e saindo da pista de dança em direção a lugares opostos.

Bella passou as mãos pelos cabelos com nervosismo e olhou para o céu pedindo por arrego, por fim o único arrego que achou nas proximidades foi o garçom com a bandeja de bebidas. Sem hesitar seqüestrou a bandeja inteira, ganhando um olhar assombrado do garçom e entornou uma taça seguida da outra, sabendo que total e certamente sua vida era uma merda.

-

"Evans, você não está bebendo demais?" Jasper cutucou ao seu lado. Bella rosnou e entornou outro gole da taça de champanhe.

"Aô, mamãe Whitlock! Volta para Alice!" Retrucou. Jasper acabara contando para Bella que não conseguira falar nada com Alice e quando Bella já estava o xingando por isso ele continuou dizendo que a única coisa que pôde fazer foi beijá-la. Contou que ela ficou meio dura, depois começou a retribuir, mas parou o beijo de supetão saindo correndo sem olhar para trás. Bella assim como Jasper estava se perguntando do por que da reação de Alice, mas Bella logo mandou se explodir também quando pegou uma nova taça de champanhe. Chega de problemas era definitivamente o lema de sua noite.

"Deixa ela!" Derek pulou atrás dele já bem alegrinho. "Faz quanto tempo que não enfia essa porra no fígado, caralho? Vai tomar no cú! Cacete! Seu..."

"Derek, por acaso quando você bebe desembesta a falar palavrão?" Bella disse já sentindo o chão mexer um pouco.

"NÃO!" Ele então começou a gargalhar. "PORRA!"

Bella bufou e se desvencilhou daquele grupo enfadonho. Sua cabeça talvez girasse um pouco e seus pés definitivamente não conseguiam caminhar em uma reta, mas ela não estava nem aí. Há meses problemas e mais problemas inundaram sua mente, roubando-lhe a paz e a esperança lentamente, e agora tudo o que ela poderia fazer era tentar se sentir livre, não a merda de uma criminosa sem rumo, sem futuro e prestes fazer a coisa mais difícil de toda sua vida.

Ela já cansara de tentar entender os fatos, já fizera e se dera mal, agora a ordem era esquecê-los.

Na pista de dança que estava escurecida, somente iluminada por algumas poucas luzes, um bando de militares soltava a franga fazendo strip tease ou girando o quepe provocadoramente.

Bella estava pensando seriamente em filmar aquela cena e levar para a máfia como diversão, mas por fim se livrou daquele pensamento grotesco. MÁFIA! AQUELA NOITE NÃO!

"Opa, opa, opa!" Exclamou vendo um garçom passar ao lado dela com uma bebida mais forte do que aquele champanhe mixuruca que eles estavam servindo antes. Pegou logo um copo da bandeja e entornou tudo de uma vez enquanto percorria o olhar pelo salão.

Fora da pista tinha algumas pessoas conversando nas mesas. Os mais velhos e claro, o general Cullen. Ele tinha tirado o paletó e afrouxara um pouco a gravata e só. Bella rosnou vendo aquela cena. Por que ele não se soltava mais como os colegas de profissão dele, inferno?

O general Cullen estava pensando seriamente em ir embora quando falou com Alice antes da valsa, mas ao ver a novata bebendo desenfreadamente e notando olhares cobiçosos sobre ela, decidiu ficar. Teoricamente conversava com algumas pessoas em sua mesa, mas seu olhar nunca se despregou da figura da mulher.

Passando outro garçom, Bella pegou mais bebida e começou a se balançar no ritmo da música eletrônica. Jasper correu na direção dela parecendo animado:

"Ei filha de um pai! Você vai desencalhar!"

"QUÊ?" Ela retrucou não ouvindo muito bem e aproximando-se do menino, grudando a orelha em sua boca.

"Tem um filho de um pai interessado em você!"

Bella não entendeu por que, mas riu.

"Que foi?" Jasper perguntou franzindo o cenho.

"Não sei!" Então riu mais ainda. "Ei olha só! Eu vou dançar! Vamos!"

O menino olhou estranho para ela: "Evans, você está filhopaimente bêbada!"

"BÊBADA? EU? Eu quero mais é que se exploda! Essa vida é uma merda, eu estou concluindo sinceramente que EU sou uma merda, minha cabeça vai explodir e eu quero ESQUECER! Eu quero esquecer!" Choramingou.

Jasper estava preocupado com a amiga. Tá bom que era até engraçado vê-la perder o controle, mas tinha receio pelo o que ela poderia fazer. Ela bebera bastante e ainda estava em abstinência por um longo tempo.

"Vamos dançar Whitlock, porra!" Gritou puxando-o pela mão até o meio da pista de dança onde começou a se mover feita louca.

Whitlock por fim se deixou embalar pela música e pela agitação de Evans. Ela não faria nada de errado faria? Ela estava só se divertindo, e ele também era filho de um pai!

"Que se explodam filhos de um pai!" Gritou levando as mãos para o alto e se embrenhando no ritmo da música. "Puts, puts, puts..." Começou a entoar.

"UHUL!" Um militar, o mais soltinho de todos, gritou depois de um tempo pegando o paletó dele esfregando no meio das pernas para frente e para trás. Bella pegou a barra do vestido e o ergueu até quase ao meio das coxas para melhorar seus movimentos enquanto dançava livremente pouco se importando para o resto do mundo.

Nada lhe garantia que estaria viva dali três dias, nada lhe garantia se não seria presa. Sua vida era definitivamente um cocô, e naquele momento, livre, ela finalmente notara aquilo.

Alguém passou mais bebida para suas mãos e ela nem olhava para ver quem oferecera ou o que era.

Já estava aceitando.

Jasper se aproximou mais dela e falou em seu ouvido, para ser escutado em meio à música alta.

"Tem um cara de olho em você! Não é nenhum generalíssimo, mas é sargento!"

Bella bufou. "E eu lá quero saber da porra desses militares?"

Jasper revirou os olhos. "Você se esquece que você vai se tornar uma, filha de um pai. É aquele cara que estava acompanhado com a mulher ruiva da fazenda."

"QUÊ?" Bella parou na hora no meio da pista de dança, seu olhar ficou meio estrábico até ela se acostumar a ver a imagem fixa de Whitlock. "A vaca mor Kate que você fala?"

"É." Jasper riu e ele também roubou uma latinha de bebida. "Parece que ela não é boa companhia para ele, já que ele não desprega os olhos de você."

"E onde ele está?" Ela perguntou vistoriando o local a sua procura.

"Não sei." Jasper deu de ombros. Bella então umedeceu os lábios e sua mente se iluminou ante a perspectiva de dar o troco em Kate. Então ela estava sendo menosprezada pelo tal sargento? Rá! "O que você vai fazer filha de um pai?" Jasper disse observando o olhar maligno versão bêbado da mulher.

Bella riu e continuou a se mover no ritmo da dança. "Nada... Por que eu faria alguma coisa?"

Bella continuou dançando e sua dança começou a se tornar sensual e provocadora.

Ela chegou a rasgar o lado do vestido para facilitar o seu dobramento e quando ela abaixava suas peças íntimas eram bem visíveis. Os homens já há muito notaram a bela mulher bêbada dançando daquele modo e logo começaram a rodeá-la.

Bella sorriu se sentindo lisonjeada por aquele momento. Sim, ela era desejada.

Poderia ter os homens que quisesse, todos eles poderiam comer na palma de sua mão, assim como o general Cullen.

Ao pensar no homem procurou por ele entre as mesas e o encontrou com a postura rígida e os punhos flexionados olhando para ela fixamente. Em sua frente não havia copo de nada e era óbvio que ele não beberia. Ele era generalíssimo.

Bella bufou ante aquele pensamento, mas logo sorriu em direção ao homem e começou a dançar enquanto o olhava. A música que tocava lembrava uma salsa, onde ela tinha que ter um perfeito molejo de todas as partes do corpo e ela aproveitou da situação erguendo os braços acima da cabeça e balançando o quadril e depois descendo-os pelos seus seios, barriga e pernas sem nunca deixar de olhá-lo.

Seu olhar queimava no dele, querendo provocá-lo e provar coisas que nem ela mesma sabia. E o olhar dele nunca desviou do seu. Sua expressão estava dura, porém impassível e ela conseguiu se lembrar bem do primeiro dia da NSA. Ele estava da mesma maneira.

Então sentiu um copo gelado em sua nuca e ela se virou dando de cara com o tal sargento. Ele sorriu com o canto da boca e ofereceu-lhe a bebida.

Bella sorriu e aceitou entornando tudo de uma vez. Ao terminar devolveu o copo e fez uma careta pela bebida forte irrompendo sua garganta. Definitivamente não era champanhe.

"Ual." Ele disse vendo como ela bebera rápido. Sorriu galanteador e seu rosto se aproximou do dela e ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Você é a mulher mais linda daqui."

Ouviu isso Kate?

Bella não respondeu somente sorriu enquanto puxava-o pela gravata para dançar com ela. Ele prontamente com a mão que não segurava o copo segurou-a pelo quadril e começou a se mover com ela no ritmo sensual e matreiro da salsa.

Olhando por cima do ombro ela distinguiu a figura de Kate na ponta da pista, com os punhos fechados e o olhar raivoso nos dois. Bella sorriu e acenou por cima do ombro ironicamente.

Então uma música mais agitada começou e os militares desenfrearam a se soltar mais ainda. Bella se desvencilhou do tal sargento e se embrenhou em uma roda, onde havia strip tease, danças pornográficas e com certeza muito material para processar as respectivas organizações de cada membro presente.

"ISSO AQUI É MUITO FILHO DE UM PAI!" Jasper disse de algum lugar enquanto mexia os pés em movimentos estranhos com a garrafa de bebida na mão. Bella riu vendo que o amigo se deixara libertar aquela noite.

Então Derek apareceu com os olhos estreitados e o andar cambaleante e começou a dançar com Bella. Bella segurou na cintura dele e começou a se mover para frente e para trás no ritmo da música enquanto ria. Logo outro militar veio por trás dela e segurando sua cintura, fez os mesmos movimentos de trás para frente.

Bella riu mais ainda se vendo prensada pelos dois homens, provocou o de trás com a bunda e se divertiu com as palavras indecorosas que ele lhe dizia ao pé do ouvido.

Era o tal sargento. Bella então levou as mãos para trás e segurou nos cabelos do homem enquanto dançava de costas para ele e Derek corria atrás de uma nova bebida.

O homem prensou-a ainda mais contra seu corpo e ela sentiu sua excitação apontando em sua cintura. Bella remexeu ainda mais para provocá-lo e sentiu-o rosnar no pé de seu ouvido, e Bella riu. Ela só conseguia rir aquela noite.

Bebeu ainda mais e se deleitou percebendo que estava feliz, SIM, PORRA! Ela estava esquecendo-se de seus problemas... Ela estava esquecendo!

Nunca estivera tão bêbada em sua vida e então repentinamente o sargento virou-a contra ele e tentou beijá-la. Bella desviou o rosto rapidamente, um reflexo até considerado rápido para uma bêbada, e riu enquanto passava os braços pelo pescoço do homem.

O homem caçou a boca dela de novo e Bella virou a face para o outro lado, e então ele apertou-a e obrigou que sua face ficasse em um mesmo lugar e ele ia beijá-la, só que Bella não poderia deixar. Em algum lugar de sua mente ela se lembrava dos beijos do general Cullen, com tantos cenários diferentes, tantas formas diferentes e ela sentiu em seu coração que seus lábios pertenciam somente a um homem. E não era o sargento.

"Não..." Resmungou sem forças quando o homem queria tentar beijá-la mais uma vez. "Não!" Grunhiu e tentou afastá-lo, mas sua força estava muito debilitada e nem fez cócegas no homem.

"Ah doçura, me provoca daquele jeito e quer evitar isso? Você é uma puta, sabe disso, não precisa se fingir de difícil..." Ele disse com o hálito com alto teor alcoólico rompendo em cada palavra.

"N-não..." Ela tentou argumentar, mas o homem prensou-a e segurou-a com força impedindo que ela escapasse. Murmurou:

"Você é a porra de uma gostosa. Uma puta muito gostosa." E então seus lábios foram de encontro aos dela e Bella tentou desviar o rosto, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi enrugá-lo. Começou a bater deliberadamente nos ombros do homem sem sucesso até que sentiu uma mão forte pegando-a pela cintura com força e empurrando-a para longe do homem.

"JÁ CHEGA!" Ouviu o general Cullen grunhir, afastando-a do homem. O homem cambaleou um pouco e olhou para Cullen rindo.

"Qual é Cullen? Quer dividir também a putinha?"

O general rosnou e levantou o homem pelo colarinho. O sargento ficou com os pés balançando como uma criança no ar. O olhar que o general Cullen lançava para ele era tão intenso que poderia matá-lo só com aquilo.

"Repete seu verme! Repete para ver o que eu não faço com você!" Gritou apertando ainda mais o aperto em seu pescoço. O homem abriu a boca encontrando dificuldades para respirar.

"Eu..." Engasgou com o aperto mais forte do generalíssimo. "E-eu... Não..."

"Covarde." Rosnou sibilando a palavra com desprezo e veneno na boca. O general Cullen rosnou jogando-o longe fazendo com que ele cambaleasse e caísse no chão.

Bella assistiu tudo de um canto afastado com seus braços circundando seu peito.

Então o general virou-se para ela, e ela viu toda a raiva que ele sentia naquele momento.

"Vamos embora!" Grunhiu.

Bella levou alguns segundos até por fim absorver aquelas palavras e responder, embolando os vocábulos no processo.

"NÃO! Agora que a festa está boa? Não, e não!"

Ele rosnou pegando-a pelo braço. "Você já extrapolou todas as porras de limite, novato!"

"Que se dane limites e regras!" Ela gritou se desvencilhando de seu braço. "Estou pouco ligando para isso, já liguei demais, agora CHEGA!"

Mas o homem estava inflexível e pegou em seus braços novamente fazendo-a se voltar para ele. Seu olhar estava tão atroz e imperador que Bella estremeceu um pouco: "Você. Vai. Embora. Agora." Ele frisou bem as palavras falando com toda a ordem que sua voz digníssima de comandante implicava. "Isso é uma ordem!"

Bella riu. "E eu estou lá ligando para suas ordens? Eu quero mais é que o mundo se exploda! Que VOCÊ se exploda, por que você causou tudo isso, desgraçado! Maldito general Cullen desgraçado!" Riu com ironia enquanto tentava fugir dele no meio da pista de dança. Estava escuro e as pessoas estavam bêbadas o suficiente para não perceberem, ou pelo menos, não ligarem para a cena que acontecia ao lado deles.

O general rosnou e se perguntou pela enésima vez porque estava ali perdendo seu tempo com aquela mulher. Apesar de querer deixá-la ali fazendo só merda ele não conseguia. Grunhindo foi atrás dela novamente e encontrou-a dançando sozinha em um canto, com os braços acima da cabeça e movendo o corpo sensualmente no ritmo da música.

Ao olhá-la suspirou passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Ela era seu novato em todos os sentidos, apesar de sempre querer ser durona e prepotente o tempo todo, era ele quem cuidava dela e que se importava – não sabia a porra do por que – com ela.

"Você vai embora e vai ser por bem ou por..." Ele grunhiu pegando em seu braço novamente, mas parou sua frase no meio quando Bella se virou para ele e o general viu algo que o fez estremecer. Algo que ele antes nunca vira e nunca imaginara ver naquela mulher sempre tão forte, prepotente e arrogante:

Lágrimas.

-

Alguém disse uma vez que Deus nunca dava a alguém uma cruz maior do que ela poderia carregar. Mas dentro dessa equação provavelmente não estavam sendo considerados os criminosos infiltrados, estava? Bella acreditava que não.

Sua cabeça explodia. Seu corpo protestava. Sua alma chegava a gritar. Queria distância do general Cullen àquela noite... Vê-lo só piorava as coisas, só a fazia se lembrar do que teria que fazer... O que ela não queria fazer. Ela foi a um canto afastado da pista e, se deixando mergulhar pela nostalgia e por aquele sentimento incansável e indestrutível da tristeza, começou a dançar. Os movimentos eram lentos e ritmados... Mexia seus quadris e seus braços com sensualidade... Uma sensualidade não vulgar, mas natural.

Enquanto bailava algumas lágrimas desceram por suas bochechas gradativamente fazendo-a perceber como sua pele estava quente, devido ao contato da lágrima sobre elas. Fechou os olhos e levantou os braços, se movendo no ritmo da batida.

Acreditava que bêbado era uma desgraça. Não conseguia manter o seu humor constante, não conseguia manter o controle e o raciocínio em lógica.

Sentiu a presença dele antes de seus braços. Mesmo com os sentidos um pouco nauseados, ela poderia muito bem distinguir aquele cheio másculo no ar... Aquele andar arrogante ou a tensão que o ar se formava quando simplesmente ele estava perto.

"Você vai embora por bem ou por..." Ele começara com a voz indiscutivelmente irritada. Bella tentou esconder as lágrimas, tentou evitar que ele a olhasse, mas ele a viu. Viu suas lágrimas e uma expressão de choque e aturdimento se espalhou pelo seu rosto.

"Novato..." O general murmurou com a voz falhando. Ele observava as lamúrias da mulher com uma sensação de fraqueza, impotência, falta de controle. Ele as olhava com raiva, como se elas não pudessem estar ali, como se o lugar delas não fosse manchando o rosto de seu novato. Vê-la daquele jeito, tão alquebrada, fez com que algo estranho irrompesse no âmago do ser do generalíssimo. Vê-la, tão destruída e com os olhos sem esperanças e o brilho travesso de sempre, fez com que ele percebesse... Mais uma vez e definitivamente, que não importasse a fachada que as pessoas colocassem aos seus redores, sendo seres humanos, uma hora o copo transbordava.

Bella riu sentindo a cabeça zonza pela bebida, mas a felicidade que sentia antes já fora embora, porque não era real... Era uma camuflagem, e a razão e as verdades sempre estiveram presentes em Bella. Ela que não queria ver. Ela limpou rapidamente as lágrimas de seu rosto, não querendo ser pega daquele modo.

"Qual é a porcaria da parte do 'saia de perto de mim' você não entendeu, general?"

O homem ainda a encarava daquele jeito e então ela simplesmente virou-lhe as costas e tentou pegar um copo de bebida de algum garçom, mas antes que pudesse entorná-lo á boca sentiu que ele era arrancado de suas mãos e jogado contra o chão, transformando-o em pedacinhos. Ela olhou para os cacos de vidro e o líquido perdido e protestou:

"EI!"

Fora o general Cullen, claro. Ele estava lá novamente.

Bella se voltou revoltada para ele, sentindo raiva brotar em seu ser.

"Por que você fez isso?!"

"Chega novato!" O general disse estressado. "Você já extrapolou os limites!"

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha de um modo enfadonho e quase caiu devido à falta de equilíbrio. O general segurou-a pelo cotovelo, mas ela se desvencilhou com uma careta.

"General! Eu estou me divertindo, não está vendo?"

"Sim, perfeitamente se divertindo! Assim como você se divertia com o sargento Crox?"

Bella riu. "Então esse é o nome do bonitão? Bem, talvez eu só esteja aproveitando as coisas boas da vida."

"Parecia que você não estava muito satisfeita com esse aproveitamento."

Bella grunhiu. "E como o que você sabe sobre isso, general? Você estragou tudo, eu só..."

"Cala a boca!" Ele rugiu e Bella demorou um pouco para perceber seus movimentos, mas em um determinado momento ele já estava a pegando com extrema força pelo braço direito, fazendo com que ela encarasse seus olhos e sentisse que ele não estava gostando nada daquela situação.

"O que foi querido gege? Está com ciúmes?"

Ele rosnou, mas Bella sabia que havia acertado algum ponto. Tentando se equilibrar o suficiente nos pés e falar sem se embolar com as palavras, disse:

"Sim, você está... O grande generalíssimo, potente, forte, imponente, duro e frio está sim, com ciúmes!"

"Você está bêbada!"

"Eu posso ter tomado um drink ou dois, mas eu ainda vejo general..."

Ele grunhiu, apertando com força seu braço, pronto para levá-la a força para o maldito carro ou mesmo pegá-la e jogar em cima dos ombros e levá-la dali, mas ele então a soltou, sentindo a desconexão deles no momento em que fez isso. Não sabia por que estava perdendo tempo com a porra daquela mulher.

Encarou-há por algum tempo, sentindo as pessoas se movimentarem ao redor e a música pulsando. Engoliu em seco, e disse:

"Então fique aí!" Ele resmungou tentando se esquivar por entre as pessoas. As palavras da mulher pegaram fundo nele, mesmo ela estando mais bêbada que o cachaceiro da esquina. Não gostava de vê-la com outros, isso era certo, muito menos do jeito como ela estava com o maldito sargento, mas ao ouvi-la proferir as palavras... Ciúmes? Porra! Ele não tinha ciúmes... Ciúme era... Forte demais. Idiotamente forte demais.

Embora ainda se lembrasse claramente de suas lágrimas, que logo ela tratou de secar se negando a admitir que estava chorando, ele estava se impulsionando a afastar-se dela. Porque desde daquele maldito primeiro dia, em que depois de expulsar o garoto Newton e vê-la pela primeira vez na fila dos novatos e chamá-la de homem, sabia que lhe traria problemas. Pura e simplesmente por que mesmo com o risco de ser expulsa – e tendo ela a prova de que ele poderia muito bem expulsá-la – ela erguera o queixo e lhe encarara firme nos olhos, mostrando que não tinha medo da cara de mal dele, embora todos seus colegas ao redor pensassem exatamente o contrário.

Talvez aquela noite fosse perfeita para fazer o que não fizera naquele último ano. Tomar a porra de uma distância saudável e se livrar de seus próprios problemas. Por que tudo realmente seria estupidamente mais fácil sem ela para atrapalhar, e acreditava que para ela também. Distância era o que os dois precisavam, mas Bella não dividia os mesmos pensamentos do general naquele momento.

Ao vê-la se afastar cambaleou na direção dele, correndo desajeitadamente e interceptando seu caminho.

"Você não pode fugir, general!" Ela provocou. O general rosnou e tentou passar, mas a moça simplesmente ficou em sua frente e depositou os dois braços no peito musculoso do homem. Ele poderia muito bem desviá-la como se fosse um saco de vento, mas ele não o fez.

Ela riu. "Vamos homem, confesse!"

Edward grunhiu: "Novato, por acaso você se lembra do que você levou nas primeiras semanas?" A ameaça do general estava clara fazendo-a se lembrar de quando ele batera nela com o seu bastão preto, apesar da intenção dele fosse fazê-la temer, ela simplesmente deu de ombros e olhando em seus olhos, murmurou:

"Eu sei que você não vai fazer nada."

Ele rosnou e pegou-a pelo braço, - que provavelmente traria marcas depois - fazendo-a olhar para ele com firmeza. "Tem certeza?"

Bella buscou algo em seus olhos e depois de uma busca determinada, afirmou lentamente com a cabeça. "Tenho."

O general estava pronto para fazê-la ver o contrário, quando por fim soltou-a e tentou desviar dela. Bella seguiu-o.

"CONFESSE GENERAL!"

"Cala a boca!"

Ela então tropeçou, mas logo levantou. Correu para frente dele e parou. A música sensual ainda tocava e ela ainda distribuía o sorriso malicioso nos lábios, mas a partir do momento em que olhava para aquele homem em sua frente, o sorriso foi murchando e seus olhos assumindo tons mais escuros.

"Confesse general! Confesse que você queria estar no lugar dele!"

O general trancou o maxilar e desviou o olhar longe. A mulher continuou a provocá-lo, a bebida ainda povoando seu corpo como lei.

"Confesse!" Ela ordenou. Quando ela falou novamente, a voz estava mais rouca e sexy: "Confesse que eu sou seu novato..."

O general voltou o olhar para a mulher a ponto de vê-la se aproximar dele e enrolar os dedos em sua gravata. Ela se aproximou colocando seu corpo contra o dele e sentindo cada porinho rejubilar ante a sensação quente e forte tão próxima ao dela. O general não se mexeu... Somente a olhava com o maxilar trincado.

Bella procurou pelo olhar dele com uma expressão quase maluca e implorou, precisando desesperadamente ouvi-lo dizer o que ele nunca havia dito. Precisando saber, antes de dali três dias, o que ele sentia. O que raios aconteciam entre eles. "Confesse que eu sou seu tipo de mulher..." Colou seu corpo mais no dele e levantou uma perna contornado-a pelo corpo dele.

Sentiu o homem enrijecer e levando os lábios até seu ouvido, murmurou:

"Confesse que você gosta do meu cabelo... Assim... Solto..." Ela então mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha e ao som da música sensual ela começou a passar a mão pelos seus braços e descendo por fim até seu peitoril definido.

Sorrindo maliciosa e encontrando o olhar dele no dela, ela começou a se agachar lentamente enquanto continuava a passar a mão sobre o corpo dele. Ele ainda estava com a cara fechada, mas seu pomo de adão informava que ele estava tenso.

Definitivamente de uma escala de dez a cem de intensidade, ele estava mil.

Bella então subiu e puxando-o novamente pela gravata, murmurou próxima a boca dele:

"Confesse que me acha bonita... Confesse que me acha mulher..." O general fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e com a fala de Bella notou o forte hálito alcoólico. Ele tinha que parar com aquilo... Ela estava bêbada. Não tinha controle sobre si. Ele tinha que parar com aquela porra.

Bella olhando para o homem sem reação começou a se enfurecer. Por que ele simplesmente não podia fazer as coisas mais fáceis? Por que ele sempre tinha que ser... Tão... Ele mesmo?

Será que ele não sabia que idiotamente em alguma parte de seu ser, ela tinha que conhecer o que ele sentia verdadeiramente por ela antes dele morrer e não poder dizer mais? Talvez fosse sadomasoquismo, mas ela queria. Inferno! Ela queria saber!

"Porra general!" Ela grunhiu. "CONFESSE! REAJA! FAÇA ALGUMA COISA!"

Ele voltou a abrir os olhos sentindo todo seu corpo protestar. Embora estivesse pronto para simplesmente ignorá-la, sabia que não mais conseguiria:

"Vamos embora, novato!"

Bella rugiu, se afastando dele. "Não vou a lugar nenhum com você!" Bella estava magoada. Estava triste... Conturbada. Eram tantas emoções passeando desenfreadamente por seu ser que ela não sabia como controlar aquilo com o mínimo de racionalidade possível.

"Você vai." Ele disse com a voz seca e autoritária. Bella reconheceu o tom militar alfa, mas ela pouco estava ligando.

"NÃO VOU! SABE POR QUÊ?" Ela gritou. "Por que eu não quero voltar! Eu vou ficar aqui!"

"Você não está pensando direito!" Ele retrucou pegando-a pelo braço, ela mais uma vez se esquivou, com raiva.

"Eu nunca pensei tão direito em toda minha vida!" Ela retrucou. "Eu quero esquecer, mas essa merda não sai da minha cabeça..." Ela então levou as mãos até a cabeça e começou a balançar como se quisesse que o que quer que esteja ali sumisse. "Mas não sai... Não sai..."

Então ela de repente parou e encarou o general. Uma idéia começou a se formar em sua mente, então ela grunhiu:

"Você não é a porra do cara que controla tudo, general? Não é o homem que se gaba dizendo que tem o poder nas mãos? ENTÃO RESOLVA ISSO! RESOLVA ESSES PROBLEMAS! FAÇA ALGUMA COISA..." Soluçou. "Qualquer coisa..."

Abaixou os olhos e sentiu-se tonta por um minuto e então, não notando novamente uma reação do homem, começou a bater em seu peito com os punhos fechados.

"FAÇA ALGUMA COISA, GENERAL! FAÇA ALGUMA MALDITA COISA! FAÇA-ME ESQUECER ESSE ANO! FAÇA-ME ESQUECER VOCÊ!" Gritou. Ao não ver reação, grunhiu: "COVARDE" Cuspiu as palavras e desatou a chorar grossas lágrimas. Uma mão foi até seu abdômen, segurando-o enquanto soluços rompiam por sua garganta.

O desespero crescia em seu peito... Aquela sensação de que estava em um beco sem saída estava lá novamente. A solução era que ela morresse! Se ela morresse... Tudo ficaria bem... Tudo ficaria a salvo de novo... O general estaria a salvo.

E de repente, tê-lo vivo era algo pelo qual ela queria lutar. Ou ela precisava lutar. Mesmo sendo ela sua assassina, suas emoções estavam tão loucas e confusas que dentro de poucos segundos ela já sabia o que poderia resolver tudo. Suas dúvidas... Incertezas... Problemas... Aquela merda de vida, seu futuro e aquele homem! Aquele sexy e arrogante homem.

Porque todas aquelas coisas não poderiam se hospedar no nada.

Ela olhou ao redor com desespero e rapidamente correu para fora da pista de dança querendo obter algo... Algum maldito material que pudesse acabar logo com tudo aquilo. Ela não agüentava mais! Sofrer! Dor!

Desesperança!

Enquanto corria pelas pessoas pela pista de dança, os soluços continuavam insistentes... Tropeçou diversas vezes, procurando alguma coisa que pudesse libertá-la. O que ela precisava naquele momento era aquilo... Liberdade!

Achou uma garrafa em cima de uma mesa e como um drogado em abstinência vendo sua droga, correu em direção a ela, cambaleando e chorando, sentindo a cada passo dado uma dor maior no coração, mas um livramento maior na alma.

Há um ano riria ruidosamente do imbecil que lhe dissesse que estaria desesperada pelo fim da missão. E não era para acabar logo. Acreditava que estava ficando louca.

Estava não estava?

Por que ela sentia tão estranha quando pensava em matar o general? O que raios acontecia dentro dela?

Pegou o vidro e quebrou na mesa formando lascas pontiagudas. Olhou-as como que hipnotizada, e nos cacos de vidro viu seu reflexo... A maquiagem borrada, os cabelos bagunçados e os olhos... Olhos sem vida, frios... Vazios.

"Chega..." Sussurrou quase inaudível engolindo a saliva que se acumulara em sua boca e respirando fundo. "Chega..." Murmurou e ela precipitou o recipiente para seu pescoço, mas não chegou a fazer nada, pois uma mão forte jogou o vidro longe e puxou Bella com força pelo braço.

"QUE PORRA VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO, NOVATO?" Ouviu a voz grossa e violenta do general Cullen rompendo seus ouvidos. Sua voz estava irada e era quase palpável a raiva que ele sentia pela situação. Bella grunhiu e tentou afastá-la de seus braços, mas ele era mais forte e com força tentou abraçá-la. Bella resistiu, mas logo aqueles braços musculosos venceram e ela se viu prensada contra o peito do general, com seu corpo a apertando com firmeza, formando uma prisão pela qual ela não podia escapar.&

"Me solta..." Choramingou batendo no ombro dele.

"Eu não vou deixar você fazer porra nenhuma!" O general respondeu com firmeza. "O que você queria. Se matar?"

"E se fosse?" Retrucou com amargura. "O que eu vou ganhar vivendo essa merda de vida? Se existe reencarnação, que pelo menos eu nasça como uma pessoa melhor! Minha vida foi toda estragada, EU NASCI ESTRAGADA!" Rugiu, sentindo o coração quase perfurar seu peito. "E vou continuar sendo se eu viver!"

O general apertou-a ainda mais forte no abraço e Bella desistiu de lutar contra aquela fonte de músculos. Suas lágrimas manchavam a camiseta do homem, mas ele pouco se importava... Ele a segurava e a fazia se sentir segura, ele estava sendo seu alicerce, seu porto seguro... O único que realmente se importava com ela.

O mundo era uma grande ironia, quando que o generalíssimo Cullen se tornaria simplesmente a única pessoa pela qual Bella se importaria? Ao pensar mais uma vez que ela era um monstro e que ela destruiria essa única pessoa, começou a soluçar no ombro dele.

E tudo o que recebeu em troca do homem que assassinaria dali três dias foi um abraço ainda mais forte.

"Você só faz merda, novato! Mas eu não vou deixar você fazer! Não vou!" Ele rosnou em seu ouvido, mostrando para ela toda a potência que um generalíssimo poderia ter.

"Me solta..." Repetiu com fraqueza. Não estava se sentindo merecedora por estar em seus braços... Estava tudo tão errado, tão fora de controle. Estava se sentindo uma traidora, enganando todas as pessoas em sua volta. Enganando Jasper, enganando Alice, enganando ele. "ME SOLTA!" Reagiu reunindo toda a força de que era capaz e conseguindo escapar do homem. Correu em direção as portas francesas e logo estava no jardim sentindo o vento gelado bater em seu corpo fazendo com que ela estremecesse.

O general veio logo atrás e Bella tentou se afastar dele mais uma vez. "NÃO! NÃO!" Gritou tentando afastá-lo. "Chega general! Eu não quero mais isso! Não quero mais jogar esse maldito jogo que a gente vem jogando há um ano! EU CANSEI PORRA!" Soluçou. "Por que você é a maldita razão de meus problemas e tudo seria TÃO melhor se você não existisse..."

O general olhou para a mulher em sua frente e, mesmo sabendo de seu estado e que ela estava fora de seu ser, ele falou... Falou tudo o que ele achava que tinha que falar e que estava preso em seu peito:

"Mas EU existo e VOCÊ também!" Grunhiu. "E todos têm problemas... E não é se matando que você vai resolvê-los. Você não é o meu novato desse jeito... Você não é o prepotente e idiota de todos esses meses... Você está sendo covarde!"

"EU NÃO SOU COVARDE!" Retrucou.

"MAS ESTÁ SENDO AGORA!"

"Eu queria te salvar!" Ela rosnou irrompendo em lágrimas. Seus joelhos dobraram na grama úmida e ela abaixou a cabeça com os soluços ainda vindos. "Não sei por quê... Não sei..." Repetia várias vezes como que tentando buscar uma resposta.

O general Cullen olhou para a mulher e um fleche de cada momento daquele ano irrompeu em sua mente. Todas as brigas, provocações, discussões, argumentos, lutas... Beijos... Momentos...

Olhando para aquela mulher que tornara seu novato ele soube da verdade que sempre estivera na sua frente, mas ele nunca conseguira ver.

Lentamente ele se aproximou passo por passo do corpo ajoelhado e então disse roucamente:

"Você me salvou."

Bella ouviu as palavras e com o coração apertado, abanou a cabeça, negando.

"Sim, porra, e não negue isso!" Ele grunhiu. Bella continuou abanando a cabeça ainda ajoelhada com a cabeça baixa, e então o general chutando uma pedra que estava na frente de seu caminho com força, se aproximou dela e grunhiu.

"Olhe pra mim!" Ordenou.

Bella recusava-se a encará-lo e então ele expeliu veneno por cada palavra que ele proferira, não dando margens a desobediências. Ele era a porra do generalíssimo ali... Suas ordens não poderiam ser desacatadas; a hierarquia finalmente funcionava.

"OLHE PRA MIM!"

Bella trancou o maxilar e engolindo em seco olhou-o e viu dois orbes verdes permutando-a com o olhar, escurecido pela noite e brilhoso pela raiva.

"Porra, novato... Eu não sabia que estava me destruindo, quebrado até você chegar e me esfregar na minha cara! Ninguém nunca ousou levantar a palavra contra mim, mas você..." Ele rosnou. "Você fez isso como se não tivesse medo algum e me fez ver!" Ele encarou-a. "Diga-me o que você vê agora, novato. Em mim. Eu posso não ser a porra do melhor homem do mundo, mas você me mostrou, jogando na cara mesmo, que eu estava é me encaminhando para ser o pior. E eu posso não ser o melhor, mas trabalho hoje para não ser o pior. E sinceramente... No último ano eu pouco ligaria para isso... Querendo admitir ou não, a porra da responsável foi você!"

Bella olhou-o sem dizer nada... Duas grossas lágrimas irromperam e foram descendo vagarosamente por suas bochechas, enquanto ela via o rosto do homem que se tornara tudo... E nada. Ele não era somente o general da NSA... Ele se tornara o SEU general. Quem regia suas regras, suas emoções, seus pensamentos, até seus problemas. Ele era o homem que ela já quis tantas vezes matar, mas tantas outras quis beijar, abraçar e mantê-lo perto de si.

Bella olhando-o percebeu que ele mudara. Seu jeito todo bruto e violento ainda estava lá, afinal era indiscutivelmente ele, mas todo o resto era diferente... Com ela. Com ela ele se libertava se abria se soltava e permitia sentir...

Com ela.

Percebendo isso, chorou e se perguntou de onde vinham tantas lágrimas. Talvez chorasse lágrimas de sangue dali a alguns minutos e não duvidava de que isso poderia enfim acontecer.

Bêbado era definitivamente uma desgraça.

O general notou a mudança nos olhos da mulher e vendo novamente aquelas malditas lágrimas manchando seu rosto, sem pensar, levou as mãos até elas e afastou-as, não querendo elas ali. Não era ali aonde elas pertenciam... Seu novato era alegre, era provocador... Era prepotente. Seu novato era bem-humorado e com pavio curto. Seu novato era puro e simplesmente, seu.

"Não chore..." Murmurou com a voz embargada afastando as lágrimas com as mãos fortes e ásperas. "Não chore porra!" Grunhiu vendo que as lágrimas insistiam em cair.

Bella fungou e fechou os olhos lentamente sentindo o vento gelado de inverno arrepiando seu corpo e sentindo o calor e a corrente elétrica que o general emanava para ela. O toque de sua mão em sua bochecha era reconfortante, e ela aspirou o cheiro que ele emanava como se fosse à última vez que pudesse senti-lo.

E era.

Então seus olhos lentamente se abriram e o castanho encontrou o verde, e eles pareciam conversar somente com aquele olhar. Era como se os dois soubessem o que aconteceria com ambos dali três dias, ambos estivessem a par de tudo... E que soubessem que de um modo ou de outro, aquela era a despedida.

Ambos não podiam explicar o porquê daquele sentimento estranho e aterrador que brotava em seus corações e tornava-os tristes e mais apegados a cada coisa que o outro pudesse oferecer. Era como se fosse à última vez que um ser vivo respirasse o ar... Que um homem sentisse o calor do fogo... Que uma árvore sentisse o açoite do vento... Que uma cidade ganhasse o calor do verão... Que as árvores encher-se-iam de frutos. Como se fosse duas almas gêmeas... Se separando.

A explicação não estava lá... Mas o sentimento estava e ele foi o suficiente para movê-los.

Sem nunca deixar de olhá-lo, ela lentamente ergueu as mãos e as dirigiu até o rosto do homem sentindo o calor que a pele dele irradiava para a dela. Sua mão começou a vaguear por todo seu rosto, seu cabelo, sentindo a textura macia e sedutora e a corrente elétrica magnífica pela última vez.

Seus olhos iam acompanhando suas mãos, e ela prestava atenção em tudo com rigor, não querendo esquecer nenhum detalhe de seu rosto, nenhum detalhe de seu corpo... Nenhuma sensação já sentida. Suas mãos desciam de seu pescoço para seus braços musculosos, e iam para seu peito cujos músculos definidos contraiam com a respiração forte. O general fechou os olhos paulatinamente gostando da sensação da mulher tocando-o daquele jeito. Carinhosamente... Nostalgicamente.

A porra do general boiola estava lá de novo, mas se fosse para tê-la, para senti-la nele... Ele seria. Por ela.

Bella abanou a cabeça ainda no estado de torpor triste em que se encontrava e lentamente pegou a mão do general e examinou-a em suas mãos, notando como a sua parecia pequenina perto da dele... A mão dele se apertou em torno da sua firmando-a e não permitindo que ela escapasse. Bella encaminhou-a até o coração dele, sentindo através da camiseta social seu coração batendo dentro de seu perto compassadamente.

Sentiu as últimas batidas de seu coração que bombeava sangue por suas veias e mantinha em pé aquela fonte de músculos e o dono de um passado e presente aterradores. Então ela percebeu que não importasse o que eles queriam acreditar ou fingissem que acreditavam, as últimas batidas daquele coração eram por ela.

Bella analisou sua mão unida com a do general e sentia em seu ser as conseqüências da corrente elétrica irrompendo por ela. Era tão mágico, tão surreal...

Uma chuva fina começou a cair fria, mas eles não se moveram nem um centímetro. Ao longe o som da festa e das pessoas estava lentamente se tornando mero som de fundo e logo sumia. Estavam em um mundo só deles e nada mais importava. 

Here in my heart. Scorpions.

Às vezes há um momento que você deve dizer adeus

Embora doa, você tem que aprender a tentar

Eu sei que eu tenho que lhe deixar ir

Mas eu sei que em qualquer lugar que você vá,

Você nunca estará distante

porque como a luz de uma estrela luminosa,

Você continuará brilhando em minha vida

Você está indo embora

Mas aqui em meu coração

É onde você sempre estará

Você estará comigo

Aqui em meu coração

Nenhuma distância pode nos manter separados

já que você está aqui em meu coração

Não tenho nenhuma lágrima caindo dos olhos

Porque o amor é verdadeiro,

Nunca morre, fica vivo sempre

O tempo não pode levar embora o que nós temos

Eu me lembrarei de nosso tempo juntos

Você pode pensar que nosso tempo acabou

Mas eu ainda tenho você

Aqui em meu coração

É onde você estará

Você estará comigo

Aqui em meu coração

Nenhuma distancia pode nos manter separados

Já que você está aqui no meu coração

Eu sei que você regressará novamente

E até então

Meu amor estará esperando;

"Eu vou sentir a falta de sua arrogância, general..." Ela murmurou com a voz seca. A lucidez lentamente começava a se instalar em seu ser e ela sabia que não estava se entregando. O fim de sua estadia na NSA poderia também ser interpretado naquela frase.

O general abanou a cabeça levando uma mão até sua bochecha e então sua respiração se encontrou com a dela. Como o clima estava frio, vapor saia de suas bocas e se misturavam como um só. Como eles eram mesmo não sendo. Como eles eram mesmo não querendo.

"Eu não." O general concluiu com a voz seca e rouca. Bella olhou-o procurando por respostas em seus olhos, mas tudo o que achou foi um olhar sem respostas sobre o dela.

Bella levou as mãos até os cabelos do general e apertou-os sentindo a textura macia e úmida em seus dedos.

"Diga-me o que você quer general..."

Ele olhou-a e ela viu um brilho diferente imperar sobre o olhar do homem. Ele mergulhou em seus olhos e, lutando contra todo seu ser e orgulho, murmurou:

"Você."

E Bella sentiu o coração se apertar dolorosamente em seu peito. Seu último pedido era ela. Ele pedia por sua assassina. Ele pedia pelo fim da sua vida.

E ela não poderia negar... Ela não poderia dizer não. Tudo o que ela poderia fazer era aceitar. Aceitar e se sentir horrível por isso... Aceitar e também querer mais que tudo.

la respirou com dificuldade e seu ar se misturou com o do general... Envolvendo-os. Os olhares nunca se desviavam tão absolutamente intensos, tão absolutamente rígidos... Tão... Profundos.

"Eu confesso..." Ele murmurou roucamente e Bella olhou-o confusa, mas não deu tempo de dizer nada, pois sem mais palavras, sem mais frases, sem mais desculpas, ou explicações, os lábios dos dois se uniram mais uma vez e todo o ser deles se despertou para aquela sensação inenarrável que era os dois se entregando ao momento. Ele por ela, ela indiscutivelmente só por ele.

Os lábios dos dois se moviam em uma mesma sincronia. Nenhum beijo deles era igual ao outro, pois todos eram regidos por situações e sentimentos diferentes. Cada um tinha um gosto, uma profundidade divergente... E isso tornava todos novos, aterradores e estupidamente especiais.

O gosto dele se misturava com o dela enquanto a garoa ainda rompia por eles. Os olhos fechados garantiam um melhor aprofundamento e um sentimento de que não existia mais nada ao redor, só eles... E pronto. Os olhos fechados também davam a ilusão de que problemas eram imaginários... E que tudo que era real, era a sensação dos lábios dele abrindo os dela e pedindo passagem com sua língua que adentrou sua boca, primeiro calmamente, mas depois com força e violência.

Desespero.

Bella aprofundou o aperto nos cabelos dele e ele levou os braços até sua cintura, apertando-a fortemente contra si, fazendo com que ela se inclinasse na direção dele, sem nunca desviarem os lábios.

Suas línguas travavam não uma luta por dominância ou espaço, trabalhavam juntas, unidas... Suas mãos rodeavam o corpo um do outro gravando cada detalhe de seus corpos, cada curva, cada músculo, cada pêlo, cada poro.

As mãos dele entravam pelo tecido de seu vestido sentindo o calor e os pêlos da mulher se arrepiando, e Bella apertava aqueles músculos... Aquele corpo, aquele rosto com sofreguidão.

A corrente elétrica estava ali. A despedida estava ali. O mundo estava ali. Os sentimentos todos estavam reunidos ali.

Se existia alguma porra de mundo ao redor, ele explodira.

Dali três dias teria que matá-lo. Não tinha outra escolha.

Tudo o que ela quis aquela noite foi esquecer pelo menos por um tempo, pois nos últimos meses tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era justamente naquilo.

Seus pais morreram quando ela ainda era jovem.

E agora, o general morreria por suas mãos. Seria alguma espécie de castigo por ela ser quem ela era? A filha dos maiores traidores de todos os tempos?

Sabia que o certo seria afastar-se do homem e tentar de algum modo pensar nele como antes... Mas ela sabia que não importasse o quanto se esforçasse, não conseguiria.

Porque no meio de todas as turbulências e de todos os problemas, Edward conseguira sim controle e poder sobre ela. Tornara-se seu... E não importasse o que acontecesse, além da vida, além da morte, ele sempre seria seu general.

E ela... Eternamente seu novato.

A Infiltrada - Teoria do Caos

A Infiltrada,Capítulo 33,Fanfics

"Hoje eu lhe prometo amor eterno,  
Ser para sempre você e eu no bem e no mal,  
Hoje eu demonstro o quanto te quero,  
Amando-a até o meu fim.

Hoje eu lhe prometo amor eterno,  
Amando-a até o meu fim."

Hasta mi final. Il Divo.

Itália.

Na sede atual dos Volturi, Caius e Aro se encontravam sorridentes ante a lembrança de que dia era aquele.

"E hoje é o grande dia!" Aro disse sorridente.

"Si! Não agüentava mais!" Caius concordou esticando os pés em uma mesinha e pegando um charuto de uma caixa estendida na mesma. Acendeu-o e estreitou os olhos quando a fumaça foi se formando. Deu uma longa tragada e exalou o ar dos pulmões suspirando pesadamente. "Sabe... Eu até acho que Isabella conseguirá."

Aro gargalhou de alguma piada interna enquanto dava uma jogada no xadrez contra o computador. Um pouco longe apoiada com os braços cruzados de encontro ao peito, estava Jane com uma careta.

"Você não deveria ser tão transparente, irmã." Alec disse chegando por trás e sussurrando em seu ouvido. Jane se sobressaltou levemente e por fim bufou.

"Eu juro, eu juro que se Isabella conseguir a missão eu mesma vou matá-la quando ela voltar." Rosnou. "Maldito Felix! Ele não serve para nada mesmo!"

"Eu te avisei." Alec lançou um olhar para os chefes e depois se voltou para ela, mais focado. "Dormiu com ele a toa... E você está o tratando mal ultimamente, ele vai perceber que você o usou."

"Não sei o que aquela vaca viu nele." Jane retrucou entre dentes, se referindo a Bella.

"E não sei por que você teve que se enfurnar na cama dele." O irmão retrucou.

"Chega tá?" Ela então se desencostou da parede e começou a andar pelo corredor da máfia. "Você não entende que se Isabella voltar, as coisas vão voltar a ser como era antes? Nós nunca conseguiremos ir para a faculdade."

"Não vejo a graça nisso..."

"Mas eu quero!" Esbravejou e notando como o tom de voz saíra alto demais, se controlou. "Céus! Eu não quero mais trabalhar nessa..." Ela respirou fundo deixando a frase morrer. "Com Isabella, a princesinha da máfia longe, eu posso ter um pouco de atenção e talvez eles gostem de mim o suficiente para que me dêem a oportunidade que eu quero."

"Jane, nós crescemos aqui! Se eles gostam ou não, já deve..."

"Chega." Rosnou.

"Mas quer saber de uma coisa?" Alec cortou e segurou-a pelos ombros. "A princesinha da máfia como você se refere talvez não esteja em bons lençóis quando voltar."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Jane perguntou com os olhos arregalados e levemente mais interessados no assunto do que antes.

Ele sorriu: "Parece que Caius não quer mais nenhum Swan infortunado em nosso meio, acredita que um dia ela pode querer seguir os passos dos pais, e você sabe, uma vez na máfia... Sempre da máfia."

Jane entendeu e lentamente assentiu com a cabeça, saboreando o gosto da vitória nos lábios. Com Isabella fora de seu caminho, ela finalmente poderia alcançar seus objetivos.

Um homem alto caminhava elegantemente pelo aeroporto de Roma ás 9h do dia 16 de dezembro. Olhou divertido para os enfeites de Natal espalhados pelo hall e pelo papai Noel que prometia presentes a algumas crianças perto da praça de alimentação do aeroporto.

Olhou no relógio de pulso e marcando os compassos no chão, ergueu os olhos e dali exatos cinco segundos uma figura feminina com os cabelos ruivos, corpo um pouco acima do peso e passos desajeitados vinha caminhando em sua direção. Ele mordeu os lábios e analisou-a dos pés a cabeça sentindo uma leve comichão no meio das pernas.

A figura passou pelo seu lado levando seu perfume consigo que logo encheu as narinas do homem e ele sorriu maliciosamente:

"Até assim você me deixa cheio de tesão, Roza."

Os lábios dela frisaram um pouco e ela murmurou com o canto da boca.

"Você poderia ter melhorado no disfarce. Por que precisava de roupas tão caras?"

O homem sorriu e deu de ombros enquanto fingia que a ajudava a carregar a pesada mala. "Estando à situação propícia ou não, eu ainda sou um tesouro e todas me querem, conseqüentemente tenho que estar um Dio!"

A mulher bufou e fingiu que o agradecia pela ajuda com a mala. Não sabia por que estava com ele ainda, mas eles não se separaram desde que conseguiram sair da Rússia e pegar um trem para a Itália. Meio mundo os perseguia e eles tinham um plano. A questão era saber se ele daria certo.

Antes de ir, arrumando levemente a peruca ruiva, murmurou:

"Portão 107. Dimitri é o comissário."

O homem assentiu e se separou da mulher, ao fazer isso notou um olhar feminino em si. Era uma jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis enormes que o olhava com evidente admiração, apesar dos pequenos apetrechos que o homem utilizara para o disfarce.

Se alguém o visse, não o reconheceria como quem era, mas se alguém o conhecesse bem, saberia que aquele terno risca de giz não enganava a ninguém. Só uma pessoa prezava tanto por um risca de giz na merda daquele país.

Ele piscou sedutor, e rapidamente se lembrou de Esme Feer quando a conheceu há vários anos. Aquela mulher! Ele suspirou e começou a empurrar seu carrinho em direção ao portão de embarque.

"Passageiros do vôo 69 para Manhattan, por favor, comparecer ao portão de embarque."

"Addio, Itália." Disse com um sorriso de lado. Com uma mão ajeitou os óculos escuros que utilizava mesmo no frio de dezembro. Antes de embarcar e a aeromoça recebê-lo com um sorriso profissional, o homem lentamente se virou para o aeroporto, sabendo que seria o último vestígio de seu país de origem, se tudo desse certo.

Qualquer pessoa ficaria um pouco nostálgica, triste, ou no mínimo desconfortável, mas Marcus Volturi simplesmente sorriu por cima do ombro enquanto lentamente baixava os óculos espiando as pessoas a olhos nus. Então se virou de novo para a aeromoça aproveitando e piscando o olho direito para ela, e calmamente, andando como um rei que certamente achava que era desapareceu no portão de embarque.

NSA. Fort. G. Meade. Maryland. EUA.

A ordem do dia dezesseis era não pensar.

Se ela pensasse... Ela enlouqueceria.

Então ela tentou canalizar seu dia somente em ações, sem análises, sem pensamentos, sem emoções. Queria se tornar um robô. Um robô pronto para fazer o que devia ser feito e simplesmente ir embora e voltar para a antiga vida, tentando esquecer tudo que vivera no último ano.

Todos diziam que o tempo curava tudo, não? Talvez Deus ainda tivesse mantido esse direito para os criminosos, Bella pensou com amargura.

Ela nunca parara para pensar muito sobre a teoria do caos, mas agora ela parecia fazer todo o sentido. Não pensando sobre todas as escolhas de sua vida, mas pegando os fatos teoricamente recentes: E se ela nunca tivesse aceitado ser treinada pelo general Cullen? E se ela nunca tivesse o enfrentado no primeiro dia? E se... E se...

Pelo menos o frio estava ajudando a se distrair em se manter simplesmente aquecida enquanto esperava o horário até mais tarde onde os eventos começariam. Algumas poucas pessoas já começavam a chegar. Particularmente parentes providos para a cerimônia oficial de graduação dos novatos.

De novato eles virariam aspirantes e bem ela não via porra de nenhuma diferença ali, mas pelo jeito era como a NSA trabalhava e bem, ela não estaria ali para ver de qualquer forma.

Suspirando se lembrou de dois dias antes quando acordara como se o mundo de repente tivesse resolvido pisotear em sua cabeça. Bella meio que esperava que ao acordar alguém dissesse a ela que descobrira tudo e que sua máscara finalmente caíra. Com palavras acusatórias e rosto reprovador lhe indicassem o quão vaca estava sendo no último ano ao enganar a todos, tornar-se seus amigos e na verdade estar trabalhando para um inimigo nacional.

Ainda bem se lembrava daquele dia na sede da máfia, no prédio sujo e malcheiroso, do modo como a missão parecia boa o bastante para dar a adrenalina que ela precisava e também como tudo parecia fácil. Extremamente fácil contando às coisas que ela já fizera em sua vida a serviço daquela máfia.

Mesmo passando muito tempo desde as mortes de seus pais, era inevitável não pensar e imaginar as hipóteses do rumo de sua vida se eles não tivessem morrido. Por mais que ela soubesse que era errado e ela deveria evitar esses tipos de pensamentos – só para evitar que ela ficasse mais louca ainda – ela simplesmente não conseguia.

Assim como o general Cullen ela não tinha controle sobre tudo, embora ela lutasse para ter; por mais que muitas vezes pagasse um preço caro pelo controle. O general dissera a ela que ela descobriria o que ele sentia – veria como é fácil falar, quando não se sente – e ela se perguntava se ele realmente sabia que eles não se veriam mais dali em diante. Aquele homem era mais que uma incógnita para ela e por mais que tentasse entendê-lo, ela simplesmente não conseguia.

Era incrível que todas as pessoas acreditassem que o sono poderia mudar tudo. Talvez tudo fosse um sonho, talvez você sequer acordasse... Talvez fosse alguma daquelas besteiras evolutivas da espécie. Mas ao acordar no dia seguinte a festa de casamento, com a cabeça parecendo estar sendo batida em um liquidificador, Bella concluiu que nada havia mudado. Talvez piorado.

A primeira coisa que teve que lidar foi com o descobrimento que podia levantar – o que julgava impossível com aquela sensação horrível na cabeça – a segunda foi com Ângela a observando em uma mistura de ansiedade, confusão e acusação. A mente tão sempre preparada de Bella se manifestou com certa lentidão pausando em sua mente se alguma coisa importante havia acontecido, mas antes que pudesse se manifestar, a colega de quarto declamou:

"Por que o generalíssimo trouxe você para o quarto?"

Bella piscou os olhos e gemeu quando mexeu a cabeça um pouco rápido. Ela definitivamente nunca mais iria beber em sua vida. Claro, todo ser quando acordava com ressaca dizia isso.

"Do q-q..." A voz dela estava absurdamente seca e sua garganta doía horrores. Limpou-a e arriscou um olhar para a mulher. "Hein?" Limitou-se a perguntar, julgando que ela entendesse sua atitude monossílaba de perguntar "DO QUE RAIOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO?"

A mulher agitou as mãos de forma despretensiosa e depositou-se em um lugar ao seu lado. "Eu simplesmente chego ao quarto ontem... E encontro você, na cama..."

Bella estava com um péssimo pressentimento sobre aquilo. Bem... Ela estivera bêbada e sim, se lembrava de tudo, com misericórdia, mas talvez a bebida tivesse provocado danos em sua memória? E se... Oh Jesus!

Ângela continuou: "Com o general Cullen..."

Bella mordeu os lábios tentando evitar que sua ansiedade fosse demonstrada com evidência. Ângela sequer percebeu faíscas disso.

"Ele estava na cama... Tipo, sentado..."

"Sentado?" Bella perguntou confusa.

"Sim, como você achou que ele estava afinal?"

Bella engoliu em seco. "Ah... Nada..." Afofou o travesseiro e acabou sentindo outro puxão em sua cabeça, agora como se um amortecedor de carne tivesse misteriosamente batido em sua cabeça.

"E tipo... Ele estava meio que te cobrindo e você murmurava algumas coisas desconexas... Acho que era a bebida... Mas, o mais estranho era que... Bem..." Ela mordeu os lábios e seu olhar se tornou um pouco vago enquanto ela olhava algum ponto da parede atrás dela, tentando achar uma boa forma de descrever o que quer que tenha visto. "Ele não percebeu quando eu entrei, não imediatamente, digo... Ele olhava para você de um jeito... Como se ele tentasse achar em você alguma solução... Como se... Bem, como se você fosse uma espécie de informação que ele precisasse ter... A matéria que ele precisava estudar..."

Bella deu um bufo irônico e deu de ombros. Nada que comprometesse.

Ângela por fim desistiu e Bella conseguiu força o suficiente para ir até a enfermaria pegar um analgésico. Apropriadamente se tornar ajudante da enfermeira havia lhe dado alguns privilégios, como pegar o remédio que desejasse e soubesse exatamente onde encontrá-los. Além de coisas que ela precisaria para sua missão dali alguns dias.

Alice não estava, mas logo ela apareceu parecendo um pouco abatida.

"Ei chefa." Bella cumprimentou analisando a amiga. Alice ergueu os olhos e deu um sorriso cansado de cumprimento e contornou sua mesa, onde depositou sua bolsa e logo se sentou, descansando os cotovelos na tampa e enfiando o rosto entre as mãos. Ela respirou fundo e como se tivesse tomado uma descarga de coragem se endireitou e começou a buscar coisas em sua gaveta.

A maneira como ela o fazia ficava evidente que ela na verdade nem sabia o que estava fazendo. Precisava de algo para se distrair e ocupar a cabeça, e Bella se sentiu aliviada por naquele momento se desviar um pouco de seus próprios numerosos problemas e se aproximar de Alice, tocando em seu ombro gentilmente.

"Alice..." Sussurrou.

A amiga fingiu ainda estar cuidando dos papéis e por fim Bella prendeu o queixo e chamou-a com mais força por duas vezes, até ela olhar para Bella.

"Sim, Claire?"

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Hm... Nada. Por que estaria acontecendo alguma coisa?" Ela deu um sorrisinho afetado, mas por fim murchou e ergueu as mãos para o ar, em desolação. "Eu só estou meio perdida!"

Bella mordeu os lábios. "Tem haver com Whitlock?"

Ao ouvir o nome dele Alice meio que estremeceu. Ela voltou a pegar os papéis e começou a empilhá-los um em cima do outro, procurando alguma coisa para fazer.

"Oh, você realmente percebe tudo, hein?"

"Eu meio que percebo porque sou amiga dele." Respondeu.

"É, verdade." Deu de ombros, por fim ela encarou Bella nos olhos. "Oh Claire! Eu não sei o que eu faço! Ele... Ele, eu me sinto tão... Sei lá, jovem ao lado dele..."

"Você fala como se fosse uma velha! Qual é a diferença três, quatro anos?"

"Cinco." Alice engoliu em seco, amargurada.

"Não é como se isso fizesse diferença... Conheço mulheres que são dez anos mais velhos que os maridos..."

"Marido?" Alice se assustou. "Por Deus, Evans, não! Não estou falando nesse sentido, eu..."

"Mas ele talvez pense em você desse jeito." Bella garantiu. "E sinceramente... Acho que você também."

"Você acha?" Ela perguntou relutantemente.

"A dúvida pende mais para a afirmação do que para a negação." Bella sorriu sabiamente.

"Oh Evans!" Ela então se aproximou mais da amiga e a abraçou. "Vou sentir tanta sua falta aqui na NSA! Nunca vou ter uma auxiliar como você!"

Bella abraçou-a forte e com os olhos abertos fitava a parede atrás dela. Temerosa, talvez... Um pouco nervosa, mas indiscutivelmente sentindo algo estranho em seu ser... Algo parecido com remorso.

E agora ela estava ali... Seu último dia na NSA. A ressaca já havia ido embora, graças a Deus, mas não é como se ela estivesse melhor por isso.

Ela não viu o general Cullen pelo dia todo e internamente feliz com esse fato.

Horas antes um pequeno embrulho chegara em suas mãos aparentemente enviado por seus "pais". Sabia que as pessoas eram rigidamente vistoriadas ao entrar na NSA, tanto quanto as mercadorias, mas a máfia tinha seus métodos pelo visto, pois abrindo o embrulho com cuidado o preto fosco da arma entrou em seu campo de visão.

Analisou-a com os olhos vidrados e tudo o que pôde fazer foi escondê-la por baixo de seu uniforme. Carregava uma pequena bolsa embutida dentro da blusa onde guardava as coisas que precisaria, era desconfortável, mas não era como se ela pudesse andar com uma bolsa cheia de coisas comprometedoras pela agência de segurança nacional.

Sem pensar... Sem pensar...

"Oh senhor, nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas..." Derek começou se aproximando de Bella. "Jesus, você foi a mulher mais boa pinta que eu já conheci."

"Desculpe?" Bella perguntou franzindo o cenho para Derek. Ela bem poderia sobreviver com momentos sentimentais com Jasper e Alice, mas com Derek era definitivamente pedir demais.

Ele então sorriu e deu um soco em seu ombro. "Você pode até ameaçar quebrar meu nariz de vez em quando, mas eu sei que..."

"Derek, se você continuar com esse papo sentimental pode ter a certeza de que finalmente você vai receber outro soco no nariz."

Ele fez uma careta e se afastou da mulher. "Poxa, fique aí então Maria batalhão com seu espaço vital."

"Do que você me chamou?!"

"Ei, só estou brincando." Ele sorriu e então deu de ombros. "Você está excitada?" E para completar ele deu um aceno com o queixo na direção de onde o palco estava instalado e onde as pessoas estavam se amofinando em seus casacos.

Aparentemente a NSA não estava disposta a fazer aquela cerimônia no quente e acolhedor, talvez por gostar das bandeiras que tremeleavam com o vento e o cenário meio que... "Especial" que aquela época do ano proporcionava.

Bella deu de ombros e inconscientemente levou a mão até onde a arma estava guardada. Ao perceber o que tinha feito logo desviou as mãos para os cabelos.

"Eu só espero que acabe logo..."

"O que vai acabar logo é minha paciência filha de um pai!" Jasper chegou puxando a calça do uniforme para cima. "Estava eu me produzindo no quarto e veio um oficial me enchendo o saco dizendo que eu estava fillhodopaimente atrasado, chego aqui e tem gente mascando folha de capim!"

"MEU FILHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Foi como se alguém tivesse soprado um trompete na orelha de Bella. Ela e Derek se encolheram ante aquele som estridente e agudo, mas o único que aparentemente não tinha se contraído fora Jasper que estava olhando com admiração a pessoa que havia acabado de chegar e logo pulava em seus braços.

"MÃAAAAAAAE FILHA DO VÔ!"

"Pelo amor de Deus!" Derek sussurrou logo soltando alguns palavrões. Ele sinalizou para que Bella o seguisse e ela logo tentou fazer com prontidão, mas alguém a segurou pelo casaco e a puxou de volta. Ela simplesmente odiava quem fazia isso com ela, mas logicamente não poderia fazer cara feia para a mãe de Jasper.

"Oh, minha querida! Como você está tão linda! Tá que tá!"

Jasper riu passando um braço ao redor da mãe. "Essa é a mãe mais filha de um pai que existe..."

A senhora Whitlock sorriu. "Então seja o filho mais filho de um sei lá o quê e carregue essas coisas para mim. Minhas costas estão me matando, desconjuro!" Então ela jogou uma série de sacolas e casacos no filho que se equilibrou rapidamente nos pés para não cair.

Ele bufou, mas Bella sabia que ele não falaria nada. Ele adorava a mãe e faria tudo por ela. Observando-os, Bella não pôde deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja do rapaz. Está certo que ela não havia entrado na NSA por sua incrível vontade ou vocação militar, mas de algum modo ela queria que seus pais estivessem em sua formatura... Sorrindo e abraçando-a. Sorrindo e abraçando-a como eles fizeram em seus últimos tempos de existência, onde estava certa a boa mudança, onde deixariam a máfia italiana para trás e embarcariam em uma vida normal.

Bella logo se desculpou e saiu de perto do grupo, colocando as mãos casualmente no bolso do casaco e observando o céu. Tratava-se de um dia sem nuvens, mas o céu se encontrava naquele tom meio azul, meio cinza. Como se ele estivesse pálido.

Suspirou e se repreendeu mais uma vez em pensar. Sem pensar Bella! Sem pensar!

"Ei!"

Virou-se e deu de cara com um sorriso de dentes incrivelmente brancos. Era Jacob.

"Oi." Ela cumprimentou e se alegrou pela primeira vez por ver o homem. Ele poderia ser legal, mas ele sempre vinha em cima dela com segundas intenções e ela simplesmente não suportava muito. Mas ele era um bom lembrete de sua missão e ela se permitiu ficar feliz.

"Está tudo pronto para hoje?" Perguntou.

"Sim." Ela sabia que por mais que o chefe de controle marítimo estivesse se controlando ele estava terrivelmente animado com a idéia do que eles fariam naquele dia. Bella assentiu e então, mordendo os lábios, perguntou o que estava em sua mente há alguns dias.

"Você me disse, há alguns dias, sobre... Hm... Um infiltrado?" Sua voz saiu quase como um sussurro e ela viu Black ficar repentinamente um pouco nervoso. "Não quero te meter em problemas, longe disso." Acrescentou. "Eu só queria saber, huh... Se eu deveria me preocupar?"

Jacob relaxou, até sorriu um pouco.

"Não tem nada com que se preocupar. Asseguro."

Bella assentiu, mas por dentro rolava os olhos sabendo que sim, teria que se preocupar. E muito.

McCarthy estava atritando as palmas das mãos uma sobre as outras, enquanto arriscava um olhar para o general Cullen que estava em seu quarto terminando de se arrumar para a cerimônia. Ambos vestiam fardas pretas oficiais da NSA, tendo a diferença nas insígnias no peito e o quepe.

"Você acha que pode haver alguma guerra?" Perguntou tentando se desviar daquele silêncio. Estava testando o caminho para empreender em melhores assuntos.

O general Cullen se olhou vagamente no espelho arrumando a gravata e por fim deu de ombros. "Não sei..." Ele concluiu. "Mas todos os órgãos precisam preparar seus protegidos para uma possível convocação."

Eles estavam falando de uma rixa que havia em algum cenário internacional, mas ambos sabiam que eles realmente não queriam falar sobre aquilo... Um clima tenso se instalava entre os dois generais aquele dia.

"Ei Cullen... Sobre a conversa que tivemos há dois meses..."

"Eu sei do que você vai falar McCarthy." Edward cortou rancoroso virando-se para a cama e pegando o quepe.

"E o que você vai responder?" Pressionou.

"Que eu tenho tudo sobre controle e que você não deveria se meter nisso."

Emmett respirou fundo tentando conciliar determinada confiança que tinha no poder e inteligência do homem, além do próprio amigo em si, mas também o simples saber que existiam muito mais coisas ali envolvidas.

"Tem haver com os Volturi?"

Percebeu uma leve hesitação do amigo e não precisou de respostas. "Eu pensei que você simplesmente tinha superado depois de tudo o que aconteceu na Rússia."

O general nada respondeu.

"Você não pode viver disso, Edward. Você não pode respirar vingança... E o pior, vingança que pode causar problemas nacionais! Você é o melhor por aqui, você sabe disso e não sou eu que tem que te lembrar do juramento de todo militar. Honra. Integridade. Respeito. E principalmente... O seu país acima de tudo. Os EUA está acima de tudo para você, Cullen?"

O general parou prensando os olhos com força. Internamente queria desesperadamente absorver aquelas palavras sábias do amigo e simplesmente começar a ser orientado por elas, mas não era assim. Havia muito mais coisas em jogo. As coisas haviam mudado. Ele tinha mudado.

Sabia que não precisava responder á McCarthy. Ele de qualquer forma saberia a resposta. O general Cullen realmente gostava de ser militar, das missões e de se embrenhar nas rompantes nacionais, mas o seu objetivo não era tecnicamente salvar o país.

Ele sempre tivera um motivo. Precisava de poder. Desesperadamente. Precisava ter o poder para controlar tropas. Influência!

E conseguira... Mas tudo mudara, e ele temia internamente que talvez os EUA não estivessem nem em segundo em sua lista de preocupações. Ele queria mudar aquilo, Deus talvez soubesse o quanto, mas não era algo pelo qual ele simplesmente poderia virar as costas e ir embora. Não era algo que ele comandasse que tivesse sobre seu poder e influência. Ele sabia, pois já tentara. E falhara.

"Algum idiota alguma vez disse que existiam mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que supõe nossa vã filosofia..." Ele respondeu rancoroso, enquanto caminhava para a porta do quarto. "Bem, pelo menos eu o achava idiota antes, agora não mais."

Então dizendo essas palavras o general Cullen saiu do quarto com os passos firmes e o queixo erguido, deixando para trás McCarthy que primeiro ficou olhando incrédulo para o chão e depois pegou o telefone. Tentara. Ninguém poderia negar, mas McCarthy era membro da agência de segurança nacional e como bom militar, colocaria o país em primeiro de tudo, e cuidaria de sua segurança.

Edward fingiu que estava saindo, mas na verdade permaneceu colado na porta com discrição enquanto ouvia o movimento lá dentro. Estava muito desconfiado de McCarthy nas últimas semanas e ele mais ou menos sabia o que ele pretendia, mas precisava da confirmação.

Lá dentro, Emmett esperou alguns minutos até por fim alguém atender:

"Está tudo em pé. O plano vai continuar. Não deixem o general Cullen saber. Assim que o alerta for dado, feche todas as saídas da NSA. Monitore-as. Se o infiltrado conseguir escapar do prédio, vocês os pegarão aí fora. Enquanto isso, nós fecharemos o cerco aqui dentro."

Do lado de fora o general Cullen fechou as mãos em um punho e rosnou: "Mas que filho da puta!"

Algumas pessoas importantes estavam presentes na cerimônia. Pelo visto, aquelas ocasiões eram bastante prestigiadas pelos chefes de alguma coisa, que vinham com toda sua farda e insígnias representar sua organização.

Os novatos enfileirados na posição de respeito olhavam para o palco onde havia um palanque decorado com uma bandeira que trazia a insígnia da NSA: uma grande águia com as asas abertas e um fundo azul escuro. Atrás do palanque uma bandeira americana tremulava, assim como a bandeira do estado de Maryland e da cidade de Fort. G. Meade.

Atrás do palanque o general Cullen, "presidente" da cerimônia se instalava altamente vistoso em sua farda preta. Falou por vários minutos as coisas de praxe, coisas que em sua própria opinião era para causar efeitos nos pais que acreditavam que seus filhos salvariam o mundo. Palavras vazias

como "patriotismo", "respeito", "integridade." Palavras que perdiam o sentido quando se via o mundo real, fora da proteção da agência. Talvez boas palavras fossem interessantes de se dizer, mas não tão fáceis de aplicar na vida.

Bella o tempo todo permaneceu olhando para ele, mas na verdade sem ver. Ela tentava simplesmente se manter de pé e não fazer nenhuma bobagem, ainda mais quando os nomes começaram a ser chamados e foi à vez dela de subir no palco.

Havia uma fila de três homens fardados esperando por ela. E ela recebeu do primeiro um comprovante de sua estadia naquele ano. Ela deu um sorriso e foi para o próximo que segurava uma espada e ela ajoelhando foi tocada por ela três vezes na cabeça, e então... O último homem. Ele.

Ela encontrou seu olhar e estava altamente consciente do mundo todo ao seu redor e de tudo o que havia acontecido há três dias. Ele pegou uma espécie de medalha – na verdade era uma medalha, mas não aquelas patrióticas que você ganhava quando concluía algo importante na vida nacional, era mais ilustrativa do que qualquer outra coisa – e esticou em sua direção. Bella abaixou um pouco a cabeça e sentiu a medalha sendo posta em si. Olhou o que estava escrito "Pelos serviços prestados."

Ela simplesmente teve que se segurar muito para não rir. Ou chorar.

"Eu, chefe de estado da NSA, chefe da turma dos novatos generalíssimo Edward Cullen, comprovo que você foi novato da Agência de Segurança Nacional durante este ano e cumpriu todas as atividades com precisão." Ele disse mecanicamente, mas olhando em seus olhos soube que ele estava pensando o mesmo que ela. A noite do casamento em que eles se despediram.

E de repente ela sentiu uma vontade imensa de dizer a ele seus motivos, explicar-se e fazê-lo perdoá-la, entendê-la, compreendê-la, mas tudo passou muito rápido por sua mente, pois ela sabia que estava no caminho certo – embora ela não conseguisse mais definir certo ou errado – e desceu do palco, evitando olhar para trás.

Assim que todos receberam as honrarias, - e ela sabia que não teria mais atenção particular, - discretamente saiu do campo central e foi em direção ao corredor. O olhar do general Cullen estava nela o tempo todo, mas ela estava tão compenetrada que nem chegou a perceber aqueles olhos que a queimavam.

A concentração de segurança e pessoas estava toda no pátio e ela rezava internamente para que ninguém sentisse sua falta, o que ela achava possível com toda a agitação que se instalava ali.

O corredor estava vazio e ela respirou fundo parando no caminho e se apoiando em uma parede. Em sua mente todo o plano se repetiu de novo. Encheu o pulmão de ar tomando coragem e se enchendo de determinação. Tentou se lembrar de como era um ano atrás, do jeito frio e indiferente com que tratava aquela missão, de seus pensamentos somente canalizados em ser bem sucedida e cair nas boas graças da máfia italiana novamente e fazer cada um deles engolir as piadinhas dos últimos anos.

Ainda dispunha de alguns minutos e ela sabia que estes minutos eram os últimos que ela teria. Ela terminaria aquela missão e voltaria para a Itália... Com sorte, não seria pega, o carregamento entraria nos limites americanos e ela voltaria para seu país.

Seu verdadeiro país.

Deixaria todos aqueles do último ano para trás e eles somente se resumiriam a pequenas memórias, e ela continuaria. Seguiria em frente.

Então respirando fundo e abrindo bem os olhos, ela se endireitou e canalizando toda a energia que existia em seu corpo, caminhou ao longo do corredor, pronta para iniciar o plano.

Porque durante todo aquele ano ela estava sendo Claire Evans, o novato do generalíssimo Cullen. Agora, ela seria ela mesma e mostraria do que ela era capaz... Voltaria a ser Isabella Swan, a mafiosa e filha dos maiores traidores do país.

Bateu cautelosamente na porta do quarto. A razão básica por aquele dia ter sido o escolhido era que a segurança da agência se focaria em meios externos, devido à presença de tanta gente de fora, mas isso também não significava que tudo estava livre dentro da agência. Mas o ano em que ela passara ali mostrara a ela o que tinha que fazer. E tudo daria certo.

Não precisou bater na porta duas vezes, logo ela foi aberta revelando a figura de Black. Ele acolheu-a com um sorriso deslumbrante.

"Já estava na hora." Puxou-a pelo braço e fechou a porta rapidamente atrás de si. Olhando para sua ansiedade, Bella se perguntou quando fora a última vez em que ele tivera um bom sexo.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso e deu um rápido olhar pelo local, encontrando um relógio digital no criado mudo. Ele era preto e básico, com os números demonstrados em um vermelho vivo. Eram 17h35min.

Dentro de dez minutos o pessoal do controle marítimo sairia para a pausa. Ela então voltou seu olhar para Black. "Tem certeza de que ninguém vai nos ver?"

"Claro que não, linda." Ele disse se aproximando dela com um sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que desabotoava os botões da camisa. "Bem, a não ser que ajam alguns imprevistos..." Ele disse um pouco nervoso lembrando-se do plano de McCarthy com o infiltrado. Por fim ele abanou a cabeça acreditando que daria certo e nada interferiria no momento deles.

Bella tirou as mãos dele dos botões e começou a si mesma a desabotoá-los.

"Oh, eu sabia que você seria minha um dia, Evans... Sabia..." Ele sussurrou meio que gemendo enquanto sentia os dedos dela tocando sua pele.

Bella sorriu com o canto da boca e aproximou seu rosto do dele. Encarando seus olhos com firmeza, sussurrou:

"Tem certeza de que ninguém vai entrar aqui nas próximas horas?"

"Oh horas!" Ele sorriu aparentemente excitado. "Claro que não, estamos seguros."

Ele então sorriu malicioso. "Mas por que tanta preocupação assim?"

O sorriso dela então aumentou e ela murmurou: "Nada.", ao mesmo tempo em que Jacob sentia algo furando sua pele. Ele arregalou os olhos e tentou se afastar.

"O que diabos...?!"

Mas já era tarde demais. Os olhos dele começaram a ficar pesados e os músculos a amolecer e então ele começou a cair. Bella logo o segurou pelos ombros e empurrou-o até a cama. Xingou ao ter todo aquele corpo em cima de si, pesado do jeito que era, e se surpreendeu lembrando de uma época do treinamento com o general Cullen em que ele fizera ela carregar vários sacos cheios de areia por grandes distâncias. Bem, era útil agora.

Ela retirou a seringa do corpo do homem e olhou-o por longos momentos. Totalmente apagado.

Encaminhou-se até o armário onde sabia estar uma espécie de cofre embutido. Sabia a senha, fora uma das coisas que ela conseguira ao longo do tempo. Digitou-a e abriu o cofre pegando então o cartão magnético de Jacob. Em todo o processo, nunca se esqueceu de colocar as luvas que protegeria de suas impressões digitais.

Então foi em direção a porta, mas antes de sair por ela, virou-se para o homem ali totalmente apagado e sorriu: "Desculpe senhor Black, mas acho que eu realmente nunca serei sua."

"Olá." Sorriu.

O guarda corpulento virou-se para ela e ao notar quem era deu um sorriso seguido de um aceno. "Ei, moça. Não deveria estar se formando?"

"Oh não." Ela riu. "Eu meio que já me formei, só passei aqui para conversar com você antes deu ir embora."

Durante meses Bella começara a se aproximar daquele guarda. Na verdade eram quatro que se dividiam em vários turnos. Ela se inteirara dos horários e se informara se havia mudanças de acordo com o dia da semana, por fim soube que aquele guarda estaria ali no dia dezesseis no horário que queria. Aproximou-se e tentou fazer amizade com ele... Apesar do clima profissional e atento que o rodeava, Bella sentia que ele gostava de quando ela aparecia e conversava com ele alguns minutos.

"Você vai embora hoje?"

"Sim... Minha família está me esperando..." Ela sorriu tristemente. "Vou sentir falta daqui."

Não era inteiramente mentira ela bem sabia.

"Mas tenho certeza que você terá um futuro brilhante pela frente..." Ele comentou simpático, mas logo se endireitou ao ver alguém do lado de dentro da ala de inteligência da NSA pedindo para passar. Ele acenou e a pessoa em questão o cumprimentou, brincando com ele a cerca do resultado de seu time na noite passada. Então ele voltou-se para Bella e notou quando a mão dela batia na testa como se arrependesse de alguma coisa:

"Oh Deus, como eu sou avoada. Eu me esqueci. Eu estou procurando Alice, a enfermeira, alguém no corredor me disse que a viu vindo por essa direção."

"Alice?" Ele enrugou a testa "Ela não passou por aqui."

"Não?" Bella disse. "Tem certeza? Eu sei que passam muitas pessoas por aqui, mas..."

"Hoje o movimento está muito curto, todos estão lá fora com os oficiais. É uma ocasião importante." Ele suspirou como se fosse capaz de dar tudo para estar lá fora também, mas olhando o rosto desolado de Bella, deu de ombros e bufou: "Bem, talvez ela tenha passado e eu não tenha visto... Vou checar."

Então ele se virou para pegar uma espécie de agenda eletrônica e nesse exato momento algum funcionário da NSA saía pela porta que ela queria entrar. Sabendo que era sua perfeita deixa, ela entrou de fininho e se escondeu dentro de uma coluna já dentro da área inteligente.

"Olha realmente ela não..." O guarda começou, mas ao se virar notou que não havia ninguém ali. Ele olhou para os lados com confusão no rosto e por fim deu de ombros achando que a mulher provavelmente tinha desistido.

"Jovens confusos." Resmungou. Lá dentro Bella respirou de alívio e começou a se movimentar pelos corredores, sabendo que não tinha a pulseira metálica e por isso deixando as mãos enfiadas no bolso do casaco.

Havia algumas pessoas andando para todos os lados, mas eram poucas comparadas a atividades normais. Eles estavam na graduação e nem pareciam se importar com ela. Ela foi interpelada uma ou duas vezes, mas conseguiu se esquivar com delicadeza, usando também da confiança que conseguira pelos arredores naquele ano.

Então ela viu... A sala de controle marítimo estava como ela sempre se lembrava. No canto mais afastado, longe do resto dos departamentos inteligentes. Uma área isolada em que a menos que houvesse uma explosão, nada de lá seria ouvido.

Suas portas duplamente protegidas metalicamente estavam ali e ela a viu sendo aberta e por ela sair os "nerds". Saíram três, mas ela sabia que eram cinco.

Pelo o que Jacob tinha dito uma vez os cinco saiam de uma só vez, mas mesmo quando ouvira achara meio impossível. A sala ficaria totalmente vazia nesse período então? Improvável.

Ela esperou que eles dobrassem o corredor então ela se aproximou olhando para os lados para conferir se não havia ninguém. Deserto, como ela previra.

Ela então pressionou o cartão magnético na máquina de última geração e viu lentamente a porta se abrir. Sua sorte era que a NSA não vira nenhuma importância para colocar maior proteção naquela área como sensores de digitais ou de retinas oculares. A porta não fazia nenhum barulho e ela notou feliz que nenhum dos dois homens ali presentes realmente notou ela. Um era um homem careca e outro com cabelos loiros sentados de costas para ela, vestidos com o uniforme da NSA e parecendo tensos.

"Quanto mais tempo teremos que esperar?" O loiro perguntou.

"Ele disse para permanecemos aqui e cuidar de tudo até que..." Mas ele não terminou a frase, porque o careca virara sua cadeira e acabara encontrando Bella. Ele arregalou os olhos.

"Ei, você não pode entrar aq..." Mas ele não terminou de dizer nada, pois logo Bella soube que precisava agir e flexionou os punhos desferindo um soco nele.

O soco fora forte, muito forte. O outro homem ainda surpreso se virou para ela, mas Bella tinha vantagem. Socou-o também e ele ficou um pouco atordoado, mas logo tentava retribuir. Bella entrou em uma luta com os dois homens por alguns minutos, mas em sua mente o mantra que ficara fixado ali se repetia na voz rude e grossa que bem conhecia: "Use a precisão de uma calma e a força de uma raiva, novato. Nunca se esqueça disso."

Desacordou-os e os empurrou para um canto da sala, como se fossem sacos de lixo. Sabia que não ficariam ali por muito tempo, então ela se apressou.

Mesmo tendo resistência ela não conseguia evitar aquele pressentimento instalado dentro de seu ser. Fácil demais. Esperava muito mais proteção, afinal era a agência de segurança dos EUA, a maior potência do mundo e, no entanto ela estava dentro.

Olhou ao redor da sala e conferiu se a porta realmente se fechara depois que ela entrara. Ela então respirou fundo e tentou se lembrar calmamente de cada investigação e informações que conseguira. A primeira coisa que fez foi ir até um painel e desligar o sistema interno de segurança... Mesmo se um incêndio ocorresse ali dentro, o alarma não tocaria.

Respirou fundo e lembrou-se: Havia aqueles pequenos objetos que lembravam granadas que ficavam nos oceanos funcionando como radares. Poderia detectar tudo e afastava os animais marítimos com um cheiro repulsivo que liberava a cada período de tempo. Sem os objetos, sem identificação. Havia um código que conseguiria desligar o GPS marítimo. E ela durante os últimos dois meses trabalhara para obtê-lo e conseguira.

Sem a informação e o conseqüentemente alarme de um submarino estrangeiro entrando em território americano, a droga poderia passar e chegar ao porto americano e a partir dali a função seria de outra pessoa e ela teria feito sua parte. Nos últimos anos os EUA tentavam combater muito o narcotráfico, principalmente da Colômbia tendo até o investimento de ajudar o exercito colombiano a derrotar as FARC que apoiavam o narcotráfico. Mas tudo que chegava a território americano era muito bem monitorado, inclusive da Europa e conseqüentemente dos Volturi já que representava boa porcentagem da droga do país. Era óbvio que o "sistema", lê-se dinheiro de pessoas influentes, tinha falhas e carregamentos chegavam todos os dias. Mas o cerco estava se fechando cada vez mais, não quando custava mais para os EUA cuidar de seus viciados do que simplesmente prevenir que a droga chegasse até eles.*

O carregamento do submarino era gigante o que explicava a preocupação em investir em uma missão bem estruturada, que incluía ela como infiltrada.

Olhou no relógio. 18h06min. O crepúsculo estava do lado de fora. A hora.

Então foi em direção ao maquinário e lentamente apertou o código que tinha dez algarismos. Começou a suar terrivelmente, afinal sabia que logo quando aqueles dez minutos passassem, ela sairia dali como se nada houvesse acontecido e encontraria o general Cullen aonde quer que ele esteja.

Encontrando-o, matá-lo-ia e iria embora da NSA sendo protegida pelas várias pessoas que estavam ali presentes. Do lado de fora eles estavam em festa, comemorando, do lado de dentro um crime acontecia.

Ela começou a digitar o código e a cada algarismo digitado ela se sentia mais aliviada, mas aquele pressentimento estava lá de novo... Fácil demais.

Ainda não conseguia suspirar de alívio quando apareceu escrito na tela: "MPK, GPS MARÍTIMO ZONA MANHATTAN. DESLIGADO."

"Você não deveria estar aqui."

Ela levou um tremendo de um susto ao ouvir aquela voz. Merda!

Ao ouvir aquela voz não pôde controlar a reação de seu corpo: Os batimentos cardíacos extremamente disparados e o suor que sua pele começava a liberar com mais intensidade, além da respiração difícil.

Definitivamente em nenhuma parte de seu plano estava incluso outro alguém entrando quando ela ainda não havia terminado sua parte ali. Tudo estava tão devidamente organizado... Jacob não apareceria por ali tão cedo, os outros três funcionários não voltariam em menos de meia hora, e os outros dois estavam desacordados em algum canto da sala. A parte inteligente estava praticamente vazia, e ninguém a ouviria ali dentro.

Mas claro... Era óbvio que com sua intensa sorte isso não poderia acontecer, e por que, céus, justo ELE?

Ela engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos antes de por fim virar-se e encontrá-lo.

Ele estava ali... Alto, imponente, rígido e musculoso cerca de um metro depois da porta metálica, que nesse momento se fechava fantasmagoricamente atrás dele, deixando-os totalmente presos ali. Seus olhos verdes a encaravam fixos, como se nada do mundo pudesse desviar seu olhar do dela. E oh, aquele par de olhos verdes que falavam, penetravam e guardavam segredos, aqueles olhos que poderiam botar medo nos maiores criminosos, mas ao mesmo tempo poderia olhá-la daquele jeito que só ele poderia fazer, enquanto ele murmurava que ela era "seu novato."

Seu peito subia e descia no ritmo até então calmo da respiração e ela se perguntava o que diabos aquele homem fazia ali. Como ele soubera que ela estava ali? Como...?

Não teve reação por alguns segundos... Estava se preparando há meses pelo momento de encará-lo, mas definitivamente não naquele momento. Mas ele estava ali com seu rosto extremamente rígido, o pomo de adão saltado e olhar fixo em si. Não poderia evitá-lo, não poderia fugir, não poderia recuar.

Então tomou a decisão em poucos segundos e tentou deixar somente a razão e o profissionalismo tomar conta de sua mente.

Um fleche de todos os momentos ao lado daquele homem passou por sua mente como um filme iluminando os olhos castanhos e frios ao mesmo tempo em que ela retirava a arma do casaco e teatralmente apontava-a em direção ao coração do homem.

"Ao contrário..." Disse com uma expressão dura e rígida no rosto. "Aqui é o lugar onde eu sempre tive que estar." Então o único barulho que se ouviu na sala silenciosa foi o característico e hipnotizante da arma sendo destravada.

Seu coração batia descompassado em seu peito e ela temia que ele pudesse ouvi-lo claramente de onde estava. Apesar de estar apontando a arma, sabia que não poderia atirar nele naquele momento. Precisava dividir as situações em prioridades e a sua no momento era esperar os malditos dez minutos finalizarem. No instante precisava somente desacordar o general e deixá-lo fazer companhia com os outros dois homens, sem atrapalhá-la.

Mas aquilo não era de longe algo fácil... Se fosse, metade de todos os novatos já haveria tentado, não quando aquele homem transformava a vida deles em um inferno.

Além do que ele sempre fora seu treinador e sabia que tendo toda sua atenção em si e alguns metros separando-os, ela não poderia atacá-lo sem que revidasse. Afinal boa parte do que sabia fora ele mesmo quem ensinara e bem... Isso realmente complicava as coisas.

Por mais que sua razão estivesse bolando determinadas escapadas em sua mente, ela não conseguia evitar aquela parte de si que se sentia culpada. Aquela mesma parte que olhava para o general com frieza e ao mesmo tempo se lembrava de todo aquele ano ao lado daquele homem tão absolutamente complexo.

Dizem que quando você está próximo do fim você tem um flashback das coisas passadas de sua vida... Bem, agora, ela estava tendo esses flashbacks, mas com ele.

E isso queria dizer que o fim estava próximo. Apesar de alguma parte querer pedir por perdão ou explicar a situação, outra se sentia vitoriosa e altamente orgulhosa por estar ali, na frente dele, finalmente sendo quem ela realmente era... Sem máscaras, sem camuflagens... E o melhor, mostrando a ele que não sabia de tudo como sempre dizia.

Algum idiota disse que precisávamos tirar o lado bom e engraçado até das piores tragédias... Ela mais do que nunca estava fazendo isso.

"Surpreso, generalíssimo?"

O homem ficou ali parado parecendo tão perfeitamente como o mais belo dos homens, olhando-a de cima abaixo como se memorizasse cada milímetro de seu corpo. Bella não conseguia saber o que ele sentia... Por fora, ele tinha aquela sempre mesma postura militar e rosto impassível. E ela odiava isso agora mais do que nunca.

Não soube por quanto tempo ficou apenas encarando-o esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa. O único som que ouvia era alguns passos leves ao longe e o barulho de alguma máquina dentro da sala, mas quando ele falou, apesar da voz seca, parecia que ele não estava surpreso com a situação ou mesmo pouco se lixando.

"Uma bela 38.". Apesar da voz grave, ele parecia intensamente relaxado como se estivesse trocando idéia com seu novato prepotente em um dia ensolarado e provocativo qualquer. Mas ali não era seu novato, nem muito menos alguém que tremeria nas bases se lembrando de como aqueles olhos verdes a despiam lançando aquelas sensações que...

"Para você só o melhor, generalíssimo. Uma morte digna de um homem digno. As suas três estrelas servem para alguma coisa afinal." Provocou-o.

Ela teve um vislumbre de um sorriso inspirar os lábios do homem, mas foi tão rápido que ela não conseguiu determinar se era obra de sua mente já senil ou não. O homem estava tão natural que só faltava enfiar as mãos nos bolsos e assobiar.

"Sinto-me lisonjeado. Afinal... Ser morto pela mulher que enganou a NSA durante um ano certamente não é pouca coisa, embora você não tenha nenhuma insígnia como melhor infiltrada da década."

Era óbvio que a partir do momento que ele ali entrara e se deparara com ela apontando a arma para ele, ele logo saberia quem ela era. Inferno! Se sempre houve o conhecimento de um infiltrado na agência e se ela estava ali, aonde ela não deveria estar com homens desacordados ao seu lado e apontando uma arma para o homem que acabara de entrar, era lógico que soubesse que ela era a infiltrada. Inevitável, mas mesmo assim as palavras sendo ditas por ele abalaram um pouco o âmago de Bella. Além do que ele falava aquilo com uma naturalidade... Como se... Não, não poderia. O que raios conseguiria atormentá-lo, afinal? Então Bella se lembrou:

Ela.

O general já confessara que com ela perdia o controle das coisas, mas parecia que naquele momento aquilo não estava acontecendo.

Bella deu um sorriso torto e endireitou ainda mais a coluna, já se sentindo tensa pela situação. Sabia que seu tempo estava escoando pelo ralo, mas nem tão pouco ela conseguia fazer algo mais. Alguma maldita metáfora de brincar com a comida passou por sua mente naquele momento e ela não pôde evitar soltar um bufo irônico.

"Apesar de não acreditar que insígnias seja a tradução de capacidade e caráter, tenho a certeza de que receberei uma quando matar você e sair daqui."

"Se sair."

Bella sentiu um desconforto tremendo, mas se negou a demonstrar quaisquer coisas em seu exterior.

"Você acha mesmo que eu não vou sair? Isso é uma ameaça?" Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

O homem soltou um bufo irônico e ela notou como os pés dele se moveram um pouco no assoalho.

"Não se mexa," murmurou entre dentes. O homem parou no exato momento para sua surpresa, e ergueu seu olhar para o dela.

"Acha mesmo que vai sair daqui com metade da NSA esperando você?"

Bella sentiu outro leve desconforto. Diabos! Deveria ter investido mais para saber informações com Jacob a cerca do infiltrado... Sabia que tinha algo por baixo dos panos, mas não se envolvera. Talvez esse tal estivesse acontecendo ali naquele exato momento e ela estivesse perdendo algum maldito tempo.

Mas por mais que em seu íntimo uma verdadeira rebelião se formava, ela não poderia dar o braço a torcer. Não quando aquele macho em sua frente pisaria em cima de seu corpo com sua intensa pseudo superioridade.

"Se eu consegui enganar você, querido general Cullen, eu engano a NSA."

E foi exatamente naquele momento que ela soube que se tinha algo mais sinistro do que o general Cullen quando bravo (tirando o estado normal de rabugice) era justamente quando ele adotava uma postura de alguém que iria cair em uma gargalhada. Aquele ar malicioso provocativo que o rodeava como se fossem atraídos por ele e que lhe causava intensos calafrios era desconcertante.

"Você pode ter enganado a NSA durante esse ano inteiro... Mas nunca a mim."

Bella estava tremendamente nervosa. Sentiu um leve formigamento na mão que segurava a arma e ela endireitou melhor a postura, se preparando para apertar o gatilho a qualquer instante, mas por fora, claro, riu.

"Nunca irá mudar mesmo não é, general? Nunca admitirá de que o enganei durante todo esse tempo e que as coisas rolaram bem embaixo de suas três estrelas."

Ele deu de ombros e então murmurou:

"Eu sempre soube quem você era..." Então se curvou em uma reverência irônica e levantando a cabeça e encontrando seu olhar, murmurou: "Isabella Swan."

O choque que se instalou no corpo de Bella foi intenso e intensamente perturbador. Novamente, captar algumas coisas no ar e supor que algo acontecia era uma coisa, mas ter as palavras e suas suposições ditas explicitamente na sua cara era diferente.

Desde o maldito primeiro dia com aquele olhar de gavião que o general lançava as pessoas como se visse suas almas, a fez crer que ele sabia quem era ela. O ódio que ele sentia não ajudava muito nesse quesito também.

Então ele o tempo todo sabia... Sabia que não existia nenhuma maldita Claire Evans, mas Isabella Swan... Céus! O dia em que ele falara de seus pais na sala de aula e o modo como olhara para ela no final! Tudo então se encaixava...

"Surpreso, novato?" ele devolveu a provocação que ela fizera anteriormente com ironia. Bella respirou fundo antes de por fim recuperar o controle... Existia algo estranho em saber que nos últimos meses quando estivera se corroendo por estar enganando as pessoas, na verdade o general Cullen nunca fora enganado. Se eles haviam feito alguma coisa fora com conhecimento mútuo de quem cada um representava. Mais uma vez a frase que ele adorava falar instalou-se em sua mente, agora acompanhada de uma intensa ironia 'você não pode esconder nada de mim, novato. '

NOVATO!

Oh merda!

Era por isso que ele a chamava de novato desde o primeiro dia...

"Por que eu me recusaria eternamente a chamar-lhe de Claire Evans." Ele completou e só naquele momento Bella percebeu que se expressara em voz alta.

Mas que raios de homem ele era? Naquele momento Bella temeu um pouco o general. Nunca temera, na verdade, mas na hora uma fisgada daquele sentimento apontou em si. Mais uma vez a idéia original que tinha a respeito dele voltou a sua mente: Era alguma espécie de demônio onipresente e onisciente?

Bella respirou fundo e se recusando a dar o gostinho de alguma maldita vitória para aquele homem, travou o maxilar e ergueu o queixo de forma altiva. Não era nenhum maldito militar com três estrelas no peito e ombros largos que a faria amedrontar-se.

"Sim, eu sou Isabella Swan a filha de Renne e Charlie Swan, os maiores traidores dos EUA, e tenho muito orgulho disso." Rosnou e continuou com um tom frio e impessoal. "Agora que parece que tudo está em pratos limpos e você já teve sua dose diária de autoconfiança e conhecimento, é bom acabar logo com isso tudo."

Começou a pressionar o gatilho, mas o general Cullen a surpreendeu cruzando os braços de encontro ao peito e dizendo, paulatinamente:

"Eu não faria isso se fosse você."

Bella controlou o desejo de rir. "Eu realmente não me mataria se fosse eu."  
Ele bufou. "Há vários homens lá fora te esperando..."

"E um aqui dentro impedindo meu trabalho."

"Trabalho?" Ele bufou.

Bella cerrou os dentes. Precisava de alguma maldita brecha. Não poderia matá-lo ali, isso era certo. Estava tentando de algum modo fazê-lo acreditar piamente de que ela não hesitaria um segundo antes de consumar o ato, ameaçando apertar o gatilho.

Precisava distraí-lo, fazer com que aqueles olhos verdes parassem de penetrá-la e então deixá-lo-ia fazendo companhia aos outros dois homens.

Sabia que, por mais que lhe surpreendesse só se passaram três minutos desde que acionara o GPS. Precisava de malditos sete!

"Como você acha que essas insígnias apareceram em seu peito. Generalíssimo?" Sorriu ironicamente. "Alguém fez o trabalho sujo para que você pudesse salvar o dia."  
Então ela ouviu.

Um barulho que pareceu ensurdecê-la completamente. Sirenes. Alarmes. Ela os reconhecia... Havia tido uma aula sobre sistemas da NSA de segurança e ataque e um dos sargentos mal encarados explicara o que cada um significava. Aquele que tocava no momento que parecia como o toque de uma ambulância misturada com o da polícia indicava claramente que a NSA estava se protegendo contra ataques... Internos.

-

Lá fora o general McCarthy subia no palanque e pedia calma para todos os presentes, dizendo que estavam sendo tomadas algumas medidas de segurança pelas quais eles não tinham com que se preocupar.

"Desconjuros! O que está acontecendo?" A senhora Whitolock berrou arrancando os cabelos em tufos. Jasper ao lado dela franziu a testa e tentou se lembrar de alguma aula que tivera com um sargento chato qualquer... Não conseguiu se lembrar, mas sabia que se tinha alguém que se lembrava era Evans.

"EVANS!" Chamou olhando em volta. Apesar de terem pedido calma, os militares não conseguiram cessar a euforia das pessoas ali presentes. Algumas queriam sair do prédio, outras se esconderem, mas havia uma verdadeira guarda impedindo isso.  
McCarthy se aproximou do grupo e Whitlock ouviu-o conversando com outro oficial:

"Cadê Cullen?" Perguntou com o rosto irritado.

O outro oficial enxugou o suor da testa e olhou ao redor. "Logo depois das honrarias ele saiu dizendo que estava com dor de cabeça e precisava descansar. Ele reclamou alguma coisa sobre 'malditos novatos incompetentes'."

McCarthy bufou. "E cadê o maldito Black?"

"Ele sumiu."

"Por Deus! Será que não tem ninguém competente nessa NSA?"

O outro oficial riu e McCarthy estreitou os olhos para ele. "Desculpe, McCarthy, mas essa frase seria propriamente dita pelo general Cullen, claro de modo um pouco mais... Grosseiro."

"Essa situação não é para brincadeiras, Tom... Temos um infiltrado..."

"Oh meu filho de um pai!" Jasper agarrou McCarthy pelos braços e olhou-o com os olhos azuis arregalados. "Há um infiltrado aqui?"

McCarthy irritou-se e tentou se esquivar do novato, agora aspirante, mas ele não lhe soltava.

"Sim, Whitlock!"

"Oh Deus! Evans! Ela sumiu! E se o infiltrado tiver pegado ela? Ela é uma refém filha de um pai!"

"Evans?" McCarthy franziu o cenho e então praguejou baixinho. "Que horas ela saiu Whitlock?"

"Ela... Ela..." Ele gaguejou. "Bem, eu não a vi depois do hino nacional." Ele então percebendo a expressão contida no rosto do coronel-general, replicou. "Ei, você não está achando que a rainha das filhas de um pai é a infiltrada, né? Pelo amor!"

"Não sei." McCarthy disse sério. "Mas dobre a segurança com ela." Avisou ao oficial que logo assentiu e foi conversar com os outros militares.

"Ei, eu sei que não é ela... Eu ponho minha mão em um fogo filhopaimente quente, mas se tem mesmo um infiltrado, por que vocês não vão pegar ele na boca na botija?"

McCarthy bufou. "Por que Whitlock... Uma pessoa que conseguiu se infiltrar aqui durante um ano seria inteligente o suficiente para perceber se algo estivesse sendo vistoriado... Não sabemos dos contatos dela aqui dentro... Sabemos que o horário é mais ou menos esse, então tudo o que podemos fazer é evitar que ele saia."

"E como vocês vão saber se é ele ou não?"

"Whitlock, quando você entrar para a NSA como agente da área inteligente ou militar formado vai perceber que existem meios diferentes que chegam ao mesmo fim."

-

Lá dentro o som pareceu distrair o general Cullen minimamente e Bella notou seus lábios proferindo alguma praga. Foi uma breve distração – que ela se sentiria superior em outras situações – mas foi o suficiente para que ela tivesse a deixa que precisava.

A deixa para partir para cima dele.

Apesar de ter o maldito elemento surpresa que deveria servir para o raio de alguma maldita coisa, o general conseguiu perceber o que estava acontecendo quando um soco já estava sendo dirigido para seu rosto masculamente bem esculpido.

O homem rosnou e Bella tentou dar mais golpes, mas agora não tinha a maldita da vantagem. O revólver ainda estava em sua mão, mas ela precisava de algo com mais de um quilo para desacordá-lo. Ele poderia atordoá-lo um pouco se ela atingisse o ponto certo na nuca, mas com ele se defendendo daquele jeito seria meio impossível.

Então procurou por algo ali perto e, se não fosse à situação tensa, teria rolado os olhos. Uma vez atacara o generalíssimo com uma vassoura, agora trataria de se arranjar com uma cadeira.

Acabou que pegou no espaldar do objeto, mas antes que pudesse levantá-la, sentiu dois braços a puxando pela cintura antes mesmo que pudesse cercar seus dedos nela. Ele a pegou por trás e ela ergueu seu cotovelo para atacá-lo no rosto.

Conseguiu. Ouviu um rosnado e pôde desviar, pegando por fim a cadeira e tentando acertá-lo.

Ele começou a se defender prostrando os braços cruzados em cruz na frente do rosto, e com o movimento mais rápido que já havia visto até então, conseguiu desviar e pegar na cadeira jogando-a longe batendo em algum painel. Ouviu o som de algo de vidro se quebrando, mas sua respiração arfante e o inimigo em sua frente a impediu de tentar descobrir as conseqüências daquela luta.

Destruição de propriedade federal! Algo que ela realmente gostaria de ter em seu currículo mafioso!

O general olhou-a e ela notou como ele também estava levemente arfante. Uma mecha de seus cabelos cor de bronze estava caída em cima dos olhos, e seus olhos verdes estavam bem abertos e fixos nela. Naquele momento ele parecia tanto como um jovenzinho... E em sua mente se lembrou de como o pegara tendo pesadelos em seu quarto e do modo como ele confessara sua infância. A imagem do menino loirinho vendo a casa em chamas e os corpos carburados dos pais voltaram à mente dela, mas logo tratou de afastá-las. Aquele antigo menino era um general frio e rude de hoje.

"Eu não quero lutar com você." Ele avisou com a voz seca.

Bella riu. "Eu também não queria ter conhecido você." Assoviou.

Ela estava tão perturbada naquele momento que só depois de um tempo que ela percebeu que o general não estava na ofensiva, mas ele estava somente se defendendo dos ataques dela. Ele tentava impedir que suas mãos o acertassem, na verdade, ele queria imobilizá-la, e aquilo ela nunca permitiria.

Acabou que uma hora com a confusão de mãos a arma foi disparada e um vidro no teto foi atingido quebrando ainda mais coisas na sala.

"Você não quer isso, realmente."

"Não é questão de querer..." Rosnou e conseguiu dar um belo golpe no estômago dele com o cano da arma. O general engasgou, mas logo se recuperou.

"Pare! Não é você! Você não quer isso!"

Bella estava intensamente descontrolada naquele momento. Ela tinha que matá-lo... Não apenas por fazer parte da porcaria da missão, mas por que ele sabia tanto dela... Céus! Ele a conhecia como ninguém mais teve o atrevimento de conhecer. E ela temia isso, diabos, ela temia que alguém a conhecesse tão bem como ele! Era aterrorizador!

Riu enquanto alguns fios de seus cabelos suados caíam na frente de seus olhos. "Você não entende porra alguma!" Berrou e então outro disparo. Dessa vez no chão... Bella notou com um calafrio na espinha que por pouco não acertara seu pé ou do general...

"Eu entendo mais do que você imagina." Ele respondeu e então mais uma vez agindo com aquela velocidade superior, ele bateu com força na mão dela fazendo com que a arma voasse em direção a algum canto do chão. Quando a pistola tocou o piso houve um disparo, mas dessa vez ela não conseguiu saber onde ele acertara. Ouviu um som engasgado vindo do general, mas logo ele estava empurrando seu corpo com o dele. Ela tentou esquivá-lo, mas ele agora parecia realmente disposto a usar toda sua força se fosse necessário.

Ela bateu de encontro a um painel cheio de botões e ela notou que o teclado onde digitara os códigos estava ali.

"Me solta!" Grunhiu e tentou levantar o joelho o suficiente para acertar nas partes baixas do homem, mas ele prensou-a de tal maneira de encontro a ele que ela não podia se mexer de modo algum. Ela relutou por alguns minutos não podendo acreditar que estava naquela posição.

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar e notou como várias mechas agora estavam espalhadas pela sua testa, enquanto algumas gotas de suor lhe faziam companhia. Os olhos verdes dele estavam escurecidos, mas ela notava naquele momento que não era precisamente, por exemplo, de quando ele a vira nua no chuveiro há vários meses. Havia tantos sentimentos e emoções contidos naquele homem que ela não conseguia distingui-los.

"Eu sempre soube a porra de quem você era por que eu tenho contatos com o 'submundo'." Ele rosnou surpreendendo-a. Ele estava prensando-a e impedindo-a de sair dali, e por mais que não pudesse atacá-lo ela também não queria ouvir o que quer que ele tenha para falar. "Eu sempre soube dos planos dos Volturi, por isso decidi dirigir a turma dos novatos esse ano. Pensei que era Whitlock primeiro porque achava que tanta idiotice só poderia ser disfarce... Mas eu vi você... E soube. Consegui descobrir quem você era... Além de não ajudar você ter um leve sotaque quando fica nervosa..."

"Eu não quero ouvir!" Berrou tentando acertá-lo, conseguiu e ouviu o homem rosnar e conseguiu uma brecha, mas tão rapidamente como esta foi ele conseguiu pegá-la com jeito de novo e praticamente jogá-la de encontro ao painel de maneira extremamente rude. Bella gemeu quando sentiu as costas esmagadas de encontro ao vidro e ela tinha certeza de que esse vidro era um dos acertados pelo tiro.

"Por isso sempre tive tanto ódio de você, por que olhando em você, eu via os Volturi." Cuspiu, continuando. "Mas meu ódio por eles era tão intenso que eu não estava ligando nem um pouco para a porra dos EUA. Durante minha vida inteira eu esperei por alguma coisa que o poder e influência que o exército me deu poderiam me oferecer... E eu queria usar você como fonte de informação sobre eles, por isso me aproximei."

Por mais que Bella não quisesse, agora ela ouvia bem e não pôde deixar de comentar, com raiva e ironia na voz.

"Péssima idéia de aproximação, não? Batendo-me no meio da noite, com certeza é o melhor método de se conquistar uma garota."

A mão do general que estava a prendendo nas costas firmou-se em sua carne em repreensão e ela mordeu os lábios se recusando a choramingar. O homem, no entanto, continuou:

"Mas eu consegui contato com Roza e fui até Rússia. Estava pronto para acabar com você na NSA logo quando voltasse, mas deu errado e voltei daquele jeito e você fez aquelas porra que mudaram um pouco minha cabeça." Ele rosnou se lembrando de algumas cenas. "Então meu plano era proteger você, fazer com que nunca a NSA descobrisse quem era o infiltrado e então deixá-la cumprir a porra da missão e eu iria atrás de você, encontrando os Volturi conseqüentemente."

Bella rosnou e vários sentimentos se camuflaram em sua mente. Todos os momentos com aquele homem foram então um verdadeiro jogo de interesses. Ela, querendo impedir que ele se tornasse um problema ali dentro, ele com a intenção de conseguir algo sobre os Volturi. Novamente ela se viu tocando na extensão do ódio do general por eles... Ele estava adepto a ir contra as leis americanas, contra a lealdade de serviço de sua agência, de seu país, encobrindo um crime só para o benefício de seus interesses. E ela fora a porra do objeto ali naquela história!

"VOCÊ ME USOU!" Berrou a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente. Então o homem grunhiu e fez uma careta.

"Estamos quites então, não?"

Ela rosnou e notando a intensa descarga de adrenalina rompendo em seu corpo ela conseguiu pressionar as duas mãos contra o peito dele e empurrá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que um joelho acertava-o nos países baixos. O general rosnou e afastou-se, ao mesmo tempo em que Bella aproveitava e se jogava no chão onde estava a arma. Pegou-a e notou que o general estava se levantando, mas ela já estava pronta e ainda no chão encurvou-se e apontou a arma para ele.

"Assim como você tem seus objetivos, eu tenho os meus. E não há nada que me faça voltar atrás."

E então ela soube que simplesmente não poderia desacordá-lo, por que para homens como ele não existia meio termo. Ou ele estava intensamente vivo (e como!), ou morto. E não importasse o que acontecia dentro de si, ou que seu tempo já estava estourando, ela teria que fazê-lo agora.

Bella levantou-se lentamente e sentiu que seu corpo estava um pouco dolorido pela luta... Não precisou olhar para a sala para saber que estava parcialmente destruída com a briga que eles tiveram minutos antes. Sabia que no ringue era uma coisa, ali, era algo como vida e morte... E talvez fosse bem irônico a relação treinador-aluno.

Não havia a porra do ditado que dizia que o aluno superava o mestre? Ela esperava que o infeliz que havia feito aquele ditado idiota estivesse certo agora.

"Você é perigoso demais, general, pro seu próprio mal. Eu não posso viver em um mesmo mundo em que você viva. Você sabe demais. Você é meu perigo particular." Disse ainda encarando-o.

O general fitou-a intensamente. "Eu acho que concordo." Mas ele não estava falando dele em si, mas do perigo que ela era para ele.

E era verdade. O general sabia demais. Suas informações talvez não conseguissem por meios totalmente lícitos ou com o excelente método de investigação da NSA. Vamos dizer que ele... Arranjava uma ajudinha em meios externos, o que era bem plausível já que mesmo a elite do crime deveria conhecer a reputação do general.

Bella bem se lembrava da missão do presídio no Colorado, onde as histórias sobre o general Cullen e seu "método" de trabalho se espalharam como água em enchente.  
Ele era um perigo para ela... Assim como ela era para ele, pois os dois sabiam demais um sobre o outro. Ela sabia de seu passado, sabia de seu encontro na Rússia e de suas tentativas de usufruir de seu status social e militar para conseguir o que queria. Algo que não era a favor da segurança nacional, mas de sua própria vontade, que era vingança.

Ele a olhava como se as coisas ainda não houvessem acabado entre os dois, e ela se viu com uma pulga atrás da orelha. Havia algo que não se encaixava na história que o general lhe contara.

"Antes de sua ilustre morte, generalíssimo, uma pergunta." Ela sabia que seu tempo já havia estourado há muito, mas havia algo que parecia tremendamente importante ali. Algo que o general precisava responder, e somente ele. "Por que..." Começou e engoliu em seco antes de continuar: "Por que você está aqui agora?"

Porque na história que ele lhe contara ele a protegeria contra a NSA e a deixaria cumprir a missão e voltar para a Itália, e depois ele a seguiria. Mas ali ele não estava deixando-a cumprir sua missão... E ele contara tudo a ela, então ele esperava mesmo ir atrás dela depois?

O general olhou-a e deu um suspiro cansado. Seu olhar fixou-se na arma e ele meio que se hipnotizou pela imagem da mulher parecendo uma espécie de vingadora com os cabelos soltos ao redor do rosto espalhados em uma mistura extremamente sexy. Olhando-a, soube do por que mudara todos seus planos.

"Porque tudo mudou. Eu mudei."

Bella rosnou: "Resolveu me impedir de continuar a missão e ser presa?"

Surpreendeu-se ao ver o general negar, e então ele disse, com a voz rouca e seus olhos perfurando os seus. "Eu vim aqui lhe dizer a verdade."

Bella ficou confusa e enrugou a testa tentando entender. "Que verdade? Existem mais verdades ainda?" Perguntou com ironia.

"Há alguns meses eu pouco me lixaria para você, seu futuro, seu presente ou a porra de seu passado, Swan. Mas eu sei a verdade... A que ninguém mais sabe."

Bella acharia que ele estava enganando-a, ganhando tempo para alguma coisa, mas algo nos olhos dele estava lhe informando que era importante. Controlando o impulso de acabar logo com aquilo e a pressão que o horário estabelecia sobre si, chacoalhou a arma no ar em sua direção e rosnou entre dentes:

"Fale logo."

Ele encarou-a intensamente e por fim, disse. "Seus pais não morreram em um acidente de carro."

Bella negou avidamente. "Mas é claro que eles morreram, eu vi o carro general, eu vi a cena do acidente, você com certeza..."

"... Eles foram assassinados."

Ela parou o que estava falando no exato momento em que a palavra "assassinados" foi absorvida por sua mente. Ficou paralisada com o olhar fixo nos olhos dele e então começou a negar e a rir nervosamente.

"Não... Não... Isso é mentira, vamos, general, me diga qual é o seu plano agora?"  
Ele perfurou-a com o olhar. "É a verdade."

Ela continuou negando e rindo, mas bem sabia que seu corpo estava extremamente frio e que suor escorria de sua pele com bastante intensidade. Negava... Tirava o sarro e colocava em sua mente de que aquele homem era esperto demais e que ela não deveria ser levada por ele... Mas tinha algo nos olhos dele... Algo no modo como ele a olhava que não lançava margem a dúvidas.

Ela não queria aceitar... Ela não queria, mas sua mente já tentava entender... Quem teria matado? Por quê? Quem? Teria os EUA descoberto o paradeiro deles? Algum outro inimigo querendo vingar-se? A própria KGB? A máfia russa? Céus! Eram tantas possibilidades.

"Quem?" perguntou rosnando entre dentes apontando cada vez a arma de maneira mais desafiadora. Uma raiva crescente já começava a borbulhar em seu peito... A raiva misturada com um sentimento muito estranho que ela nunca tivera em tamanha intensidade. O general pareceu não se abalar... Ele somente a olhou com seus intensos olhos verdes e calmamente quebrou-a em pedacinhos:

"Os Volturi."

Foi como se um caminhão tivesse passado por ela e esmagado-a contra o chão. Seus olhos se arregalaram em pavor, choque e principalmente descrença. Dessa vez ela realmente estava negando... Negando com todo o vigor que possuía, negando com toda a esperança que ainda tinha dentro de si.

Não... Ela poderia aceitar qualquer outra pessoa. QUALQUER outra, mas não a máfia pela qual ela trabalhava! A máfia que ela crescera... A máfia que a criara, a máfia que lhe dera educação e trabalho! Não poderia acreditar nem por um segundo que dividira a cama com um dos assassinos de seus pais!

"ISSO É MENTIRA!" Berrou descontrolada. "Não tem como você saber de nada! Você está me enganando, você está..."

"Se é mentira o que eu digo Swan, me responda. É mentira que seus pais queriam deixar a máfia e mudar de cidade? É mentira que somente algumas semanas depois o acidente de carro supostamente aconteceu? É MENTIRA?"

"Isso... Isso... Deus!" Murmurou.

Era verdade; bem se lembrava daquele dia em que seus pais estavam tão esperançosos pela mudança discutindo as possíveis cidades pelas quais eles poderiam fincar seu lar. E então... Eles olharam para a porta e viram Jane escutando a conversa e logo com um sorriso distanciar-se.

Oh não!

"Os Volturi tomaram conhecimento dos planos de seus pais e resolveram que ninguém poderia deixar a máfia... Por dois motivos: O primeiro é que eles sabiam demais, e uma vez na máfia, sempre na máfia. E segundo porque o preço que os Volturi pagaram por eles foi muito caro... Eles deram abrigo a eles na Itália achando que seriam bons agentes para si, e não aceitariam que eles se afastassem. Por isso eles os mataram... E deixaram você."

Mas tudo o que recebeu foi um olhar quase... Carinhoso do general Cullen, mas isso não teve tanta importância, pois segundos depois ele abanava a cabeça e murmurava: "Eu não posso fazer isso."

E então ela soube.

Durante toda sua vida nunca fora ingênua a não saber que as pessoas que estavam a seu redor tinham sangue e dinheiro sujo nas mãos, e depois da morte de seus pais sempre achara que eles foram bons o bastante em acolhê-la e educá-la. Dando-lhe casa, comida, educação e trabalho. Dormira com Caius. Sujara as mãos por eles... E na verdade todo aquele tempo... Eles mataram os únicos que ela realmente se importou na vida, aqueles que ela mais amava.

A mão que segurava a arma já estava mais baixa e fora de foco. O general poderia ter aproveitado da situação e tentado se safar, mas ele não moveu um único músculo para detê-la. Na verdade em seu ser um sentimento estranho brotava, um que o fazia se sentir amargo e impotente vendo os pedaços quebrados da mulher se espalhando pelo chão bem na frente de seus olhos... Queria mover-se sim para apertá-la contra si e dizer que homens não choravam ou alguma provocação barata, mas sabia que não poderia.

Bella respirou fundo e então voltou a tomar a consciência pouco a pouco. Olhou para o general com o olhar mais frio e gélido que ele já vira antes nela... Um que fez com que até ele estremecesse um pouco por que se lembrava bem dele. Já tinha visto antes... Em si.

"Diga-me, general..." Ela murmurou entre dentes e voltou a apontar a arma para ele. Dessa vez cada vez que ela falava se aproximava mais e apontava a arma mais ameaçadoramente. "Então é por isso que veio aqui? Para me dizer essas coisas e jogar na minha cara que todo esse tempo eu estive vivendo em uma farsa? Para mostrar mais uma vez que você sabia de tudo e mostrar o quão bom você é? Veio pisar em mim, é isso?"

O general fitou-a profundamente de um jeito que nunca antes havia feito por ela. Naquele olhar havia preocupação. "Eu vim aqui lhe dizer a porra da verdade, porque se fosse eu, eu gostaria de saber."

"Quem poderia garantir?" rosnou. Sua mente estava tão atordoada que ela nem sabia se queria saber a verdade ou não. Não seria tão mais fácil continuar com os olhos vendados?

"Porque eu conheço você." Ele respondeu simplesmente e ela mergulhou nos olhos dele vendo seu próprio reflexo nos orbes esmeraldas. Ela sentiu o coração se revirar dentro de seu peito, mas ela travou o maxilar e ajeitou a arma na mão. "Agora você pode escolher..." Ele continuou pacificamente.

"Escolher?"

"Agora que você sabe a verdade, pode escolher o que vai fazer da vida sem barreiras." Ele então suspirou e em um gesto que surpreendeu Bella, ele esticou os braços ao lado do corpo deixando seu peito totalmente livre de qualquer obstáculo. Bella notou que o general fez uma careta ao fazer aquele movimento com o braço, mas ela logo se foi assumindo um olhar de determinação e coragem. Um ato de um verdadeiro militar. "É sua escolha agora. Mate-me... Cumpra sua missão... Eu não a impedirei."

Bella engoliu em seco e olhou-o confusa. Aquele momento era o que estivera esperando desde que o vira pela primeira vez e desde que ele colocara os pés naquela sala, mas nunca... Realmente nunca esperaria que ele... Se entregasse.

Existia uma idéia bem fixa em sua mente sobre o generalíssimo Edward Cullen.

Impassível, violento, rude, egoísta, autoritário e egocêntrico, mas com aquele maldito gesto... Se oferecendo como a porra de um sacrifício e deixando a vida dele em suas mãos ele não estava sendo nenhuma daquelas coisas. E aquilo a chocou como nada poderia chocar-lhe mais.

Lá fora o alarma ainda tocava insistentemente, avisando-a que ela tinha pouquíssimo tempo.

"VAI NOVATO!" O general berrou gritando-a e falando para que ela fizesse sua escolha.

Atire nele...

Em sua mente aquela idéia estava tão impregnada que ela levantou a mão para acertá-lo. Bem no coração. Existia uma bela metáfora agora por acertá-lo no coração... Sempre julgara que ele não tinha um, mas agora... Lá estava apontando para ele.

Sabia que se quisesse sair dali viva teria que passar literalmente por cima do cadáver do general Cullen. Ele não a deixaria escapar se ela escolhesse deixá-lo viver... E cada segundo que ela estivesse perdendo talvez fosse um segundo a menos do que ainda lhe restasse de liberdade.

Chegou a esticar a mão em sua direção, mas logo desistiu disso. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e ficou a observá-lo, então sua mão se encaminhou para seu cabelo. A única coisa que suas mãos acharam alguma utilidade.

Sabia que o homem poderia acordar a qualquer momento, mas ele parecia tão perturbado com o pesadelo.

Então para sua surpresa ele parou de tremer. Ela quase sorriu e continuou acariciando seus cabelos.

-

"Você está vendo algum homem aqui general?" Ela perguntou com a voz seca ainda encarando seu rosto como se pudesse furá-lo com aquele olhar.

Ele desviou um rápido olhar para ela. "Sim."

Ela bufou e respirou fundo. Então livrou a toalha do aperto de suas mãos e esta lentamente foi descendo pelo seu corpo. Ela deu um sorriso malicioso e murmurou com a voz rouca. "E agora?"

-

"Pessoas como você e eu... São como armas..." Ele girou-a entre os dedos, ainda a observando como se fosse algo curioso a ser estudado e ele o cientista a fazer isso. "Mesmo não carregadas, ninguém ousa chegar perto." Ele bufou ironicamente. "Só as pessoas que aceitam desafios, que realmente querem aprender a manuseá-la, ou querem conseguir algo com elas, se aproximam."

"Eu gosto de armas." Bella disse por fim, desviando o olhar da Pára-FAL para encontrar os dois exorbitantes orbes verdes cristalinos em sua frente.

"Eu também."

-

Ele então a olhou. "Se você ganhar o campeonato, eu vou considerar como se eu tivesse ganhado. O seu prêmio vai ser o meu prêmio."

-

Ali na porta da sala de treinamento estava o general Cullen olhando para ela.

Era como se o mundo tivesse parado no olhar que os dois compartilharam naquele momento.

Ela, no chão daquele ringue a poucos segundos de perder o título de campeã do campeonato.

Ele olhando para ela e com o olhar lhe dizendo que confiava nela. Que ela tinha forças sim, para continuar.

Então ela fechou as mãos em punho e quanto o juiz contava os oito segundos, e todos já perdiam as esperanças de que Bella levantasse, ela simplesmente... Levantou.

-

"Pergunto-me se você é uma espécie de feiticeira."

"Por que pergunta isso, general? Por acaso eu te fiz um feitiço?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Ele deu de ombros. "Acho que sim."

-

O general não hesitou. Ainda com o olhar no dela, levou as grossas e grandes mãos para o quadril de Bella. Ela sentiu o calor que emanava da mão do general e a gostosa corrente elétrica, e então lentamente, quase que sensualmente, sem nunca tirar os olhos dos dela, ele foi levantando a barra da blusa.

-

"Maldito dia em que você entrou em minha vida... Maldito dia..." Ele murmurou mais uma vez e então Bella sentiu cada pedacinho de seu corpo pular, vibrar e entrar em uma combustão de altíssima temperatura, quando os lábios do general esmagaram os seus.

-

-"Feliz Aniversário, novato."

-

"Eu não deveria estar aqui..." Bella murmurou por fim, sabendo que estava se autodestruindo estando ali com o homem que teria que matar, dividindo muito mais que meras provocações.

Então ela ouviu o general bufar e deslocando seu rosto para encará-lo viu-o declarar:

"Nem eu."

-

"Você me salvou."

"Você me salvou."

-

Então apontando a arma para seu coração e ouvindo os ecos mais uma vez do "novato" que ele proferira segundos antes, ela pensou... Sim... O general Cullen sempre soubera quem ela era e estava determinado a usá-la para apanhar os Volturi, no entanto, ele abrira mão disso para ir até ela e contar a verdade. Contar uma verdade que NINGUÉM em ANOS nunca tivera o desplante de lhe contar. Ele fora o único que realmente se importara com ela, mesmo sabendo que ela iria matá-lo, ele foi... Foi e contou-lhe o que sabia. Contou-lhe e ainda estava lá esticando seus braços e deixando o peito livre para que ela acabasse com a única pessoa de toda sua vida que fora capaz de se importar e de algum modo enfrentar todos os problemas e ir até ela, sendo justo. A porra de 'uma questão de justiça', a frase que estava tatuada nas costas másculas do general finalmente lhe tomava o verdadeiro sentido."

Então ela foi atingida como por um foguete com as conclusões a seguir. Ela sempre desde o primeiro dia o odiara... Odiara-o, julgara-o, falara a plenos pulmões que ele era o pior homem da face da terra. Um verdadeiro monstro. Ele era frio, calculista, indiferente, impassível, violento, rude, grosso, sem coração.

Sempre se achara melhor... No entanto ele cometera um dos atos mais altruístas que ela já ouvira e não só naquele momento, mas durante a vida. Porque ele poderia ter seus milhões de defeitos, mas ele se afastava das pessoas porque não queria que sofressem com a possível perda delas e vice-e-versa. Não queria voltar a amar, para depois de um tempo perdê-los e sofrer. Ele não enganava as pessoas, ele era o que era. Não fingia. Não dissimulava. A partir do momento em que você se aproximava você tinha completa consciência de como ele era.

Mas ela... Ela durante aquele ano inteiro dissimulara se aproximara e criara vínculo com as pessoas sabendo que estava enganando-as, sabendo que um dia tudo acabaria e que elas descobririam e sofreriam.

Ela sempre falara que o general era um monstro, mas naquele momento ela soube que o monstro da história era ela.

E a vida dela não valia nada perto da dele... Realmente ela não merecia viver... Além do que ela sabia que, por mais que tentasse enganar a si mesma, não poderia matar o homem que entregou a ela parte de si que ninguém jamais tocou.

Então ela olhou dentro de seus olhos verdes e soube que talvez esse fosse o último momento que tinha para vê-los. Conseguiu ver sua própria imagem refletida neles e se perguntou como que ela era aos olhos daquele homem. E também... Como que um homem tão arrogante, violento e autoritário se tornara... Parte de si?

Logo alguém entraria ali e a levaria presa... Um crime como o dela repercutiria em pena de morte, tinha certeza, e por fim, tudo acabaria.

Ela apontou então a arma e destravou-a mais uma vez. Engolindo em seco ela apertou o gatilho. Rápido. Fácil.

O som do tiro ecoando no ar mesmo com o silenciador, foi horrível e hipnotizante, sinalizando o fim.

"Eu não posso... Não posso..." Fui tudo o que murmurou ao mesmo tempo em que o general Cullen olhava por cima do ombro e via o teclado onde ela digitara o código pegando fogo. Sua boa pontaria acertara precisamente na tecla que ligava o GPS de volta e logo surgiu um mapa dos EUA no telão e um pontinho vermelho começou a piscar. Logo o som de alerta soou. Mais um.

Então ela deixou o braço cair inerte ao seu lado e lentamente, soltando dedo por dedo, a arma caiu no chão em um baque surdo ao mesmo tempo em que ela desabava de joelhos no chão, deixando lágrimas silenciosas irromperem de seus olhos.

Ela falhara... Ela não fora capaz de matá-lo, nem de cumprir a missão e nem ao menos de desconfiar que as pessoas que estavam ao seu redor haviam matado seus pais. Sua vida era uma merda, vivera em uma farsa, e machucava as pessoas pelas quais na vida passava.

Gente como ela não merecia viver... Era uma daquelas pessoas que mereciam ser açoitadas no tronco até a morte e deixar que os restos mortais fossem comidos por hienas sedentas. É. Um bom fim.

O general respirou fundo enquanto lentamente se endireitava. O som das sirenes ecoando, apesar de muito altas era como um plano de fundo para os dois. Sabia que tinha malditos poucos minutos... O tempo necessário para que no meio de toda a confusão do alarma de segurança interna notassem o outro alarma vindo do controle marítimo.

Internamente mais uma vez se questionou. Por que ela? Por que isto? Por que eu vou fazer essa porra? Ele queria achar as respostas para tudo, mas duvidava de que não era como problemas matemáticos. Não tinha soluções.

Odiava perder o controle da situação, e quem o fazia perder era justamente aquela mulher em sua frente. Mas, no entanto, lá estava ele... Encaminhando-se até ela.

Isabella Swan não tinha mais esperança de nada e logo dois sapatos pretos lustrosos surgiram em seu campo de visão. Então ela fizera sua escolha... Agora o general a levaria presa e diria a todos que ele conseguira pegar o infiltrado. Receberia a maldita de uma quarta estrela, ficaria com maior fama de fodão ainda, e esqueceria ela...

Afinal, novatos e novatos sempre têm... Ela não passava de mais um.

"Eu já lhe disse que homens não choram." O general rosnou e Bella soltou um bufo irônico em meio às lágrimas ao saber que nem mesmo em momentos de fim ele perderia a chance de provocá-la.

"Acabe logo com isso, general..." Murmurou ainda de cabeça baixa. "Prenda-me, diga a todos que você conseguiu me capturar, monte uma ótima história de como eu sou fraca e ganhe mais insígnias para sua farda."

O general bufou: "Acho que quem decide o que eu tenho que fazer ou não sou eu."

Bella deu de ombros e abanou a cabeça.

"Prender-me é o certo."

"E nem sempre faço o certo." Ele respondeu.

Bella bufou e deu de ombros. "Eu cansei general. Cansei dessa vida... Cansei da NSA, cansei das pessoas..." Tentou limpar uma lágrima e murmurou: "Cansei de mim."

O general se sentia extremamente furioso agora. Travou o maxilar e quando falou sua voz estava cheia de uma ira descontrolada.

"Vai desistir Swan?" Bella percebeu o tom perigoso na voz dele, mas nem tão pouco poderia temê-lo ou se preocupar, afinal... O que mais ela tinha a perder?

"Já desisti." Suspirou resignada. Nunca em sua vida pensara que passaria por um momento como aquele. Sempre teve o ardor e o desejo de viver, de enfrentar desafios e de tentar buscar a felicidade em cada pequeno gesto, mas agora... Aos vinte e cinco anos, desistia disso.

Sempre tivera crises existenciais, isso é normal do ser humano, mas naquele momento não era uma simples crise... Ela bem sabia.

"Você não é a pessoa que eu pensei que era." Ele respondeu rancoroso. Bella sentiu um aperto no coração ao notar o tom jocoso na voz do general, mas deu de ombros.

"É porque você não passou pelo o que eu passei."

"Não?" O general perguntou. Bella foi abrir a boca, mas percebeu que o general na verdade passara por aquilo. Seus pais também foram assassinados pelos Volturi e sua vida não era nenhum mar de rosas. A dos dois poderia se comparar em desgraça, claro com cenários diferentes. Unidos pela desgraça poderia ser uma boa definição para os dois agora. "Passei sim, Swan, e, no entanto eu estou aqui agora."

"Você é forte." Resignou dando de ombros.

"E VOCÊ TAMBÉM É!" Ele berrou e Bella sentiu um calafrio ao ver a rigidez com que o homem dissera aquelas palavras. "Vamos, LEVANTE-SE! Não seja fraca, não se deixa levar, novato! Não desista de sua vida, de seu futuro, mostre para a porra dos Volturi que eles não conseguiram o objetivo deles! NÃO DESISTA!" Ele gritou com uma eloqüência que Bella estremeceu ante aquelas verdades. Ela estava ali alquebrada no chão, mas o general Cullen estava pedindo para que ela se reerguesse, voltasse de novo ao comando e não se entregasse.

Será que ele não entendia que ela não tinha mais saída? A NSA inteira estaria atrás dela a partir do momento em que pisasse o pé fora daquela sala macabra e agora parcialmente destruída.

Um nó se formava em sua garganta e o sangue começou a borbulhar forte em suas veias. Seu antigo orgulho imarcescível começou a brotar novamente em si e ela percebeu a porra que o general estava fazendo, mas mesmo percebendo, ela não pôde evitar. Ergueu os olhos e devolveu:

"EU NÃO SOU FRACA!"

"Então se levante!" O general retrucou olhando-a com intensidade.

"Você não entende?" Berrou de volta. Céus! O general queria aquilo. Justamente aquilo. Que seu orgulho, raiva e ardor voltassem para ela retornar a ser quem era. A ter esperanças e vida de novo. "Não tenho como sair daqui sem ser pega! A NSA inteira está aí fora me esperando! EU NÃO TENHO ESCOLHAS!"

O general retrucou: "Você tem escolhas." Ele então respirou fundo e amenizou a expressão em seu rosto. Quando falou a voz saiu em um murmuro e relativamente calma: "Confie em mim."

Então ele respirou fundo se perguntando mais uma vez um belo de um "POR QUÊ?" ao mesmo tempo em que erguia um braço, esticava-o e estendia uma mão para Bella.  
Bella olhou-o confusa não entendendo porra nenhuma daquilo.

"Eu sou o único que pode tirá-la daqui."

"E por que você faria isso?" Bella perguntou incrédula. Afinal não fazia sentido... Por que ele a ajudaria? Por que ele deixaria escapar depois de tudo o que ela fizera? Depois de quase matá-lo?

"Por que você é meu novato, não importa o nome pelo qual você atenda." Ele respondeu rancoroso sabendo que aquele não era um verdadeiro motivo. Sabia somente que não poderia deixar aquela mulher ser presa... Não poderia vê-la atrás de uma grade esperando por um julgamento que levaria em pena de morte. Queria protegê-la, não sabia a porra do por que, e se isso no momento incluía devolvê-la a esperança e a vontade de viver e ir contra todas as leis do país, ele o faria.

O general sabia que no momento Bella estava sem esperanças e que seus sentimentos poderiam levá-la a se deixar ali e depois ela se arrependeria. No momento ele era o porto seguro dela, seu bálsamo, aquele que mesmo contra sua própria vontade faria o que era certo, pois sabia que no momento ela não tinha controle sobre todas suas emoções e a razão talvez estivesse longe de sua mente devido ao intenso choque das revelações daquele dia. Mas sabia que dali a algum tempo, quando ela começasse a perceber as coisas com clareza de novo, o agradeceria pelo o que tinha feito.

Ele a protegeria mesmo quando ela não queria se protegida. Erguê-la-ia quando ela não queria ser erguida. Fá-la-ia ter esperanças quando ela não mais tinha.

Bella estava confusa por dentro... Tantos sentimentos se misturavam que ela não sabia o que fazer. O certo e errado estavam tão distantes quando o sol da Terra.

"E isso é a porra de uma ordem." Disse por fim o general.

Bella olhou-o confusa. "Eu não sou mais da NSA. Por que eu cumpriria uma ordem sua?"

Então o general fixou-se em seu olhar e lentamente, murmurou: "Porque você prometeu."

Bella foi abrindo a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas logo se fechou quando imagens começaram a vir em sua mente.

O general suspirou. "Promete que quando eu mandar você fazer algo, você vai fazer, sem pestanejar?"

Bella franziu o cenho e sorriu ironicamente. "Que tipo de promessa é essa?"

O general suspirou e então voltou seu olhar para ela.

"Prometa."

Bella mordeu os lábios. "Isso é ridículo."

"Prometa." Ele falou com bastante ênfase, a voz seca e autoritária. Os olhos dele penetraram nos olhos dela, como se vissem sua alma. Aquele olhar era o que Bella odiara desde o primeiro minuto que vira o general. Aquele que parecia que via sua alma, e sabia de tudo sobre ela.

Bella observou a fazenda ao redor deles, tentando nesse meio tempo concluir algo em sua mente sobre aquele assunto, mas nada conseguia vir à tona.

Por fim suspirou, vencida.

"Prometo."

"Deus!" Disse por fim quando soube que prometera cumprir a ordem do general. A ordem dele no momento era que ela não desistisse que levantasse que fosse forte e mostrasse aos Volturi que eles não conseguiram o que queriam.

VOLTURI!

O ódio voltou a crescer em longas camadas em seu ser, agora em camadas renovadas, querendo saltar, pular, crescer, acabar com alguma coisa. Algo que fez com que suas veias saltassem e um olhar de determinação lhe cruzasse o rosto. Os Volturi eram os responsáveis por sua vida agora.

Foram eles que compraram seus pais. Foram eles que os mataram. Foram eles que a colocara naquela vida e missão. Eles eram os culpados e eles teriam que pagar.

E naquele momento Bella soube realmente o que o general sentira. Ele lhe falara três dias antes que ela conheceria o que ele sentia e na hora não entendera, mas agora sentia e tateava como aquilo era imenso, impenetrável, poderoso.

"Não deixe que o mundo derrube você, novato." Ele continuou. "Confie em mim."

Então Bella decidiu.

O general percebeu a mudança nas nuances da mulher e um ar orgulhoso e vencedor irrompeu-lhe pelo rosto. Algo fizera com que a mulher mudasse... E duvidava de que sua ordem tivesse tido algum efeito pequeno nisso.

Então Bella secou as lágrimas com as mãos de forma rude e peremptória. Tentou tirar qualquer sinal de fraqueza de seu corpo e levantou-se do chão. Erguendo-se de novo.

E não por que aquilo era uma ordem, mas por que ela acordara novamente.

 **A Infiltrada 2 - Capítulo 01: A Rainha do Lixo**

 _É a minha vida,_

 _É agora ou nunca._

 _Eu não vou viver para sempre,_

 _Quero apenas viver enquanto estiver vivo._

 **É** **melhor estar alerta quando eles te convocarem**

 **Não se curve, não ceda, não desista.**

 _It's my life. Bon Jovi._

O homem parou assombrado olhando para a sala parcialmente destruída e os dois homens desacordados no chão. Mesmo com a certeza de que havia um criminoso dentre eles, aquela imagem parecia irreal... Suspeita quase como uma lenda, um espectro.

"Isso torna as coisas bem reais, não?" Um subordinado que estava ao seu lado perguntou refletindo seus próprios pensamentos.

O sargento Croix assentiu enquanto pegava um aparelho portátil nas mãos. Discou alguns números e levou o aparelho aos lábios enquanto observava os monitores trincados com tiros, as cadeiras destruídas e um enorme mapa refletido em uma tela com um ponto vermelho piscando e avisando que algo estava errado.

"McCarthy, ele ou ela é bem real." Foi o que disse de primeira, mas logo continuou: "Algo o fez sair e se não está aqui, está em algum lugar da agência, tentando fugir."

No campo central da NSA, McCarthy ouvia as notícias em um misto de preocupação e excitamento. Estava esperando aquilo como uma criança que aguardava seu presente de natal e sabia que à hora se aproximava. _Finalmente._

Com o aparelho nos lábios, respondeu: "Pegaremos ele, não importa onde esteja. Ninguém nunca fugiu da NSA, não será ele ou ela quem conseguirá." E dizendo essas palavras fez um gesto discreto em direção ao atirador de elite da agência, Steven que estava parado em um ponto estratégico empunhando uma poderosa arma e vistoriando o local com olhos de águia.

Ele acenou em resposta ao gesto e pegou um aparelho no bolso. Foram só algumas palavras, mas foram suficientes para transmitir o recado para as outras dezenas de homens que cercavam o perímetro da NSA com as mesmas armas nas mãos e somente esperando que o maldito criminoso aparecesse:

"Senhores, liberem seus gatilhos."

 _Em algum lugar da NSA..._

O plano era arriscado.

Talvez arriscado fosse pouco.

O plano era irrevogavelmente, completamente, idiotamente, perigosamente, _filhodopaimente_ arriscado.

Nunca pensou ser capaz de apostar sua vida em um jogo de azar. Amava muito a si mesma e o ardor da vida para isso... Mas a partir do momento em que ou arriscava, ou perdia sem nem ao menos tentar remediar a situação, você se tornava capaz de fazê-lo.

E ainda acreditar que teria uma chance.

A parte de ainda ter esperança era porque estava tendo ajuda, porque se estivesse sozinha sabia que não iria muito longe.

A parte de ter ajuda também era complicada se você levar em conta quem era... Mas era melhor deixar para lá.

Existia uma hora na vida em que você precisa decidir que rumo seguir. Sempre soubemos que nosso destino é feito de escolhas e essas por menores que sejam podem levar a grandes conseqüências no futuro. Era a pura e maquiavélica teoria do caos. Mas existia uma hora que é como se em sua mão realmente existisse o "sim" e o "não", o "isso" e o "aquilo", e você não poderia parar para analisar os prós e os contras, ou pedir uma xícara de chá enquanto analisava a situação de todos os ângulos.

Exige que seja ali. _Agora._ Sem pestanejar.

E a partir do momento em que você escolhe... Deve seguir em frente, arreganhando as mangas e lutando com unhas e dentes para salvar aquilo que lhe é mais precioso:

 _Sua vida._

Um homem estava escondido pelas sombras encostado despreocupadamente em uma parede com uma perna flexionada. Seus olhos verdes analisavam toda a habitação e ele reparava sem ser visto que já haviam descoberto a sala de controle marítimo e provavelmente todos estariam em polvorosa.

Tentava pensar porque estava fazendo aquilo. Poderia enumerar várias desculpas, várias explicações, mas realmente era a verdade?

Como poderia dizer por que estava fazendo aquilo se nem ao menos sabia ou entendia? Sentia-se confuso, desnorteado e realmente odiava aquela porra. Chegava a odiar até aquela maldita mulher por fazê-lo sentir aquelas coisas e por ter ousado um dia ter entrado em seu caminho.

Odiava a NSA, odiava ela, odiava a si mesmo e toda a porra do mundo. Mas mesmo com aqueles sentimentos lutando dentro de seu ser, ele continuou ali, vistoriando, esperando.

E não precisou esperar muito, pois logo notou a figura se aproximando. Primeiro foi só um vulto preto, mas logo começou a se distinguir. Estava fardada, não com aquela de novatos que era mais feia do que o inferno, mas com um verdadeiro uniforme de um militar. Havia insígnias em seu peito e usava até mesmo um quepe vistoso que ajudava a prender seus longos cabelos. Seu rosto estava encoberto por grossas costeletas e um bigode.

Mas o que realmente fez com que revirasse os olhos e até se divertisse foi o modo como andava. Parecia que realmente tinha alguma autoridade, como se o mundo estivesse á seus pés. Como se tivesse poder sobre os outros, e fosse à porra do centro do mundo. Só faltava mascar um chiclete e olhar por cima dos outros.

Reparou nas mãos presas nas costas e o queixo altivo, os olhos castanhos analisando tudo com um ar frio e indiferente. Passou pelo guarda da ala inteligente resmungando alguma coisa e reparou como o homem de segurança foi observando o militar se afastar ao mesmo tempo em que ia girando o pescoço cravando os olhos no traseiro avantajado. Mas por fim notando o absurdo da situação abanou a cabeça e voltou a seus afazeres.

O dito-cujo foi se aproximando e ele foi rápido em pegá-lo pelo braço e puxá-lo junto para as sombras. O corpo dela se chocou contra o seu e ela arfou em surpresa:

"Não precisa andar como se fosse à porra do dono do mundo." Rosnou.

Ela se recuperou ao mesmo tempo em que aqueles olhos castanhos se fixaram em seu rosto e um brilho malicioso surgiu.

"Pediu para que eu o imitasse, general. Só estava obedecendo a suas ordens."

O generalíssimo Edward Cullen, o rude, violento, impassível, temor dos criminosos, possuidor de um altíssimo cargo militar e reputação, crispou os lábios se perguntando como uma mulher poderia ter tanta coragem em desafiá-lo e provocá-lo como se ele... Não fosse quem ele era.

Pela milionésima vez se perguntou por que raios estava fazendo aquela porra. E pela mesmíssima vez não conseguiu obter nenhuma maldita resposta.

"Siga o plano, novato. Tente ao máximo não entrar em contato com ninguém. E..." Engoliu em seco se sentindo um infeliz por dizer as próximas palavras, mas não podendo evitar que elas saíssem tampouco. "Tome cuidado."

Isabella Swan ajustou o bigode. O seu disfarce estava muito bom e a menos que ninguém a observasse muito de perto poderia passar sem muitos incidentes. Não tinha a altura e nem a tocha de músculos característica dos militares por ali, mas tinha a pose e o andar de um e poderia dar um jeito. Afinal era sua última chance.

Precisava seguir em frente e acabar com aquela porra. Havia uma escolta esperando-a do lado de fora, mas tinha a ajuda de alguém que dava por todos. Ele estava protegendo-a, ainda não sabia por que exatamente, mas ela queria viver. Aquele mesmo homem de olhos verdes e ar misterioso lhe devolveram o antigo fogo que agora queimava em si sem esperanças de se apagar.

E ela lutaria. Lutaria por sua liberdade, por sua vida.

Fugiria da NSA assim como entrara:

 _Infiltrando-se._

Dessa vez na própria guarda da NSA. A guarda que estaria esperando por ela.

Nunca pensou na forma como fugiria da agência. Seu plano inicial era simplesmente acabar com tudo o que deveria ser feito, se embrenhar no meio dos novatos e voltar para sua "casa" depois da graduação. Não poderia fazer mais nada daquilo: Nem continuar com o próprio rosto quando era questão de tempo em que descobrissem a identidade do criminoso que procuravam e nem voltar para "casa".

A única solução foi confiar no generalíssimo. Não sabia para onde iria e talvez nem tampouco se importasse... Era um caminho sem volta, só o que sabia. E a única maneira de fugir da NSA, a mais racional e talvez a mais arriscada, era fingindo ser um deles.

Depois, bem... Ela não tinha ilusões que sua vida estaria nas mãos do arrogante militar e suas três estrelas. Ergueu o olhar e encontrou com o do homem naquela penumbra. Tinha vontade de dizer muitas coisas á ele, talvez perguntar exatamente o motivo por ele estar ajudando-a, mas desconfiava que nem ao menos sabia.

Aquela relação dos dois era totalmente estranha, diferente e complexa. Mas como ser diferente se os protagonistas eram estranhos, diferentes e complexos?

"Tomarei." Sussurrou.

Eles permaneceram um tempo somente se olhando e Bella tentou reunir toda a coragem que precisava. Havia uma grande possibilidade de dar errado e então nunca mais o vê-lo e seu coração se apertou com aquele pensamento.

Sem saber o que fazer, somente abanou a cabeça, respirou fundo e se preparou para sair. O general, que tinha pensamentos da mesma natureza que a dela, segurou-a pelo braço fazendo com que ambos sentissem aquelas intensas descargas elétricas. O coração dela reagiu instantaneamente ao mesmo tempo em que os lábios do militar se uniam a seu ouvido e rosnava:

"Vê se prende a porra desse quadril e não rebola."

Ela revirou os olhos enquanto saía literalmente para a luz. Olhou dos dois lados do vasto corredor e seguiu para aquele que daria ao campo central. Já anoitecera e ela precisava passar por todas aquelas pessoas, o campo central, a guarda e chegar até onde o general havia lhe dito.

Aquela porra parecia impossível e ela estava se sentindo cada vez mais incerta se aquilo daria certo ou não, mas era sua vida, sua última chance e lutaria até o fim.

Na sala de controle marítimo confiara naquele homem de olhos verdes de uma forma que poderia ser irracional. Em sua mente nunca se esquecera que ele já lhe batera, xingara, humilhara e não tinha o mínimo de consideração por seu orgulho, mas ele também era o homem que lhe dera uma luva de boxe, a chave de um baú contendo seus segredos, fora seu treinador, e se abrira com ela e mostrara que por trás daquela fachada violenta existia um homem que tinha sentimentos. Talvez não os mais nobres, mas sentimentos.

Não que o visse de outra maneira do que no primeiro dia. Ainda odiava-o, mas esse ódio não fora o suficiente para matá-lo quando precisara. E ainda achava que se macacos evoluíram para humanos, Tiranossauros Rex evoluíram para general Cullen.

E sempre pensara que era diferente dele... Que era melhor superior e que merecia ostentar mais o título de "humano", mas descobrira que não era bem assim.

Desvendara que chegava a serem piores, suas atitudes, seu jeito, seu caráter, e também enxergara que sua vida era muito parecida com a do general. Seus pais haviam sido assassinados pela mesma organização, a diferença era que trabalhara durante anos para essas pessoas, chegara a dormir com uma delas e se estava ali naquela situação era por única e exclusiva culpa dos infelizes.

O ódio que ardia em cada célula de seu ser era imensurável... A afronta, o nojo e o desgosto que sentia não tinham limites. Queria sair dali e correr para a Itália e matá-los um por um, fazê-los sentir a raiva de um Swan, fazê-los pagar.

E a ironia da situação estava justamente aí. Há três dias dissera ao general que precisava perdoá-los e viver sua vida, mas agora não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser vingança.

E essa mesma determinação e esses mesmos desejos que fizeram com que caminhasse com o queixo altivo pelos corredores, passando pelas pessoas e não se permitindo demonstrar qualquer emoção enquanto suava ferozmente, não conseguia controlar os batimentos cardíacos e temia não conseguir sair dali.

A primeira complicação no plano de fuga foi à saída da sala de controle marítimo. Havia algumas pessoas ali presentes e ninguém poderia vê-la saindo da cena do crime, o que lhe garantiria alguns minutos. O general resolvera a situação. Saíra antes e começara a jogar ordens e perguntar "a porra que estava acontecendo." As pobres pessoas começaram a ficar desesperadas e só faltavam levar às mãos a cabeça em desespero tentando satisfazer o general de algum modo.

A pequena distração foi o que precisava. Respirou fundo e saiu da sala com as mãos no bolso e o andar despreocupado, em direção a sala do general Cullen. Não era muito longe, mas também nem tão perto a ponto de ninguém vê-la. Sua sorte era que eles não sabiam ainda quem era o perigo. No caso, ela.

A segunda complicação foi quando ouviu alguém a chamando. Era o sargento Croix.

Reconhecera-a e ela teve que usar de todo seu autocontrole para não desferir um belo soco na face do homem. Sabia que qualquer interrupção poderia ser mortal e depois do temor de que e soubesse quem verdadeiramente era passar, tudo o que pôde sentir foi raiva.

"Ei, você se lembra de mim, não? Sargento Croix... Do casamento."

É. Lembrava-se. Estiveram bêbados, se esfregara nele e em troca recebera um belo soco do general Cullen.

"Não, não me lembro. Deve estar me confundindo com alguém."

Ele sorriu torto. "Você é inconfundível... Mas acho que devo desculpas primeiramente pela forma como te..."

"Olha, desculpa. Mas agora estou ocupada, depois a gente troca figurinhas, ok?"

Ele sorriu e colocou as mãos nos quadris tentando se mostrar sedutor. Que cara insistente!

"O que é mais importante do que rever os velhos amigos?"

Ela bufou. "Para revermos velhos amigos, precisamos de velhos amigos, meu caro." E dizendo essas palavras virou-lhe as costas e saiu.

O homem pareceu esquecê-la e conseguiu entrar na sala do general Cullen. Lá dentro fora em direção a um armário de mogno no canto da sala, perto de um quadro com uma paisagem qualquer. Nele havia uma sacola com uma roupa. Retirou-a e bufou ao notar a farda.

Vestiu-se rapidamente e colocou todo o disfarce no rosto. A janela da sala era revestida com aquele papel intensamente preto e conseguia ver bem seu reflexo. Analisou-se de vários ângulos e ficou satisfeita.

"É, Bella. É hora do show." Murmurou para si mesma, mas antes de sair seu olhar repousou em algo pregado na parede.

 _Um cinturão._

Demorou um bom tempo para reconhecer que era realmente seu cinturão. Aquele que dera – ou melhor, depositara sobre o general Cullen na cama da enfermaria. Nunca soubera o que o homem fizera com a relíquia, mas sentiu algo estranho ao ver que estava ali... O tempo todo. Como a porra de um prêmio valoroso, algo que merecia orgulho e respeito.

Acariciou a textura e sentiu uma nostalgia apoderar-se de si. Aqueles tempos foram bons... E não voltariam mais.

Com um ar de determinação saiu da sala e rezou para qualquer santo que protegesse os criminosos fugitivos.

No mesmo momento em que saía da ala inteligente, o sargento Croix e mais alguns subordinados encontravam a sala de controle marítimo e mandavam impedir a entrada e saída de qualquer pessoa na ala. Mas era tarde demais, já saíra.

A terceira complicação aconteceu logo após o breve encontro com o general Cullen.

Antes mesmo que pudesse chegar ao campo encontrou um subordinado mal encarado andando em sua direção ditando ordens. Nunca gostara dele... Ele que dava aulas de História americana e militar mundial. Ele tinha a fama de se achar o "chefe", e pagava de um quando não havia superiores por perto. Morria de medo do general Cullen.

Não foi de se surpreender que quando chegou perto de Bella tratou de ditar ordens e broncas, mas sabendo que ele não seria tão potente na arte de palavras se oferecesse resistência e como não gostava mesmo dele, ergueu o queixo e adotando uma voz grossa e autoritária revidou:

"Pelo jeito você não sabe com quem está falando, rapaz."

O homem arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou-a de cima abaixo concluindo que alguém dez centímetros menor não poderia ser um superior. Ah qual é! Só por que o generalíssimo tinha quase dois metros? Altura é sinônimo de poder agora?

"E com quem estou falando?"

Bella crispou os lábios em uma atitude que lhe lembrava muito o general Cullen. Tratou de pensar como ele agiria e logo tratou de imitar. "Pelo visto a NSA precisa melhorar o modo como os _subordinados_ ," Frisou bem a palavra. "Devem se comportar em frente a superiores e claramente precisam entender um pouco de hierarquia. Afinal, vocês precisam realmente olhar mais para cima e reconhecer quem está lá, rapaz. O que parece que você ignora... É a primeira regra para ser um bom belicoso."

O homem foi abrir a boca, mas Bella ergueu a mão impedindo que ele continuasse. Percebeu a burrice ao saber que suas mãos eram notoriamente femininas (não extremamente femininas, afinal ela estivera um ano em treinamento militar!), e logo as recolheu.

"Fico muito contente em ter sido convidado a comparecer na formatura desse ano, pois saberei o que melhorar no ano que vem em que assumirei o comando por aqui." Deu uma olhada ao redor com um tom de 'aliás' e voltou seu olhar penetrante para o homem que apesar de dez centímetros mais que ela, parecia agora mentalmente a seus pés. "Que com certeza começará no modo como os subordinados são treinados... E pelo visto teremos que liquidar com a política de não descarte de funcionários. Estou sendo claro, ou preciso falar mais pausadamente?"

O homem engoliu em seco. "Claríssimo."

"Ótimo." Bella então colocou as mãos atrás das costas como vira tantas vezes o general fazer e girou nos calcanhares, mas então voltou de novo e avisou-lhe. "Guardei seu nome, rapaz."

E então voltou a se virar. Enquanto se afastava um sorrisinho foi surgindo em seus lábios. O que palavras sem sentido e um bom enrolamento de um cérebro não poderiam conseguir?

Então por fim chegou ao campo central. Respirou fundo e notou o movimento agitado ao seu redor. Parentes se agrupavam e conversavam. Pelo o que Bella conseguiu distinguir em algumas conversas uns estavam excitados, outros irritados, e tinha até aqueles que achavam divertido o suposto "ataque". Mas todos concordavam em uma coisa: Na dúvida se era simulação ou real.

Bella escondeu um sorriso ao saber que provocara tudo aquilo e alguma parte doentia e vaidosa de seu ser se exultaram pela façanha. Na Itália trataria de expor seus ganhos a todos, nem que fosse claro que estava se tornando impertinente como um Jasper da vida ao repetir as coisas milhares de vezes, mas a situação mudara.

Se havia uma coisa certa também era que estava a porra de um frio desgraçado, Bella bem percebeu isso quando uma rajada de vento irrompeu seu rosto e ela achava que se fossem alguns quilos mais magra poderia ter saído voando como um monte de feno de faroeste.

"Posso saber por que você não está na linha?"

Bella pensou que não era com ela. Porra, quem iria querer afinal tratar uma conversa com alguém que não existia? Mas percebeu que era sim com ela, ou melhor, com algum membro da "guarda."

Voltou-se e quase caiu dura no chão ao ficar frente a frente com o general McCarthy.

Lembrara-se bem do primeiro dia em que o viu. Bem ao lado do general Cullen no palanque na hora do discurso em sua cadeira de rodas, fazendo o papel de sério, mas com aquele ar brincalhão que garantia que um sorriso malicioso poderia surgir a qualquer momento. Ao lado do general Cullen sempre fizera o papel de policial bom, enquanto o policial mau nem era preciso dizer quem era.

Bella sempre gostara dele e ficara realmente feliz ao saber que sairia da cadeira de rodas e que depois de uns meses finalmente poderia andar normal. Notou como era alto e realmente muito musculoso... Na cadeira de rodas perdera um pouco do tônus muscular, mas com os exercícios lentamente foi voltando a ser o que era.

Ele era o único amigo do general Cullen, mas Bella tinha certeza de que não era mais. Não quando viu o lampejo de ódio nos olhos verdes.

Sentia-se particularmente culpada por aquilo... Não que se importasse à mínima para as amizades do generalíssimo, mas porra, ele não tinha ninguém e ainda por cima perdia um amigo?

Até que entendia o lado de McCarthy. Ao perceber que o seu "chefe" não estava fazendo de tudo para proteger o país tentou salvar e lutar por aquilo que acreditava.

Mas ele estava fudendo com a vida de Bella também então não estava nas melhores caras com ela.

Bella olhou-o e rezou internamente para que ele não a reconhecesse. Ele franziu o cenho, mas não fez nada contra ela. Voltou a perguntar em voz autoritária:

"Eu mandei todos os guardas permanecerem na linha de defesa ao redor do prédio."

"Desculpe senhor." Bella fez uma voz grossa e prostrou continência. "Estou indo agora mesmo."

McCarthy estreitou os olhos talvez se perguntando por que havia algo errado com aquele homem. Ele tinha uma ótima habilidade de cheirar coisas foras do normal e o cheiro que vinha a ele não era um dos melhores.

Bella então lhe virou as costas e começou a se encaminhar rigidamente rezando para que conseguisse sair dali o quanto antes.

"EI!" Ouvi-o chamar.

Oh merda!

Apressou o passo tentando ignorar ou fingir que não ouvira o que era bem impossível notando que ele quase gritara. O coração batia acelerado em seu peito e tudo o que podia pensar era no general que estaria em algum lugar esperando por ela... Esperando que fosse forte e esperta o suficiente para conseguir fazer sua parte do plano.

O general estava ajudando-a, era verdade, mas quem tinha que ser capaz de realizar a manobra era ela. Ele não poderia fazer muito sem levantar suspeitas, e ela não queria de maneira alguma se mostrar fraca e falhar. Aquele sentimento de conseguir se mostrar forte e capaz para aquele homem estava lá de novo, forte, como ele.

"Pare onde você está!"

E então soube.

Era o fim.

Fechou os olhos com força sentindo o vento no rosto e virou-se lentamente pronta para esticar as mãos e receber as algemas. Nem de perto era o que imaginara ser... Nunca pensara na forma como fosse morrer ou ser presa – hipoteticamente falando – mas acreditava que seria algo bem foda e honroso, algo que os maiores criminosos do mundo sentiriam inveja.

Não era bem o que estava acontecendo.

Mas ao virar-se não viu o general McCarthy olhando para si, mas sim virando um subordinado com raiva e disparando impropérios. Este começou a gesticular furiosamente para o coronel-general e tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi respirar de alívio.

Aproveitando a distração seu olhar vagueou pelo mar de pessoas. Encontrou Jasper, a mãe dele, Alice, Derek, todos aqueles que foram personagens de sua história naquele ano, todos aqueles que de algum modo foram importantes para ela.

Olhou aquele campo, aquelas paredes, cenário de suas aventuras e de seus desconcertos... Da reviravolta que era sua vida.

E naquele friorento dezesseis de dezembro viu um belo cenário. Ninguém olhava para o militar parado no meio do pátio com o vento movimentando suas roupas e ameaçando arrancar as costeletas... E isso era um bom prelúdio do que estava por vir. Sozinha. Em um lugar desconhecido.

De repente ela sentiu uma enorme tristeza... Como se deixasse algo de si para trás, como se parte de seu ser tivesse sido retirada e jogada no meio daquele cenário. Uma parte que ela não poderia recuperar e que estaria sempre perdida.

Não seria melhor fazer o certo?

O certo não seria se entregar e deixar que a lei tomasse conta de tudo? Viver o resto de seus dias em uma prisão poeirenta esperando pelo dia do julgamento que seria inevitável? Já sabia até a sentença: "Isabella Swan, culpada por todos seus crimes. Receberá a pena de morte."

Pelo menos, pensou com amargura, as formas de pena haviam mudado para algo mais indolor e menos inumano do que dantes. Não teria que ser enforcada, ou sentar em uma cadeira elétrica. Havia injeções...

" _Não desista."_

Quase podia ouvir a voz do general sussurrando em seu ouvido. E pensou que realmente estava do seu lado, tão forte e tão poderosa aquela pequena frase lhe soou.

Não desista novato.

Ela respirou fundo e cerrou os punhos. "Não vou desistir."

Mas no meio daquelas pessoas havia alguém que estava reparando no militar solitário em meio a tantos grupos. Era o sargento Croix que depois de buscas infrutíferas na ala inteligente resolvera inspecionar o campo central. Ele não era da NSA, mas como estava na cidade aceitara a oferta de McCarthy para cuidar da segurança da agência naquele dia.

Seus olhos repousaram vagamente pelas pessoas, e passaram por um rápido momento na figura do militar parado, mas quando as costeletas começaram a se mexer com o vento como se tivessem descolando... Aí sim prestou atenção.

Cerrou os olhos tentando ver com mais clareza. Poderia ser produto de sua imaginação, afinal estava bem sobrecarregado tanto física quanto mentalmente. Chegou a dar alguns passos para ir até McCarthy e contar-lhe suas suspeitas quando viu dois homens carregando um ser nauseante pelos braços.

Bella também o viu. Era Jacob, mongol nos braços de dois militares que, não vendo o chefe de controle marítimo, resolveram procurá-lo em seus aposentos. Ao encontrá-lo quase sem roupas e jogado na cama inerte resolveram acordá-lo de todos os meios que conheciam inclusive alguns usados em campos de batalhas. O resultado foi um Jacob sonolento e perdido, mas ele estava conseguindo dizer algumas palavras.

E quando a criminosa viu McCarthy ficar cada vez mais tenso e perguntar cada vez mais coisas para Jacob, soube que era hora de partir.

Girou nos calcanhares e seu olhar repousou na figura de Steven que estava parado em uma balaustrada olhando ao redor com os olhos de águia. Bella sentiu um calafrio. Ele era professor dos novatos e tinha boas provas de que ele era capaz de acertar um alvo a metros de distância com os olhos vendados.

Imaginou como seria ser perfurada com aquela arma poderosa que ele tinha nas mãos... _Céus!_

Só a precaução impediu-a de sair correndo. Algumas pessoas a olhavam e tinham até aquelas que paravam pedindo informações. Ela negava com a cabeça e simulava pressa sentindo um desespero crescer em seu peito. Era um sentimento crescente... De pressão, de medo... Um que lhe dizia que deveria correr o mais rápido que pudesse.

Quando os pequenos grupos foram se distanciando viu ao longe alguns homens andando com uma escopeta nos ombros. Era a segurança de elite, e notou que sua farda era idêntica a deles. A diferença era que quem a preenchia era uma mulher.

Aproximou-se tentando demonstrar confiança e preparando um belo discurso nos lábios. Autoridade, autoridade, autoridade. Confiança, confiança, confiança...

E céus, aquele frio estava horrível!

"Qual é o problema?" Um dos homens lhe perguntou vendo que se aproximava. Bella olhou para a pequena armação de metal em seu peito que indicava o seu nome e status. Precisava chegar ao chefe deles... Mas como descobrir quem era sem perguntar? Se perguntasse, eles desconfiariam.

Vendo que era um simples cabo, perguntou-lhe com o queixo altivo e um tom que deveria mostrar impaciência.

"Trago notícias ao chefe."

O homem estreitou os olhos. "Ele não está nessa linha."

Bella fingiu exasperação e irritação. "Então trate de encontrá-lo e trago-o aqui, urgentemente. Tenho ordens de McCarthy."

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Outro homem apareceu atrás deles.

Bella olhou seu nome e cargo. Supôs que ele era o chefe, mas não poderia arriscar. Antes que cometesse alguma gafe o primeiro homem disse:

"Quer falar com o senhor, capitão."

"Qual é o problema? E... Não o reconheço."

"Fui informado pela minha agência que precisavam de reforços na agência." Bella respondeu, improvisando. Mas logo notou a burrada, pois estava com o uniforme deles... Não teria que ser deles também? "Emprestaram-me uma farda na ala, já que por ocasião da viagem não tenho o suficiente."

"Não pedimos reforços."

Bella franziu o cenho e começou a hiper ventilar.

"Estava na cidade para ocasião do casamento do diretor, George."

"Ah..." O olhar do chefe se iluminou e compreensão. "Entendido."

"McCarthy acredita que o infiltrado está ainda dentro da agência." Informou suando, e tentando que um milagre acontecesse e eles não conseguissem ver. "E peço permissão para vistoriar a área da floresta."

"O nosso cerco se estabelece no perímetro."

"Acredito que uma olhada não fará mal." Dessa vez foi o primeiro homem quem disse. "Dizem que esse infiltrado está dando maus bocados lá dentro. Há marcas dele para trás, mas ninguém nunca o vê. Estão chamando-o de fantasma da NSA."

"Está certo, está certo. Mas fiquem de prontidão." O capitão disse e virou as costas. "Vá com ele, cabo."

O primeiro homem assentiu e os dois foram sumindo na floresta. Ela sentiu um calafrio ao ver que quase todos os olhares daqueles homens profissionais estavam em si. Era como se soubessem quem ela era... Era como se desconfiassem...

"Cadê sua arma?" O cabo perguntou depois que eles se embrenharam vários metros da floresta.

Bella umedeceu os lábios. "Não preciso de uma."

Ainda conseguia ver uma luz provinda da NSA e alguns sons distantes, acompanhado do cricrilar de alguns grilos, o barulho de algumas corujas e o som distante de uivos.

O primeiro homem soltou um som abafado, o que parecia ser irônico.

"Conheço pessoas como você. Acreditam ser autossuficientes. Acham que a força inteira está no músculo." Então deu um pequeno olhar para o homem baixo ao seu lado. "E você não tem muita."

Bella sorriu para o homem e parou de andar. Só depois de algum tempo que o homem percebeu que ela parara e se voltou.

"Notou algo?"

"Sim," Ela ainda sorria. "Como homens são idiotas."

Franziu o cenho e depois soltou uma forte gargalhada. "Você é engraçado."

"Estranho, pois a parte engraçada só começa agora." E antes que sequer o infeliz pudesse perceber, já estava recebendo um forte soco na nuca. O bicho era resistente, ela tinha que admitir. Deu-lhe um belo de um trabalho, mas por fim caiu nas folhas secas fazendo pequenos barulhos e Bela foi rápida em tirar a arma dele e ver o quanto de balas ainda havia lá dentro.

Um bom número. Poderia fazer um belo de um estrago.

Olhou o homem desacordado e chutou-o para o lado fazendo com que ele enterrasse o rosto no chão. "Sua sorte é que hoje estou boazinha. Quando acordar, avise aos guardas que fantasmas existem sim, e sabem dar belos socos de direita."

E dizendo essas palavras virou-lhe as costas e saiu.

"Deus!" Croix murmurou olhando para o Jacob moribundo.

Claire Evans... Claire Evans era a culpada de tudo. Ela era quem eles estavam procurando.

E ele a deixara escapar!

Ele a vira na ala inteligente, nervosa e furiosa... Com pressa. Pressa de fugir!

E ele idiotamente estava flertando com ela.

Sua vontade era de dar um tiro na própria cabeça pela estupidez. Como fora idiota!

Os homens que ouviram o murmúrio do sargento acharam que era devido à cena que viam com Jacob, vendo o ponto em que a mulher chegara e como ela andara enganando-os o tempo todo. Ninguém a vira... E ela se tornava quase como que um fantasma que deixava suas marcas por onde passava, mas nunca ninguém a via em ação.

"McCarthy." Ele murmurou depois de um tempo com choque e então tudo começou a fazer um maldito sentido em sua mente quando ele ia lembrando o militar que nunca vira com as costeletas saindo...

BURRO!

"O que você está fazendo, Croix?" Ouviu alguém gritar atrás dele.

Ele somente gritou de volta, enquanto corria: "Ela está fugindo! Ela está fugindo!"

Bella olhou ao redor. Estreitou os olhos tentando codificar os barulhos que vinham até ela e lembrou-se de ter cautela. Militares poderiam ser bem silenciosos quando queriam... Ela bem sabia, fora treinada durante um ano para isso.

Não pôde deixar de soltar um bufo irônico ao lembrar-se do que o cabo falara. Estavam dizendo que ela era como um fantasma... Ninguém a via, só as marcas.

"É, eles estão assistindo filmes demais." Resmungou. Arrumou a arma nas mãos e se a ocasião fosse outra sentaria, colocaria a arma no colo e a olharia como se fosse uma obra de arte. Era uma verdadeira beleza e receber um tiro daquilo...

Abanou a cabeça e se concentrou. Ela precisava ir até o depósito de lixo da NSA. Só que não sabia onde estava... Era mato, mato, árvores, árvores... A luz da NSA já havia há um tempo se extinguido e o som era mero assovio ao longe.

Só falta isso, inferno!

Então ouviu.

Foi um assovio.

Reconheceu. Era para imitar um animal qualquer, mas na verdade era emitido por um humano. Se não tivesse passado um ano no treinamento nunca saberia a diferença, mas sabia agora.

E ó céus, estava perto!

Pressionou mais a arma contra o peito e começou a se mover mais depressa tentando ser a mais silenciosa o possível, até que a incerteza se tornou certeza. Tinha alguém a seguindo, e não era um. Não era dois.

Eram vários.

Então viu que só tinha uma alternativa. Embrenhou-se mais na floresta e escalou uma árvore com galhos fortes e cheias de folhas que serviriam como camuflagem.

"Merda." Resmungou quando sentiu algo furado sua pele, então se acomodou em um galho em uma posição meio deitada, meio sentada somente observando a paisagem.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que ouviu dois homens fardados passando por ali.

"Para onde disse que ela veio?" Um homem perguntou baixinho.

"Acham que é o norte."

Distanciaram e Bella respirou de alívio, mas sabia que existia mais gente. Provavelmente divididos em grupos, mas aquilo foi o bastante para saber que sabiam dela. Não só de um infiltrado, mas que era uma mulher.

Desceu da árvore quando achou seguro e caiu em um baque surdo no chão. Ajustou as roupas e correu em direção ao sul onde sabia ser o depósito... Mas por mais que conhecesse a floresta, devido às corridas matinais e outros treinamentos, não conseguia saber onde estava. Aquela porra de escuridão não ajudava também.

Levou um pequeno susto ao ver uma cobra perto de si. Não era venenosa, mas qualquer coisa que se mexia poderia ser um perigo em potencial mesmo não tendo medo da maioria dos animais, porque convivera a vida inteira com os mais estranhos na companhia de Caius.

Maldito Caius!

Então ouviu.

O farfalhar de folhas secas e galhos no chão. Seu coração parou por um momento. Estava pronta para correr ou acabar com o infeliz quando sentiu dois braços a pegando por trás e antes mesmo que pudesse gritar uma mão tampou-lhe a boca.

Seu coração bateu acelerado e tentou se libertar, mas a pessoa que a segurava era extremamente forte e o corpo estava colado no dela de uma forma que não a deixava escapar.

Então sentiu o cheiro másculo característico do general Cullen e relaxou. Fora como aplicar uma dose de calmante extremamente forte.

"Será que quer um megafone também? Ele talvez seja mais útil quando quiser chamar a atenção de todo mundo pra cá." Rosnou em seu ouvido.

Livrou-a de seu aperto e ela respirou fundo. Virou-se para o general e este estava encoberto pelas sombras, mas conseguia ver claramente seus olhos, que lembravam muito os de gato naqueles momentos.

"Cheguei até aqui e agora?"

"Na verdade você chegou a dois terços do caminho."

Bella revirou os olhos. "Eles me descobriram, estão me seguindo."

"Eu sei." O general rosnou e embora estivesse escuro, Bella poderia muito bem saber que seu maxilar estava travado e um olhar assassino estava em seus olhos. Ele então a segurou pelos ombros e fez com que ficasse exatamente de frente a ele. "Ouça novato, pois só vou dizer uma vez. Essa noite McCarthy quis fazer uma emboscada para você nas margens da organização... Cada maldito perímetro da NSA está sendo vigiado, e isso explica porque eles não invadiram a área inteligente. Um plano muito idiota considerando que eles soaram o alarma." Ele bufou e então continuou com o tom lacônico de um militar. "Ele espera que você fuja e eu vou dar a ele a razão para pensar que você já o fez. E o maldito Black já contou tudo então sabe quem é que está procurando."

Houve sons cada vez mais próximos e o general continuou falando com urgência:

"A floresta está cercada por radares e o satélite da NSA pode facilmente inspecionar o local o que vai acontecer dentro de alguns minutos. E só há um único lugar que está livre disso."

Explicou o resto rapidamente e ela assentiu. Estava cada vez mais temerosa de que aquilo daria certo, mas confiaria naquele homem. E se ele achava que era o que deveria ser feito, faria.

Pediu as roupas dela de volta, para despistar. Ela ficou apenas com uma regata e as calças da organização. O frio estava horrível, mas teria que agüentar. E de repente o general parou o que estava fazendo e olhou-a de uma forma estranha.

Como se perguntasse a si mesmo se deveria continuar com aquilo...

Bella sentiu um tremor violento ao ver seus olhos verdes e a confusão e a incerteza ali estampados. Estava cometendo um crime acobertando-a, sendo seu cúmplice, ajudando-a a fugir. Se o descobrissem... Poderia receber uma pena pior que a dela, se é que existia algo pior que a morte.

Mas ela sabia que existiam coisas piores que a morte.

Assim também o general.

E mais uma vez ele se perguntava por que estava fazendo aquilo... Por que arriscava tudo por ela... Porque queria protegê-la e mantê-la contra si. Mandar toda a porra do resto do mundo ir se explodir enquanto lhe provocava chamando-a de "novato" e "prepotente."

De repente a melhor coisa do mundo era provocá-la, e somente o maldito pensamento de perder aquilo o deixava perturbado. Não tinha a porra do controle sobre aquilo, e realmente... Realmente odiava.

Mas seja o que quer que decidira tudo o que fez foi puxá-la para si com intensa força e antes mesmo que Bella pudesse saber o que estava acontecendo, os lábios do homem estavam esmagados contra os dela.

Não fora realmente um beijo. Os lábios permaneceram pressionados com aquela intensidade característica deles e nem de longe era perto de alguns beijos já trocados, mas do mesmo modo deixou-a sem ar.

Ele soltou-a tão bruscamente quanto a pegara e seus olhos verdes se conectaram com os dela, com aquela profundidade e violência enlouquecedoras:

"Corra novato... Corra sem olhar para trás, mesmo se o diabo chamar você corra."

Ela assentiu, mas no meio de toda aquela agitação tudo pareceu ficar em câmera lenta.

De repente eles não estavam mais sozinhos.

Havia mais alguém.

 _Outro homem._

E ela nem teve tempo de sequer piscar ou respirar quando sentiu dois braços a apertando no pescoço dando-lhe uma chave de braço e quase a sufocando. Ela engasgou e começou a se debater ao mesmo tempo em que por entre as árvores surgia outro militar.

Ele estava com a postura de "pronto para ataque" e a arma estava na altura dos olhos apontada diretamente para Bella. Só depois de alguns segundos que ela notou – horrorizada – que quem lhe dava uma chave de braço era o generalíssimo.

O aperto foi se afrouxando na garganta dela, mas só o suficiente para respirar, pois continuava apertado. Não sabia por que o general Cullen estava fazendo aquilo... Será que... Será que ele estava enganando-a? Será que sempre fora uma armadilha?

"Abaixe a arma, Tom. Já a peguei." O general rosnou em uma voz extremamente seca e furiosa, encarando o recém chegado. Até Bella estremeceu ante aquele tom, nunca o ouvira no homem.

O outro militar, no entanto não aquiesceu.

"Ela é perigosa, capitão. Ardilosa como o diabo, precisamos de reforços quanto a ela."

"Você acha que ela tem condições de lutar contra nós?" O general devolveu aumentando ainda mais a pressão ao redor em seu pescoço. Bella engasgou e lançou um olhar afogado para o militar que devolveu com um com tanta raiva e desprezo que ela se surpreendeu por ter permanecido viva.

"Vou chamar os outros, para reforços. Estão procurando ela por todo o canto."

"Não preciso, tenho tudo sobre controle. Vamos levá-la."

"Não!" Ela soltou um som engasgado. O general a enganara! O tempo todo! E ela acreditara nele... Colocara sua vida nas mãos dele...

A arma estava presa em sua cintura... Era só pegar... Começou a tatear a procura dela, mas sentiu uma mão do general impedindo, discretamente, mas com firmeza.

Ela tentou se mover, mas o homem a prendeu de um modo que não poderia fazer nada a não ser disparar raios lasers, o que logicamente não poderia realizar.

"Preciso avisá-los, capitão. São ordens do coronel-general."

"Que se exploda, McCarthy. Quem manda aqui é eu."

O militar piscou confuso. Sabia que o generalíssimo era a autoridade máxima por ali e estava dividido. E parecia ter tanto controle sobre a mulher... E era óbvio que não conseguiria escapar dele, nem homens com o dobro de seu tamanho conseguiam.

Então Bella sentiu o corpo do general enrijecer ainda mais e uma mão dele estava tateando seu corpo. Ei! Ela teve vontade de gritar... Por que ele estava apalpando-a? Será que queria tirar casquinha antes que ela se tornasse "indisponível"?

"Mas pensando melhor... Pode avisá-los, é capaz de algum infeliz se perder na floresta." Bella arregalou os olhos em descrença. Que cachorro! Filho da puta! Escroto! E ela dizendo que acreditava nele, ele dizendo que a ajudaria!

BURRA!

O militar assentiu e sem nunca desviar o cano da pistola de Bella pegou algo no bolso e ela sentiu que o general por fim alcançava alguma coisa. _A arma._

Confusa tentou clarear a mente, mas tudo ocorreu muito rápido, novamente. Sentia que se piscassem os olhos uma única vez perderia toda a ação e o sangue.

Uma hora o militar estava apertando alguma coisa no comunicador, na outra ela estava girando e caindo em algum lugar, ao mesmo tempo em que o general derrubava o outro no chão da floresta.

O homem protestou confuso e desnorteado. Sua arma e o comunicador voaram longe e tentou levantar-se achando que a mulher que fizera aquilo de algum modo, mas parou no ato ao notar que quem apontava uma arma para ele era na verdade o generalíssimo Edward Cullen, seu chefe.

"General... O que está fazendo...?"

"Hora errada, lugar errado."

E então tarde demais Bella percebeu o que ele iria fazer. Tarde demais gritou o "NÃO!", tarde demais tentou impedir que o general estreitasse os olhos com perícia e apertasse o gatilho.

Os olhos do militar se arregalaram em choque enquanto olhava do general para Bella e a compreensão começava a aparecer por todo seu rosto. Depois, lentamente e como se não pudesse acreditar em seus próprios olhos, viu a farda que estava transbordando sangue... Sangue... Muito... Muito...

A arma tinha silenciador e o único barulho que se ouviu na floresta foi o último gemido de vida do militar que morrera sabendo o segredo do novato e do general.

Bella encarou o corpo inerte com os olhos arregalados e apavorados. Estava aturdida... Não que nunca vira algo assim... Não que nunca fizera aquilo, mas ver o general fazendo... Era estranho, perturbador.

Matara o homem, pois não tinha como conseguir fugir com ele sabendo que o general estava com ela. Não importasse o que acontecesse, saberia ligar os pontos e descobrir a verdade. De um modo ou de outro precisava morrer... Se Bella quisesse fugir e o general se manter oculto.

Mas havia algo errado em ver o general matando... _Á sangue frio._

Por ela. Para protegê-la... Um militar, alguém que era seu colega de profissão, que treinara durante anos, que batalhara podendo ter uma família, amigos, alguém a quem voltar no fim do dia.

Mas tudo se tornou um novelo de confusão e choque, porque embora a arma tivesse silenciador, algum som deveria ter atraído os outros grupos para lá. Próximos... Cada vez mais próximos.

"Corra novato!" Foi tudo o que ouviu o general dizer em meio à onda nauseante que virara seu cérebro. Tudo estava tão confuso, tão preto, tão irreal.

Aquele sangue sendo derramado... Aquele gatilho sendo pressionado... Um assassinato, _por ela._

Mas estavam chegando... Estavam se aproximando...

Então se ergueu cambaleante e correu.

Correu com toda a força que possuía, com todo o ardor e coragem. Percebeu que todo aquele ano de treinamento com o general Cullen estava servindo justamente para concluir uma missão e fugir.

Os galhos e folhas iam passando por ela, rasgando-a, machucando-a, mas ela continuava. Lágrimas serpenteavam por seus olhos e soluçava, mas não poderia parar.

Não, nunca.

Havia gente atrás dela, e ouvia gritos e vozes ao longe. Suas pernas ardiam, seu pulmão entrava em espasmos e seu coração parecia trabalhar com extrema força. O frio não ajudava... Aquelas rajadas de vento gelado cortavam-lhe a face, castigava todo seu corpo e ela corria... Corria...

Existia uma grande diferença entre correr para se exercitar e correr para fugir de alguém ou para se salvar. No caso, os dois últimos. Quando você corre como uma atividade física todos seus limites estão lá e por mais que queira continuar, você pára. Mas não quando você corre para salvar sua vida. Os instintos, à vontade, o ardor fazem com que todos os limites se explodam e se expandam em níveis máximos que um ser humano pode agüentar. É como se seu corpo soubesse que se você parar, você está em perigo... Então é melhor se machucar, gritar, chorar, morrer atrás de uma chance do que morrer sem tentar.

O general Cullen em seu lugar na floresta gritava ordens e pedia para que alguém levasse o homem já morto para dentro. Militares vinham de todos os lados e o general tentava manter a calma e se mostrar o líder que verdadeiramente era.

Não poderia lançar suspeitas sobre si então mandou pessoas correrem atrás da mulher, em vários sentidos, sem dizer exatamente algum. Nunca foi homem de rezar ou pedir algo ao plano superior, mas naquele momento pediu para que Bella conseguisse chegar ao seu destino.

Na hora em que percebera que alguém estava próximo tratara de fingir que conseguira pegar a criminosa... Mas sabia que não havia mais escapatória. Conhecia aquele subordinado, ele era um bom militar e realmente seguia as ordens em rígido, por isso se mostrara um pouco relutante em desobedecer ao general McCarthy.

Mas Edward sabia o que precisava ser feito e um sentimento tão estranho apoderou-se de si e só um pensamento surgiu em sua mente. _Protege-a._

E sem pensar nas conseqüências, atirara.

"Corra novato." Murmurou para si mesmo enquanto olhava por entre as árvores por onde ela havia desaparecido. "Corra."

"DIREITA! DIREITA!" Alguém berrou e reconheceu o tom militar.

"Merda!" Praguejou controlando o impulso de dar um soco em uma árvore. Não que não fosse párea para um bando de militares enormes e formados que estavam atrás dela, mas aquilo realmente atrasaria seu tempo e impediria que chegasse a seu caminho com a paz que – idiotamente – esperava.

Sua sorte era que conhecia aquela floresta muito bem. Durante meses correra todas as manhãs com o general Cullen e houve ocasiões que se embrenhara cada vez mais fundo em algumas tarefas específicas. Saber onde pisava era uma boa, mas nada garantia que fosse à única que dominava aquele conhecimento.

Não soube por quanto tempo correu ou quantos quilômetros foram percorridos, mas houve momentos em que achou que não poderia continuar, mas continuara. Momentos em que havia gente tão próximas a ela que podia ouvir o barulho de suas respirações. Fugira de muitos tiros e seu coração poderia estar muito bem batendo a quinhentos por segundo. Reprimiu-se por não ter mais a arma que pegara do militar que desacordara, poderia ter sido muito útil.

E por fim teve que usar do que tinha de melhor: Sua força. O general teria ficado orgulhoso em ver os belos golpes que dava e a comissão do campeonato preocupada se ela usasse-os nas lutas. E silenciosamente agradeceu aquele homem que fora seu treinador, afinal, ele nunca pegara leve com ela. Usara toda sua força de seus dois metros e anos de experiência, nunca tendo dó, piedade ou dando-lhe tempo para descansar ou beber água quando ela quase implorava por isso. Agora, ela não podia pedir tempo para descanso, não podia arranjar e nem pedir água... E com certeza, ninguém pegaria leve com ela.

Achou-se uma macaca quando teve que subir em uma árvore e despistou alguns homens. Sentiu-se um moleque roubando frutas do vizinho ao descer da mesma árvore e ralar o joelho no chão. Acreditou-se o super homem quando correu com uma velocidade anormal por entre a floresta – sem lances psíquicos de super poderes, só a boa e velha adrenalina e senso de sobrevivência. Sentiu-se a ganhadora da São Silvestre quando por fim percebeu que despistara os homens. E céus, aquilo não fora fácil. Estava extremamente cansada... Seu corpo inteiro ardia como se estivesse queimando e tinha aquela sensação que a morte não deveria ser pior do que aquilo. Sentia que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento e o teria feito se não fosse o maldito mantra em sua mente: "Não desista novato."

Mas o momento em que realmente se viu uma criminosa foi quando se aproximou de uma região mal iluminada e com um bufo de exasperação se deparou com o depósito de lixo da NSA. Nunca fora mulher de frescuras, mas para tudo havia um limite!

Então mais uma vez se lembrou de sua situação nada favorável e engolindo em seco, tentando controlar o asco, a bile, e aquele cheiro insuportável entrou em um latão de lixo três por três. Havia de tudo... Desde restos de comida, até pedaços de papel e outras coisas que nem queria dizer o nome para tornar "menos ruim." Sabia que um prédio como a NSA produziria bastante lixo, mas nunca ficou tão consciente do problema ambiental do planeta como ali.

Encostou-se na parede de latão e jogou a cabeça para trás respirando fundo. Mesmo com todos aqueles odores chatos adorou a sensação do oxigênio entrando com dificuldade e abundância por seu pulmão. Despistara os homens e deveriam estar perdidos em algum lugar na floresta ainda perseguindo-a; não estava a salvo, sabia. Inferno! Nunca mais estaria a salvo em sua vida!

E o pior era que estava frio – tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes já reclamara do clima. Na Itália os invernos eram rigorosos, mas no Nordeste dos EUA era o fim. E isso por que nem chegara oficialmente o inverno ainda! – e teve que se embrenhar mais e se acolher em meio aqueles sacos fedorentos.

O general dissera que às oito horas da noite todos os dias um caminhão de lixo passava por ali e teria que dar um jeito de seguir com ele. Era o único jeito de sair... O único método. Agora era rezar para o santo patrono dos criminosos dos fugitivos que a protegesse e fizesse um milagre.

E de repente um fleche passou por sua mente. O homem caindo no chão, o sangue se espalhando por toda sua farda. O general com a expressão fria e indiferente matando-o. Fechou os olhos com força e se recriminou: Por que estava se perturbando tanto com isso?

Mas então começou a ouvir passos... Passos no mato e logo se embrenhando no piso de cimento onde ficava o depósito.

Diabos! Pensou ficando na defensiva e sabendo que fugir de lá seria impossível. Havia ainda alguém no encalço dela! Será que eles não tinham mais nada para fazer não?

O sargento Croix olhou ao redor em meio a tantas latas de lixo e colocou uma mão no quadril enquanto outra enxugava o suor que se acumulara em sua testa. Uma fumaçinha branca saía de sua boca a cada respiração e esquadrinhou o local na procura do indivíduo que vira correndo pela floresta.

Tentou pensar como alguém que se escondia. Lixo... Lixo... Latões. É claro que se esconderia nos latões!

Então levou a mão até o quadril de onde retirou a arma. Ergueu-a com as duas mãos na altura do pescoço em uma atitude defensiva de policial. Deu um giro lento de 360º e sentiu a brisa e o leve som noturno, cenário da noite.

"Eu sei que você está aqui." Afirmou em uma voz clara e confiante. "Vamos, saia de onde está escondida e venha me encarar. Não seja covarde."

Limpou com a manga da blusa o leve suor que crescia na região superior dos lábios e com uma mão procurou pelo comunicador.

"Não seja covarde... Você derrotou tantas pessoas durante tanto tempo, um a mais ou a menos não é nada, não é? Vamos, saia! Encara-me!"

Olhou ao redor e parou perguntando se realmente havia alguém ali ou se enganara. Depois de alguns segundos achou que o caso era chamar reforços, procurar dentro dos latões e aos arredores onde poderia achar um lugar para se esconder.

Sentiu a presença quase ao mesmo tempo de ver a sombra projetada no chão a sua frente. Gelou e virou-se rapidamente com a arma pronta nas mãos a tempo de encontrar uma mulher encarando-o com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"Foi você quem pediu."

Soltou um grito – que era talvez para ser um de guerra – enquanto tentava puxar o gatilho, mas a mulher era rápida. Muito rápida.

Nem notara que carregava um pedaço de pau nas mãos e que este o acertou em cheio na fronte. Cambaleou e levou a mão até a testa em um gesto automático, e antes mesmo que pudesse se recuperar recebeu outro golpe no estômago que fez com que se contraísse.

O comunicador que acionara minutos antes estava ligado e vozes saíam de lá.

"Croix! Croix! Croix! Você está aí? O que está acontecendo?"

Ele gritou. " _SOCORRO!"_

Mas depois não disse mais nada, pois desacordou quando seu corpo foi derrubado no chão e bateu a cabeça com força no piso.

Bella rosnou e jogou o pedaço de pau o mais longe que pôde na floresta – de onde se encontrava – e pegou o rádio nas mãos. Abriu o maquinário, retirou os fios e chips e para completar pisou em cima deles. Pegou os restantes e jogou na lata de lixo.

Poderia ter alertado alguma coisa, mas ninguém saberia onde se encontrava, a não ser que estivessem perto o bastante para ouvir seu grito que nem fora tão alto assim, já que estava quase sem força.

Bella pegou o corpo do homem pelos braços e começou a arrastá-lo para uma área sombreada atrás de alguns latões. Enxugou o suor da testa e odiou toda a porra daquela situação. A coisa estava ficando mais difícil a cada momento. Pegou a arma do homem e guardou no próprio casaco para fins futuros.

"Crianças não podem andar com isso." Rosnou para o homem desacordado enquanto voltava a entrar em seu esconderijo. A floresta voltara a ficar estranhamente silenciosa e suspirou com cansaço. Aquela noite estava bem longe de acabar, sabia...

Havia uma agitação enorme na NSA, e o general Cullen caminhava a passos rígidos em direção ao outro fardado. Sua maxilar estava trancado e sua face demonstrava toda a ira que sentia naquele momento. As pessoas que estavam ainda mantidas no pátio estavam distantes o suficiente para não os ouvirem ou verem e aquilo era fundamental.

"McCarthy!"

O homem virou-se demonstrando toda a fadiga que sentia. Realmente não estava com paz nem com Deus e nem com os homens. Antes mesmo que pudesse abrir a boca recebeu diversas frases do generalíssimo:

"Você realmente achou que poderia ter algum maldito sucesso com isso? Eu te avisei porra, para deixar tudo em meu comando!"

Edward fechou os punhos controlando a ira bem contida em desferir uma direita bem dada no rosto do coronel-general. McCarthy que o tempo todo esteve se sentindo com o orgulho ferido e levemente ultrajado, recebeu um olhar frio do seu ex-amigo, pois tudo o que o generalíssimo podia ver naquele momento era um traidor, sujo e vil. Permitira que Emmett fosse mais perto dele do que outras pessoas ao longo dos anos conseguiram e, no entanto se achara no direito de ultrajá-lo passando por cima de sua autoridade e trair-lhe a confiança.

"Não é hora para isso, Cullen. Estamos próximos de pegá-lo."

"Próximos é uma ova!" Berrou de volta o generalíssimo. "Seus homens acabaram de perder o infiltrado na floresta, e conseguiu escapar."

"Não, como? É impossível!"

"Impossível?" O general retrucou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Atrás dele surgiram alguns homens carregando o corpo do militar e parecendo fatigados.

Um deles, disse:

"Alguns ainda estão procurando-a, mas ela parece realmente um fantasma."

McCarthy parecia a ponto de ter um ataque cardíaco.

"Corram atrás delas, seus incompetentes! O que estão esperando? Ela é uma mulher, essa floresta é enorme, não pode estar muito longe!"

"Não adianta!" Cullen revidou cuspindo as palavras. "Acione os satélites e vistorie toda a floresta, mas duvido que ache alguma coisa."

"Não tinha como o plano desse errado..."

Edward cruzou os braços de encontro ao peito e arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Você nunca foi um bom estrategista, McCarthy. Não é a toa que EU sou o responsável por isso na NSA." Se havia uma coisa que o general fazia muito bem era humilhar e dar belos foras nas pessoas. Era como uma arte cuja perícia sempre aumentava. "Uma pessoa que conseguiu enganar a NSA durante um ano não conseguirá sair de uma guarda aos arredores?"

O general não pôde deixar de sentir uma espécie de orgulho ao dizer aquelas palavras. Era totalmente estranho, sabia, mas também era seu novato que enganara a NSA durante um ano. Fizera um bom trabalho, claro, mas nunca contra ele.

"Iremos pegá-lo. Não pode estar muito longe." McCarthy disse nervoso.

"Tente." O general disse dando de ombros. "Eu pessoalmente cuidarei do carregamento de narcóticos que por algum milagre ainda temos, porque acho que se colocar as mãos nisso é capaz de perdê-lo também."

Virou-se pronto para sair, mas logo voltou.

"Agora vê se livra dessa bagunça antes que você se torna uma e alguém se livre de você. Dê um jeito de convencer essas pessoas de que foi a maldição de um teste ou os faça assinar um protocolo de silêncio."

"E por que você não ajuda nisso também, Cullen?"

Então o general Cullen com um ar irônico, disse com a voz calma e baixa, o que era ainda mais atemorizante do que seus gritos:

"Nunca aprendeu que colhemos o que plantamos?" Arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Eu não pedi para você criar um circo, mas já que você é o palhaço dele, trate de fechá-lo."

E lançando mais um olhar furioso deu-lhe as costas talvez encerrando algum tipo de amizade que aqueles dois generais um dia já tiveram.

Na lata de lixo, Bella ouvia toda uma agitação do lado de fora. Os sons ora eram próximos, ora distantes misturados com outros ruídos que não conseguia identificar. Não houve mais incidentes e duvidava secretamente que o general tinha alguma a coisa a ver com isso. Não sabia como conseguira, mas ainda tinha um pouco de fé e respeito pela NSA para saber que eles poderiam fazer mais, muito mais. Toda grande organização, só é grande organização por causa dos grandes homens e mulheres que há por trás dela. O grande homem por trás da NSA era o general Edward Cullen.

Se o generalíssimo realmente quisesse achá-la, conseguiria. Mesmo se estivesse no inferno, a acharia, não duvidava. Agora, se ele queria que ninguém a achasse... Bem, deveria ser mais fácil.

Pareceu uma eternidade o tempo em que permaneceu amarrotada em meio a tanto lixo, mas finalmente ouviu um barulho diferente.

 _O caminhão._

Deu graças aos céus ao ver que o automóvel eram daqueles que tinham uma espécie de guincho, levantavam o latão e jogavam o conteúdo dentro da caçamba. Bendito EUA mecanizado! Porque realmente passaria uns maus bocados batendo em alguns lixeiros se estes fossem recolher o lixo com as mãos. E Deus sabia como suas mãos doíam horrivelmente assim como seu corpo e se pudesse ainda mais piorar a situação não estava cheirando nenhum mar de rosas. Alguns sacos amorteceram a jogada e xingou mil demônios quando uma casca de banana instalou-se no alto de sua cabeça.

A viagem pareceu interminável e se recusava a sequer espiar por alguma fresta por onde andava. Não sabia se estava na NSA ou no Cazaquistão. Então o caminhão parou de repente e ouviu alguém conversando. Provavelmente o motorista com alguém.

Do lado de fora nos portões secundários da NSA um guarda com uma espingarda nas mãos pediu para o caminhão parar.

"Tudo bem Willian?" Perguntou o uniformizado assim que o vidro abaixou. Um vento gelado entrou no automóvel e o tal Willian estremeceu.

"Tudo, exceto esse frio horrível. Parece que o inverno vai ser bem rigoroso esse ano."

"Mas as minhas crianças adoram." O guarda respondeu enquanto dava uma inspecionada no local automaticamente. "Estou torcendo para nevar no Natal para que parem de me encher o saco, elas estão literalmente me deixando doido."

"Ei, eu vi uma movimentação aí... Aconteceu algo?"

"Hoje houve a graduação dos novatos do ano. Vieram os pais, a pompa e o orgulho todo, você sabe." Desconversou. O guarda sabia dos procedimentos internos e então umedecendo os lábios apontou com o queixo para a caçamba do veículo. "Importa-se?"

"À vontade." O lixeiro deu de ombros. "Você é o chefe."

O guarda então caminhou com a espingarda pelo perímetro do caminhão e assoviou para que outro guarda tomasse conta do portão. Bella sabia que além dos dois guardas que ficavam na terra, havia os da balaustrada, da torre, além dos inumeráveis meios tecnológicos. Parecia uma verdadeira prisão na qual sairia como se fosse outro novato qualquer voltando para a casa se não fosse o general McCarthy.

Gelou ao ouvir os passos se aproximando. Encolheu-se ainda mais e houve um leve remexer dos sacos de lixo. De repente eles viraram seus melhores amigos e se acomodou melhor a eles sem fazer nenhum barulho. Fechou os olhos e apertou-os com força tentando que assim de algum modo pudesse desaparecer.

Mas logo percebeu o absurdo daquilo e abriu-os bem pronta para, se por ventura fosse encontrada, que fosse de cabeça erguida e no melhor estilo Isabella Swan. Porra! Não era mulher de ser encontrada tremenda em cantos!

O homem pegou a lanterna e torceu ao nariz ante ao que iria fazer. Teria que revirar o lixo inteiro! Maldito trabalho! Internamente se perguntava por que tinha aquela função na agência de segurança nacional, céus, não poderia estar com os nerds da ala inteligente?

Iluminou o amontoado de sacos e observou-os com o olhar atroz... Aparentemente tudo normal. Tinha um estranho pressentimento naquela noite e sentiu um calafrio passar pelo seu corpo, efeito que jogou a culpa no frio desgraçado dos últimos dias. Assoviou para o outro guarda e pediu para que se aproximasse. Se faria aquilo, não faria sozinho. Além do que sabia dos procedimentos de segurança da noite e poderia ter um perigo em potencial ali.

O outro se aproximou e um verdadeiro esquema silencioso de segurança se formou. Havia seis homens formando um hexágono ao redor daquela área em particular e se realmente houvesse algum perigo, ninguém hesitaria em atirar ou atacar. Infiltrado do mundo algum poderia ser páreo para isso.

"Eu vou iluminando e você vai retirando, também fico na retaguarda caso aconteça algo." Informou em voz baixa.

O outro assentiu e se precipitou para a caçamba. O motorista percebendo que era algo importante fechou a janela do vidro e se encolheu lá dentro do frio e de qualquer tentativa de perigo que pudesse ter.

"Acontece uma festa e eu não tenho conhecimento, senhores?" Uma voz profunda surgiu no meio da noite. Os homens se viraram e se depararam com a figura imponente do chefe militar.

Prostraram continência e silenciosamente indicaram o que fariam. O general se mostrou imperturbável e lentamente se aproximou do caminhão batendo de leve em suas paredes metálicas em um baque forte o que o chocalhou um pouco e lá dentro fez com que Bella enrijecesse e mordesse os lábios.

"Eu faço." O general informou com a voz impassível.

Os homens primeiro ficaram confusos, logo protestaram.

"Se realmente haver alguém lá dentro, senhor, pode ser um risco de vida..."

"Eu com certeza já escapei de maior número de mortes do que você, e, portanto não preciso de ninguém querendo proteger minha vida." Retrucou.

O homem engoliu em seco e desculpando-se, afastou-se.

O general se aproximou e fez um tsc tsc com a boca. "Se o infeliz se embrenhasse aí dentro seria um completo imbecil."

O militar então, imparcial, começou a vistoriar o lixo com o rosto impassível. Alguns homens ficaram mais a reta guarda olhando-o, estranhando que alguém de tão alto cargo se sujeitaria a isso, mas concluindo que o perigo do infiltrado realmente era intenso, já que o chefe se mostrava realmente preocupado em sair do prédio onde as coisas emocionantes aconteciam para vistoriar o caminhão de entulhos.

Bella ainda estava rígida e não se atrevia a mexer-se. Por algumas vezes notou o general perto de mais, a mão dele quase a tocando... Até que de fato a tocou, foi rápido, mas poderia jurar que ele apertara-a ligeiramente como forma de mostrar que a reconhecera.

Depois de alguns segundos virou-se com um ar severo, pegou a espingarda de um dos militares e se aproximou de novo dos sacos. Os homens prenderam a respiração e se prepararam para atacar se fosse necessário. O ar ficou até mais tenso e pesado com aquilo.

Até que então o general se voltou e havia alguma coisa presa na ponta da espingarda.

"Está limpo e se o infiltrado passou por aqui, ele realmente deve ter sofrido." Disse em tom sério, mas que fez com que os militares gargalhassem ao ver que na ponta da espingarda havia uma camisinha usada, mas de um tamanho bem... Avantajado.

Eles logo relaxaram e não contestaram a decisão do general sobre o caminhão. Até mesmo o motorista abriu o vidro e brincou sobre os usos do plástico. E nem sequer desconfiaram do generalíssimo que fez com que rissem, sendo que sempre se esforçava – ou talvez fosse algo natural – em fazê-los temer.

O caminhão foi liberado depois de alguns segundos e lentamente o portão da NSA foi se fechando atrás dele e logo percorria as estradas que levavam a cidade. Os militares ficaram para trás... Aqueles prédios ostentosos para trás... Aquele ano inteiro para trás... Até que sumiu inteiramente de vista.

E então Bella se viu... _Livre..._ Longe da NSA e seus portões... O que ela rezava internamente que fosse para sempre.

Mas estar livre da NSA, não significava estar livre de momentos ruins. A situação ficou ainda pior quando mais lixo entrou na caçamba e quase perdeu o ar naquela piscina fedorenta, mas a sensação de liberdade e alívio era tão demasiada que suplantava todo o restante.

Andou não soube por quantas horas até o caminhão ir diminuindo a velocidade. Bella tremeu de frio quando a porta se abriu e todo o lixo foi despejado em um montante de outro, no que reconheceu ser o depósito de entulho da cidade.

O caminhão foi se distanciando e se viu ali, parada, jogada no meio de um monte de sacos de lixo, em um frio dos infernos, sem casaco, sem nenhuma proteção.

É... Que fuga espetacular!

Mas estava livre da NSA! Não sabia quantos malditos quilômetros, mas estava! Seu corpo todo doía, sua respiração estava ruim e queria desesperadamente um bom copo de uísque e uma cama quentinha, mas sabia que ainda tinha um bom caminho a percorrer.

Com certo desconforto se levantou e xingou horrores ao sentir uma pontada nas costas. "Maldita idade!" Bufou. Equilibrou-se e fez uma careta para o lugar em que se encontrava... O vento mexia com seus cabelos fazendo-os ficar irritantemente na frente dos olhos. Para resolver, levou a mão até a testa formando uma espécie de aba para conseguir ver melhor e impedir o cabelo de atrapalhá-la. Com isso conseguiu um bom olfato sobre sua pele, que cheirava pior do que todos os lixos reunidos.

"Mas era só o que me faltava, ainda fico cheirando carniça!"

Odiou muito sua vida naquele momento, e começou a observar o local. Se havia também uma coisa que havia aprendido no treinamento militar era o reconhecimento de terreno, e olhando para todo aquele lixo indagou como que a porra de uma cidade pequena conseguia produzir a porra de tanto entulho?

Olhando no céu supôs ser entre uma e duas horas da manhã. Não era mais dezesseis de dezembro, era um novo dia... Um novo tempo. O infeliz de um ano novo antecipado. Deveria começar a cantar músicas animadoras de como o próximo ano vai ser melhor?

"Hoje eu declaro ser primeiro de janeiro." Rosnou e riu consigo mesma, pois sua irritação fazia com que seu humor negro e idiota se exaltasse. Mas era tudo tão absurdo, pelo menos para si. Quando imaginou que tudo aquilo aconteceria? Nem em seus mais delirantes sonhos poderia ter imaginado algo assim, no entanto lá estava... Sendo a realidade.

Colocou a mão na cintura e suspirando tentou notar algum sinal do restante do plano... E se o general não tivesse conseguido sair da NSA? E se, de algum modo, fora descoberto pelos oficiais? Não sabia o que poderia acontecer com ele... Com certeza seria algo bem difícil levando-se em conta sua alta posição. Ele era quem julgava e comandava as coisas por ali, o que aconteceria quando o juiz se tornasse o réu?

Não estava preocupada com aquele bárbaro, longe disso, mas de novo as imagens da floresta ressoaram por sua mente. Ele olhando-a daquela forma instigante... Perguntando-se se era certo... Se deveria continuar... Daria tudo – do pouco que lhe restava – para saber quais foram seus pensamentos naquele momento... Seus olhos assumiram um sentimento que ela nunca havia visto antes, e não conseguira reconhecer tampouco. E o beijo... Céus, como que um homem conseguia fazer seu coração bater idiotamente mais rápido só com um olhar, um toque, uma porra de uma ordem ou o irritante "novato"?

Sabia que estava ficando louca... Aquele frio era extremamente irritante e tudo o que ela mais queria era poder fechar os olhos e acordar daquele pesadelo. Então foi quando viu... Um farol descendo pelas estradas curvilíneas que levavam ao depósito.

 _Era ele._

Ele conseguira chegar e todas suas suspeitas eram infundadas. Foi com um sorriso aliviado que concluiu que nada nem ninguém poderiam derrotá-lo. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido, naquela mistura de ansiedade e temor que lhe perseguiam nos últimos tempos, e lentamente se endireitou e quis parecer o melhor possível.

Idiotamente queria parecer forte e acenar uma bandeirinha e dizer "Ei, general, consegui. Sou forte... Não vê?", e fazê-lo de algum modo se sentir orgulhoso... Mas que inferno! O que estava acontecendo com ela e com o mundo?

Ouviu um barulho estranho e olhou para trás assustada. Naquela escuridão não conseguiu ver nada. Olhou melhor e nada... Quando desistiu, ouviu de novo e voltou-se rapidamente. Levou às mãos a arma que estava em sua cintura e preparou o gatilho.

Ninguém.

Ouviu o barulho do motor do carro entrando no depósito e foi andando de costas ainda observando o local. Sabia que se chegasse ao carro, estaria a salvo. Ninguém era páreo para o generalíssimo; ele conseguiria espantar o demônio se tivesse vindo buscá-la.

Não ouviu mais nada, mas não ousou guardar a arma nem descarregá-la ao mesmo tempo em que o carro parava e dava duas buzinas secas.

Como o combinado.

Quis correr naquela direção o mais rápido que pôde, mas a precaução lhe impediu. E se não fosse ele? E se fosse uma armadilha? E se... E se...

Muitas perguntas ressoaram-lhe na mente até que concluiu que mesmo sendo seu inimigo declarado – definitivamente não gostava dele – mesmo com tudo o que havia acontecido entre ambos, sabia que ele nunca, nem mesmo sob tortura, abriria a boca para dizer algo sobre ela. Ele era assim... Sabia. Aquele sentimento estranho de confiança brotou em seu ser mais uma vez e concluiu, de novo, que era uma idiota por confiar em seu inimigo.

Então ouviu uma nova vez o barulho e virou-se dessa vez encontrando sim algo na escuridão. Um par de olhos vermelhos.

Puta merda! Parecia cena de filme de décima categoria cujos atores nunca pisaram em uma premiação nem para fazer parte da platéia leiga ao fundo. Havia um pequeno poste velho e encardido iluminando o local e à medida que foi se aproximando dessa região, conseguiu distinguir os contornos de um cachorro. Mas não era qualquer cachorro, era o infeliz de um enorme cachorro cujas patas pareciam ser do tamanho de sua cabeça fora-da-lei.

Seus dentes amarelos estavam arreganhados e era um típico desses que você poderia encontrar em depósitos de lixo, e talvez, agora... Ou estivesse lutando por seu território, ou extremamente faminto.

"Oh... Merda." Foi levantar a arma, com movimentos suaves enquanto dava pequenos passos para trás. "Cachorrinho, lindo da tia Bella... Sabe quem eu sou? É... Acabei de fugir, sou do mau... É melhor não mexer comigo, tá?"

Continuou dando pequenos passos para trás, enquanto rezava que o general não saísse do carro e estivesse com o pé no acelerador. "Ei, porque tão sério?" Fez uma piadinha sem graça. Era só realmente aquilo que lhe faltava... Uma agência não conseguira pegá-la, mas um cachorro do mato conseguiria? Realmente... Realmente não era a fuga espetacular que ansiara.

O cachorro rosnou e deu um passo em sua direção. Céus, aquela coisa definitivamente era enorme!

Quando por fim conseguiu manejar a arma e estava pronta para dar o gatilho, teve a infelicidade de esbarrar em um montante de lixo e cair com a falta de equilíbrio. Acabou apertando o gatilho e um tiro ecoou ensurdecedor no ar.

Aquilo foi o que o de quatro patos esperava. Rosnando e arreganhando os dentes começou a correr em direção a ela. Bella grunhiu e disparou a arma acertando em raspão na orelha. Geralmente não erraria um tiro, mas ainda estava sofrendo as conseqüências do desiquilíbrio. O cachorro ficou ainda mais raivoso e ela conseguiu se levantar enquanto gritando e xingando horrores começou a comer em direção ao farol. Não sabia de onde tirara forças para correr com toda a força de suas pernas, mas acreditava piamente que se não eram torneadas antes, eram agora.

O carro parecia filhopaimente longe demais e o quatro patas perto demais. Mirou a arma por cima do ombro, mas acabou acertando um latão qualquer que atrapalhou um pouco o caminho do cachorro, mas não o impediu de continuar atrás dela.

O general Cullen estava nervoso. Olhava por entre o depósito preocupado se alguma coisa havia acontecido com a mulher para fazer com que não chegasse ali. Não queria admitir, mas se sentia a porra de um desgraçado preocupado em relação a ela.

Estava pronto para procurá-la onde quer que fosse por aquela cidade quando viu algo que fez com que primeiro estreitasse os olhos em incredulidade e depois concluísse que aquela mulher nunca se veria livre de perigos, inclusive ele mesmo.

"Mas que porra é..." Começou ao ver um pontinho escuro correndo em sua direção, descendo uma pequena elevação do terreno enquanto atrás surgia um ponto menor. Tirou o cinto e foi abrir o carro, mas a figura começou a agitar as mãos freneticamente e dali a pouco gritava "Acelera, acelera!"

Ele rolou os olhos e levando as mãos ao volante fez uma curva que levantou poeira para todo lado. Ajustou o carro de modo que a janela do passageiro ficasse em sua direção e abriu o vidro permitindo a entrada de um vento impiedoso. Bella unindo toda a força e coragem dentro de si, ao chegar perto o suficiente do carro pulou para dentro da janela.

"Vai, vai!" Gritou ao mesmo tempo em que o cachorro chegava e dava uma batida no carro que já acelerava para fora do depósito levantando ainda mais poeira. Bella ainda estava com parte do corpo para fora do carro e lentamente foi se ajustando, notando pela primeira vez a posição constrangedora em que ficara: Com a cabeça bem no colo do generalíssimo.

"Pelo amor de Deus, eu estava esperando a porra de uma criminosa e não um montante de lixo!" Ele rosnou ao sentir o cheiro que vinha dela.

Bella rolou os olhos e sentiu o carro parando do lado de fora dos portões. O cachorro ficara para trás e ela ajustou a arma e deixou-a em um lugar seguro, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia os braços firmes e musculosos do general a apoiando e ajudando-a a se ajustar.

O generalíssimo não pôde deixar de se sentir aliviado ao vê-la viva e apesar das circunstâncias, bem. Agora longe de tudo, teve o ímpeto de rolar os olhos ao lembrar-se da cena em que a encontrara, descendo um pequeno morro fugindo de um cachorro faminto.

Ignorando o cheiro e ignorando até mesmo a porra de seu orgulho, com seus braços fez com que ficasse o mais próxima possível dele mesmo, quase em seu colo. O câmbio do carro atrapalhou um pouco, mas Bella não se importou. Primeiramente ficou confusa com as ações do general, mas depois se permitindo fazer o que queria há algum tempo, enfiou o rosto em seu largo peito e abraçou-o.

Sentiu um misto de confiança e alegria ao sentir que aqueles braços fortes a envolviam também em um abraço apertado e que uma mão do general mexia em seus cabelos quase que carinhosamente. Depois de tudo o que passara, finalmente estava se libertando de suas máscaras e barreiras, deixando-se sentir a quão fraca e impotente estava. Sentia-se vulnerável e pequena, uma pessoa que precisava de alguém para apoiá-la e simplesmente mantê-la em seus braços.

E estranhamente quando pensava em confiança, segurança e alguém que mesmo xingando-a e dizendo palavras que não pertenciam à língua culta a fazia se sentir segura, a única imagem que lhe vinha cabeça era daquele homem fardado. E o general... Sentindo a vulnerabilidade da mulher e a entrega dela naquele momento, sentiu a porra daquele sentimento de proteção... Como se ela precisasse dele, e ele desesperadamente queria isso.

"Porra novato, será que nem dos cachorros você consegue se livrar?"

Ela soltou um som engasgado ainda pressionada contra seu peito e respirou o cheiro másculo que ele irradiava. Notou que não estava fardado, mas com roupas totalmente pretas, o que ela não pôde deixar de achar graça. Era algum tipo de missão secreta ou algo assim?

Afastou-se e olhou-o sentindo todo o cansaço de repente irromper seu corpo.

"Consegui?"

O homem sentiu algo como um nó no coração ao notar seu rosto atentamente. Estava todo arranhado, além de demonstrar toda a fatiga e castigo que sofrera nas últimas horas. Seu cabelo estava todo desgrenhado e seu corpo machucado em várias partes. Estava cansada... Destruída... Exausta... Mas seus olhos castanhos brilhavam com algo diferente e ele lentamente assentiu e com um misto de orgulho, respondeu-lhe:

"Sim. Você conseguiu novato."

Encarou o general frente a frente e sentiu aquela estranha coisa que os ligava, que se fosse possível estava ainda mais forte naquele momento. Ela notou o ar orgulhoso do homem e percebeu que ele fizera com que ela voltasse a ter esperanças e um desejo atroz de viver de novo. Nem que fosse só para viver para honrar o nome de seus pais.

"Eu confio em você." Revelou por fim.

Então respirou fundo e mergulhou em seus orbes verdes vendo mais uma vez seu reflexo neles. Confiaria naquele homem como nunca antes confiara em ninguém em toda sua vida e ao erguer a mão de forma resoluta e depositá-la na palma aberta sentiu a estranha corrente elétrica que ainda não ganhava significados.

Compartilharam um olhar cheio de significados e por fim, ela perguntou:

"Para onde vamos?" Sentiu um leve estremecimento após fazer a pergunta, talvez ela não quisesse ouvir a resposta.

Ao longe os sons estavam cada vez mais próximos e o perigo estava cada vez mais iminente. O general então olhou para Bella com firmeza e um ar divertido inspirou-lhe a fala, mas quando ele falou sua voz se encontrava seca e resoluta dizendo indiscutivelmente a verdade.

"Para onde não há mais volta."E dizendo essas palavras os dedos do general lentamente foram cercando a mão de Bella, apertando-a cada vez mais forte e entrelaçando-a com a sua.

E Bella soube naquela hora que sua vida estava literal e irrevogavelmente nas mãos do arrogante e extremamente perigoso general Cullen. E o pior de tudo era que mesmo sabendo disso não se importou, e desconfiava sinceramente que naquele momento se o general a levasse para o inferno ela iria de bom grado... Sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.


End file.
